Honey
by pinkypapers
Summary: KyuMin/GS/Side story of Honey : The Place Where You Sleep/Cerita Kyuhyun tentang kehidupannya bersama Sungmin dibawah atap yang sama, tentang ceritanya yang menahan hasrat terpendamnya demi menjaga Sungmin. All Kyuhyun POV. Bad summary - - Part 1 up
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Ki Bum [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Go Em Pyo [OC] as math teacher at SM High School

Eun Min Je [OC] as teacher

Kang Hoi Yun [OC] as sport teacher

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo;

.

**Summary :**

Dengan prinsip bahwa yang harus dirawat itu bukan hanya tubuh juga jiwa, seorang guru perawat sekolah, Lee Sungmin, membuka layanan konsultasi di ruang kesehatan. Karena itu, saat Sungmin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang dianggap paling bermasalah di sekolah, ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, tapi yang terjadi malah…

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : SHINee (****샤이니****) – Ring Ding Dong**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER ONE

.

Ruang kesehatan… Itulah tempat perawatan bagi si sakit dan mereka yang terluka. Tempat itu juga menjadi ruang perawatan hati bagi para pasien. Tempat para murid menumpahkan permasalahan mereka, memikirkan jalan penyelesaian, dan menapaki hari esok yang lebih baik.

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya diruang kesehatan yang dindingnya didominasi dengan warna putih. Merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik murid-murid yang merengek manja minta diobati. Dan semua murid itu _namja_. Tentu saja mereka hanya pura-pura sakit, untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Lee Sungmin, guru perawat baru yang berwajah _aegyo_ akut dengan kepolosan tinggi yang notabene adalah sepupunya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Chullie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

Begitu lembut, rapuh dan polos. Bahkan kepolosannya sudah mendekati tingkat _pabbo_. Itulah sosok Sungmin dimata Heechul. Kerapuhan Sungminlah yang membuat Heechul menjadi _overprotective_ padanya. Tak membiarkan seorang pun mendekati sepupunya itu. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia tidak polos. Dan itu membuatnya jengah. Apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa curiga mengingat yang datang keruang kesehatan ini hanyalah orang yang itu-itu saja dengan berbagai macam penyakit yang tak jelas? Dan Sungmin masih saja memamerkan senyum lembutnya kepada setiap orang yang datang dan merawatnya dengan setulus hati.

"_Ne, ne_! Sakit haidku sudah banyak berkurang. Sekarang aku kembali ke kelas ya." gerutu Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu. Kotak apa itu? Kotak pertolongan?

"Chullie, kenapa sih? Apa aku salah ya?" Sungmin menangkap ada kekekesalan dibalik suara Heechul.

"Tidak salah Minnie, tapi itu berlebihan." Heechul menunjuk kotak putih kecil yang berbentuk seperti kotak surat didepan ruang kesehatan. Didepannya ada cat merah berbentuk tambah seperti lambang palang merah. "Untuk apa membuka layanan konsultasi?" lanjutnya.

"Itu kotak pertolongan, Chullie. Itu kotak yang berperan penting sebagai jembatan penguhubung antara kasih sayang dengan para domba kecil yang sedang dilanda kesusahan."

"Tapi sekarang cuma kotak biasa yang merusak pemandangan." Heechul menghela napas, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. "Sebaiknya cepat-cepat saja kau kembali berpijak pada kenyataan! Dalam sebulan ini, apa yang kau dapat dalam kotak itu? Hanya surat cinta untukmu, surat kaleng, dan sampah kertas saja kan? Anak SMA zaman sekarang yang kompleks dan '_plain' _seperti mereka, nggak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengungkapkan kelemahan mereka pada orang lain! Guru perawat biasa sepertimu tidak usah buka layanan konsultasi segala, deh. Dasar _pabbo_!." Katanya kesal.

Sungmin menatap kotaknya dengan penuh sayang. _Murid SMA.. Mereka semua hanyalah namja dan yeoja yang tengah menunggu masa puber. Pasti mereka punya permasalahan yang mendalam dan mungkin juga memalukan yang tidak bisa diutarakan pada orang tua maupun sahabat mereka. Anak-anak seperti itulah yang bisa memassukkan memo S.O.S kedalam kotak pertolongan. Cukup tuliskan nama dan kelas saja. Selanjutnya, akulah yang akan melakukan kontak. Sudah tentu, karena ini rahasia yang tidak bisa diceritakan pada siapapun, memasukkannya juga harus diam-diam. Setelah itu, mulailah proses membangun rasa saling percaya. Pasti anak-anak itu akan bergantung padaku. Seharusnya sih begitu.._

.

.

.

Bukankah perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk membaca buku? Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi dua orang yeoja yang sedang sibuk bergosip ditengah-tengah rak buku. Mereka juga tak sadar, pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendiri di sudut perpustakaan.

"Hey, Go _seonsaengnim_ masih libur, ya?"

"Kelihatannya sih begitu."

"Apa memang penyebabnya karena kejadian dengan Kyuhyun itu?"

"Itu sih, sudah pasti"

"Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang ada didalam pikirannya."

"Aku lumayan suka, lho. _Namja_ tipe penyendiri seperti dia. Tapi sifatnya jelek."

"Lihat saja buktinya. Semua guru disekolah kita ini… Mereka semua berusaha supaya nggak berurusan dengannya."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil menyiram tanaman tehnya yang ia tanam disebuah pot kecil. Inilah kebiasaannya ketika sedang sendiri. Jam pelajaran tengah dimulai, itu juga berarti ruang kesehatan yang tadinya dipenuhi murid-murid pun mendadak kosong. Pikirannya melayang ketika mata _foxy_-nya menangkap sesosok _namja_ berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku kearah halaman belakang.

'Wah wah. Jangan jangan dia mau bolos.' Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya, lalu melangkah menyusuri koridor. Rak-rak pipih yang memamerkan puluhan piala dan penghargaan, membentang dengan rupawan di sepanjang dinding, tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel itu sehingga tidak memperhatikannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dari ruangannya. Ada seseorang yang memasukkan memo kedalam kotak pertolongannya…

_Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu duduk bersandar dibawah pohon, sesekali rambut cokelat karamelnya tertiup angin lembut. Ia memakai kacamata dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh ia sedang sembunyi dibalik semak terdekat sambil memata-matai _namja_ itu.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Dia… Dia baca buku? Apa maksudnya ini? Dia tidak mungkin bolos pelajaran hanya karena ingin baca buku saja, kan… Kalau begitu, kenapa? Apa karena dia benci sama gurunya? Atau tidak bisa mengkuti pelajaran…? Atau malah jangan-jangan… di_bully_? Pokoknya apapun masalahnya, giliran aku yang harus tampil kedepan! Anak ini… Mungkin masalahnya tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya memasukkan memo ke dalam kotak pertolongan. Tapi kenapa kotakku itu jadi engga berguna sih? Apa karena penamaannya salah?

"Ka… Kamu!" Aku bangkit dari tempat persembunyianku yang sangat tidak elit─semak-semak.

_Namja _itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatapku. Ia memandang wajahku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya seperti… _evil._

"Maaf ya, aku sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku datang karena khawatir melihatmu yang pergi ke halaman belakang… Padahal sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung." Aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak? Pandangan matanya sangat mengintimidasiku.

_Namja_ itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Siapa?"

"Aku guru perawat di ruang kesehatan SM _High School_, Lee Sungmin!" bentakku. Kan aku pakai mantel putih! Kenapa dia bisa nggak tahu?

Seringaian mulai tergambar diwajah tampan err… datarnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Jadi anda Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu ya."

"Sekarang kan sedang jam pelajaran. Tapi, kenapa kau malah ada disini? Walau misalnya sedang pelajaran bebas, nggak seharusnya kau meninggalkan ruang kelasmu. Kalau memang sedang ada masalah.." Kenapa dia malah menatapku seperti itu? "W─_waeyo_?"

"_Seonsaengnim, _matamu indah ya."

Hah?

"Dikelasku banyak sekali pemuja Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang masih mudah, cantik dan baik hati. _Seonsaengnim_ hebat sekali, karena masih mau-maunya membuka layanan konsultasi yang bahkan nggak termasuk dalam daftar gajimu."

Wajahku memucat. Anak ini ngomongin apa sih? "T─tunggu sebentar. Sekarang kita bukan sedang ngomongin soal itu─"

"Terus? Setelah memperoleh kepopuleran di antara para murid sampai seperti sekarang ini..Memangnya apanya yang menyenangkan? Aku sudah tahu anda menguntitku. Aku tidak peduli, karena sepertinya anda tidak berniat menghentikan atau menanyaiku. Tidak kusangka, ternyata anda seorang guru."

A..Apa? Barusan apa yang…

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti alasan anda menguntitku. Diam dan menguntit murid yang bolos.. Anda hanya ingin menanyakan alasan dan memberikan segudang ceramah. Semua itu memang jalan pemikiran khas seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau."

Dia melepaskan kacamatanya, mata _onyx_-nya makin terlihat jelas. Tatapannya meremehkan. Aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan berbicara seperti ini pada seorang _seonsaengnim_ sepertiku.

"Aah.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI-I. Kalau mau lapor silahkan saja laporkan pada wali kelasku, Eun _seonsaengnim_. Nah aku permisi dulu."

Namja yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pergi, meninggalkan aku yang berdiri mematung dihalaman belakang. Aku _shock_! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tau ada anak seperti itu disekolah ini?

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyun dari kelasku? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?" Eun Min Je terlihat sangat kaget mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Memangnya _namja _itu sebegitu berbahayanya?

"_Ani.. Aniya.. _Tepatnya bukan begitu sih. Waktu jam pelajaran ketiga tadi, sepertinya kondisinya tidak begitu baik. Makanya aku.. Karena kupikir itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Makanya aku merasa harus.." Gimana nih. Kok aku malah bohong sih. Apa tindakanku memang sudah berlebihan?

Min Je menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata dia juga bisa sakit seperti orang biasa ya. Kaget aku."

"_Mwo_?" Jadi Kyuhyun itu memang bukan _namja _biasa. Lalu dia itu apa?

Min Je menunjuk meja kosong didepan mejanya, "Go Em Pyo _seonsaengnim _yang duduk disitu selalu tidak masuk kan."

Kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke Em Pyo -_ssi_? "Ah.. _Ne.. _Katanya karena operasi _Hernia_."

"Itu berita resminya. Sebenarnya, beliau tidak masuk karena tukak lambung. Tapi kalau diberitakan apa adanya, tidak aan baik akibatnya buat citra sekolah. Makanya dalam laporan resminya, disebutkan bahwa beliau tidak masuk karena operasi _Hernia, _penyakitnya sejak dulu. Penyebab sakitnya Em Pyo-_ssi _itu Kyuhyun."

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ne. Em Pyo-_ssi _adalah guru matematika. Sepertinya, ditengah pelajarannya, Kyuhyun membaca buku lain selain buku matematika. Tentu saja, Em Pyo-_ssi _menegurnya."

_._

"_Kenapa kau belajar pelajaran lain di tengah pelajaran matematika? Apa pelajaranku sangat membosankan buatmu?" Tanya Go seonsaengnim kepada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ia merasa tidak dihargai._

"_Memang membosankan." Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat guru didepannya itu makin gusar._

_Go seonsaengnim diam. Ia coba menahan marahnya karena dia tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun dan bagaimana ia berpengaruh besar disekolah ini._

_Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi, "Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupelajari, makanya aku membaca ulang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu kupahami. Apa itu tidak boleh?"_

"_Percaya diri sekali kau. Sekarang kita baru mulai semester pertama, tapi kau bilang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau pelajari?" Kesabarannya sudah makin menipis._

_Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap seonsaengnim didepannya._

"_Bagaimana kalau begini… Uji kemampuanku dengan soal-soal dari buku matematika X sampai XIB. Terserah anda mau memberi berapa soal. Tapi kalau aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar.. berarti anda harus mengakui pelajaran anda tidak ada gunanya buatku. Karena itu dalam jam pelajaran anda, anda harus membiarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau"._

.

"Terus dia berhasil dapat nilai 100?" tanyaku takjub.

"_Ne._"

Kupikir dia anak yang punya tabiat sedikit aneh saja, tapi ternyata sebenarnya jauh melebihi apa yang kubayangkan. "Tapi, kenapa bisa sampai jadi tukak lambung segala?"

Min Je melipat kedua tangannya, "Soal yang dikeluarkan Em Pyo -_ssi_ tidak hanya dari buku matematika X sampai XIB saja. Sepertinya, Em Pyo-_ssi_ juga memasukkan soal dari buku matematika kelas XII yang bahkan belum pernah diberikan pada murid kelas XI. Harga diri Em Pyo-_ssi_ sebagai guru matematika hancur, bahkan selama beberapa waktu, dia menolak untuk datang ke sekolah. Para guru lain yang tahu kejadian itu langsung berhati-hati setiap menghadapi Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai dia diperlakukan seperti penyakit menular saja."

Aku membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang datar. Guru yang menolak datang kesekolah, bahkan sampai-sampai kena tukak lambung. Masih ditambah lagi dengan guru-guru lain yang jadi takut padanya. Padahal dia cuma seorang murid..

"Mungkin sifatnya yang sulit diatur itu sudah turunan ya. Ayahnyanya sudah menjadi anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur dari partai yang berkuasa. Bahkan kakeknya pernah mencapai jabatan ketua partai tingkat prefektur. Mereka keluarga yang terkenal. Kenapa _thoroughbred _seperti dia bisa nyelip masuk ke sekolah begini sih." Lanjut Min Je.

Aku harus bertindak. Anak ini adalah anak dombaku yang tersesat!

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sudah satu jam Sungmin mengelilingi sekolah, mengecek ke kelas Kyuhyun, ke cafetaria, ke halaman belakang, tapi _namja_ yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan. Akhirnya ia melangkah ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang sudah memburu. Ia lelah. Dan akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok _namja_ sedang diam menatapnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ketemu juga.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Terus? Benar-benar orang yang keras kepala. setelah diberitahu sampai seperti itu, anda masih sempat-sempatnya mencariku lagi? Guru perawat yang selalu seenaknya meninggalkan tempat tugasnya memang harus dapat perhatian khusus ya."

"Aku tidak mau dikata-katai seperti itu oleh anak yang pakai cara kotor untuk bisa bolos pelajaran sepertimu!"

"Jadi anda langsung menyelidikiku? Oh begitu.. Kalau mau perang, lebih baik kita tahu semua serba-serbi musuh ya."

"Aku tidak mau perang! Aku hanya.. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu. Waktu aku menerima pekerjaan ini, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin tindakanku hanya kau anggap sebagai gangguan. Mungkin memang tidak mungkin aku menjangkau semua anak di sekolah ini. Tapi minimal, aku ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang berhubungan denganku." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Ia harap ia bisa menaklukan hati Kyuhyun dengan kelembutan hati dan dedikasinya sebagai seorang guru perawat.

Kyuhyun diam. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Pemikiran yang hebat. Jadi menurut anda, aku punya masalah, begitu?"

"Firasatku bilang begitu!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangan didadanya. Ia sangat bersemangat hingga berapi-api (?)

"_Annyeong_." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia melangkah kaki ke arah pintu perpustakaan. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia merasa malu. Sudah berapi-api seperti tadi, malah tidak ditanggapi?

"A..Apaan sih? Jangan menghina ya! Firasatku itu selalu mengena tahu!" Wibawanya sebagai seorang guru benar-benar tak ada artinya didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, "Sedikit banyak, orang hidup itu pasti punya satu atau dua masalah. Lalu karena itu anda mau menyuruhku tertawa karena mukaku yang tidak berekspresi ini? Malah itu yang akan membuatku sangat terganggu. Begitulah. Hanya gara-gara harga diri aneh seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau dan yang ingin mengoperasi padahal aku tidak sakit apa-apa, malah itu yang akan membuatku tidak bahagia."

Ia memutar otaknya cepat, mencari cara menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi, ia benar-benar masih butuh berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir betapa beruntungnya dirimu saat ini? Disini ada guru perawat yang masih muda dan baik hati yang mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. Dengan harapan Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi dari sini. Harapannya terkabul. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Diwajah Kyuhyun yang sedari datar, mulai tergambar _evil smirk_ andalannya. Dia tersenyum mematikan. Membuat Sungmin sangat menyesal berani menggodanya. Ia benar-benar mengundang serigala kekandang kelinci.

"Iya ya. Mungkin bisa dibilang keadaanku sekarang ini adalah suatu keberuntungan. Seorang guru perawat cantik bermata indah di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran.. hanya berduaan dengan seorang murid prianya." Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin. "Mendekati murid tanpa sedikitpun pertahanan seperti apa yang anda lakukan ini sangat berbahaya lho! _Ne, seonsaeng_?" Sungmin yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini kau memakai kenyataan bahwa kau ini _namja _sebagai senjatamu ya. Padahal kau tidak punya sedikitpun niat!" ancam Sungmin. Ia benar benar takut sekarang. Trauma masa lalunya membuat ia tak pernah suka disentuh oleh _namj_a manapun.

"Walau pura-pura tegar, tapi suara anda sudah gemetaran begitu."

Sungmin terpojok. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Jangan mempermainkan orang dewasa.."

Didepannya Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dengan seringaian _evil_nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah gemetaran, mencekal tangan Sungmin kesampingnya. Bisikan seduktif Kyuhyun ditelinganya benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya, "Sepertinya anda tidak terbiasa dengan _namja_, ya… _seonsaengnim_?"

"Lepaskan..." Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia benar benar takut.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menangis ketakutan akibat perbuatannya, dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang dicekalnya. "_Mianhae.. _Aku sudah keterlaluan."

"TAPI, TIDAK BIASA SAMA _NAMJA_, BEGITU! MAAF SAJA YA! JANGAN MEMBODOH-BODOHI ORANG!"

PLAAAK…!

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan telak mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ketidakhadiran guru dikelas membuat suasana kelas tersebut kacau. Para murid sibuk mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing. Heechul sedang dikelilingi _namja namja_ yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja mereka ingin mencari info tentang Sungmin seonsaengnim yang jadi _trending topic_ sejak kehadirannya di sekolah itu. Bukannya mereka tidak tertarik dengan Heechul yang cantik, tapi mereka masih sayang nyawa. Heechul sangat galak kepada siapapun orang yang menganggapnya sebagai _yeoja_. Tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi teman yang sangat baik jika hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Hah? Minnie dan hubungannya dengan cowok?" Heechul menggulung gulung rambut panjangnya dengan jari.

"Iya, karena kau sepupunya, ku pikir pasti kau tahu." Sahut namja berambut cepak.

"Ahahaha! Gimana bisa engga tahu kalau cuma soal itu. Luar dan dalam Minnie itu sama seperti apa yang terlihat, seorang yeoja yang lugu dan polos. Begitu digoda, dia pasti langsung mengambil jarak. Sudah begitu dia selalu berpegang pada prinsipnya yang ketinggalan zaman… Tapi dia populer sekali. Mungkin puncaknya waktu dia masih di SMA, setiap pagi, ada _namja _dari sekolah lain yang berkeliaran didepan rumahnya." Heechul menceritakannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya diatas meja.

"Hebat…" Namja cepak itu kagum mendengar cerita Heechul. Heechul terdiam. Dia jadi mengingat masa lalu. Matanya seakan melihat kejadian itu terulang lagi. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi waktu itu… Banyak kejadian, sih… Ah… Misalnya karena ada ujian kelulusan, maka saat itu bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan anak cowok…"

_Namja_ cepak itu tidak memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi dan nada suara Heechul. Perhatiannya terfokus pada ceritanya, sehingga ia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana waktu Minnie jadi mahasiswa? Minimal, dia pasti sudah pernah pacaran dengan seseorang kan?"

Ia memasang seringaian khasnya dan bercerita lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sepertinya dia pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang. Tapi cowok itu… Baru 5 hari mulai pacaran, _namja_ itu menghilang nggak tentu rimbanya…"

SIING…

.

.

.

"Maaf ya" Sungmin memandang wajah _stoic_ yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud melukainya.

"Nggak, aku yang salah. Tindakanku sudah keterlaluan. Tapi…" Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Aku nggak terima kalau jadinya seperti ini!" Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Sungguh memalukan bagi dirinya saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak dulu!"

Darah kembali menetes dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"Tuh, kan! Mimisanmu nggak mau berhenti, tuh! Turuti apa kataku dan berbaringlah yang tenang!"

Sungmin menekan dengan lembut pangkal hidung Kyuhyun. Mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di sofa dengan posisi kepalanya dipangkuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah. Percuma menurutnya melawan. _Yeoja_ ini malah makin berisik.

"Kalau cuma mimisan, disumpal dengan tisu juga nantinya akan berhenti sendiri." Kyuhyun berkata datar.

"Nggak bisa!" Sungmin menyeka darah yang menetes tadi. "Kalau begitu, nanti lukanya tambah melebar dan darahnya engga bakalan mau berhenti. Waktu mimisan, harus dipastikan dulu dari sebelah mana darah keluar. Kemudian, bagian tempat keluarnya darah harus ditinggikan. Setelah itu, tekan pangkal hidung. Kalau cuma pendarahan ringan, tekanan segini saja akan cukup untuk menghentikannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia merasakan kasih sayang dari _yeoja _ini. Kasih sayang yang tak pernah lagi didapatnya sejak kecil.

"Tangan anda.. dingin." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan canggung.

Mendengar itu Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "_Jinjja_? Tidurlah jika kau mau tidur. Apalagi sepertinya kau capek sekali. Biar cuma untuk belajar atau pengisi waktu luang, engga ada orang yang membaca "How to Raise a Puppy" dengan wajah yang menakutkan."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Biarpun kelihatannya anda sering bengong, ternyata anda cukup perhatian pada detil ya."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Usahanya berhasil mengajak _namja_ ini mengobrol.

"Masih ada 2 buku lagi yang kau bawa waktu itu. Yang satu 'A Piloshophy of Foredom' dari James Dean dan.. 'Politic of World'. Kau suka baca ya? Biarpun bacaanmu sepertinya sulit sekali."

_Aku ingin pengetahuan yang tidak akan kalah oleh kekuatan sebesar apapun_. Kata-kata itulah yang menghidupkan Cho Kyuhyun sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Didalam pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun, senyum tulus namja itu menghantuinya akan perasaan bersalah dan kata-kata terakhirnya yang ia ingat_, 'Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Suatu saat nanti, ayo kita ketemu lagi'._ Kyuhyun sangat membenci dirinya saat itu. Ia tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu.

"Aku ingin pengetahuan. Aku perlu pengetahuan yang bisa kugunakan dalam pertempuranku. Aku perlu pengetahuan untuk bisa menghancurkan mereka."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Nada suara Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa luka yang dirasakannya bukan hanya luka biasa. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan kebencian mendalam terhadap seseorang. _Namja_ ini kesepian.

Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut cokelat _caramel _yang tengah ada dipangkuannya itu.

"_Se.. Seonsaengnim_? A.. Apa yang anda… Apa yang anda pikirkan… Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Aneh. Ia merasakan semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah stoicnya. Sentuhan _yeoja_ ini…

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bengong lalu ia tersenyum lembut. "Memangnya kenapa? Nggak ada hubungannya sama anak-anak atau orang dewasa. Anak yang terluka pasti membutuhkan pelukan, dan anak yang sudah berusaha harus mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya. Setiap anak yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini boleh bermanja-manja. Sebab memang itulah pekerjaanku."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Senyuman _yeoja_ ini benar-benar menentramkan hatinya.

"Dengan begitu, masalah percintaan pun bisa langsung terselesaikan secepat kilat! Tapi, engga ada seorang pun yang datang untuk berkonsultasi. Kaulah yang pertama." Lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

"Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan bukan?"

Sungmin tidak menyadari senyumannya, kelembutannya, ketulusannya berhasil meruntuhkan sedikit gunung es seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tentu Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah sedikitpun memandangnya sebagai seorang _seonsaengnim._ Kyuhyun memandangnya layaknya ia memandang seorang _yeoja_, dan ia mulai merasakan getaran lain dihatinya.

Sejenak setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin mengecek kotak pertolongannya. Sudah 3 hari ia melupakan keberadaan kotak itu. Dan ia menemukan 3 kertas. Pertanda selama 3 hari ini ada yang mengirimi kertas itu setiap hari. Isinya sama.

_**Seonsaengnim**_**, tolong aku.**

**K**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dijendela apartemennya. Memandang datar pada pemandangan yang mampu ditangkap matanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam telepon _wireless _yang ada dikamarnya.

_Kyuhyun? Ini eomma. Setiap eomma telepon, selalu saja kau tidak ada ditempat ya. Sekali-sekali pulanglah kerumah walau hanya sekedar mampir. Appamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Kukira kau pasti sudah mengerti, tapi cobalah mengerti kedudukan appamu dan kakekmu._

_Sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Cho, kuharap kau akan berhati-hati dalam tindakanmu agar jangan sampai mempermalukan nama keluarga kita._

_Nah, eomma akan menelponmu lain kali. Belajarlah yang baik._

_Voice mail_ dari ibunya membuat ia membandingkan kasih sayang yang diberikan ibunya dan Sungmin. Berbeda. Ia tak sedikitpun merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat ia dirawat Sungmin. Telepon itu hanya berisi tuntutan. Tuntutan agar ia tak mencemari nama baik keluarganya seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dan saat ia mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang melukai hatinya, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Sungmin mengelus lembut rambutnya. Seakan-akan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Getaran aneh itu mulai terasa lagi direlung hatinya yang beku.

.

.

.

Dibalik salah satu kamar bernuansa eropa yang kental, terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang _namja_ berkulit putih lengkap dengan _killer smile_nya.

"_Ne._ Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut aku memasukkan memo kesana."

Perlahan _namja _itu diam, pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya melalui _handphone_nya.

"Itu karena.. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat akrab dengan guru perawat itu. Syukurlah kita nggak tergesa-gesa. Kalau begini, rencana bisa berjalan lebih lancar."

Ia diam lagi. Kali ini agak sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah. _Ne. _Kalau begitu, lebih baik rencananya diubah sedikit dan segera.. Lalu, anu.. Begini, seandainya rencana ini berhasil, maka soal yang itu. Saya mohon bantuan anda. Sampai nanti."

_Namja _tersebut mematikan _handphone_nya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol _on _pada _speaker _kecilnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang _yeoja _tengah membawa nampan berisi teh dan _cookies._

"Bummie? Tadi kudengar ada suara. Kau sedang menelepon seseorang?"

"_Aniya, eomma_. Aku sedang mendengarkan kaset percakapan bahasa Inggris."

_Eomma _Kibum tersenyum dan meletakkan nampannya dinakas. "Kau belajar keras ya. Meski begitu, sejak masuk SMA, kau nggak pernah dapat ranking teratas lagi."

Kibum tersenyum pahit, "Aku masih perlu belajar lebih keras. Pokoknya, aku akan segera mendapatkan _ranking _teratas lagi. Karena akulah yang sekarang harus jadi penerus rumah sakit kita, aku nggak punya waktu luang untuk santai-santai."

_Eomma _Kibum mengelus lembut rambut anaknya yang sehitam arang, "_Ne. _Lee Shin sudah seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kesekolah seni. Kalau begitu, kau akan dapat _ranking _pertama lagi di ujian berikutnya kan. _Appa _terus meraih peringkat teratas dan akhirnya jadi dokter. Hasil akhir memang penting, tapi proses juga sangat menentukan."

Kibum tetap mempertahankan senyumnya tapi batinnya berkata lain. _Yeoja cerewet. Cih. Apa bisa masuk jajaran elit sebegitu membanggakannya sih!_

"_Ne. _Aku tahu, _eomma_."

.

.

.

Dibalik meja kerjanya yang berada di sudut ruang guru, Sungmin menatap tiga lembar kertas yang didapatnya kemarin itu. _Sebenarnya, siapa "K" ini.. Semuanya ada 3 lembar.. Karena sudah 3 hari aku tidak pernah melongok isi "kotak pertolongan", berarti sudah 3 hari berturut-turut dia memasukkan memo ini.. Apa ini cuma keisengan seseorang?_

Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya kemejanya dengan frustasi. "Kalau memang beneran, kedengarannya serius sekali. Tapi kalau cuma iseng, kenapa rasanya ada yang tidak pas. Duh, nggak ngerti deh." Ucap Sungmin bermonolog.

"Su.. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_? Ada apa?" tanya seorang _namja _yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Kang Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. "_Aniya_. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku belum berterima kasih atas bantuan anda yang sudah membuatkan 'kotak pertolongan' itu. Lain kali akan kubawakan sesuatu."

Wajah Hoi Yun memerah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu, "Waduh, tidak usah terlalu dibesar-besarkan Sungmin-_ssi_. Membuat kotak seperti itu saja sudah biasa buatku."

"Benar juga ya. Asalkan ada waktu luang 5 menit saja, siapapun pasti bisa membuat kotak yang sama."

Sungmin dan Hoi Yun menoleh ke sumber suara. Hoi Yun menatapnya berang. _Dasar pengganggu!_

"Min Je _seonsaengnim." _Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Min Je tersenyum lebar padanya, mengabaikan tatapan Hoi Yun yang mematikan. "_Annyeong, _Sungmin-_ssi_!"

"_Annyeong_! Aku juga belum berterima kasih atas bantuan anda yang sudah mengecatkan kotak itu."

Hoi Yun mendelik tajam pada Min Je. "Kalau tidak salah, hobi istri anda yang _cantik_ itu adalah menyetensil ya?" _Semua guru-guru disini juga tahu betapa 'cantik'nya istrimu itu Eun Min Je! Kami sudah puas menertawakan 'cantiknya' pengantin wanitamu saat menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu._

"Kecantikannya kalah jauh dengan kekasih anda yang sangat mempesona." Balas Min Je tak kalah tajam.

Sungmin _sweatdrop. _Mereka berkelahi persis seperti anak-anak yang memperebutkan sebuah mainan bagus.

"Nanti aku akan membuatkan _cookie _untuk kalian berdua. Kalian berdua suka yang manis-maniskan?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"_N__ne._ Asalkan Sungmin _seonsaengnim _yang buat, apa saja pasti kumakan."

"A─aku juga. Biarpun sudah kadaluwarsa juga pasti akan kumakan."

Guru-guru lain yang melihat tingkah mereka _sweatdrop. _Mereka sama saja dengan murid-murid _namja _yang selalu menggoda Sungmin dimanapun kapanpun.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa berbuat sesuatu terhadap mereka berdua itu. Ribut sekali." Gerutu salah seorang guru _namja _yang berkacamata.

Tiba-tiba semua guru diruangan itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang _namja _berambut cokelat karamel yang masuk dengan wajah _stoic_nya sambil memegang sebuah amplop cokelat besar.

"Jarang-jarang murid yang satu ini masuk kemari."

"_Mwo_? Cho Kyuhyun datang kesini? Mau apa dia?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para guru dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dengan sikap posesif. "_Seonsaeng, _ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Kyu─Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari Sungmin _seonsaengnim_!" bentak Hoi Yun tidak terima.

Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus pada _yeoja _si pemilik tangan yang kini digenggamnya. "Ada hal yang ingin kurundingkan."

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! Anda jangan terpedaya oleh tipu muslihatnya!" kali ini bentakan berasal dari Min Je.

Sungmin _speechless. _Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan datang keruang guru hanya demi menemui dirinya. _Si "K" pengirim memo itu.. Jangan-jangan dia.._

.

Sepeninggal Sungmin─yang ditarik Kyuhyun keluar, Hoi Yun pun mulai melampiaskan amarahnya pada meja kerjanya. "Si Kyuhyun itu.. jangan dia pikir, asalkan dia bisa dapat peringkat teratas dalam ujian, dia sudah bisa berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Perilaku seperti itu nggak bisa dibiarkan. Pikirkan saja bagaimana pengaruhnya pada murid-murid yang lain! Kita harus lebih keras lagi padanya!"

Min Je menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau anda coba katakan itu pada guru kepala? Dibelakangnya ada ketua partai tingkat prefektur, Cho Kangin. Bisa-bisa malahan kita yang bakal terpojok. Kalau terus begini, cepat atau lambat, seperti anggota keluarga itu yang lainnya, Cho Kyuhyun akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Tidak ada untungnya kita memancing masalah dengan keluarga itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah pernah menimbulkan masalah waktu di SMP dulu. Tapi masalah itu langsung dibekukan. Kabarnya, itu karena sejumlah uang yang diberikan pada guru kepala SMP-nya. Pada akhirnya, dihadapan kekuasaan seperti itu, kita-kita yang cuma pegawai biasa begini tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tapi.." Hoi Yun menoleh kearah pintu ruang guru. Tampak beberapa murid _yeoja _mengelilingi Em Pyo yang baru saja mulai masuk hari ini. Mereka mulai bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Em Pyo.

"_Seonsaeng_! Bagaimana kondisi anda sekarang? Sudah sehat?"

Hoi Yun menghela napasnya sambil menatap Em Pyo dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Min Je.

"Katanya, mulai hari ini Em Pyo-_ssi _kembali masuk ke sekolah."

"Bisa dibilang, orang itu juga termasuk korban keluarga Cho ya."

"Padahal tidak seharusnya Em Pyo -_ssi_ bisa kalah dari anak seperti Kyuhyun." Gerutu Hoi Yun.

Min Je menopangkan dagu dimejanya. "Sama saja. Dia tetap tidak berdaya didepan kekuasaan sebesar yang dimiliki keluarga Cho. Lebih baik kita tidak usah berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Kalau orang kecil seperti kita ikut-ikutan melawan, bisa-bisa malah kita sendiri yang habis."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke halaman belakang─dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyuhyun mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sungmin, ia berbalik menatap _yeoja _bermata kelinci yang sedang bingung itu. "Kurasa disekitar sini cukup aman."

_Jangan-jangan 'K' itu Kyuhyun!_, batin Sungmin. "Anu.. Kyuhyun! Aku pasti nggak akan membocorkan apapun yang kau ingin rundingkan denganku! Jangan khawatir, ungkapkan saja semuanya."

"Apa maksud anda? Daripada ngomongin soal _itu_, coba anda lihat ini."

Sungmin melongo. _Soal itu_? Jadi siapa yang mengirimkannya kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan amlop cokelat yang dari tadi dipegangnya. "Tadi pagi, aku menemukan ini dalam laci meja kelasku."

Sungmin tercekat saat melihat apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun? Saat Kyuhyun berbaring dipangkuannya. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba 'menjahilinya' diperpustakaan.

"_Seonsaeng, _apa anda merasakan perubahan yang terjadi disekitarmu?"

.

.

.

"_Gomawo _sudah mengantarku pulang. Sampai-sampai kau juga ikut menemaniku belanja." Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya seraya sedikit membungkuk sopan. "Tapi kau nggak usah repot-repot la─"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kantong belanjaan Sungmin yang dibawanya. "Nih! Selama belum diketahui asal muasal foto itu, aku akan terus mengantarkan anda. Foto-foto itu bukan diambil secara kebetulan. Berarti itu adalah hasil perbuatan seseorang yang mengincar entah anda atau aku. _Seonsaeng _nggak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan kebencian orang kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bisa gila jika terjebak dalam mata _foxy _milik Sungmin. "Aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya aku memang punya musuh." _Entah kenapa, mungkin ada saja yang ingin menjatuhkan appa. Terus dalam situasi seperti ini.. Bukannya tidak mungkin ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang mengincar yeoja ini. 'Waktu SMA dulu, Minnie sering dikuntit namja-namja yang kelakuannya sudah seperti stalker saja. Huuh benar-benar merepotkan'. Heechul sudah menyebarkan cerita itu ke anak sekelas, ditambah lagi, baik Hoi Yun maupun Min Je, mereka berdua juga mengincar yeoja ini. Bukan hal aneh kalau masih ada ekstra 1 atau 2 orang yang menguntitnya. Bahkan mungkin orang itu maniak foto._

"_Gomawo.. _Kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka akibat Kyuhyun asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang _yeoja _yang baru saja diantar pulang oleh _namjachingu_nya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. _Dan nyatanya.. Penampilan dan tingkah lakunya tidak memperlihatkan seperti seseorang yang umurnya diatasku. _"Habisnya, aku yang sudah bikin gara-gara. Aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati, kuncilah semua pintu dan jendelanya baik-baik." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar pagar.

"Tunggu dulu sebentar! Masuklah dan minum teh barang secangkir sebelum kau pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut layaknya seorang malaikat didepan pintu rumahnya dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lampu genkan dan cahaya lembut dari dalam.

Kyuhyun terpana. _Keremangan malam yang diterangi seberkas cahaya nan lembut. Itu cahaya tempat sebuah keluarga yang hangat.. tinggal dan berdiam. Kata-kata eomma terdengar lagi ditelingaku 'Sebagai putra sulung keluarga Cho, kuharap kau akan berhati-hati dalam tindakanmu agar jangan sampai memalukan nama keluarga kita'._

_Klise eoh? Sulit dipercaya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu ada eomma. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan kata-kata Sungmin tempo hari._

'_Anak yang terluka pasti membutuhkan pelukan, dan anak yang sudah berusaha harus mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya._ _Setiap anak yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini boleh bermanja-manja'. _

_Aah.. Rupanya begitu. Jadi itu sebabnya.. Dia bisa melihat mimpi karena selama ini dia dihargai dan dilindungi penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda denganku yang selalu mendapatkan tamparan keras dari appa._

'_Jangan pernah kau melumuri reputasiku dengan lumpur untuk kedua kalinya!'_

_Karena dia diperlakukan.. sebagai layaknya seorang manusia. Bukan sepertiku yang bahkan tidak pernah didengar oleh appa._

'_APPA! Apa hanya karena itu, maka kau punya hak untuk menentukan hitam putih hidupnya seseorang? Jawab aku appa!'_

_Makanya dia bisa mengembangkan senyum.. seindah ini.._

"Aku memang harus pulang _seonsaeng. Annyeong._" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu pagar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang bengong karena sikapnya yang begitu aneh. _Aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu._

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin sedang mengepang rambut hitam panjangnya sambil melamun. Ia masih memikirkan siapa si K yang mengirimkannya memo tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah mengaku bahwa bukan dia yang mengirimkan memo tersebut.

Heechul memasuki ruangan itu. "Min.. Minnie.." panggil Heechul.

Hening.

"MINNIE!"Teriakan Heechul sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"_N_─_ne._" jawab Sungmin masih dalam nuansa kagetnya.

"Kenapa kok bengong terus sih?" gerutu Heechul.

"Ah.. Chullie.. _wae_? Ada perlu apa?"

"Dari kemarin kau begitu terus deh. Ada kejadian apa?"

Sungmin terdiam. _Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sih. Tapi sejak hari itu, ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.. Karena sepertinya foto-foto itu masih rutin dikirimkan padanya. Dia tetap mengantarku seperti biasa.. Tapi dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang.. Sepertinya ada rasa sedih yang.._ "Ng─nggak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kerjakan pekerjaanmu dong. Ada tamu tuh."

Heechul menunjuk kearah pintu. Sungmin menoleh melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri disana.

Namja itu tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Ada hal yang ingin ku konsultasikan dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim. _Aku si 'K'."

.

.

.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca kepada sosok _yeoja _cantik berpostur tinggi tapi terkenal galak, Kim Heechul. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang anti sosial dan Heechul yang tak pernah beramah-tamah terhadap siapapun kecuali jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Karena hari ini ada perlu penting, Minnie pesan padaku supaya menyuruhmu pulang duluan." Heechul menyampaikan dengan nada malas. Dipikirannya terselip beribu pertanyaan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan sepupunya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuhyun yang antisosial bisa mendekati Sungmin, bahkan rela mengantarnya pulang setiap hari. _Namja _ini berbahaya. _Karena dia jenius, aku harus semakin berhati-hati_, pikir Heechul.

"Perlu penting?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun menginterupsi pemikirannya.

"_Ne_. Anak yang suka memasukkan memo ke kotak pertolongan itu sudah muncul." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata curiga dan akhirnya ia memillih untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya walau tidak semua. Heechul memang mempunyai sifat yang blak-blakan.

"Kau juga sama saja. Pakai jadi pengawal segala. Seperti bukan kau saja. Apa yang kau incar? Jangan-jangan, kau juga mengincar Minnie? Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau segera menghentikan permainanmu. Dia bukan tipe _yeoja_ yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya hanya untuk main-main. Kalau kau membuat Minnie mengalami hal buruk seperti yang dilakukan orang itu, aku nggak akan mengampunimu." Ancam Heechul dengan nada sarkartis.

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak terbiasa mengekspresikan emosi dengan wajahnya, hanya diam. Ia tak terganggu dengan nada mengintimidasi dari Heechul. Ia mengerti perasaannya. _Yeoja _satu ini memang terkenal overprotective terhadap sepupunya itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi begini, karena ia bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan orang lain. Apalagi _mengurusnya_.

"'Orang itu'? Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya berubah jadi sendu.

"Kalau kau sudah mengantar Minnie sampai rumahnya, pasti kau tau. Cahaya yang menerangi rumah yang seharusnya nggak ada siapa-siapanya itu… adalah _after effect_ akibat kejadian itu."

_Rumah yang seharusnya nggak ada siapa-siapa?_

Kenapa Heechul mengatakan rumah itu tidak ada siapa-siapa? Masa lalu seperti apa yang ada dibalik kelembutannya yang bagaikan malaikat itu?

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan, Sungmin sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia meminta _namja_ itu menunggunya. Ya _namja_ itu memang menunggunya, tapi sekaligus mengawasinya. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. Yang jelas bukan tatapan seseorang yang datang untuk berkonsultasi. Sesekali Sungmin berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan diruang kesehatan itu dan menatap mata _namja_ itu dengan hangat. _Namja_ itu buru-buru memasang senyum yang sangat tulus. Mengganti sorot mata mengawasinya menjadi sorot mata polos tak bersalah. Benar-benar akting yang hebat.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin duduk dihadapan _namja_ itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Disini nggak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kita berdua. Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat waktunya pulang sekolah. Pekerjaanku hari ini juga telah selesai. Terus, sebenarnya, ini bukanlah bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai seorang perawat. Makanya, aku nggak akan mendengarkan masalahmu sebagai seorang guru perawat. Aku akan mendengarkanmu sebagai seorang 'Lee Sungmin'. Ayo sama-sama kita pikirkan, jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, Kibum"

Sekilas Kibum kembali memperlihatkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Kyuhyun sampai di apartemennya. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah membantu Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _memeriksa hasil ujian. Hanya dengan itulah ia bisa makan malam.

Mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang sangat miskin, Kyuhyun bekerja part time sebagai guru _privat _anak SD. Tapi gajinya hanya mampu menutupi biaya sewa apartemennya. Ia masih butuh pekerjaan _part time_ lain lagi asal bisa makan. Semua ini sudah dijalaninya selama 2 tahun, sejak ia memutuskan tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh uang yang _appa_nya kirimkan.

Kyuhyun segera melepas dasinya dan membuka baju sekolahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah mandi dan beristirahat.

_Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla_

_Gudeyege jonhwarul golo tujongul burinda hedo_

Lagu _Believe _dari _Super Junior_ sayup-sayup terdengar dari tas Kyuhyun. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia bersumpah jika itu _eomma_nya, ia akan segera mematikan handphonenya.

Ia bergidik menatap layar handphonenya. _Private number_? Seketika perasaanya mejadi tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Datanglah ke gudang olahraga SM High School. Akan kukembalikan _negative_ foto-foto itu, lalu.."

Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu suara namja. _Namja_ seumurannya. Tapi sebelum ia berfikir lebih jauh lagi, suara itu kembali menginterupsinya.

"Eh? Ini dimana? Gelap sekali. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa."

Sungmin. Itu suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun tercekat. Ada bagian dalam dirinya mulai panik, takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?" Sela Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Kau harus cepat datang, mumpung guru perawatmu yang manis ini masih belum diapa-apakan. Datanglah sendiri!"

Tuut tuut tuut

Kyuhyun memandang handphonenya dengan geram. Otak jeniusnya berfikir dengan cepat untuk menemukan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Masalah kali ini.. ia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkannya karena berani melibatkan Sungmin. Oh serigala ganas benar-benar terbangun sekarang.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Gelap. Tapi cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela sedikit membantu untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak peralatan olahraga. Ia sendiri duduk diatas matras dan tangan kirinya terikat kuat pada keranjang yang penuh dengan bola basket. Dan pakaiannya saat ini hanya tersisa baju dalam yang tipis. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pun pecah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa aku nggak pakai baju?"

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi yang pasti ia ingat waktu ia sedang mendengarkan masalah Kibum, ia meminum teh yang dituangkan oleh Kibum. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Kibum yang mendengar tangisan Sungmin dibalik pintu gudang hanya bisa sweatdrop. Seonsaengnimnya menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Dan masalah pakaiannya, bagaimana bisa Sungmin memiliki kebiasaan selalu membuka bajunya saat ia mabuk. Konyol sekali. Dan _seonsaengnim_ seperti ini yang menarik perhatian seorang Kyuhyun? Sulit dipercaya. Itu artinya Kyuhyun harus lebih berhati-hati karena memiliki titik lemah yang rawan seperti ini.

"Kibum? Kibum? Kau dimana? Gelap sekali, aku nggak kelihatan apa-apa. Hiks.. Kibum, dia nggak berbuat macam-macam kan? Hiks.. Kau nggak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?"

Kibum tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar gemetar itu. _Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Kalau dipikir baik-baik, seharusnya dia langsung tau siapa dalangnya. Kan dia sudah minum teh yang kucampur brandy…_

"Aku.. takut gelap.. tapi.. aku akan bertahan.. Ki.. Kibum.. Kau juga harus berusaha ya?"

Sungmin mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, traumanya akan gelap seakan menyeretnya kedalam ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tapi dia bertahan, demi melindungi Kibum. Ia merasa hanya dirilah yang dapat diandalkan Kibum sekarang, karena itu ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin tak sedikitpun curiga kepadanya. Pikirannya melayang ke alasan kenapa ia mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

Bermula dari dirinya yang iri terhadap Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum yang biasanya meraih nilai tertinggi, hanya tinggal kenangan saat Kyuhyun hadir dihidupnya. Kyuhyun yang memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, kekuasaan dan kejeniusan. Ia merasa dirinya tak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun, ditambah lagi _eomma_nya yang selalu menuntut agar dia bisa membalikkan namanya sebagai juara.

Usaha apapun sudah ia lakukan, tapi usahanya seakan tak berarti apa-apa dihadapan _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel itu. Kibum yang frustasi, bertemu dengan Go Em Pyo, _seonsaengnim_ yang memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Kyuhyun.

Ia dan Go Em Pyo menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan foto itu hanyalah umpan untuk memancing Kyuhyun. Setelah mengurung Sungmin dalam gedung olahraga, ia akan menghubungi Eun Min Je dan Kang Hoi Yun, _seonsaengnim _yang terkenal sangat menggilai Sungmin. Kemudian saat mereka datang, melihat Sungmin dengan pakaian seperti itu berduaan dengan Kyuhyun, pasti mereka akan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin digedung olahraga.

Tapi sekarang apa yang…

"Siapapun juga orangnya pasti nggak bisa menghindar dari keputusan untuk melewati sebuah jalan kecil yang gelap, walaupun cuma sekali. Tapi asalkan ada seseorang disamping kita, pasti kita bisa menjadi lebih tegar. Jangan cemas Kibum, untuk itulah aku ada disini."

Sungmin hanya ingin menemaninya. Menemani dirinya yang tertekan atas tuntutan orang tuanya, tertekan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Mata Kibum menatap kosong, merasakan seluruh jiwanya tercabut dari tubuhnya.

Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Sungmin sudah begitu baik dan percaya padanya..

Ia baru menyadari selama ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah support, bukan tuntutan yang selama ini diberikan _eomma_nya. Sekalipun… ia tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya ditemani. Selama ini ia hanya sendirian.

"Kalau akhirnya kau masih bisa nangis, seharusnya dari awal, sekalian saja kau tidak usah ikut campur melakukan tindak kriminal amatiran yang gampang sekali dibaca seperti ini."

Suara bass ini.. Kibum mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya langsung kaku melihat pemandangan itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya bersama Go _seonsaengnim _yang tertunduk penuh rasa malu.

"Kau… Kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa Go _Seonsaengnim_ lah pelaku sebenarnya?" Kibum tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengungkap rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan matang dengan Go Seonsaengnim.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dan menatap Kibum. Lalu ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia mendapatkan identitasnya dari Kim Heechul, karena ketika Kibum datang ke ruang kesehatan, saat itu Sungmin tengah bersamanya. Lalu ia berpikir tak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum, mantan peraih nilai tertinggi disekolahnya, merencanakan hal yang bisa merusak reputasinya. Satu nama langsung terlintas di benaknya, sebuah nama yang licik, yang tak kan mau membalas dendam dengan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Go _Seonsaengnim._ Kemudian dengan mudahnya Go _Seonsaengnim_ membuka semua rencananya hanya dengan pernyataan sederhana Kyuhyun di telepon 'aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Kibum-_ssi_'.

Kyuhyun menceritakannya dengan pandangan meremehkan, seolah-olah ini kasus kecil yang tak sama sekali tidak menantang. Yang mengganggu pikirannya bukan masalah ini, tapi cerita Heechul tentang masa lalu Sungmin.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami hah? Melaporkan pada polisi?" Kibum tertunduk sambil merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh sehingga mau diperalat oleh Go Em Pyo.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Aku juga bukan orang yang bersih. Kalian berdua juga sudah kapok, dan tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini kan?"

Rasa cemas menelusup ke ruang hatinya. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan berada diruang gelap. Dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun segera mencari pintu gudang, ia harus cepat membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini. Cerita Heechul tadi berputar diotaknya.

_Minnie itu selalu menyalakan lampu di genkan dan ruang tamu setiap kali dia mau keluar. Dia takut pulang ke rumah yang tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya sendiri._

_Waktu SMA dulu, pernah ada orang masuk tanpa diundang kerumah Minnie. Pelakunya adalah seorang namja dekat sekolahnya, yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Minnie. Karena Minnie sudah ribut dulu, orang itu langsung kabur tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa._

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu gudang. Kegelapan menyambutnya. Lalu ia menangkap siluet tubuh yang duduk mematung.

_Setelah itu, repotnya, selama beberapa waktu, dia tidak pernah membuka mulut. Waktu yang dipilihnya jelek sekali._

Kyuhyun menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungmin hanya memakai baju dalam tipis yang dengan sukses mencetak lekuk lekuk tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ditangannya ada bekas ikatan tali dan matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

_Terjadi tepat saat kedua orang tua Minnie baru saja meninggal dunia._

"Kyu.. hyun..?"

Suara Sungmin kembali menyadarkannya. Suara itu penuh rasa ketakutan. Sosok dihadapannya begitu rapuh saat ini, berbeda dengan sosok yang ia lihat selama ini di ruang kesehatan, sosok yang menguatkannya, yang mengelus lembut kepalanya, yang selalu tersenyum bagaikan seorang malaikat suci. Berbeda. Kali ini Sungmin hanyalah terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian.

"Anda.. Ah.. Iya.. Sekarang, pakai baju saja dulu. Tunggu sebentar." Susah payah Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tetaplah seorang remaja normal yang akan panas dingin jika disuguhkan pemandangan sepeti ini, ditambah lagi dengan cerita Heechul tadi membuat Kyuhyun ingin melindungi gadis dihadapannya ini. Bahkan ia rela _membunuh_ siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya.

Sungmin segera menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin gemetar, menahan rasa takut yang mencekamnya dari tadi. Perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis dibahunya, memeluknya lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Hebat.. Kau sudah berhasil berjuang sampai sini, Sungmin"

.

.

.

Burung-burung merpati yang hinggap didekat jendela apartemen Kyuhyun mulai berkicau pertanda hari sudah pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar terang memasuki ruangan apartemen yang kosong. Menandakan pemiliknya tak mampu membeli perabotan apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Disana hanya tampak sebuah kasur yang ditiduri (?) oleh dua orang yang berbeda _gender_─Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan..

"Ke..Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aaaah aku juga nggak pakai baju!" teriak Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos.

Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur disampingnya, terbangun mendengar teriakan itu. Ia masih memasang tampang mengantuk dan melihat Sungmin, lalu dengan cueknya ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi,

"Habisnya, kemarin seonsaengnim langsung tertidur begitu sudah capek menangis."

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as namja 27 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Tae Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : Super Junior-M (****슈퍼주니어****-****엠****) - Perfection (****太完美****)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER TWO

Ruang kesehatan tempat kerja sang malaikat selalu saja jadi medan pertempuran.

"Minnie! Kepalaku sakiiiiit!"

"Minnie! Kalau aku, aku kena duri! Ada duri nyangkut di jariku"

"Minnie! Aku kena anemia!"

"Kepalaku.. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah! Sakit sekali!"

"Kakiku luka! Coba diperiksa, dong!"

"Uhuk Uhuk Kepalaku sakit. Minnie! Cepat periksa aku!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah murid-muridnya ini. Ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan datanglah Heechul dengan wajah sangarnya, menatap murid-murid itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa orang yang luka dan sakit kepala juga ikut-ikutan batuk? Yang cuma pura-pura sakit saja," Heechul menarik napas dalam-dalam, "CEPAT ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI!"

Mereka semua berhamburan keluar, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan yeoja yang tidak punya perasaan itu. Cantik sih cantik tapi ia memiliki aura ratu iblis, tak seperti aura Sungmin yang seperti aura malaikat. Sulit dipercaya ratu iblis memiliki sepupu malaikat.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, giliran Sungmin yang menjadi pelampiasannya kekesalannya.

"Minnie terlalu memanjakan anak-anak itu! Kalau setiap hari kau selalu menanggapi mereka, nggak akan ada habisnya!"

"Tapi mereka bukannya datang kemari karena ada maksud jelek kan." jawab Sungmin sambil memasang wajah _aegyo_nya.

"Walau nggak punya maksud jelek, mereka punya maksud tersembunyi! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa sedikit! Terutama _namja_ satu itu! Si Cho Kyuhyun itu!" balas Heechul dengan sengit.

"Kyu..hyun?"

DEG…

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali berkeliaran di dekatmu, kan! Kita nggak bisa tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih berbahaya dari cowok-cowok bodoh lainnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Sungmin jadi mengingat pembicaraan mereka di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_Habisnya, kemarin seonsaengnim langsung tidur begitu sudah capek menangis."_

"_Tapi… kenapa seorang guru bisa bermalam bersama muridnya. Dalam keadaan hanya pakai baju dalam, dan tidur dibawah selembar selimut yang sama lagi." Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut._

"_Apa boleh buat. Kejadian semalam kan bukan situasi yang biasa." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar._

"_Tapi…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas._

"_Seonsaengnim… apa anda nggak merasa harus menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting?"_

"_Eh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan evil smirknya._

"_Apa anda benar-benar berpikir, bahwa di dunia ini ada namja yang nggak akan berbuat apa-apa… walau semalam suntuk ada yeoja hanya dengan pakaian dalam sedang berbaring disampingnya?"_

Kepalan Heechul meninju meja. "Minnie! Kau dengar nggak sih ?"

Sungmin mendongak dari mejanya, yang sejak tadi dipandanginya, dan menatap Heechul dengan shock. Sungmin tidak menyimak pembicaraannya dengan Heechul. Ia bahkan lupa sedang berbicara. Pantas saja Heechul mengamuk.

"Kemana saja kau waktu pulang pagi kemarin itu? Ayo ngaku! Aku ini kan pengganti walimu!"

Sungmin tetap diam. Ia malah menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak akan berbicara apapun tentang Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Bisa-bisa Heechul langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan ini dan membunuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Heechul menatapnya dengan ganas, seakan-akan ingin menelannya jika ia tetap tidak mau membuka mulut. Akhirnya ia berbicara, sekedar untuk menenangkan Heechul.

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu!" jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sangat tidak berbakat untuk menutupi sesuatu dari Heechul yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Sungmin layaknya sebuah buku terbuka yang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun karena semua bisa diketahui hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya.

"Huuuh! Nggak boleh! Minnie masih terlalu cepat buat punya pacar! Pokoknya nggak boleh!" Heechul menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Ia tak bisa mempercayai _namja _manapun untuk melindungi Sungmin.

"Chullie, pikirmu berapa umurku sekarang?"

Sraaaak!

"Anu.. Seonsaengnim, anda punya waktu?"

Heechul dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana berdirilah (?) seorang _yeoja _cantik yang sepertinya murid kelas XI.

"Mau nggak… mendengarkan masalahku?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum canggung karena ditatap sangar oleh Heechul.

Heechul yang melihatnya langsung berbisik pada Sungmin, "Anak _cheers._ Lagipula sepertinya anaknya sok."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang membantu pekerjaan Leeteuk diruangannya. Mengerjakan sebuah laporan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Lagipula ia melakukannya dengan imbalan. Satu set dinner. Kyuhyun memang sudah sering membantu pekerjaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya _seonsaengnim_─kecuali Sungmin─ yang dihormati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bolos pelajaran." Katanya sambil menyesap _earl grey tea _yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Leeteuk. Seonsaengnimnya ini benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ia merasa memiliki seorang hyung.

"Karena.. Aku mulai berpikir tindakanku selama ini sangat bodoh."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau kau tidak berubah, kau hanya menjadi anak bandel berotak encer."

"Bandel? Memangnya aku murid bandel?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa selama ini tindakannya selalu benar. Ya benar didunianya.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sedingin apapun sikapnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah hanya namja berusia 17 tahun. Bahkan masih sulit membedakan mana yang benar dan salah.

"Yang jelas, kau bukan murid teladan. Mana ada murid teladan yang berani macam-macam dengan _seonsaeng_nya sendiri."

Pernyataan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mematung. Ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin diapartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Apa anda benar-benar berpikir, bahwa di dunia ini ada namja yang nggak akan berbuat apa-apa… walau semalam suntuk ada yeoja hanya dengan pakaian dalam sedang berbaring disampingnya?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak pelan rambut cokelatnya._

"_Umm… Habisnya kan Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Kau bukan anak yang bisa berbuat macam-macam sama anak perempuan yang sedang hilang kesadaran. Kau anak yang baik"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Sebegitu besarkah rasa percaya Sungmin terhadapnya? Anak yang baik?_

"_Walau aku malu banget dilihat orang cuma pakai baju dalam begini.." lanjut Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona merah._

Kyuhyun terdiam mengingatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk percaya terhadap Sungmin. Percaya bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik, walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin juga.

"Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_… karena aku ini anak yang baik, aku tidak punya niat jahat dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim_."

"Apa anak yang baik akan pasang tampang seperti kau sekarang ini?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Leeteuk menohoknya. Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, tersenyum penuh makna. Ada perubahan yang jelas sejak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin. Perubahan yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun sudah jatuh cinta? Itu sih tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, yang perlu dikhawatirkan malah Sungmin. Leeteuk merasa sangat sulit Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan wanita itu.

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ memang orang yang menarik. Menurut Min Je-_ssi_ dan yang lainnya, kaulah yang paling lengket dengannya. Terus gimana kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

"Bagiku.. Aku punya 'sesuatu' yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam laptop dihadapannya. Ya, ia harus menyelesaikan masa lalunya dulu sebelum melangkah ke masa depan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk bertanya pada murid _yeoja _yang lewat. Ia sedang mencari namja tampan berambut cokelat sekaligus anak yang paling bermasalah disekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun! Ketemu juga nih." Sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai (?) dikoridor. Tak sengaja ia memamerkan senyum 1000 wattnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun terpesona menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu.. yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Lanjut Sungmin sambil mengaitkan jarinya dibelakang punggung. Ia merasa aneh ditatap seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan saja." Kata Kyuhyun datar, berusaha menahan gejolak aneh dihatinya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah punya pacar?"

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Kyuhyun_. Rencana apa lagi ini._

"Begini.. apa sekarang ada anak yang kau sukai?"

"Ng.. Nggak ada sih.."

"Serius? Kyaaaaaa" Sungmin berteriak histeris seperti orang yang memenangkan undian sabun mandi (?) membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya sweatdrop tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan soal itu segala?"

"Itu karena.. Kyaaaa! Kau tunggu saja nanti." Jawab Sungmin sambil berbalik arah dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang mendadak jadi aneh. Benar-benar tidak sesuai umur.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berbalik, ada satu hal yang lupa ditanyakannya.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun.. Terus, kau suka anak _cheers_?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin yang terakhir sukses membuat Kyuhyun membatu. Harapan yang sedikit hinggap dihatinya tadi langsung terbang kejendela. Hilang dan tak berbekas.

Setelah Sungmin benar-benar pergi, Heechul datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian (?) Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sudah kebaca tuh! Dasar Minnie, sekarang dia juga mau buka jasa mak comblang ya." Ujar Heechul dengan nada kelewat tajam.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku sama sekali nggak punya gambaran apa yang sekarang sedang berlangsung." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Heechul melirik ke arah Kyuhyun penuh ekspresi kemenangan. Rasanya seperti membahagiakan diri sendiri mempermainkan hati _namja_ miskin satu ini.

"Oh ya.. ada satu hal yang jelas sekali sudah kelihatan. Minnie sama sekali nggak menanggapimu, walau cuma seujung jari pun."

DEG

.

.

.

"Hore! Kalau begitu, dia nggak punya pacar ya!" terdengar teriakan girang dari seorang _yeoja _bernama Taeyeon. Sungmin yang mendengarnya turut senang. Taeyeon menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan mereka berputar-putar sambil berteriak kegirangan. Persis kedua anak kecil yang baru melihat taman bermain.

"Ne, dia bilang dia juga nggak punya yeoja yang disukainya."

"Kyaaaaa! Senangnyaaa! Gomawo _seonsaengnim_! Syukurlah aku memberanikan diri untuk berkonsultasi dengan anda."

"Te..Terus.. Setelah ini kau mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja menyatakan cinta!" jawab Taeyeon sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan membelakangi Sungmin. Taeyeon tersenyum licik.. ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Taeyeon.

"Me.. Menyatakan cinta?"

DEG

_Kok malah aku yang jadi deg-degan… Malunyaaaa.._

_DEG_

_Hari itu waktu Taeyeon berkonsultasi denganku…_

"_Seonsaengnim! tolong aku!"_

_Aku agak terkejut.. Karena kuusir keluar, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi jarang bertemu Chullie._

"_Aku suka pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kumohon bantu aku, seonsaengnim"_

_Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku diajak konsultasi masalah cinta._

"Kalau nanti semuanya berjalan lancar, aku pasti akan jadi _yeojachingu_ yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Aku nggak akan membuatnya bosan, kalau dia nggak suka dengan anak _cheers_, aku akan berhenti." Ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. _Hwaiting_ Taeyeon-_ah_!"

_Dia anak yang baik. Mungkin yeoja ceria seperti ini adalah pasangan yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Apartemen yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu terasa sepi sekali, pasti Kyuhyun juga membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang._

"Tolong bawa dia ke tempat janjian hari minggu besok!"

Kalimat Taeyeon yang terakhir sukses membuat Sungmin membatu.

_Apaaaa yang harus kulakukan? Aigoooo._

.

.

.

Diruangan miliknya, Leeteuk sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dari tadi ia asik menyilang-nyilang di lembar jawaban yang sedang diperiksanya. Tidak ada yang benar dari sejam yang lalu. Ia merasa gagal. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan prihatin. Tentu saja ini bukan salah _seonsaengnim_nya. Kelas itu saja yang bodoh, yang isinya hanya anak-anak populer yang hanya peduli tempat mana yang akan mereka datangi sehabis pulang sekolah, _make up_ merk apa yang tidak merusak kulitnya dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun muak membayangkannya.

"Apa-apaan sih anak ini. Sampai-sampai nomor handphonenya juga tertulis rata-rata kelas ini memang paling jelek." Ujar Leeteuk frustasi.

"_Seonsaengnim_, aku bantu periksa ya. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

"Sudahlah.. Mata anak sepintar kau bisa rusak jika melihat lembar jawaban seperti ini." Leeteuk mencoba berdalih, padahal ia mau saja menyerahkan urusan ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelikannya makan malam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk enteng. Tapi ia tetap memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedang memeriksa lembaran itu. Ia penasaran murid sebodoh apa yang menuliskan nomor handphonenya dilembar jawaban fisika. Ia lirik kertas itu, mencari tau namanya.

_Kim Taeyeon_

Kyuhyun merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Hey, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau nggak mencoba berteman dengan yang lain?" ujar Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Daripada ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan lembaran tes menyebalkan ini, lebih baik ia mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kepribadianku jelek sih.. Makanya nggak ada anak yang mau berteman denganku."

"Dasar bodoh! Pikirmu alasan seperti itu mempan terhadapku? Itu 'kan tergantung bagaimana caramu menghadapi mereka. Aku nggak tau apa yang mau kau lakukan atau mau jadi apa kau setelah ini. Tapi saat sudah berhasil mencapainya, keberadaan seseorang disampingmu akan membuat kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan berlipat ganda. Dan saat kau sedih, seseorang itu pasti akan menolongmu. Untuk anak yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga yang kompleks sepertimu, sekutu adalah hal yang mutlak diperlukan. Pasti berat bagimu kalau harus bertarung sendirian."

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun berpikir. Sekutu? Dan entah kenapa hanya satu calon nama yang ia punya, yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya. Lee Sungmin.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun dan langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menempel dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim _hah?"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Dan berani-beraninya Leeteuk menggodanya dengan Sungmin.

"Ya! _Seonsaengnim_! Jadi ini kesimpulan dari nasehat panjang lebar yang kau berikan untukku. Aish!"

Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jengah Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah melihat berekspresi seperti itu, Sungmin memang membawa banyak perubahan.

Sraaak!

"Permisi, apa Kyuhyun ada?" Sapa Sungmin dengan lembut.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun dengan penuh makna lalu mengatakan padanya tanpa suara, '_Hwaiting_!'. Kyuhyun _speechless_.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menyusuri areal pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik restoran yang dilewatinya, ia belum makan malam. *poor kyu*

"Sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _ya. Ku dengar kau sering bantu-bantu dia."

"Karena Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ selalu mentraktirku makan malam setiap kali aku selesai membantu pekerjaannya."

"Ah… Begitu. Iya ya, kau kan tinggal sendirian. Ada imbalannya ternyata. Eh? Berarti hari ini kau nggak dapat makan malam karena aku?"

"Bukannya Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ yang membiarkanku pergi karena akhir-akhir ini aku sudah terus-terusan ditraktir olehnya. Lagipula, sekarang dia belum gajian."

"Begitu ya.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, sekarang aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan terlalu serius."

"Nggak bisa begitu dong! Paling dari tadi siang kau belum makan makanan yang layak kan! Waktu dulu aku kerumahmu, yang ada di dalam kulkas cuma susu saja! Namja yang sedang masa pertumbuhan seperti kau bisa tumbang kalau pola makannya seperti itu. Minimal kau harus sarapan yang benar ya. Sarapan itu penting untuk mendapatkan energi yang diperlukan selama beraktivitas sehari penuh." Sungmin mengomel sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. _Perhatian ini.. Kasih sayang ini.._

Deg

"Sebelum mulai belajar, kau harus makan dulu. Hanya kau yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisi badanmu sendiri. Kalau nggak bisa jaga diri, berarti kau belum boleh hidup sendirian." Lanjut Sungmin. Kali ini ia mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat jantung namja berambut cokelat karamel ini berdegup sangat cepat.

Deg

"Kalau anda… yang menyuapiku, aku akan…" _Apaaa yang barusan kukatakan? Pabbo pabbo_, rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Bersama yeoja ini membuatnya _lost control_.

"Kyuhyun itu suka bermanja-manja nih. Apa boleh buat deh. Boleh juga, sekali-sekali aku akan ke tempatmu untuk memasak." Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dimasaknya diapartemen Kyuhyun.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu.." Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah tapi Sungmin kelihatannya sangat bersemangat.

"Makanya, tolong kau juga dengar permintaanku ya. Jam 2 siang hari minggu nanti. Aku ingin kau datang ke taman _Univille_. Seorang _yeoja _yang sangat menyukaimu akan menunggu kedatanganmu disana. Namanya Kim Taeyeon. Anaknya ceria sekali. Walau cuma sekali, kuharap kau mau mencoba untuk menemuinya."

_Oh ya.. ada satu hal yang jelas sekali sudah kelihatan. Minnie sama sekali nggak menanggapimu, walau cuma seujung jari pun._

Kalimat tajam dari Heechul masih membekas dihatinya. Ternyata benar. _Yeoja _dihadapannya ini, tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun datar, menutupi kenyataan bahwa hatinya telah retak hari ini. Tapi apapun yang Sungmin minta, apapun akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya. Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum jam 2. Setelah mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon, selesailah perannya. Ia tidak menyadari, ada tiga pasang mata dari sebuah kafe didepan taman itu yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tentu saja salah satu pemilik sepasang mata itu ada Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon-_ah_. Dia sudah datang. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Biarkan saja dia. Siapa suruh jadi _yeoja_ sok polos. Cih!" jawab Taeyeon sambil memakai maskara.

2 jam kemudian…

Sungmin mulai panik. Ia sudah menunggu 2 jam. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Taeyeon belum juga datang. Jika Kyuhyun tidak datang, itu mungkin masih masuk akal. Tapi kenapa Taeyeon tak juga datang? Bukankah dia yang merencanakannya? Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk menunggu satu jam lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ada namja yang menghampirinya. Menggodanya.

"Taeyeon-_ah_. Lihat! Benar-benar deh. Si Sungmin itu nggak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia benar-benar _yeoja_ tukang sihir. Berapa banyak namja yang harus memujanya baru dia bisa puas? Gara gara dia, nggak ada seorangpun _namja_ yang melirik kita."

Taeyeon tersenyum sinis, "Makanya, Taeyeon yang cantik ini sudah berbaik hati memberikannya hukuman karma kan─

_Soro kkeullyeo wa wa wa neukkimi wa_

_Naege wa wa wa jjarithan neukkimi wa_

_Wow! Ireon gibun choegoya_

_Nal mallilsu eopseul geoya_

_Nan top top girl_

Lagu _Top Girl _dari _handphone _Taeyeon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Taeyeon melihat handphonenya, _ah nomor siapa ini?_

"_Yoboseo_. _Nugu_? Lee Yul? Sekarang? Di Mac. Aku di lantai dua Mac di depan taman _Univille_." Setelah teleponnya mati, Taeyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memasang tampang _pabbo_.

"Tadi itu Lee Yul yang mana ya? Aku pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi kok aku nggak ingat."

"Ya tentu saja kau pernah mendengarnya. Makanya jangan kebanyakan deket sama _namja_. Gitu aja sampai lupa. Pantes tes fisika nggak lulus." Ujar temannya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ah sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku harus memberikan balasan setimpal pada Sungmin yang sudah berani-beraninya memikat Kyungie" Gerutu Taeyeon.

"Loh? Bukannya Jang Kyung-mu sendiri yang tergila-gila padanya? Kau ini memang setan kecil Taeyeon-_ah_."

"Sama saja kan? Lagian _yeoja _itu baik sekali pada semua orang. Biarkan saja dia menunggu disitu sampai beberapa jam lagi. Kyuhyun pun nggak mungkin datang."

"Kenapa kau tau dia pasti tidak datang?"

"Habis, dia sudah pernah menolakku sekali. Dulu waktu kelas X, aku pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kalian tau dia menjawab apa? 'Aku benci orang bodoh' dengan ekspresi datarnya. Inilah balasan untuknya sekaligus Sungmin. Bukannya gosip sudah tersebar bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin tapi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Jelas Taeyeon pada temannya.

Temannya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya, tak menyadari bahwa namja yang duduk membelakangi mereka sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan merupakan _seseorang _yang mengaku bernama Lee Yul, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Titik-titik air mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul. Tapi tak menyurutkan niat Sungmin untuk menunggu kedua muridnya yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu. _Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.. Apa mereka sudah.._

"_Seonsaengnim_!" Sungmin mendengar suara namja memanggilnya. _Ah akhirnya Kyuhyun datang._ Ia membalikkan badannya tapi bukan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Melainkan seorang _namja_ yang berpenampilan seperti _rocker_.

"Wah.. wah.. Jadi kau benar seorang _seonsaengnim_? Kalau aku punya guru secantik dirimu, aku takkan keberatan kalau setiap hari harus datang ke sekolah." goda namja yang memakai ikat kepala lalu menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu dari tangannya tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat.

"Sudahlah.. Muridmu yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu yang memperkenalkan kau padaku. Katanya ada guru perawat yang haus _namja_, makanya dia minta tolong aku untuk main-main denganmu."

Deg

Sungmin diam. Matanya menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Taeyeon berkata seperti itu? jadi ini semua hanya jebakan? Lantas senyum tulus yang diberikan Taeyeon itu hanya palsu?

"Lepaskan dia."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam. _Apa salah yeoja ini sehingga ia harus terus terluka karena kebaikannya sendiri?_

_Namja_ berikat kepala itu menatap bingung, sebelum ia bisa menyanggah perkataan Kyuhyun yang bagai perintah itu, Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan enteng. Berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kau salah orang. _Yeoja_ ini bukan _seonsaengnim_. Dia murid SM _High School_, _yeojachingu_ku. Bagian mana dari _yeoja_ ini yang memperlihatkan dia sebagai seorang _seonsaengnim_? Dan tadi aku sudah bertemu Kim Taeyeon, dia sedang bersama temannya yang ingin dikenalkannya padamu."

"Cantik nggak?"

"Tentu saja mereka sangat cantik seperti Ga In dan Narsha dari _Brown Eyed Girls_."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun─yang tentu saja merupakan kebohongan, _namja _berikat kepala itu langsung pergi dengan penuh semangat. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin terseok-seok (?) mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat. Ia pun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh didepan Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya sungguh sakit. Ia dipermainkan. _Lagi_. Setelah jauh dari tempat tadi, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam wajah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus guratan kesedihan dari wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun. Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan. _Mianhae._ Tapi aku janji berikutnya pasti aku akan menjadi seorang _seonsaeng _yang bisa diandalkan. Kau tak usah khawatir. _Ne_? Oh ya.. aku mau pergi belanja. Kau pulanglah duluan."

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, Sungmin sudah melangkah menjauh, berusaha secepat mungkin menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya.

Akhirnya ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu ditepi jalan. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang memandangnya seakan berkata mungkin ia adalah sedang hamil tapi pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Perlahan Sungmin merasa tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun? Tatapan matanya sedih seolah merasa bersalah tidak bisa melindunginya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Kupikir, lebih baik aku pura-pura nggak tau dan langsung pulang saja. Tapi sekarang aku agak marah. Makanya aku kembali untuk menyusulmu."

"Kyu..hyun? Kena─"

"Jangan berubah. Anda lebih baik tetap seperti yang sekarang ini. Tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil, gampang kena tipu orang. Melihatmu menangis tersedu-sedan dipinggir jalanan seperti ini.. Aku nggak merasa nggak suka melihatmu yang seperti itu.." potong Kyuhyun.

_Jangan sembunyikan lukamu Sungmin. Jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungimu._

.

.

.

"Terus.. Entah dengan cara yang bagaimana, si Kyuhyun itu membuat seluruh rencanaku hancur berantakan. Ditambah lagi hari ini kelas kita ada pelajaran tambahan fisika dari Leeteuk seonsaengnim kan? Ah akhir-akhir ini aku sial terus." Cerita Taeyeon kepada temannya sambil memakai kuteks dikuku kakinya. Padahal mereka sedang dikelas. Tapi tetap saja, penampilan itu nomor satu bagi Taeyeon. Ia tak peduli dengan nilainya.

"Eh, bukannya Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ sedang ada penelitian keluar?" jawab temannya.

"Loh jadi kita sama si─" Belum sempat Taeyeon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah menatap horror kepada sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_. Biar aku yang akan mengubah monyet-monyet kecil seperti kalian yang hanya tau berdandan.. jadi manusia kembali. Bersiaplah aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan. Karena aku ini paling benci dengan namanya orang-orang bodoh."

JDEEEER! Petir menyambar kuat pertanda penyiksaan akan segera dimulai. Taeyeon menelan _saliva_nya dengan susah payah, menatap horor Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata mematikan.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelas 'mengajarnya'.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan diam tak menyahut.

"Aku selalu kelupaan nih. Tapi mungkin aku akan benar-benar mampir ketempatmu untuk membuatkan sarapan." Tukas Sungmin seraya mengaitkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah._ Dwaesseo_ ."

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang berjarak tiga langkah darinya. "Kenapa? Aku selalu merepotkanmu, makanya sudah selayaknya aku balas budi! Dasar pelit! Biarkan aku berterima kasih dong!"

"Perasaan _itu _saja sudah cukup bagiku." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan hingga Sungmin tak akan mungkin mendengarnya. _Demi melindungi sebuah bintang nan mungil.. Kelembutanmu yang bagaikan sang malaikat.. selalu saja menyebabkan dirimu terluka._

"_Seonsaeng. _Aku bukan anak yang baik kok. Karena aku menyimpan hasrat pada sang malaikat. Kuharap anda nggak datang ketempatku." Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo.

"Kyuhyun? Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Park Sun Young | Luna [f(x)] as yeoja 16 years old

Lee Tae Min [SHINee] as namja 16 years old

Kang Hoi Yun [OC] as sport teacher

Chae Kyung [OC] as Luna's friend

Hyo Rin [OC] as Luna's friend

Ryu Hwan [OC] as Tae Min's friend

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]; TaeNa [Tae Min – Luna]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : TVXQ! (****東方神起****) - Hug**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER THREE

Disebuah tempat yang sepi di gedung SM _High School_, tepatnya diatap gedung, terdengar suara pekikan _yeoja _yang memekakkan telinga.

"APA-APAAN INIIII? Aku minta dibelikan _banana milk, _tapi kenapa yang kau bawa malahan _banana orange milk_? _Banana orange milk _itu terlalu encer, tahu! Aku nggak suka! Mana _sandwich_nya juga nggak sesuai dengan pesananku.. Aku nggak suka tomat, makanya kusuruh kau pesan _egg sandwich_ kan!"

_Namja _yang jadi sasaran bentakan _yeoja _itu menatapnya dengan takut. "Tapi, Luna.. Waktu aku sampai disana, _sandwich_ yang ada tinggal itu."

_Yeoja _yang bernama asli Park Sun Young itu mendengus kesal. "Jangan banyak alasan Taemin! Jadi pesuruh saja kau masih nggak becus!"

Taemin menunduk perlahan. "_Mianhae.."_

"Sebenarnya kau ini─"

Omelan Luna terhenti saat sebuah jari terasa menyentuh dahinya pelan. "Luna.. ini jerawatnya kau pencet lagi ya?"

Wajah Luna memerah. "Ja─jangan main sentuh aku seenakmu sendiri!" Tanpa sadar Luna mendorong Taemin dengan keras kearah tepi gedung.

Taemin menutup matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah. Pasrah. Jika ini bisa membuat Luna senang.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap polos _namja_ yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. _Namja _itu adalah Kang Hoi Yun, guru olahraga di SM High School. Ia juga terkenal sebagai duo _seonsaeng_ ─bersama Eun Min Je─ yang menggilai Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah polos dihadapannya dengan perasaan malu. Wajahnya memerah, tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang bertampang sangar. Ia sedang berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk makan malam berdua dengannya, mengukir kenangan indah diakhir masa lajangnya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ jelek pilihan orang tuanya. Sungmin yang polos, merasa bahwa _namja _didepannya ini hanyalah rekan kerja yang tak mungkin berniat macam-macam padanya, berniat menerima ajakan Hoi Yun. Tapi sebelum ia membuka mulut, Kyuhyun datang dan mengucapkan 'salam' terbaiknya pada Hoi Yun.

"Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_, kudengar hari pernikahan anda sudah ditetapkan. _Chukkae_. Nah, Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim. _Aku pinjam Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ dulu. Ada kasus darurat."

Hoi Yun langsung tertunduk lemas, frustasi. Didalam kepalanya terbayang bayang wajah pengantinnya nanti. Mengerikan. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari sana, sebelum Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan Hoi Yun.

Sungmin dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat. "Tu─tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun! Sa─sakit.. Kasus gawat darurat apa maksudmu?"

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh, Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. "Bohong kok."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau pakai bohong segala sih?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. _Bukannya kalau aku nggak turun tangan, anda bakalan didesak Hoi Yun untuk mengiyakan permintaannya? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Walau harus melakukan pelanggaran, aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya.. Apapun yang terjadi.. Ingin bisa meraihmu Lee Sungmin.. _"Kuharap anda mau sedikit lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Sama apa?" Sungmin masih tetap memasang tampang polosnya. Tampaknya ia belum mengerti alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menariknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi_.Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal perasaan namja yang seperti itu. _"Anda kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Jangan menyambut ajakan _namja _kalau anda nggak punya minat padanya."

"Tapi aku dan Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_, kami ini rekan kerja!" gerutu Sungmin yang tidak terima dinasehati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Paling tidak, bagi Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ kelihatannya nggak hanya sebatas itu. Pokoknya anda harus hati-hati. Karena nggak hanya Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_, umumnya _namja _itu suka sama _yeoja _yang cantik. Dalam kasus anda, ada baiknya anda camkan bahwa setiap _namja_ disekeliling anda pasti punya maksud tersembunyi. Walau diiming-imingi permen, anda nggak boleh mengikuti mereka. Terutama, anda harus menghindari berada dalam satu ruangan hanya berduaan dengan murid _namja_." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang paling sabar yang bisa digunakannya.

"Termasuk kau?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lama dia memikirkan jawabannya. Sungguh egois jika ia mengatakan hanya dirinya yang boleh dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia sadar statusnya siapa. Hanyalah seorang _murid_.

"Nggak ada pengecualian. Karena aku juga _namja _murid SMA. Aku permisi dulu."

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Aneh sekali melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu.

"Minnie! Ah aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Ada anak kelas X yang jatuh dari lantai 3!" seruan seorang murid _yeoja_ membuat Sungmin panik seketika dan langsung berlari keruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Kagetnyaaa. Kalau kau jatuh kepala duluan, bisa-bisa sekarang ini nyawamu sudah melayang. Berkat pepohonan dan semak-semak yang ada di bawah yang menahan jatuhmu, kau berhasil selamat cuma dengan luka-luka gores seperti ini. Taemin-_ah_, pokoknya sekarang kau nggak boleh memaksakan diri. Rasanya sakit kan? _Arra_?" Omel Sungmin pada _namja_ imut yang sedang diobatinya sekarang.

"_Ne_, _seonsaengnim_. _Mianhae_." Jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh karena kecerobohanmu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Taemin terdiam sejenak dan menjawab. "_Ne. _Aku mencoba mengambil kertas yang diterbangkan angin, dan tanpa sadar…"

"Apa boleh buat. Mulai sekarang, kau nggak boleh lagi melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya."

Taemin tersenyum, _"Arraseo_. Aku akan hati-hati."

"Janji yaaa."

Heechul yang memandang mereka berdua jengah. Mereka terlihat sejenis. Sama-sama makhluk yang berkadar (?) _aegyo_ tinggi.

.

Luna berdiri didepan pintu kesehatan dengan gelisah. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja dia tidak mendorong Taemin saat itu, mungkin Taemin tak akan begini. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin masuk kedalam, bagaimana jika Taemin mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Taemin terjatuh?

"Daripada celingak-celinguk dari tadi, kenapa kau nggak sekalian saja masuk ke dalam? Kalau kau datang untuk konsultasi, guru perawat yang baik hati itu pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

Luna menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara. _Kyuhyun sunbae_. "Bukan! Aku nggak bermaksud begitu! Nggak ada hubungannya sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! _JOEGIYO_!" Setelah membuat keributan yang dibalas tatapan melongo dari Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Luna berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengetahui kondisi Taemin.

Perhatian Heechul teralihkan pada keributan diluar. Ia keluar dan hanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa lagi datang kesini? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar serius mengincar Minnie! Bukan─"

"Kyuhyun _hyung_! Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." potong Taemin.

"_Nuguya_?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, tak peduli _namja _dihadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung _pertama kali saat aku sedang diganggu rombongan anak dari sekolah lain. Aku nggak bergerak saking takutnya. Orang-orang yang lain hanya melintas saja, bahkan nggak mau melihat padaku walau hanya sekilas. Waktu aku merasa bahwa aku ini hanya sendirian diseluruh dunia ini, hanya Kyuhyun _hyung _seorang yang mau membelaku. Setelah itu, anak-anak SMA _Kyung Hee_ itu segera menghilang entah ke mana. Berkat _hyung, _masalah bisa selesai tanpa aku harus kena pukul. _Hyung_ langsung pergi setelah menolongku, sampai-sampai aku nggak sempat bilang terima kasih. _Gomawo hyung_." Cerita Taemin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang disenyuminya, malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sungmin yang kesal melihat respon Kyuhyun, langsung mencairkan suasana yang dibuat beku oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dengan begini, sekarang kalian berdua berteman ya. Kyaaaaa! _Chukkae_!" teriak Sungmin heboh sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ya! Minnie! Maksudmu apa sih.." gerutu Heechul.

Taemin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Anu.. Aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Hey, katanya Taemin jatuh dari lantai 3." Tukas seorang _yeoja _berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Chae Kyung.

Hyo Rin─_yeoja _yang memakai bando─duduk diantara Luna dan Chae Kyung. "Eh? Gimana lukanya?" tanyanya panik. Taemin merupakan salah satu _flower boy _di SM _High School_. Bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi kalau dia punya banyak _fans_.

"Sepertinya hampir nggak ada luka." Jawab Chae Kyung.

"Fyuuh.. mukjizat tuh! _Ya_! Luna, kau tahu soal ini?" tanya Hyo Rin pada Luna yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah dingin. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"_Aniya_." Tukasnya dingin.

"Dasar _yeoja _berhati dingin! Dia kan sepupu mu." Komentar Chae Kyung dengan nada bercanda.

Luna mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "_Namja _lembek seperti dia bukan sepupuku."

Hyo Rin tertawa mendengarnya. "Begitu ya.. Iya kalian berdua sama sekali nggak ada mirip-miripnya."

"_Namja _seperti dia lebih baik luka parah saja sekalian." Luna menarik tasnya dan dengan cepat pergi dari ruang kelasnya. Rasanya muak sekali mendengar 'fakta' itu.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Heechul langsung duduk dikursi makan sambil menunggu sepupunya memasak. Hari ini ia menginap dirumah Sungmin. "Entah bagaimana, aku merasa aneh sekali melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Setiap hari, anak yang namanya Taemin itu selalu datang ke kelas XI dan mengekor kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Anak-anak kelas XI yang lain melihat Taemin seperti melihat alien saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

"Dia tetap seperti biasanya, melakukan apa yang disukainya saat dia ingin melakukannya. Aku curiga, sepertinya dia melihat Taemin seperti melihat sebutir kerikil kecil yang menggelundung ditepi jalan. Untuk sementara, kelihatannya dia nggak punya maksud jahat. Tapi kenapa _namja_ nggak pedulian seperti Kyuhyun itu yang malah menolong Taemin ya.."

"Soal itu sih.. Itu karena Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik."

"Di seluruh dunia ini cuma kau saja yang bilang orang seperti dia itu 'baik'" Balas Heechul cuek.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan mata kelincinya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa Heechul sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

"'Kenapa'? Itu kan.."

_Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa siapa saja bersikap lembut pasti menyimpan udang di balik batu,_pikir Heechul. Dan tugasnya adalah menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Sungmin.

"Habis, Kyuhyun kan juga sudah menolong Taemin. Mananya yang kurang baik?" Tuntut Sungmin.

"I.. Itu sih… Pendeknya si Kyuhyun itu sepertinya punya kecenderungan _gay_." Heechul mencoba membuat teori baru. Sungmin kan polos, dan ia bisa memanfaatkannya. Dengan begitu ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Chullie…"

"Ha.. Habisnya coba saja kau pikirkan! Anak yang namanya Taemin itu kan imut banget! _Namja_ seperti dia pasti memancing kecenderungan _gay_ pada orang lain! Lagipula si Taemin itu sendiri bilang bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau dari awal Kyuhyun sudah memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang _gay_, bisa-bisa Taemin langsung kabur ketakutan, kan! Mereka berdua sangat serasi, iya nggak? Walau kepribadiannya jelek, asalkan dia diam. Kyuhyun itu termasuk _namja _cakep lho! Lee Taemin itu manis seperti _yeoja_. Sudah begitu dia baik sekali pada orang lain." Ucap Heechul dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan seperti _salesman_ (?) profesional.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun itu bukan _gay_. Beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah bilang, katanya dia menyimpan hasrat pada sang malaikat." Entah kenapa semburat merah mulai tergambar diraut wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin tiap kali dirinya mengingat kata-kata itu. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun *pabbo Min*

"Dia ituuuuuu." Heechul geram mendengarnya. Ternyata benar apa yang dicurigainya. Kyuhyun memang memiliki hasrat terhadap Sungmin.

"Chullie, kau kenapa?"

"Minnie! Untuk sementara waktu aku akan menginap disini!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya, _Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan berurusan denganku._

"Bo.. Boleh saja sih.. Tapi kenapa?"

"Untuk mengusir serangga!"

.

.

.

"DASAR _PABBO_! Kenapa kau bisa salah mengerjakan soal segampang itu? DASAR TAEMIN _PABBO_! Apalagi, kau hanya salah di soal yang paling kukuasai! Kau iniiii…" Luna menatap Taemin seolah ia bisa menelan _namja _berambut jamur itu bulat-bulat. Ia meremas buku PR ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk. Luna sendiri tak memedulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang hampir sudah biasa melihat 'penindasan-Taemin-oleh-Luna' setiap hari.

"Makanya kan aku sudah bilang, aku nggak pede.. Lagipula, kenapa kau menyalin jawabanku, padahal sebenarnya matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling kamu kuasai?" lirih Taemin.

Luna menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Aku lupa mengerjakan PR. Makanya, mau nggak mau aku terpaksa harus menyalin jawabanmu yang bahkan sebenarnya nggak sudi kulihat! Gara-gara kau, aku dapat malu besar tahu! Minta maaf! _Kajja _cepat minta maaf!" Luna menggulung bukunya dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke kepala Taemin.

"Aduuh.. Aduuh.. _Appo, _Luna!" Taemin melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya dan berlari kecil menghindari Luna yang siap memukulnya lagi dan lagi.

Ryu Hwan─teman dekat Taemin─menghela napas panjang. "Begitu lagi.. begitu lagi."

Chae Kyung duduk disamping Ryu Hwan, mengikuti kegiatannya yaitu menonton 'penindasan-Taemin-oleh-Luna'. Sebagai teman Luna pun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Mengganggu Luna yang sedang marah sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang singa tanpa perlindungan apapun. "Kenapa Luna selalu saja menjahili Taemin sampai seperti itu ya?"

Ryu Hwan mengangkat bahu. "Sebaliknya, aku malah nggak ngerti kenapa si Taemin mau-maunya menuruti apapun kata _yeoja _seperti si Luna itu. Habisnya, diapakan juga oleh Luna, Taemin selalu saja tersenyum kan?"

Luna menatap penuh amarah pada _namja _dihadapannya yang kini sudah terpojok di dinding kelasnya. Ia menarik dasi _namja _itu kuat hingga Taemin terpaksa berjinjit agar lehernya tidak tercekik oleh dasinya yang ditarik Luna. Luna mendekat ke telinga Taemin yang kini sejajar dengan bibirnya dan berbisik, "Kenapa kau nggak bilang pada siapapun bahwa akulah.. yang mendorongmu sampai jatuh dari lantai 3?"

Luna diam menunggu jawaban dari Taemin. Tapi Taemin tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Luna.

"Aku paling sebal melihat _namja _sepertimu!" Luna berteriak dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada dasi Taemin sehingga dasi itu lolos dari seragam Taemin dan..

DRAAK!

.

.

.

Ryu Hwan memapah Taemin ke ruang kesehatan. _Cih dasar nenek sihir, _batin Ryu Hwan yang sangat kesal terhadap Luna. Bagaimana bisa Taemin tak pernah memberontak diperlakukan seperti ini? "_Seonsaeng_, tadi dia jatuh dan sepertinya kepalanya terbentur."

Sungmin panik melihat Taemin yang dipapah Ryu Hwan. Sepertinya kesadarannya tinggal sedikit akibat benturan cukup keras dikepalanya. "Tolong tidurkan dia di tempat tidur di sana itu."

Setelah Ryu Hwan membaringkan Taemin di ranjang, Sungmin mendekatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Taemin-_ah_! Taemin-_ah_! Kau dengar!"

"Urngh.." hanya erangan yang terdengar dari Taemin sebelum akhirnya _namja _itu memilih untuk tidur karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sungmin mengelus kepala Taemin dengan lembut. "Syukurlah, kau masih sadar. Sepertinya bagian belakang kepalamu hanya terbentur sedikit." Sungmin menoleh pada Ryu Hwan yang setia berdiri disamping Taemin, "Kenapa dia bisa jadi begini?"

"…"

"Akhir-akhir ini, luka yang diderita anak ini bukan luka biasa. Ayo jawab!"

Ryu Hwan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin kearah lain. "Anu.. Sepupunya yang bernama Sun Young atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Luna itu selalu.." Ryu Hwan bingung. Selalu apa? Mem_bully_? Tapi bukankah selama ini Taemin tidak pernah mengeluh atas sikap Luna yang semena-mena terhadap dirinya? "Taemin itu bisa dibilang pesuruhnya Luna. Kalau Luna kesal karena sesuatu hal, seremeh apapun itu, dia pasti selalu menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Taemin. Tindakannya itu bukan sebuah pem_bully -_an sih. Tapi kurang lebih mirip seperti itu. Terus.. Entah kenapa Taemin selalu saja menuruti apapun kata-kata Luna."

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Taemin yang tertidur dengan penuh sayang. _Ada apa Taemin-ah?_

.

.

.

Taemin membuka mata perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih bersih. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Ia kembali menutup mata dan mengganti posisinya miring ke kiri dan membuka matanya lagi. Dahi Taemin mengernyit. Kyuhyun _hyung_?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." tukas Kyuhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dari tadi.

Taemin duduk diranjangnya dengan cepat. "Hyu─_hyung_? Kenapa _hyung _bisa berada disini?"

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang minta tolong padaku. Dia menyuruh aku untuk tetap disini sampai kau bangun. Tapi, dia sendiri malahan menghilang entah kemana." Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan melipat kacamata _minus_nya. "_Mianhae._ Orang itu, bagaimanapun juga, dia selalu memperlakukan kita-kita ini seperti anak-anak saja."

Taemin tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara sepanjang ini padanya. Mungkin ada baiknya juga ia 'terjatuh'. "Tapi Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu baik sekali."

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan malas. "Kadang-kadang dia suka melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia sih. Sudah begitu, caranya selalu mencolok."

"Jadi sifatnya yang seperti itu yang.. _hyung _sukai ya?" tanya Taemin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghadiahkan _deathglare _gratis sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Taemin yang terlalu frontal─baginya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi makhluk-makhluk yang mempunya kadar _aegyo _tinggi seperti Taemin dan teman sebangsanya, sebut saja Lee Sungmin.

"_Mianhae. _Tapi karena sesama _namja, _ada hal yang bisa kumengerti."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Taemin. Wajah itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang _namja_. Mungkin diluar sana banyak _namja _yang rela menjadi _gay _demi dirinya. Choi Minho misalnya? *abaikan:p*

"Aku ini juga _namja_, _hyung_!" Taemin mem_pout_kan bibirnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat imut. *Kika mimisan* "Dari dulu selalu saja seperti ini. karena wajahku yang seperti _yeoja, _aku nggak pernah diperlakukan seperti seorang _namja_. Luna.. dia itu sepupuku. Tapi aku sudah menimbulkan kenangan buruk baginya."

Taemin ingat saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun, ia tumbuh besar bersama Luna yang umurnya hanya berjarak satu bulan dengan dirinya. Luna adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara baginya. Tapi wajahnya yang terlalu imut membuat orang-orang─terutama _ahjumma-ahjumma _tetangga sebelah─sering berkomentar jika mereka sedang bermain bersama. 'Taemin imut sekali ya. Seperti _yeoja _saja' 'Bukannya Taemin akan lebih cocok kalau pakai bajunya Luna?'

"Tapi karena masih anak-anak, kami bisa langsung melupakan apa yang diucapkan oleh _ahjumma-ahjumma _itu. Lagipula, hubungan kami sangat baik dan kami berteman akrab. Kupikir.. Kami bisa selalu berteman akrab sampai kapanpun juga. Aku ingin jadi seperti _hyung_. Bukannya aku benci pada diriku yang sekarang ini.. Tapi, kalau aku bisa sekuat dan sekeren _hyung_, kupikir aku bisa membuat Luna merubah pandangannya tentang diriku. Pemikiran yang membosankan ya."

Kyuhyun menatap datar Taemin yang ada disampingnya. "Memang membosankan. Kuat dan keren bukan jaminan untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan yang mulus dan lancar."

Taemin turun dari ranjangnya dan melipat selimut yang tadi digunakannya. "_Ne. _Bahkan sepertinya.. _namja _seperti _hyung _saja nggak selamanya bisa selalu punya hubungan cinta yang mulus."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang merengut kesal. Atas dasar apa _namja _yang wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran _namja _ini berani mengomentari kisah cintanya. "…"

Taemin dengan cuek melanjutkan hipotesanya. "Apa _hyung _nggak berpikir memonopolinya untuk _hyung _sendiri? Walau Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu lebih tua, dia itu seorang _yeoja _yang manis lho! Tapi, tipe-tipe seperti Sungmin _seonsaengnim _itu, seumur hidup nggak akan ngerti kalau nggak terus terang bilang '_Johahae'. _Karena orangnya telmi banget."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Taemin dan memberinya _deathglare _lagi walau tahu tak akan berpengaruh pada Taemin. "Sudahlah. Kau pikirkan saja masalahmu sendiri. Dari tadi kau terus saja berisik."

SRAAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka oleh oleh seorang _namja _teman sekelas Taemin. "_Ya_! Taemin! Kepalamu sudah nggak apa-apa? Kita pulang yuk." Ajak Ryu Hwan.

"_Ne. Gwaenchanha_." Jawab Taemin sambil memakai dasinya.

"Bisa juga kau kena kemalangan seperti ini." tandas Ryu Hwan seraya melangkah masuk sesudah menunduk sopan pada _sunbae _paling fenomenal _a.k.a _Cho Kyuhyun karena berhasil menjadi satu-satunya murid yang ditakuti oleh guru-guru dan menjadi _namja _yang paling dekat dengan si malaikat SM.

Taemin tersenyum simpul. "Itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. Nggak sengaja, kakiku terpeleset, dan akibatnya kepalaku jadi terbentur."

"Jangan dibela lagi. Meski kalian itu sepupu, tapi perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan. Sifatnya jelek sekali sih. Nggak heran dia masuk _ranking yeoja _paling jelek."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mulai berkomentar, "_Ranking yeoja _paling jelek?"

Tatapan hangat dari Taemin seketika sirna. "Ryu Hwan, apa maksudmu?"

Ryu Hwan tersenyum canggung. Bodoh sekali ia sampai memberi tahu soal ini pada Taemin. Taemin itu paling tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar Luna dijelek-jelekkan. "_Ne. Ranking _pertama _yeoja _tercantik adalah Sungmin _seonsaengnim_." Ryu Hwan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dengan niat untuk berbasa-basi sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Taemin. "Kyuhyun _sunbae _beruntung sekali punya _yeojachingu _secantik di─"

"RYU HWAN!" seru Taemin marah.

Dengan berat hati Ryu Hwan merogoh sakunya─mencari kertas kecil berisikan daftar nama-nama _yeoja _tercantik dan terjelek─dan menyerahkannya pada Taemin. "_Ranking 'yeoja _tercantik di SM' itu memang versi mingguan acara '_Miss SM' _yang diadakan setiap festival kebudayaan. Lalu, _ranking 'yeoja_ terjelek di SM' itu memilih 10 orang _yeoja _terjelek berdasarkan tampang dan kepribadian. 5 nama teratas dipilih dari _voting _yang dilakukan sekelompok _namja. _Park Sun Young adalah langganan tetap di daftar _ranking _itu. Dan entah kenapa, kau juga jadi langganan tetap masuk daftar _ranking 'yeoja _tercantik'."

Taemin meremas kertas itu dengan penuh amarah. Suara dan raut wajah yang lembut kini berubah mengerikan. "Siapa yang sudah membuat ini?" Taemin siap memukul siapapun yang sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan Luna-nya.

.

.

.

Luna berjalan memasuki ruang loker murid secepat yang ia bisa. Dari tadi _yeoja _itu terus saja mengikutinya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan ikuti aku terus! Ditanya berapa kalipun, jawabanku tetap sama! Aku memukulnya karena dia membuatku sebal!" seru Luna marah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi diikuti seperti ini.

"_Waeyo_? Taemin sama sekali nggak bilang sepatah katapun bahwa luka-lukanya itu karenamu." Balas Sungmin dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Tak menghiraukan nada tinggi Luna terhadapnya.

Luna mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Dia itu memang super _pabbo_! Diperlakukan seperti pesuruh juga dia nggak keberatan, malah pergi dengan senang hati. Di_bully _juga dia masih saja terus tertawa! Dalam hatinya, dia pasti menertawakan dan membodoh-bodohi aku!"

"Memangnya Taemin bilang apa padamu?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Luna membalikkan badan. "Kalau dia berani membantah walau cuma sedikit saja, sekarang pasti dia sudah kubebani beton dan kutenggelamkan ke dasar laut!"

Sungmin memasang wajah _aegyo_nya dan menatap punggung Luna. "Kalau begitu, Taemin sama sekali nggak berbuat apa-apa dong! Lalu kenapa─"

Luna merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ya Taemin memang tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa ketika dia kasar padanya. Taemin selalu membalas semua perlakuannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang bak malaikat itu. Lalu apa salah Taemin sehingga dia yang jadi pelampiasan karena Taemin lebih 'cantik' dari dirinya? Luna memilih untuk pergi. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

Sungmin menarik tangan Luna. "Tu─tunggu! _Kajja _kita ngobrol sedikit lagi."

"Le─lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Merasa percuma menarik tangan Luna yang berusaha melepaskan diri, Sungmin memeluk erat Luna dari belakang seperti seorang _eomma _yang baru bertemu anaknya setelah hilang diculik. Luna terkejut. "Gyaaa! LEPASKAN! Apa maumu?"

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Luna. "Nggak akan kulepas." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya seerat yang ia bisa sehingga Luna merasa terhimpit.

"Guru pelaku pelecehan!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku.. Kumohon.." Ucap Sungmin sambil dengan wajah memelas.

Luna menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. "Orang yang cantik sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa mengerti."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap Luna penuh rasa penasaran.

Luna menarik perlahan ikat rambut yang Sungmin hingga rambut hitam panjang itu tergerai indah membingkai wajah _aegyo _sang pemilik. "_Seonsaeng.. _anda nggak pernah sekalipun dikatai 'jelek' kan. Padahal anda lebih tua dariku.. Tapi kulit anda jauh lebih putih, jauh lebih cantik.. Taemin juga sama. Dia orang yang sejenis dengan anda. Tuhan benar-benar nggak adil. Aku nggak peduli kalaupun nggak ada orang yang memujiku cantik. Tapi setidaknya seorang saja. Aku ingin mendengar ada seorang saja yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini 'cantik'. Bahkan orang yang pernah kusukai pun.. Bahkan dia juga.."

Luna membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Air matanya tumpah. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sangat menyukai _namja _teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lee Hyun. Saat itu sikapnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Lee Hyun, yang ditangkap oleh teman dekatnya Lee Hyun. '_Sepertinya Park Sun Young naksir kamu deh.' _Lee Hyun tersenyum mengejek. _'Sun Young? Hahaha jangan berani bermimpi. Aku lebih memilih tampang yang seperti Lee Taemin.' _Luna ingat itu semua, dari sanalah bermula hari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan di hidup Taemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Aku ingin jadi semanis Taemin.. _"Aku.. benar-benar sedih. Hiks.. Sampai-sampai aku melampiaskannya pada Taemin yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Huweeee."

Sungmin memeluk Luna untuk menenangkan tangisnya. "_Pabbo_. Di dunia ini, nggak ada _yeoja _yang nggak bisa jadi cantik. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukannya. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa kaulah _yeoja _tercantik diseluruh dunia. Jangan hanya melihat ke belakang. Kau harus optimis dan selalu memandang jauh ke depan. Mungkin orang itu.. tepat ada disampingmu."

Seorang murid _yeoja _kelas XI berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati Sungmin. "_Seonsaeng_! Taemin pingsan! Dia berkelahi dengan salah seorang _namja _kelas XI!"

.

.

.

Taemin membuka mata perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah panik Luna.

"Luna!"

Luna berkacak pinggang melihat sepupunya itu kini sudah sadar. "Kau ini.. dalam sehari, berapa kali mau diangkut ke ruang kesehatan baru puas? Padahal kau nggak pernah memukul orang. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah menantang orang berkelahi?"

Taemin tersenyum senang mendengar omelan Luna yang bagaikan alunan merdu ditelinganya. Omelan penuh perhatian yang sudah lama menghilang dari Luna. "Tapi aku sudah diceramahi Kyuhyun _hyung_ kok. Sepertinya pukulan yang terakhir nggak kena. Tapi satu pukulan itu sudah cukuplah."

Luna membantu Taemin untuk duduk diranjangnya. "Kalau Ryu Hwan dan Kyuhyun _sunbae _nggak menolongmu, mukamu nggak akan seutuh ini, tahu! Ngerti, nggak?"

Taemin hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Luna yang sedang mengomelinya. Membuat Luna jengah. "W─_wae_?"

"Aku cuma berpikir, sekarang kau sudah kembali pada dirimu yang dulu. Habis, sampai hari ini, biasanya kau selalu marah-marah terus. Tapi wajahmu seperti mau menangis aku jatuh dari lantai 3, juga waktu kepaku terbentur lantai. Sepertinya kau selalu menyesal." Taemin menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah. _Suatu saat nanti, apa perasaan ini akan bisa berubah jadi cinta.. _"Aku.. ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi, ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan sampai-sampai nggak ada habisnya. _Mianhae_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Akan kukatakan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan memaksakan diri. Wajah ketawa dan marahmu malah jauh lebih manis."

Airmata Luna yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh. Selama ini ia menutup matanya dan selalu melihat masa lalu. Padahal ada Taemin yang menganggapnya manis. Yang selalu berada disampingnya.

Taemin panik. "Ke─kenapa kau nangis? Mi─_mianhae. _Aku sudah ngomongin hal yang aneh ya?"

.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi setia berdiri didepan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan bahagia. "Kita pindah tempat sebentar. Ini namanya nguping."

"Ah.. tapi.."

.

.

.

"Di luar agak dingin, tapi bikin perasaan jadi enak. Iyakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Ah.. Oh iya.." Kyuhyun tak terbiasa saat mata foxy Sungmin menatapnya. Ia selalu merasakan gejolak aneh.

"Aku jalan sambil melepas sepatu saja ah! Enaknyaa.. Kyuhyun, sini! Kau juga coba deh. Enak sekali lho rasa rerumputan dibawah kaki seperti ini." Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan dengan riang direrumputan. Persis seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum bahagia membuat _namja_ yang memerhatikannya tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Lagipula ia malas meladeni omongan Heechul yang sarkartis nantinya. Tapi bukannya malah membantu, Sungmin malah menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi dunia Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berputar. Ia merasa tenggelam dalam mata foxy milik Sungmin.

DEG

Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan, menuju bahu Sungmin, ingin secepatnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan…

"Minnie! Kau telat banget sih! Sampai-sampai aku nggak sabar dan harus datang menjemputmu!" Suara besar Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali kealam nyata.

"Chullie, aku bukan anak-anak tau. Kau juga, kenapa kau jalan sendirian? Itu kan bahaya!"

"Dalam situasi ini, keadaanmulah yang jauh lebih berbahaya." Sindir Heechul sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Tapi yang disindir malah sibuk melihat tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya seakan-akan tangannya berubah menjadi tangan _cyborg_. _Apa-apaan tanganku ini._

Setelah puas (?) melihat tangannya, Kyuhyun memandang Heechul seolah-olah berkata '_Gomawo_, berkatmu aku jadi tertolong'.

Lalu Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. _Pelan-pelan. Mari melangkah maju. Perlahan-lahan agar jangan sampai merusaknya._

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim_."

"_Wae_?"

"Suatu saat nanti.. Ada satu hal yang bagaimanapun juga harus kuselesaikan. Saat itu, misalnya lagi-lagi aku salah jalan.."

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan berada disampingmu. Kalau nanti kau nangis, aku juga akan memelukmu." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nggak usah pakai peluk-pelukan segala." Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Tae Min [SHINee] as namja 16 years old

Jessica Jung [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Soon Young [OC] as Jessica's enemy

Lee Soo [OC] as a pervert child

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Summary :**

Kemurnian hati **Sungmin**, perlahan-lahan mulai mengubah diri si anak bandel, **Cho Kyuhyun**. Ia pun mulai menyukai Sungmin. Namun, kemudian mendadak muncul seorang murid pindahan, **Jessica Jung**, yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Seperti apa sih masa lalu Kyuhyun itu…?

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : TVXQ! (****東方神起****) - Rising Sun**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Kau ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sungmin ramah pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah buku dengan _hard cover _berwarna cokelat. "Ini. Aku bawakan daftar absen."

Sungmin menerimanya dengan curiga. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan daftar absen selama satu minggu terakhir ini? "Oh _gomawo_. Memangnya hari ini giliranmu piket?"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya. "_Ani_. Entah kenapa, daftar absen itu selalu saja tergeletak diatas mejaku." Tukas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memasang pose anak-tk-yang-lagi-sok-mikir-ala-orang-dewasa. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Tak menyisakan sesentipun dari makhluk _aegyo _itu. _Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

1 menit.. hening.

3 menit.. masih hening.

5 menit.. keheningan mulai pekat.

Sungmin mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Jangan begitu!"

Kyuhyun yang tak siap dengan seruan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba hanya mampu menjawab "Hah?" dengan wajah melongo.

"Kyuhyun, hanya karena kau baik sama orang, tapi tetap saja kau nggak boleh diam kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Nanti biar aku yang ngomong sama anak-anak yang dapat giliran hari ini."

"…"

Ketiga orang _yeoja _kurang kerjaan─pelaku utama yang meletakkan daftar absen di meja Kyuhyun setiap hari─yang sedang menguping dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat─mendengar─momen KyuMin yang _real _didepan mata mereka. Kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah menjadi _trending topic _di SM _High School_. _The Angel of SM with The Ice Prince of SM._ _Couple _yang sangat menarik bukan?

Hyoyeon yang mengintip dari jendela mulai berkomentar. "'Baik sama orang' katanya. Kyuhyun pasti langsung membatu."

Kedua temannya tertawa cekikikan. Tidak salah mereka menamakan _group _mereka sebagai '_The _KyuMin_ Shipper_'. Mereka berhasil membuat interaksi baru antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin walau caranya sedikit ilegal. "Habisnya, yang bakalan ngomong begitu cuma Minnie saja sih." Tukas seorang _yeoja _berambut hitam bernama Stephanie Hwang atau akrabnya, Tifanny.

Sunny tersenyum lebar. "Orang itu tetap saja nggak berubah. Tetap lucu!"

Hyoyeon menyudahi kegiatannya─mengintip KyuMin _couple _dari jendela─dan duduk disamping Tifanny. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini rasanya Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku sempat mau dikerjain oleh Go _seonsaengnim_ waktu pelajaran matematika."

_Hyoyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya memegang buku soal matematika. Ia menatap Em Pyo dengan takut. "Seonsaeng.. Anu.. Seonsaeng, waktu dipelajaran ini diterangkan, aku tidak masuk karena sakit. Makanya aku masih belum mengerti. Lagipula, sekarang pelajarannya sudah cukup jauh." Ucapnya dengan lirih._

_Em Pyo mendelik tajam pada Hyoyeon. "Palingan pelajaran yang kau terima di bimbel sudah jauh lebih maju lagi. Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan." perintahnya._

"_Tapi aku tidak__"_

"_Jangan alasan terus. Kerjakan! Ayo cepat!"_

_Hyoyeon tertunduk tapi tetap juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Percuma saja. Lagipula dia tidak pergi ke bimbel seperti yang gurunya itu katakan. Dasar ahjussi sial!, rutuk Hyoyeon._

"_Kim Hyoyeon! Kau dengar nggak?"_

_Selembar kertas kecil berisikan jawaban soal matematika yang diberikan Em Pyo tertera dimejanya. Hyoyeon terkejut saat tahu siapa yang memberikannya jawaban itu. Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah mejanya._

_Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar khasnya dan berkata, "Bungkam mulutnya."_

Hyoyeon melonjak kegirangan. Berkah besar baginya bisa mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenal tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Begitu katanya! Hampir saja aku bertekuk lutut padanya! Kyaaaaa."

Tifanny melihat sekelilingnya, mengawasi jika Kyuhyun menangkap mereka sedang menguping, "_Ya_! Suaranya jangan keras-keras hyo-rang." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga tahu kejadian yang hampir mirip. Anak-anak cowok dikelasku─dan Hyoyeon─selalu saja bolos tugas bersih-bersih dan maunya main terus. Lalu waktu itu, karena nggak bisa berbuat lain, terpaksa anak-anak cewek saja yang melakukan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir." Cerita Sunny tak mau kalah.

"_Ya! Kalian! Bisa kerja lebih serius dikit nggak sih?" pekik Sunny marah pada sekelompok namja teman sekelasnya._

_Kyuhyun menaikkan kursi keatas meja, "Nah, segini sudah cukup kan. Tapi masih ada separuh yang belum. Sisanya biar mereka yang kerjakan. Kalian nggak perlu bersikap dewasa dan memanjakan anak-anak itu."_

_Sunny tertegun melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu cuek dengan urusan orang lain apalagi urusan kelas. "Tapi mereka nggak mau langsung kerja."_

"_Buat mereka mau." Kyuhyun melangkah kearah namja-namja kelasnya itu berkumpul. "Ya! Kalian!"_

Hyoyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal itu? Kan kita sekelas Sunny."

"_Ya_! Hyo-rang, waktu itu kan kau tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Sunny.

"Terus, akhirnya anak-anak cowok itu mau bersih-bersih?" tanya Tifanny.

Sunny memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Iya sih. Walau alasannya karena mereka nggak mau cari masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dia itu kan tipe orang yang hanya mau mengerjakan apa yang jadi pekerjaannya saja. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah. Akhir-akhir ini ekspresinya makin lembut."

Tifanny mengangguk setuju. "_Ne. _Entah kenapa, jadi makin keren. Alangkah baiknya kalau hubungan mereka berdua bisa lancar."

Hyoyeon mengajak kedua temannya untuk kembali kekelas. Sambil jalan pun mereka masih saja memnbicarakan KyuMin _couple_.

"Walaupun aneh, Chullie selalu saja mati-matian menentang."

"Kenapa begitu ya? Tapi apa Minnie sadar akan perasaan Kyuhyun?"

"Kelihatannya dia orangnya telmi banget. Hahaha."

Seorang _yeoja _bermata tajam yang berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga menajamkan telinganya. _Cho Kyuhyun.._

"Jessica Jung!"

_Yeoja _yang dipanggil Jessica itu menoleh kebelakang. Tiga orang _yeoja _teman sekelasnya menatapnya tak senang. "Bisa ikut sebentar?"

Halaman di tepi sekolah itu tampak sepi. Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering 5 menit yang lalu. Membuat para penduduk SM mulai memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing, terkecuali untuk keempat orang _yeoja _murid kelas X yang memboloskan diri dengan sengaja.

Jessica menatap ketiga _yeoja _dihadapannya yang merupakan teman sekelas barunya itu dengan malas. "Terus? Kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat yang sepi orang begini? Kan kelihatannya seperti kalian yang akan mem_bully_ku."

"Oh? Rupanya kau sudah mengerti ya. Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf, dan kami anggap masalah selesai." Sahut salah seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang yang tampaknya seperti _boss _dari ketiga _yeoja _itu.

"Minta maaf? Karena menertawakan dinginnya drama persahabatan yang kalian mainkan?" tanya Jessica dengan angkuh.

"Itu semua demi Kang Hyun!" bentak _yeoja _itu tak terima.

Jessica menatap ketiga orang _yeoja _itu satu persatu. "Kalian ramai-ramai mengerubuti _yeoja _yang sudah mendekati _namjachingu _teman kalian, lalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik."

"_Yeoja _itu sendiri yang salah! Kenapa dia mau-maunya mendekati _namjachingu _orang lain! Makanya sebagai gantinya, kami yang─"

"Yang berhak bertarung dengan _yeoja _itu hanyalah _yeoja _yang namanya Kang Hyun itu. Iya kan? Seharusnya kalian nggak usah ikut campur dalam masalah itu." potong Jessica.

"_Neo_! Baru juga pindah kemari dan nggak tahu apa-apa. Jangan ngomong begitu sambil pasang tampang seperti orang yang tahu segalanya!"

Jessica tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Apa arti kata 'teman' sebenarnya? Tidak ada kata 'teman' dalam kamus seorang Jessica Jung. "Hanya dengan sepatah kata 'demi teman' maka semuanya dihalalkan begitu? Dasar! Kalian lega kan? Sekarang kalian sudah menemukan alasan pembenar untuk melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain."

Wajah _yeoja _itu merah menahan amarah. Jessica memang harus diberi pelajaran. "Jangan sok!"

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi mulus Jessica tapi respon yang diharapkan _yeoja _itu berbeda. Tatapan Jessica yang tadinya hanya sekedar tatapan meremehkan, kini berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh.

Dengan cepat Jessica menarik _yeoja _itu mendekat dan menyarangkan tendangan cukup keras ke perutnya dengan menggunakan lututnya.

_Yeoja _itu tersungkur ketanah. Kedua temannya yang tadi hanya menonton dibelakang segera mendekatinya.

"So─Soon Young! Soon Young!"

"Ka─kau.. Kejam sekali!"

Jessica tersenyum ambigu pada mereka seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Soon Young. "Dia duluan yang main tangan. Makanya.. Ini pembalasan yang adil."

Taemin yang dari tadi menonton atau lebih tepatnya mengintip, merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat tatapan membunuh Jessica. Seperti insting alami yang dirasakan kelinci jika ada serigala mendekat.

Jessica melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah yang baru seminggu lebih menjadi sekolahnya. Ya ia adalah seorang murid pindahan kelas X. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan tinggi yang semampai, membuat ia menjadi incaran para _sunbae_ disekolah barunya. Tapi mereka semua langsung mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Jessica saat menatap matanya. Sinar matanya tajam bagaikan pisau yang siap menusuk.

"Hey kalian sudah dengar tentang anak kelas X yang namanya Jessica Jung itu? Belum ada 2 minggu dia pindah sekolah kemari, dia sudah terlibat bentrok fisik dengan _yeoja _teman sekelasnya."

"Hebat! Di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia juga anak bermasalahkan?"

"Katanya, dia melukai seorang anak dikelasnya. Luka yang diberikannya itu makan waktu 2 minggu untuk sembuh. Karena kejadiannya begitu, maka orang tuanya jadi kerepotan menangani pihak sekolah dan anak yang harus mendapatkan perawatan itu, lalu akhirnya memindahkan sekolahnya kemari."

"Padahal kalau diajak bicara sepertinya dia anak yang baik."

"Tapi luka yang diberikannya pada anak yang mau mem_bully_nya baru sembuh setelah 1 minggu."

Jessica seakan tak peduli dengan gosip dan pandangan orang terhadap dirinya, kini ia sibuk mencari informasi tentang _namja_ yang menjadi alasan utama atas kepindahannya kesekolah ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia akan mencari segala cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Dan disitu, tanpa membuang waktu, Jessica menyarangkan tendangan yang hebat ke tubuh lawannya."

"Bagaimana luka anak-anak itu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Ah sepertinya mereka nggak apa-apa."

"Oh ya syukurlah.. Aku juga sudah dengar macam-macam gosip. Tapi sebelum bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.. aku nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia." Komentar Sungmin setelah mendengar Taemin menceritakan Jessica yang resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Lagi-lagi penyakit ikut campur Minnie kambuh" Heechul menghela nafasnya.

"Nggak boleh! Di dunia ini, ada orang yang bisa diajak ngomong baik-baik. Dan ada yang nggak." Bantah Taemin.

Heechul dan Sungmin kaget melihat Taemin yang biasanya kalem kini mati-matian melarangnya mendekati Jessica.

"Taemin-_ah_?"

Taemin menatap mata _foxy _Sungmin. "Aku nggak bisa mengungkapnya dengan baik. Tapi kurasa lebih baik _seonsaengnim_ nggak usah berhubungan dengan orang itu. Orang seperti _seonsaengnim_.. pasti akan terluka."

Kalimat Taemin membuat Sungmin meremas kuat handuk yang dipegangnya. _Seberbahaya itukah?_

"_Seonsaengnim_ nggak boleh menambah pekerjaan Kyuhyun _hyung_ lebih dari yang sekarang." Lanjut Taemin seperti sedang memperingati anak kecil agar tidak bermain di jalan raya.

"Lalu kenapa tahu-tahu nama Kyuhyun muncul dalam pembicaraan kita barusan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Masih ada hal yang belum aku ceritakan pada anda. Aku pernah bilang bahwa dulu Kyuhyun _hyung _pernah menolongku kan"

"N─_ne. _Waktu kau diganggu anak dari sekolah lain." Jawab Sungmin bingung.

"Tapi, yang jadi sebabnya itu perbuatanku sendiri."

"_Hen… Hentikan. Orang itu cuma tidur saja. Dia nggak berbuat apa-apa" ucap Taemin ketika melihat ada namja murid SMA Kyung Hee yang sedang mengusir gelandangan._

"_Hah? Dia mengganggu pemandangan saja. Kami hanya membantu tugas yang berwenang untuk membersihkan tempat ini tau!" balas seorang namja yang berambut panjang dengan nada sengit._

"_Ti.. Tindakan politikus nggak selamanya selalu benar. Lagipula, nggak baik memakai peraturan sebagai tameng untuk membenarkan perbuatan jahat kalian." Taemin berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya walau sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar membuat namja berambut panjang dihadapannya ini terusik._

"_Apa katamu? Banyak juga lagakmu bocah! Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini, mulai dari kau!" namja berambut panjang itu melayangkan tinjunya dan…_

_Kyuhyun menahannya sebelum tinju itu mendarat di wajah tanpa dosanya Taemin. "Bisa kau cukupkan sampai sini saja? Kalau cuma ingin pamer kekuatan, lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu waktu dan tempatnya."_

_Namja berambut panjang itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalanginya, mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi melihat namja berambut cokelat karamel dengan mata onyx khasnya._

"_Kau.. Cho Kyuhyun?" namja berambut panjang itu langsung melepaskan cekalan Kyuhyun dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, "Le.. Lepaskan! Ayo pergi!"_

"_Apaan sih? Kenalanmu ya?"_

"_Teman sekelas waktu di SMP! Kalian juga, lebih baik kalian nggak usah berurusan dengan dia! Kalau nggak, kalian akan menemui nasib buruk yang sama seperti teman akrabnya! Dia dan seluruh keluarganya… Mereka bisa memakai kekuasaan yang mereka miliki untuk menghancurkan seseorang segampang membalik telapak tangan!"_

"Memang benar, hampir semua keluarganya adalah keluarga politikus." Komentar Heechul.

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kyuhyun _hyung _menanggung beban yang sangat berat." Tambah Taemin dengan nada prihatin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Suatu saat nanti.. Ada satu hal yang bagaimanapun juga harus kuselesaikan. Saat itu, misalnya lagi-lagi aku salah jalan.._

"Nantinya pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Nggak usah khawatir Taemin-_ah_." Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang menenangkan. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang harus diselesaikan Kyuhyun, dan ia pasti tetap berada disampingnya. Melakukan apa saja yang ia bisa untuk Kyuhyun.

Taemin tercengang. "Darimana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Habisnya apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun kan sudah nggak sendirian lagi. Ada Taemin yang selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dekat denganya. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _juga sama. Semangat itu harus dibagi dengan orang lain! Lagipula.." Sungmin menepuk dadanya bangga. "Ada Sungmin _seonsaengnim _ini bersamanya. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku."

Taemin _speechless. _Mungkinkah ada harapan untuk _hyung_nya bisa mendapatkan Sungmin?

Heechul tersenyum iseng. "_Ya_! Minnie.. maksud ucapanmu yang terakhir itu tentu saja kau sebagai guru perawat. Iya kan?"

"_Keuroum_!"

Harapan Taemin tadi runtuh seketika. Memang suatu keajaiban kalau Sungmin bisa menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun tanpa pernyataan pasti dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Yah jika Kyuhyun menyatakannya pun masih diragukan juga Sungmin bisa mengerti apa tidak. _Kyuhyun hyung, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan 'good luck'…._

Jessica yang dari tadi berdiri didepan pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup, menggeram marah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitu rupanya. Kunci kebahagiaannya saat ini adalah.. Kuncinya ada dalam genggaman guru perawat yang manis itu ya. Benar-benar orang yang beruntung. Dia juga dikaruniai sebegitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Karena dia akrab dengan guru perawat, makanya dia bisa menjalani hari-hari sekolah dengan penuh kesenangan. Berarti, dia sudah lama sekali lupa dengan kejadian masa lalu. Begitu ya.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin sedang memandang bingung rak-rak yang berisi roti dihadapannya. Ia ingin membeli roti untuk Heechul yang menginap dirumahnya. Dari dinding kaca toko itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama anak kecil.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dan anak kecil tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan anak kecil yang kelihatannya polos itu langsung berubah auranya (?) saat melihat Sungmin. Ia langsung mendekati Sungmin dan bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Boleh juga kau _hyung_, aku nggak tau kalau _yeojachingu_-mu itu _yeoja _semanis ini."

Sungmin bingung melihat tingkah anak kecil itu, "Kyuhyun.. anak ini siapa? Jangan-jangan dia _dongsaeng_mu?"

"Dia anak yang kuberi les privat. Aku nggak punya _namdongsaeng_ semesum dia."

PLETAK!

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakannya kekepala anak itu karena ia sibuk meminta nomor _handphone_ Sungmin. "Dia anak tetangga. Karena dia _pabbo_, makanya aku mengajarinya. Entah sejak kapan, akhirnya ketahuan orang tuanya. Dari mulai hanya kadang-kadang, mereka memohon-mohon agar aku mau mengajarinya secara teratur. Hari ini, kedua orang tuanya sedang nggak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan, jadi aku dimintai tolong untuk menjaganya."

Anak kecil yang bernama Lee Soo itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Sungmin yang sedang berlutut sambil berusaha tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Sungmin. "Malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah _noona_!"

Kyuhyun murka melihatnya sekaligus merasa iri, "_YA_! LEE SOO! Jangan langsung nempel sama _yeoja_ yang belum kau kenal! Aish, kau ini bandel sekali hah!"

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Lee Soo dan Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda dihadapannya. Akhirnya selagi Lee Soo pergi membeli minuman, mereka duduk berdua dibangku taman terdekat (?).

"Ternyata kau kerja sambilan" ujar Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi kurahasiakan ini dari orang tuaku. Sebenarnya aku melakukan pekerjaan jangka pendek yang lainnya juga." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya terhadap seseorang. Wajar jika ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"_Waeyo_?"

"'Nggak boleh keja sambilan'. Itu syarat yang diajukan sebelum mereka mengizinkan aku hidup sendiri. Pasti mereka nggak ingin putra mereka ini menimbulkan masalah dari yang sudah-sudah."

"Anu.. Apa aku boleh nanya?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Apa kau… nggak suka pada ayahmu?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia tertunduk. "Bagiku, dia hanyalah… perwujudan rasa kebencian yang mendalam."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia merasa prihatin. Tercipta keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun masih tertunduk. Sungmin sangat menyesal menanyakan hal ini. Ia sedih melihat Kyuhyun rapuh seperti ini.

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin_ seonsaengnim_!" Jessica kini telah berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, "Anda nggak kenal aku kan? Aku baru 2 minggu yang lalu pindah ke SM _High School_. _Na neun_ Jessica Jung." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Jessica dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Jessica akan muncul dihadapannya seperti ini. Namun Jessica terlihat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Matanya menyiratkan.. kebencian mendalam pada Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini aku datang dengan maksud memberikan salam pada Kyuhyun oppa."

Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan disapa, hanya berkomentar tanpa ekspresi,"_Mianhae_. Tapi, dimana, aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"Kukira _oppa _memang nggak kenal aku. Tapi aku kenal _oppa_. Aku tau dosa yang sudah _oppa_ perbuat. Nggak peduli kalaupun misalnya Changmin _oppa _memberikan maafnya. Aku tetap nggak akan mengampunimu."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Jessica Jung [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Lee Tae Min [SHINee] as namja 16 years old

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Eun Min Je [OC] as teacher

Lee Soo [OC] as a pervert child

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Our Love (****우리들의 사랑****)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER FIVE

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran Changmin dibenaknya. _Namja_ jangkung itu sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya dan berkata _"Kyu, aku bisa melihat masa depanmu"_. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melupakan sosok Shim Changmin, yang membuatnya selalu terkurung dalam perasaan bersalah.

Jessica memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan angkuh. "Dosa itu harus ditebus. Setelah menghancurkan hidup seorang manusia, lalu kau sendiri… apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Orang seperti kau nggak punya hak untuk bahagi─"

"_Ya_! Jessica!" potong Sungmin dengan cepat. Ia melangkah mendekati Jessica dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi putih Jessica, menatap matanya dalam, "Apa yang mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kebencian tadi adalah mulut yang ini?"

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Sungmin sedangkan Jessica pucat pasi. Ia tertunduk. "Aku nggak tau apa yang sudah diperbuat Kyuhyun. Tapi, kau salah. Nggak peduli siapapun orangnya, siapa saja yang punya nyawa harus bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu bukan hak, tapi kewajiban." Lanjut Sungmin.

Jessica menepis tangan Sungmin. "Anda benar-benar malaikat seperti yang selalu kudengar. Tapi, anda bisa berkata begitu karena anda belum pernah sekalipun berada dalam posisi sebagai seorang korban. Didunia ini, ada juga orang yang nggak bisa memberikan maaf. Sekali terluka, bekasnya akan terus tertinggal dan rasa sakitnya nggak akan terlupakan. Sampai kapanpun juga, luka itu terus berdarah." Jessica berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tapi suara bass Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?"

"Aku juga… seorang pelaku." Jawab Jessica tanpa berbalik.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Jessica dengan bingung. _Pelaku? Pelaku terhadap siapa? Kyuhyun… Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_

_._

_._

_._

"Minnie! Bekal hari ini kenapa? Kok ada rasa cuka ditelur dadar? Nasinya keras! _Wae irae?_" Omelan Heechul membuat murid-murid yang lewat memperhatikannya. Ratu iblis satu ini memang tidak peduli situasi dan kondisi.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Seharusnya keahlian masakmu kan sudah level profesional! Kau sakit ya?" cecar Heechul lagi sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain kepada Sungmin.

"Kok ringan? Berarti semuanya tetap kau makan?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Bukannya tadi Heechul bilang masakannya berantakan? Atau jangan-jangan dibuang?

"Tentu saja semuanya kumakan! Kan orang bilang, dalam sebutir nasi berdiam 7 dewa! Kalau meninggalkan sebutir saja, bisa-bisa aku yang dikutuk!" jelas Heechul dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sepupunya ini. _Chullie memang anak baik_. "_Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku sedang bengong nih."

Heechul langsung mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Wae_?" gumam Sungmin.

"Benar-benar deh! Hari ini, nggak kau, nggak dia semuanya pada bengong."

"Eh.. dia siapa?"

"Maksudku si Kyuhyun itu. Hari ini, di jam pelajaran matematika yang jadi keahliannya, dia disuruh maju oleh Go Em Pyo. Dia memang maju ke papan tulis seperti yang disuruh. Tapi disitu dia hanya diam saja sambil memegang kapur. Anak-anak jadi tegang karena mengira itu cara terbaru untuk membuat Go Em Pyo kesal. Go Em Pyo hampir pingsan saking marahnya. Kelas jadi kacau deh."

Sungmin hanya diam. Matanya menerawang kosong. Heechul merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. _Pasti terjadi sesuatu._

"Minnie, _museun ilisseo_?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

Seketika Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum pada Heechul. "_Ani_.. Chullie-_ah_"

_Chullie-ah? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu?_ _Mencurigakan, _batin Heechul sambil meyipitkan matanya.

"Ah.. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_."

Sungmin dan Heechul menoleh ke sumber suara. Min Je _seonsaengnim _dengan Jessica dibelakangnya_. _Melihat wajah Jessica, Sungmin terkesiap kaget.

"Min Je _seonsaengnim_?" gumam Sungmin.

Min Je tersenyum ramah. "Wah, kita ketemu disaat yang tepat. Ada berita baru nih! Berita baru."

Melihat Min Je yang berniat bergosip dengan Sungmin, Jessica melipat tangannya. "Min Je _seonsaengnim_, mau berita baru atau apapun juga terserah deh. Tapi bagaimana dengan keperluanku?"

Min Je mendelik tajam pada Jessica dibelakangnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ini harus didahulukan."

"Uwaa! Diskriminasi!"

Sungmin tersenyum sopan pada Min Je, "Min Je _seonsaengnim_, kalau masih ada perlu penting, aku nggak keberatan kalau anda memberitahuku lain kali."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula anak ini selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh saja."

"Hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"_Ne_. soal Kyuhyun."

Heechul mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada urusan apa _yeoja _sialan ini dengan Kyuhyun? Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sering bengong? "Hah? Kyuhyun?"

Jessica membungkuk sopan pada Heechul. "Yang meneruskan dari SMP Kyonggi ke SM _High School_ ini cuma aku dan Kyuhyun _oppa _berdua saja lho."

Heechul terkesiap kaget mendengarnya. "Kyonggi? Sekolah berjenjang sampai ke universitas yang ngetop itu? Mukamu bodoh begitu, tapi otakmu bisa masuk ke sekolah top?" komentar Heechul dengan pedas.

Jessica tertawa kecil. "Lalu aku jadi penasaran. Kupikir tindakanku mungkin sudah berlebihan. Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun _oppa _yang sekarang, makanya aku memberanikan diri bertanya ke wali kelas." Jessica menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku cuma tertarik pada orang yang kutahu masa lalunya."

Heechul tersenyum sinis. "Kau ngomong apa? Bilang begitu sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ juga nggak ada gunanya. Sungmin _seonsaengnim _nggak ada hubungannya."

Min Je yang dari tadi diacuhkan mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin. "Begini Sungmin _seonsaengnim, _apa anda sudah dengar soal Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_? Bukan hanya hari pertunangan, bahkan hari pernikahannya juga sudah dite─"

"Apa anda nggak ingin tau tentang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu Kyuhyun _oppa_?" tanya Jessica pelan.

"Nggak─maksudku… daripada aku mendengarnya darimu, soal-soal seperti itu harusnya kudengar langsung dari Kyuhyun. Dia pasti akan cerita pada saatnya nanti." Sungmin tersenyum lembut padanya dan Min Je pun mematung kecewa karena diacuhkan oleh Sungmin.

Melihat senyum Sungmin, Jessica tersenyum sinis. "Ucapan anda indah sekali. Tapi bagaimana seandainya Kyuhyun _oppa_ benar-benar datang menangis padamu? Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Apa anda akan mempertahankan sikap manis itu dan menghiburnya?" Jessica mendengus pelan.

"Siapa saja pasti bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut. Anda adalah seorang dewasa yang berselubung dibalik ketulusan. Anda mendekati seseorang dengan memperlihatkan usaha dan kebaikan hati. Akting seperti itu hanya bisa menipu anak kecil yang masih hijau. Penderitaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diselesaikan. Nggak peduli seberapa besar usaha seseorang untuk menghapusnya. Orang yang nggak bisa mengotori dirinya sendiri, nggak mungkin bisa jadi penyelamat buat orang lain." Lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi.

Heechul memandang sinis _yeoja_ dihadapannya dan tersenyum mengerikan, "Lalu… Sudah selesai mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan hah?"

Heechul _battle mode ON_.

Heechul benar-benar sudah membunuhnya jika saja Sungmin tidak menarik pinggangnya, berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang tengah mengamuk.

"Kyaaa! Chullie! Hentikan!" Sungmin berusaha memperlebar jarak antara Heechul dan Jessica.

"Lepaskan aku Minnie! _Ya! Neo micheosseo_? Musuhmu itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ atau Kyuhyun?" Heechul meronta-ronta dibalik hadangan (?) Sungmin.

Jessica hanya diam memandang Heechul dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Sedangkan pertengkaran mereka kini telah menarik banyak penonton. Tapi tidak heboh. Mereka hanya menonton dalam diam. Tak satupun dari mereka berani bersorak ataupun berkomentar, karena mereka tidak mau jadi korban amukan sang ratu iblis.

"_Ya_! Jawab pertanyaanku Jessica Jung!" Heechul benar-benar murka.

"Jessica, kau nggak usah pedulikan Chullie." Sahut Sungmin masih berusaha menghadang (?) sang ratu iblis.

"Minnie! Biar aku yang memperbaiki sifat anak kelas X yang sok ini!"

"Mungkin aku cuma bisa jadi pendengar… Aku ada di ruang kesehatan. Kapan saja kau mau─" Sungmin memegang lengan Jessica. Jessica tersentak. Dikepalanya terbayang saat-saat paling mengerikan itu terjadi─saat ia diperkosa oleh _seonsaeng_nya sendiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jessica kalap. Ia menyerang kesegala arah yang bisa ia jangkau. Memukul dan menendang dengan liar (?).

"Minnie!" teriak Heechul khawatir.

Sungmin menutup matanya, ia tidak menyangka Jessica bisa jadi seliar (?) ini hanya karena dipegang lengannya. Dia pasrah untuk terluka, mungkin kali ini ia memang salah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sungmin tidak merasakan sakit. Dia hanya terdorong kelantai. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya. Kini ia sadar tengah direngkuh oleh Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun banyak bekas membiru akibat keganasan Jessica. Kacamata yang biasa dikantonginya pecah. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan penuh rasa khawatir. "Syukurlah.. Aku tepat waktu… Waktu aku dengar _seonsaeng _bersitegang dengan anak kelas X, aku langsung pergi kesini. _Mian_, ternyata pangkal masalahnya memang aku."

Tatapan khawatir Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi bengis ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Jessica yang kini tengah menatapnya kaku. "Jessica, jangan salah memilih musuh. Yang kau musuhi itu aku kan."

Sungmin tercengang. Ia harus segera menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Ini bukan salah Jessica. Ini salahnya. "Bukan.. Bukan begitu Kyuhyun!"

Jessica berbalik dan pergi. Kyuhyun geram. Ia melepaskan Sungmin, ingin segera menarik Jessica yang baru saja pergi tanpa pamit. Sungmin menahannya.

"_Seonsaeng_! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melindungi anak seperti dia!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu! Aku sendiri yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Karena itu, Jessica kaget. Cuma itu!" jelas Sungmin yang berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap punggung Jessica yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir. _Dia trauma disentuh secara tiba-tiba. Pengalaman pahit apa yang pernah dirasakannya?_

.

.

.

"Ternyata ada kejadian seperti itu ya." Komentar Taemin yang kini jadi asisten dadakan Sungmin diruang kesehatan.

"Betul sekali. Akhirnya kami yang kena getahnya. Dengar-dengar, sepertinya dia itu _yeoja_ yang memendam kebencian pada Kyuhyun." Sindir Heechul kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah diobati oleh Sungmin. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Heechul melanjutkan sindirannya sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya "Kenapa _yeoja_ seperti dia malah datang dan menantang Minnie berkelahi? Nggak masuk akal! Lagipula, ada yang nggak biasa dengan keadaan _yeoja_ itu─"

"Hentikan." Sungmin yang dari tadi fokus mengobati Kyuhyun kini membuka suaranya. "Kalau kau ngomong lebih dari itu. Aku akan marah. Aku nggak akan membuatkan bekal lagi untukmu."

Heechul menatap Sungmin curiga, tak biasanya Sungmin segalak ini padanya. "Minnie, kok sepertinya kau jadi aneh. Kenapa kau melindungi Jessica sampai seperti itu?"

Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar tak berniat menjawab Heechul, membuat Heechul mendengus sebal.

"_Mianhae_… Aku sudah merepotkan kalian." Suara bass Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta selama beberapa detik itu.

"Memang benar-benar merepotkan!" komentar Heechul pedas. Taemin _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. _Yeoja _satu ini memang tidak punya hati.

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan Heechul dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. "Yang namanya '_seonsaengnim_' itu… nggak ada artinya kalau nggak dibuat repot sama murid-muridnya. Lagipula… Setiap kali, kau selalu saja menyelamatkanku."

Kyuhyun mendongak memandang Sungmin yang sedang berdiri, "Anda nggak bertanya apa-apa ya.."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Memangnya boleh nanya? Sebenarnya sangat penasaran. Hehe" Sungmin nyengir.

"Asalkan anda mau memelukku─"

"KYUUU! KYUHYUUUN! KAUU!" teriak Heechul murka diseberang sana (?), Taemin dengan sigap menghadang Heechul untuk melindungi _hyung_nya yang kini jadi sasaran kemarahan sang ratu iblis.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya, mengelus rambut cokelatnya, "Kehangatan tubuh seseorang itu punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka lho."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati pelukan 'sayang' Sungmin padanya. _Panas tubuh yang membuat hati jadi merasa nyaman._

"Lalu, semangat akan timbul kembali. Katakan saja nanti pada saat kau anggap perlu."

_Gema suara nan lembut…_

"Kapanpun juga, aku akan memelukmu. Ada luka yang nggak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan seorang diri. Jangan salah menilai batas dirimu sendiri. _Ne_? _Jebal_…" Ujar Sungmin lembut sambil melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_, sekarang aku masih belum bisa bilang." Kyuhyun menatap lantai dibawahnya.

_Nggak bisa…_

"Kubunuh diaaaa!" Diseberang sana Heechul masih bersikeras melepaskan diri dari Taemin yang kini susah payah menahannya dari belakang, "_Noona_! Tenangkan dirimu dulu!" bujuk Taemin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. _Kalau aku terus begini dan bermanja-manja pada yeoja itu… "_Sebentar lagi… Waktu aku sudah bisa menata perasaanku, saat itu… Aku akan mengatakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tak yakin. _Pasti aku akan…_

"Apa aku ini memang bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan…" gumam Sungmin pelan setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Taemin tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Sungmin. "Eh?"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kalau nggak salah Luna kan sekelas dengan Jessica ya?"

"Aku juga sekelas dengannya."

"Bukan begitu Taemin-_ah. _Tapi urusan ini lebih baik dibicarakan dengan sesama _yeoja _saja. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk memanngil Luna kemari? Bagaimanapun juga.. Ada hal yang ingin kuselidiki."

.

.

.

Disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang seakan tak mengenal arti kata sepi. Disana bisa ditemukan berbagai jenis orang dari segala usia dan profesi. Mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang tua yang sudah renta sekalipun bisa ditemukan disini, apalagi remaja-remaja yang masih banyak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Mereka tersebar disini.

Ketiga orang _yeoja _murid SMA Kyung Hee bergidik ngeri melihat seorang _namja _bertubuh berisi yang mengenakan topi yang selalu berjalan menunduk dan menenteng sebuah tas kertas yang besar. Sudah berkali-kali mereka melihat _namja _itu menjalankan aksinya.

"Aduh, lagi-lagi orang itu datang kemari."

"Ah.. benar. Menyebalkan."

"Dengan topi yang dibenamkan dalam-dalam sampai menutupi mata begitu, apa dia bisa lihat kedepan kalau sedang jalan?"

"Terus, dia selalu membawa tas kertas yang besar. Ah.. beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat melongok isi dalamnya. Waktu naik eskalator, dia nempel tepat dibelakang seorang _yeoja. _Terus, dia meletakkan tas kertasnya dibawah rok."

"Menyeramkan! Kok tega-teganya mengambil gambar sembunyi-sembunyi begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kejadian seperti itu bertambah banyak kan? Sampai-sampai polisi berpakaian preman terus mengawasi keadaan di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Aku sempat lihat beritanya di TV."

_Namja _bertubuh berisi itu kini menjalankan aksinya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan bermodalkan kamera _handycam _yang dibalut dengan kain hingga menyisakan lensanya saja, dan mengarahkan kamera itu keatas, sudah cukup membuatnya mengumpulkan banyak sekali foto-foto yang tidak pantas. Setelah puas melakukan aksinya, ia berjalan dengan normal keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tas kertasnya. Jessica Jung.

"_Neo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

Jessica membuka setiap foto didalam _handycam _itu. "_Ya_! Setelah mengambil sebegini banyak foto _underwear yeoja_, setelah itu mau kau apakan? Mau kau jadikan videoatau kau jual? Atau ini hobi pribadimu?" tanya Jessica dengan tatapan nanar. Ingin sekali ia membunuh _namja _berotak mesum ini.

Sedangkan _namja _tadi─pelaku utama pengambilan foto mesum─terduduk lemas ditanah seraya memegangi perutnya yang habis-habisan dihajar Jessica. "Ho─hobiku pribadi." Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Jessica mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Benar. Ini tindak kriminal. Kamera video dan kaset ini.. akan kuambil. Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah mengecek nama dan alamat sekolahmu. Jadi lebih baik kau nggak usah macam-macam."

Mendengar ucapan Jessica, _namja _itu dengan susah payah bangkit dan menarik lengan Jessica. "Tu─tunggu dulu! Kembalikan kameranya!"

DEG

Memori menyakitkan itu terlintas lagi dibenak Jessica. Ia benar-benar tidak suka disentuh secara tiba-tiba sejak hari itu. "Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" Dengan liar ia memukul _namja _yang merik tangannya tadi.

"Ukh.. _appo_."

Jessica memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat seolah ingin melindungi dirinya. "Karena ada _namja-namja.. _seperti kalian.. Karena kalian.. A.. Changmin _oppa.. _Tolong.."

Jessica membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Dibenaknya terbayang wajah Changmin yang menenangkan dirinya hari itu.

"_Nggak apa-apa. Sudah nggak apa-apa. Lupakan saja tentang semua kejadian hari ini. Lupakan juga tentang aku. Arraseo?"_

Matanya tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Tetes demi tetes mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih.

"Hiks.. hiks.. _Oppa_.. Changmin _oppa_… tolong… hiks. _Oppa_… Aku sudah… Aku sudah nggak punya hak untuk memanggilmu '_Oppa_'." Gumam Jessica pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. _Mian, mianhae oppa… Kumohon bencilah aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu oppa.. Jangan ampuni aku yang tidak punya keberanian ini.. Aku harus memikul dosa.. Aku dan juga Cho Kyuhyun… Karena kami sama-sama pelakunya.._

Seketika pandangan matanya berubah. Ia harus mencari Kyuhyun. Entah mungkin takdir mendukung atau apa, Kyuhyun yang akan dicarinya lewat dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meremas tali tas kertas yang ditentengnya.

"Temani aku sebentar Kyuhyun _oppa._"

.

.

.

Sunny dan Tifanny memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan riang gembira.

"Minnie!" panggil Sunny sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada tamu manis yang datang berkunjung." Lanjut Tifanny.

Sungmin yang dari tadi bengong karena memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun, menoleh kearah pintu. "Tamu?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Ne_. Nah ayo masuk." Ajak Sunny pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Baik!". Masuklah Lee Soo keruangan itu dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar kecil. "Aku datang menemuimu, _My Honey_!

"Le─Lee Soo?" Sungmin berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan anak kecil yang pernah ditemuinya saat bersama Kyuhyun itu. "A─ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Lee Soo menyerahkan bunganya dengan polos. "Nih bunga. Aku ingin lihat tempat kerja Minnie."

"Sendirian? Kau datang ke sini sendirian?"

Lee Soo tersenyum bangga. "_Keuroum_! Aku kan sudah sepuluh tahun. 8 tahun lagi, aku juga bisa nikah dengan Minnie."

Sungmin _sweatdrop_. "Lee Soo.. saat itu, kau pikir berapa umurku.."

Sunny tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Lee Soo. "Ahahaha! Minnie melanggar hukum nih!"

"Bukan begi─"

SRAAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan digeser dengan kasar oleh Heechul. "Minnie, makan malam hari ini…"

Lee Soo terpana dengan kecantikan Heechul. Matanya meneliti tubuh Heechul dari atas sampai bawah. Dada yang lebih besar dari Sungmin. Betis yang indah berisi. Mata yang penuh rasa percaya diri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"_Honey_!" Lee Soo berlari memeluk kaki Heechul. Perbedaan lingkar dada sangat besar artinya bagi seorang Lee Soo.

Seketika Heechul berubah menjadi ratu iblis. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tapi Lee Soo malah mengeratkan pelukannya kekaki Heechul. "GYAAA! APA-APAAN BOCAH MESUM INI? Lepaskan aku! Kau mau mati _eoh_?"

"Kita nikah yuk!"

Sungmin _sweatdrop. _"Chu─Chullie.. Dia masih anak-anak…"

Heechul memegang kepala Lee Soo dengan ganas berusaha melepaskannya. "Dia bukan anak-anak! Aku merasakan aura om-om hidung belang dari anak ini! Enyah kau bocah mesum!"

"Haha Minnie dicampakkan." Komentar Sunny.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Minnie kan masih punya Kyuhyun." Lanjut Tifanny.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Lee Soo menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kalau _hyung _sih.. sekarang dia sedang jalan sama _noona _yang menakutkan tempo hari itu."

"Me─menakutkan?"

"Itu.. _noona _berambut mengembang berwarna cokelat itu. Walau cantik, tapi _noona _itu punya mata yang menakutkan."

Sungmin mematung. _Jessica Jung.._

.

.

.

"_Appa_mu sehat?" tanya Jessica pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"_Molla_. Nggak ada yang menghubungiku untuk memberitahukan kematiannya, jadi kurasa dia masih sehat-sehat saja." gumam Kyuhyun dingin.

"Wah dingin sekali sikapmu. Bukankah kau yang sekarang ini ada berkat kekuasaannya?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Nggak ada bantahan…? Apa itu artinya? Kau memang sudah mengakui kenyataan itu? Atau karena punya perasaan bersalah walau hanya sedikit?" cecar Jessica. Kali ini ia berharap Kyuhyun mau menjawabnya.

"Apapun yang kukatakan hanya akan memicu amarahmu saja kan."

Jessica menyerah. Percuma saja usahanya untuk berbasa-basi dengan Kyuhyun. "Iya iya." Jawabnya kesal.

"Kau itu… apanya Changmin?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat sorot mata _yeoja_ dihadapannya berubah. Terlihat guratan penyesalan dimatanya sekarang.

"Aku.. punya hutang budi dengan Changmin _oppa_. Mungkin… Meski aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk membalasnya. Hutang budi ini nggak akan pernah lunas. Sejak pertama masuk SMP, aku sudah tau tentang kalian berdua. Kalian adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab. Dalam banyak arti, kalian berdua sangat mencolok. Tentu saja aku tau. Changmin _oppa_ sangat baik pada siapa saja." Jessica melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu berdesis pelan.

"Dia… Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan seperti itu. Dia bukan orang yang pantas masuk pusat rehabilitasi remaja. Changmin _oppa_… Dia mengalami hal itu karena kau yang sahabat karibnya. Dan juga _appa_mu."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia memang bersalah pada Changmin. _Aku tidak pernah melupakannya._ Ingatannya melayang ke sebuah kelas di salah satu SMP di Seoul, tempat duduk paling belakang, tempat duduknya bersama Changmin.

.

"_Changmin, kau mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang._

"_Aku? Mungkin untuk sementara aku mau ke SM High School." Jawab namja yang ditanya sambil memainkan pspnya._

"_Bukannya ke J-School?"_

"_Perusahaan appaku sedang agak gawat nih. Masuk sekolah swasta butuh banyak biaya. SM High School itu kan sekolah negeri. Dan dari situ juga nggak akan terlalu susah kalau nanti mau melanjutkan ke universitas. Lagipula reputasiku nggak begitu bagus. Haha." Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir menghadap sahabatnya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur tau. Apalagi soal itu tuh.. Memukul Jung In itu kan jelek sekali pengaruhnya buatmu. Biarpun orangnya menyebalkan, tetap saja dia itu seorang seonsaengnim." Omel Kyuhyun sambil memainkan buku matematika yang dipegangnya sejak tadi._

_Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Kyuhyun, "Nggak apa-apa. Aku kan orang yang adil. Aku nggak akan tinggal diam walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya membuang puntung rokok sembarangan."_

"_Kau punya kepribadian yang bisa dihormati. Oke! Sudah diputuskan nih. Di masa depan, kau akan jadi 'senjata rahasia'. Tau nggak? Yang sering keluar di drama klasik itu lho!"_

"_Biasanya pembela kebenaran itu bekerja sebagai polisi atau semacamnya kan? Memangnya polisi dan politikus zaman sekarang punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membenci appamu ya." Komentar Changmin menanggapi Kyuhyun._

_Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Memang aku sudah begitu sejak lahir."_

_Changmin tertawa melihat respon Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba menebak juga. Kyuhyun… Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu. Menurutmu apa yang kulihat?"_

_._

"Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan Changmin _oppa_. Meski begitu walaupun sedikit, kalau memang kau punya niat untuk menebus dosa.."

Jessica menyerahkan tas kertas tadi. "Bawalah ini ke polisi. Didalamnya ada video kamera dan kaset berisi gambar yang diambil secara diam-diam. Kalau menyerahkan diri secara sukarela, hukumannya pasti akan lebih ringan. Tapi penyerahan dirimu itu saja sudah cukup untuk mencorengkan lumpur di wajah _appa_mu. Bagimu itu juga sama saja dengan penghinaan kan? Nah, kantor polisi sudah dekat dari sini. Kalau kau nggak bisa pergi sendiri, apa kau ingin aku yang memanggil salah seorang polisi untukmu? Aku bisa teriak, 'Orang ini terus merekam gambarku secara diam-diam! Tolong aku!'. Kau ingin begitu? Kali ini giliran aku yang akan menjatuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun tetap diam mendengar penawaran Jessica . _Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Aku harus memikul dosa…_

.

.

.

Sungmin ingin terus berlari, tapi dia sendiri tak sanggup memacu tubuhnya untuk bergerak dengan dengan cepat. Kakinya makin melambat menembus kerumunan orang tapi jarum jam juga tidak melambat untuk mengasihaninya.

"Le─Lee Soo.. hosh.. a─pa benar Kyuhyun dan Jessica berjalan kearah sini?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

Lee Soo menatap Sungmin serius. "_Ne. _Mereka jalan kearah timur stasiun."

3 detik kemudian, wajah Lee Soo memerah seraya memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat. "Minnie, kau menarik sekali.."

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Apa katamu? Sebenarnya kau bukan anak SD kan!"

Ketahanan fisik Sungmin memang tidak terlalu kuat, Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang langsung ngos-ngosan padahal baru lari 50 m. "_Mian. _Aku nggak punya stamina. _Mianhae.. _aku akan segera berdiri lagi."

"Minnie, kenapa kau sampai mati-matian begitu hanya untuk mencari mereka berdua? Jessica Jung memang _yeoja _yang kasar. Tapi Kyuhyun juga bukan orang yang bisa dijatuhkan dengan gampang. Setelah sekian lama nggak ketemu, Kyuhyun jadi _namja _yang makin menarik dan malahan Jessica yang jadi tergila-gila padanya. Ahahahaha!" Ujar Heechul khawatir melihat Sungmin yang kini terduduk.

Sungmin hanya diam dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga lagi secepatnya. _Bukan begitu.. Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum nasi telanjur jadi bubur._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Jessica Jung [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Lee Soo [OC] as a pervert child

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : TVXQ! (****東方神起****) - Balloons**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SIX

"_Kajja,_ cepatlah pergi. Pergilah kesana dan bersihkan sebagian dosamu dan dosa _appa_mu. Bagaimana? Pergilah demi Changmin _oppa_."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam, tersenyum lembut pada Jessica.

"_Arraseo_. _Kajja_ kita coba lakukan. Setelah aku pergi, nanti kau bisa menyusul dan mengatakan semuanya pada polisi. Lalu, bisa kau masukkan barang pribadimu, apapun itu, kedalam tas ini?"

Dengan bingung Jessica memasukkan jam tangannya.

"_Gomawo. _Dengan begini, selain mengambil foto tanpa izin, dakwaan bisa diperberat dengan tuduhan pencurian. Setelah aku pergi, nanti kau bisa menyusul dan mengatakan semuanya pada polisi. Nah kebetulan ada polisi yang sedang berjalan kearah sini."

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun begitu tenang menerima penawarannya. Apa dia juga merasa bersalah?

"Oke aku yang akan mulai." Kyuhyun menghadap ke polisi yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. "Pak polisi."

Seseorang menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. "_Seon.._"

"Kyu.. hyun.." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas, butiran keringat didahinya dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetan diwajahnya, "_Waeyo_?"

"Apa kau barusan yang memanggilku?" Polisi itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Jessica tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya untuk Changmin. "Pak polisi! _Namja _ini sudah me─"

Sungmin bergerak dengan cepat melindungi Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengakui kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya.

"_Seonsaeng.. _Minggir! Aku nggak bermaksud melibatkan anda!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ja─jangan khawatir! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!"

Jessica mendelik tajam pada Sungmin dan kembali menatap polisi muda itu. "Dengar pak! _Namja _ini selalu saja menguntitku. Diam-diam mengambil foto─"

"_NE, _BENAR! BOCAH MESUM INI TERUS MENGIKUTI AKU DAN MEMBUATKU SANGAT KEREPOTAN!"

Suara Jessica tertelan dengan suara Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Lee Soo didepan polisi itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau ya! Bocah SD mesum!" marah polisi itu pada Lee Soo yang dijadikan 'tumbal' oleh Heechul.

"_Noona _kejam!"

"Ikut ke kantor polisi! Kau harus diceramahi dulu!"

"Yang benar saja!"

Heechul tersenyum sinis pada Jessica seolah menertawakan _yeoja_ itu, "Ini balas budi untuk yang waktu itu. Enyahlah. Susun rencanamu lagi dari awal." Jessica berbalik pergi. Memendam amarahnya yang memuncak. _Lee Sungmin_… _Lagi-lagi yeoja itu.._

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bicara. Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah turun. Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan lampu-lampu jalan, jembatan, serta gedung-gedung pencakar langit mulai menyala. Pemandangan itu sangat indah, tapi entah mengapa mereka bertiga tak bisa menikmatinya. Hujan pun mulai turun seakan ingin meramaikan situasi canggung antara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, Sungmin menatap cemas pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang entah sejak kapan mengemut lolipopnya.

Sungmin meraih tas kertas yang sedari tadi ditenteng Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membawa ini dan meyerahkannya pada polisi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tolong ya."

Heechul berkacak pinggang dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tidak seharusnya Sungmin ikut terseret-seret dalam masalah Kyuhyun. "Benar-benar deh! Dasar _yeoja _kotor! Tega-teganya memanfaatkan barang seperti itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri! Sepertinya _yeoja _itu benar-benar mendendam padamu. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai-sampai membuatnya sebegitu dendamnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Pancaran matanya memancarkan ekspresi yang tidak mampu dibaca. Sungmin menatapnya dalam. "Kyuhyun.. Kau benar-benar berniat untuk.. menerima tuduhan karena mengambil foto secara diam-diam itu?"

"_Mollayo._"

"Berarti pengorbanan bocah mesum itu sama sekali nggak ada artinya begitu?" celetuk Heechul yang membuat Sungmin terkesiap kaget. Bagaimana nasib Lee Soo sekarang.

"Nggak usah khawatir soal Lee Soo. Aku yang akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin, "Oh ya? Ya sudah Minnie, ayo kita pulang. Hujannya makin deras."

Sungmin yang ditarik paksa oleh Heechul tetap menatap Kyuhyun yang membeku. Jarak antara mereka semakin melebar dan… Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatapnya kelam.

Sungmin diam lalu melepaskan tangannya satunya dari ratu iblis yang sedikit merajuk karena Sungmin lebih memilih mempertahankan tangan Kyuhyun daripada tangannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menyentuh pipinya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata memang.. Aku nggak sadar karena air mukamu nggak berubah. Anak ini demam. Demamnya lumayan tinggi." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"_Mwo_?" Heechul kaget. Jadi dari tadi Kyuhyun diam tanpa ekspresi itu dia sedang demam?

"Pulanglah duluan Chullie, aku akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke apartemennya." Perintah Sungmin dengan lembut sambil menatap dalam Kyuhyun untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Tapi─"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Chullie-ah. Mengertilah keadaanku. _Jalka_"

.

.

.

Di ruangan apartemen yang nyaris tidak ada apa-apanya itu, terdengar suara omelan yang cukup keras dari seorang _yeoja_ mungil.

"Apartemenmu ini benar-benar nggak ada apa-apanya ya. Minimal, kau harus memasukkan 1 atau 2 macam sayuran dalam kulkas! Selama ini, kau hidup dengan makanan yang bagai mana ? Lagi-lagi nggak ada yang lain kecuali sekotak susu dalam kulkasmu!" Omel Sungmin sambil menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk.

_Namja_ yang jadi objek omelannya hanya diam duduk dikasurnya, menatapnya bingung. "Maaf… Jarang-jarang anda marah."

"Omonganmu sama saja dengan yang kemarin dulu. Kau harus makan makanan yang layak. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa daya tahan tubuhmu akan menurun!" Omel Sungmin dengan nada tinggi yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini memang memiliki hubungan darah dengan sang ratu iblis _a.k.a_ Kim Heechul.

"Nah, keluarkan termometernya. Nih, makan ini. Ini bubur telur. Setelah itu minum obat flunya." Gumam Sungmin sambil menyerahkan mangkuk dan tangannya yang lain menunggu termometer.

Sungmin terkesiap kaget melihat angka yang tertera di termometer, _38, 6 derajat_?

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun! Kita pergi saja ke rumah sakit ya! _Kajja_!," ucap Sungmin dengan nada panik.

"_Dwaesseo_. Bikin repot saja." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau nggak merasa kaku atau perasaan nggak enak lainnya yang biasa dirasakan orang lain yang kena flu?"

"Kerasa kok. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sering merasa mau muntah dan pusing."

"Dan selama itu, kau terus menahan diri?"

"Aku nggak merasa menahan diri. Hanya saja, perasaan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang nggak bisa kuatasi. Kupikir nantinya juga akan sembuh sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakan buburnya.

Sungmin menatap muridnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Anak ini.. Tidak mungkin dia tidak merasa sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain bersikap tegar padahal saat sedang sakit begitu. Tanpa menunjukkan perubahan pada air mukanya…_

"Kalau begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa tau! Kalau kau nggak menunjukkan dalam ekspresimu atau dalam kata-kata, aku nggak mungkin bisa mengerti! Jangan terus-terusan menahan diri! Tunjukkanlah tanda-tandanya! Kalau kau terus begitu… Jangan menanggung semua rasa sakitmu itu hanya seorang diri!" bentak Sungmin sambil menangis. _Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini padanya…_

.

.

.

Hujan tak juga lelah mengguyur kota Seoul, membuat suasana malam semakin sendu. Tapi hujan tak mampu menyurutkan keramaian di pusat kota. Orang-orang masih banyak yang berlalu lalang, meski harus membawa payung kemana-mana. Tapi ditengah keramaian itu, ada seorang _yeoja_ yang membiarkan air hujan membasahi rambutnya. _Yeoja _itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Berjalan sambil menunduk seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati.

Air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya sukses menyamarkan air mata yang sedari tadi turun. Kejadian bersama Kyuhyun tadi terbayang-bayang diotaknya. _Kenapa waktu itu aku merasa bimbang… Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah tenang.. Orang yang dulunya adalah sahabat karib Changmin oppa.. Dua orang yang akrab bagaikan saudara, sebelum kejadian itu.. Dia punya.. perasaan yang sama denganku? Karena kami sama-sama telah berbuat kejahatan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Petir menyambar-nyambar ikut menemani hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Seakan-akan menggambarkan suasana hati Sungmin yang sedang kaget karena kini dirinya tengah dipeluk erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"A.. Anu.. Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin dengan canggung. Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya, sehingga kini ia bisa mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh Sungmin. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu.. Aku pernah bilang kan. Bagiku _appa_ku itu hanyalah perwujudan kebencian yang mendalam. Sepanjang ingatanku, bukan hanya _appa, _tapi juga _eomma_ dan _harabeoji_. Bagiku, mereka semua hanyalah orang asing yang jauh dari jangkauan. _Harabeoji_ adalah seorang yang dingin dan selalu memaksakan kehendak.. Dan _appa_ bagaikan sebuah duplikat _harabeoji_ yang sempurna. _Eomma_ku adalah _yeoja_ yang penurut, yang selalu tutup mata terhadap hubungan _appa_ dengan para kekasih gelapnya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang , menatap Sungmin seolah memastikan bahwa ia masih mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Dari hanya sebagai orang yang dihormati masyarakat sekitar, _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ memperoleh kekuasaan hingga tingkat prefektur. Kebanggaan atas pencapaian itu adalah sesuatu yang diwariskan kepadaku yang akan jadi penerus mereka. Mereka mengambil berbagai macam hal dariku. Mulai dari kebebasan, kesempatan bermain, tindak-tanduk, lingkungan sekitarku. Lalu mereka juga mengambil kebebasanku untuk memilih teman. Aku ingat, aku mulai menunjukkan pemberontakan pada tekanan _appa_ku ketika aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Kalau aku menimbulkan sedikit masalah, pasti hal itu akan mencoreng nama orang tuaku dan membuat mereka kerepotan. Waktu itu…"

.

_Dengan geram Changmin menaiki tangga sekolah yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Tempat para berandalan sekolah menghabiskan waktu. Salah satu temannya melaporkan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ikut berkumpul dengan para berandalan itu. Sesampainya disana, Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil merokok._

"_Kan masih ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan! Kau masih sempat meladeni anak-anak yang nggak tau apa-apa kecuali menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang cuma ada sekali ini. Main saja sama yeoja-yeoja disana! Begitu akan lebih bermanfaat!" bentak Changmin._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Changmin yang marah-marah. "Anggap saja kau nggak pernah melihat seorang anak muda yang bertindak gegabah."_

_Changmin merebut rokok yang terselip antara jari-jari Kyuhyun dan meremasnya. Mematikan apinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Sebelum itu, kalau kau memang mau berhenti, ya berhenti saja. Pikiranmu itu terlalu kerdil! Memangnya kau sudah puas hanya dengan menunjukkan perlawanan nggak berarti seperti ini? Kalau soal kelicikan, mereka itu sudah jauh diatasmu. Level kalian beda jauh!"_

_Changmin membuang rokok yang digenggamnya tadi dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau memang mau membalas mereka, kau harus mengumpulkan nyali dan menegarkan tekadmu! Apapun yang kau lakukan, bagaimanapun kecilnya, pasti akan berguna suatu saat kelak. Kalau kau masih sempat melakukan hal-hal yang nggak berarti seperti ini, lebih baik kau pergunakan waktu itu untuk memperkuat dirimu. Temukanlah senjata yang hanya akan jadi milikmu."_

_._

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini larut dalam ceritanya. "Changmin selalu berada dipihakku. Dia orang yang baik. Dikelas, nggak pernah sekalipun ada kejadian pem_bully_-an. Dia disukai oleh setiap orang. Tapi di SMP kami, ada banyak peraturan yang ketat dan nggak masuk akal. Pernah suatu kali, terjadi keributan karena dia sudah memukul guru, disusul rumor soal dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.."

.

"_Kenapa kau nggak pernah mengatakan apapun juga? Ya! Shim Changmin!" teriakan Kyuhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Changmin. Dia tetap melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal menghadapi tingkahnya. Changmin berani memukul guru tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun alasannya. "Nggak peduli seberapapun buruknya penilaian terhadap dirinya, si Jung In itu tetap saja seorang guru! Kalau kau memukulnya tanpa alasan, yang akan ditendang dari sini secara sepihak adalah kau sendiri! Bahkan walau hanya padaku__"_

"_Dia itu sampah! Dan aku bukanlah manusia sebaik yang selama ini kau kira. Sampai sekarang, aku masih berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Begitulah ceritanya." Potong Changmin sambil mengangkat satu tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Seolah meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah._

_._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela, menerawang bukan ke pemandangan yang kabur karena hujan, tapi ke arah kejadian yang telah silam. "Aku tau.. Changmin bukan tipe _namja_ yang mau melayangkan tinju demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tapi orang tuaku tidak mungkin punya pemikiran seperti itu terhadap Changmin yang sama sepertiku. Dianggap sebagai anak bermasalah. Ketidakpuasan orang tuaku.. Terwujud dalam bentuk pengiriman Changmin ke pusat rehabilitasi anak-anak. Kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu mereka dapatkan.. Ketika aku terlibat dalam perkelahian yang memakan korban, saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMP."

.

_Disebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas eropa, dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang berisi perabotan mewah yang bahkan semuanya didatangkan dari luar negeri, seorang namja berambut cokelat menatap appanya dengan tatapan benci._

"_Appa! Kenapa? Akulah yang mulai perkelahian dengan anak-anak itu! Anak-anak itu terluka karena Changmin berusaha melindungiku!" bentak Kyuhyun pada appanya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatakrama. Menurutnya tatakrama tak berguna dihadapan orang tua menjijikkan seperti appanya._

"_Memang, tapi luka-luka itu akan makan waktu 3 bulan untuk sembuh." Jawab appanya dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa. Istrinya yang melihat pertengkaran antara suami dan anaknya itu, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk melerai, atau bahkan memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya._

"_Aku yang melibatkan Changmin! Kenapa hanya aku yang nggak dihukum?" tuntut Kyuhyun pada appanya yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Seolah yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun hanyalah masalah ringan yang tak berarti._

"_Apa masih perlu aku yang setiap kali harus mengatakannya?"_

_._

Kyuhyun masih ingin memandang hujan yang turun dari jendela apartemennya, seakan-akan ia baru saja merasakan peristiwa itu kemarin. Sungmin mendekatinya. Menatap matanya, membuat ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Di pengadilan anak-anak, pihak sekolah mengungkapkan tentang kelakuan Changmin di sekolah yang selalu mengundang masalah. Ditambah sebelumnya dia sudah diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, keterlibatannya dalam peristiwa itu semakin memperburuk posisinya. Kepala sekolah tidak mau kehilangan kursi anggota dewan guru yang sudah ada didepan mata. Mereka memalsukan bukti tentang aku yang memulai pertengkaran dengan anak sekolah lain.. Dan membuat fakta baru bahwa Changmin-lah penyebab semuanya. Dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, _appa_ku telah menghancurkan hidup seorang manusia."

.

_Pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu tak kunjung mereda. Kyuhyun yang tak puas dengan jawaban appanya, terus memberontak. Ingin sekali ia membunuh namja tua yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Changmin yang selama ini telah menjadi sahabatnya dan mendukungnya. "Apa yang appa lakukan sama sekali nggak adil!"_

_Appa Kyuhyun yang bernama Cho KangIn itu makin muak mendengar tuntutan putra tunggalnya. Ia melayangkan tamparan keras diwajah Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Anak bodoh sepertimu yang nggak bisa membereskan apa yang telah kau perbuat, nggak pantas berkata begitu! Kau cukup menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan. Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal yang bisa mencoreng mukaku lagi!"_

_Kyuhyun menghapus darah disudut bibirnya, menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya. Eommanya bahkan sedikit pun tak bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini, hanya melihat seperti orang bisu. Air menggumpal dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan ingin mati saat ini juga. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Changmin._

_._

Kyuhyun menurut saat Sungmin menuntunnya ke kasur. Demamnya masih belum turun. Kyuhyun duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk menentangnya. Aku ini manusia bodoh yang tidak punya kekuatan. Bagi _appa_, kami bagaikan serangga yang bisa dihancurkan dengan sekali ayunan tangan. Akhirnya, sejak kejadian itu, aku nggak pernah lagi bertemu Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku nggak punya muka untuk menemuinya."

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam mendengar cerita panjang Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai mendekat dan menatap dalam mata _onyx _yang kini memerah menahan tangis. "Tapi.. Kau tetap ingin ketemu dia kan?"

"Aku nggak tau apa perkataan Jessica itu benar atau salah. Aku merasa akan bisa tenang bila melakukannya. Tapi aku nggak berniat mencari pengampunan. Aku merasa nyaris hancur karena himpitan rasa bersalah. Dia selalu berada dipihakku. Tapi aku malah membuatnya terlibat.. dan bahkan nggak punya daya untuk menolongnya." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

DEG

Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia bergumam lembut di pundak Kyuhyun, "Jangan nangis. Di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang menyedihkan dan nggak masuk akal. Tapi itu semua nggak harus membuatmu terluka. Kau sudah berdiri di pihak Changmin dan membelanya lebih dari siapapun kan? Walau kau nggak bisa mewujudkan perasaanmu itu dalam bentuk nyata, tapi kau juga nggak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ketidakmampuanmu itu. Nggak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyalahkanmu. Bahkan kau juga nggak punya hak untuk itu."

Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun yang basah dan tersenyum lembut, "Makanya, kumohon jangan menangis. Kan kau masih punya aku yang disampingmu."

Panas tubuh Kyuhyun semakin meninggi membuatnya seakan hilang kendali. Ia menatap Sungmin yang begitu disayanginya, menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Kemudian ia menindih Sungmin dan berbisik seduktif ditelinganya, "Hangatkan aku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. _Bagaimana ini.._

"Kau bilang akan menyelamatkanku kan? Tolong aku. Aku sudah sampai batas."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as namja 27 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Jessica Jung [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Eun Min Je [OC] as a teacher

Soon Young [OC] as Jessica's enemy

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : Lee Hyun Ji (****이현지****) feat. SHINee's Onew (****온유****) - Vanilla Love**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Heechul melamun menatap jendela dihapannya. Matanya menerawang ke titik-titik hujan yang semakin banyak mengalir di kaca jendela. Sesekali ia menutup matanya saat kilat yang menyilaukan menerangi pekat malam dengan disertai suara gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga. Heechul menggigit bibirnya khawatir akan Sungmin yang masih berada di tempat Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menyerangnya? Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sana? Ah jika tidak hujan, ingin sekali rasanya Heechul keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan dengan cepat menjemput Sungmin dari sana. Atau sekedar mengawasi pun tidak apa. Asalkan ia bisa menjaga Sungmin.

CTAAAAR!

"Ah lagi-lagi petir."

"Apanya yang 'lagi-lagi petir'? Gara-gara lampu mati tadi, persiapan _dinner _jadi berantakan. _Ya_! Chullie! Kau juga bantu-bantu sedikit dong!" omel _eomma _Heechul sambil memotong kukunya. Gerah juga melihat Heechul yang dari tadi tak beranjak dari jendela seakan-akan menunggu hujan berhenti.

Heechul tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jendela. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Nggak usah menyiapkan apa-apa _eomma_. Lagipula hari ini Minnie nggak akan datang."

"Kenapa kau nggak mengundang dia datang kemari untuk _dinner_?" tanya _eomma _Heechul bingung.

"Dia pergi kerumah _namja_." Jawab Heechul dengan ketus.

Sontak _eomma _Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Sebagai _eomma_nya yang sudah bersamanya selama 17 tahun, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebak jalan pikiran seorang Kim Heechul. "Hahahaha! Jadi karena itu makanya dari tadi mukamu masam begitu! Akhirnya, dengan begini kau bisa lepas dari Sungmin kan. Sungmin juga, dia sendiri juga nggak mungkin terus menerus menunggu _namja _yang hilang nggak tentu rimbanya."

Heechul menoleh dan mendengus kesal. Rasanya memalukan sekali ditertawakan oleh _eomma_nya. "_Eomma, _didepan Minnie, pembicaraan soal _namja _itu tabu lho!"

"Ya sudah. Kuharap kau nggak akan menganggu percintaan Sungmin lagi."

Heechul mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Eomma_! Dengar ya. Minnie nggak pergi ke rumah _namjachingu_nya. Dia pergi merawat muridnya yang lagi demam!"

_Eomma _Heechul tersenyum menggoda. "Tapi muridnya itu _namja _kan?"

"Cuma murid! Habisnya Minnie sendiri ngomong begitu."

"Kau bisa celaka kalau membuat Sungmin benar-benar marah. Anak itu biasanya selau marah-marah sambil nangis."

Heechul kembali menatap hujan dalam-dalam. _Walau cuma murid, tapi Kyuhyun itu naksir Minnie. Ditambah lagi, Minnie punya naluri keibuan yang sangat kuat. Di depan si Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit dan melemah, kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya, dia pasti.. Ah dasar Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh dia kalau sampai berani menyentuh Minnie biar cuma seujung jaripun!_

.

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan berdiri menghadapnya. Wajah _aegyo_nya beku tanpa ekspresi. "Apa dengan begitu kau bisa terselamatkan?" ujarnya dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung pada Sungmin. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi sedingin itu di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya kearah punggung. Mencoba meraih sesuatu disana. Perlahan ia menariknya kebawah dan dengan mulus _dress_ yang dipakainya jatuh, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang kini hanya memakai _underwear_ yang tipis berwarna merah muda. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Apa.. Apa yang anda lakukan!"

Sungmin terduduk dihadapannya sambil menangis, "Habisnya.. Kau sendiri yang bilang kan! Kata-kata saja nggak akan cukup! Nggak bisa kalau hanya pakai perasaan! Makanya.. Begini juga nggak apa-apa. Aku ingin menolongmu. Aku sudah nggak mau lagi jadi orang yang nggak berdaya. Yang nggak bisa menjadi kekuatan pada orang lain."

Ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu atas pengakuan Sungmin yang merenyuhkan hati Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ dihadapannya kini rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang paling egois yang pernah ada. Bagaimana seseorang sepertinya bisa diperkenalkan dengan seorang malaikat seperti sosok dihadapannya ini? Takdir seperti apa yang mempermainkannya kali ini?

Tiba-tiba lampu yang menjadi sumber penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu padam. Mendadak tubuh Sungmin gemetar akibat trauma masa lalunya. Petir yang menyambar bersama kilat, sedikit membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan membawanya kepelukannya. Menatap wajah _aegyo _itu dengan penuh sayang. Mengelus rambut hitamnya hati-hati seolah Sungmin adalah sebuah _mannequin _yang terbuat dari kaca. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat takut menyakiti _yeoja _ini.

Perlahan kesadaran Sungmin pun mulai memudar..

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang didominasi merah muda, dengan rak buku besar berwarna putih yang diatasnya terjejer rapi boneka-boneka kelinci. Ia yakin ini kamarnya. Dan sekarang pun ia memakai piyama tidurnya. _Apa yang terjadi semalam?_

.

.

.

"Payah. Kau benar-benar nggak ingat?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yang menghampirinya di halaman rumput disamping sekolah.

"_Ne_." Sungmin mengetukkan telunjuk kepelipisnya. Mencoba mengetuk seakan akan itu bisa membantu untuk mengingat. Heechul _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Kelakuan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perilaku yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang _yeoja _dewasa berumur 23 tahun.

"Berarti kau belum berterima kasih pada Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ juga?" tanya Heechul sambil menjalankan mesin pemotong rumputnya. Ia dihukum karena terlambat, jadi beginilah akibatnya. Sang ratu iblis mendadak jadi tukang kebun sekolah. Sungguh perpaduan yang kontras antara mesin pemotong rumput dengan dirinya yang berwajah cantik nan angkuh.

"Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_?"

"Dia yang kemarin mengantarmu yang mabuk _soju_ dengan mobilnya."

"Aku.. mabuk?" gumam Sungmin pelan seakan tak percaya.

"_Ne_. Kyuhyun datang dengan menggendongmu yang sedang tertidur. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa orang yang pamitnya merawat orang sakit malahan digendong pulang oleh orang yang sakit itu sendiri ya?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Spontan wajah Sungmin memerah, "A.. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang kesehatan.."

"Minnie.. Kau sudah nggak takut lagi sama tempat gelap?" tanya Heechul tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang sedang bergegas pergi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas, "_Ne_. Aku sudah nggak apa-apa tuh."

_Dasar pembohong. Dia pikir aku percaya dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan dia mabuk soju semalam,_ batin Heechul kesal.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan nih! Kena juga kau dikerjai sampai begini.." Leeteuk memandang prihatin ke arah buku Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Sampulnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan isinya sudah separuhnya digunting, halaman yang tersisa pun sudah tak utuh lagi.

"Untuk sementara, sebagian masih bisa dibaca. Jadi bagiku bukan masalah besar." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil membuat teh.

"Kau masih pakai buku yang sudah seperti ini?" Leeteuk memasang ekspresi kaget seakan akan ia baru saja melihat meteor jatuh didepan matanya.

"Lagipula, aku nggak punya uang untuk beli yang baru. Kalaupun beli baru, paling-paling nanti nasibnya akan sama dengan pendahulunya." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan cuek. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghamburkan uangnya yang berharga demi sebuah buku yang mungkin akan tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Kalau cuma uang untuk itu, berapapun juga jumlahnya, _appa_mu pasti memberimu kan!" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap diam, "Begitu ya.. Sebisanya, kau nggak ingin bergantung pada orang tuamu. Lalu? Kau sudah punya dugaan siapa pelakunya?"

"_Ne_."

"Dia punya dendam padamu?"

"Amat sangat."

"Begitu ya, makanya kemarin kau sampai sakit begitu." Ujar Leeteuk sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

.

_Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan susah payah. Bukan karena berat tubuhnya, tapi karena kondisinya yang makin memburuk. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin tetap berada diapartemennya mengingat demamnya belum turun. Bisa-bisa ia melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar menariknya ke kasur dan menindihnya. Leeteuk sudah menunggu dibawah. Ia meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang._

"_Sekarang aku tidak punya uang dan tenaga untuk bergerak terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi kecuali menghubungi anda."_

"_Ya! Gwaenchanha?" Ujar Leeteuk setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin. Matanya sayu, wajahnya pucat dan sesekali ia terbatuk._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam pelukannya. __"Kumohon.. Sebelum semuanya tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Tolong jauhkan yeoja ini dariku."_

_._

"Padahal biasanya kau selalu pasang wajah murid teladan yang nggak akan tergerak oleh kejadian apapun. Ini pertama kalinya kau bergantung pada orang dewasa kan? Yaah.. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kau sudah berubah ya. Dan yang mengubahmu adalah Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Makanya kau harus melindunginya."

Leeteuk menyerahkan selebaran yang didapatkannya tadi. "Nih, ini pasti perbuatan orang yang sama yang punya dendam padamu kan."

.

.

.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, terdengar teriakan murka dari sang ratu iblis. Ia menatap selebaran yang kini berada ditangannya dan membacanya secepat yang ia bisa.

**Guru perawat SM High School, L.S.M.,** **atas inisiatif pribadi telah menjalin hubungan dengan murid **_**namja**_** dari sekolah tempatnya bertugas.**

**Nama murid **_**namja**_** tersebut adalah C.K.H.**

**Murid tersebut adalah putra tunggal seorang anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur.**

**Hubungan mereka berdua dimulai April yang lalu dan sudah sampai ke tahap berhubungan badan. Saat duduk di bangku SMP, murid namja bersangkutan juga terlibat dalam…**

Heechul merobek kertas itu dengan caranya yang paling sadis, "APA-APAAN INIII? Si Kyuhyun sih nggak masalah! Tapi kenapa Minnie ikut terseret-seret dalam gosip murahan begini!"

Sunny yang mendengar omelan Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menghadap Hyoyeon dan Tifanny. "Sebagian memang ada benarnya juga ya."

Hyoyeon mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_. Mereka memang kelihatan seperti orang pacaran. Sudah begitu sangat akrab lagi."

"Siapa pelakunya? _Yeoja _itu lagi?" tanya Tiffany.

"Padahal masalah ini sudah jadi rahasia umum, lalu kenapa baru sekarang ada selebaran seperti ini? Lagipula, selebaran-selebaran ini dijatuhkan dari suatu tempat di atap sekolah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini masalah besar." Gumam Eun Minje yang notabene adalah wali kelas Kyuhyun setelah membaca selebaran itu.

"_Waeyo_ Min Je-_ssi_?" tanya guru lain yang mendengar gumamannya barusan.

"Memang ini cuma berita bohong. Walau disebarkan diseluruh sekolah, pasti nggak akan jadi masalah besar karena nggak akan ada yang serius menanggapinya. Tapi gosip ini bukannya muncul tanpa sebab. Ada orang-orang yang nggak boleh mendengar soal ini. Walaupun harus menggunakan uang, koneksi dan kekuasaan, ada orang yang akan melakukannya.. Hanya untuk menyingkirkan orang yang dianggap penghalang masa depan putranya. Kalau sampai berita ini sampai ke telinga si _appa_, Cho Kangin, yang anggota dewan perwakilan daerah itu…"

Eun Min Je menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan dengan berat hati, "Mungkin Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.. akan dipaksa berhenti bekerja sebagai guru disekolah ini."

.

.

.

Jessica memasuki lapangan basket disekolahnya dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berada disana, ia mulai memainkan bola basket yang ada ditepi lapangan. Men_dribble_ bolanya ke arah ring dan men_shoot _nya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus bergerak sehingga otaknya tak bisa memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Keringat mulai turun membasahi lehernya yang kemudian berakhir terserap diseragamnya. Tapi dia tetap tak peduli. Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat. Jessica masih setia men_shoot_ bolanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan sama dengan keadaan sebelum dan sebelumnya lagi, bola itu meluncur mulus melewati mulut ring. Ia sudah bersiap untuk men_dribble_nya ketika sebuah suara lembut menginterupsinya.

"Jessica, hebat! Dari 100 kali lemparan, semuanya bisa masuk ring!"

Jessica menoleh kearah sumber suara yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut bak seorang malaikat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

"Tapi, kau nggak boleh bolos pelajaran hanya untuk main basket disini. Minimal, aku harus bisa ngomong sepatah dua patah kata layaknya seorang guru. Aku ikut main juga ah!" tambah Sungmin sambil melangkah mengambil bola basket. Tak lupa ia melepas mantel putihnya yang selalu ia pakai kemana-mana. Jessica hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Aku suka permainan dengan bola, tapi belum pernah dapat kesempatan main basket. Oke pertama _dribble shot _ya.."

Sungmin mulai mencoba men_dribble_ bola itu dengan wajah polosnya. Bola itu mulai memantul dan sekarang lihatlah, sekarang ia sibuk men_dribble_ bola itu dengan sedikit canggung. Ia mencoba mempertahankan agar bola itu tetap memantul dibawah tangannya dengan cara mengikuti kemanapun bola itu memantul. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah bersama bolanya, seperti tidak berniat untuk mengatur bola. Jessica _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Bosan melihat permainan Sungmin yang sangat buruk, akhirnya Jessica memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Anda sudah tahu kan? Anda sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang menyebarkan selebaran itu. Berita bohong tentang anda dan Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya bohong, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya bergerak. Bahkan anda sendiri sudah mengerti kan. Apa saja yang mampu dilakukan oleh orang itu terhadap apapun yang mengancam masa depan putranya. Kalau berita itu menimbulkan keributan yang lebih dari saat ini, secara sepihak pasti anda akan dipaksa melepaskan jabatan. Dan mundur dari sekolah."

Bukannya merasa terancam atau apa, kini Sungmin melepaskan bolanya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya seperti anak kecil lengkap dengan wajah polosnya, "Tapi… Aku masih belum bisa berhenti, tuh!"

Jessica geram melihat tingkah Sungmin, seakan-akan selebaran yang dibuatnya kemarin tak berefek apa-apa pada sang malaikat. "Nggak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau inginkan! Kau nggak akan punya pilihan selain tunduk dan menyerah!" ucap Jessica ketus. _Seperti saat itu.. Aku sudah menyerah dan membuang semua harapan.. Karena kekasaran.. dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki namja itu.._

Sungmin memandang wajah Jessica dengan penuh rasa sayang, "Habis, aku masih belum.. Mendengar apa masalahmu."

"Memangnya.. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" bentak Jessica. Potongan kejadian itu berkelebatan dibenaknya.

_._

_Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir. Ruang demi ruang sudah mulai kosong. Entah nasib sial apa yang menimpa Jessica hari itu.. Kini dirinya tengah berada di salah satu ruang kelas, bersama seonsaengnya yang sedang menindihnya paksa._

"_Seonsaeng.. Jangan!" Jessica berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk melepaskan diri dari posisinya saat ini. Ia mencakar, memukul sekuat yang ia bisa bahkan ia sudah berteriak sampai suaranya hampir habis. Tapi perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup kentara membuatnya tak berarti apa-apa dihadapan seorang namja dewasa yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu._

"_Jessica, sudahlah jangan takut!" bentak Jung In sambil menahan kedua tangan Jessica agar ia tidak melawan lagi._

_._

Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi seolah tidak mengerti, kejadian itu seperti tergambar ulang dibenaknya. "Aku.. Hari itu aku terlambat karena ikut pelajaran tambahan.. Ruang kelas sudah gelap, nggak ada seorang pun lagi disana.."

Sungmin ingin sekali mendekap yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Kini ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan mendengarkan Jessica.

.

"_Tenanglah sedikit!" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tangan itu melayang ke pipi putih Jessica. Sudut bibirnya mulai meneteskan darah. Kini ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Padahal dengan susah payah ia melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan seonsaengnya tadi. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tak berniat melawan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Dan pukulan seonsaengnya kali ini cukup membuatnya merasakan dinginnya lantai itu untuk kedua kalinya._

"_Turuti apa yang kukatakan! Jangan buat aku bertindak lebih kasar lagi!" perintah Jung In. Jessica menutup matanya. Ia pasrah bahkan bila harus mati di tangan seonsaengnya. Dan mimpi buruk itu pun dimulai.._

_Kini yeoja itu terbaring lemas dilantai yang dingin. Apakah mimpi buruk sudah berakhir? Tapi baginya mimpi buruk baru saja akan dimulai. Terlihat tatapan puas dari seonsaengnya, ia menatap Jessica sambil kembali mengenakan bajunya, merapikannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Jessica, kau anak yang baik kan? Kau akan merahasiakan.. Semua yang kita lakukan tadi kan." bujuk Jung In._

_Mereka berdua tak menyadari, didepan pintu kelas itu. kini berdiri seorang namja jangkung yang menatap dengan berang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Changmin melangkah mendekati Jung In dan memukul wajahnya. Ia benar-benar berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Jessica yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis, berusaha menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan kain yang tersisa. Ia tak mampu berkomentar apapun. Peristiwa tadi menorehkan luka dalam dihatinya._

_Changmin meninggalkan Jung In yang telah hilang kesadarannya, melangkah pelan ke arah Jessica. Setelah yakin Jessica tidak takut padanya, ia mencoba merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu perlahan. Berbisik untuk menenangkannya, "Nggak apa-apa. Sudah nggak apa-apa. Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi hari ini. Lupakan juga semuanya tentang aku."_

_._

"Walaupun dia diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena memukul guru, dia tetap tutup mulut dan tidak mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku.. demi keselamatan diriku sendiri, aku nggak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya!" ucap Jessica frustasi. Ia sangat membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah dan pengecut.

Sungmin melangkah mendekatinya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jessica dan tersenyum, "Beritahu aku.. Siapa orang yang menginginkan pengampunan itu.. apa orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat istimewa bagimu?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jessica kembali menepis tangan Sungmin. "Soal itu nggak ada hubungannya denganmu! Palingan kau akan diberhentikan dari sekolah! Lebih baik kau cemaskan saja dirimu keadaanmu sendiri!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berhenti?" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia mengambil bola yang tadi dimainkan Sungmin dan meletakkannya dengan lembut kekepala Sungmin. "Aku pasti nggak akan membiarkannya berhenti dari sini."

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Jessica mendengus pelan dan tersenyum sinis, "Iya ya, kau bisa menangis dan memohon pada _appa_mu."

"Kalau memang perlu, apapun juga pasti akan kulakukan. Waktu itu juga, aku bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ternyata sama saja. _Appa_ itu orang yang berbeda denganku. Kecuali hubungan darah, nggak ada kemiripan antara kami berdua." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan erat. "Hal yang harus kulakukan untuk medapatkan maaf darinya.. Bukanlah sekedar perlawanan yang setengah-setengah. Aku pasti akan mengungkapkan dosa-dosanya di hadapan semua orang."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menghukum aku atas dosa-dosa yang sudah kuperbuat ?" bentak Jessica sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Teriakan Sungmin pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Jessica! Tunggu!"

Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah, salah satu lengan Kyuhyun telah melingkar diperutnya dan menahannya.

"Jangan. Anda nggak boleh mengikuti orang yang berbahaya seperti dia."

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna putih, tampaklah (?) seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang bernama Soon Young yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_nya.

"_Phobia _terhadap _namja_?"

"_Ne. _Temanku yang pernah sekolah di SMP Kyonggi yang memberitahukan soal itu. Dari ceritanya, sepertinya _phobia _itu sudah sangat parah. Habisnya dia sudah menjerit-jerit hanya karena lengannya dipegang saja." Jawab seseorang dari _handphone _itu.

"Begitu ya. _Gomawo_. Hari ini aku memberikan cerita bagus untukku." Ucap Soon Young seraya mematikan _handphone_nya.

"_Nuguya jagiya_?" tanya seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang dari tadi mengendarai mobil.

Soon Young tersenyum tipis. "Teman. Dengan begini, akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikan hutang budiku."

"Hutang budi?" tanya _namja _itu bingung.

"_Ne. _Hutang budi karena dia sudah menendang perutku sekuat tenaga. Aku akan mengembalikan hutang itu 10 kali lipat."

.

.

.

Jessica memandang dengan penuh keraguan pada sebuah amplop yang kini tergeletak manis dihadapannya. Amplop besar berwarna coklat itu akan dikirimkannya pada Cho Kangin. Amplop besar yang berisikan foto-foto Kyuhyun saat menggendong Sungmin yang tengah pingsan keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Sangat membahayakan apalagi jika foto-foto ini bisa sampai kehadapan seorang Cho Kangin. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya sendiri merasa ragu saat ini.

"Kalau menjalin hubungan berbahaya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap pandangan orang," ucap Jessica bermonolog. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Seolah ada Changmin yang ia bisa lihat disana. _Oppa.. Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Beritahu aku.._

_._

_._

_._

"_Namja_ itu cepat sekali tumbuh besar ya." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kini ia sedang pulang bersama seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel yang tengah membaca buku.

"Hah?" balas Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak cukup memperhatikan Sungmin, perhatiannya teralih kebukunya.

"Aaah.. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong.. Anu.. Ke─Kemarin.." Terlihat semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah _aegyo_nya. Jari-jarinya ia mainkan, berusaha menghapus kecanggungannya. "Anu.. Setelah aku pingsan.. Nggak.. Nggak ada kejadian apa─"

"Banyak kok yang sudah terjadi." Potong Kyuhyun. Ia memilih menutup bukunya dan fokus pada si _yeoja _bermata _foxy._

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Pikirannya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang 'iya-iya'.

"Habis anda sendiri kan yang bilang nggak apa-apa?" goda Kyuhyun lengkap dengan _evil smirk_ khasnya.

Sungmin mulai panik. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. "Me─Memang iya sih.. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang sudah terjadiiiiii?"

"Nggak apa-apa nih semuanya kuomongkan sekarang? Anda pasti akan menyesal.." Rayu Kyuhyun lagi dengan setengah berbisik. Seolah-olah ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang agak privat.

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah bak tomat. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengelus pipi lembutnya. Tapi ia masih sadar dan menahan hasratnya. Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, "Aku nggak mau dengaaaar! Dasar Kyuhyun _pabbo_!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya. Sungguh _seonsaengnim_nya bisa membuatnya hampir gila. Dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu, sekarang ia memohon agar Kyuhyun tak menceritakan apapun. _Padahal memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi malam itu.. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan menggodanya seperti ini.._

Sungmin yang tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun yang asik bermonolog ria dihatinya, memutuskan untuk pergi dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. _Dasar Kyuhyun menyebalkaaaan!_

"Bohong kok, _seonsaeng_." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya. _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya? _"_Mianhae_.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menghela napas lalu menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut bak malaikat, "_Ne_.."

Setelah acara merajuknya Sungmin selesai, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke jiwa _evil_nya. Ia kini mencoba mencari ide lain untuk menggodanya_. Gotcha_! Ia akan menggunakan sesuatu yang selalu terbawa mimpinya setiap hari. _Warna pakaian dalam Sungmin.._

"_Seonsaeng, _anda suka baby pink ya? Sudah dua kali aku melihat warna yang sama." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil. _Akankah sukses? _Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu perubahan reaksi Sungmin. Lama. Ia akui mungkin _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini agak sedikit lambat _loading_nya. Perlahan wajah _aegyo _yang kini tenang, mulai dihiasi kepanikan dan semburat merah. Kyuhyun tertawa _evil _dalam hatinya.

"Harusnya kau cepat-cepat melupakan soal ituuuuu!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Jessica Jung [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Shim Changmin [TVXQ!] as a namja 17 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : Super Junior-Happy (****슈퍼주니어****-****해피****) - Cooking Cooking! (****요리왕****)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Bumi tetap mengitari matahari (?), begitupun dengan kehidupan Sungmin di SM _High Schoo_l. Yang akhir-akhir ini makin diwarnai kesibukan yang membuatnya harus berlari kesana-kemari.

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! Telepon!"

"Baik!"

"Sungmin _seonsaengnim, _sudah mau pulang?"

"_Ne_! Ada keperluan mendadak!"

"Minnie! Mau kubantu bawakan separuh bukunya?"

"_Aniya.. _Aku bisa sendiri."

Kesibukan sang malaikat SM itu pun tak luput menjadi perhatian murid-murid sekolah. Ditambah lagi gosipnya bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat para murid-murid _yeoja_ makin suka memperhatikannya.

Tak terkecuali untuk ketiga _yeoja _yang menamakan kelompok mereka sebagai _'The _Kyumin_ shipper'._

"Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya Minnie luar biasa sibuk ya." Gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang bernama lengkap Lee Soonkyu.

"_Ne_.. Aku juga nggak begitu ngerti, tapi belakangan dia sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Bagaimana dengan selebaran itu Sunny?" Sahut Tiffany dengan antusias.

"Keributan akibat selebaran itu Cuma bertahan satu hari. Bukannya sekarang Minnie kembali pada pekerjaannya seperti biasa?"

"Wah, malahan gawat tuh! Bisa-bisa dia jadi punya niatan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Sekali Minnie punya niat, nggak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

"_Ne_, padahal setelah susah payah, akhirnya ada jalinan benang penghubung yang tipis antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Benang itu bakalan tambah tipis lagi." Ujar Sunny dengan nada khawatir. Misi utama _The _KyuMin _shipper _adalah menyatukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tentu saja kini mereka khawatir melihat tidak ada interaksi baru diantara mereka berdua.

Hyoyeon tersenyum penuh arti kepada dua sahabatnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang bisa dibilang menarik untuk _The Ice Prince_. "Karena itu aku membuat sesuatu yang menarik. Ini nih." Hyoyeon menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain bermotif _strawberry_ dengan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap penuh arti pada kertas kecil ditangan kanannya. Walau kini kesibukannya seakan-akan menuntut semua waktu yang ia punya, tapi ia masih punya waktu untuk masalah Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Dan sekarang _problem key _sudah berada digenggamannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Suara ketukan dipintu menginterupsinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyelipkan kertas kecil itu ke saku kanan mantel putihnya dan tersenyum pada ketiga orang _yeoja _yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh? Bekal untukku?" tanya Sungmin bingung kepada ketiga _yeoja_ dihadapannya setelah mereka meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal dimeja kerjanya.

Sunny tersenyum manis, "_Ne,_ habis akhir-akhir ini Minnie sudah kerja keras kan?"

"Makanya, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kami." Tambah Hyoyeon seraya memegang bahu Sungmin dengan akrab.

"Nih, ada juga the ka nad yang super enak!" lanjut Tifanny sambil menuangkan the ke cangkir porselen.

"Ayo makan!"

"Ayo diminum!"

Mendengar penuturan dari ketiga muridnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap terharu. Sudah lama ia membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri─sejak _eomma_nya meninggal. Perlahan butiran kristal dari matanya mulai jatuh. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka murid-muridnya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Melihat Sungmin yang menangis, ketiga _yeoja_ tadi _a.k.a 'The_ Kyumin _Shipper'_ terkesiap kaget, tidak menyangka akan respon Sungmin.

"Eh? Minnie! _Waeyo_? Ada apa?"

Sungmin menyeka air matanya, "_Mianhae.. _Aku jadi terharu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang membuatkan bekal untukku. Aku senang sekali." Sungmin mengambil sumpitnya dengan antusias, "Akan kumakan sampai habis nggak bersisa!"

Ya lagi-lagi senyum penuh makna tergambar pada wajah _The_ Kyumin _Shipper.__ Ini hadiah dari kami untukmu Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat menikmati…_

_._

_._

_._

Jessica berjalan mengelilingi kelasnya untuk membagikan foto kopian. Tentu saja tak ketinggalan dengan sorot mana pembunuhnya. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh tangan _namja _manapun.

Tiba-tiba salah satu teman sekelasnya berteriak, "_Seonsaengnim, _Jessica berdarah tuh!"

"Kau ngapain sih Jessica?"

Sedangkan _yeoja _yang kini jadi pusat perhatian, hanya menatap tangannya dengan santai seolah luka itu tak berarti apa-apa dan meminta izin pada _seonsaengnim_nya untuk pergi keruang kesehatan. Langkahnya berat menuju ruangan yang baginya terkutuk itu. Ia sedang menghindar untuk bertemu dengan _yeoja _penghuni ruangan itu. _Yeoja _berisik yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Dirinya masih merutuki kebodohannya─menceritakan pengalaman terkutuknya─ pada Sungmin. _Apa memang yeoja itu memiliki sihir? Atau kemampuan untuk menghipnotis orang?_

Jessica menarik napas panjang didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu menggeser pintu itu dengan cepat. Ia hanya akan meminta plester dan pergi secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. _"Joegiyo.._Bisa minta plester?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Agak aneh rasanya melihat ruangan ini begitu sepi, karena biasanya, penghuni ruangan ini selalu saja menyambut siapapun yang masuk dengan ramah─dan heboh. Jessica menyusuri ruangan itu dengan matanya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Jessica melangkah pelan, memutuskan untuk mencari plesternya sendiri. Tapi perlahan telinganya menangkap suara isak tangis dari salah satu bilik di ruangan itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan berjalan mendekati bilik itu, "_Nuguya?"_

Mata Jessica terbelalak lebar mendapati Sungmin yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menangis. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Sungmin tengah memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya.

"Kau.. punya hobi seperti ini ya?" bentak Jessica seakan masih tak percaya.

"Bu─Bukan begitu. Kumohon dengarkan aku duluuuuu. Huweeeeee" tangis Sungmin malah makin kencang, membuat Jessica _speechless_ melihatnya. Benar-benar _childish. _Dan merepotkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang kesehatan sambil menimang-nimang (?) tas kertas yang baru saja diterimanya dari ketiga _yeoja _teman sekelasnya. _Berat juga nih.._

.

"_Kyuhyun!"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara. "Ada apa?"__ tanyanya dengan dingin._

_Sunny __menggigit bibirnya gugup. Setelah menarik napas panjang seolah untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia __menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas kepadanya sambil tersenyum penuh makna sama seperti Tiffany dan Hyoyeon yang berdiri disampingnya, "Nih, tolong kau berikan pada Minnie ya. Bilang padanya, kami minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan."_

"_Pasti sekarang dia sedang kesusahan sambil menangis. Tapi kami rasa kau juga pasti akan senang." Tambah Tifanny__ meyakinkan._

"_Pasti kau akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang hanya akan bisa kau lihat sekali seumur hidup." Lanjut Hyoyeon._

_._

Kyuhyun berulang kali menghela napas. _Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksud mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?_

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. Kali ini bukan Sungmin dengan segala kehebohannya yang menyambutnya, tapi hanya keheningan pekat. Matanya tertuju pada meja kerja Sungmin, ada sebuah kotak bekal yang tampaknya baru saja dihabiskan, sebuah cangkir porselen kecil dan selembar _notes_berwarna kuning. Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih _notes _itu.

**Untuk, Minnie.**

**Kami mengambil mantel putih dan juga bajumu yang lain. Nanti Kyuhyun akan datang untuk mengembalikan bajumu. Setelah itu, kau bisa mengenang perasaanmu waktu sekolah dulu dan bersenang-senang bersamanya.**

**Sunny, Tifanny, Hyoyeon**

Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi. Kenapa Sungmin selalu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi murid-murid disini? Apa karena wajahnya yang terlalu _aegyo_dan tampak tidak bisa diandalkan?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir disebelah _notes _tadi dan meraihnya. Hidungnya menangkap aroma _soju_ dari cangkir ini. _Kenapa satu sekolahan bisa tahu kelemahan yeoja itu sih? Sungmin tidak bisa minum soju.__ K__alau ini adalah semua pakaian yang semula dia pakai berarti.. Berarti sekarang ini dia pakai apa?_

_._

_._

_._

"Mabukmu sudah sedikit berkurang?" tanya Jessica dengan nada tinggi pada Sungmin yang masih saja menangis. Ia membawanya keatap sekolah. Ia rasa ini tempat paling pas untuk menyembunyikan seorang _seonsaengnim _yang sedang mabuk dan parahnya lagi menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Sungmin menatap Jessica dengan _puppy eyes_nya. "Jessica, aku nggak mabuk..hiks."

"Karena kau seperti itu sih! Makanya mudah banget kau dikerjai _yeoja-yeoja_ itu!"

Air mata masih saja mengalir menuruni pipi bulat Sungmin. "Hiks.. Aku nggak mabuk.."

"Aaah.. _Ne ne_! Aku ngerti deh! Jangan nangis dong! Kau sudah dewasa kan!" Jessica geram melihat Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan _eomma_nya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Sungmin lirih, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia meghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

_Kenapa.. Kenapa aku mesti ngurusin guru perawat yang sedang mabuk begini?, _rutuk Jessica. "Kau ngerti kan? Aku ini musuhmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut walau bekas tangisannya tadi masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya, "Musuh? Walaupun kita berdua..berada diposisi yang sama? Tapi sudah nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah takut lagi. Karena aku ada disampingmu."

Jessica menatap nanar, "Kau.. Memangnya kau itu tahu apa?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari keatap sekolah setelah satu jam berkeliling mencari Sungmin. Pikirannya yang tak tentu arah membuat tas kertas tadi lolos dari tangannya ketika ia akan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan mengumpulkan baju-baju Sungmin yang kini tercecer.

"Ternyata memang ini pakaiannya. Nggak mungkin baju dalamnya juga ikut dimasukkan kesini kan." ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog. Ia mengambil mantel putih Sungmin dan selembar kertas kecil jatuh dari sakunya. Kyuhyun memungutnya dan membacanya. _Ini.. Alamat Shim Changmin.._

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka berdua. Tapi tak mampu meruntuhkan ketegangan Jessica yang menatap nanar Sungmin. Jessica benar-benar merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sungmin yang seolah-olah tahu segalanya. "Changmin _oppa_ bukan orang yang menakutkan kan?" ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jessica dengan datar. Berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi rasanya akan meledak.

"Aku juga. Dulu, aku pernah merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat terhadap _namja_. Tapi sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang, ada juga saatnya aku mengingat masa-masa penuh ketakutan itu. Tapi aku punya sekutu yang sangat kuat. Makanya walaupun hanya sedikit, aku bisa jadi lebih kuat."

Sungmin menutup matanya dan melihat sosok _dia _mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "_Nggak apa-apa, aku yang akan melindungi Min-ah._" Sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang menguatkannya selama ini.

"Sekarang ini pun dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Dan selalu ada dalam hatiku. Jessica, apa kau nggak ingin menemui sekutu terkuatmu? Pasti dia akan meminjamkan kekuatannya padamu." Lanjut Sungmin sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didadanya.

Disaat yang sama, Kyuhyun membeku didepan pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka.

Hatinya mencelos mendengar semuanya, mendengar penuturan Sungmin tentang sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat penting baginya. Terdengar jelas ditelinganya, Sungmin sangat mencintai _namja_ itu.

Yang jelas bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang hanya dianggap sebagai murid. Ia tak mampu berbicara, lidahnya kelu.

Ada rasa sakit dan kecewa.. didalam.. tepat dihatinya.

Apa sesakit ini resiko mencintai seseorang? Apa sebegitu sulitnya cinta pertamanya ini?

"Kau.. Kau sudah tahu sampai mana? Jangan mencampuri hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu! Orang munafik sepertimu nggak akan bisa melakukan apapun kecuali ngomong dan terus ngomong. Aku punya foto-foto waktu Kyuhyun membawamu keluar dari apartemen. Hari ini, aku akan mengirimkan semua foto-foto itu pada Cho Kangin. Bukti itu nggak bisa dibantah lagi. Kau pun akan hancur, sama seperti yang dulu dialami Changmin _oppa_!"

Jessica melangkah kakinya dengan cepat kearah pintu, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah dihadapan Sungmin. _Mana mungkin aku bisa __b__e__r__temu dia. Mana mungkin sekarang ini aku bisa menemuinya! Habisnya aku masih belum menebus dosa-dosaku._

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri diam, selayaknya balerina mini di kotak ka n yang rusak pemutarnya, memandang kepergian Jessica.

Dibalik pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu, disanalah Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seragam sekolah, seakan-akan ia sanggup berdiri disana selamanya.

Detik terus bergulir. Kyuhyun masih menyelami pemandangan indah itu jika saja suara kebingungan Sungmin menginterupsinya.

"Anu.. Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin yang risih ditatap seperti tadi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama berlalu. Jadi nggak akan ka nada masalah kalau anda turun ke bawah dengan pakaian seperti itu." Katanya dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

Diruang kelas yang sudah kosong, Jessica mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari tasnya. Amplop yang akan ia kirimkan pada Cho Kangin. _Begitu aku mengirimkan ini, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Cho Kyuhyun dan guru perawat itupun akan tamat riwayatnya. Kalau sekarang, dengan muka bagaimana aku harus bertemu dengan Changmin oppa?_

"Jessica Jung?"

Jessica menoleh kearah sumber suara, dua orang_ namja _kini menatapnya dengan lapar. "Kami kemari karena dimintai tolong oleh seseorang untuk memberimu pelajaran. Kau sudah sedikit kelewatan sih."

.

.

.

"Ada suara." Gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan mantel putihnya.

"_Se.. Seonsaeng_! Anda mau pergi kemana? Ruang kesehatan bukan kearah situ!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi melihat Sungmin yang berbelok arah.

"Aku.. dengar suara.. suara Jessica."

"Dari tadi nggak kedengaran apa-apa kok! Anda masih mabuk ya?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Bukan! Aku benar-benar dengar suaranya!" Sungmin bersikeras.

"Biarpun begitu, sebaiknya mulai sekarang anda nggak usah berurusan lagi dengannya! Anda nggak ngerti sih! Jessica itu bukan orang yang bisa anda tangani!" bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Jessica. Dan Sungmin tampaknya tak mau melepaskannya hingga masalah selesai.

"Lepaskan! Yang nggak ngerti itu kau!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan berlari kearah suara secepat yang ia bisa.

"_Seonsaengnim_!"

Sungmin sudah sampai dideret ruangan kelas X. Sepintas ia terlihat bingung harus kemana. Ia tidak tau Jessica kelas berapa.

"TIDAAAAAK! AAAAH!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Sungmin dengan pasti melangkah masuk ke salah satu kelas. Disana dia dapati Jessica sedang tertuduk. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan dua orang _namja _yang sedang menatap Jessica bingung.

"Kalian! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada anak itu?" tatap Sungmin bengis pada kedua _namja _itu.

"Ka─Kami masih belum melakukan apa-apa kok. Kami Cuma memegang lengannya dan tiba-tiba dia langsung menjerit-jerit. Apa bukannya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan otaknya?"

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Jessica yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia mengelus punggungnya perlahan, "Jessica.."

"Tidaaak!" Pukulan Jessica melayang tepat dipipi putih Sungmin. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai, langsung kalap melihat Sungmin yang terluka, "_Seonsaeng_!" Sang malaikatnya terluka. Kyuhyun gagal melindunginya. "_Ya_! Jessica! Kau!" ucap Kyuhyun geram.

Baru saja ia melangkah untuk membuat perhitungan, Sungmin tak bergeming dari posisinya bahkan kali ini ia memeluk Jessica. Lalu ia berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan kesini! Jangan dekati dia! Pergilah kesana! Akan kubunuh kalau sampai berani mendekat. Dia sama seperti aku.. Ah, bukan. Dia sudah mengalami hal yang lebih menakutkan. Dia ketakutan menghadapi perlakuan kasar dari seorang _namja_. Selama ini dia tidak bisa bilang pada seorang pun. Anak ini menjalani hari-harinya sampai sekarang dengan luka yang terus berdarah-darah. Selama ini dia terus seorang diri."

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Jessica yang tampaknya mulai tenang dipelukannya. _Apa Kyuhyun akan membenciku?_

Sedangkan kedua _namja_ tadi yang tidak diperhatikan, buru-buru kabur sebelum seseorang datang untuk menangkapnya. Baru saja mereka memasuki koridor kelas, seorang _yeoja_ cantik tersenyum sinis dengan membawa tongkat baseball ditangannya.

"Benar-benar deh. Kupikir ada apa kok, lagi-lagi Minnie pulang terlambat. Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Melihat tatapan membunuh dari Heechul, mereka menelan _saliva_nya dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

"Rupanya begitu kejadiannya ya! Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat ngomong dong!" komentar Heechul setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Chullie.. Nanti Jessica bisa bangun dengar suaramu.." bisik Sungmin sambil mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Habisnya kalau aku tahu kejadiannya, aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kukatakan saat bertengkar dengannya!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau bertengkar dengannya kan.."

"_Keuroum!_ Nggak peduli gimana masa lalunya, siapa saja yang mencari gara-gara denganmu harus siap kubikin babak belur."

"Chullie.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jessica sudah dari tadi membuka matanya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap kosong, memikirkan harus bagaimana ia selanjutnya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kali ini Sungmin-lah yang menyelamatkannya.

Sraak!

"_Joegiyo.._"

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Heechul heran melihat namja jangkung berdiri dihadapannya dengan seragam pramuniaga sebuah toko buku.

"Apa disini ada anak yang namanya.. Jessica Jung?"

Jessica tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. _Ah Changmin oppa.. Aku tidak punya muka bertemu denganmu. Aku masih belum menebus dosa-dosaku. Makanya aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya. Makanya aku selalu berpikir bahwa oppa tidak akan mau bertemu denganku. Tapi aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu oppa.._

Changmin yang melihat wajah Jessica lalu tersenyum manis menatapnya dengan wajah polos, "_Anyyeong_!"

Airmata Jessica tumpah saat melihat sosok Changmin dihadapannya, tersenyum seperti biasa saat dulu ia melihatnya. "_O.. Oppa?"_ Jessica menghambur ke pelukan Changmin. Changmin menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Jessica?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, masalahnya serius sekali." Kyuhyun melangkah masuk keruang kesehatan.

"Karena katamu Jessica hampir mau mati, makanya aku langsung lari kemari dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Balas Changmin.

"Makanya dia memang hampir matikan? Kan kau yang pertama kali menolongnya. Seharusnya kau juga terus mengurusinya sampai akhir." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan.. _Gomawo Kyuhyun.._

.

.

.

Yang mengejutkan, sejak hari itu Jessica berubah. Dia sering berkunjung ke toko buku milik paman Changmin yang sekaligus menjadi tempat Changmin bekerja sambilan. Dan akhirnya, Jessica pun memulai kerja sambilan di tempat yang sama. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang Jesica mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang sedang tertawa.

"Jessica minta aku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Memangnya benda ini sebegitu berbahayanya?" Changmin menyerahkan amplop cokelat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kubilang nggak berbahaya, berarti itu bohong." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin masih saja tidak berubah.

"Pokoknya, biar aku yang mengurus Jessica. Kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Dia nggak menyulitkanmu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Jangan khawatir. Melakukan 1-2 kesalahan itu hal yang biasa. Pamanku orang baik sih. Dia hanya tertawa dan langsung memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga pamanku yang sudah menanggung semua hutang yang dibuat _appa_ku. Hahahaha!" jawab Changmin enteng dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya.

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin, "Kalau nggak salah, _appa_nya Changmin itu.. orang yang menjamin hutang temannya, lalu teman itu melarikan diri entah kemana. Akibatnya, dirinya sendiri yang harus menanggung hutang yang nggak pernah dibuatnya. Sepertinya begitu sih. Sampai-sampai perusahaan dan rumahnya juga ikut disita."

Changmin tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Biar begitu, tetap saja aku nggak bisa segampang itu melanjutkan sekolah. Sementara ini, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dulu. Tapi jalan yang kupilih nanti tetap saja sama denganmu."

"Memangnya aku sudah membicarakan soal pilihan itu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Nggak kau bicarakan juga, aku sudah tahu masa depanmu. Nah sampai ketemu lagi!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun memeriksa amplop cokelat tadi, ternyata hanya ada surat. Tidak ada foto-fotonya bersama Sungmin.

**Untuk pengacara pembela keadilan dimasa mendatang.**

**Aku akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab dan memusnahkan foto mesummu dan **_**Seonsaengnim**_**. Jangan khawatir.**

**Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu pada Sungmin **_**seonsaengnim**_** yang tanpa kausadari tergambar dalam foto itu. Tapi hati-hati ya jangan sampai kecelakaan (ini yang penting)**

**Shim Changmin**

Kyuhyun meremas surat itu dengan ganas."Si dia itu… Kalau ketemu lagi akan kuhabisi dia!"

"Eh apa? Apa yang ada didalam situ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Anda nggak usah lihat!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as namja 27 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Summary :**

**Heechul**selalu saja mengurusi sepupunya, si guru perawat yang masih muda dan cantik, **Sungmin**. Bagi Heechul, kehadiran **Kyuhyun** yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sungmin, tak lebih dari hanya sekedar "Serangga Penganggu." Apa yang tersembunyi dibalik tindakan Heechul itu?

Dilain pihak, muncul **Lee Donghae**, rival Kyuhyun dalam merebut perhatian Sungmin!

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music : Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Success (H.I.T OST)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER NINE

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat mimpi itu lagi.

Mimpi yang merupakan bayangan masa lalunya dengan Sungmin disaat ia berumur 7 tahun. _Hari itu Minnie tersenyum lembut. Senyuman lembutnya itu tidak berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Tapi bagiku.. bagiku.. Minnie yang terlihat seperti itu malah terlihat menakutkan._

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna _pink_, motif-motif strawberry dan boneka-boneka kelinci. Tentu saja ini kamar Sungmin. Ia biasa menginap disini untuk menghabiskan hari minggunya.

"Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga. Cuaca di luar cerah sekali lho. Cepat cuci muka terus kita sarapan sama-sama." Sambut Sungmin sambil membuka gorden kamarnya.

Heechul hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya saat Sungmin meninggalkannya untuk ke dapur. Perlahan senyum mulai terukir dibibir seksinya. _Pada dasarnya Minnie itu.. orangnya selalu saja riang bahkan saat pagi buta sedikitpun.. Dia juga yeoja yang manis. Kenyataan itu sendiri juga mengundang sedikit masalah._

Heechul baru saja akan meminum teh herbal yang disediakan Sungmin saat suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi acara minum-teh-herbal-demi-kecantikannya.

"_Mian_ ya kami datang terlambat."

_Suara itu.. Bukannya itu suara Leeteuk seonsaengnim? Ada apa ini.. Ini kan masih pagi, _batin Heechul.

"Nggak begitu kok, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan anda." Sungmin menyambutnya dengan nada riang.

"Kalau yang bikin repot itu Sungmin _seonsaengnim_, aku akan senang sekali sudah dibuat repot. Seandainya anda tidak keberatan dengan keadaan seperti ini, silahkan anda minta bantuanku kapan saja." Leeteuk tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Sungmin menangkap sesosok _namja _dibelakang Leeteuk yang masih pasang tampang mengantuk. "Wah, wah.. Kyuhyun?"

"Iya semua urusan kerja otot bisa diserahkan padanya." Promosi Leeteuk. "Semua peralatan yang diperlukan sudah kumasukkan dalam kotak ini." Leeteuk menyerahkan kotak pada Sungmin.

"_Jeongmal kansahamnida _Leeteuk-_ssi."_

Sedangkan Heechul kini sedang menatap sinis pada _namja_ berambut cokelat yang tak bergeming dari tadi. Tapi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik… "Apa-apaan ini? Di.. Dia tidur sambil berdiri!" jerit Heechul kaget.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum seakan seorang ibu yang mengerti kenakalan anaknya, "Ah, nanti juga dia akan bangun sendiri. Nggak usah khawatir deh. Untuk bayaran hasil kerjanya, anda beri saja dia makanan yang enak. Nah aku permisi dulu."

Leetuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung dan Heechul sedang menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya, tapi _namja _itu tetap juga tidak bergeming atau sekedar memperlihatkan mata _onxy_nya yang dingin.

.

"Chullie, berikutnya biar aku saja. Aku juga ingin coba nih." Bujuk Sungmin yang sudah bosan memainkan palu ditangannya. Ia juga ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan Heechul. Menggergaji papan sepertinya menarik.

"Percuma. Kau nggak punya tenaga untuk kerjaan begini." Tegas Heechul.

"Chullie, kau marah?"

"_Aniya_!" jawab Heechul ketus.

"Apaan sih? Waktu tahu aku mau membuat _sewing box, _kan kau sendiri yang dari minggu kemarin bilang mau bantu-bantu. Padahal Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ sudah berbaik hari mau meminjamkan peralatan."

"Aku nggak marah karena soal itu!" Heechul melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya ke seorang _namja _yang kini sedang tertidur tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk direrumputan dan bersender pada pot besar yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin. _Yang membuatku marah itu.. Dia! Cho Kyuhyun, namja pintar yang selalu juara 1 sekaligus yang wataknya paling jelek di antara seluruh anak seangkatannya. Lalu.. Dibandingkan yang lain-lainnya, dialah namja yang paling dekat dengan Minnie saat ini._

Bukannya malah menjauh seperti yang diharapkan Heechul, Sungmin kini malah berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Dari tadi, Kyuhyun nggak bangun-bangun juga ya."

Heechul yang kesal, melampiaskannya pada papan yang kini tengah digergajinya. Ia menggergaji dengan ganas, hampir mematahkan papan itu dengan cara tidak elit. "Benar-benar, deh. Memangnya buat apa dia datang kesini segala? Sudahlah! Jangan pedulikan anak nggak berguna itu! Dia itu makhluk yang berbahaya. Lebih baik kau nggak usah dekat-dekat!"

Sungmin malah asik mengelus rambut cokelat karamel Kyuhyun, "Rambutnya lembut." Gumam Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menarik Sungmin agar jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"KAUUU! KAU PASTI SUDAH BANGUN KAN!" teriak Heechul murka sambil menodongkan gergajinya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Chullie! Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun hanya mengigau." Jawab Sungmin dengan polos.

"Lho, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya (?).

"Minnie! Kalau cuma masalah kotak, mau 1 kek, 2 kek, biar aku sendiri yang membuatkannya untukmu. Dasar _namja _nggak guna, cepat pulang sana!"

Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan papannya, "Miring tuh!".

Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat dibelakang Heechul dengan tangan kanannya diatas tangan Heechul yang memegang gergaji dan tangan kirinya diatas tangan Heechul yang memegang papan. Dan posisi wajahnya kini tepat disamping wajah Heechul. "Seperti ini. Kita harus memotong papan menurut alur serat kayunya, sambil dimiringkan seperti ini."

Heechul segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. "Apa.. Yang kau lakukan?"

"Caramu menggergaji tadi salah. Karena kau memotong dengan bagian mata gergaji yang salah. Makanya potongan papan ini nggak bisa lurus. Memangnya apa yang kau sedang pikirkan? Kok sudah sampai begini masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Heechul _speechless. _Oke dirinya memang tak sepintar Kyuhyun tapi jawabannya tadi benar-benar merendahkannya. _Ternyata dia memang namja yang menyebalkan!_

"_Seonsaeng.. _Sepanjang siang ini, aku akan membantu anda membuat kotak. Sebagai gantinya buatkan makan siang untukku ya?"

"Aku juga akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu deh!" Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda setuju.

"Sudah _deal_ ya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat Heechul terkesiap. Dia tak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu diwajah Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa? _Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Dia benar-benar serius.. dengan Minnie?_

_._

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, mereka bertiga─berdua─ menyelesaikan _sewing box_ itu. "Kyaaaa.. _Gomawo_ Kyuhyun, Chullie! Kalau aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya, pasti bakalan makan waktu lebih dari seminggu. Dengan kotak ini aku bisa menyimpan banyak kain bahan." Sungmin berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh makna dengan mata berbinar-binar yang disembunyikan.

"Aku lupa beli beberapa bahan untuk persiapan makan malam nanti. _Mianhae.. _Aku tahu kalian sudah capek. Tapi aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian berdua."

.

.

.

Heechul membaca daftar belanja yang diberikan Sungmin dengan malas. "_Tissue Box. _Pembersih kamar mandi. Persik dan jeruk kalengan. Anti lembab batangan. Semprotan anti nyamuk. _Hand body lotion. _Pasta gigi. Jus Jeruk."

Kyuhyun bertugas memasukkan barang-barang yang didiktekan Heechul kedalam troli yang didorongnya. "Terus.. apa lagi?"

Heechul mengoyakkan kertas itu dengan sadis dan berdesis pelan, "Majalah bulanan 'Wanyan'." _Apanya yang kelupa__a__n? Barang-barang seperti ini kan bisa dibeli kapan saja! Nggak harus sekarang! Mulanya aku sudah curiga melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh tadi. Minnie itu maunya apa siiiih?_

.

Heechul men_deathglare _semua orang yang memperhatikannya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil membawa semua barang belanjaan pesanan Sungmin. Tapi tetap juga tidak bisa membuat orang-orang meredam rasa kekagumannya melihat mereka.

"Mereka berdua tinggi sekali ya. Keren."

"Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat pasangan secantik mereka."

"_Style _yang _yeoja _juga keren tuh!"

"Yang _namja _juga nggak kalah menarik."

Heechul mendengus kesal. ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut orang-orang itu agar mereka tidak berkomentar apapun. Pasangan? Kim Heechul dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja! Bahkan jika semua _namja _didunia ini mati karena kiamat dan ia harus menikahi Cho Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan keturunan, lebih baik ia mati.

.

.

.

"Habiiis, kupikir mereka berdua sangat serasi. Hubungan mereka berdua memang lagi nggak bagus. Tapi kalau sudah berhasil menjalin saling pengertian, pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan yang ideal." Ucap Sungmin bermonolog sambil mencicipi masakannya.

Setelah merasanya semuanya sudah _fix_, Sungmin melepas celemek _pink_nya dan menyampirkannya di kursi. "Aduuuh, jimatnya jatuh." Sungmin memungut bungkusan kain yang ia sebut sebagai 'jimat' dan menciumnya dengan penuh sayang. _Alangkah baiknya seandainya Kyuhyun mau jadi 'jimat pelindung' Chullie.._

"Peralatannya tadi masih dibiarkan berserakan dihalaman!" pekik Sungmin.

_._

_._

_._

Sambil mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan didepannya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Canggung rasanya hanya berdua dengan Heechul yang notabene sangat membencinya. Acara belanja tadipun berjalan dengan sangat tidak menarik. Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

"Sepertinya Sungmin sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi." Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian yang nyaris sama sih."

"Oh iya ya.. Rasanya dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Kau sudah pernah lihat 'jimat' Minnie?"

"Nggak. Nggak pernah."

Heechul tersenyum sinis, "Ooh.. Kalau dia masih bawa-bawa jimat itu sampai sekarang, bagus juga kalau dia mau memperlihatkan padamu apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana tampangmu waktu itu."

"Aku nggak ngerti arah pembicaraanmu. Yang pasti aku mengerti sekali bahwa kau sangat membenciku." Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. _Jadi Sungmin punya jimat? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan namja yang dicintainya?__ Apa isi jimat itu?_

" Wah, begini-begini juga, aku sudah berterima kasih padamu lho! Akhir-akhir ini Minnie jadi sangat mengandalkanmu. Hari ini juga kau sendiri kan yang membuatkan dia _sewing box_ itu. Ditambah lagi, kau sudah berbaik hati membiarkan _yeoja_ lemah seperti aku membawa barang-barang yang ringan saja. Dengan cara seperti ini, kalian para _namja_ bisa menepuk dada. Karena kalian sudah berhasil menunjukkan beda kekuatan diantara kita!"

Heechul berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membeku. _Aku sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Sama seperti waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Padahal aku.. tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya..Tidak ingin lagi.._

Heechul membuka pintu pagar rumah Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak melihat lampu genkan yang tidak hidup. _Minnie tak mungkin lupa menghidupkannya. Apalagi ini sudah malam.. Apa yang terjadi?_

Dengan perasaan kalut Heechul masuk kedalam rumah, memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada. Tapi Sungmin tak juga ditemukan. _Dimana dimana Minnie? _Heechul meraih kenop pintu belakang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Halaman belakang. Itu harapan terakhirnya dan..

Brusk!

Dengan seketika belanjaan yang dari tadi dibawanya lolos dari tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya seakan membeku..

Kini pemilik wajah _aegyo_ itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri…

Heechul hanya bisa diam terpaku. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok Sungmin yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai tak beraturan diatas rumput, mata _foxy_nya yang tertutup. Melihat Sungmin seperti itu seakan membuat Heechul seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian ribuan meter. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Seonsaeng_?_" _pekik Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai dirumah Sungmin. _ "Seonsaeng_? Anda nggak apa-apa? _Seonsaeng_!"Terdengar jelas kepanikan dalam suara _husky_nya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat kepalanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Sungmin.._Eh? Benjol?_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencoba menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan.

Tangan kanan Sungmin yang memegang gergaji.

Papan dengan kondisi setengah terpotong.

Dan posisi Sungmin yang dekat dengan pot besar.

_Jangan-jangan.. _Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang merutuki kebodohan _seonsaeng_nya. "_Seonsaeng_ nggak apa-apa─" Kalimat Kyuhyun yang berniat untuk menenangkan Heechul terhenti karena objek yang dimaksud mulai meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Mian.._ hiks.. _Mianhae._." Suaranya parau ditengah isakan tangisnya yang makin kuat.

.

_Saat itu hari sudah malam. Heechul memasuki rumah Sungmin dengan perasaan riang. Ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya untuk mengajak Sungmin makan malam dirumahnya malam ini, karena Sungmin terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya sehingga tidak sempat untuk memasak. Heechul tak begitu peduli dengan kondisi rumah Sungmin yang gelap. Bagaimanapun saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur sembilan tahun._ _Ia melangkah kakinya dengan pasti kekamar Sungmin. Ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah terpojok disudut ruangan dengan seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah._

"_Chullie.. tolong panggilkan orang! Tolong Chullie..!"_ _Sungmin memohon sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dari namja yang mulai memukulnya._

_Entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Padahal dari kecil ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Sungmin. Suaranya bahkan tak mau keluar. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam didepan pintu._

_._

"Hiks.. Minnie.. _Mian.. _Lagi-lagi aku.. hiks.. nggak bisa menolongmu.. Hueeeeeee.. Minnie!" Rasa bersalah kini makin menghantuinya. Tangisnya tumpah sejadi-jadinya. _Mian! Mian! Mianhae! Waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menolong Minnie dengan kekuatanku sendiri.. Padahal appa dan eomma Minnie sudah meninggal.. Padahal Minnie tidak punya orang lain yang bisa diandalkan kecuali aku.. Waktu itu.. Bahkan suaraku pun tak bisa keluar.. Mianhae Minnie.._

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat Heechul. Ternyata memang banyak kesamaan antara Heechul dan Sungmin. Selain omelannya, ternyata mereka berdua bisa menangis dengan cara yang begitu memalukan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengembalikan Sungmin keposisinya semula. Ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak Heechul, "Aku pulang!"

"A.. Apaan sih? Kau mau membiarkan Minnie terbaring di sana? Dasar nggak berperikemanusiaan!" bentak Heechul sambil mengangkat kepala Sungmin kepangkuannya.

"Sungmin kan nggak biasa dekat _namja._ Nanti kalau dia bangun dan mendapati aku yang ada di dekatnya, pasti dia akan kaget sekali kan. Mulai dari sini, seharusnya tugasmu untuk mengurusinya. Iya kan?" jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil melangkah pergi.

Heechul terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia ingat janjinya pada Sungmin saat ia berumur sembilan tahun, "_Aku pasti akan jadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pelindung yang dapat kau andalkan Minnie."_

"Terus.. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali membiarkan Sungmin pegang gergaji." Kyuhyun memperingatinya yang hanya dibalas tanda tanya oleh Heechul.

_._

_._

_._

"Habiiis.. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun bisa memotong papan itu dengan gampang. Jadi kupikir aku juga pasti bisa. Kemarin, aku kan sama sekali nggak berhasil memotong papan. Jadi waktu aku mencobanya, setelah separuh terpotong gergajinya malah tidak mau bergerak. Aku menarik gergajinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Eh gergajinya terlepas tiba-tiba, jadinya aku 'terbang' kebelakang dan menabrak pot besar itu. Hehehehe gara-gara itu, kepalaku benjol besar banget. Kerjaan tukang itu memang berbahaya ya. _Mianhae_ aku sudah membuatmu cemas.." Cerita Sungmin dengan penuh semangat yang dibalas _deathglare _dari Heechul.

"Kau itu _pabbo _atau bagaimana sih?" seru Heechul gemas. Ia sudah menangis hanya gara-gara itu. Apalagi didepan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Chullie.. Jangan ngomong begitu dong! Kau masih marah?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Heechul tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Entah kenapa rasa percaya untuk Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Rasa percaya untuk menjaga Sungmin untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja ia akan selalu mengawasi mereka. "Kau itu gimana sih? Begitu saja bisa sampai pingsan segala! Kau itu memang masih terlalu cepat untuk punya _namjachingu_. Aku pasti akan selalu mengganggu kalian berdua. Kau masih belum bisa kulepas sendirian." Heechul tersenyum penuh makna.

Ia ingat apa jawaban Sungmin atas janjinya delapan tahun yang lalu, "_Kalau aku sih.. Aku ingin bisa lebih akrab seperti kakak adik denganmu Chullie_."

.

.

.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, Leeteuk tengah memandang tragis pada dompetnya lalu mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau iniiiii! Mentang-mentang aku yang bayar, kau mau makan berapa mangkuk sih? Hari gajian masih jauuuuh.. Bukannya kau sudah dikasi makan enak sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_?"

Yang ditanya malah sibuk menghabiskan _ramyun_ ketiganya dengan lahap. Ya akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya kerja gratisan. *poor Kyu*

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Jin Ki | Onew [SHINee] as namja 17 years old

Kwon Yu Ri [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - It's You (****너라고****)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER TEN

Hujan deras mewarnai siang hari ini di SM _High School_. Seakan turut meramaikan kedatangan klub basket _J-School_ untuk pertandingan persahabatan yang akan diadakan hari ini.

"Mohon bantuan anda sekalian!" sapa para _namja _murid-murid _J-School_ dengan sopan.

"Kalian anggota klub basket _J-School_ ya? Selamat datang disekolah kami. Kalian pasti kerepotan karena harus datang hujan-hujan begini. Silahkan kemari. Akan kutunjukkan ruang ganti kalian." Sambut Heechul dengan tersenyum manis ala _tour guide_ profesional. Ia baru saja direkrut sebagai manajer klub basket SM _High School_.

"Anu.. Kau manajer disini?" tanya salah satu _namja_ yang berjalan didekatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ya hampir semua anak _J-School_ itu terpesona dengan kecantikan Heechul.

"_Ne.. _Walau cuma sementara." Jawab Heechul risih. Risih rasanya berada didekat gerombolan _namja_ yang rata-rata berpostur lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Anak-anak _J-School_ yang bagian belakang sibuk bergosip sambil mengikuti Heechul yang sudah jauh didepan bersama manajer klub basket J-School.

"_Ya_! Kalian lihat nggak? Kenapa klub basket selemah itu bisa punya manajer secantik dia?"

"Kecuali Hankyung, anggota klub lainnya kan lemah semua! Terus di SM ini, katanya ada malaikat yang sering jadi gosip itu!"

"Malaikat?" komentar seorang _namja_ yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya dengan _headphone _ditelinganya. _Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance.. _Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari _headphone_ itu. Seolah pemiliknya memang sengaja memasangnya maksimal untuk menyamarkan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Dia itu guru perawat yang seperti malaikat."

"Oooh.. Orang yang punya rasa belas kasih yang besar begitu? _Namja _itu memang _pabbo_ ya." komentarnya lagi. Tapi kali ini ia melepas _headphone_nya. Walau sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara hujan yang seakan mampu membunuhnya setiap saat.

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Biar saja _pabbo_! Aku benar-benar ingin bisa ketemu malaikatnya SM kok!"

_Namja _yang bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum ala _coverboy_, "Yang namanya malaikat itu.. Nggak lebih dari sekadar ilusi yang diperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil untuk kepentingannya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kejadiannya bisa jadi begini? _Seonsaeng, _ayo jawab!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada seolah sedang menginterogasi terdakwa pelaku pembunuhan. Sedangkan Sungmin─objek yang ditanya─ hanya mem_pout_kan bibir _plump_nya.

Momen KyuMin _couple _itu tidak disia-siakan oleh murid-murid SM. Para murid _yeoja_ hanya bisa menutup mulut mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun yang makin terlihat _cool_ saat ini. Sedangkan untuk para murid _namja_ yang rata-rata mengidolakan sosok malaikat SM itu, tampak tidak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu! Kyuhyun! Jangan diteruskan lagi dong! Minnie juga sudah introspeksi diri."

"Kalau kau terus desak begitu, kasihan dia kan!"

"Minnie sudah mau nangis tuh!"

"Minnie pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa sampai melakukan hal itu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada para _namja_ itu, "Menaruh kursi putar diatas meja.. Lalu naik kesitu, kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Kecelakaan yang seharusnya nggak perlu terjadi malah terjadi. Memangnya alasan apa yang bisa membenarkan semua ini?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Oh rupanya momen KyuMin _couple_ kali ini adalah Kyuhyun yang menangkap Sungmin sebelum ia merasakan dinginnya lantai sekolah dengan cara yang tidak elit. Intinya Sungmin itu jatuh *Apa author berbelit-belit? XD* Kini posisi tangan Kyuhyun melingkar erat diperut Sungmin dengan kedua kaki Sungmin yang masih tertahan dimeja─meja yang menahan kursi putar diatasnya─di koridor sekolah.

Para _namja_ yang protes tadi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan sama-sama berkomentar, "Entahlah." Menurut mereka percuma saja protes, pasti akan diputarbalikkan oleh _namja_ jenius itu. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Minnie-nya, salah bicara sedikit saja, bisa berakhir secara tragis ditangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Seosaeng? _Anda ngerti ini hal yang bahaya kan?" tuntut Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar diperut Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan kakinya, masih menggenggam erat sesuatu─alasan utama Sungmin memanjat─ditangannya. "Ha.. Habisnya.. Habis, kalau nggak begitu, aku nggak akan bisa sampai.." jawab Sungmin seolah dia sedang tertangkap basah bermain hujan oleh _eomma_nya.

"Anda sedang pegang apa?"

"Karena di bujuk-bujuk juga dia nggak mau bergerak, terpaksa aku sendiri yang harus langsung menangkapnya."

"Menangkap? Coba perlihatkan padaku."

"Ah.. _Ani_."

"Ayo, cepat keluarkan."

"_Ani_! _Aniyeyo_ Kyuhyun! Ah.."

Para penonton yang dari tadi tegang menontonnya, entah kenapa malah jadi terlihat gelisah. Terutama para _namja_ yang berotak _yadong_. Mendengar pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memperebutkan 'sesuatu' dari tangan Sungmin, suara Kyuhyun yang tegas, desahan Sungmin yang merengek tidak mau, malah membuat mereka jadi berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Entah kenapa kedengarannya memalukan sekali!" komentar salah satu _namja _yang sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Mendadak 'sesuatu' yang diperebutkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlepas.

Toeeng!

Dan dengan mendadak juga, 'sesuatu' tadi berhasil membuat heboh para murid yang dari tadi asik menonton momen KyuMin _couple_.

"Kyaaaa!"

"A.. Apaan sih ini?"

"Uwaaa!"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Tunggu.. Aaaaah! Aku benci kodok!"

"Dia menempel dimukakuuuu!"

Sungmin mulai panik akibat kodok yang diselamatkannya tadi mulai membuat kehebohan, "Aah! Tolong kalian tangkapkan! Bawa dia keluar!"

Akhirnya kehebohan itu pun pergi searah kodok itu melompat (?). Tinggallah kini Kyuhyun yang masih saja melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin tertunduk kecewa.

"Kyuhyun _pabbo_! _Evil_!" rutuk Sungmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Mianhae.."_

"Lepaskan!"

"_Mianhae.."_ Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan berat hati.

"Dasar _pervert_!" umpat Sungmin sambil melangkah kesal menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas melihat punggung Sungmin yang makin jauh, lalu ia bergumam cukup keras supaya Sungmin masih dapat mendengarnya, "_Seonsaengnim_.. Kurasa sebaiknya anda lebih banyak melatih otot perut."

Kalimat Kyuhyun yang terakhir sukses membangkitkan jiwa_ evil _Sungmin. Dan hasilnya? Kini Kyuhyun terkapar tak berdaya akibat pukulan ganas seorang Lee Sungmin. Membuat para _yeoja_ yang tersisa menatapnya prihatin.

"Yang tadi itu salahnya Kyuhyun sendiri kan?"

"_Ne_, salahnya sendiri."

.

.

.

Hujan yang semakin deras disertai petir yang menyambar tak menyurutkan keriuhan dilapangan basket _indoor _SM. Entah sudah berapa kali ring SM ditembus dengan mulus akibat _shot_ dari seorang Lee Donghae. Pertarungan antar sang _center _dan _point getter _didepan ring SM pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Hankyung─yang posisinya _center_─sudah cukup lelah mengingat timnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Lain dengan Donghae─yang posisinya _point getter_─yang didampingi para _sunbae_nya yang tak juga kalah hebat. Perbedaan stamina itulah yang membuat Hankyung kalah telak atas pertarungannya dengan _hoobae _dari _J-School_ itu.

Menjadi seorang yang jenius basket ditengah-tengah sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak berbakat, bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk Hankyung. Bisa dibilang sangat sial. Dan pertarungannya dengan Donghae tadi harus dibayar mahal dengan jatuhnya ia dengan keras ke lantai kayu dibawahnya.

"Hankyung!" ujar teman-temannya panik.

PIIIIIP! "_Game over_!"

Para murid _namja _SM mendesah kecewa melihat hasil pertandingan itu. Perbedaan skor sekitar 20 poin membuat mereka malu sebagai murid SM. Sedangkan para murid _yeoja _SM yang menonton pertandingan itu malah sibuk mengagumi _namja_ manis yang mengakhiri pertandingan tadi.

"_Point getter _tim _J-School_ itu hebat ya!"

"Keren banget! Aku jadi nge-_fans _nih!"

"Dia punya _yeojachingu _nggak ya.."

Mendengar komentar-komentar _yeoja _itu, Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum ala _coverboy,_ "Nggak tuh."

Senyuman yang mampu membuat _yeoja-yeoja _itu _melting, "_Manisnyaaaaa."

"_Ya_! Hankyung! _Gwaenchanha_?" Heechul melangkah masuk kelapangan dan mendekati Hankyung yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan dengan lutut dan juga kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Darah.. Darahnya terus keluar nih manajer.. Sakiiit! Sakiiit sekali.." rengek Hankyung manja pada Heechul.

Heechul tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan berkomentar tanpa sedikitpun rasa iba, "Aaah, nggak apa-apa kok. Dijilat saja pasti langsung sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, tolong kau jilat dong manajer." Rayu Hankyung yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Heechul.

"Jangan bercanda! Hankyung! Kau ingin lukamu aku taburi garam _eoh_?"

"CHULLIE!" pekik Sungmin marah dengan membawa kotak P3K dari arah pintu. "Kenapa kau tega ngomong sekejam itu? Mana mungkin luka separah itu bisa sembuh hanya dengan jilatan!"

Heechul mem_pout_kan bibirnya. _Gawat.. Biang ribut sudah datang.."_Minnie! Dia itu sama saja seperti hewan liar! Dibiarkan saja juga pasti sembuh sendiri!" bela Heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hankyung yang kini pasrah ditindas Heechul.

"_PABBO_!" bentak Sungmin kesal. Dengan segera ia mengobati Hankyung sebelum _namja _itu kehabisan darah.

Pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Sungmin pun sontak menjadi perhatian orang disana. Terutama para _namja _dari _J-School_ yang baru pertama kali melihat sosok sang malaikat SM. Mereka sibuk bergosip layaknya ibu-ibu arisan.

"_Ya_.. Itu dia ya? Yang katanya malaikat dari SM itu.."

"Apa dia bukan murid dari sini juga?"

"Tapi dia pakai mantel putih dan juga baju bebas."

"Terserah deh. Yang penting dia imut sekali kan?"

"Aku sih, lebih suka tipe yang seperti manajer itu."

"Kalau aku, lebih memilih malaikat!"

"Kau ingin dihibur dia kan?"

"Kau ini.."

Donghae tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ia terpesona dengan Sungmin. Ke_aegyo_annya. Kelembutannya saat mengobati Hankyung. Senyumannya.

Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan ditatap penuh pengawasan oleh Lee Jinki yang lebih akrab dipanggil Onew, manajer klub basketnya. Onew merasa ada yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Nggak boleh begitu dong Kyuhyun! Dalam hal ini, kau harus cepat-cepat minta maaf." Omel Sunny sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Kalian cepat menangkap berita ya." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong soal otot sama _yeoja_ itu tabu!" tambah Hyoyeon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Itu dia!" seru Tifanny.

Mereka─Kyuhyun dan _The _Kyumin _Shipper_─ sudah sampai didepan pintu lapangan basket. Saat akan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk, langkah mereka terhenti melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah didekati seorang _namja _berseragam basket yang tampaknya berasal dari _J-School._

"Lee Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.. Itu anda kan?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum mempesona.

"_Ne_?"

"_Na __n__eun _Lee Donghae _ibnida_." Donghae mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk mendekati Sungmin, lalu meraih poninya dengan lembut, "Sungmin s_eonsaengnim.._ Anda masih belum pengalaman dengan _namja_ ya?"

"Eh?" Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Iya kan? Sikap anda yang tidak terbiasa dekat dengan _namja_ itu manis sekali. Makanya.. mau tidak anda menjadikanku _namjachingu_mu yang pertama?"

Hening..

Lapangan basket yang tadinya ricuh mendadak hening mendengar pengakuan Donghae pada Sungmin yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Sial!" umpat Heechul sambil beranjak untuk menghajar Donghae.. tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diantara Sungmin dan Donghae dan menatap Donghae tajam seakan-akan ia bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Apa.. Dia ini anjing penjaganya Sungmin _seonsaengnim_? Tampangnya seram amat." Donghae menatap sinis padanya, "Kau nggak menggigit kan?"

Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dan berkata dengan nada yang paling sadis,

"Kalau perlu.. Aku bisa menggigit orang sampai mati."

CTAAAR!

Petir yang menyambar kuat seakan menjadi tanda meletusnya perang antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dengan bahasa tubuh yang sangat protektif menatap tajam pada Donghae yang menatapnya tak suka.

Setiap orang yang ada diruangan itu tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikitpun. Mereka menahan napas melihat ketegangan yang tercipta antara si jenius yang bermasalah, Cho Kyuhyun dengan si _playboy_ atlit basket, Lee Donghae.

Ada yang menatap kagum pada sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu menjaganya Minnie-nya, dan ada juga yang memuji Donghae atas keberaniannya menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dan tidak gentar sedikitpun menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Onew menghela napas panjangnya. Kali ini _hoobae_nya itu berulah lagi. Ia berdoa supaya Donghae tidak menimbulkan masalah baru─seperti mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hankyung tengah menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa kagum seolah Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang patut diteladani jika ingin menjadi seorang _namja_ yang keren dan Heechul yang makin kesal akibat orang-orang bodoh yang mendekati Sungmin malah tambah banyak.

.

.

.

Klub basket _J-School _kini tengah menikmati fasilitas─ruang ganti beserta kamar mandi─ yang diberikan SM. Diantara para gerombolan _namja_ itu, tentu saja _namja _yang bernama Donghae tidak ada. Dia selalu absen setiap sesi mandi bersama. Membuat para _sunbae_nya kesal dan siapalagi kalau bukan Onew yang kena getahnya─dicap terlalu memanjakan Donghae.

"Anak kelas XI! Kalian boleh pakai showernya!"

"Eh, Donghae mana?" tanya seorang namja berambut cepak pada Onew yang tengah menyiapkan seragam ganti mereka.

"Ah.. Dia bilang lagi ada perlu. Dia mau pakai _shower_ nanti saja." Jawab Onew canggung.

"Lagi-lagi dia begitu?"

"Onew! Seharusnya kau lebih keras mendidiknya! Dia benar-benar selalu bertingkah seenak perutnya sendiri. Setiap kali tanding kesekolah lain, dia selalu saja nempel sama entah berapa banyak _yeoja."_

"Kalau saja dia bukan anggota regular tim, sudah dari dulu dia didepak dari sini!"

"Pokoknya caranya main itu terlalu individualistis! Terus, mana pernah dia mau pakai shower sama-sama kita walau cuma sekali!"

"I.. Itu karena air membuatnya.." kata Onew mencoba membela diri.

"Hah?"

"Ah..Nggak ada apa-apa." Sahut Onew cepat. Ia menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia membocorkan rahasia Donghae.

"_Ya_! Kelas XI! Cepat sedikit! Setelah kalian, giliran kelas X yang pakai!"

"Ah.. _Ne_!"

"Onew! Kau nggak boleh membiarkan dia berlaku seenaknya lagi!"

Onew hanya bisa memijat dahinya saat mendengar omelan teman-temannya tentang Donghae. Ia menatap hujan melalui jendela diruangan itu. Saat ini ia yakin Donghae sedang memakai _headphone_ dan mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Mana bisa aku bilang.. soal Donghae yang nggak tahan dekat-dekat air." Gumam Onew sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak ketinggalan dengan senyumnya yang mampu memikat seluruh _yeoja_ disekolah ini, kecuali Sungmin dan Heechul tentunya.

"_Neo_? Lagi-lagi datang kemari!" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Donghae yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Dasar percintaan itu komunikasi. Tapi aku lebih suka komunikasi fisik lho! Pertama-tama, aku ingin anda tahu segalanya tentang aku. Habisnya, Sungmin-_ah_ suka melewati bagian itu sih. Anda bukan tipe yang gampang diajak akrab kan." promosi Donghae yang disambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Sungmin._ Apa namja ini tidak punya sopan santun? Dia baru kelas X tapi berani-beraninya memanggilku hanya dengan nama. Aigooo._

"Kalau kau ingin berakrab ria, banyak sekali _yeoja _yang manis-manis yang nggak akan menolak." Sahut Sungmin cuek.

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya dilengan Sungmin dan memutar Sungmin─yang sedang duduk dikursi putar─hingga menghadap kearahnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga berjarak 30 cm.

"Aku lebih suka Sungmin-_ah_. Aku nggak bisa kalau bukan Sungmin-_ah_. Yang bisa menyembuhkanku cuma Sungmin-_ah_."

"Donghae.." Melihat wajah Donghae sedekat ini, membuat Sungmin makin yakin bahwa wajah Donghae kini pucat.

Donghae melepas ikatan rambut Sungmin, membuat rambutnya tergerai indah dihadapannya. "Tunggu, Donghae..!" ucap Sungmin melihat jarak antara wajahnya dengan Donghae makin dipersempit.

"_No way_!"

"Tapi.."

"Hmm?"

"Selama masih bisa dianggap bercanda, kusarankan kau hentikan semua ini. Kalau nggak bisa gawat.." komentar Sungmin dengan polosnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah pasti menciumnya jika saja sebuah pukulan ganas tidak menghantam kepalanya.

"ENYAHLAH!" ucap Kyuhyun sadis. Aura hitam kini tergambar disekitarnya. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Donghae. Matanya berkilat-kilat akan amarah yang ditahannya.

"Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan pakai kekerasan!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Sakiiit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" umpat Donghae tak terima. Ia mengacungkan jarinya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau! Sebenarnya kau itu apanya Sungmin-_ah_?"

"'Sungmin-_ah_'?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Donghae seperti menambah minyak ke api yang sudah berkobar. Tampaknya kali ini Kyuhyun tak berniat menahan diri.

Sungmin yang panik melihat mereka berdua, mencoba melakukan segala cara untuk meredakannya, "Jangan berkelahi! Kyuhyun selalu melindungiku dari pelecehan! Dia anak baik yang memikirkan gurunya!"

Pernyataan Sungmin sukses membuat Donghae─si pelaku pelecehan─tertawa dalam hatinya, "Jadi dia ini memang 'anjing penjaga'?"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun─si anjing penjaga─ yang merasa sedikit tertohok dengan kalimat Sungmin, hanya bisa balas menatapnya sengit. Ia _shock_.

Sungmin menghela napas lega karena usahanya mendiamkan mereka berhasil tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah _shock_ akibat pernyataannya tadi. *poor Kyu*

"Donghae, sini biar kuganti plestermu." Sungmin menarik plester yang ada dipipi kanan Donghae yang ia lihat sejak pertama bertemu dengannya dilapangan basket tadi.

"Aduduh.." ringis Donghae.

"Wah hebat sekali bekas cakaran ini. Kalau dilihat dari kedalaman lukanya, ini bekas dicakar anak perempuan ya? Nah pejamkan matamu." Komentar Sungmin sambil mengobati lukanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya mengawasi Donghae. Sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk menerima apapun yang dituduhkan Sungmin untuknya. Dianggap sebagai anjing penjaga pun tidak apa. Asal dia bisa melindunginya.

"Tepat. Waktu aku ngomong mau putus, dia langsung mencakarku sampai seperti ini. _Yeoja _itu.. Bersikap lembut cuma awalnya saja." gerutu Donghae.

"Menurutmu _yeoja _itu apa sih? Mereka bukan hanya hewan yang hanya tahu bersikap lembut. Kalau mereka naik darah, tentu saja akan marah, bahkan bisa sampai memukul. Kalau mereka diperlakukan dengan kejam, mereka bisa menangis meraung-raung. Kalau harus putus dengan cara yang menyedihkan… Mereka nggak bisa menemukan cinta yang baru. Nih sudah selesai."

Penuturan Sungmin disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun. Dapat ditangkap dengan jelas nada kesedihan disana. Seolah Sungmin-lah yang merasakannya. _Putus dengan cara yang menyedihkan_..

"_Thank you._ Lalu Sungmin-_ah_ sendiri, memangnya kau pernah marah sampai mukul orang?"

"Ah.. Kalau itu sih.._" s_ahut Kyuhyun panik. "Beberapa waktu lalu, baru saja ia memukulku sampai _K.O__._" Tatapannya ia arahkan ke Sungmin yang kini diam dengan aura hitam yang mulai menyelimutinya. Kalimat terkutuk Kyuhyun─_Sebaiknya anda melatih otot perut_─terulang-ulang di benak Sungmin hingga pemilik wajah _aegyo _itu naik darah dan mengusir mereka berdua dari ruangannya.

"KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Dan dengan cara yang tidak elit, mereka pun terpaksa keluar daripada harus jadi korban keganasan Sungmin yang sedang marah.

"Eh? Kok aku juga harus keluar? Sungmin-_ah_.. Buka pintunya. Sungmin-_ah_!" rengek Donghae sambil menggedor-ngedor pintu ruang kesehatan yang dikunci Sungmin dari dalam. Merasa sia-sia, Donghae melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan senyuman _evil_ disebelahnya. _Kyuuuuuu. Kau memang nggak bisa jaga mulut_!

Didalam, Sungmin menangis terisak-isak sambil menelungkupkan wajah dimeja kerjanya. "Hiks.. Dasar Kyuhyun _pabbo_! Bikin aku naik darah saja! Aku nggak segitu gemuknya kok. Nggak gemuk kok. Nggak gemuk." Bujuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba mengelus pipinya dan mencubitnya keras. Ah kenyataan bahwa pipinya makin bulat, membuat Sungmin mencari sudut tersembunyi diruang kesehatan itu dan menangis frustasi. _Minnie, kau memang jadi gemuk ya..Ottokhae.._

Sungmin merogoh mantel putihnya, mengambil 'jimat'nya. Ia menciumnya penuh sayang lalu meletakkan jimat itu dipipinya. "Apa kau membenciku yang jadi gemuk begini.. Siwonnie.. Aku masih.. Belum perlu mencari cinta yang baru kan?"

.

.

.

"Walau kubilang aku ini manajer klub basket _namja_.. Tapi, aku cuma sebatas pekerja harian kok. Sudah begitu, nggak pernah mencatat nilai, nggak mau merawat anggota yang luka, nggak mau mencuci seragam. Begini ini bisa dibilang manajer? Makanya, jangan seenaknya begitu memanggilku manajer ya." Omel Heechul panjang lebar sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya hanya karena Onew memanggilnya manajer.

Ya Heechul memang menerima tawaran manajer basket itu dengan berat hati. Kalau saja bukan karena ia lelah di_stalk_ oleh Hangeng yang memohon-mohon agar ia mau menerimanya dan berjanji akan membayarnya, mungkin sudah ditolaknya tawaran itu mentah-mentah.

Onew mengernyitkan dahinya heran. _Yeoja _ini sangat ramah saat mereka baru pertama kali datang ke SM _High School_. Tapi sekarang? Lupakan saja segala keramahan yang diberikannya tadi. Hilang tak berbekas seperti _dandelion_ yang tertiup angin. "_Ne.. Mianhae_."

"Terus , kenapa anak _J-School_ sepertimu berkeliaran di dalam lingkungan SM? Terutama raja setan genit itu! Urus dia baik-baik dong!" kecam Heechul. Tidak ketinggalan dengan wajah _queen of demon_nya.

Posisi mereka berdua saat ini yang berhadapan di pekarangan SM, cukup menarik perhatian murid-murid yang lewat. Rata-rata komentarnya sama. 'Malang sekali _namja _bermata sipit itu. Apakah dia punya dosa dimasa lalu sehingga sekarang bisa dibegitukan oleh Heechul? Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia'. Dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya berani berkomentar dalam hati lalu lewat dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba pada Onew.

Peluh mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Onew. Heechul saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan. _Siapa saja tolong aku.._

Melihat kecamannya hanya disambut dengan tatapan ketakutan dari Onew, Heechul makin mendelikkan matanya. Onew yang ketakutan perlahan mencoba menjawabnya, "_Mi.. Mianhae.."_ ucapnya lirih.

"Wah kau manajer tim _J-School_ kan? Sedang apa?" suara Hankyung terdengar seperti nyanyian surga ditelinga Onew.

Onew berlari mendekati Hankyung yang menatapnya bingung, "To.. Tolong aku Hankyung!"

Aduan Onew direspon dengusan kesal dari Heechul. _Dasar manajer tidak berguna.. Menjaga raja setan genit saja tidak bisa! Awas saja kalau raja genit itu berani menyentuh Minnie-ku.._

"A.. Aku datang untuk minta tolong pada Sungmin s_eonsaengnim.._" adu Onew seperti seorang _dongsaeng_ yang mengadu pada _hyung_nya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum mengerti melihat ekspresi Onew yang ketakutan. Dia sangat mengerti ini pasti akibat ulah _Cinderella-_nya. _Yeoja_ yang sangat disayanginya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. "Manajer kami temperamennya memang begitu sih. _Mianhae, _sudah membuatmu mengalami hal yang nggak mengenakkan." katanya santai.

Mendengar kata-kata Hankyung, Heechul melirik tajam pada Hankyung. Hankyung ciut. Apalagi dengan aura hitam yang sekarang tampak menyelimuti _Cinderella_-nya itu. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dicampakkan kelaut oleh Heechul, "_By the way, _keperluanmu dengan Minnie itu─"

"Ah soal itu.. Karena Donghae sering kemari untuk menemui Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu saja bolos latihan klub. _Performance-_nya dilapangan memang bagus, makanya para _sunbae _kelas XII masih mau memberikan toleransi atas kelakuannya. Tapi sebaliknya, anak kelas XI lainnya malahan menganggapnya sebagai musuh."

"Ooh dia kan sudah jadi anggota reguler biarpun masih kelas X." komentar Hankyung sambil menekan-nekan tombol di _vending machine_.

Onew menghela napas panjang, "Padahal dia nggak punya pengalaman main basket waktu masih di SMP dulu. Berkat gerak refleks dan posturnya yang tinggi.. Dia cuma melakukan apa yang dia mau saja."

Hankyung mengoperkan sekaleng minuman kepada Onew, "Tapi bagi para _sunbae_nya, tindakannya itu sama sekali nggak bisa diterima. Cara mainnya terlalu individualis." Komentarnya lagi. Hankyung mengerti kesusahan yang dialami Onew. Onew-lah yang selalu disalahkan jika Donghae berulah.

"_Ne. _Makanya aku berpikir untuk mengingatkan Sungmin _seonsaengnim _soal itu." kata Onew sambil menyambut operan Hankyung.

Heechul yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan sambil meminum minuman isotoniknya, mulai angkat bicara, "Kau ingin supaya Sungmin _seonsaengnim _mau membujuk dia agar hadir dilatihan klub?"

Onew menunduk, "Kalau bisa sih, aku memang ingin begitu. Tapi.. cara itu sama sekali nggak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku ingin minta pada Sungmin s_eonsaengnim_.. untuk menjadi malaikat yang sebenarnya. Kalau nggak begitu, luka hati Donghae nggak akan pernah bisa sembuh seumur hidupnya."

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari toko kain dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang setia menemaninya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Donghae memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Donghae─si pelaku pelecehan─untuk berduaan dengan Sungmin. Walau perilaku Kyuhyun seakan-akan mendukung pernyataan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu dan tudingan─si anjing penjaga─ Donghae terhadapnya.

Hujan baru saja reda ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri taman yang ada disekitar toko itu. Sedikit terlihat aneh memang. Mengingat Sungmin dengan tubuh mungilnya memimpin didepan dengan beberapa gulungan kain didekapannya, Donghae yang masih berseragam _J-School_ yang sibuk merayunya, dan beberapa langkah dibelakang Kyuhyun yang juga masih berseragam SM mengikuti dengan tampang mengawasi.

"Sungmin-_ah_, biar aku yang bawakan barang-barangmu itu. _Kajja_, kesinikan!" bujuk Donghae pada Sungmin yang kini terlihat tenggelam dengan kain-kain didekapannya itu.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Biarkan saja aku. Kalau sekarang aku enak-enakan, bisa-bisa nanti bakalan tambah gemuk lagi." Ucap Sungmin dengan niat menyindir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum _evil_ mendengarnya. _Rupanya diambil hati juga ya…_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau juga ngomong sesuatu dong! Semua ini kan awalnya gara-gara omonganmu yang tanpa perasaan itu!" bentak Donghae yang tak terima diacuhkan oleh Sungmin hanya karena ucapan bodoh Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi juga tangannya bakal kecapekan sendiri." Komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

"Kau memang nggak punya niatan memperbaiki suasana ya!" seru Donghae kesal lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya lagi kepada pemilik mata _foxy_ disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh makna. Walau ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Hari itu, disaat dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Sungmin, ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Ia tahu posisinya hanyalah sebagai murid dimata Sungmin. Tidak pernah lebih. Dan yang menyukai Sungmin itu banyak.

Lihat saja Donghae yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin hanya dalam hitungan detik pada pandangan pertama. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihatnya sama seperti melihat Donghae─hanya _namja _iseng yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai sosok yang ingin melindungi dirinya─Sungmin. Makanya ia mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Sungmin dengan kata-kata iseng itu.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana efeknya sekarang, maupun Sungmin marah padanya atau apapun.

"_Seonsaeng.. _Anda nggak punya lemak sebanyak yang anda sangka."

"Aku benci Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali mendengar hinaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah _evil_nya.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Aish.. Omonganmu itu sudah cukup belum?" bela Donghae, lalu ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin, "Tapi, buat apa anda membeli kain sebanyak itu Sungmin-_ah_?"

"Untuk membuat bajuku berdua dengan Chullie." Sahut Sungmin cuek.

"Anda hebat seka─"

"_YA_! LEE DONGHAE!"

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang─ke arah sumber suara. Disana berdiri mantan _yeojachingu_ Donghae, Kwon Yuri dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau bilang mau putus denganku dan pacaran sama Sungmin, _ahjumma-ahjumma_ guru perawat SM itu _eoh_? Apa betul begitu?"

Ucapan Yuri sukses membuat Sungmin _speechless _dan memandangi batu-batu kerikil dibawahnya. _Ahjumma-ahjumma katanya__?_

"Yuri-_ah_?" sapa Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Gimana? Apa betul begitu?" bentak Yuri kesal.

"Kami masih belum pacaran. Sekarang masih cuma perasaan sepihak dariku saja." Kata Donghae serius.

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Yuri, "_Mwo ya_? Dulu kau bilang aku yang paling kau sukai! Kau bilang, kau suka padaku karena aku berbeda dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ lainnya. Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maumu. Kenapa perasaanmu bisa berubah segampang itu?"

Donghae hanya menatap datar pada Yuri. Tak tampak emosi apapun disana. "Habisnya kau sudah jadi sama dengan _yeoja-yeoja _lain kan. Aku suka denganmu yang _cool _dan keren. Bukan kau yang sedikit-sedikit langsung menangis hanya karena masalah cinta. Aku nggak bisa membiarkan _yeoja _biasa seperti itu tetap disampingku. Kalau nggak.. bisa-bisa kau juga akan ikut hancur."

Tangis yang sudah ditahan Yuri sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya dicampakkan dengan seorang _namja _yang bahkan tak butuh waktu sampai satu hari untuk menemukan cinta barunya. "_Mwo_? Kau ngomong apa? Hiks aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Yuri. "Donghae! Hentikan!" Nalurinya mengatakan jika Donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yuri. Bisa-bisa _yeoja _ini bunuh diri karena ia tampaknya sangat mencintai Donghae.

Melihat Sungmin yang mendekati Yuri, Kyuhyun berteriak, "_Seonsaeng_! Jangan ikut campur masalah percintaan orang lain!"

Yuri menyipitkan matanya pada Sungmin, "Jadi kau yang namanya Sungmin itu? Sungmin yang guru perawat itu? _Mwo ya_? Kenapa kau.. lebih kecil dan lebih manis daripada aku.." Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae.

"Jangan anggap aku _pabbo_! Kau cuma bosan padaku saja kan!" Yuri tidak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk memberi peringatan pada Sungmin agar tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Donghae.

Dengan cepat Donghae merengkuh tubuh Yuri sebelum tangannya mendarat mulus dipipi Sungmin. "Kau nggak boleh begitu. Kau nggak boleh melayangkan tangan pada mereka yang lebih kecil dan lebih lemah daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau nggak boleh.. melakukan itu." ucap Donghae lembut.

Lalu ia melepaskannya perlahan. Ia tidak mampu menahan lagi gejolak didadanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak dari SM tadi. Mendengar suara hujan dalam intensitas waktu yang lama membuatnya sungguh mual.

Hueeeekh!

.

.

.

"Kenapa mesti aku yang ketiban sial.. harus mengeramasimu begini?" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil melangkah masuk kekamar mandi dirumah Sungmin. Mereka terpaksa kesini karena jarak rumah Sungminlah yang paling dekat dari tempat kejadian─Donghae yang muntah secara tiba-tiba.

"Habis, aku bau muntahan. Biasanya selalu _yeoja _yang mengeramasi rambutku. Sebenarnya, aku akan lebih senang kalau Minnie yang melakukannya." Jawab Donghae santai sambil membuka bajunya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat, sehingga sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kondisi harus mengeramasi seorang _namja_ yang bau muntahan atau menyerahkan Sungmin mentah-mentah padanya. Ia mengambil gagang _shower_ dengan berat hati, "Kau masuk kamar mandi berdua sama _yeoja _itu hanya karena minta dikeramasi saja?"

Sungmin yang mengawasi didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil menyiapkan handuk, agak khawatir dengan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa terjadi perkelahian dikamar mandi. "Kyuhyun, apa kau mau kugantikan?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan bertengkar didalam sana ya." Pesan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, sepertinya ini adalah pilihan pahit yang harus diambilnya. "_Kajja_, kubasahi rambutmu!"

"Jangan terlalu ribut.. Tolong bunyi airnya jangan terlalu berisik."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kalau nggak, nanti bisa-bisa aku bakalan muntah lagi."

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengecilkan airnya. Perlahan ia mulai membasahi rambut Donghae dengan _shower_ ditangannya. Bisa ia lihat ada sedikit efek ditubuh Donghae saat air mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae.._" gumam Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil shampo, "Kau itu─"

"Aku _phobia_ air. Entah kenapa suara air saja sudah bisa membuatku takut. Setiap hari hujan, kalau aku nggak pakai _headphone_ untuk menghilangkan bunyi air, perasaanku langsung mual. Makanya, kalau nggak sama-sama _yeoja_, aku bahkan nggak akan bisa pakai _shower._ Aku nggak tahu.. gimana cara menyembuhkan _phobia_ku ini. Pasti hanya malaikat saja yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini."

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang nan melelahkan Kyuhyun mengeramasi seorang _namja_, ia melangkah keluar dengan perasaan lega. Matanya menyipit melihat Sungmin yang rupanya dari tadi setia menunggu didepan kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja ia mendengar semuanya. Dari sepasang mata _foxy _itu kini terpancar rasa penuh ingin tahu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberi _deathglare _pada Sungmin yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia berani bertaruh untuk masalah Donghae, Sungmin pasti akan ikut campur dan berusaha menyembuhkan _phobia_nya. Itu pasti.

"Nah aku permisi dulu _seonsaeng_." Pamit Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sampai besok!"

"Hati-hatilah pulangnya!" pesan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Ia lega melihatnya. Ya setidaknya hari ini mereka memang bertengkar tapi dia juga tidak menyangka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua. Bersama _namdongsaeng_nya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kapan-kapan kita masuk kamar mandi sama-sama _ne_?" seru Donghae dari kejauhan yang malah dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, "Enak saja!"

Sungmin menutup pintu pagar rumahnya sambil mengingat ucapan Donghae yang didengarnya tadi dari kamar mandi. _Pasti hanya malaikat saja yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini._. Sekilas Sungmin memandang mereka berdua yang kini telah hilang dari pandangannya. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seseorang mendekap mulut Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat lalu menariknya ke genkan. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang membekapnya. Lee Donghae kini tengah menatapnya lapar, semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang menutup mulut Sungmin dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sungmin dan butiran kristal yang jatuh dari mata _foxy_nya.

Ia mendekat, menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan seduktif. Ia tak peduli mereka sedang berada di genkan. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini.

"Ng.. Hng.." erang Sungmin.

"_Mianhae _Sungmin-_ah_. Sepertinya aku memang harus memastikannya. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan tertinggal dari _yeoja_ imut dan murni sepertimu. Kalau aku membuatmu jadi _yeoja-yeoja _biasa lainnya. Kalau memang kau seperti malaikat, diapakan juga.. kau pasti nggak akan ternoda." Donghae tersenyum seduktif dan mulai menciumi leher Sungmin, perlahan-lahan makin kebawah.

Menarik kain penutup─_dress _Sungmin yang berbahan _shiffon_─ dan mulai menciumi kulit putih mulus yang terhidang dihadapannya. "Kau akan menyelamatkanku kan.."

Sungmin tidak bisa menoleransi apa yang dilakukan Donghae terhadapnya yang makin kurang ajar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggigit tangan Donghae yang mendekap mulutnya. "A.. Aku bukan malaikatmu! Kau cari dimanapun juga, yang namanya malaikat nggak akan kau temukan!"

Teriakan Sungmin seakan menarik paksa Donghae untuk segera sadar. Bayangan masa lalunya berkelebatan dipikirannya.

.

_Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang diterima namja kecil yang berumur enam tahun itu. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah mulai membiru akibat pukulan yang diterimanya sedari tadi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi dia tidak mampu untuk melarikan diri. Karena yang menyakitinya adalah eommanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya__satu-satunya orang yang masih dimilikinya saat ini. Tidak ada appa. Appa yang sudah membuangnya dan eommanya demi yeoja lain._

"_Hentikan.. Hentikan eomma.." rengek Donghae sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakitnya._

_Setelah puas memukul Donghae, yeoja itu tertunduk seakan ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. "Jangan menuntut apa-apa dariku. Donghae.. Tolong eomma.."_

_Eommanya menarik Donghae ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan itu melaju kearah pinggiran kota yang berdataran tinggi. Melewati tebing yang tak berpembatas jalan, yang dibawahnya terhampar lautan luas. Eommanya menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam dan mobil itu dengan angkuhnya terjun ke lautan luas. Dalam sekejap saja mobil itu sudah tenggelam, air memenuhi setiap ruangan didalam mobil itu. Sesak. Donghae berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk menghalangi air yang masuk. Dirinya tak tahan lagi. Dan saat itulah eommanya mendorong dirinya yang sudah lemah keluar dari jendela mobil. Itu terakhir kali ia melihat eommanya. Terakhir kali sebelum eommanya tenggelam bersama puing-puing mobilnya._

_._

Donghae melepaskan cekalannya dan pergi. Kata-kata Sungmin cukup membuatnya sadar. Tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang akan menyembuhkannya. Bahkan _eomma_nya sendiri berusaha menghapus keberadaannya dari dunia ini.

Jadi apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Untuk siapa lagi dirinya hidup?

"_Namja _itu nggak akan bisa mengerti kebodohannya kalau belum mengalaminya sendiri. _Gwaenchanha seonsaeng_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh sayang. Ia bisa saja mengejar Donghae dan membunuhnya sekarang juga, tapi Sungmin tetaplah prioritas utamanya.

Untung saja ia mengikuti _feeling_nya untuk mengecek keadaan Sungmin. Sungmin terlalu rawan untuk dibiarkan sendiri. Apalagi dengan pelaku pelecehan _a.k.a _Lee Donghae berada disekitarnya dalam radius 5 km.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" gumam Sungmin terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah terselip dihatinya. Bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati Donghae.

"Dia.. kelihatannya sudah kelewat batas. Nanti akan kuamuk dia." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh amarah.

"GYAAAAA! KYUHYUUUUUN! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Minnie _eoh_?" seru Heechul yang baru saja sampai dirumah Sungmin dan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang berantakan─bagian atas pakaiannya terbuka.

"Chullie!" Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Heechul.

"Dasar _namja pervert_! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya didepan genkan begini?" amuk Heechul.

"A.. _Aniya_ Chullie.. Ini karena─"

"_Mianhae.. _Apa Donghae ada disini? A.. Ada kejadian gawat. Dia.. Dia akan diberi pelajaran oleh anak-anak klub basket dari kelas XI." Onew menginterupsi. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

.

"Donghae adalah orang yang berhasil selamat dari percobaan bunuh diri ganda. _Eomma_nya yang penderita Neurosis mencoba melakukan bunuh diri ganda dengan menenggelamkan diri kedalam air. Akibatnya, Donghae jadi takut air. Aku tahu soal ini kerena aku tinggal di dekat rumahnya." Cerita Onew diperjalanan mereka─Onew, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin─ ke J-School.

Sungmin menatapnya prihatin. Kini ia mengerti apa alasan Donghae seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia mendengarkannya dalam diam. Tapi cerita Onew cukup menyurutkan niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin.

Onew mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota klub basket pada Donghae di kolam renang?

Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya panik. Sesekali ia meminta pada supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Sejak kecil, badan Donghae selalu penuh luka disana sini. Donghae sendiri selalu pasang tampang seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula, selama itu lukanya nggak ada yang serius. Makanya nggak ada yang terlalu menganggapnya. Nggak berapa lama setelah dia berhasil selamat dari usaha bunuh diri ganda itu, dia sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti biasa. Tapi anggapan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Dia itu.. Selama ini sebenarnya dia terus hidup dengan luka yang menganga dihatinya."

.

.

Donghae melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia berdiri ditepi kolam renang sekolahnya. Melihat air yang terhampar luas disamping kanan kirinya agak membuatnya limbung.

Tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan mendekat pada Yuri dan beberapa anggota klub basket yang tengah menunggunya.

"Rupanya yang ada perlu denganku bukan hanya Yuri saja.. Seluruh anggota klub basket dari kelas XI juga ikut-ikutan berkumpul." Ujar Donghae santai.

Yuri menatap dalam pada _namja _yang kini berada dihadapannya. Jelas terlihat bahwa wajah itu terlihat pucat. Tapi ia terlanjur membencinya. Membenci Donghae yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Ia sudah mengadu pada seluruh anggota klub basket kelas XI yang membenci Donghae. Dan disinilah mereka akan memberi Donghae pelajaran.

"Ini salahmu sendiri. Kau sudah jahat sekali padaku!" kata Yuri sambil menangis.

Seorang namja berambut pendek maju, "Katanya kau takut air ya? Biar kami semua yang akan menyembuhkan _phobia_mu itu."

"Boleh saja, _kajja _kita main sama-sama." Donghae tersenyum.

"_Mwo_? Kau serius nih?" jawab _namja _berambut pendek itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama-sama mencebur kedalam kolam. Biar aku yang mulai." Donghae melangkah ketepian kolam renang. Ia menatap nanar pada air dihadapannya.

Yuri panik. Sepertinya Donghae serius akan ucapannya. "Tu.. Tunggu Donghae!"

Donghae mulai berhitung. Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Ia menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan diri kedalam kolam. Sudah cukup baginya untuk hidup dengan luka seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

"DONGHAE! Jangan! Donghae! Donghae!" Yuri berteriak panik ditepi kolam dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya.

"_Ya_! Dia nggak bakalan mati cuma karena jatuh ke kolam." _Namja_ berambut pendek itu menahan Yuri agar tak ikut terjun ke kolam.

"Dia bisa mati! Waktu SMP dulu, Donghae pernah dipaksa mencebur kekolam. Waktu itu hampir saja jantungnya berhenti! Kalau Donghae mati.. Aku─"

BYUURSH!

Sungmin terjun kedalam kolam tanpa pikir panjang, dibelakangnya menyusul Kyuhyun yang terlambat karena sibuk meminta uang kembalian taksi -_- *oke abaikan*

Dibelakangnya menyusul Onew dan Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik. Tapi tentu saja mereka mengkhawatirkan orang yang berbeda.

Donghae membuka matanya didalam air. Detak jantungnya sebentar keras, sebentar melemah. Dingin dan sesak. Rasanya sama seperti waktu itu. Saat dia berusaha ditenggelamkan oleh _eomma_nya.

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Donghae sudah pasrah jika memang harus mati dikolam ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh tubuhnyayang melayang pasrah didalam air. _Sungmin? _Dan entah kenapa sosok _eomma_nya muncul saat saat sebelum ia tenggelam, "_Hiduplah.. Donghae"_

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Ia disambut dengan wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin yang berada dihadapannya, Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memeras bajunya dan tentu saja tatapan lega dari Onew.

"Donghae!" seru Onew gembira. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan? Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Pertamanya sih aku yang masuk kekolam untuk menolongmu. Tapi aku lupa bahwa aku nggak bisa berenang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang menolong kita. Yuri juga, dia sangat mencemaskanmu. _Namja -namja _yang usil itu sudah kabur sih. Pokoknya nanti kau harus memaafkannya. Tapi sebenarnya.. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.. Karena kau masih hidup." Kata Sungmin lembut. Lengkap dengan senyumannya yang bak malaikat dan mata _foxy_nya yang memancarkan ketenangan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Donghae menatapnya nanar dan tertunduk. _Malaikat itu ada.._

"_Ne.. Jeongmal kansahamnida_.." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Bagi _namja _yang sedang jatuh cinta. Didalam hatinya, _yeoja_ yang disukainya akan terlihat seperti malaikat.

Lalu didepan ruang kesehatan SM _High School_, kini anjing penjaganya bertambah jadi 2 ekor.

"_Yeoja _biasa kok. Suka nangis, marah, ngambek juga bikin susah. Kekanak-kanakan, nggak sabaran, keras kepala. Mungkin lebih banyak kejelekannya dibanding kebaikannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meyakinkan pada Donghae. Kini ia sedang menunggu bersama Donghae didepan ruang kesehatan. Menunggu dibukakan pintu karena Sungmin bilang ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Banyak pekerjaan.

Donghae menanggapinya dengan santai. Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa anak _J-School_ ada di SM pada jam sekolah? Jawabannya tentu saja ia membolos untuk bertemu Sungmin dengan membawa-bawa alasan pertemuan klub basket. "Kau ngomong begitu biar aku menyerah kan?"

Didalam ruang kesehatan, Sungmin tengah berjuang meraih kotak diatas lemari. Akibat tubuhnya yang mungil, lagi-lagi ia menjadikan kursi putar sebagai medianya untuk memanjat. Apa ia tidak belajar dari pengalaman? Dalam waktu hitungan menit..

UGYAAA!

"_Seonsaeng_!"

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Si Won [Super Junior] as Sung Min's ex-boyfriend (death character)

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Love U More**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Dengan penuh semangat Donghae berlari menyusuri koridor SM. Tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid SM karena lagi-lagi anak _J-School_ sepertinya berkeliaran di SM pada jam-jam sekolah. Ya yang menatap seperti itu hanya sebagian. Selebihnya tentu saja menatapnya kagum.

Kagum akan ketampanan seorang Lee Donghae.

DUGH! Kyaaa!

Karena terburu-buru, Donghae menabrak seorang _yeoja _bertubuh langsing─yang tak sempat menghindar atau mungkin tidak ingin mengindar. Sontak _yeoja _itu limbung, siap merasakan kerasnya lantai sekolah saat sepasang tangan besar Donghae meraihnya lengannya dengan cepat.

Donghae tersenyum hangat pada _yeoja _yang ditahannya tadi lalu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut seolah ingin memastikan keadaannya. "Gara-gara terburu-buru, aku jadi nggak perhatian dengan sekelilingku. _Mianhae." _kata Donghae dengan gaya _cool_nya.

Mungkin jika _yeoja _itu tidak memiliki berat, ia sudah terbang jauh karena termakan mentah-mentah pesona Lee Donghae. "N─_ne._"

"Huuh. Mana boleh anak dari sekolah lain datang kesini kalau nggak ada perlu." Gerutu Sungmin melihat Donghae berada dikoridor sekolahnya.

Donghae menoleh. Melihat malaikat yang jadi tujuan utamanya datang ke sekolah ini berada didekatnya, ekspresinya berubah drastis. "Sungmin-_ah_!" seru Donghae bahagia─melupakan kenyataan bahwa seorang Lee Donghae harus bersikap _cool _dimanapun─seakan melihat artis yang selama ini diidolakannya, melupakan _yeoja _malang yang baru saja menjadi korban senyum─sok─_cool_nya.

Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya dengan perban membalut lutut kirinya akibat kepintarannya─menggunakan kursi putar untuk memanjat. Dibelakangnya Heechul berdiri dengan tatapan malas.

"Anak yang merepotkan."

"_Mwo ya_? Dia datang lagi?" Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya.

Donghae langsung menghambur ingin memeluk Sungmin. "Aah aku kangen! Hari ini kau tetap semanis─" dan sebelum tangannya dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan _evil_ ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jangan gangguin orang dong! Kenapa setiap kali kau selalu saja menempel pada Sungmin-_ah_!" seru Donghae murka.

"Karena aku anjing penjaganya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendirian kalau disekitarnya ada _namja pervert_ yang bebas berkeliaran." Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Ingin memeluk Sungmin katanya? Oh Lee Donghae, ingin mati secara mengenaskan ditangan Cho Kyuhyun _eoh_?

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu dong! Eh siapa yang kau maksud dengan _namja pervert_ itu?" tanya Donghae, terlihat bodoh.

"Donghae, keringatmu banyak sekali. Lagi-lagi kau bolos kegiatan klub ya?" Sungmin merogoh saku mantel putihnya. Mencari sapu tangan.

Tanpa ia sadari jimatnya jatuh saat ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan _pink_nya.

"Hari ini ada latihan tambahan Sungmin-_ah_. Kami disuruh maraton, dan akhirnya aku maraton sampai kesini." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum mengembang sempurna diwajahnya.

Sungmin menghapus keringat Donghae dengan sedikit menjinjit, "Nih, ku pinjami sapu tangan."

Heechul melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan berdesis, "Perangainya sama denganmu."

"_Thank you_! Terus hari ini aku menang taruhan dan dapat tiket." Donghae merogoh saku terdepan ditasnya tapi tiketnya tidak ada.

"Eh? Aneh! Aku yakin sudah kumasukkan kedalam sini.." Donghae panik. Tiket itu tidak boleh hilang. Ia ingin mengajak Sungmin ke Lotte World.

Ia menumpahkan segala isi tasnya kelantai. _Handphone, _buku-buku, _iPod_, handuk, _headphone, _semuanya sudah ia keluarkan dari tasnya tapi tiket itu juga tidak ada.

"Percuma saja kau mengajak _yeoja_ yang kakinya sedang terkilir pergi main ke Lotte World." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil menunjukkan dua lembar tiket ditangannya.

"Kalau sudah kau pungutkan, ngomong dari tadi dong!" kata Donghae jengkel sambil merungut kesal pada barang-barangnya yang tadi ia tumpahkan dengan liar kelantai. Kini ia harus membereskannya kembali. Merepotkan.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Taman bermain? Nggak bisa nih. Dibuat jalan saja kakiku masih agak sakit."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi kapan saja dalam bulan ini. Aku akan menunggumu supaya kita bisa pergi bersama-sama." Ucap Donghae dengan semangat '45.

"Banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang ingin pergi denganmu kan. Lebih baik kau ajak saja salah satu dari mereka. Aku menolak." Mata _foxy _itu kini menatap Donghae lembut seakan memaksa Donghae untuk tidak membantah keputusannya.

"Aku sih ingin pergi denganmu.." rajuk Donghae dengan bibir mencebik.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Donghae. _Namja _ini terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi jika ditest tentang tingkat ke_pervert-_annya, dia nomor satu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bungkusan kain dilantai. _Apa itu punya Donghae_?

Heechul diam penuh makna saat Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan kain itu. itu jimatnya Sungmin. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat tahu apa yang ada didalam jimat itu.

"_Ya_, Donghae! Selain tiket tadi, kau masih menjatuhkan ba─"

Donghae tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu tiket ini kuberikan pada Kyuhyun-_ah_ deh! Kau pergi saja berdua dengan _yeoja hoobae_mu itu."

Kyuhyun meremas jimat ditangannya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Apaan sih? Kau masih marah ya?" Suara Donghae menggema dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Karena ia _single _sekarang, ia jadi tidak punya _yeoja _untuk mengeramasinya. Untuk itulah ia datang keapartemen Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk menumpang mandi dengan keadaan pintu terbuka.

Ia sibuk mengeramasi rambutnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang termenung ditepi jendela dengan buku matematika ditangannya.

"_Aniya_." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kau sendiri juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin-_ah_ padamu kan?"

"Daripada mengurusi soal itu, aku lebih ingin tahu kenapa setiap hari kau selalu datang ke tempatku hanya untuk pakai kamar mandi." Kyuhyun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal integralnya.

"Entah kenapa, aku masih merasa takut kalau harus pakai air sendirian." Gumam Donghae.

"Biasakan sendirian dong!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. _Namja topless _yang hanya menggunakan _boxer _bukanlah pemandangan yang enak dilihat. Apalagi jika _namja _itu sedang keramas dan terus berbicara.

"Terus gimana? Dari reaksinya tadi, bagaimana kira-kira perasaan Sungmin-_ah_ padamu?" Donghae mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengenakan bajunya.

"Entahlah."

"Walah.. Rupanya kau memang marah."

.

_Kyuhyun yang kesal akan perkataan Donghae, meremas bungkusan kain yang ada ditangannya. Ingin sekali ia menggunting mulut namja dihadapannya ini. __K__enapa dia harus berbicara seperti itu didepan Sungmin?_

_Let's s__ee__.__ Sungmin menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia membulatkan mata foxynya, menatapnya dalam-dalam._

"_Eh, Kyuhyun? Kau punya pacar?" gumam Sungmin pelan._

_Donghae tertawa kecil, "Tepatnya mungkin yeoja itu memang akan jadi pacarnya. Aku kebetulan lihat kejadiannya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun-ah ditembak yeoja manis berkepang anak kelas X."_

"_Kau.. Kapan kau.." tukas Kyuhyun __tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae tau tentang hal ini? Dalam hatinya ia tak berhenti mengutuk yeoja kelas X yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya dikoridor sekolah pada jam istirahat._

"_Sepertinya yeoja itu anak yang baik. Nggak ada salahnya kalau kau coba pacaran dengannya kan." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil bersama sang ratu iblis__, __partnernya untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dihadapan Sungmin._

"_Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau lumayan beken juga ya. Padahal nggak ada salahnya kalau kau pacaran dengannya." Timpal Heechul sambil berhigh five ria dengan Donghae._

"_Aku sudah menolaknya dengan sopan. Kalian berisik!" tegas Kyuhyun._

_Donghae tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin yang dari tadi diam, "Sungmin-ah, kau juga berpikiran begitu kan?"_

_Hening. Detik bergulir lambat._

_Baik Kyuhyun, Donghae maupun Heechul menunggu respon seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas dan memasang ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca oleh ketiga orang dihadapannya ini. Membuat mereka bertiga speechless._

"_Kalau dia memang yeoja pilihanmu, aku bisa merasa tenang. Misalnya nanti kalian benar-benar pacaran, kenalkan dia juga padaku juga ya."_

_._

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya kedinding. Kalimat Sungmin dan ekspresi wajahnya terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. _Sebelum ngomong begitu, apa dia sudah tahu perasaanku padanya?_

"_Ya.. _Kau mau pergi sama siapa dengan tiket yang kuberikan tadi? Siapa saja terserah asal jangan Sungmin-_ah_" kata Donghae santai.

"Mau kujual." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat dan padat. Sepaket dengan ekspresi datar wajahnya.

"Jahaaaat! Itukan tiket pemberianku." Rengek Donghae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer._

"Setelah tiket itu kudapatkan, mau kuapakan juga terserah padaku. Toh, kau juga dapat tiket itu dari orang. Akan kupakai untuk tambahan biaya─"

"_Annyeong_!" Suara keras Hankyung menggema diruang apartemen Kyuhyun yang nyaris kosong. Ia datang membawa TV dan satu set DVD. Membuat kedua orang _namja _tadi cengo. Ada perlu apa seorang Tan Hankyung datang kesini dengan membawa-bawa TV?

.

.

.

**Doota **_**Shopping Centre**_

Heechul bergaya bak seorang _supermodel _dihadapan Sungmin dan seorang pramuniaga. Ia mengenakan _sequin dress _berwarna _bronze _yang sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Rambut panjangnya ia gulung keatas sehingga memperjelas leher jenjang putihnya.

"Gimana?" tanyanya pada Sungmin dan pramuniaga tadi dengan senyum─_arrogant smirk_nya.

Sungmin sumringah melihatnya. _Sequin dress _memang cocok dipakai oleh _yeoja _bertubuh tinggi seperti Heechul. _Dress _yang tidak mungkin dipakainya karena tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kyaa! Kereeen! Seperti wanita dewasa. Cocok banget! Chullie tinggi sih. Sudah begitu, kakimu juga panjang. Pakai _dress _itu jadi kelihatan seperti model deh!"

Pramuniaga itu terpana. "Sangat cocok lho! _Agasshi,_ sebenarnya anda bekerja di suatu agensi model kan?"

Heechul memutar tubuhnya dengan angkuh dan melangkah kearah _mannequin _yang memakai _maxy skirt. _Setelah memperhatikan dengan teliti, ia menoleh pada Sungmin. "Minnie, buatkan aku yang seperti ini."

Sungmin tersenyum pengertian. "_Arraseo. _Nanti kita pilih kainnya ya. Umm.. Setelah ini kita lihat bagian baju _namja _ya." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Nggak." Jawab Heechul singkat dan padat. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung karena penolakannya yang _frontal _itu.

"Paling kau berpikir untuk membuatkan mantel musim dingin buat si miskin Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Heechul dengan nada angkuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung seolah tertangkap basah. Heechul dengan mudah mengetahui niat baiknya untuk Kyuhyun. "Ha─habisnya.. Sekalian aku membuatkan punyamu."

"Nggak boleh! Kalau kau melakukannya, bisa-bisa nanti malah dia yang akan salah paham."

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membuatkan yang sama dengan punyamu!" Sungmin bersikeras.

Heechul melirik ngeri pada Sungmin yang bersemangat, lantas mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berpikir ingin membuatkannya mantel yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Demi apapun mereka kan bukan _couple._

Dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah menjadi _couple._

"_Ya_! Jangan begitu dong!"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Habisnya.. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ditambah lagi dia kan miskin sekali. Sampai-sampai setiap hari harus mikir gimana caranya bisa makan."

Heechul terdiam sejenak. "Hanya itu? Benar-benar.. hanya itu? Kau memikirkan Kyuhyun hanya karena itu? Atau kau masih.. menunggu Siwon _oppa_?"

Sungmin menunduk. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Ia masih mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintainya. Dan jangan tanyakan sebesar apa dia mencintai _namja _bertubuh atletis itu. _Namja _yang baru dipacarinya selama lima hari.

"Habisnya.. Aku masih belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Entah kenapa, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

Heechul menghela napas panjang. Kesedihan Sungmin tampak nyata dari suaranya. "Sudahlah. _Kajja, _Minnie nanti masakkan sesuatu untukku."

Senyum Sungmin mengembang mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Aku akan memasakkanmu _kimbab. _Bagaimana? Tapi aku harus belanja dulu." Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Ah aku kehabisan beras, lalu apa lagi ya..."

"Apa nggak ada barang lain yang kelupaan? Apa kau nggak kelupaan barang yang sangat berarti untukmu?" Heechul tersenyum penuh makna. "Misalnya.. Jimat pelindung dari Siwon _oppa_?"

.

.

.

Seoul memasuki musim panasnya. Membuat cuaca semakin panas ditambah adanya tiga orang _namja_ disebuah ruangan apartemen tanpa satupun pendingin ruangan.

"Dasar tukang listrik nggak berguna! Cepatlah sedikit!" Omel Donghaepada Hankyung yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan TV yang dibawanya tadi.

Hankyung mengetukkan obeng yang dipegangnya kekepala Donghae. "Berisik! Aku nggak mau dikatai begitu sama orang yang bahkan nggak bisa membedakan slot input dan output!" Hankyung menyeka peluhnya yang dari tadi membanjir, "Ugh.. Kok kamar ini panas banget. _Ya_! Lee Donghae! Jangan makan _ramyun_-ku!"

Donghae melanjutkan makannya dengan santai, "Habis disini nggak ada makanan sama sekali."

Mata Hankyung berbinar saat kotak berwarna hitam yang berusaha diperbaikinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu itu mulai menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Perlahan TV itu mulai menayangkan apa yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Donghae dan Hankyung. _Blue film_.

Tidak sia-sia dirinya mengangkut TV dan DVD set ini ke kamar Kyuhyun yang tinggal sendiri. Dengan begini ia bisa bebas menontonnya tanpa ada halangan apapun.

"Aaah _c__hukkae_!" seru Donghae senang lalu mengambil posisi disamping Hankyung agar bisa menontonnya dari dekat.

Desahan _yeoja_─pemain utama film nista itu─ mulai menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Membuat kedua _namja _yang sedang menontonnya bahkan tidak rela untuk berkedip.

"Hebaaaat! Kyuhyun, _kajja. _Kau juga harus ikut nonton ini." komentar Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _yeoja _yang kini telah _naked _di film itu.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi duduk dipojokan sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua _namja _yang sedang asik itu.

Menurut mereka itu normal, tapi menurut dirinya jika tidak ada Sungmin, film itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak akan bisa membangkitkan jiwa _pervert_nya yang terkubur jauh didalam hatinya. "Sudahlah! Biarkan aku sendiri."

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. "Kalau mau nonton beginian, memang paling enak numpang di tempat orang yang tinggal sendiri. Nonton dirumah sih, malahan bikin _sport _jantung karena nggak tahu kapan dan siapa yang tiba-tiba akan masuk ke kamar."

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _jangan duduk di situ terus dong! Ayo sini, kita lihat sama-sama. Kualitas gambarnya nggak begitu jelas, tapi minimal bisa dilihat." Ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Hankyung mendengus kesal. Sudah syukur ia bisa 'mencuri' TV itu dari toko elektronik milik _baba_nya. "Apa boleh buat. Itu kan cuma barang _secondhand_. Asalkan komponennya diganti, kualitas gambarnya pasti bisa lebih bagus. Makanya, boleh nggak kutinggal disini? Biar nanti aku yang perbaiki."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengacuhkan mereka, menoleh dengan cepat pada Hankyung. "Kalau sudah bagus, bisa dijual nggak?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Hankyung _sweatdrop. _Dijual katanya? Jadi untuk apa dia susah-susah memperbaikinya. "Pelit."

Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan dirinya kelantai. "Kalau benda seperti itu ditinggal disini, kalian pasti akan sering mampir hanya untuk nonton video _yadong_."

"Kau serius ngomong begitu? Padahal aku sudah susah payah membawakan kaset video kesukaanmu. Lihat nih! Khusus untukmu, aku sengaja mencarikan video _yadong _antara guru perawat dan muridnya." Hankyung memasukkan kaset video itu dan dalam sekejap desahan _yeoja _tadi telah berganti _scene _menjadi seorang murid _namja _yang sedang berusaha menyatakan cinta dan menyentuh 'guru'nya.

"_Saranghae, seonsaeng_!"

"Jangan.. Jangan begitu.."

"Ayolah _seonsaeng.._"

"Aah.. Jangan.. AAAH!"

Hankyung tak berkedip melihatnya. "Lalu, si _noona _yang ini agak sedikit mirip sama Minnie. Memang sih, Minnie yang asli 100 kali lebih manis."

Kyuhyun yang melihat _scene _nista itu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya─di pojokan─dan melangkah kearah DVD tersebut.

Hankyung sumringah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan respon positif. "Akhirnya kau mulai ada perhatian?"

Tanpa menekan tombol _stop, _Kyuhyun dengan ganas menekan tombol _open _dari DVD itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia melemparkan kaset itu sekuat tenaga kedinding terdekat (?).

"Kyuhyun! Kejam sekali! Padahal kaset ini lumayan susah didapat…" ratap Hankyung seraya memungut kaset yang untungnya tidak dipatahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan bergumam pelan, "Kyuhyun-_ah._. Diam-diam rasa ingin memonopolimu besar sekali ya. Bagaimana seandainya Sungmin-ah sudah jadi milik _namja_ lain? Kalau dipikir baik-baik, begitu-begitu juga Sungmin-ah itu _yeoja _dewasa. Misalnya pun dia pernah punya 1 atau 2 orang _namjachingu_, itu bukan hal yang aneh."

"Aku sih nggak apa-apa. Biarpun dia nggak suci lagi." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. " Tapi melihat dia yang sama sekali nggak biasa ada didekat _namja_, kalaupun ada _namja_ yang pernah dekat dengannya.. Bisa-bisa _namja_ itulah satu-satunya orang yang akan dicintainya seumur hidup."

.

.

.

Heechul menghela napas seraya memperhatikan jarum jam tangannya yang terus saja bergerak. "Tadi bilangnya mau memasak untukku. Sudah sampai belum ya.." ujarnya bermonolog. Sejak ia memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa sekarang jimatnya berada ditangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berlari ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sikap yang ditunjukkan Sungmin seakan-akan kembali menegaskan, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggeser kedudukan _namja _bernama Choi Siwon itu dihatinya. Walau sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Sungmin tidak pernah berubah. Malah bisa dibilang.. waktunya tidak pernah bergerak sejak hari itu.

_Aku terlanjur usil padanya. Minnie, mianhae. Menurutku, sudah waktunya kita bangun dari mimpi._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Sudahlah, aku harus kerja sambilan."

"Kerja sambilan?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Jadi guru privat anak SD." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan meraih kunci kamarnya. Seketika perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah bungkusan kain yang lupa diberikannya pada Donghae. "Nih, punyamu kan."

Donghae menyambut bungkusan kain itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Ini bukan punyaku."

Kyuhyun menatap kearah bungkusan kain yang dipegang Donghae. _Jangan-jangan itu.. punya Sungmin?__ Bukannya saat itu Sungmin merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil saputangan?_

"Kau belum membukanya ya? Aku buka ya.." jawab Donghae sambil melepas ikatan talinya.

"Ah, jangan!"

Larangan Kyuhyun terlambat. Kini Donghae sudah membuka bungkusan kain itu. Yang berisi sebuah perban yang tampaknya sudah pernah dipakai. "Perban? Apa sih, membosankan."

"Sudahlah.. Tolong kau kembalikan seperti semula lagi." Perintah Kyuhyun walau benaknya sendiri ingin tahu cerita apa dibalik perban itu.

"Iya, iya." Donghae menggulung kembali perban itu dan.. sebuah cincin menggelinding dari perban itu ke arah kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraihnya. Sekali lagi matanya menatap nanar pada cincin emas yang tengah dipegangnya sekarang.

"Cincin? Sepertinya ada huruf yang diukir disana." Hankyung memperhatikan ukiran pada cincin yang dipegang Kyuhyun. _Carino_… _"_Ini nama orang asing ya. Eh tapi sepertinya kata ini punya makna. Dari ukurannya, jelas ini cincin _yeoja. _Lalu kenapa nggak dipakai tapi malah dibawa kemana-mana dalam bungkusan begini? Sepertinya aku mencium kerumitan hubungan _namja _dan _yeoja." _Komentar Hankyung panjang lebar.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tak bergeming dari acaranya memandangi cincin itu.

Donghae bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi melalui tatapan Kyuhyun ke cincin itu. "Kyuhyun-_ah_.. Kau sudah tahu itu punya siapa kan? Apa yang terukir disitu?"

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sungmin tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan keindahan pemandangan sore hari. Menerobos keramaian orang.

Melupakan rasa sakit dikakinya yang masih terkilir. Dibenaknya terbayang-bayang kenangannya bersama Siwon. Kenangan terindah yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

.

_Saat itu hari tengah hujan, Sungmin sedang duduk menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon dirumahnya. Siwon tersenyum manis padanya lalu memberikannya sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah marun._

"_Apa yang terukir disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggenggam kotak cincin itu. __Ia__ memperhatikan ukiran yang tertera disana. 'Carino'_

"_Rahasia, nah kemarikan tangan kirimu". Dengan perlahan Siwon memasukkan cincin itu kejari manis yeoja yang sangat dikasihinya._

"_Apa gunanya kalau aku yang terima, tapi aku nggak tahu artinya. Ah, ukurannya juga salah Wonnie!" Jawab Sungmin dengan bersungut-sungut. Cincin itu hanya muat di ujung jarinya._

"_Heh? Jarimu sebesar itu?" Dahi Siwon mengernyit dalam._

"_Ukuranku nomor 9, tapi ini nomor 7 kan?" Sungmin mempout-kan bibir plump nya sambil menatap namja dihadapannya dengan gemas._

"_Mi.. Mianhae Min-ah… besok akan kutukarkan dengan yang baru, ne?" jawab Siwon sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin._

"_Sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Lagian dicincin ini kan sudah ada ukiran hurufnya." Semburat merah mulai terlihat jelas dikedua belah pipi milik Sungmin. "Lagipula, ini gara-gara kamu sendiri yang tergesa-gesa. Kenapa tiba tiba memberi barang seperti ini untukku?"_

_Siwon tersenyum sangat lembut sehingga membuat Sungmin rela menukarkan apa saja untuk bisa melihat senyum itu sekali lagi._

"_Habisnya… aku senang sekali. Aku selalu.. selalu.. sangat.. menyukaimu, sampai sampai perasaan itu ngga__k__ bisa aku apa-apakan lagi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kamu mau menerimaku. Aku bahagia.__"_

_Siwon terdiam sejenak dan mencium lembut kening Sungmin, membuat si pemilik kening tersenyum malu. "Min-ah." Jari-jarinya menyusuri bentuk bibir kekasihnya. "__ Seandainya, nanti setelah lulus kuliah perasaanmu masih belum berubah juga, saat itu nanti..Ayo kita menikah Lee Sungmin.."_

_._

.

.

Kyuhyun masih memandang cincin itu seraya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Ini bukan nama. Ini bahasa Spanyol. '_Carino_' artinya yang terkasih." Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan. Seakan tak ingin mendengarnya.

Dan saat itulah pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka, Sungmin berdiri dengan peluh yang menetes-netes dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ci─Cincinku.. Kembalikan.."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Jin Ki | Onew [SHINee] as namja 17 years old

Choi Si Won [Super Junior] as Sung Min's ex-boyfriend (death character)

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Shining Star**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Setelah insiden cincin itu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa─hanya bagi Sungmin. _Yeoja _mungil yang memiliki bibir _plump _itu kembali ke kesibukannya sebagai guru perawat.

Berjalan kesana kemari. Mengurus ini itu.

Melemparkan senyum lembut kepada setiap murid-murid yang menyapanya─dan menggodanya.

Melupakan sakit dikaki kanannya yang semakin membengkak akibat ia paksakan berlari ketempat Kyuhyun─demi sebuah cincin dari _namja_ pemilik hatinya.

Tapi apa kabarnya dengan Kyuhyun? Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menghiasi pemilik wajah _stoic_ itu memudar. Kedekatan dirinya dengan Sungmin mulai merenggang─membuat para KMS kecewa.

Ia menghabiskan waktu diruangan Leeteuk, tidak lagi diruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun yang dingin─Kyuhyun yang tak pernah merasakan kehangatan Sungmin─ telah kembali. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu mencintai _namja_si pemberi cincin─ sudah cukup untuk membuat langkahnya berat untuk tetap berusaha mendapatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak pernah menanggapinya sedikitpun.

Ia mencintai _namja_ itu─_namja _yang pasti akan dicintainya seumur hidup.

Kedua fakta yang menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dibenaknya. Apa dirinya siap kecewa? Apa dirinya siap menarik Sungmin keluar dari masa lalunya? Apa dirinya begitu mencintai Sungmin?

Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menjawab semuanya. Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang _namja_ berhati dingin yang tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta─sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyadari seberapa besar cintanya kepada sang malaikat.

Malaikat yang selalu ceroboh, yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, yang polos, yang seperti anak kecil dan yang membuatnya selalu merasakan gejolak aneh. Gejolak aneh yang disebut sebagai _cinta_.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi kesialan meliputi Hankyung. Setelah bertanding melawan Donghae dilapangan, dirinya harus berakhir dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya─akibat dijegal Donghae yang membuatnya harus jatuh terguling-guling dilapangan dan menghantamkan kepala ke tiang _goal post__._

Kesialannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ketiga orang yang─tadi─dianggapnya datang untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, ternyata hanya harapan belaka. Ketiga orang itu asik mengobrol dengan santai, tak memedulikan dirinya yang sedang diobati Sungmin dengan telaten.

Atau bahkan menanyakan kondisinya sekarang? Lupakan saja.

"Bukannya kalian kemari untuk menemaniku?" tanya Hankyung kepada ketiga orang itu dengan wajah berlipat-lipat. Darah juga tidak berhenti dari kepalanya─membuat Sungmin semakin panik.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf pada Minnie karena telah menghabiskan _strawberry_nya kemarin." Jawab Heechul santai seraya melipat tangannya kedadanya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaan _my lady." _Donghae memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Onew menghela napas dan menunjuk Donghae, "Kalau aku kan bertugas mengawasi Donghae."

Jawaban ketiga orang itu sontak membuat Hangeng naik darah. Tidak ada satupun yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apalagi _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut _bronze_ _brown _panjangnya itu.

Dengan wajah juteknya saja sudah cukup menjadi jawaban yang jelas untuk Hankyung.

"Cepat kalian semua angkat kaki dari sini!" bentak Hankyung.

"Marah-marah begitu hanya akan menyebabkan semakin banyak darah yang keluar lho! Jangan nambah-nambahin kerjaan Minnie, ya!" omel Heechul sarkartis tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Sungmin menatap Hankyung panik, "Repot juga. Darahnya nggak mau berhenti. Hankyung, kita pergi kerumah sakit saja ya."

"Minnie…" rengek Hankyung tak berdaya. Hanya Sungmin-lah diruangan ini yang tulus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Jika ia bisa memilih pun ingin sekali rasanya menyukai Sungmin daripada menyukai _cinderella _berwajah sangar yang tidak pernah tahu cara bersikap lembut pada manusia.

"_Neo_! Dasar Hankyung! Ngapain kau pakai bertingkah seperti itu segala _eoh_?" Heechul murka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau hanya akan mengotori Sungmin-_ah_!" bentak Donghae tak terima. Hanya dirinyalah yang boleh bermanja-manja pada Sungmin. Tidak dengan _namja _manapun.

Termasuk Kyuhyun apalagi Hankyung.

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada mereka berdua, "Jangan kelewatan! Kali ini, siapa saja yang menjahili Hankyung harus keluar dari ruangan ini!" Kemarahan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua _speechless_─terdakwa utama penindasan terhadap Hankyung.

"Saat-saat seperti ini, seandainya ada Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kesini kan? Kenapa ya?"

Kalimat sederhana Hankyung membuat ruang kesehatan yang tadinya berisik mendadak hening. Donghae dan Heechul tahu benar alasan Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang lagi kesini─akibat cincin itu.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menelusup dihati Heechul. Dia percaya Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Sungmin, tapi hanya karena insiden cincin itu Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi disini.

Donghae lain lagi. Bukannya dia merasa senang karena rivalnya berkurang, tapi dia malah merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun kan berbeda dengan dirinya─Donghae selalu menyatakan cinta disetiap kesempatan.

Tapi Kyuhyun? Ia menjaga Sungmin dengan baik─tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata yang bisa mewakilkan perasaannya, tapi dimata Sungmin dia hanya dianggap sebagai murid yang sangat peduli dengan _seonsaeng_nya.

Sedangkan Sungmin malah berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun marah. Alasannya dia tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun adalah remaja yang masih labil─menurutnya? *poor Kyu*

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal matematikanya dengan pikiran kacau. Hanya dengan beralaskan pahanya─akibat tidak adanya meja yang bisa digunakan, Kyuhyun tetap berusaha fokus mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa membuat pikirannya tidak melayang ke ruang kesehatan, tepatnya ke penghuni tetap ruangan itu. Sang malaikat SM.

Leeteuk melangkah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Bisa juga kau belajar ditempat yang nggak ada mejanya begini."

"Sudah biasa." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Berarti yang terpenting itu konsentrasi. Tapi, daripada di ruangan kotor seperti ini.. Kurasa kau akan bisa lebih tenang kalau berada di ruang kesehatan. Iya nggak? Kau sepertinya berusaha menghin─"

"Memang aku menghindarinya." Potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Membuat Leeteuk agak sedikit merasa kesal.

Penegasan Kyuhyun yang lengkap dengan _deathglare _khasnya, seolah-olah mengancam dirinya secara tersirat untuk tidak berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Tapi bukan Leeteuk namanya jika dia harus tunduk dibawah _deathglare _mematikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kelakuanmu sekarang ini ada hubungannya dengan _namjachingu _Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang hilang nggak tentu rimbanya? Pendekatan pertama Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ padanya juga dipicu oleh kabar itu. Waktu itu kami sama-sama mengadakan pesta minum yang pertama. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ jadi lumayan mabuk."

.

_Wajah putih itu kini sudah memerah. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas__berisi Soju. Pertanda bahwa kesadaran yeoja mungil itu kini sudah melayang tidak jelas kemana._

"_Dia menghilang setelah 5 hari kami resmi berpacaran." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak jelas__khas orang mabuk._

_Hoi__ Y__un yang sedikit mabuk, masih mampu mencerna kata-kata Sungmin yang cukup membuat dirinya patah hati. Dirinya sudah sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin sejak yeoja itu menjadi guru perawat di SM High School. "A.. Anda masih terus menunggu namja itu sampai sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kental akan kekecewaan._

"_Ne. Habisnya, Siwonnie bukan namja yang suka berbohong." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum meyakinkan__meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu percaya Siwon akan kembali._

_Hoi__ Y__un tertunduk frustasi, membuat rekan-rekan sesama guru__yang hadir pada pesta itu__mulai mengawasinya untuk menjauh dari Sungmin, "Tapi.. Kan sudah 3 tahun lebih?"_

_Lagi-lagi yeoja berwajah aegyo itu tersenyum, "Ne. Tapi aku sudah menerima jimat pelindung darinya. Asalkan aku membawa ini, pasti nggak akan ada masalah. Pasti dia akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu."_

_._

Leeteuk melipat kedua tangannya kedadanya, "Karena waktu itu dia mabuk, entah sampai mana kebenaran ceritanya itu. Kalaupun memang benar, itu semua cuma cerita masa lalu. Bagi seorang wanita, waktu 3 tahun itu terlalu lama." Lanjut Leeteuk dengan niat bisa menghibur Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terpukul akibat kenyataan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia yakin itu bukan sekedar cerita masa lalu yang tak berarti bagi Sungmin. Sungmin yang ia yakini masih menggenggam cinta masa lalunya itu dengan erat.

SRAAAK!

"_Joegiyo.. _Apa Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ ada..?" Kini si topik utama dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi berdiri didepan pintu.

Membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dibalik wajah _stoic_nya.

.

.

.

"Jadi waktu itu kau ada disana ya? Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu kan? Apa alasan Minnie selalu membawa-bawa cincin itu." ujar Heechul kepada Donghae yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan santai.

"Maksudmu, sampai sekarang dia juga masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih di masa lalunya itu?" jawab Donghae seraya sesekali balas menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang distasiun.

"Pendeknya memang seperti itu. Kalian semua nggak punya kesempatan deh!"

Donghae tertawa santai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu _yeoja."_

Heechul mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sia-sia usahanya untuk membuat Donghae patah semangat untuk mengejar Sungmin. "Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lumayan terpukul karenanya. Pada akhirnya, perasaannya hanya sampai segitu saja. Makanya yang namanya _namja _itu─"

"Chullie.. Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Donghae sebelum Heechul selesai berbicara.

Ada nada kecewa yang dapat ia tangkap dari nada suara Heechul tadi─terutama saat membicarakan Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersentak. "_Mwo_? _Ya_! Panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona_!"

Donghae mengabaikan usaha _yeoja _berambut _bronze__ brown _itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya kau juga sedikit mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Perasaanku juga nggak akan kalah dari Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku nggak akan berubah. Habisnya, dia satu-satunya malaikatku." Kata Donghae dengan serius.

Heechul menghela napas panjangnya dan tersenyum penuh makna, menatap Donghae yang bingung akibat perubahan ekspresinya yang drastis.

"Begini ya.. Minnie itu _yeoja_ yang jauh lebih kompleks dari dugaan kalian semua. Tapi.. Oke deh. Aku akan memberitahumu. Setelah kau mendengar ceritaku dan masih mau terus, silahkan saja lakukan apa maumu."

.

.

.

Malaikat keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya─malaikat─ beberapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa hari ini malah _dia_ yang datang menemuinya?

Dengan seenaknya memamerkan wajah _aegyo_nya yang sedang panik─wajah yang tidak mungkin ia acuhkan, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

Memang tujuan utama Sungmin datang bukan untuk menemuinya─tetapi Leeteuk. Tapi tetap saja sekarang dia ikut terseret-seret─dipaksa menggendong Hankyung ke mobil Leeteuk dan menggendongnya dari mobil kerumah sakit. Hankyung yang berakhir dengan beberapa jahitan dikepalanya memang sudah berhasil diselamatkan─berkat dirinya.

Tapi malah Kyuhyun yang merasa kini dia yang tidak terselamatkan. Peluh yang menetes deras dari pelipisnya, napas yang tak beraturan, ototnya yang sakit karena ia tidak pernah menggendong seseorang─apalagi seorang _namja_ yang tubuhnya hampir sama dengan dirinya, seakan belum cukup untuk menghapus gejolak aneh dihatinya─karena malaikatnya masih bisa ia jangkau dengan mata _onyx_nya.

Malaikatnya yang bernama Sungmin sedang tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada Leeteuk karena sudah bersedia mengantarkan Hankyung ke rumah sakit.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa dipipinya yang kini basah─karena keringat. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan wajah itu─wajah yang selalu diimpikannya dan sedang dihindarinya─ menatapnya dengan lembut.

"_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun. _Jeongmal gomawo_."

Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seangkuh apapun dirinya, tetap ia akui ia merindukan senyuman yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Senyuman lembut itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Lee Sungmin. Senyuman yang membuatnya ingin selalu melindunginya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang traktir deh."

Suara Leeteuk sontak membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Ah.. Aku.."

Sungmin tersenyum canggung pada Leeteuk. Ia masih belum mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. "Anu.. Apa aku juga boleh ikut?"

.

.

.

Jadilah kini mereka─Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun─ berada di sebuah kedai makanan di pasar Dongdaemun, kawasan perbelanjaan yang sangat besar di Seoul.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai memakan _jajangmyeon_nya, tapi Sungmin masih saja sibuk mengaduk-aduk dengan perlahan. Sesekali mi-nya jatuh kembali kedalam mangkuk sebelum ia sempat memakannya.

Membuat _yeoja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu mendengus kesal karena dia selalu mendapatkan kesulitan tiap memakan mi.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya dari tadi, tapi tidak begitu dengan Sungmin─yang masih sibuk dengan _jajangmyeon_nya. Sesekali tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Walaupun lamban, Sungmin tetap setia menghabiskan _jajangmyeon_nya sampai ke kuah-kuahnya.

Membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat. _Yeoja ini menarik._

_Rokkugo rokkugo rokkugo marhe mal!_

_Rokkugo rokkugo rokkugo marhe mal!_

_Ringtone_ _handphone _Leeteuk yang sedikit meriah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia memesan nasi goreng agar mata _onyx_nya tidak lagi memperhatikan si malaikat yang sedang makan _jajangmyeon_.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang mulai melahap nasi gorengnya dengan santai. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dipandangi oleh sepasang mata _foxy_ yang membulat seperti mata kelinci, berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Malu rasanya tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seorang _namja_ yang notabene adalah muridnya sendiri. "Ah.. _ani_. Aku.. baru sadar sekarang. Ternyata kau kidal juga ya."

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun membeku, tidak siap dengan kalimat polos Sungmin. Penggunaan kata _juga_ pada kalimatnya tadi cukup jelas menandakan bahwa Sungmin sedang membandingkannya dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah_ namja_ pemberi cincin. Sakit. Sekali lagi ada sakit dihatinya yang tak mampu ia cegah kedatangannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang membeku, Sungmin pun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tersenyum ceria, "Eh? _Ne_.. Orang yang bertangan kidal itu kan ada banyak. _Mianhae_, aku sudah ngomong hal yang aneh."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan kekesalannya. "Maksud anda, _namja _yang memberi cincin─"

"Wah! _Mianhae_!" Suara keras Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. "Anakku sakit panas. Dan aku diperintahkan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah secepatnya."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu aku juga pu─"

Leeteuk menahannya dan tersenyum penuh makna pada Sungmin, "Kau masih belum selesai makan kan? _Mianhae_ Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.."

Leeteuk mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Ini kesempatanmu berbaikan dengannya. Mumpung ada kesempatan, ngobrol saja panjang lebar dengannya. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah terlambat kau sendiri yang akan kerepotan."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis kepada Leeteuk yang melangkah keluar, "Eeh.. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ itu sudah menikah ya? Rasanya dulu pernah ada yang bilang dia masih _single_." Gumam Sungmin pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Memang sudah menikah. Tapi sekarang mereka tinggal terpisah. Dan dia pernah bilang, hubungannya dengan istrinya jauh lebih baik karenanya. Mungkin ada juga masalah yang nggak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan rasa suka. Makanya.. Kupikir, didunia orang dewasa itu.. sepertinya ada juga yang seperti itu." sahut Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan makannya. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti saran Leeteuk untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir bagaimana bisa Leeteuk berpikiran seperti itu. Dia saja tidak ingin berpisah dari Siwon."Ta─Tapi.. Kalau aku, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang kusukai. Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat kekanak-kana─"

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang seberapa besar rasa sayang malaikatnya pada _namja_ itu.

Ia belum siap menerima sakitnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi dan menatap Sungmin datar, "Aku juga sama."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap selama beberapa saat, lalu bersama-sama membuang pandangan. Seketika keheningan canggung menyeruak diantara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah waktunya pergi dari sini." Nada datar Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"N─_Ne_. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu aku mau minum sebentar!" Tanpa sadar─karena masih merasa canggung dengan Kyuhyun─ia mengambil gelas yang letaknya persis disamping gelasnya yang berisi _beer_ dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"_Seonsaeng_! Itu kan _beer_!"

.

.

.

Berulang kali Heechul melirik angka yang tertera di _handphone_nya. Jam. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu kepulangan Sungmin, tetapi _yeoja _itu tidak juga menampakkan dirinya.

Apalagi ditambah fakta dia pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia rasanya berkeliling kota Seoul untuk mencarinya. Dengan penuh kecemasan, ia menekan tombol angka-angka dengan cepat. Nomor telepon rumah sakit dimana Hankyung dirawat.

"_Yobose_ ─" Belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan kata pertamanya ditelepon, tangis Heechul pun pecah. Entah kenapa dengan hanya mendengar suara _namja _berwajah lembut ini, membuat dirinya ingin melepaskan bebannya yang ada.

"Huwaaaa! Minnie masih belum kembali juga! Padahal sudah jam 8, hiks tapi Minnie masih belum kembali juga. hiks Apa nggak apa-apa nih? Atau sebaiknya aku lapor polisi saja?"

Hankyung memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang kini sepi. Kini dia berada di sarana penerimaan telepon di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali orang yang lewat menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak?

Kepalanya masih diperban─harusnya dia masih istirahat kamarnya, tapi kini ia berdiri disini hanya untuk mengangkat telepon. Jika saja ini bukan Heechul─_yeoja_ yang selama ini dicintainya─tentu saja dia lebih memilih untuk istirahat.

"Kau membangunkanku yang sedang opname begini hanya untuk ngomong soal itu?"

"Jadi kau nggak mencemaskan Minnie ya?" bentak Heechul kuat sampai-sampai Hankyung harus menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya.

"Dia sudah dewasa, Chullie." Jawab Hankyung dengan nada menenangkan. Tapi kelihatannya gagal untuk menenangkan sang ratu iblis yang sedang cemas.

"Kau pikir dari penampilannya, dia bisa kelihatan seperti orang dewasa?"

Hannkyung mulai ciut. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar sedang _moody. "_N─_ne. _Memang nggak kelihatan begitu."

"Berarti bahaya yang mengincarnya jadi berlipat ganda! Gimana nih?"

"Walau kau nanya begitu padaku pun.." Hankyung menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun─yang sudah berjasa membawanya kerumah sakit─untuk mendapat keringanan pengawasan dari Heechul─yang kelewat protektif.

"Kau ini.. Apa kau tidak bersikap _over_ protektif padanya? Walau dulu pernah ada _namja_ yang mencoba menyerang Minnie. Tapi, kalau kau begitu terus, Minnie tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan cinta yang serius dengan seseorang."

Hening. Heechul membeku mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

Padahal Hankyung sudah siap jika kali ini dirinya dibentak-bentak lagi seperti tadi. Membuat _namja_ itu kini merasa bersalah. "_Mianhae_! Aku bohong kok! Anggap saja kau nggak dengar omo─"

"Habisnya.. Aku kan cuma ingin Minnie bisa bahagia." Heechul benar-benar tahu bagaimana Sungmin saat itu─saat Siwon tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih mendekap erat cintanya untuk Siwon. "Aku terlanjur cerita pada Donghae. Aku terlanjur cerita padanya soal _namjachingu_ Minnie yang dulu."

.

.

.

Rupanya kesialan Kyuhyun tak berhenti sebatas ia harus makan malam bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Kesialannya masih berlanjut─malah semakin parah.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menyusuri jalan di Itaewon pada malam hari dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam SM, tangan kanannya menenteng tas _yeoja_ dan beberapa langkah didepannya, Sungmin berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil menenteng sepatunya di masing-masing tangannya.

Begini saja sudah cukup memalukan bagi Kyuhyun, dan seakan melengkapi kesialannya malam ini, orang-orang yang lewat memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Seonsaeng." _Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Sudah cukup jika ia harus jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kyuhyuuuuunie~, kau.. juga mau jalan.. sambil telanjang kaki?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan setengah sadar. Wajah putihnya kini sudah memerah.

"_Andwae._ Tolong anda jalan yang benar sambil lihat kedepan!"

"_Ne_!" jawab Sungmin seperti anak TK yang diperintah oleh gurunya. Ia kembali berjalan dan..

DUGH!

Kepalanya dengan manis menghantam tiang listrik didepannya. Ia jatuh tertuduk dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawanya membahana dijalan yang kini mulai sepi itu. Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

Setelah tawanya reda, dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjuang menahan rasa malunya, "Aku punya.. sesuatu untukmu Kyuhyunnie~.. Kemarikan tasku!" Pinta Sungmin dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Sungmin mengacak-acak isi tasnya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Nih! Selai _strawberry_ buatan Sungminnie~" ucapnya dengan menggunakan nada khas Doraemon.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "_Ne, _aku ngerti. Tapi kena─"

"Baikan! Habisnya kau sepertinya marah sih! Makanya~, kita harus baikan. _Arra__seoooo_?" Sungmin mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Mungkin niatnya ingin mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia ingin sekali berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._Sungmin yang mabuk memang mengerikan._ "Seonsaeng.. _jarinya salah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sebotol selai ditangannya. _Gomawo Sungmin. Gomawo sudah memikirkanku.._

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sungmin sudah tidur dengan pulas di bangku taman. Lengkap dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu hingga Sungmin sadar. Tidak mungkin ia membawanya pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Sungmin hanyalah seorang _yeoja_ _single _yang tinggal sendirian dirumahnya_._ Bisa-bisa ia dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh tetangganya.

Kyuhyun berjalan jauh untuk mencari _vending machine._ Dengan cepat ia meneguk kopinya sambil memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia menghela napas.

Entah takdir seperti apa yang mempermainkan dirinya dan Sungmin, kenapa menjauh saja terasa begitu sulit?

Ia tidak ingin bersaing dengan masa lalu apalagi harus menghancurkan keyakinan Sungmin akan _namja _itu. _Namja _yang diyakininya pasti akan kembali.

"Yang tadi itu siapa sih?"

"Diajak ngomong, tapi nangis melulu. Sekalinya ditanya, sama sekali nggak ada jawaban."

"Bukannya dia sedang mabuk tuh? Mungkin lebih baik kita panggil polisi untuk mengurusnya."

"Anaknya cantik kan. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah dibawa oleh orang yang nggak jelas."

Pembicaraan kedua _yeoja_ yang lewat tadi membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang panik. _Sungmin.._

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menerobos semak-semak─yang dianggapnya sebagai jalan pintas ke tempat Sungmin tertidur tadi. Sebuah duri tumbuhan tajam memberikan luka sayatan yang cukup panjang dilengan kirinya. Tapi ia terus berlari, tak memedulikan darah yang menetes dari luka dilengannya, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah Sungmin. Malaikatnya.

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun refleks saat ia melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. "Eh.. maksudku _seonsaeng.." _gumamnya pelan sambil mengatur napasnya yang menderu.

"SIWONNIE!"

Kyuhyun membeku. Barusan.. Sungmin memanggilnya apa?

Sungmin berlari mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya erat,

"Siwonnie! Aku selalu.. selalu menunggumu.. Aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Mereka semua selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal kejam! Katanya, kau sudah nggak ada lagi." Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak-isak didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang ada luka sayatan tadi, "Padahal Siwonnie ada disini.. padahal luka yang kau dapatkan karena aku itu juga masih ada. Mereka semua pembohong! Mereka semua berbohong! Katanya kau sudah mati! Semuanya bohong!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membeku mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang kental akan nada kekalutan dan takut kehilangan. Tangannya tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin atau sekedar mengelus punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya. Semuanya terasa kacau.

Sungmin mulai tertidur dipelukannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah yang masih menyisakan bekas tangisannya tadi.

_Aku harus bagaimana?__ Katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana, Sungmin. Kau sangat mencintai namja bernama Siwon itu eoh? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Andai kau tahu Sungmin, saat kau memanggilku dengan namanya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Apa rasa sakit seperti ini yang harus kubayar untuk mencintaimu?_

_._

Disaat yang sama Donghae membantingkan tubuhnya keranjang _single_nya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah koran terbitan tiga tahun yang lalu─yang diberikan Heechul tadi siang. Dengan berat ia baca berita itu sekali lagi,

**Penemuan Jenazah Korban**

**Anggota tim peneliti, Choi Siwon, terlibat kecelakaan dam yang rusak di desa Chunmai, Vietnam. Korban diperkirakan meninggal seketika. Korban, Choi Siwon adalah putra pertama pemilik perusahaan kontraktor Choi.**

Donghae menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang, dikepalanya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Heechul.

"_Sejak hari itu, waktu Minnie seakan berhenti bergerak. Yang ada disitu bukanlah malaikat. Sambil menanggung luka dan terus menangis tersedu-sedu.. terus mendekap cintanya yang sudah menghilang."_

Yang ada disana bukanlah malaikat. Disana.. ada seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Si Won [Super Junior] as Sung Min's ex-boyfriend (death character)

Sandara Park | Dara [2NE1] as Sung Min's friend

Hee Soong [OC] as Sung Min's friend

Hye Myung [OC] as Sung Min's friend

Jung Suk [OC] as Sung Min's friend

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kyuhyun**menyadari keanehan tingkah laku sang guru perawat, **Sungmin.**Tidak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada, Sungmin mengalami shock yang membuatnya sampai kehilangan suara. Lalu, tindakan apa yang diambil Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya ingin menghancurkan hubungan "Guru dan Murid" antara dirinya dan Sungmin? Bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka berdua?

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) K.R.Y feat. Super Junior's Sungmin (성민) & Donghae (동해) - In My Dream (잠들고 싶어)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Ruang kesehatan yang biasanya berisik kini hening. Sang penghuni tetapnya─Sungmin─hanya duduk diam dibalik meja kerjanya. Matanya kosong. Wajah _aegyo _yang biasanya selalu ceria kini tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama.

Choi Siwon.

Entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya seperti yang sudah dilakukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Bayangan kenangannya bersama Siwon terus berkelebat dibenaknya. Seakan-akan menyeretnya ke lautan kesedihan yang tak berujung.

Memaksanya membuka mata untuk melihat sebuah fakta─yang tak mampu ia terima selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Fakta bahwa _namja _yang sangat dicintainya memang tak berada lagi disampingnya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

.

_Ini hari ketiga Sungmin resmi mengenakan seragam SMA khusus putri. Ia memilih sekolah khusus putri karena ia sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan normal disekolah reguler. Setiap hari ada saja namja yang berdiri didepan rumahnya atau sekolahnya, hanya sekedar menggodanya, memberinya hadiah atau sekedar mengajaknya berkenalan._

_Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan besar didekat sekolahnya._

_Sudah 10 menit Sungmin berusaha mengambil buku yang letaknya di rak atas itu. __T__api tubuh kecilnya sungguh tidak mendukung. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis berdiri disampingnya dan mengambilkan buku yang Sungmin maksud. "Karena badanmu kecil, akan lebih praktis kalau kau punya namjachingu yang tinggi."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Misalnya namja yang seperti aku ini."_

_Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan namja itu. Dia sudah bosan digoda. Tidak mendapatkan respon, namja itu tersenyum lembut padanya, "Namaku Choi Siwon. Panggil saja aku Siwonnie.__"_

_Siwon memberikan buku yang tadi diambilkannya untuk Sungmin. "Nih"_

"…"

_Sungmin tetap diam. Ia malah meremas roknya kesal. Ingin marah tapi ia tidak terbiasa untuk kasar pada orang lain._

"_Kau bukannya tidak suka pada manusia kan?"_

_Mata Sungmin membulat. Apa-apaan maksud namja ini? "Hah?"_

_Siwon tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan Sungmin. Ekspresi kekagetannya itu membuat ia ingin sekali menyentuh pipi mulus yang putih itu. Mata foxy-nya yang jernih seakan memiliki kemampuan menenangkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya._

"_Begini.. Bagaimana kalau kau coba jalan denganku?"_

_._

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat kearah ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap memperlakukan Sungmin seperti biasa─seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

Dari awal Donghae memang sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Sungmin─yang telah mengobati luka hatinya─walaupun hatinya mendukung Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Donghae menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tidak sabar─seperti biasa.

"Sungmin-_ah_! Pulang yuk! Aku lihat rok yang cocok sekali untukmu di toko! Kita mampir lihat ke sana ya! Terus, kita pergi ke Hands untuk minum teh dan makan dulu baru pu─"

Kehebohan yang dibuat Donghae hanya disambut dengan keheningan pekat. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sungmin-_ah_." Panggil Donghae lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap tak bergeming dari kursinya, masih menatap kosong dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara berisik Donghae.

Donghae melangkah mendekatinya, menurutnya situasi ini sangat mengundang. Tidak mendapatkan respon, ia mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sungmin-_ah."_

Perlahan Sungmin menatapnya, tapi tak berkata apapun─seakan nyawanya tidak sedang berada ditubuhnya.

Donghae mendekat untuk menciumnya, jarak antara mereka semakin dipersempit oleh Donghae tapi Sungmin tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

DUAGH!

Kali ini ia ditendang lagi, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan si anjing penjaga─Cho Kyuhyun. "_STOP_! Dasar _namja_ berotak _yadong_!"

"Habis situasinya sangat mengundang sih." Donghae duduk di kursi terdekat. "Eh, Sungmin-_ah_? Hari ini kau pakai _make up_?"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sungmin menjawab. "Aku selalu pakai." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi kok hari ini sedikit lebih tebal?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Kau ini memang _namja _kurang ajar." Komentar Kyuhyun pedas yang diacuhkan oleh Donghae.

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin memasukkan mantel putihnya kedalam tas. Seolah berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan beruntun Donghae. "Ng─nggak begitu ah!"

"Tapi, tetap saja _make up_-mu itu nggak bisa menyembunyikan bengkak.. bekas menangis diwajahmu dengan sempurna. Apa kemarin ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Hening.

Keheningan canggung menyeruak diantara mereka bertiga. Donghae masih diam untuk menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Dibenak Kyuhyun berkelebatan semua _scene _yang terjadi tadi malam. Yang mampu membuatnya tidak tidur hanya karena tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

"_Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sangat jahat. Katanya Siwonnie sudah tidak ada!"_

"_Padahal Siwonnie ada disini."_

"_Padahal luka yang kau dapat demi aku itu masih ada disini."_

"_Mereka semua pembohong!"_

"_Mereka semua berbohong dan mengatakan Siwonnie sudah mati."_

"Sungmin-_ah_?" panggil Donghae lagi.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan tersenyum getir. "Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa."

Senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengerikan. Entah kenapa senyum itu berbeda dengan yang biasa mereka lihat, senyumnya kali ini tampak jelas seperti sebuah kamuflase untuk kepedihan dihatinya.

Senyum itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya.

"Kemarin, aku langsung pulang kerumah begitu selesai mengantar Hankyung ke rumah sakit." Jelasnya lagi. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang mendung.

"Hah? Tapi kemarin, Chullie bilang, kau pergi makan bertiga dengan Kyuhyun dan rekan sesama guru."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu senyum kamuflase itu tergambar lagi diwajahnya. "Ah.. Iya iya. Aku pergi makan kare dengan Chullie."

"Sungmin-_ah_. Bukan begi─"

"Kare yang dibuat orang india memang sangat lezat."

"Sungmin-_ah_?"

Sungmin terus saja berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Dan entah kenapa sekalipun Sungmin tidak pernah menatap ke arahnya lagi. Sungmin memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia tidak ada disana.

Dan itu cukup menorehkan luka baru dihati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Yeoja _yang bernama lengkap Sandara Park itu berdecak kesal didepan pintu rumah Sungmin. "Sungmin masih belum pulang juga? Padahal aku sudah bilang hari ini aku akan datang jam 6 untuk menjemputnya!" keluhnya pada Heechul seraya memainkan _handphone touch screen-_nya.

Heechul berusaha bersikap sopan karena mengingat _yeoja _dihadapannya ini adalah teman sekolah Sungmin. Jika tidak, sudah dari tadi ia usir _yeoja _ini karena berani-beraninya bersikap tidak sopan padanya. "Mi─_mian_."

"Memangnya guru perawat itu sibuk sekali ya? Terus jam berapa baru dia akan pulang?" tanya Dara tak sabar.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya yang ditahannya sejak tadi. _Mana kutahu! Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia belum pulang! Dasar yeoja sialan!_ Ingin sekali Heechul balas berteriak, tapi diurungkannya lalu ia tersenyum sopan pada Dara. "Entahlah."

Heechul menghela napas panjang seraya melihat jam tangannya. _Kemarin juga sama. Dia pulang larut malam diantar oleh Kyuhyun dengan tampang seperti orang yang baru menangis habis-habisan. Kalau tidak hati-hati.. bisa-bisa nanti Minnie akan kembali pada kondisinya seperti waktu itu.._

Dara melipat kedua tangannya. "Padahal hari ini aku sudah bertekad untuk menyeretnya ikut apapun yang terjadi."

Heechul tersentak mendengarnya. "Jangan-jangan anda mau pergi _goukon_?"

Dara memainkan rambutnya sembari menggeleng pelan. "Bukan kok. Cuma reuni biasa dengan anak-anak seangkatan waktu SMP dulu. Selama ini dia selalu absen hadir sih."

"Re─reuni?"

"Yaah.. sebenarnya kali ini juga dia menolak hadir. Tapi karena aku dimintai tolong oleh koordinator reuni. Ada _namja-namja _yang masih penasaran pada Sungmin dan menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke tempat reuni. Bukannya ini kesempatan yang baik? Siapa ya namanya? _Namja _pacar Sungmin waktu zaman SMA dulu, yang tubuhnya atletis itu." Dara terdiam sejenak. "Oh iya.. Choi Siwon.. Karena _namja _yang namanya Siwon itu sudah meninggal jadi mere─"

"Ja─jangan ajak Minnie hanya karena alasan seperti itu dong! Dasar _office lady pabboya_!" bentak Heechul kasar. Sungmin sama sekali tidak boleh mendengar apapun tentang Siwon. Kalau sampai salah satu saja dari mereka membicarakan Siwon dihadapan Sungmin, bisa-bisa Sungmin kembai hancur seperti dulu.

"_Ya_! Aku cuma dimintai tolong saja kok! Lalu orang yang minta tolong padaku itu sekarang sudah pergi menjemput Minnie ke sekolah tempat kerjanya!"

.

.

.

Sungmin tetap diam selama perjalanan pulang walaupun dibelakangnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengikuti─layaknya _bodyguard. _Pandangan matanya tetap kosong. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat poster. Poster sebuah _tour_ melihat matahari terbit.

"Hng? Ada apa Sungmin-_ah_? Sungmin-_ah_, kau mau jalan-jalan? Apa boleh buat deh. Aku akan cari kerja _part-time _dan mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan. Kau mau kemana? Gimana kalau kepantai di pulau Jeju? Aku ingin lihat Sungmin -_ah_ dengan baju renang."

Cerocosan Donghae hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya─tatapan mata Sungmin yang tadinya kosong berubah setelah melihat poster itu. _Apa hubungannya poster itu dengan masa lalunya?_, batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Akhirnya ketemu juga." sapa seorang _yeoja _yang berpenampilan seperti _business woman._ Dibelakangnya tampak seorang _namja _dan beberapa orang _yeoja _yang sepertinya juga mengenal Sungmin.

"Waah! Kau tetap nggak berubah ya." Sambung _yeoja _yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ah iya benar Soongie! Kita-kita ini sudah nggak bisa jadi tandingannya lagi nih." Balas _yeoja _yang berdiri dibelakangnya sembari tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya apa boleh buat Hye Myung. Sungmin ya memang seperti ini deh." Jawab Hee Soong lalu ia melirik _namja _yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan malu-malu. Dengan cepat ia mendorong _namja _itu kearah Sungmin.

"Begini nih, hari ini kami datang menjemputmu. Waktu acara kumpul-kumpul yang terakhir kali itu, kau kan nggak datang. Jung Suk dan kawan-kawan jadi kesepian tuh! Ayo sana!"

_Namja _yang bernama Jung Suk itu terlihat gugup dihadapan Sungmin. "Su─sudah lama nggak ketemu ya Sungmin."

"Oh _annyeong haseyo_Jung Suk-_ssi_." Gumam Sungmin pelan seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Jung Suk menunduk. Sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk menatap Sungmin. "_Mianhae. _Tiba-tiba datang seperti ini. Tapi apa hari ini kau benar-benar nggak bisa datang? Kalau kau nggak keberatan ayo kita pergi sama-sama."

Jung Suk mengangkat kepalanya, menunggu respon Sungmin. Tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah _deathglare _dari kedua 'anjing penjaga' Sungmin yang membuatnya ciut seketika.

"_Mian._" Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Sungminnie, anak-anak itu mereka apamu?" komentar _yeoja _bernama Hee Soong itu dengan nada bercanda lalu melirik Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dengan tatapan iri.

"Dari dulu, kau selalu saja dilayani _namja-namja _cakep! Benar-benar nggak berubah. Hanya karena cantik, kau bisa lakukan apapun tanpa kesulitan. Padahal kau beken, tapi malah benci _namja_ sehingga meneruskan ke SMA khusus _yeoja_. Nggak tahunya, disana kau malah pacaran dengan mahasiswa yang jangkung itu. Kabarnya hubungan kalian sangat baik, sehingga otomatis kami mengira kalian akan melanjutkan sampai jenjang pernikahan. Kalau nggak salah namanya Choi Siwon ya? Benar-benar sangat disayangkan. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan akibat dam yang rusak kan? Tapi syukurlah, kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun lebih berlalu. Nggak pada tempatnya kau terus memi─"

Mendadak, ocehan Hee Soong dihentikan oleh tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum penuh pesona yang mampu meluluhkan Hee Soong saat itu juga tanpa perlawanan berarti. "Tunggu sebentar."

"A─Apa?" jawab Hee Soong dengan wajah memerah.

"Bisa tolong diam sebentaaar saja?" ujar Donghae dengan nada genit yang profesional (?)

"Ke─kenapa?"

"Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi benci _noona _lho."

Dibalik senyuman genitnya, Donghae benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia ingat sekali kata-kata Heechul kemarin.

"_Minnie tidak boleh mendengar apapun tentang kematian Siwon oppa. Bukannya aku ingin menutup-nutupinya, tapi aku tidak mau dia bunuh diri.__ Selama ini ia berusaha menutupi kenyataan pahit itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menerimanya.__"_

Sementara Donghae mengurus _yeoja _itu, Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada Sungmin yang kini diam mematung. Airmatanya tak berhenti sejak tadi.

"_Seonsaeng_?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh lengannya tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"Ha.. aa.. u.. uu.." Kepedihan mengoyak hati Sungmin saat ia mendengar tentang Siwon. Tentang fakta kematiannya.

"Suara anda?" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Kehilangan _namja_ itu.. membuat anda sedemikian terpukul, sampai-sampai kehilangan suara?"

.

_Sungmin duduk sendirian dirumah duka. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya dan menyisakan kepedihan mendalam dihatinya._

_Ingin ia memaki Tuhan atas permainan takdir yang menimpanya. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang selamat. Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya bersama orang tuanya sampai akhir. Entahla__h. Ini terlalu berat untuknya._

_Bahkan kulitnya tak mampu merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Seakan-akan ia tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk bernapas._

"_Setelah ini, bagaimana jadinya dengan anak itu?"_

"_Bukannya dia akan pergi kerumah harabeojinya? Kabarnya, keluarga harabeojinya itu sangat kaya raya."_

"_Bagaimana ya? Harabeojinya itu bahkan nggak hadir dipemakaman putri dan menantunya sendiri lho."_

"_Eh kalau begitu.. sekarang Sungmin sebatang kara?"_

_Sungmin menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang kata-kata orang lain tentang dirinya. Tentang keluarganya._

"_Minnie.. Minnie.. Jangan cemas! Chullie ada disini kok. Chullie akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kau nggak akan kesepian." Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil terisak-isak. Ia menggenggam erat tangan eonninya, mencoba menguatkannya._

"_Gomawo Chullie."_

_Sejak hari itu Sungmin bertekad untuk jadi kuat. Ia berusaha bekerja, demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Demi Heechul yang selalu menemaninya. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak bergantung pada siapapun._

"_Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Kata Siwon pelan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan._

"_Gwaenchanha."_

_Sungmin sedikit merasa aneh dengan namja satu ini. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan selama itu jugalah Siwon diacuhkan__nya__. Tapi dia tetap setia berada disamping Sungmin_

_Mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya tapi tidak menuntut jawaban apapun._

_Sama sekali tidak berusaha menyentuhnya._

_Membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir pelan tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan._

_Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak jelas. Tapi bagi orang lain yang melihat hubungan mereka, mungkin akan berpikir bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih._

_Sungmin memasuki rumahnya perlahan. Baru satu minggu ia hidup sendiri. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan pekat yang menyambutnya dirumah. Ia masuk kekamarnya dan terkesiap kaget. _

_Kamarnya berantakan. Belum sempat ia meminta tolong, dari belakang ia serang oleh seorang namja. Namja yang ia ingat yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya._

_._

_Siwon menatap nanar pada Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk diranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Penjelasan dokter padanya masih kental ditelinganya. Sungmin mendapat guncangan psikologis yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara__._

_Ia kepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Sungmin, sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.__Tapi ia merasa gagal. Gagal melindunginya._

_Ia melangkah masuk dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin__, berusaha menutupi kekecewaan mendalamnya. Yeoja yang mengisi hatinya selama setahun belakangan ini tampak menyedihkan__. "Min-ah?"_

_Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Siwon. __Ingin sekali ia menyapanya. Tapi ia tidak mampu berbicara. Sungmin hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala dengan imut, berharap Siwon mengerti ia sangat senang dijenguk olehnya._

_Siwon duduk disamping ranjangnya __. Tersenyum penuh pengertian. Tanpa kata-kata ia memperhatikan sosok yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Setelah agak lama, ia__ memberikan sebuah boneka __bunny __kecil yang diletakkannya dikepala Sungmin._

"_Itu buatmu. Kiriman buat si sakit. Nah aku pergi dulu. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu Min-ah."_

_Wajah Siwon sontak berubah saat ia menutup pintu. Dari tatapan lembut menenangkan berubah menjadi tatapan yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Kali ini ia harus membuat perhitungan kepada namja yang berani menyentuh Sungmin-nya._

_Sungmin masih sibuk memainkan boneka yang tadi diberikan Siwon padanya. Tidak tahu bahwa sang pemberi boneka kini hampir membunuh namja yang kemarin menyerangnya. __Tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan namja berlesung pipi itu saat melihat kondisinya._

_Tidak tahu betapa besar rasa sayang Siwon kepadanya._

"_Minnie!" __Sungmin menoleh kearah Heechul. Yeoja itu kini tengah menangis sesenggukan. Lalu dengan cepat ia __menarik Sungmin keluar untuk menemui Siwon yang kini duduk dikoridor rumah sakit._

_Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Siwon. Wajah mulus namja itu kini dihiasi bekas-bekas pukulan. Belum lagi lengan kirinya yang terus meneteskan darah akibat luka sayatan._

_Tapi wajah Siwon menatap lembut pada Sungmin yang tengah menangis__ seraya berusaha berbicara padanya dengan bahasa isyarat yang mampu ia gunakan._

"_Aku sudah nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah minta maaf Min-ah. Hanya karena dilahirkan dengan kelebihan fisik, bukan berarti semuanya akan jadi mudah. Kalau yang ada disekelilingmu cuma namja-namja macam dia, nggak heran kau jadi nggak bisa percaya pada namja. Aku berusaha menjadi namja yang bisa kau andalkan. Makanya aku mencoba pelan-pelan mendekatimu. Tapi aku terlalu lamban, dan malah nggak bisa apa-apa saat kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Begini.. sekarang memang nggak mungkin. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Suatu saat nanti, apa kau mau mengizinkanku berdiri disampingmu?"_

_4 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Saat itulah Choi Siwon resmi menjadi namjachingu dari Sungmin, tepat pada saat pemberitahuan penugasan dirinya keluar negeri__Vietnam._

_Hari-hari Sungmin kini lebih berwarna dengan adanya Siwon disampingnya._

_Tapi 5 hari setelahnya, Sungmin mendapati Heechul yang tengah menangis menggenggam telepon ditangannya karena kabar kematian Siwon._

_Satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan telah terjadi. Ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, ia kembali seorang diri._

_._

"Dasar _namja _nggak berguna! Mati saja kalian sana!" bentak Heechul kasar pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "Mengawasi Minnie saja kalian tidak bisa! Sekarang cepat cari dia!"

"_Mian.." _jawab Donghae sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Sekarang ini Minnie bukan Minnie yang biasanya! Minnie itu setengah mati berusaha melupakan kematian Siwon _oppa_! Cepat cari dia sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Situasi makin menegang diantara mereka bertiga. Heechul sudah tak mampu meredam kepanikannya─takut Sungmin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah paniknya dengan Heechul dan Donghae, namun ia masih bisa mengontrolnya emosinya dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dimana Sungmin saat ini.

"Pokoknya, kita berpencar mencarinya!" komando Kyuhyun tegas.

"Aku akan cari ke sekitar rumah mantan _namjachingu_nya Sungmin-_ah_! Chullie, beritahu aku alamatnya!" sahut Donghae seraya menarik tangan Heechul.

"_Ne. _Oh ya, Kyuhyun. Minnie nggak akan kembali kerumahnya. Tadi aku keluar rumahnya dengan mematikan semua lampu. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, jadi Minnie nggak akan mungkin bisa masuk dengan keadaan gelap begitu." Ujar Heechul terburu-buru─karena ditarik Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat saat Sungmin memandangi sebuah poster dengan tatapan sendu─sesaat sebelum _yeoja_ yang mengaku teman SMPnya itu menyapa. Poster _tour _melihat matahari terbit.

"Chullie, beritahu aku dimana Sungmin pernah melihat matahari terbit bersama _namja_ itu."

Heechul membeku. Kenangan bersama Siwon dan Sungmin disebuah pantai─tepatnya di Busan─terlintas. Hari terakhir dia─dan Sungmin─bertemu dengan Siwon.

"_Pergi lihat matahari terbit yuk!" ajak Siwon dengan penuh semangat pada Heechul yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Heechul membuka matanya dengan malas. Namja bertubuh atletis yang kini resmi menjadi namjachingu Sungmin itu kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan mengenakan tuxedo lengkap__._

_Tuxedo lengkap di pagi hari seperti ini? Benar-benar namja gila kerja, batin Heechul._

"_Shireo oppa. Aku ngantuk. Pergi saja sana sama Minnie."_

_Merasa tidak menerima penolakan, dengan sigap Siwon menggendong Heechul yang masih mengenakan piyama kemobilnya_─_dimana Sungmin sudah menunggu dengan manis._

_Perjalanan selama 15 menit terasa sangat singkat bagi Heechul_─_yang tertidur di jok belakang. Dan lagi-lagi tidur cantiknya mulai diusik lagi oleh suara merdu sang calon kakak ipar._

"_Ya! Chullie-ya. Ayo kita turun. Sudah sampai." Kata Siwon seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin_ _layaknya seorang tuan putri._

"_Oppa.. ngantuk nih. Biarkan aku tidur dimobil. Huh Oppa persis seperti ajeosshi-ajeosshi cerewet." gerutu Heechul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya keguling yang tidak sengaja terbawa __saat Siwon menggendongnya._

_Siwon menggembungkan pipinya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Heechul di mobil. Ia menggamit tangan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan mendekati pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbit._

"_Wonnie, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini? Kenapa kau pakai tuxedo segala?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Sesekali angin yang berhembus dari arah pantai membelai lembut rambut hitam panjangnya._

_Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Ia berdiri menghadap pantai__membelakangi Sungmin__ seraya menyelipkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Aku ditugaskan ke Vietnam."_

_Kecemasan menyeruak secara tiba-tiba kedalam hati Sungmin. Siwon sudah sering sekali pergi keluar negeri__ karena hobinya travelling. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, mengingat Siwon pasti akan kembali kesampingnya. Lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya._

_Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sungmin menatap punggung kekasihnya itu tanpa bernapas, "Eh.."_

"_Aku akan kesana sebagai salah satu anggota tim pengawas. Perusahaanku sekarang sedang membuat dam disana. Aku nggak tahu kapan akan bisa kembali ke Seoul."_

"_Ja.. Jangan."_

_Mendengar penolakan dari kekasihnya, dengan cepat Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum mengejek. "Hng? Kenapa kok 'jangan'? Bukannya kita ini cuma teman biasa?" rayu Siwon pada yeoja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tiga hari yang lalu ini._

_Semburat merah mulai terlihat jelas dipipi putih Sungmin. Membuat Siwon yakin ia akan sangat merindukan semburat merah itu selama beberapa minggu ini. "Walau pergi kesana, 3 minggu juga aku sudah kembali lagi, Jagiya." _

"_Kau bohong eoh?" rajuk Sungmin. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya plumpnya._

_Siwon tersenyum gemas dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. "Min-ah, coba bilang dong. Kenapa kau nggak mau aku pergi? Coba bilang, Jagiya."_

_Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon. Ingin sekali ia menahannya untuk pergi. Tapi ia sungguh malu mengatakannya. Mereka baru resmi berpacaran 3 hari dan ini pengalaman pertamanya._

_Sifat yang wajar bagi gadis sepolos Sungmin, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya di suatu hari nanti._

_._

.

.

Sungmin menatap nanar pada hamparan laut biru dihadapannya. Disini adalah tempat terakhir kali ia memeluknya─Siwon. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke pasir putih yang menjadi saksi bisu─tiga tahun yang lalu. Saksi bisu saat Sungmin tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun untuk menahannya pergi dan sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan betapa cintanya ia pada _namja_ berlesung pipit itu.

"A..Aku.. hiks.. _Saranghae.. _Siwonnie." Ucap Sungmin terisak-isak. Tangannya meremas pasir putih dengan kuat, ia sungguh menyesal. "_Saranghae.. _Siwonnie.. hiks kembalilah.. untukku."

Tangisnya tumpah. Tangis yang sudah ia tahan selama tiga tahun ini. Kepedihan seakan mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya.

Kepergian Siwon benar-benar sudah merampas keinginannya untuk hidup. Ia merogoh jimatnya dengan kalut. Mengeluarkan perbannya─tepatnya perban yang pernah digunakan Siwon. Ia cium dengan penuh sayang, seolah menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada perban itu.

"Itu adalah perban yang dikenakan _namja_ itu.. pada luka yang didapatnya karena melindungi anda ya." Kyuhyun sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Sungmin, rambut cokelat karamelnya sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

"Sudah kucari-cari dari tadi. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan anda. Pulang yuk _seonsaeng."_ Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut yang sangat menenangkan. Sedikit mengabaikan hatinya yang terenyuh melihat kondisi Sungmin saat ini, yang merasakan cemburu pada _namja _itu dan yang ingin sekali memilikinya.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Donghae menyusul dari belakang bersama Heechul.

Heechul berlari mendekati Sungmin, melewati Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Sungmin, "Syukurlah, aku cemas se─"

"Atau.. anda masih mau lari lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan geram, "_Neo_! Apa maksudmu? Kau ngerti apa yang barusan kau bicarakan? Jawab!"

Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya, tak menghiraukan Donghae yang siap memukulnya kapan saja. "Kalau memang anda nggak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan, silahkan saja anda terus melarikan diri."

BUGH!

Tinju Donghae menghantam rahang Kyuhun dengan keras─membuat _namja_ itu terjungkal ke hamparan pasir putih dibawahnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun─yang menghapus darah disudut bibirnya─dengan geram. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuhyun yang dihormatinya─dan diakuinya─sebagai rival yang seimbang untuk mendapatkan Sungmin berbicara seolah-olah tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin? "Dia melarikan diri bukan karena memang ingin lari kan? Kau pikir gimana susahnya terus hidup sambil menanggung luka yang terus berdarah-darah? _Namja_ berdarah dingin sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa mengerti! atau─"

"Sudahlah Donghae! Daripada itu lebih baik bantu aku bawa Minnie." Heechul beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari taksi sedangkan Donghae berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kalimat-kalimat Donghae hanya dianggap angin lalu─tak mendatangkan respon apapun dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Sungmin sudah sampai batasnya. Ia mungkin akan seperti itu sampai Siwon yang datang untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Membangkitkan orang yang sudah matikah? Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti ke lengan kirinya yang diperban.

Lengan kiri.

Luka sayatan.

Darah yang terus menetes.

Ingatannya kembali pada malam itu─saat Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama _namja _itu. Membuat ia ingat bagaimana jantungnya tak ingin berdetak lagi, dihantam rasa sakit yang menyerang dari hanya sebuah panggilan 'sayang' Sungmin pada _namja _itu yang malah ditujukan padanya.

Tapi apa artinya rasa sakit karena cemburu dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitnya saat ini melihat malaikatnya tak berdaya─seolah hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Dengan cepat ia membuka perbannya, menampakkan segaris luka sayatan yang belum menutup sempurna. Luka itu masih basah─karena belum genap berumur 24 jam.

Ia meneliti ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat luka itu 'hidup' kembali. Jika memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendatangkan respon dari Sungmin, dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun meraih sepotong kaca kecil, lalu menggoreskan kaca itu tepat diatas lukanya tadi. Sakit? Apa kalian bertanya bagaimana sakitnya?

Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Sungmin dibanding seluruh rasa sakitnya saat ini. Tak satupun suara keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan meringis pun tidak─seakan syaraf-syaraf kulitnya sudah lumpuh.

Darah mulai menetes dari ujung jarinya, lengan yang tadinya berwarna putih itu kini sudah terlukis beberapa garis merah─aliran-aliran darah─yang berujung ke jarinya. Luka ini telah memberikannya jawaban─untuk selalu berusaha melindungi Sungmin. Dengan lengan itulah ia merengkuh Sungmin, berharap bahwa Sungmin akan sadar dari _shock_nya.

"Silahkan saja kalau anda mau lari, dan terus lari. Silahkan saja, bahkan sampai anda nggak punya tempat lagi untuk bisa lari. Kalau luka seperti ini bisa membuat anda merasa tenang, aku nggak keberatan bila harus terus menorehkan luka ini. Kami selalu disampingmu."

Mata _foxy _itu kini membulat lebar. Pelukan Kyuhyun dan luka sayatan dilengan kirinya seakan menariknya kembali kealam nyata─dimana semua orang yang disayanginya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa aman dipelukan Kyuhyun─pelukannya seolah menjanjikan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

"Semua.. se.. mua.. orang yang penting bagiku sudah hilang! A.. ku.. aku nggak mau sendirian lagi. Kenapa.. selalu aku yang ditinggal sendirian? Padahal Siwonnie bilang akan selalu disampingku.. padahal.. sudah janji.. padahal.. dia bilang suka padaku. Padahal aku selalu menunggu.. Kumohon.. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi.." ucapan Sungmin yang terisak-isak membuat hati Kyuhyun terenyuh.

Tapi ia pastikan kali ini ia yang akan menjaganya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, seolah membiarkan _yeoja _itu melepas semua beban yang ditahannya selama tiga tahun. _Menggantikan posisi Siwon tidaklah terlalu buruk jika harus dibandingkan melihatnya yang seperti ini._

.

.

.

"Begitu ya.. jadi Minnie punya masa lalu seperti itu. Kasihan sekali Minnie." Komentar Hankyung setelah mendengar ceritanya dari Heechul.

Heechul menyelipkan tangannya kedalam saku roknya. "Tapi berkat kejadian itu, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari Siwon. Tapi.. Aku jadi merasa, aku sendiri nggak cukup kuat untuk menyokong Minnie. Dan pemikiran itu membuatku jadi agak kesepian."

Hankyung menatap Heechul dalam. "Kau ngomong apa sih Chullie? Waktu orang tuanya meninggal, yang membuat Minnie bisa bangkit kembali, bukan karena Siwon tapi karena ada kau sebagai keluarga terdekatnya kan?"

Kalimat menenangkan dari Hankyung membuat semburat merah mulai terlukis diwajah _arrogant_nya. Sudut bibir Heechul terangkat. "Mungkin ya."

Hankyung tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman di wajah Heechul yang memang benar-benar ditujukan untuknya. Membuat hatinya bergetar karena perasaan bahagia yang tak terlukiskan. "Iya kan. Ngomong-ngomong, nggak apa-apa nih. Kok sekarang kau ada disini? Nggak ketempat Minnie?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Pokoknya, sekarang ini satu masalah sudah selesai. Minimal, aku harus memberinya sedikit kebebasan. Eh tapi apa kabar dengan Kyuhyun ya?" Heechul terdiam sejenak.

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu ya Hankyung. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

.

.

.

Sungmin membalut lengan Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Diwajahnya terlukis senyuman lembut seperti biasanya. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin selamanya berada diposisi seperti ini─duduk dihadapan Sungmin dengan akses yang terbuka lebar untuk melihat senyumnya.

Ia pandangi mata _foxy _itu yang kini dengan telaten memperhatikan detail perbannya, rambut hitam halus yang tergerai indah dan bibir semerah _plump_nya yang mengulum senyum.

"Kyuhyun, diluarnya kau kelihatan seperti orang yang berkepala dingin. Tapi sebenarnya kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan dengan tenang ya." Ujar Sungmin canggung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai diperbannya sedari tadi.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sangat malu hanya untuk menatap wajah _stoic _Kyuhyun setelah kejadian dipantai tempo hari.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dari tadi ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah Sungmin sehingga otaknya sedikit membeku. "_Mianhae."_

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau kan nggak salah! Jangan minta maaf dong!" kata Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Bukannya dia yang menyusahkan Kyuhyun hingga sampai seperti ini?

"Lalu kenapa anda marah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal. _Maunya gimana sih.._

Sungmin menatap sepasang mata _onyx _itu dengan canggung. Semburat merah mulai terlukis diwajah Sungmin, "_Mianhae. _Ini semua salahku kan? Tapi kau jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi ya. Aku.. mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaanmu."

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat. Apa ini tandanya Sungmin mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya?

Sedangkan didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, Donghae dan Heechul dengan setia menguping pembicaraan mereka. Jantung Donghae pun tak kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun.

Tadinya ia kesini ingin mengunjungi _his lady_, tapi melihat suasana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang penuh bunga-bunga─bagi Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun─yang sudah begitu berjasa.

Heechul? Tumben sekali _yeoja_ ini terlihat santai. Ia tidak berusaha mengganggu momen KyuMin _couple_ seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berdiri disamping Donghae dengan cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet _sugar free_nya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan _couple_ itu.

"Pe..ra..saanku?" hanya itulah yang mampu dikatakan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Aku senang sekali dengan perasaanmu itu."

Kata-kata Sungmin membuat wajah _stoic_ itu memerah. Apa ini tandanya Sungmin menerimanya? Demi apapun, rasanya bahagia sekali mendengarnya.

"_Seonsaeng.. _Aku.." Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi meredam rasa bahagianya, tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Sungmin dan tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak kegirangan seperti seorang _ajumeoni _yang mendapat arisan.

"AKU SENAAAANG! MURIDKU MEMIKIRKAN AKU SEBAGAI GURUNYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI! KYAAA!"

Kyuhyun membatu. Hatinya hancur seperti baru saja dijatuhkan dari atap apartemen berlantai 13.

Sedangkan Donghae berusaha membungkam mulutnya agar tidak tertawa keras. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah berharap Sungmin akan membalas perasaannya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa habis-habisan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang melongo saat ini.

Tapi demi kesopanan dan demi keselamatan dirinya─yang terancam diamuk _namja_ miskin ekspresi itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Habisnya Siwon _oppa _saja perlu waktu 5 tahun untuk menjatuhkannya. Nggak mungkinlah, hanya dengan sekejap mata begitu." Komentar Heechul santai.

Semua kembali lagi ketitik awal.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Jong Hyun [SHINee] as namja 16 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **SHINee (****샤이니****) - Hello**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Keesokan harinya entah akan menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk untuk Kyuhyun.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang buruk─yang mampu membuatnya benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Sedangkan disekitarnya, berbaring dua orang _namja_ yang tertidur dengan posisi tidak jelas. Sebut saja dua namja itu adalah duo _pervert _yang selalu datang keapartemennya demi menonton _blue film. _

Hankyung dan Donghae.

Kamar yang biasanya hening itu, kini terdengar erangan-erangan tak jelas yang berasal dari kedua _namja _itu.

"Ahh.. Chullie-_ya.._kau.. ah.. _sexy_"

Suara erangan Hankyung yang sedang memimpikan _cinderela_-nya membuat Kyuhyun gerah. Sedangkan Donghae yang tadi dengan manisnya menendang Kyuhyun─sang pemilik apartemen yang sekarang ditumpanginya, kini dengan santainya mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan berusaha menciumnya, "Minnie _jagiya~_, sini.. ah.. mendekat padaku."

DUGH!

Berakhirlah mimpi indah seorang Lee Donghae dikepalan tangan Cho Kyuhyun yang murka. Jika saja Donghae tidak mengerangkan nama Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan menyiakan-nyiakan tenaganya yang berharga. Tapi Kyuhyun tak akan menyerahkan Sungmin pada siapapun.

Bahkan hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun.

.

.

.

Donghae masih mengusap kasar kepalanya yang dianiaya Kyuhyun tadi pagi sambil memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Sungmin-_ah, _Kyuhyun-_ah _jahat sekali! Masa dia memukul kepalaku waktu aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur." Rengek Donghae dengan nada manja─membuat Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya ingin muntah.

"Itu gara-gara mimpimu sendiri." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"_Ya_! Kok kau bisa tahu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Seenaknya datang ke rumah orang, nonton video, nggak tahunya malah sekalian nginap, bahkan mengigau sambil tidur. Benar-benar merepotkan." Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk dikursi tamu.

Memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih ada 'pasien'. Seorang _namja _yang sepertinya punya maksud tersembunyi. Atau ini hanya karena pandangan Kyuhyun yang posesif?

_Namja _yang bernama Jonghyun─diketahui Kyuhyun dari _name tag _diseragamnya─ itu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Sungmin dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu seraya melirik takut pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Datang lagi yaa." Seru Sungmin dengan ceria. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Apa begitu inginnya Sungmin melihat _namja _itu kembali? Cih, menyebalkan.

"_Seonsaeng, _dia anak kelas satu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi.

"_Ne._"

"Apa masalahnya?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dadanya, "Kau nggak boleh tahu. Aku punya kewajiban menjaga kerahasiaan pasien."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek padanya, "Paling-paling anda mulai buka jasa membantu menyelesaikan masalah lagi. Dan dia datang karena bermasalah dengan guru bimbelnya."

Donghae yang memang dasarnya _pabbo _dibidang analisis, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Kau cuma menebak-nebak sajakan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"EH? Kok kau bisa tahu?" jerit Sungmin dengan keras sepaket dengan mata _foxy_nya yang membulat karena terkejut Kyuhyun bisa menebaknya dengan mudah─semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dari cara anda ngomong saja sudah ketahuan kok, _seonsaeng. _Saat-saat seperti itu, seharusnya anda belajar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah anda."

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin, "Sungmin -_ah_ memang naïf, tapi manis deh. Ahahaha!"

Sungmin cemberut mendengar omongan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang seakan meremehkannya. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat galak dengan menggembungkan bibirnya dan menatap mereka tajam.

Tapi tentu saja gagal karena Sungmin malah terlihat semakin imut, membuat Donghae ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga dan Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu.

Merasa gagal, Sungmin beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci lap, mengabaikan mereka berdua yang berusaha meminta maaf melihat Sungmin yang semakin marah.

"Caraku ngomong nggak memberitahu apapun, aku juga nggak naïf." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengucek-ngucek lap itu dengan kasar─untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae lantas _sweatdrop_. Sungmin merajuk persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar dianggap tidak ada diruangan itu.

SRAAK!

"Minnie~, katanya mau bicara. Ada apa?" seru Heechul dengan wajah berseri-seri yang baru saja datang.

Mendengar suara sepupunya, Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah. "Chullie! Begini nih. Sudah kutunggu dari tadi."

Kedatangan Heechul yang biasanya tidak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini disambut hangat oleh mereka─karena berhasil mengubah wajah Sungmin yang ditekuk sedari tadi.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Chullie _noona_!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan Donghae. "Aku nggak pernah merasa sebegitu inginnya ketemu kau seperti hari ini."

Kata-kata mereka hanya dibalas tanda tanya oleh Heechul yang langsung menoleh pada Sungmin dan mendengarkan apa yang dari tadi ingin dikatakannya.

Dua menit kemudian..

"PERGI _DRIVING_?" jerit Heechul terkejut.

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada mereka bertiga, "_Keuroum_! Bersama-sama Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kemarin, aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua kan? Makanya sebagai permintaan maafku, Aku ingin membawa kalian ke tempat yang kalian inginkan."

Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan bersemangat, "_Ne_! Aku ikut! Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World!"

"_Seonsaeng, _pertanyaan!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya seperti seorang murid yang belum mengerti penjelasan gurunya.

"Silahkan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin dengan ceria.

"_Driving_ itu maksudnya, nanti siapa yang mau mengemudi? Apa mau minta tolong Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_?"

Sungmin tersenyum _evil_ pada mereka berdua. "Aku yang akan mengemudi. Aku kan sudah dewasa." Sahut Sungmin dengan bangga sambil memamerkan SIMnya.

Melihat SIM itu, Donghae membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Bohong ah! SIM ini pasti hasil nembak!" sedangkan Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi tak mampu berbicara apa-apa.

"Pokoknya nggak mau! Habisnya Minnie nggak pernah bisa pindah gigi persneling!" pekik Heechul dengan wajah horor, membuat kedua _namja _tadi menoleh padanya.

"Setiap kali setiap kali setiap kali selaluuu saja salah pindah di tempat yang sama! Gara-gara itu mobil yang dulu jadi rusak dan nggak bisa dipakai lagi! Sudah begitu, biarpun mengemudi dalam kota, entah sejak kapan, malah nyasar sampai keluar provinsi. Gara-gara itu, kita pernah nggak bisa pulang ke rumah sampai 3 hari lamanya!" penjelasan Heechul yang menggebu-gebu membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae _speechless._

Sungmin memainkan kedua jarinya dengan canggung, "Eh tapi.. Kali ini pasti nggak apa-apa." Gumamnya pelan.

Sontak Heechul dan Donghae mengacungkan jarinya pada Sungmin, "Apa dasar keyakinanmu itu?" seru mereka kompak.

"A─Apaan sih?" gumam Sungmin takut-takut. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam. Seolah meminta perlindungan.

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku. Tatapan Sungmin menguncinya. Dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya kearah lain sebelum ia terpengaruh oleh mata _foxy _Sungmin.

SRAAK!

"Minnie! Minta plester." Sahut seorang _namja _yang baru datang itu.

"Hankyung, pergi jalan-jalan sama aku yuk!" adu Sungmin sambil menangis.

"_Ya_! Minnie! Kau sudah lupa apa maksudmu semula ya?" tanya Heechul kesal yang diabaikan oleh Sungmin.

Hankyung yang melihat Sungmin menangis, memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan kesiangan yang baru datang, "Ooh, ada apa Minnie_ ?" _tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sungmin menatap Hangeng─yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu─dengan penuh harap, "Hankyung, janji ya kau mau pergi denganku.. hiks."

"Yang mengemudi nanti Minnie lho! Jangan tertipu! Bisa-bisa kau pergi ke akhirat!" seru Heechul dari sudut ruangan.

Mendengar seruan Heechul, Hankyung menelan _saliva_nya dengan perlahan.

Glek

"Hankyung.. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan jurus _aegyo_nya.

Hankyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi Sungmin, "Minnie, _mianhae_, mendadak perutku sakit sekali." Katanya dengan nada lemah yang dibuat-buat.

"Hankyung, ruang kesehatan ada disini." Kata Sungmin yang melihat Hankyung yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Melihat posisinya yang tidak mengenakkan, Hankyung pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak penuh penyesalan, "_Mianhae _Minnie !"

Tangisan Sungmin pun makin menjadi-jadi. Didunia ini apa tidak ada lagi orang yang mau percaya padanya.

Ia pun melayangkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun─satu-satunya orang yang belum berkomentar apapun dari tadi. "Kyuhyun, kau juga nggak mau?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sebuah jawaban _final_ keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, "_Shireo_."

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran _fast food_ dijalan Itaewon, tepatnya dimeja yang terletak ditengah-tengah, disanalah mereka─Donghae, Heechul dan Kyuhyun─melaksanakan sidang terbuka atas masalah yang menimpa mereka diruang kesehatan tadi.

"Terus, kita mau bagaimana nih?" tanya Donghae seraya menggigit-gigit pipet minumannya. Jengah juga dia harus 'dimusuhi' oleh Sungmin sepeti ini.

Heechul yang duduk didepan Donghae, malah menatapnya santai dan melanjutkan makannya, "Apanya?"

Donghae menghela napas dan merubah posisi duduknya, "Soal Sungmin-_ah_, gimana kita membujuknya tuh. Sejak saat itu dia sama sekali nggak mau ngomong lagi sama kita."

"Apa boleh buat. Dia nggak pandai mengemudi. Kalaupun dia sampai memegang setir, yang pasti, akan berbahaya sekali. Sejak lahir, aku nggak pernah mabuk darat. Tapi sekalinya naik mobil yang dikemudikan Minnie, aku sampai muntah nggak karuan." Kata Heechul meyakinkan Donghae yang semakin takut mendengarnya.

"Bisa dibilang, benar-benar mukjizat karena sampai sekarang Minnie belum pernah mengalami sekalipun kecelakaan. Tapi kalau dilihat kemungkinannya, bisa saja selanjutnya akan berakhir di akhirat. DENGAR YA! Kalian nggak boleh terbawa rasa simpati dan membiarkan diri kalian naik mobil Minnie! Dia itu _yeoja_ yang berbahaya!" kata Heechul dengan nada seolah-olah sedang menceritakan cerita horor.

"Minimal, kita nggak bisa membiarkan Sungmin-_ah_ terus seperti itu kan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menopangkan dagunya sedari tadi, dipikirannya masih berseliweran tentang mimpinya. Mimpi dimana Sungmin datang bersama seorang _namja_ '_itu'_. _Namja_ masa lalunya.

Didalam mimpinya, Sungmin menggandeng lengan _namja _itu dengan erat dan berkata pada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang seperti biasa, "_Dengarkan aku ya Kyuhyun.. A__ku akan menikah_. _Kau mau merestui kami?_"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. _Kupikir suatu hari akan datang hari itu. Suatu saat nanti.. seorang namja yang tidak kukenal akan datang.. dan membawanya pergi. Namja yang tidak kukenal.. Aku masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan masih belum menyampaikan.. betapa aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…_

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_." Panggil Donghae dengan suara keras.

Suara keras Donghae membuyarkan pikirannya, "Hah? _Ne_? _Mwo_?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sejak kemarin sepertinya sikapmu aneh."

"Nggak kok." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari meminum _softdrink_nya.

"_Ya, _jangan-jangan.. Gara-gara foto yang kami bawa kemarin itu─"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti akibat suara seorang _namja _yang terdengar sangat _excited _dari meja sebelahnya yang hanya dibatasi dinding kaca.

"Terus, Sungmin _seonsaengnim _itu manis sekali! Apapun yang kukatakan, dia pasti langsung percaya. Aku sampai merasa nggak enak." Jonghyun tersenyum lebar.

"Bisa juga kau berbuat begitu." Sahut temannya dengan wajah malas.

Donghae dan Heechul mengintip melalui dinding kaca itu. Berusaha melihat siapa pemilik suara yang membicarakan Sungmin.

"Heh? Dia anak yang bermasalah sama guru bimbelnya, yang tadi pagi datang ke ruang kesehatan kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"_Ne. _Dia pelanggan tetap ruang kesehatan." Jawab Heechul.

Jonghyun yang tidak sadar suaranya didengar oleh mereka bertiga tetap meneruskan obrolannya. "Habisnya aku tahu betul sih. Kalau aku terang-terangan bilang suka, dia pasti nggak akan memberikan tanggapan."

"Lagipula 2 ekor _doberman _yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin itu juga bukan masalah yang gampang diatasi."

Seketika Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan seolah sama-sama mengatakan , _kita? Doberman?_

Jonghyun menyenderkan punggungnya dengan malas. "Kalau nggak pura-pura sedang ada masalah. Mana bisa aku dapat kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Aku bukannya berharap muluk-muluk ingin jadi kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya kami itu guru dan murid. Minimal, sebagai seorang 'murid', aku ingin berada disampingnya."

Donghae menggebrak meja tak terima. Tapi reaksi kedua orang yang semeja dengannya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Heechul malah menyesap _softdrink-_nya dan Kyuhyun hanya diam membeku. Sepertinya kata-kata Jonghyun benar-benar menyindirnya secara tidak langsung.

"_Ya_! Chullie! Kenapa kau nggak marah _eoh_?"

"Yang seperti itu sih sudah biasa. Dibandingkan orang bodoh seperti kau yang terang-terangan mengincarnya, anak seperti itu cuma _anchovy _yang nggak ada apa-apanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong.." Heechul menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau nggak ikut-ikutan marah.. Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah keluar, "Aku pulang."

"Eh? Tunggu, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Donghae. Ia merasa perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Donghae duduk dengan kesal melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. _Namja _berambut cokelat karamel itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Mungkin memang agak gawat kali ya."

"Apanya?"

"Chullie, kau pernah memperlihatkan beberapa foto pada Hankyung kan?"

"_Ne. _Karena dia bilang ingin melihat seperti apa Siwon itu. Eh ka─kalian, jangan-jangan kalian, aish pantas saja! Aku sudah merasa aneh karena fotonya hilang selembar!"

"Kami nggak punya maksud buruk , semuanya sudah berakhir! Hanya melihat foto itu saja, nggak aka nada bahayanya kan?"

"Mana kutahu! Walau begitu, jangan main memperlihatkan sembarangan. Kau dan Kyuhyun sangat bertolak belakang sih. Mana kita mengerti apa memang benar dia resah karena masalah foto itu"

Donghae jadi agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena memberikan salah satu foto Sungmin dan Siwon tempo hari. Walaupun berambisi mendapatkan Sungmin, Donghae tetaplah menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai rivalnya. "Tapi kelakuannya yang aneh itu dimulai sejak kemarin."

Heechul tersenyum tipis, "Aku nggak begitu mengerti dia. Tapi sikapnya itu mungkin karena dia sudah tahu pasti dimana posisinya berada. Terus sekarang ini di sedang mengumpulkan daya upaya untuk mengubah kedudukan dimata Minnie."

.

.

.

Donghae menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya dengan membaca buku sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Donghae yang melihatnya saja sudah muak. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan membaca buku setebal ensiklopedia yang berisi tentang hukum dan politik? _Namja _ini benar-benar mengerikan, batin Donghae.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun-_ah._" Panggil Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"…"

Donghae menghela napas lelah. Apa harus _to the point _saja agar _namja _dihadapannya ini memberikan respon 'lebih'?

"Jangan-jangan sekarang ini kau sedang benar-benar _shock_? Gara-gara aku membawa foto itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Nggak kok. Aku nggak begitu." Jawabnya bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari rasa bersalahnya. "Serius? Syukurlah! Aku sempat khawatir nih. Jangan-jangan aku sudah melakukan hal yang nggak perlu."

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki keruang kesehatan yang sudah jarang didatangi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sejak insiden Sungmin 'memusuhi' mereka, mereka memang jarang menginjakkan kaki di ruang kesehatan─karena biasanya langsung diusir oleh Sungmin.

"Bukan soal foto. Aku nggak _shock _karena foto itu. Aku cuma sedang berpikir saja."

"Berpikir?"

"Soal mimpi yang kulihat kemarin."

"Hng? Ah ya sudahlah." Donghae menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. "Sungmin-_ah_? Kau sudah nggak ngambek lagi?"

SRAAK!

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak kaget melihat apa yang terhidang dihadapan mereka. Bukan Sungmin yang dengan wajah _aegyo-_nya berdecak kesal atau Sungmin yang dengan senang hati mengusir mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, melainkan Jonghyun yang sedang mencoba 'menjamah' bibir _plump _Sungmin selahi pemiliknya tertidur pulas diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Dengan cepat ia membanting Jonghyun kedinding dan mencekal lehernya dengan lengannya. Ia tatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia benar-benar bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi!" bentak Kyuhyun lalu ia melepaskan Jonghyun dengan kasar.

Jonghyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tapi sepasang tangan menariknya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Donghae menarik kerah seragam Jonghyun dan menatapnya garang dan berdesis ditelinganya. "Jangan menyalah gunakan kebaikan Sungmin-_ah_. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa lehermu itu habis dicabik-cabik gigi tajam dua ekor _doberman _raksasa penjaganya."

Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah _aegyo _yang benar-benar terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur itu. Tampaknya Sungmin sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan 'kecil' barusan. _Entah dimana, aku berusaha menarik garis pembatas dan mempergunakan statusnya sebagai seorang 'guru' untuk mendekatinya. Tapi aku bisa melakukan hal itu hanya karena statusku sebagai seorang 'murid'. Tapi.._

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya kekepala Sungmin. Berniat mengelus pelan rambutnya. _Sebagai seorang 'murid', aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu._

Donghae bingung. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sungmin dihadapannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam membuat Donghae semakin penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_SEONSAENG_! _IREONA_! SUDAH PAGI TUH!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur damainya. Ia langsung tersentak kaget dan berdiri melihat sekelilingnya. "EH? EH? Pagi! Sudah pagi ya?" racaunya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, merasa puas dengan hasil 'kerja'nya barusan. "_Seonsaeng, _hebat sekali cara anda mengigau."

Donghae _sweatdrop. _Kyuhyun ini sudah tidak waras atau bagaimana sih? Bukankah banyak cara yang lebih 'manis' untuk membangunkan seseorang? Apalagi membangunkan _yeoja _yang terkasih. Seperti mencium keningnya pelan atau apalah. Cara Kyuhyun benar-benar konyol dan yang terpenting tidak ada 'manis-manis'nya.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. "Eh? Kyuhyun?" dan didetik berikutnya Sungmin sudah membuang mukanya pertanda ia baru ingat kalau sedang marahan dengan _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu.

"Izinkan aku memberi anda peringatan. Anda punya banyak sekali celah."

"_Ne, _benar Sungmin-_ah_. Kalau tidur di ruang terisolir seperti ini bisa-bisa Kyuhyun-_ah _akan menyerangmu." Timpal Donghae jahil.

Sungmin tetap mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kyuhyun nggak mungkin begitu."

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-_ah, _kau dipercaya tuh!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. _Dia percaya padaku hanya sebagai seorang murid.._

"Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali nggak mau percaya padaku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya─membuat Donghae merinding karena senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak karuan saat ini.

Setidaknya ia sudah pasrah walaupun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengemudi Sungmin yang memiliki reputasi mengerikan. _Sebagai langkah pertama, hubungan ini harus dihancurkan dulu. Dan untuk itu..Walau harus mati aku sama sekali tidak keberatan._

"Iya deh. _Seonsaeng.. _Kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk. Aku percaya pada anda."

Detik-detik bergulir lambat, menunggu reaksi kedua orang yang mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Donghae merinding. Sekarang apalagi yang harus dilakukannya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

Ia tidak mau mati konyol bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun─yang sepertinya berniat bunuh diri karena mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin.

"KYAAAA! SERIUS?" seru Sungmin bahagia.

.

.

.

Donghae mendatangi Heechul dengan wajah _shock_. Ia benar-benar _shock _atas keputusan fantastis Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyerahkan diri begitu saja kepada Sungmin? Berniat mati muda _eoh_? _Aku kan belum menikaaaah, _batin Donghae nelangsa.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Ya_! Kenapa wajahmu itu Lee Donghae?"

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun.. sudah.."

"Sudah apa?" sela Heechul tak sabar.

"Kyuhyun sudah.. setuju untuk.. pergi.. jalan-jalan. Hueeee bagaimana ini _noona_?"

"_MWOOOO_?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as namja 27 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Mirror**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Secerah hati Sungmin saat ini karena setelah perjuangannya (?) yang panjang, Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakannya yang disusul oleh Donghae dan Heechul beberapa hari kemudian. Akhirnya mereka bisa berjalan-jalan bersama, hal yang sudah lama diimpikan Sungmin karena merasa seperti memilki banyak anak.

"Nah anak-anak, nggak ada yang ketinggalan? Urusan toilet sudah beres? Serahkan saja urusan bekal makanan dan _cookies_ padaku!" sambut Sungmin dengan tingkat keceriaan yang tinggi.

Sedangkan ketiga remaja dihadapannya hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak mengatakan apapun. Donghae dan Heechul masih takut dan tak berhentinya merutuki Kyuhyun karena dialah mereka terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Sungmin─yang sama saja mengantarkan mereka ke akhirat.

Kyuhyun? Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan _yeoja _dihadapannya ini agar melihatnya sebagai seorang _namja_ bukan sebagai seorang murid. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak memiliki bayangan apapun.

Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun agak sedikit galau.

"_Kajja_! Aku sudah meminjam mobil pada temanku." Sungmin mempersilakan mereka masuk kemobilnya, tapi sebelum mereka masuk..

TIIIN TIIN!

"_Mianhae _aku terlambat!" seru Leeteuk dari dalam mobilnya.

"HOOY!" Hankyung mengeluarkan separuh tubuhnya dari jendela mobil dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya norak kearah Heechul yang dibalas _deathglare_.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun _speechless_. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _bersama Hankyung?

"Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Lambat sekali sih." Omel Heechul.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hankyung yang tampaknya riang sekali. "Kenapa Hankyung juga ikut?"

"Anak sekolah lain sepertimu nggak berhak ngomong begitu!" kesal Hankyung. Ia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini, dimana dia bisa _hang out _dengan _cinderella_nya hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Donghae dan Heechul segera masuk kemobil Leeteuk dengan senang hati─hal yang sangat kontras saat mereka disuruh masuk ke mobil Sungmin. "_Mian Minnie.. _Kami akan menumpang mobil Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_. Karena Kyuhyun yang sudah setuju, biar dia saja yang naik mobil sama Minnie. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ akan memandu sampai Lotte World."

Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke Sungmin yang melongo. "_Mian _ya Sungmin-_ah._ Sungmin-_ah_ cukup mengikuti dari belakang. Gampang kan?_"_

Leeteuk turun dari mobil lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Sungmin yang kini wajahnya berlipat-lipat menahan kesal. "Anak-anak ini meminta padaku dengan amat sangat, jadi aku.. Ah.. anu.. begini.. Kalau pergi ramai-ramai, pasti lebih menyenangkan, karena itu.." ucap Leeteuk terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. "Se─_seonsaeng_.." Dan benar saja, kini Sungmin tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari sepasang mata _foxy_nya. Membuat Kyuhyun merutuki kedua orang yang kini sedang bersenang-senang didalam mobil Leeteuk karena sudah menghancurkan mood Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan sedikit takut. _Yeoja_ itu kini sedang menangis─karena kesal─sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tampak didepan mobil Leeteuk yang berkecepatan sama agar Sungmin bisa mengikutinya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Hatinya masih merutuki Donghae dan Heechul yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering bersekongkol.

"Kyuhyun." Akhirnya Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Itupun masih dengan suara yang terdengar ketus.

"N─_ne_." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

Kyuhyun diam. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya. Kalau saja tidak demi tekadnya yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan 'guru-murid' mereka, mana sudi ia naik mobil bersama _yeoja_ yang pernah tersesat sampai keluar provinsi.

"K─_keuroum_."

"Benar?"

"Benar kok." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut─mengerikan─pada Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan jalan. Ia perhatikan pipinya yang kini basah karena air mata. Sungmin memang mudah sekali menangis. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang akan Sungmin pikirkan saat tahu dirinya tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang _seonsaeng_? Apakah Sungmin akan menolaknya?

"_Gomawo_. Kalau begitu, kau harus percaya padaku sampai akhir."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Nada suara Sungmin berubah dari yang tadinya lembut sekarang sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menemukan jawabannya, Sungmin tiba-tiba membanting setirnya kearah kiri sehingga mobil yang kini mereka naiki itu lepas dari pengawasan mobil Leeteuk.

Akibat Sungmin membelokkan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dengan Kyuhyun─sang penumpang naas─yang tidak menggunakan _seat belt_, kepala Kyuhyun dengan kuat terbanting kejendela dan membuat pandangan _namja _berwajah _stoic _mendadak menjadi gelap. *poor Kyu oppa*

Heechul yang dari tadi memata-matai Sungmin dari mobil Leeteuk, panik karena Sungmin melarikan diri. "AH! Minnie kabur! _Ya_! Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Cepat kembali! Kejar mobil Minnie! _Ppali_! _Ppali_!" perintah Heechul ganas pada Leeteuk yang bahkan masih menyandang status sebagai guru disekolahnya. Andai saja situasi sedang tidak gawat dan mereka berada disekolah, sudah lama Leeteuk melempar kepala Heechul dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Jangan minta yang mustahil dong." Jawab Leeteuk dengan sisa kesabaran yang ada. Mobil mereka kini terjebak dilampu merah. Tentu tidak mungkin memutar balik hanya untuk mengejar mobil Sungmin yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

"Wah boleh juga tuh Minnie." Komentar Hankyung tidak penting.

Merasa kondisi tidak mendukung, dengan cepat Heechul mengambil _handphone_nya dan menekan _speed dialing_ untuk nomor Sungmin, sebelum ia mengucapkan kata '_yoboseo_', _handphone _itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Donghae yang tak kalah panik.

"_Yoboseo_! Sungmin-_ah_! Kau dimana sekarang? Kami akan segera kesana! Beritahukan posisimu!"

"Donghae.. aku bukan anak-anak! Kalian semua sudah tega mempermainkanku. Bikin aku jadi marah saja!" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Mendengar suara Sungmin yang di_loudspeaker_kan Donghae, Heechul naik darah. "Kenapa kau sampai marah-marah begitu eoh? Kau kan memang buta arah! Cepat beritahu dimana posisimu sekarang!" bentak Heechul.

"Wah jangan begitu Chullie-_ya_. Jangan menambah minyak ke api." Gumam Hankyung pelan karena takut menjadi korban amukan Heechul yang sedang marah.

"Silahkan saja kalian ikut Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Kita ketemu di Lotte World!" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan nada lembutnya "_Ne._ Aku mengerti Sungmin-_ah_. Sekarang biarkan aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun-_ah_, _ne_?"

Sungmin memberikan _handphone_nya pada Kyuhyun─yang tentu saja tak bergeming karena sedang pingsan. Merasa tak direspon, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan terkejut. _Namja_ itu tak sadarkan diri dengan rambut cokelat karamelnya yang berantakan. (bayangkan rambut Kyuhyun oppa di MV Mr. Simple)

"Kyu─Kyuhyun.. Dia bilang dia nggak mau bicara denganmu. Dia bilang dia percaya padaku. Sampai nanti!" Dengan cepat Sungmin mematikan _handphone_nya sebelum kebohongannya terbongkar.

Donghae menatap _handphone _Heechul dengan kesal, "Sial. Diputus."

Heechul menghela napas seraya menyilangkan kakinya, "Apa boleh buat. Minimal, Kyuhyun bisa jadi pemandu arah. Sehingga mereka nggak akan tersesat. Sekarang si Kyuhyun itu pasti sudah kapok."

"Kenapa ya Kyuhyun nggak mau ngomong waktu ditelepon tadi?" celetuk Hankyung polos.

Heechul dan Donghae saling berpandangan horor, "Jangan-jangan.. bukannya nggak mau bicara tapi nggak bisa bicara? Kyuhyun sudah jadi korban pertamaaaaa."

.

.

.

"_Seonsaeng.. _ini.. ini dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kyuhyun! Di sebelah sana ada 'Orgel _hall_'! Pergi lihat yuk!" ajak Sungmin dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi. Apa Sungmin tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong? "Tempat ini bukan Lotte World. _Seonsaeng _sudah.. salah jalan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata penuh penyesalan. Wajahnya merah karena menahan malu. "Bukan begitu kok! Aku nggak salah jalan! Dari pertama aku memang mau kesini!" Sungmin tetap bersikeras walau ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak mendukung.

Kyuhyun diam memandangnya. Sungmin benar-benar naïf.

"A─aku bermaksud pergi ke Lotte World setelah mampir kesini! La─lagipula, aku cuma memarkir mobil karena kelihatannya kau sedang nggak enak badan! Kejadiannya benar begitu kok! Aku sama sekali nggak salah jalan!"

"_Ne, ne_." jawab Kyuhyun malas seraya mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Jangan bilang sama yang la─"

"Anda ingin mampir kesini kan? _Kajja, _kita pergi melihat 'Orgel _hall'_."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun sepertinya memang harus terbiasa dengan segala sikap Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Dari sini ke Lotte World kira-kira cuma makan 10 menit. Kurasa nggak masalah kalau kita pergi sebentar." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus.

"_Kajja,_ kita pergi!" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada keadaan. Yang penting sekarang ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Dan ini mungkin bisa disebut.._ first date_.

"_Ne_!"

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melemparkan tatapan aneh kepada sebuah '_group_' yang berdiri dipintu masuk Lotte World. _Group _aneh itu terdiri dari seorang _ahjeosshi _tua, dua orang _namja _yang kelewat tinggi dan seorang _yeoja _berwajah cantik namun sangar.

Si _ahjeosshi _tua itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas sambil merokok, seorang _namja _berambut panjang asik tebar pesona kepada setiap _yeoja _yang lewat, _namja _lainnya sibuk tersenyum tidak jelas menatap si _yeoja _dengan tatapan mendamba dan _yeoja _cantik namun sangar tersebut sedang sibuk menghentak-hentakkan jarinya ganas di _handphone touch screen_nya seraya mengeluarkan makian yang tidak enak didengar.

"Nggak salah lagi. Bilangnya mau ketemu di Lotte World kan?"

"_Ne. _Dia memang bilang begitu."

"Tapi, apa nggak aneh nih. Sudah 30 menitan lebih lho!"

"Jangan-jangan dia tersesat lagi?"

"Tapi, dia sama-sama Kyuhyun-_ah _kok.

"SEBENARNYA MEREKA BERDUA SEDANG APA SAJA SIH!"

"Gimana kalau kita masuk saja dan menunggu mereka didalam?"

"Jangan."

"Daripada masuk, lebih baik kita mencari mereka! Siapa tahu mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

"Bukannya lebih baik menunggu disini."

Begitulah pembicaraan antara mereka berempat tanpa menghasilkan keputusan apapun. Lalu mereka akan kembali ke aktivitas awal. Lalu mulai berdebat lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran orang-orang yang lalu lalang tersebut. Apa hubungan antar mereka berempat? _Group _yang sangat-sangat aneh.

Leeteuk─si _ahjeosshi _tua─yang bosan melihat sekelilingnya, menoleh pada Donghae. Mencoba mengajaknya berbicara selain berdebat tidak jelas seperti yang mereka lakukan berulang kali.

"Namamu Lee Donghae ya? Kau juga suka pada Sungmin _seonsaengnim_?"

Donghae tersenyum ramah lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tiap hari aku nembak dia. Tapi, nggak pernah sekalipun dianggap serius."

Leeteuk mematikan rokoknya. "Dia itu orangnya lumayan telmi sih. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa melupakan _namjachingu-_nya yang dulu."

"_Ne_. Aku tahu. Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu."

"Tapi Kyuhyun mempermasalahkannya kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa boleh buat. _Yeoja _cantik pasti dikerubungi banyak kumbang. Apalagi, umur kalian beda jauh. Nggak aneh kalau ada _namja _nggak dikenal yang kemudian akan langsung mengambilnya begitu saja. Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar serius, karena dia sangat menyadari kenyataan itu."

Donghae tersenyum jahil mendengarnya. "Lalu.. Hari ini Kyuhyun _hyung _berniat menantang bahaya, begitu?"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap santai Donghae. Apa benar _namja _berambut panjang ini menyukai Sungmin? "Apa kau nggak apa-apa tuh?"

Donghae menunduk, matanya menerawang. "Aku cuma berpikir ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku memang mencintai Sungmin-_ah_. Tapi aku juga suka pada Kyuhyun _hyung_. Lagipula, kalau sekali-sekali kita nggak mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu, bisa-bisa malahan kita sendiri yang hancur."

Leeteuk menopangkan dagunya. "Orang-orang muda seperti kalian juga punya kesulitan tersendiri ya. Aku sudah tua sih, jadinya nggak begitu mengerti."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus. _Tapi.. aku hanya mengizinkan Kyuhyun melangkah sampai di situ saja. _"Masalahnya.. Apa pengakuan Kyuhyun _hyung _itu ditangkap dengan benar."

.

Selama Leeteuk dan Donghae terlibat pembicaraan serius, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada HanChul _couple _yang kelihatannya mulai heboh.

Hankyung yang dari tadi menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mendamba akhirnya 'tertangkap' juga. Bukannya Heechul malu atau salah tingkah, ia malah men_deathglare _Hankyung dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya dengan angkuh kehadapan wajah Hankyung yang melongo.

"Mentang-mentang badanmu besar, kau terus ngintip belahan dadaku dari atas sana kan? Kalau nggak kau hentikan juga, akan kupungut bayaran!" omel Heechul yang memang hanya memakai _tube dress _dan _cargo pants._

Wajah Hankyung memerah. Omelan Heechul terlalu _frontal _baginya. "A─aku nggak ngintip kok! Eh.. me─memangnya kalau aku bayar, kau akan memperbolehkan aku mengintip ya?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "Mana uangnya!"

"Ta─tapi.."

"Mana?"

Hankyung menyerahkan uangnya dengan berat hati. Lalu ia tersenyum manis pada Heechul berharap diperbolehkan melanjutkan kegiatannya karena dia sudah membayar. Tapi respon yang ia dapat benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

"Ah _gomawo. _Sudah sana pergi!"

"Ta─tapi Chull─"

"_YA_! Jangan membantahku Tan Hankyung!"

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang diketahui bernama Orgel _hall_ ─ tempat yang 'tidak sengaja' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datangi akibat kebodohan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaanya dengan Sungmin walaupun ia masih menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap aneh-aneh seperti menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dihadapan orang banyak.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga. Ada gunanya juga ia tersesat. "Kyuhyun, lihat nih! Ternyata bagian dalam orgel _hall _itu seperti ini!"

"Tapi, diluar dugaan, boneka orgel yang dipamerkan ternyata kesannya menyeramkan."

Sungmin panik. Tak ingin mengingat sosok mengerikan yang disebut boneka oleh Kyuhyun. "Duh, jangan diungkit lagi dong! Ah! Ada toko tuh! Aku mau beli oleh-oleh untuk Chullie-_ya_ ah!"

Kyuhyun melirik Levi's-nya. "Silahkan saja, tapi _seonsaeng, _sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Sudah 1 jam lebih."

"Tunggu sebentar! 10 menit saja lagi!" ujar Sungmin seraya berlari masuk kedalam toko yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. _Biasanya dia lamban banget. Nggak nyangka, kadang-kadang gerakannya bisa jadi cekatan._

.

Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah orgel dengan desain minimalis yang cantik pada Kyuhyun. "Yang ini lucu ih! Ini kubelikan buat Chullie. Orgel ini bisa berbunyi dengan sensor cahaya."

"Bukannya Heechul lebih tertarik pada makanan?" komentar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneliti pandangan sekitarnya. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang datang kesini. Mereka menebar kemesraan dimana-mana yang membuat Kyuhyun gerah melihatnya. Ingin dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin tapi kenyataan lagi-lagi menamparnya. Mereka hanya sepasang guru-murid, tidak lebih.

"Lihat nih! Imut banget deh. Belikan dong _jagiyaaa~_." Rengek si _yeoja _dengan manja seraya menunjukkan _puppy eyes _kepada si _namjachingu-_nya.

_Namja _itu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang si _yeoja. _"Nggak apa-apa nih, beli barang murahan seperti begitu?"

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum manis. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Beli dong untuk kenang-kenangan kita hari ini."

"Apa boleh buat."

"_Jinjja_? Ah _jagiya, gomawo_!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya. _Dasar pasangan bodoh!_, batinnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin. "_Seonsaeng_, sudah waktunya."

Tenyata objek yang diajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun tengah terkagum-kagum melihat pasangan bodoh─menurut Kyuhyun─tadi. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat kemesraan mereka. Seperti seorang _ahjumma _yang sedang melihat adegan romantis di drama-drama.

"_Seonsaeng_!" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersentak. Wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun. "A─apa? Aku nggak lihat apa-apa kok! A─aku.. Aku pergi beli ini dulu!"

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tampak mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya. Ia tatap tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dengan rona merah diwajahnya. _Begitu ya.. Kalau kami pacaran, aku akan punya hak istimewa untuk memamerkan kemesraan seperti mereka.._

"Ini imut banget! Nggak bakalan percuma kalau beli."

"Kalau beli sendiri, selalu saja kelihatan paling imut ya."

Pembicaraan kedua _yeoja _disalah satu _stand _tak jauh darinya menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah stan yang dipenuhi _yeoja_. _Stan__d_ yang menjual kotak musik kecil dengan corak-corak yang indah. _Iya ya.. Dia sama sekali tidak membeli satupun barang untuk dirinya sendiri.._

.

Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya panik. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya tadi. Ia berkeliling keluar masuk orgel _hall _dengan kalut, berusaha menemukan _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu namun Kyuhyun tak juga ditemukan.

Air mata mulai menggumpal dipelupuk matanya. Rasa takut yang amat sangat mulai menguasai pikirannya.

Sendirian.

Satu kata yang sangat ditakuti oleh Sungmin. Bekas luka kesepian yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya dan Siwon seakan berdenyut kembali. Kyuhyun kan sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, tapi dimana dia sekarang? Apakah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya?

Dengan cepat ia tepis pemikiran itu dan tetap menggenggam kepercayaan yang ia punya untuk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya, apalagi sampai tega meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Tapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang ceroboh. Selagi ia berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Kyuhyun, ia terjatuh dengan keras padahal ia kini tengah berlari dilantai yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan sebutir kerikil pun tidak ada.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya tertawa pelan. Benar-benar konyol dan ceroboh. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Dan seakan melengkapi penderitaannya hari itu, salah satu hak sepatunya patah.

_Aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan_, rutuknya seraya mencoba bangkit. Oh tapi apakah Sungmin lupa bahwa ia masih memakai sepatu yang kini salah satu hak nya patah?

Sungmin limbung. Siap merasakan sakitnya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan menahannya dari belakang. Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat.

"Anda sedang apa sih _seonsaeng_.. Sesaat tadi anda lari terburu-buru, nggak berapa lama, jatuh terguling sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang anda laku─"

Kyuhyun membeku. Air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang mata indah milik Sungmin membuatnya terenyuh. Perlu dicamkan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka melihat air mata itu jatuh dihadapannya. Air mata itu seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa ia gagal melindungi Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu Sungmin dan membiarkan _yeoja _itu berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu ia berlutut dan mendongak menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. "_Waeyo.. seonsaeng_? Kalau nangis begitu, aku kan jadi nggak ngerti. Dimana yang sakit? Atau _seonsaeng _mendadak ketakutan karena tiba-tiba merasa sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa langsung tau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya? Sungmin langsung mengubah posisinya dari seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya menjadi seorang _yeoja _dewasa yang sedang kesal.

"A─_ANIYA_! Gara-gara Kyuhyun sih! Seenaknya sendiri keluyuran! Aku jadi khawatir tahu! Kau harus tetap disampingku! Jangan seenaknya pergi sendiri!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tebakannya tepat. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sungmin barusan hanyalah untuk menjaga wibawanya didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang murid.

"_Kajja, seonsaeng_, naik kepunggungku." Tukas Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lembutnya tadi.

Sungmin menunggu untuk menyakinkan apakah Kyuhyun bercanda, tapi tampaknya ia bersungguh sungguh. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. Setelah Sungmin mengaitkan tangan dan kakinya dibahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang─yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Sungmin─dan mulai berjalan. Membuat pasangan lainnya iri melihat kemesraan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil _seolah mengatakan pada mereka, _satu sama._

"Kyuhyun.. anu.. aku nggak apa-apa kok." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Anda jadi begini karena salahku. Sudah sewajarnya aku yang bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, pasti anda susah berjalan dengan hak sepatu yang patah sebelah."

"Ta─tapi.."

"Cuma sampai tempat parkir mobil kok. Kalau malu, pejamkan saja mata anda."

"_Mianhae _Kyuhyun. Tadi itu bohong.. Hari ini.. Kita sampai disini itu sama sekali diluar rencana. Sebenarnya ku tersesat. _Mianhae.. _aku sudah berbohong. Kau kaget?" ujar Sungmin dengan lirih seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. _Ah rupanya soal itu.. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa? "Aniya. _Sudahlah nggak masalah kok."

Sungmin menunduk menatap tangannya. "Yang barusan juga. Sebenarnya, persis seperti apa yang kau katakana. Aku.. begitu tiba-tiba sendirian, aku pasti langsung panic dan jadi nggak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Aku takut sekali begitu menyadari orang yang seharusnya ada malahan jadi nggak ada. Aku takut.. _Mianhae.. _Aku sudah dewasa, tapi sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan. Aku nggak bisa berbuat banyak, nggak bisa diandalkan dan─"

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Desah Kyuhyun. "Hanya dengan menyambut setiap orang yang datang keruang kesehatan dengan penuh senyuman saja.. pasti ada yang sudah merasa tertolong. Lebih baik anda tertawa saja. Anda nggak perlu menyelesaikan semuanya dalam sekejap." _Aku yang akan selalu menemanimu.._ "Selesaikan saja.. semuanya dengan perlahan-lahan." _Uljima Sungmin.._

.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun setelah turun dari punggungnya. "_Gomawo. _Tempat parkiran mobil sudah didepan situ. Aku akan bawa mobilnya kesini. Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat yang lainnya kan."

DEG

Sebelum Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Sungmin melongo. "Eh?"

DEG

DEG

Wajah _stoic_ itu memerah menandakan pemiliknya saat ini merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan, "_Seonsaeng…"_

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kalimat finalnya yang sudah direncanakannya tempo hari.

"_Johahae."_

Sepasang mata _foxy _itu kini benar-benar terfokus padanya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin meledak saat ini juga. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia sudah muak hanya dianggap sebagai seorang 'murid yang melindungi _seonsaeng_nya'.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, berharap perasaannya tersampaikan. Tidak berharap muluk-muluk untuk diterima, hanya berharap untuk dimengerti.

"Sudah sejak dari dulu.. Aku menyukai.. Aku menyukai anda."

Kyuhyun hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apakah suara yang tertatih itu memang suaranya? Dimana keangkuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ nyaris sempurna tanpa ekspresi?

Keangkuhan itu seakan menguap dihadapan Sungmin. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _namja nerd _ yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya yang secantik bidadari.

Lee Sungmin memang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Menghancurkan logikanya.

"_Ne_. Aku juga suka sekali padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku senang. _Gomawo."_

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya dikamar apartemennya dan tidak akan keluar lagi selamanya. Kebodohannya kali ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kejeniusannya seakan menghilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan si _yeoja_ kelinci.

Sungmin yang salah paham membuat seluruh kerja kerasnya─menyatakan perasaan─tadi benar-benar terbuang sia-sia.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang kini membeku. Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun makin gila.

"Aku berpikir ingin jadi sosok '_eomma' _bagi semua murid. Hari ini, kau terlanjur melihat sosokku yang sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan. Tapi berkat dukungan semangat darimu, aku sudah nggak apa-apa lagi. Aku akan berusaha! Aku akan berusaha menjadi tempatmu bisa bermanja-manja. Aku nggak akan nangis lagi. Makanya, suatu saat nanti kau bisa bermanja-manja padaku seperti pada seorang _eomma_."

Krek!

Mungkin suara itulah yang bisa menggambarkan patahnya hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Sebagai _eomma_ katanya? Oh seakan hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi saja. Mencintainya saja sudah sulit─harus menarik Sungmin dari masa lalunya dulu, sekarang tinggal menyampaikannya saja itupun gagal.

Entah pihak mana yang _pabbo_ sekarang. Kebodohan Kyuhyun yang sudah mencintai _yeoja _seperti Sungmin atau Sungmin yang memang dasarnya kelewat polos─_pabbo_. Entahlah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas satu fakta yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

_Aku salah timing untuk menyatakan perasaanku._

.

.

.

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kotak kecil berbungkus plastik bercorak manis dengan pita berwarna pink. Sungmin menemukannya di jok mobilnya setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Tak terlintas sama sekali dibenaknya bahwa itu adalah hadiah yang sengaja Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

"Minnie, ada apa?" tanya Heechul yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya dikoridor.

"Umm.. Aku.. mencari Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Heechul menghela napas panjang, "Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun lagi.."

Sungmin menunjukkan kotak yang sedari dipegangnya pada Heechul, "Iya nih. Kemarin ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Aku harus mengembalikannya."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Sungmin melirik kotaknya yang sudah 'diintipnya' semalam lalu tersenyum lembut. "Orgel yang diputar dengan tangan. Kecil dan imut sekali. Pasti ini hadiah untuk _yeoja_ yang disukainya."

Heechul _speechless_. Sungmin memang tidak pernah memandang _namja _manapun selain Choi Siwon. Ia jadi sedikit merasa kasihan pada _namja_ miskin ekspresi itu. Walaupun dia belum lama mendekati Sungmin, tapi apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Sungmin sejauh ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Berapa banyak _namja_ yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu untuk Sungmin? Perlahan mendekatinya, menariknya dari masa lalunya, menjaganya dengan baik dari ancaman pelaku pelecehan _a.k.a_ Lee Donghae dan masih banyak lagi. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus sedikit membantu.

"Begini ya.. Sepertinya itu bukan barang yang ketinggalan. Kurasa Kyuhyun memang sengaja memberikannya padamu."

Senyum Sungmin melebar mendengarnya, "Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah diajak ke Lotte World? Kyuhyun sangat perhatian soal balas budi ya."

Heechul geram melihat kepolosan sepupunya satu ini, "Bukan begituuu! Waktu kemarin, nggak ada kejadian apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Nggak tuh." Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Katanya dia suka '_seonsaeng_'."

"NGGAK BEGITU!" seru Heechul kesal. Ingin rasanya ia meledak apalagi Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tapi maksudnya pasti, '_seonsaeng_ yang berusaha keras terlihat sangat tegar dan keren, aku jadi hormat pada anda'."

"Mana mungkin dia ngomong begitu! Jangan seenaknya saja menerjemahkan!" Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan menepuk kedua pipi putihnya.

"_Appoo_! Kau ngapain sih?" gerutu Sungmin seraya mengelus pipinya yang jadi korban Heechul.

Heechul memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Bisa gila ia lama-lama disana. "Dasar telmi! Berisik, ah! Aku jadi kasihan pada Kyuhyun!" Heechul menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dengan tatapan sengit, "Memangnya bagimu.. dunia ini nggak ada _namja_ lain kecuali Siwonnie apa?"

Heechul melampiaskan amarahnya pada lantai yang dilaluinya dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar. Kesal pada kepolosan Sungmin bercampur rasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun memenuhi kepalanya. Kalau Sungmin begitu terus, jangankan dengan Kyuhyun, sampai selamanya pun ia tidak akan bisa menjalin cinta.

Sungmin berjalan pelan tanpa memedulikan Heechul yang marah padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar percaya pada Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun itu adalah murid yang paling baik yang pernah dimilikinya. Dia memakai bahasa sopan padanya, selalu ada setiap dia mengalami kesulitan.

_Kyuhyun pastilah menganggapku seperti seorang noona atau seorang eomma!_, batin Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Haa.. Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Heh… syukurlah! Menyatakan perasaan, tapi sama sekali nggak tersampaikan. Wah, kita senasib nih!" Komentar Donghae sambil mencari posisi yang _comfort_ di halaman samping koridor sekolah yang sudah hampir tiap hari didatanginya ini.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kesakunya dan membelakangi Donghae. "Maksud kita beda tahu! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela, "Padahal sudah susah payah aku membuatkan kesempatan untukmu. Malahan begitu komentarmu."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Mata _onyx_nya memancarkan kebingungan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memangnya, apa untungnya bagimu kalau aku mengaku pada Sungmin?"

Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang bingung. Mudah sekali memancing Kyuhyun jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Padahal tadinya ia pesimis juga apa Kyuhyun mau 'berdiskusi' tentang kesialannya semalam.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, kupikir bakalan bahaya juga bagimu kalau kadang-kadang kau nggak menumpahkan semua yang kau rasakan. Lagipula dari pertama aku juga tahu dia nggak akan menanggapimu."

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, "Nggak akan menanggapi? Apanya yang bahaya?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Habisnya begitu ngamuk kau jadi menakutkan sih. Bisa saja tiba-tiba kau langsung menyerang Sungmin. Iya kan?" Jawaban Donghae lantas membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Sebelum ia mendapat amukan, ia tersenyum mengejek dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan itu nggak akan terjadi. Karena sekalinya kau mengaku dan nggak ditanggapi, kau langsung mundur teratur. Berarti, perasaanmu cuma sampai di situ saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Mungkin kata-kata Donghae ada benarnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur selangkah pun. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sungmin bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang _namja_. Bahkan dengan menyakitinya sekalipun.

Egoiskah dirinya? Tidak. Sudah cukup selama ini ia mengalah pada Sungmin dengan segala kepolosannya itu.

"Maksudmu 'sampai di saja' itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Donghae tertawa dalam hatinya. Usahanya untuk memanas-manasi Kyuhyun berhasil. Jika tidak begini, ia ragu apa Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan perasaan 'aslinya' pada Sungmin. Minimal saja ia harus membuat Sungmin menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun, soal diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan belakangan.

"Maksudnya, pada titik itu, perasaanmu langsung mendingin. Dengan kata lain, kau nggak serius pada Sungmin. Berarti, kau sama saja seperti si A yang mengagumi gurunya yang cantik dan jauh lebih tua. Iya kan? Bagus juga tuh! Sebaiknya kau akhiri saja hubungan kalian sampai tahap itu. Sungmin bilang, dia ingin jadi '_eomma' _kan? Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan saja dia berbuat sesuai apa yang diinginkannya? Kau cukup mengikuti apa yang diimpikannya saja! Pasti dia akan menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Nada suaranya meninggi. "Mana mungkin kubiarkan.. Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia jadi seorang '_eomma' _buatku! Yang kuinginkan bukan seperti itu. Dia sama sekali nggak ngerti apa-apa. Dia sama sekali nggak tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali dia menunjukkan wajah dengan airmatanya didepanku! Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Bahkan dia nggak tahu mimpi _baby pink_ yang kulihat setiap malam!"

Donghae terhenyak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang terakhir. "Kyu.. Kyuhyun-_ah_.. '_Baby Pink'_? Maksudmu '_Baby Pink_' itu apaaaaaa?"

Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae seraya merutuki mulutnya yang kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Mana mungkin ia memberi tahu _baby pink _adalah warna pakaian dalam Sungmin yang bahkan sudah dilihatnya dua kali. Bisa terkena serangan jantung _namja _dihadapannya ini.

"Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan itu.." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih! Aku nggak punya niatan menyerahkannya padamu! Dan aku pasti nggak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Seketika tawa Donghae meledak. Meruntuhkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Bisa-bisanya ia mengakui perasaannya secara gamblang pada _namja_ tidak tahu diri bernama Donghae. Dan sekarang 'pengakuannya' malah ditertawakan.

"A.. Apa?" tanyanya kesal.

Donghae menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun, "Bagus juga tuh! Yang namanya _namja_ memang harus begitu. Kalau kau bisa ngomong sejauh itu pada Sungmin, mau nggak mau, dia pasti mengerti kan."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang begini. Daripada memikirkan soal aku, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Nggak usah khawatir. Kalau sudah terjepit, aku akan langsung menyerangnya─"

DUAGH!

Kini kepalan tangan Kyuhyun dengan ringan melayang kekepala Donghae─yang sudah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Kejaaaam! Padahal aku sudah banyak membantumu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Rengek Donghae

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dibawah jendela koridor disamping 'pertemuan' mereka tadi, duduklah seorang _yeoja _bermata _foxy _yang kini sedang membeku dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat kotak musik. Dia mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dari awal sampai akhir.

Terngiang jelas dikepalanya ucapan Kyuhyun yang penuh penekanan, "_Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan itu.. Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!"_

"Kekasih?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang _noona _ataupun _eomma_?

_Ottokhe.._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Jin Ki | Onew [SHINee] as namja 17 years old

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Note : **Hanya sebuah remake fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Just repost 1-16 chapter.

.

**Background Music :** **Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Superman**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian itu─dimana aku mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai menghindarinya. Entahlah. Aku masih _shock_ akan kenyataan itu.

Dan yang pasti aku belum punya jawaban untuknya. Aku masih bingung akan perasaanku. Selama ini kan aku melihatnya hanya sebagai murid. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai tugas-tugas pekerjaanku hanya demi mengusir memori yang terus berkelebatan dibenakku, contohnya seperti sekarang.

Aku harus menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dan kertas-kertas lainnya ke ruang kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya bisa kulakukan besok atau lusa. Kertas-kertas ini memang tidak berat, tapi pikiranku yang membuat aku seakan sedang berjalan sambil membawa satu tas penuh pasir.

Untuk seorang _namja_ berumur belasan tahun seperti Kyuhyun, maka sudah sewajarnya bila dia tertarik pada _yeoja_.

Misalnya pada _yeoja _yang duduk disebelah mejanya, pada _noona _tetangga sebelah, _yeoja _yang selalu dijumpainya setiap naik kereta ke sekolah bahkan yang namanya tidak dikenal dan.. pada _yeoja _dewasa yang penuh daya tarik yang kebetulan adalah guru perawat disekolahnya sendiri. *Min sombong!*

BRSSK!

Kertas-kertas yang kubawa jadi berceceran dilantai. Uuuh ini pasti gara-gara aku mikirin Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, hari ini kau tetap semanis biasanya!" goda seorang murid _namja_ yang lewat.

"Sekolah kita isinya_ lolicon_ semua!" celetuk murid _yeoja_ yang berjalan disamping _namja _tadi.

Oh iya ya! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun itu _lolicon_? Wajahku kan _baby face_. Lagipula apa bisa perasaan Kyuhyun itu kuanggap serius? Bagaimana jika itu hanyalah _puppy love _saja? Kyuhyun kan masih 17 tahun.

Ah sudahlah aku harus membereskan kertas-kertas ini secepatnya dan pergi keruang kepala sekolah.

"Nih."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat si pemilik tangan─yang membantuku mengumpulkan kertas.

Kyuhyun? _Eomeomeoooo_, aku harus bagaimana?

Baru kusadari ternyata Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan. Rambut cokelat karamelnya yang sedikit _messy_, sepasang mata _onyx_nya yang indah, bibir tebalnya yang jika tersenyum terkadang mengerikan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan lagi tubuhnya.. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan _eoh_?

Sepertinya ia bingung akan sikapku yang terpaku menatapnya dan tak kunjung menyambut kertas yang diberikannya. "Silahkan!" katanya lagi dengan tegas.

Mendengar suaranya lagi seakan memutar memori itu lagi dalam otakku.

"_Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah.. Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!"_

Wajahku memerah. Aku benar-benar malu mengingatnya. Apa ini tandanya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja _bermasalah yang dulu kuincar untuk kutolong?

Cho Kyuhyun?

Hubungan antar guru dan murid itu sama sekali bukan hubungan yang mudah untuk dijalani. Belum lagi perbedaan umur yang tidak dekat.

Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum wajahku bisa memerah lebih dari ini. Aku menarik kertas dari tangannya dengan kasar dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang melongo karena sikapku. "Go─_Gomawo._"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

Kyuhyun melongo melihat sikap Sungmin yang aneh. Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang tadi tercecer belum terkumpulkan semua, dia malah langsung kabur seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan dengan wajah memerah.

Apalagi kini salahnya? Kyuhyun memijat dahinya pelan. Menghadapi Sungmin ternyata lebih melelahkan dari dugaannya.

Heechul.

Hanya itu kuncinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi lapangan basket _indoor _SM High School menjadi saksi atas pertarungan kedua _hero_ dari masing-masing tim. Donghae mulai terdesak akibat serangan Hankyung yang tak terduga-duga.

Para murid _namja_ yang tadi menontonnya dengan malas karena biasanya mereka kalah, kini menatap Hankyung penuh harap. Sedangkan para murid _yeoja _yang tadinya menyebut dirinya _F__ishy_, beralih bias ke Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum mengejek pada Donghae karena berhasil menghalanginya mencetak skor. "Kalau _man to man_, jelas aku yang lebih kuat!"

Dengan gesit Hankyung merebut bola dari tangan Donghae yang perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan akibat kekesalannya, dan melemparkannya kepada temannya yang berada di ring lawan dan dalam sekejap skor tercetak untuk SM _High School._

"_Ya_! Hankyung!" seru Donghae kesal. Walau ini hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi Donghae tetap tidak bisa menerima jika ia harus kalah.

Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang, termasuk melawan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Hankyung terkekeh melihat sikap kekanakan Donghae yang marah karena merebut bolanya. Memangnya ada peraturan tidak boleh merebut bola lawan? Donghae terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Panggil aku 'Yang Mulia Hankyung', _hoobae__nim_! _Defense _mu lemah sekali! Padahal semboyanmu nggak terkalahkan. Dengan _defense _lemah, nggak heran _offense_mu juga ikut berantakan. Ternyata _J-School_ juga nggak ada apa-apanya!"

Donghae naik darah. Kata-kata Hankyung benar-benar menusuk hatinya. "Bisa _cut-in _hanya karena kebetulan saja sudah membuatmu besar mulut!"

"Kalau begitu, mau bertanding sekali lagi? Hahaha!" tantang Hankyung.

Para _namja _yang menonton dipinggir lapangan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka adu mulut seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma _yang berkelahi memperebutkan suami.*eh*

"_Ya_! Hankyung! Aku sedang mencari manajermu nih!" seru Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya dari pintu lapangan.

Mendengar nama manajer─_cinderella_nya─disebut, Hankyung menyahut dengan cepat, "Eh? Ada perlu apa dengan Chullie? Oh! Ikut! Aku ikut, deh! Aku bantu kau cari dia."

Hankyung menoleh pada Donghae yang tadi sedikit terabaikan, "Nah _nae dongsaeng, _pertandingan selesai sampai disini. Kapan-kapan _hyung _temani main lagi ya." Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hankyung sial!" umpat Donghae kesal.

Setelah Hankyung pergi, ia melangkahkan kakinya ketepi lapangan─dimana Onew menunggunya. "Hari ini aku sial sekali!" gerutu Donghae pada Onew yang hanya tersenyum pengertian.

Onew menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada Donghae yang masih sibuk menghapus keringatnya.

"_Thank you_! Dari pagi aku sudah terkurung dalam _lift _apartemenku yang rusak. Gara-gara itu aku terlambat masuk sekolah. Di tengah pelajaran, _handphone_ku disita si Moo Kyul. Cih!"

"Ditambah kalah dari Hankyung ya?" tanya Onew polos.

Donghae mendelik kesal pada Onew yang memasang wajah _innocent_. Berani-beraninya dia mengungkit kekalahannya tadi dengan Hankyung. "BUKANNYA AKU KALAH!"

Alis Onew terangkat. "Memangnya kau suka basket? Jarang-jarang nih kau segitu bersemangatnya soal basket."

"Kau sendiri yang ngajak aku ikut klub malahan ngomong begitu. Hanya saja, waktu tahu dia bisa menghentikan _offense_ku. Rasanya jadi kesal."

"Dalam kehidupan pribadi, kau juga termasuk tipe _offense_ ya."

Donghae menghela napas dalam. "Begitulah. Soal asmara juga begitu. Sekali kita bingung mau maju atau nggak, saat itu juga semuanya akan berakhir."

.

.

.

"Haah? Tingkah laku Minnie aneh? Waktu-waktu sebelum ujian begini, kau mendatangiku untuk bertanya. Tapi nggak tahunya pertanyaanmu cuma itu. Begini ya. Sejak dari dulu, tingkah lakunya memang aneh." komentar Heechul setelah mendengar pengaduan Kyuhyun─yang berhasil menemukannya diperpustakaan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan soal matematika yang sedang dikerjakan Heechul. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kali ini, agak sedikit beda dengan biasanya. Jawaban mu yang ini salah tuh."

Heechul melihat kearah soal yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. "Eh? Masa sih? Tu─tunggu.. yang sebelah mana?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan ke arah yang lebih spesifik lagi. "Disini, dibagian pembagian nomor 3. Entah kenapa dia nggak seribut biasanya. Dia sering kaget seperti binatang kecil yang mendapati pemangsanya ada didekatnya. Waktu kukira dia sedang ketawa.. nggak tahunya mukanya malahan memerah dan langsung kabur." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya. "Kelakuan yang sulit dimengerti." Kemudian ia menopangkan dagunya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun seraya tertawa jahil. "Kau ini.. jangan-jangan dia benci padamu kali?"

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Kata-kata Heechul seakan-akan godam yang menghantam jantungnya. Membuatnya _shock _dan tak mampu bergerak_._Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Benci?

Jika Sungmin membencinya apalagi yang bisa diharapkannya dari hidupnya yang berantakan?

Heechul melongo melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun seakan ia baru saja divonis hukuman mati. Apa-apaan ini? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berekspresi seperti itu hanya karena kata-kata sepelenya?

Hankyung dan seorang _yeoja _yang duduk disamping Heechul menatap Kyuhyun kasihan dan balik menatap Heechul dengan mata menuduh. Kyuhyun yang malang.

Heechul mulai dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Padahal kan niatnya hanya bercanda. Tapi Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sangat serius, seakan-akan ia lah orang paling jahat didunia ini.

"Mi─_mian, mian_! Aku cuma bercanda kok. Habisnya perasaanmu sama sekali belum tersampaikan padanya. Iya nggak?"

Hankyung yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Heechul, langsung menggebrak meja dan menatap Heechul dalam-dalam. "Walau cuma bercanda, ada hal yang boleh dan nggak boleh dikatakan! Kau itu terlalu cuek sama perasaan orang lain!"

Heechul balik menatap Hankyung dengan sinis. "Lancang! Minimal, aku nggak setelmi Minnie ya! Huh _by the way, _Hankyung.. Perban apa dilengan kirimu itu?"

Hankyung duduk kembali. Ternyata percuma saja melawan sang ratu iblis. Eh tunggu? Heechul menanyakan keadaannyakan? Apakah ini tanda-tanda Heechul mulai perhatian padanya? "Waktu sedang kerja _part-time_, aku sedikit terluka. Bukan luka serius sih, sebentar juga sembuh." Jawab Hankyung dengan gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan _euphoria _dihatinya.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya malas lalu mulai membaca majalah _fashion_nya. "Haah.. bukan hanya ikut kegiatan klub, rupanya kau kerja _part-time_ juga. Lumayan sibuk nih."

"Aku kerja _part-time_ bukan karena mauku. Kalau nggak begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa membayarmu. Kalau nggak dibayar, kau sama sekali nggak mau datang."

Hankyung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Berharap Heechul mengerti. Ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dirinya. Untuk seorang Kim Heechul yang tidak pernah 'memandang'nya sama sekali.

Heechul tetap saja fokus membaca majalahnya. Seakan kata-kata Hankyung tak berarti apapun untuknya. "Itu sudah resikomu sendiri."

Lenyap sudah _euphoria _dihati Hankyung. Selain mahir membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun membatu dengan kata-kata pedasnya, ternyata ia juga mahir mempermainkan perasaan orang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hankyung menggebrak meja. Bukannya Heechul berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terkenal akan ke-telmi-annya itu? Kenapa _yeoja _berambut _bronze brown _ini tetap tidak mengerti? Apa ia perlu lebih _frontal _lagi dalam mengungkapkan 'maksud' hatinya?

"Pa─padahal aku berpikir ingin bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu Chullie!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "Eh hati-hati dengan lukamu. Ah! _Ne, _kau bintangnya _Aquarius _kan? Disini ditulis, minggu ini bintang _Aquarius _harus hati-hati sama kemungkinan terluka." Sahut Heechul cuek.

Ingin sekali rasanya Hankyung membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang ring basket sekarang juga. Sudah susah payah ia mengungkapkan 'maksud'nya didepan Heechul, tapi responnya sangat mengecewakan. "Sudahlah! Aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan, menatap Hankyung dengan perasaan iba. Simpati sesama _namja._ Setidaknya walau nasib mereka hampir sama, Sungmin tidak pernah sekasar itu padanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hankyung yang beranjak pergi, Heechul menutup majalahnya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Ah Kyuhyun! Apa memang kau mengaku pada Minnie dan dia sama sekali nggak menangkap apa maksudmu?"

Kata-kata Heechul seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Kukira sih memang begitu.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Terbayang respon Sungmin saat ia menyatakan perasaannya ditaman waktu itu.

"_Aku berpikir ingin jadi sosok eomma bagi semua murid."_

_Kalau memang mengerti, tidak mungkin dia masih bisa tertawa sambil ngomong begitu. Tapi.. tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini seperti.._

_seperti.._

_dia mengerti perasaanku…_

_._

_._

_._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang dimana seharusnya Sungmin sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Namun _yeoja _bermata _foxy _itu kini sedang tersenyum lembut menatap _namja _bermata sipit yang duduk diruangannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu akibat keluhan sakit lambung. "Ini. Air dan obat sakit lambungnya." Ujarnya ramah.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu mengangguk pelan dan meraih obat yang diberikan Sungmin kepadanya. "Ah.. _mianhae.. _Aku selalu merepotkan anda."

"Yesung-_ssi _beken sih!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung karena _art voice_nya merupakan guru seni lukis di SM High School. Mengingat suaranya yang begitu indah, agak sulit dipercaya _namja _berambut hitam itu bukanlah guru seni vokal.

Dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah, _appearance-_nya yang _good looking, _statusnya yang _single _dan kemampuannya dibidang tarik suara dan seni lukis yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, membuat Yesung menjadi salah satu guru _namja _yang digandrungi para murid _yeoja _di SM High School. Bisa dikatakan jika Sungmin adalah _Queen_ diantara para guru, Yesung adalah _King_-nya.

Tapi tidak satupun murid-murid SM membentuk YeMin _shipper _seperti halnya beberapa dari mereka membentuk KyuMin _shipper. _Menurut mereka Sungmin adalah milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah milik mereka─para murid _yeoja_ yang memujanya. Melupakan kemungkinan bahwa _namja _bernama Yesung ini menyimpan ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap sang malaikat SM.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan Sungmin. Beken? Itu memang faktanya. Murid _yeoja _manapun pasti akan berpaling padanya. Tapi pesonanya tak begitu berarti dihadapan sang malaikat SM yang malah membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk menaklukkannya.

"Mereka hanya mau memberi kesan baik padaku karena sudah dekat tes akhir semester."

"Tapi, kenapa murid _yeoja _itu membawakan kue untuk hadiah ulang tahun ya." Tukas Sungmin penasaran. Bukannya memberi barang lebih baik untuk hadiah ulang tahun? Kenapa dihari ulang tahunnya Yesung malah 'kebanjiran' hadiah yang berupa makanan?

Yesung meminum obat sakit lambungnya. "Aku sendiri yang bilang sama mereka. Kalau mau memberi hadiah, sekalian saja yang bisa dimakan."

"Wah, wah.. Anda suka makanan yang manis-manis ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyiram tanaman tehnya yang ditanam dipot kecil.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dalam. "_Aniya. _Nggak terlalu suka. Tapi kalau hadiahnya berupa 'barang', pasti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal kan? Sesuatu seperti 'kenangan' atau yang semacamnya. Bagi para murid, _seonsaengnim _adalah figur orang dewasa yang ideal. Pada prinsipnya, mereka itu orang dewasa terdekat yang paham dan nggak akan melukai dirinya. Tapi, itu semua karena pekerjaan kita memang begitu, kalau sampai ada kesalahpahaman dan kita mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari mereka, malahan kita sendiri yang akan dilanda rasa bersalah. Yaah.. Perasaan seperti itu juga.. Akan mereda dengan sendirinya setelah mereka keluar dari sini. Ini cuma perasaan sesaat."

Sungmin memainkan daun-daun teh dihadapannya. Penuturan Yesung yang _frontal _membuat batinnya kini terselip beribu pertanyaan yang tak terbendung.

"_Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!"_

Kalimat sakral baginya itu kini terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Benarkah kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi dua tahun mendatang? Benarkah perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang mudah hilang dengan sendirinya? Lalu apa artinya selama ini?

Keraguan memang mendera hati Sungmin, tapi satu fakta yang tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat.

Kepercayaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sudah mutlak.

"Tapi.. Tapi mungkin ada juga diantara mereka.. yang perasaannya nggak segampang itu mereda." Bantah Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum penuh pengertian. _Awalnya mereka memang terlihat meyakinkan.. tapi ketika mereka keluar dari sini dan melepas seragam mereka, mereka bukanlah orang yang sama seperti orang yang menyatakan cintanya dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kekecewaan seperti yang kurasakan Sungmin. Kisah cinta antara seorang guru dan muridnya bukanlah sebuah kisah cinta yang indah._

"_Ne_. Meski begitu, bukan kewajiban kita, para orang dewasa, untuk terus mengikuti keinginan mereka. Dalam percintaan antara orang dewasa dan anak-anak, sudah pasti pihak orang dewasa yang menanggung resiko terbesar. Mungkin pernyataanku tadi cuma logika orang dewasa yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataannya, masyarakat memang berpandangan demikian. Dalam kasusku aku mengubah perasaan para murid menjadi makanan, dan memakan semuanya sampai habis."

Sungmin membeku. _Benarkah begitu? Apakah aku harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa?_

Melihat Sungmin yang tak bergeming, Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekat pada Sungmin yang kini terdiam menatap tanaman teh dihadapannya dan 'memerangkap' Sungmin dari belakang . Ia tundukkan sedikit wajahnya hingga kini sejajar dengan dengan wajah Sungmin dan berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Indah sekali. Ini tanaman herbal?"

Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya. Berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Yesung membuatnya takut.

"Eh? Ah _ne._" jawabnya canggung.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin. "Bisa dimakan nggak?" tanyanya lagi tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Bisa. Kadang-kadang aku menghidangkannya sebagai teh kepada para murid yang datang kesini."

"Lain kali, aku juga mau mencoba minum."

Sungmin semakin takut. _Tanganmu itu… Jauhkan tanganmu dariku! _"Ba─baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang saja aku buatkan tehnya?"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Sungmin, bukankah lebih baik orang dewasa menjalin hubungan dengan sesama orang dewasa?"

.

.

.

"Kalau dia mengerti apa maksud pernyataanmu itu, pada prinsipnya akan timbul masalah besar. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapinya?" tanya Heechul sembari menekan-nekan tombol _vending machine _dihalaman SM untuk membeli jus. Pulang bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah hal baru baginya sejak Kyuhyun dekat dengan Sungmin. Lagipula, ia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyadarkan sepupunya yang telminya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Hah? Siap untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Heechul menusukkan pipet dikotak jus apelnya. "Sejak dulu, Minnie sering dikerumuni _namja-namja _yang nggak benar dan akhirnya mendapatkan kesulitan karena mereka. Kau sendiri tahu kan? Sampai sekarang juga dia masih sering takut-takut menghadapi _namja_."

"Iya sih. Tapi palingan dia cuma nggak terbiasa saja kan? Eh iya.. dia juga takut sama gelap." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Dasar _pabbo_! Masalahnya bukan soal dia terbiasa atau nggak! Dia takut sama _namja _bukannya tanpa alasan!" Nada Heechul meninggi. Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh? Apa kebodohan Sungmin sudah menular?

"Eh? Kok aku yang kena marah?"

Heechul mendelik pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah tahu itu sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya kan? Minnie itu ya.. dia takut pada _namja _yang menyukainya sebagai _yeoja_! Kalau kau bertindak gegabah, bisa-bisa dia akan menggunakan alasan 'murid dan guru' untuk menghindar darimu! Apa nggak apa-apa tuh kalau sampai begitu?"

Hening.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang Heechul maksud. Jika Sungmin memang mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya, konsekuensinya benar-benar berat. Jika tidak diterima, maka hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Hilang tak berbekas.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa selamanya bertahan disamping Sungmin hanya dengan statusnya sebagai murid. Diterima atau berpisah. Dia siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Asalkan dengan begitu, dia mau melihatku sebagai seorang _namja_. Itu bukan masalah bagiku." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. _Asalkan dengan demikian.. caranya memandangku bisa berubah._

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar risih dengan pendekatan Yesung yang agresif. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kepinggiran pot tanaman tehnya. Sudah 10 menit Yesung tak juga mengubah posisinya, malah berusaha mengajaknya berbasa-basi. Dan sekarang kedua tangan Yesung telah berpindah kemasing-masing lengan Sungmin. "Ah anu.. Ye─yesung-_ssi_. Le─pas.."

Yesung tersenyum seduktif. "Asalkan anda mau janji pergi makan denganku. Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan melepaskan an─."

"_Seonsaeng, _perutku masih sakit nih! Izinkan aku tiduran disini sebentar lagi ya?"

Yesung mendengus kesal dan melepas kedua tangannya dari lengan Sungmin setelah mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari salah satu bilik disudut kanan ruang kesehatan. Sungmin berterimakasih didalam hati pada siapapun yang berada didalam sana.

"Aaah Sungmin-_ssi_, mohon anda pertimbangkan ajakanku tadi ya. Sampai nanti! Terima kasih untuk obat sakit lambungnya." Ujar Yesung sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hm… Guru zaman sekarang juga nggak bisa diremehkan. Sungmin-_ah _tetap beken nih! Maaf ya. Aku ketiduran. Coba tadi aku lebih cepat menolongmu." Ujar seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bilik disudut kanan setelah Yesung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin membalikkan badan kearah suara masih dengan membawa pot tanaman tehnya. "Donghae…"

Donghae tersenyum, mendekat kearah Sungmin. Memegang lengannya lembut untuk memastikan keadaannya. "Eeh? Masih nangis? Padahal sekali saja kau mau beri dia pelajaran, _namja pervert _kayak tadi pasti langsung kapok. Ah… aku juga sama saja, kali ya…"

Sungmin tetap menunduk. Sepertinya kejadian barusan agak sedikit membuatnya _shock_.

"Hng? Sungmin-_ah_, kau bawa a─"

Dengan kehadiran Donghae, Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang. Tanpa terasa pot tanaman yang dicengkeramnya pun lolos dan dengan manis menimpa kedua kaki Donghae.

BUUGH!

.

.

.

"Hai!" Sapa Donghae dengan getir pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul─yang ditemuinya dipintu gerbang SM, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit dikedua kakinya akibat kecerobohan Sungmin. Bisa sampai disini saja itu karena Sungmin yang notabene tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya, memapah dengan susah payah.

"Kau macam-macam lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Sedikit saja ditinggal, Donghae selalu punya kesempatan mendekati Sungmin.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Lihat baik-baik dong! Dia luka kan. Dasar _pabbo_!"

Sungmin menunduk seakan tidak ingin melihat mata _onyx _Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan keraguan pekat melalui matanya. "A─anu.. Donghae luka gara-gara aku.. Makanya.. Makanya sekarang aku akan mengantarkannya pulang.. sampai kerumah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit melihat sang malaikat mulai menghindarinya. Apa harus ditarik kembali kata-katanya yang kemarin? Jujur saja. Kyuhyun tidak tenang jika seperti ini. Menjauh dari sang malaikat itu seperti merusak sistem otaknya.

"Kyuhyun, kau juga pergi sana!" perintah Heechul.

Donghae kaget. Apa tidak bisa Heechul membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Sungmin? Kenapa selalu KyuHaeMin? "Haah?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengaan cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk berada didekat Kyuhyun sekarang. Banyak yang harus dipikirkannya. Perasaannya. Kata-Kata Yesung. "Eh? Nggak usah deh. Kami akan naik taksi saja."

"_ANDWAE_! Dia itu kan _pervert. _Kalau sampai kalian berduaan saja, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu." Heechul bersikeras. Dibaliknya ia menyimpan maksud tersembunyi. Membantu Kyuhyun mendapatkan kepastian.

"Ta─tapi.."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae yang dari tadi dipapah Sungmin. "Aku juga pergi deh. _Seonsaeng _pasti kerepotan kalau harus menyangga badan sebesar ini sendirian." Kyuhyun merubah suaranya menjadi dingin dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Nada yang jarang digunakannya jika berbicara dengan Sungmin. "Atau malah anda yang akan kerepotan kalau aku ikut?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat. Sepertinya situasi tidak mendukung niatnya. "Ng─nggak kok."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didepan gedung apartemen Donghae. Selama Sungmin bertransaksi dengan supir taksi, Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya memasang ekspresi datar selama diperjalanan. Sungmin pun tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, ia terlihat malu berada didekat Kyuhyun.

"_Ya, _Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kalian berdua."

"Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Sungmin menyadari perasaanku padanya."

"Lamban amat! Terus? Terus? Apa jawabannya?"

"Masih belum."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Sungmin mendekat. Dan suasana canggung itu menyeruak lagi diantara mereka bertiga. Donghae benar-benar jengah melihatnya. Jadi seperti ini respon Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sebagai _namja_? Aneh rasanya melihat si _yeoja _yang ramah dan cukup banyak bicara itu kini hanya diam dan menunduk. Seperti ada yang hilang.

"Heeh?" seru Donghae kaget setelah mereka bertiga melangkah masuk kedalam _lift._

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Nggak. Tadi pagi _lift _ini rusak. Aku sampai terjebak didalamnya lho! Memangnya sekarang sudah baik lagi ya."

"Nggak ada pemberitahuan rusak tuh." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan gugup.

"Lantai 10."

Setelah pintu _lift _tertutup, tidak sampai 5 menit, _lift _itu berbunyi dan mendadak berhenti. Lampu didalam _lift _itu mati, membuat keadaan semakin keruh karena gelap dan kehebohan Donghae.

"EEH?" pekik Donghae kaget.

"Ah, berhenti." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa emosi apapun yang bisa ditangkap dari suara _husky_nya.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Sungmin histeris.

Donghae menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil. "Gelap! Gelap! Gelaap! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Buka pintunya! Buka pintunyaaa!"

"Donghae, berisik ah! Percuma saja. Pintunya sudah nggak bisa dibuka. Benar-benar deh." Dengan ganas, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari _handphone _sebagai penerangan lalu ia meraba-raba dengan penerangan yang minim ke dinding _lift. _Mencari nomor telepon bantuan.

"Kami terkurung di _lift _nomor 3. Bisa minta tolong cari bantuan untuk mengeluarkan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun pada petugas melalui _handphone_nya. Setelah diam beberapa saat pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan jawaban petugas itu, nada suaranya meninggi. "Gara-gara pengurus _pabbo _seperti kau tahu! Pokoknya.. ada _yeoja _diantara kami. Jadi tolong anda bantu agar kami bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya."

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang dari tadi tak bergeming dipojok _lift _dengan tatapan khawatir. _Sungmin trauma pada tempat gelap. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan._

"Sungmin-_ah_?" panggil Donghae pelan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia berjalan mendekat, ingin menarik Sungmin kepelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar. "_ANDWAE_! Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh! Jangaaan.. Ak─aku kan nggak berbuat apa-apa. Ke─kenapa aku nggak dibiarkan sendirian saja."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae menuntut penjelasan. "_Ya_, dia sudah lepas kendali tuh! Memangnya hari ini ada kejadian apa?"

"Dia dilecehkan oleh sesama rekan guru."

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya ketangannya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kenapa mereka semua.. nggak pernah memperlakukanku seperti layaknya seorang _seonsaeng_. Padahal.. Padahal aku kan sudah dewasa.."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam diam. _Ini.. sepetinya dia sudah merasa terpojok. Kalau terus begini dia akan benar-benar hancur._

"Sungmin-_ah_! Kendalikan dirimu!" bujuk Donghae.

"Tidak.. Hen─hentikan.. jangan pukul! Ku.. mohon.. Ke.. napa.. Kenapa.. Kan.. Kan nggak perlu memukul segala.."

Kata-kata Heechul tadi siang berputar dalam otak Kyuhyun.

'_Sejak dulu, Minnie sering dikerumuni namja-namja yang nggak benar dan akhirnya mendapat kesulitan karena mereka. Dia takut pada namja yang menyukainya sebagai seorang yeoja!'_

Mata _onyx _nya menatap lekat-lekat sosok Sungmin yang masih saja menangis sembari melindungi wajah dengan lengannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan. Seolah-olah ada yang bisa menyakitinya kapan saja. _Apa bagi Sungmin, yang namanya 'namja' itu hanya sosok yang ditakuti karena selalu bersikap kasar? Dia takut pada semua namja, kecuali untuk namja yang satu itu. Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu selalu mendapatkan pengecualian._

"Sungmin-_ah_. Dengarkan. Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa."

"_SHIREO_! Sana pergi!"

"_Nan neol johahae_. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melukaimu. Aku nggak sanggup melukaimu! Percayalah!"

_Aku harus bagaimana Sungmin? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Apa yang kulakukan dipantai itu masih kurang? Apa kali ini aku harus membayarnya dengan menjadi 'murid' mu untuk selamanya? _"Mungkin Donghae memang seperti itu. Tapi saya sama sekali nggak berpikir apa-apa tentang anda." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Wajahnya dingin sama seperti Cho Kyuhyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun bingung. Apalagi yang direncanakan Kyuhyun? "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Saya nggak tahu apa yang anda dengan dan bagaimana anda bisa salah paham. Tapi saya nggak berminat pada anda. Tepatnya, minatku pada anda sudah hilang."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau ngomong apa? Hentikan sandiwara konyolmu itu! Jangan libatkan di─"

"Kalau mau jujur, seandainya anda memang benar-benar sudah dewasa.. mungkin saja apa yang saya ucapkan akan sangat jauh berbeda. Anda selalu saja menangis. Sama sekali nggak ada kemajuan sedikitpun."

"KYUHYUN-_AH_!

"Saya nggak berbeda dengan murid _namja _lain yang pada penasaran pada anda. Jarang-jarang ada guru perawat yang semuda dan secantik anda. Jadi nggak aneh kan kalau untuk sesaat kami jadi pengagum anda. Tapi perasaan itu cepat memudar. Lalu.. Peran saya sebagai _bodyguard_ anda itu pun.. nggak lebih karena saya nggak tahan melihat anda yang sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan."

"Kyu─"

"Saya cuma berbaik hati. Itu saja. Bagaimanapun juga.. saya kan hanya murid." Ucap Kyuhyun _final. Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai ganti kepercayaannya padaku sebagai murid dan pengakuan cintaku yang sekali seumur hidup.. Sungmin berhenti gemetaran._

_5 menit kemudian, kami berhasil keluar dari lift yang menyesakkan. Dan sepatah katapun sama sekali tak terucap dari bibir plumpnya. Apakah dia membenciku? Aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup bagiku._

.

.

.

Donghae menyusuri koridor SM dengan terburu-buru, berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan jauh dihadapannya seraya membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Gimana nih? Posisimu malah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Biarpun maksudmu baik dan kau melakukannya demi Sungmin-_ah_, tapi itu kan sudah kelewatan." Ujarnya setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tatap wajah _stoic _itu. Dari pengalamannya yang sudah melihat wajah itu ratusan kali, ia berani bertaruh kali ini wajah itu terlihat berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari pancaran matanya. Membuat Donghae sedikit bersimpati.

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

"_Ya_, jadi kau sudah menyerah soal Sungmin-_ah_?"

Hening. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Donghae tidak ada.

"Jangan membahas lagi soal tes dong! Kan tes nya sudah selesai." Rajuk Donghae. Ia begini kan karena ia peduli pada Kyuhyun, tapi responnya sama sekali tidak menarik.

"AAH.. BERIIISSIIIK! Aku bukannya menyerah kok. Aku cuma ingin semuanya berjalan perlahan. Tindakan gegabah nggak akan mungkin bisa mempan padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Padahal _start line-_mu di _minus point_ lho! Akan butuh banyak waktu sebelum dia bisa kembali mempercayaimu."

"_Namja _itu perlu waktu 5 tahun lebih sebelum berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Nggak peduli harus makan waktu berapa tahun pun, aku akan mencoba untuk meraihnya."

"Ternyata tipe _defense _itu memang sulit."

"Haah?"

"Bukan hanya canggung, tapi juga selalu kalah. Meski begitu, mereka nggak pernah mau membuang satu pun pertandingan. Tapi, selagi kau berlambat-lambat begitu, ada kemungkinan aku akan membawa Sungmin-_ah_ pergi lho! Beda denganmu aku ini tipe _offense_."

"Aku akan menghentikanmu dengan segenap tenaga."

Mendekat keruang kesehatan, telinga mereka kini dipenuhi oleh melodi yang mengalun lembut dari ruang kesehatan. Yang mampu menyebarkan rasa tenang pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Bunyi orgel?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Kyuhyun menajamkan telinganya. "Ini _limelight_." Jawabnya pasti.

.

.

.

Hyoyeon tersenyum girang saat Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah orgel padanya. Bunyi orgel ini benar-benar indah."Ahaha! Orgel ini imut banget! Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padamu?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Mungkin ini pemberian seseorang yang.. sangat menghargaiku."

"Kok 'mungkin' sih?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Aku masih belum pasti apakah orang itu memang memberikan ini untukku. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi menanyakannya."

SRAAK!

Seorang _yeoja _menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cepat lalu menunduk sopan pada Sungmin.

"Hyoyeon! _Mian _lama menunggu!" serunya.

Hyoyeon melangkah keluar dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Temanku sudah datang nih! Aku pergi dulu Minnie!"

"Pulangnya hati-hati ya. Kapan-kapan, main-mainlah lagi."

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Ia tatap orgel itu dengan penuh sayang. Senyuman tulus terlukis diwajah _aegyo_nya. Ia harus segera mencari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ah.. apa orgel ini boleh untukku? Imut banget nih. Aku jadi suka." Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ke..napa? Padahal.. aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam."

"Kau itu.. setiap kali berpura-pura, kau selau pakai kata 'saya'."

"HAH?"

"Setiap kali mengatakan apa yang benar-benar dari hatimu, kau selalu pakai 'aku'. Ternyata kau sendiri nggak sadar ya?"

Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu? "_Mianhae.. _ternyata aku punya kebiasaan seperti itu ya.."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu terpana. "_Mianhae _Kyuhyun.. Aku membuatmu harus menanggung banyak peran yang nggak mengenakkan. Orgel ini boleh untukku? Aku akan merawatnya baik-baik.. sebagaimana kau selalu menjagaku selama ini."

_Ada satu firasat.. rasanya, permohonan ini akan bisa jadi nyata.._

_Dilangit yang awalnya gelap gulita, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat kilauan sebuah bintang nan mungil…_

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

Bae Su Ji | Suzy [miss A] as yeoja 17 years old

Seo Joon [OC] as Suzy's friend

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

**.**

**Summary :**

Akhirnya, **Sungmin** mulai menyadari perasaan **Kyuhyun**. Hubungan keduanya pun maju ke babak baru. Namun, **Yesung**, seorang guru yang sangat populer di kalangan murid _yeoja_, sedang gencar mendekati Sungmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun menghadapi pendekatan Yesung yang sangat agresif itu?

.

**Background Music :** **TVXQ! (****東方神起****) - Before You Go**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Musim panas mulai menampakkan kehadirannya di negara yang umum disebut negeri Ginseng tersebut. Sebagian besar bunga _lily_bunga yang tumbuh pada musim semi─mulai berguguran menyambut sang matahari musim panas. Suhu yang awalnya hanya berkisar mulai dari 10-20 derajat celcius, kini mulai meningkat menjadi 25-30 derajat celcius, membuat para penduduk terutama para _yeoja-yeoja _remaja mulai beralih dari _sweater _ke pakaian yang lebih tipis dan terbuka.

Disebuah kamar yang kental akan nuansa _pink _dan Paris─tepatnya disebuah _single bed _berwarna merah yang bersebelahan dengan _queen size bed _berkelambu dengan perpaduan warna putih dan _soft pink_, seorang _yeoja _hanya dengan memakai _tanktop _dan _hotpants _tertidur dengan gelisah. Kulit putihnya berkilap karena peluh.

Ingin sekali ia bangun dan menurunkan suhu _AC _dikamar itu, tapi sepasang tangan menahannya dengan erat. Si pemilik tangan─yang kita kenal bernama Lee Sungmin─malah mengeratkan pelukannya kelengan Heechul dengan damai. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut piyama berkain satin dengan celana panjang, belum lagi ditambah selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya.

Heechul benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan suhu yang panas─karena Sungmin memaksa menaikkan suhu _AC_-nya karena dia kedinginan, _single bed _yang normalnya ditempati oleh satu orang kini malah ditempati 3 orang (read: Heechul, Sungmin dan _pink bunny doll_nya yang super besar) dan seakan melengkapi penderitaannya malam itu, Sungmin memeluk erat lengannya─seakan takut lepas─yang berhasil membuatnya beberapa kali kram. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari dan berteriak dengan kesal. "PANAAAAS!"

Membuat si _yeoja _disebelahnya membuka mata perlahan dan hanya memasang tampang bingung melihat keganasan Heechul dipagi buta.

.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibir melihat Heechul yang berjalan didepannya. Tampaknya ia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi. "Habisnya.. Chullie sendiri yang salah kok. Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau, tapi tadi malam kau nekat mau nonton _Silent Hill_. Aku benar-benar takut."

Heechul berbalik dan mendelik pada Sungmin. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke SM _High School. _"Biar begitu, kau kan nggak harus naik ke tempat tidurku segala. Apalagi kita tidur sekamar."

"Chullie sih.. masa suhu _AC_-nya lama-lama makin diturunkan. Aku kan jadi kedinginan. Aku jadi mimpi dikejar-kejar _ahjeosshi _yang pegang kapak berlumuran darah di padang es Siberia." Balas Sungmin sambil mencontohkan ekspresi kedinginannya yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu dimata Heechul.

"Kalau terus begitu, sudah pasti kau bakal mati beku setiap _winter _tiba."

Sungmin tersenyum ceria. "Nggak akan deh. Kan ada Chullie. Hihihi!"

"_Andwae_! Kaki Minnie selalu saja dingin."

"Pagi-pagi begini anda sudah bersemangat sekali ya _seonsaeng. Annyeong haseyo._"

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dingin. Tak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajah _stoic_nya. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat mata _onyx-_nya dipagi hari begini, sudah bisa membuat Sungmin mengembangkan senyum indahnya. "_Annyeong _Kyu." Sapanya ramah.

Dengan cuek, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin seraya memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya. "Sampai nanti. Hari ini aku dapat giliran piket." Ujarnya dingin.

Setelah Kyuhyun sudah cukup jauh, Heechul berkomentar. "Sikapnya masih nggak berubah juga. Mukanya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Minnie, apa dia benar-benar sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Eh? N─_ne_." jawab Sungmin canggung. Ia tatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan ambigu. _Setelah dia bilang suka.. Hanya karena itu, tidak berarti bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah berubah.._

"Terus.. Kau memberikan jawaban apa padanya? Apa jawabannya?"

Pertanyaan Heechul sontak membuat Sungmin membatu. Jawabannya sama sekali belum terpikirkan olehnya.

.

.

.

"'Aku akan merawat orgel ini baik-baik.' Begitulah jawabannya." Ujar Kyuhyun datar pada Donghae yang menghampirinya sampai ke kelasnya. Sepertinya _namja _ini benar-benar niat untuk mencari tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun semalam.

"Apaan tuh? Teka-teki? Aku nggak ngerti deh! Atau ada episode rahasia antara kalian berdua? Atau aku yang terlalu _pabbo _sehingga nggak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Donghae hanya dibalas senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Donghae. "Dua-duanya."

"Tapi itu artinya dia hanya menerima perasaanmu saja kan?" tanya Donghae lagi. Jawaban Kyuhyun barusan sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mengerjakan soal matematikanya dan menopang dagunya. "Yaaah. Akan kuberitahu lanjutan jawabannya. Dia bilang, '_Aku akan merawat orgel ini baik-baik. Tapi sekarang ini aku masih belum bisa melihatmu dengan cara seperti itu. Makanya, tunggulah jawabannya sebentar lagi. Aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik, baru memberikan jawabannya_.'"

Donghae mengangguk-angguk senang. Senyum dengan sempurna mengembang diwajahnya. Entah kenapa melihat perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah tersampaikan membuatnya lega. "Oooh.. Begitu.. Kupikir kau gagal lagi karena sikapmu sama sekali nggak berubah."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bakalan repot kalau kau terus menempel padanya. Begitu-begitu juga, dia itu guru, juga orang dewasa, dia pasti punya kesulitan tersendiri."

Donghae membayangkan sosok Sungmin dalam pikirannya. Dari wajahnya saja sudah tidak tampak dewasa, apalagi sifatnya. Kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh. "_Ne, ne_. Mananya orang itu yang 'dewasa' ya. Tapi itulah dinding penghalang kita yang paling besar. Sekaligus 'musuh' yang paling menyebalkan itu.. '_namja _dewasa'."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan melangkah keluar kelas. _Soal itu.. Tidak usah dibilang aku juga sudah tahu. _"Aku akan meletakkan buku absen di ruang guru."

.

.

.

DRAAK! ZUUNG…

Sungmin panik didepan mesin fotokopi─yang terdapat diruang guru─yang kini mengeluarkan suara tak jelas akibat kecerobohannya. Ia melihat kekanan kekiri, berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang melihat 'kejahatannya' yang sudah kedelapan kalinya ini. _Ada apa sih dengan mesin fotokopi ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersahabat denganku, _batin Sungmin polos. Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah seribu, ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Yesung berdiri dibelakangnya sambil merokok dengan santai. "Ye─yesung-_ssi_? Hng? Nggak ada apa-apa."

Yesung melangkah mendekat ke mesin fotokopi. "Ada kertas yang nyangkut ya. Kalau cuma begini sih, sebentar juga sudah baik lagi."

"Be─begitulah. Bukan masalah besar kok. A─aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri." Ucap Sungmin dengan terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar jengah berada didekat Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. "Sungmin-_ah_. Anda nggak perlu terlalu menjaga jarak begitu. Sikapmu yang begitu membuatku _shock_."

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. "Mi─_mianhae_! Sikapku seperti ini bukan karena anda.. Tapi aku sendiri yang.. Aku sendiri yang aneh! _Mianhae_!"

"Kalau begitu.. kapan-kapan kita pergi makan sama-sama ya."

"_Ne._" Jawab Sungmin refleks. _Eh? Ottokhae..Maksudku bukan itu.._

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Janji lho ya."

"A─anu.." Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuh Sungmin dari belakang hingga menjauh dari Yesung. Sungmin menoleh. _Kyu?_

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dengan bahasa tubuh yang kental akan rasa posesifnya terhadap Sungmin. "Bukannya merokok disamping seorang _yeoja _itu tandanya bahwa anda sudah… bersikap kurang sopan?"

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. Sama sekali tidak ciut setelah di_deathglare _Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae. _Tapi, kau sendiri juga nggak jujur. Kenapa kau nggak terus terang saja bilang 'Jangan dekat-dekat guruku'?"

Pipi Sungmin merona merah atas sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Ia tatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini kesal pertanda ia benar-benar merasa terganggu karena sikap agresif Yesung terhadap dirinya. _Sebelumnya.. aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perlakuan yang istimewa setiap kali Kyuhyun menolongku seperti ini.. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda? Apa ini karena cara pandangku yang sudah berbeda?_

"Yesung _seonsaengnim_! Tolong keruang klub sebentar dong! Anak-anak kelas satu pada ribut tuh!" omel Suzy yang baru masuk keruang guru.

Yesung mengangguk dan balik menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Nah Kyuhyun, tolong kau perbaiki mesin fotokopinya ya. Sungmin, jangan lupa janji anda yang barusan."

Setelah Yesung pergi, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Suasana canggung menyeruak dengan cepat saat mereka tinggal berdua. Kyuhyun mulai memperbaiki mesin fotokopi itu dalam diam.

"Hahaha! Tadi kami cuma ngobrol bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali para guru pergi bersama." Ucap Sungmin refleks. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan maksud kata-kata Yesung tadi. Mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak salah paham.

"Mesin fotokopinya bisa betul lagi nggak?" sambung Sungmin lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Nggak apa-apa. Masalahnya cuma karena ada kertas nyangkut." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin,

"Ah _gomawo. _Aku tertolong sekali karenamu." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"…"

Keheningan diantara mereka dengan mudah tercipta akibat sikap dingin Kyuhyun. Membuat sang malaikat bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _Apa Kyu sedang bad mood?_

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang terletak disamping studio tari itu kini dipenuhi berbagai murid _yeoja _dari kelas satu dan dua. Ruangan yang ramai itu adalah ruang klub lukis dan bisa dipastikan para _yeoja _yang ramai itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _fans _dari Yesung yang berkedok sebagai anggota klub melukis. _Yeoja-yeoja _yang berkumpul disuatu titik bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan karena mereka berpotensi menghancurkan ruang klub itu karena gemas melihat Yesung─yang menjadi alasan utama mereka datang─tidak berada ditempat atau sekedar mengawasi kegiatan melukis mereka.

Mendadak situasi panas itu kembali tenang saat Yesung memasuki ruangan itu seraya melemparkan senyum manis kepada mereka bersama dengan Suzy dibelakangnya.

Bae Su Ji atau yang dikenal sebagai Suzy memang murid _yeoja _yang paling dekat dengan Yesung sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua di klub tersebut. Tapi para _fans _sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya karena Suzy masuk klub tersebut memang murni karena bakat melukisnya. Bukan karena ingin mendekati Yesung sehingga mereka bisa tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan _yeojachingu-_mu yang kemarin itu? Anda pernah bilang, anda sedang lengket-lengketnya dengan pacar anda yang perawat itu." tanya Suzy setelah situasi mereda dan semuanya kembali ke lukisan masing-masing.

"Ooh kami sudah pisah." Jawab Yesung santai.

"_Jinjja_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Seo Joon─teman sekelas Suzy─dengan antusias.

"Aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan setiap detilnya pada kalian. Sudah, sana! Cepat suruh tanganmu kerja lagi!"

Suzy menyapukan warna merah dilukisan abstraknya yang hampir selesai. "Tentu saja ada. Tahun ini, banyak sekali anak kelas satu yang masuk karena mengincar anda. Akibatnya, anggota baru tahun ini, sama sekali nggak punya kemauan. Andalah yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kok aku yang disalahkan? Dari pertama juga aku nggak bakalan melirik bocah ingusan seperti kalian."

"Tapi Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ masuk kedalam target anda." Sahut Suzy cuek.

Seo Joon membulatkan matanya kaget. "Eh? Minnie? _Seonsaeng_! Apa benar?"

Yesung mendelik tajam pada Suzy. "_Ya_! Bae Su Ji.. kau ini.."

"Jangan tebar rayuan gombal diruang guru, _seonsaeng_. Sungmin _seonsaengnim _itu tingkat kesulitannya tinggi lho!"

"Karena dia punya anjing penjaga?" tanya Yesung datar.

Suzy mengangguk. "Wah rupanya _seonsaeng _sudah tahu ya. Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI. Biarpun anak bermasalah, tetapi prestasinya selalu top, ditambah lagi kepopulerannya yang semakin menanjak. Dia juga populer di antara _sunbae _yang mau ujian. Lee Donghae, si _point getter _basket _J-School_. _Namja _yang gosipnya sangat _playboy, _tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai melepaskan kebiasaannya itu. Merekalah dua ekor anjing penjaga Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Tampang mereka berdua keren, badannya tinggi. Faktor itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat _namja-namja _yang lain mengurungkan niat mereka mengincar Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Memang sih _seonsaeng _lumayan populer. Tapi selain itu, _seonsaeng _nggak punya sisi positif apa-apa. Nggak heran kalau nanti akhirnya _seonsaeng _bakalan dikalahkan sama yang lebih muda."

DUGH!

Yesung menjitak kepala Suzy dengan cukup keras. "Ngobrolnya sudah cukup."

Suzy mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban tangan ringan Yesung. "Dasar guru sadis! _Seonsaeng_, anda benar-benar merasa akan bisa menang? Lawannya 2 orang itu lho!"

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan dan melangkah keluar ruangan. "Mereka cuma anak-anak kan?"

.

.

.

Seorang _namja _tampan bernama Tan Hankyung benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, memakai _headband _berwarna putih dan parahnya lagi kini sedang menggunakan apron berenda berwarna _soft pink _dengan gambar hati berwarna merah yang besar didadanya─hasil mencuri apron satu-satunya milik _eomma_nya, ia sedang bergulat dengan sebuah wortel dihadapannya.

Wortel itu juga tak kalah mengenaskan dari keadaan lawannya─Hankyung. Wortel itu terpotong─atau bisa disebut terpatahkan menjadi bentuk yang sama sekali tidak menarik─karena usaha seorang Tan Hankyung memotongnya dengan pisau tumpul. Warna merah sedikit menghiasi wortel itu yang berasal dari jari-jari Hankyung yang entah sudah berapa kalinya teriris secara tidak sengaja.

Hankyung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau tersebut dan menatapnya dengan pedih─akibat beberapa irisan ditangannya. "APAAN NIH? Kok pisau ini sama sekali nggak bisa memotong sayuran sih! Kenapa yang dipotong malah jari-jari tangan melulu? Sudah 3 kali jariku habis dipotongnya!" kata Hankyung geram lalu ia menatap kesal pada si pemilik pisau yang malah asik baring-baring sambil membaca buku hukumnya. "_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun! Bantu-bantu sedikit dong!"

Kyuhyun malah membalik halaman bukunya dan bergumam. "Kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin makan."

Hankyung memasang tampang mengenaskan pada Kyuhyun. "Lapeeer! Habisnya, diapartemenmu ini sama sekali nggak ada secuil pun makanan!"

Kyuhyun melirik Hankyung sekilas. "_Namja _pakai apron renda bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Aku juga nggak punya uang." Ujarnya datar.

"Kalau kau nggak mau bantu, aku bakalan _naked _dan cuma pakai apron ini saja!" ancam Hankyung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ancaman macam apa tuh."

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua dan mengambil _handphone_nya. "Minta saja orang yang pandai masak untuk datang dan memasak buat kita. Asal kita bilang Kyuhyun-_ah _pingsan karena kurang gizi, dia pasti akan kemari."

Tatapan kemarahan Hankyung berganti menjadi tatapan cemas. Masalahnya yang dibicarakan Donghae ini Sungmin, sepupunya si _Cinderella _sangar. Yang bisa mengancam keselamatan hidupnya kalau sampai ketahuan. "Kalau sampai ketahuan, apa kita nggak bakalan diamuk?"

Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya santai. "Jangan takut. Ini kan soal Sungmin-_ah_. Dia hanya akan berkomentar dengan wajah polosnya, 'Waduh.. kalian ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan' lalu dia akan memaafkan kita."

Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang posisi _namja _keren─tentu saja apron berenda konyolnya sudah dilepas. "Apa iya…"

TOK TOK TOK!

Donghae berdecak senang dan segera membuka pintu. "Ah tuh dia datang!"

"KYU! _GWAENCHANHA_?" pekik Sungmin begitu ia melangkah masuk keapartemen Kyuhyun dengan nafas menderu seperti orang yang baru saja berlari ribuan meter.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" sambut Donghae senang.

"Makanaaan!" seru Hankyung.

Tapi kesenangan mereka berumur pendek saat melihat tampilan Sungmin saat ini. Wajahnya yang basah akibat keringat, nafasnya yang menderu, lengannya lecet seperti baru terjatuh dijalan dan rok panjangnya yang tertutup debu dan sedikit sobek dibagian lututnya.

"Ah.. aku.. hosh.. beberapa kali jatuh tersandung ditengah jalan. Tapi kalian nggak usah khawatir hosh.. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Detik itu juga kabut kecemasan muncul dikepala Donghae dan Hankyung. Bagaimana jadinya kalau nanti mereka bilang cuma bercanda? Bisa berakhir dengan tragis ditangan Kim Heechul.

Hankyung melirik Donghae. Dan tanpa kata-kata mereka mulai merencanakan rencana setan untuk menutupi kebohongan ini dari Sungmin.

"Daripada memikirkan soal aku, bagaimana dengan Kyu? Dia baik-baik saja?" ujar Sungmin setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah? Aku? Kalian benar-benar memanggil _seonsaeng _kemari? Yang benar saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin disana.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun langsung melirik kedalam ruangan. "Eh? Eh? Kyu bisa bangun tuh! Berarti dia nggak apa-apa."

Donghae menepuk pundak Hankyung. "Laksanakan, Hankyung!" perintahnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_! Ada kecoak didekatmu!"

"EH? KYAA! Huwaaa! Ambilkan! Ambilkan!"

Bagai pengawal yang patuh, Hankyung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bingung. "_Mianhae _Kyuhyun." Gumamnya pelan seraya terus mendekat.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan. "Tu─tunggu dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"_Mianhae _Kyuhyun. _Mian._" Gumamnya lagi dan ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

DUAGH!

Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. "Ah.. sudah nggak ada tuh. Kecoaknya sudah pergi keluar."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Benar sudah tidak ada?" Lalu ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terkapar dilantai. "KYU! KYU! _Gwaenchanha_? Kenapa kok kepalamu benjol?"

"Pasti karena kepalanya kejeduk kursi waktu dia pingsan. Dia cuma kurang gizi saja kok." Jawab Hankyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Asalkan makan sesuatu, pasti cepat sembuh." Timpal Donghae.

Hankyung mengangguk cepat. "Benar! Benar sekali! Minnie, perutku sudah keroncongan nih!"

"Aku sudah melihat semua sandiwara kalian."

Hankyung dan Donghae sontak menelan _saliva_nya saat mendengar suara barusan. Suara yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Kim Heechul. Lalu dengan takut-takut mereka menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Heechul yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap mereka seolah bisa melemparkan mereka berdua kelaut saat itu juga. "Biarpun kalian bisa menipu Minnie, kalian nggak mungkin bisa menipuku."

.

"Kalau memang lapar, bilang saja dari awal kalau kalian lapar." Omel Sungmin sambil meletakkan piring diatas meja untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Ia tatap mereka berempat yang masih sibuk makan, terutama Hankyung dan Donghae yang makan dengan cepat seolah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"_Mianhae_." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bukannya mereka hanya memperalatmu saja?" komentar Heechul.

Donghae mengangkat mangkuk nasinya. "Aku sudah menyesali perbuatanku lho! Sungmin-_ah_, nasinya tambah lagi."

"Hahu huha! Hahu huha! (Aku juga! Aku juga!) Hihi hrohehya hahih haha hahi hah? (Minnie, kroketnya masih ada lagi nggak?" ujar Hankyung tidak jelas dengan mulut yang penuh kroket.

"Kalian semua memang keterlaluan! Aku minta tambah sup misonya lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul menyumpitkan daging kemulutnya. "Benar-benar deh. Minnie bukan juru masak pribadi kalian tahu! Minnie! Dagingnya sudah habis nih!"

Merasa tidak direspon, akhirnya mereka berempat menoleh pada Sungmin. "_Seonsaeng_ / Minnie / Sungmin-_ah_! Sudah bisa nambah lagi belum?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Sungmin mendelik kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke dapur. _Kalian menyebalkan! Kalian sama sekali tidak menyesal._ _Huh._

.

Akhirnya kerja keras Sungmin memasak untuk keempat orang yang tidak henti-hentinya makan pun selesai. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya kelantai karena lelah mengingat tidak adanya sofa di apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia hapus keringatnya perlahan dan memandang meja makan yang kini dipenuhi piring-piring kotor. _Selesai juga.. Kupikir aku harus terus masak sampai mati.._

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang kelelahan dan dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan dimeja makan. "_Mian. _Biar kami yang membereskan semuanya. _Seonsaeng _beristirahat saja dulu."

"Perutku kenyaaang!" gumam Hankyung yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bangkit karena kekenyangan.

DUGH!

Kyuhyun menendang kepalanya dengan ganas. Ia kesal melihat Hankyung yang tidak mau membantunya ditambah lagi dendam pribadinya atas penganiayaan yang diterimanya beberapa jam yang lalu. "_Ya_! Hankyung! Kau juga ikut bantu!"

"Ditendang _namja _sama sekali nggak bikin aku senang." Gumam Hankyung pelan dan masih tak bergeming dari posisinya semula.

"Jangan bercanda terus. _Kajja, _cepat bangun!" Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya kearah dua tersangka lainnya─Donghae dan Heechul─yang malah mengerubungi (?) TV dan DVD─yang dititipkan Hankyung beberapa hari yang lalu. "_Ya_! Donghae! Kau juga lagi apa disana?"

Donghae mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang memegang beberapa kaset. "Kyuhyun-_ah, _dulu kau bilang mau menjual TV dan DVD-nya. Tapi nyatanya kau sendiri punya banyak sekali kaset film."

"Jangan-jangan semuanya film _yadong_." Timpal Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Jangan ngoceh terus! Cepat bereskan!"

"Tapi hobimu sama sekali nggak menarik." Komentar Donghae setelah melongo ke kotak dimana kaset-kaset koleksi Kyuhyun disimpan.

"Sepertinya semua koleksimu ini sama sekali nggak ada cerita cintanya." Tambah Heechul.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bak cuci piring dan mulai mencuci. Ia benar-benar gerah melihat kehidupan pribadinya diacak-acak oleh kedua orang itu. "Aku membeli film-film yang dulu kusukai ditempat Hankyung. Rumahnya kan toko elektronik."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci Kyuhyun. "Kelihatannya memang banyak sekali. Di luar dugaan ya." Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Kau nggak menyimpan film-film horor kan?"

Kyuhyun memberikan piringnya ke Sungmin. "Nggak sih. _Seonsaeng _ingin nonton film horor?" tanyanya polos.

Sungmin langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya. Merutuki ketidakpekaan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya yang benar-benar penakut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Soal yang hari ini. Aku sudah membuat anda terlibat kesulitan. Ternyata aku nggak ada bedanya sama anak-anak lain yang bermanja-manja pada anda. Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tertunduk.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tulus mengembang sempurna diwajah _aegyo_nya. "_Aniya_. Aku malahan senang karena kalian mengandalkanku. Lagipula, hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapmu itu. Syukurlah kita bisa ngomong lagi seperti biasa. Tadinya, aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan ada sikapku yang sudah membuatmu marah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan balik memandang Sungmin. "Eh? Bukan kok. Kalau itu sih.. Kalau itu sih.."

"'Itu sih'?"

"Aku marah bukan pada _seonsaeng_." Lanjut Kyuhyun. _Tapi pada diriku sendiri.._

Tiba-tiba jarak mereka diperluas oleh sepasang tangan Donghae. "Jangan masuk dalam dunia kalian sendiri dong!" Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum jahil. "Jangan main curang ya."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya siapa yang menentukan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang lebih memilih melakukan pendekatan dengan cara-cara cabulmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkartis.

"Kalau aku sih, nggak masalah. Memang kepribadianku seperti ini. Kalau kau melakukannya, sama sekali nggak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja." Balas Donghae santai.

.

Sementara mereka berdua sedang asik berdebat tidak jelas, Heechul dengan santai menggeledah dan menemukan sebuah kantong kertas. "_Ya_, kaset yang ada dalam kantong kertas ini isinya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah.. itu kaset yang dibawa Hankyung kemari." Jawab Kyuhyun dari dapur membuat si lawan debatnya─Donghae─kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Kalau nggak salah, didalamnya ada 'Terminator'." Gumam Hankyung setengah sadar masih dengan posisi tadi.

"Aku belum pernah nonton. Aku nonton disini ya." Jawab Heechul riang.

Semenit kemudian setelah Heechul menjawab, Hankyung membelalakkan matanya. Ia baru ingat kaset dikantong kertas itu berisi video _yadong _antara guru perawat dan muridnya yang ia carikan untuk Kyuhyun. "CHULLIE-_YA_! _STOP_!"

Larangan Hankyung terlambat. Heechul sudah menekan tombol _play _dan sedetik kemudian _scene _nista itu sudah tergambar jelas dengan suaranya yang menggema dipenjuru ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berlima membatu. Terutama Sungmin sebagai objek yang sangat merasa tersindir.

"_Saranghae, seonsaeng_!"

"Jangan.. Jangan begitu.."

"Ayolah _seonsaeng.._"

"Aah.. Jangan.. AAAH!"

"_Seonsaeng_.. Ah.. anda.. _sexy_.."

"Aaah─"

Dengan cepat Hankyung bangkit dari tempatnya dan menekan tombol _stop. _PIIP!

Dan apartemen itupun hening. Menyisakan rasa bersalah mendalam pada Hankyung, kecemasan pada Kyuhyun, kebingungan pada Heechul, ketakutan pada Donghae dan rasa malu yang sangat besar pada Sungmin.

"Mi─_mian_, Kyuhyun.. Mulanya aku membawa kaset ini untukmu." Ujar Hankyung lirih memecah keheningan canggung diantara mereka berlima.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal tak mampu bersuara sedikitpun. _Ocehanmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu Tan Hankyung!_

Hankyung mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan seraya berteriak. "_Jeongmal mianhae_! _MIAN_!"

BLAM!

Heechul memandangi pintu yang baru saja dibanting Hankyung. "Sebelum kabur, sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu dulu untuk memperbaiki suasana! Dasar _namja _nggak berguna!"

"_Ya_! Tunggu dulu, Hankyung!" seru Donghae.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang disampingnya. Wajah _aegyo _itu kini benar-benar memerah menahan malu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gemas. _Reaksinya kentara sekali.. Lagipula kenapa malah video seperti itu yang harus dilihat Heechul? Aaaargh!_

"A─anu.. A─ku.. Aku sama sekali nggak mempermasalahkannya. Ka─Kau kan _namja _remaja. Aku bisa mengerti. Nggak aneh kalau misalnya.. kau ingin.. me─melihat video seperti itu. Nggak masalah kok. A─aku kan sudah dewasa." ujar Sungmin terbata-bata tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu _evil smirk _mulai tergambar diwajah _stoic_nya. "Jadi anda sudah dewasa ya." Ia mendekat pada Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu, seandainya aku menonton film tadi sambil membayangkan anda, bagaimana menurut anda?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyesalan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu bersikap sopan terhadap Sungmin. "Bohong kok." Ujarnya dingin.

DUGH!

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan berbuat nggak senonoh pada Minnie!" Bentaknya kasar lalu ia menarik tangan Sungmin. "Huh! Minnie! _Kajja, _kita pulang saja!"

"Ah.. Tapi.."

"Benar-benar deh! Nggak yang ini, nggak yang itu, semua sama _pabbo_nya!"

Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya. Ia ingat sekali tatapan Kyuhyun barusan sama dengan tatapannya dulu saat ia pernah mencoba menggodanya diperpustakaan. Membuatnya merasakan kecewa yang teramat dalam. Apa mau Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

"_Kajja_! Minnie! Jangan lamban dong! Kalau sedetik saja lebih lama disini, bisa-bisa kau hamil!" bentak Heechul sarkartis.

"Se─sebentar Chullie. Aku mau minum."

"Nih."

Sungmin meminum minuman yang diberikan padanya dengan sekali teguk tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya dan apa yang diminumnya. Didalam pikirannya hanyalah ingin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"_Ya_! Minuman apa yang kau berikan pada _seonsaeng_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membawa segelas air putih dari dapur pada Donghae.

"Aku hanya memberikan segelas _soju _sebagai tanda terima kasih. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae polos.

"_YA_! _NEO MICHEOSSEO_?" seru Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 11 ketika Kyuhyun─dengan Sungmin dipunggungnya─dan Heechul menyusuri jalan disekitar apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mabuk sudah tertidur pulas dipunggung Kyuhyun membuat mereka berdua─Heechul dan Kyuhyun─agak sedikit tenang karena Sungmin yang mabuk dan 'hidup' itu sangat berbahaya.

"Aaah menyebalkan!" keluh Heechul pada kepekatan malam yang terbentang dihadapannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja dengan sorot mata penyesalan. "Minnie itu bukan barang mainan kalian tahu! Jangan perlakukan dia semau-mau kalian."

"_Mian_." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. "Nggak pada tempatnya aku ngomong begitu padamu."

"Nggak juga. Dalam kejadian ini, aku juga ikut bersalah."

"Tapi biang keladinya kan Donghae."

"Nanti aku akan memarahinya."

"Pokoknya, Minnie sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya."

"Yaah. Sepertinya begitu."

Heechul tersenyum jahil. "Di luar dugaan, ternyata nyalimu besar juga. Dari dulu aku penasaran nih! Minnie itu _yeoja _yang merepotkan lho! Lalu apanya yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tipe _yeoja _seperti Sungmin itu tipe _yeoja _yang paling kuhindari. Awal-awalnya, dia selalu membuatku kesal." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Apaan tuh jawabanmu itu?"

Kyuhyun diam lagi. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan. _Kenapa aku bisa sedemikian merasakan ketertarikan padanya…_

TIIN TIIN!

Heechul dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah mobil yang berhenti didekat mereka. Yesung turun dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Yesung _seonsaengnim_?" seru Heechul kaget. Tak menyangka akan bertemu Yesung disini.

"_Ya_! Kalian sedang apa? Sungmin itu bukan barang mainan kalian tahu! Jangan perlakukan dia semau-mau kalian!" omel Yesung.

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati. _Aku pernah dengar ucapan itu dimana ya.._

Heechul memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan malas. "Tapi yang cari gara-gara itu Hankyung. Nggak ada kaitannya dengan Kyu─"

"Sama saja. Dia ada disana dan membiarkan semua kejadian itu. Dia sama bersalahnya." Potong Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. "Benar-benar deh. Makanya, yang namanya anak-anak itu.. Aish! Pokoknya kalian naik dulu."

"_Andwae_! Kami bisa jalan pulang sendiri." Tolak Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kami ikut mobil anda. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda." Ujarnya datar seraya berjalan kearah mobil Yesung.

"_YA_! KYUHYUN! Memangnya kau nggak punya harga diri apa? Jangan kau pikir aku nggak tahu ya! Orang ini.. dia mengincar Minnie!" seru Heechul tidak terima.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Sungmin dengan perlahan di jok belakang. "Biarpun begitu. Aku akan menumpang mobilnya."

Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Pilihan yang bijaksana."

Heechul mendelik tajam pada Yesung. "_MWO_?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Sungmin itu guru SMA lho."

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Heechul bersikeras.

"Dia juga seorang _yeoja _yang masih sangat muda."

"Makanya apa maksudmu?" sela Heechul tidak sabar.

Yesung mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Makanya.. Kalau ada yang melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan digendong oleh seorang pemuda, memangnya pembelaan apa yang bisa diajukannya?"

Nada suara Heechul merendah. "Tapi kan.. Ada sebab yang jelas kenapa dia sampai begitu."

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan sebabnya pada setiap orang yang kau temui? Ada orang yang bisa mengerti dan ada juga yang nggak balakan mau mengerti. Kyuhyun tau persis bagaimana posisinya sendiri. Kalau aku yang membawa Sungmin pulang, tentunya nggak ada masalah. Tapi kalau dia, kehadirannya hanya akan memperburuk posisi Sungmin. Iya kan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu mobilnya.

"_Ne. _Aku mengerti. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku yang sekarang ini hanyalah bocah ingusan yang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Sungmin itu seorang _yeoja _yang sangat baik hati. Jangan mempermainkan dia.. dengan keegoisanmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu."

.

"_Ya_, kau duduk didepan." Perintah Yesung kepada Kyuhyun setelah ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Heechul buru-buru masuk dan duduk didepan. "Kyuhyun, kau dibelakang saja ya. Aku nggak masalah harus duduk di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_."

Kyuhyun pun duduk dibelakang dan melirik Sungmin yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia tatap wajah _aegyo _yang terlihat damai dalam dunianya, bibir _plump _yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum yang mampu membuat dunianya bergetar hebat. Rasa bersalah terselip dihatinya karena telah membuat sang malaikatnya terluka karena sikap dingin dan jahilnya tadi. _Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan sikap yang tenang. Karena aku sudah terlanjur memperlihatkan keinginanku yang kekanak-kanakan, yang ingin memonopolinya hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Karena kupikir, aku tidak boleh meraihnya hanya dengan posisi sebagai seorang 'anak-anak'._

Heechul menurunkan suhu AC mobil Yesung. Gerah rasanya mengingat malam ini adalah malam musim panas. Melupakan fakta bahwa sang malaikat yang tertidur dibelakang benar-benar tidak tahan dingin.

"Yesung _seonsaengnim_.. sepertinya kau berpikir dunia nggak akan menanggapi percintaan yang terjalin antara anak-anak dan orang dewasa. Tapi kalau kedua belah pihak saling suka, kau nggak akan bisa berkomentar lagi kan." ujar Heechul dengan senyum mengembang penuh makna.

"Yaah.. iya sih." Ujar Yesung dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Kalau begitu lihat tuh."

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah kaca spion didepannya. Sesaat matanya membelalak mendapati Sungmin yang tengah duduk diatas paha Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannya erat keleher Kyuhyun seolah ingin menciumnya.

Semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun. "Anu.. _seonsaeng_.." panggilnya canggung.

"_Andwae. _Uhh.. Jangan.. Lepashh.. kan." Sungmin membuka sedikit matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun. Kini ia malah membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Yesung yang mendengar erangan Sungmin mendadak membatu. Ia tahu benar sekarang Sungmin sedang mabuk dan orang mabuk sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Jadi perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya itu.. _cinta_?

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Yesung. "Yesung _seonsaengnim_. Aku suka sekali sama Minnie. Tapi dia itu baik banget sama setiap orang. Akibatnya, dia sendiri yang sering terluka. Makanya, aku nggak bisa menyerahkannya pada _namja _yang biasa-biasa saja. Minimal.. Aku ingin _namja _yang mau berlapang dada menundukkan kepala pada orang yang paling dibencinya, demi melindungi Minnie."

Heechul diam sejenak. Membiarkan Yesung menyerapi kata-katanya. Kyuhyun bukanlah _namja _yang bisa diragukan lagi untuk berdiri disamping seorang Lee Sungmin. Dia pantas dan Heechul sudah memastikannya.

"Terus.. posisi 'anak-anak' dan 'orang dewasa' itu.. 2 tahun mendatang pasti akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Iya nggak?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Yesung menghela napas. Melihat sosok _dia _dibenaknya. "Iya juga sih.."

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Heechul di koridor SM seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kepalaku sakiiit." Keluhnya.

Heechul menoleh dan mencibir. "Bisa juga kau _hangover _gara-gara minum sedikit _jus _seperti kemarin. Kau sama sekali nggak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku melihat mimpi."

"Mimpi?"

"_Ne_. Mimpi yang aneh. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku mendapat kesulitan di gunung bersalju dan hampir saja mati beku. Chullie jadi ratu salju dan menyiksaku habis-habisan. Tapi seorang pengelana yang kebetulan lewat kemudian menolongku."

"Siapa pengelananya?"

Saat itulah Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan mereka, membuat Sungmin, sekali lagi, mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Ah.. _annyeong _Kyu!" sapanya ceria. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menyambutnya dengan kadar keceriaan yang terlalu tinggi seperti ini. Seakan-akan Sungmin memang menanti-nantikan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"_Gomawo_. Kemarin kau sudah menolongku. Nyawaku bisa selamat deh di gunung bersalju." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada riang yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa maksudnya_?

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Saya minta reviewnya dooong:) Kalau reviewnya nggak banyak, mengingat ini udah masuk chapter 17, saya jadi males ngerjainnya lho ntar *ketawa setan* ;D**

**Untuk para sider, ayolaah sapa saya sekali-sekali. Gimme your word about this fic. Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

Bae Su Ji | Suzy [miss A] as yeoja 17 years old

Choi Soo Young [Girl's Generation] as yeoja 16 years old

Kim Jun Myun | Suho [EXO-K] as namja 16 years old

Kim Ryeo Wook [Super Junior] as yeoja 21 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]; YeWook [Yesung – Ryeo Wook]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo

.

**Background Music :** **SHINee (****샤이니****) - Replay (****누난 너무 예뻐****)**

.

**Thanks for review :**

_**minoru, cho ara, anonymouss, lee lee min, Lee Hyuka, Guest, mincha, nahanakyu, sha, ChoHuiChan, Me Is, kyumin forever, Freychullie, Park Min Rin, Lee seonhyunLsH0813, Guest, Annie pumpkin, Fat pumpkin, dewi90, izanami kayo, mrsaidenlee, HEEYEON, EvilBunny-JoY, savory pancake, kyunny, ShayraKIm, Mrs. Gui Xian, Leeunsan, ankim, Chikyumin, Kang Ji Ae, MinnieGalz, danhobak98, is0live89, nodomi, ernasafitri05, hyuknie, kei kikan, kyurin minnie, choi hyekyung, mayacassielf, melisa, Tika, ibchoco, Kyumin Shipper,Vey900128, sdongenter and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Disalah satu koridor digedung SM _High School_, tampaklah beberapa orang _yeoja _atau bisa disebut sekelompok _yeoja _sedang mengerubungi sesuatu dengan hebohnya. Beberapa diantara mereka menatap kagum pada objek yang tengah mereka kerubungi dan yang lainnya mulai berkomentar sana sini.

"Kyaa! Apaan nih! Kok Minnie pakai seragam sih?"

"Ini kan fotonya waktu masih zaman SMA dulu _pabbo_!"

"Kenapa disekelilingnya hanya _namja _melulu?"

"_Eonni-_ku bilang, foto ini diambil waktu mereka karya wisata."

"Ahahaha! Iya ya. Minnie imut banget sih."

"Tapi, bisa juga mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa karena sekolah khusus _namja _makanya sampai senekat itu?"

"Ah _ne. _Aku ngerti. Dengar-dengar, di sekolah khusus _yeoja _juga sering ada persaingan seru memperebutkan perhatian guru _namja _yang masih muda."

"Asalkan ada kesempatan sedikit saja, pasti langsung disambar. Mereka jadi berhalusinasi bahwa itu memang cinta sejati."

Suzy yang melihat para _hoobae_nya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka begitu heboh hanya karena selembar foto Sungmin dengan beberapa _namja_ yang entah mereka dapat darimana. Difoto itu terlihat Sungmin yang memakai seragam SMA dengan empat orang _namja _dibelakangnya yang tersenyum senang. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa _yeoja _itu risih ketika foto itu diambil.

Suzy menoleh pada Yesung yang berjalan bersamanya. "_Seonsaeng, _sepertinya mereka ngomong seenaknya sendiri saja."

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ocehan muridnya tadi benar-benar mengena dihatinya.

'_Mereka jadi berhalusinasi bahwa itu memang cinta sejati'_

"_Seonsaeng_." Panggil Suzy lagi.

Yesung menoleh dengan tatapan datar. "Suzy.. Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa?"

Suzy kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung menanyakan soal cinta kepadanya? Ia yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan mantan _yeojachingu _Yesung yang kemarin.

"Wah.. walaupun _seonsaeng _nanya padaku, aku sih..." Suzy diam sebentar. Dipikirannya terlintas _couple _fenomenal disekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan KyuMin. Kyuhyun yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya yang tanpa batas pada Sungmin. "Diluar dugaan, mungkin yang namanya cinta sejati itu ada didekat-dekat sini."

Yesung merenung dalam diamnya. Ia tahu siapa yang Suzy maksud. _Aku berpikir bahwa hubungan cinta dengan 'anak-anak' itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Sampai saat itu.. sampai aku bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook.._

.

Sungmin berlari ke ruang kelas Heechul. Ia menyusuri koridor itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, ia benar-benar panik mengingat lampu di genkan sudah putus. Sungmin yang dulu dan sekarang masih sama. _Phobia_nya terhadap gelap masih melekat diingatannya.

Disaat yang sama, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Ia merutuki salah satu teman sekelasnya─yang dengan seenaknya memintanya untuk memberikan buku absen ke ruang guru─sambil menodongkan buku absen kewajahnya. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ia melangkah keluar dan..

DUGH!

Sungmin yang tidak sempat mengelak menabrak lengan Kyuhyun telak dijidatnya. Membuat sang malaikat dengan tidak elit terhempas dengan dahi memerah dilantai koridor.

Kyuhyun hapal sekali aroma _strawberry _ini milik siapa. Tidak ada satupun orang yang wanginya seperti ini. Kecuali dia.

Dia sang malaikat SM. Dia yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti perasaannya. Dia yang berjanji akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan cintanya. Dia yang membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak pernah logis lagi. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan gugup.

Iris _onyx_nya melebar melihat Sungmin yang setengah sadar dilantai. Apalagi ini murni akibat dirinya. Dengan panik ia rengkuh kepala Sungmin kepangkuannya, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya iri dengan _fluff moment _Kyumin _couple._

"MI─_MIAN_! _GWAENCHANA_? AAH! Dahi anda merah sekali _seonsaeng. Mianhae.. Mianhae.._" seru Kyuhyun panik. Tak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata mulai menontonnya, termasuk Hankyung yang menontonnya dengan tatapan iri. Berharap bisa mendapatkan momen seperti itu dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengelus dahi Sungmin yang memerah. "_Seonsaeng_! _Seonsaeng_!" Nadanya kental akan kekalutan melihat Sungmin yang tidak juga membuka matanya. Para _yeoja _yang melihat ekspresi panik diwajah Kyuhyun, sontak mengelus dadanya pelan karena terpesona. Hari ini mereka melihat sisi 'baru' lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang terasa sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah panik Kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan deru napas Kyuhyun yang memburu akibat ketakutan yang amat sangat karena telah melukainya.

"Ng.. Aku sudah nggak apa-apa Kyu." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Wajah _stoic _itu mendadak mengembangkan senyum sempurna mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merasa lega. "Syukurlah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut poni Sungmin. Merapikannya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sungmin terpana. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu, senyuman yang benar-benar memancarkan perasaan lega. Senyuman yang menyentuh matanya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Sungmin merasakan banyak kupu-kupu tengah beterbangan didalam perutnya. Lidahnya kelu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tanpa terasa kepala Sungmin yang ditahan Kyuhyun pun lolos, membuat kepala Sungmin terhempas kelantai untuk kedua kalinya. Menghancurkan momen indah diantara mereka bedua.

DUK! "Huwaaa!"

"EH _MIAN SEONSAENG_! Aku merasa lega, jadi nggak sengaja tanganku.."

"_Ya_! _Nappeun namja_! Kasihan kan Minnie!" seru Hankyung heboh.

.

Jarak ruang kelas Kyuhyun─dan Heechul─yang dekat dengan ruang klub lukis, membuat Suzy dan Yesung bisa mendengar kehebohan yang baru saja ditimbulkan mereka. Suzy menoleh dari pintu dan tersenyum sekilas. "_Seonsaeng_, kurasa disana ada cinta sejati lho." Ujarnya pada Yesung.

Tanpa merespon perkataan Suzy, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu lukisan yang sedang dikerjakan muridnya. Tapi pikirannya kosong. Ia ingat bagaimana semalam Sungmin yang mabuk memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Seakan-akan menegaskan perasaannya yang terpendam pada _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu. _Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengerti.. definisi 'cinta sejati' yang sebenarnya.._

"_Seonsaeng_! _Seonsaeng_! Coba lihat nih!"

Yesung menoleh pada Sooyoung yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Karya kebanggaanku." Ucapnya lagi. Lalu Sooyoung memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan yang sangat simpel. Lukisan itu hanya terdiri dari 1 warna. Ada gambar hati berwarna merah cerah yang besar sekali─hampir mendominasi seluruh kanvas itu, dan dibawahnya ada tulisan I LOVE U yang tak kalah besarnya.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. "Kau ini.."

Sooyoung membalas dengan tatapan imut. "Aku serius kok!" tegasnya.

Yesung memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan banyak arti dimatanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan lukisan seperti itu, mengingat reputasinya yang terkenal dikalangan murid yeoja dan pengalaman mengajarnya yang sudah menginjak tahun keempat. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana definisinya.. Minimal, untuk yang satu ini pastinya jauh sekali dari yang namanya sejati.. Yang 'sejati' itu pasti lebih.._

Yesung memijat keningnya pelan. Ingatan itu melintas lagi dikepalanya. Saat _yeoja _mungil yang akrab dipanggilnya Wookie itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilehernya, menemaninya menyelesaikan lukisan seraya bercerita tentang teman-teman dikelasnya, bahkan menyuapinya bekal yang selalu saja dibawakannya untuk Yesung yang sering sakit lambung. _Bukankah yang itu juga tak lebih dari sekedar kepalsuan.._

"Kyaa! _Seonsaeng_! Lihat punyaku juga dong!" seru seorang murid _yeoja _berambut pendek.

Kali ini Yesung mengabaikannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sebuah botol diatas meja. "Siapa sih.. yang sudah mengeluarkan Stripper ditempat seperti ini.." gumamnya pelan.

Stripper. Sebuah cairan kimia pembersih alat lukis yang berbahaya karena karena bisa menyebabkan luka bakar yang parah jika bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit. Lagi-lagi ingatannya melayang ke Ryeowook. Sepertinya ia harus pergi dari ruang klub lukis ini secepatnya, sebelum kenangannya bersama _yeoja _itu menghantuinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Eh.. Chullie sudah pulang ya?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang mengunjunginya diruang kesehatan.

Donghae mengangguk. "_Ne_. Tadi aku ketemu dia di depan stasiun. Dianya sih, cuek saja sama aku."

"Karena isi kepalamu yang kecil itu makanya kau telat mengenali dia kan." timpal Kyuhyun sarkartis.

Begitulah sekarang keadaannya, dimana ada Sungmin, disana ada Donghae yang membuntutinya kemana-mana, tak ketinggalan dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak akan membiarkan malaikatnya sendirian dengan _namja pervert _seperti Donghae berkeliaran bebas disekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi Sungmin juga mencari Heechul sampai kekelas mereka? "Apa anda ada perlu sama Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mencoba tersenyum walau kepanikan melanda hatinya. "Ah.. _aniya_. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." _Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang bahwa aku takut tidak bisa masuk rumah karena bola lampu di genkan sudah putus.. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka beli bola lampu baru dan memasangkannya untukku.. Nggak apa-apa kok. Asal matahari belum tenggelam, aku masih bisa masuk rumah. Walau agak sedikit takut. Ottokhae.._

Kyuhyun yang peka akan ekspresi Sungmin, menangkap hal yang tidak beres dari ekspresinya barusan. "Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan begitu. Bilang saja terus terang. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu, kami pasti akan membantu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menenangkan.

Donghae mengangguk setuju. "_Ne_. Betul."

Sungmin memandang mereka berdua. _Biarpun mereka bilang begitu.. Aku tidak boleh bersandar pada mereka lebih dari yang sekarang. _"Go─_gomawo. _Tapi, benar-benar nggak ada apa-apa kok."

SRAAK!

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu ruang kesehatan yang baru saja digeser. Mendapati Yesung yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari tiga pasang mata.

.

"Silahkan! Air dan obat sakit lambungnya." Ujar Sungmin ramah seraya memberikan obat dan sebotol air pada Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae memutuskan mengawasi Yesung yang terkenal akan kegenitannya pada _yeoja._

"_Mianhae_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu." Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit risih. Siapa yang tidak risih jika harus diawasi dua pasang mata dengan tatapan membunuh?

Sungmin yang tidak sadar situasi dan kondisi, terus saja menjalankan perannya sebagai guru perawat yang baik. "Lalu.. anda harus memperhatikan kebutuhan nutrisi anda sendiri. Wajah anda pucat sekali lho! Anda mau yang kapsul atau jeli?"

"Ah _gomawo_. Kalau begitu, yang jeli saja."

"Dan juga, dalam waktu dekat ini, sebaiknya anda memeriksakan diri kerumah sakit. Penyebab sakit lambung anda bukan hanya karena anda kebanyakan makan kan. Betapapun remehnya gejala suatu penyakit, kalau dibiarkan saja, bisa-bisa jadi awal penyakit yang lebih parah. Anda harus memastikan apa penyebabnya dan menyembuhkannya sampai tuntas."

"Jangan-jangan itu penyakit mesum." Celetuk Donghae polos.

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Donghae. "Berarti sama saja denganmu dong!"

"Aku sudah tahu.. apa penyebabnya.." jawab Yesung pelan. Pancaran matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang dalam saat mengucapkannya.

SRAAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu ruang kesehatan itu digeser dengan ganas. Ada apa sih dengan hari ini? Kenapa ruang tempat sang malaikat berdiam selalu saja laris?

Suho, _namja _yang sekelas dengan Taemin dan merangkap sebagai manajer basket cadangan pengganti Heechul, berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Minnie! Tolong ikut aku sebentar! Hankyung _hyung _nabrak tiang ring basket! Dari hidungnya keluar darah banyak sekali!" serunya dengan cepat.

Sungmin tetap diam. Berusaha mencerna pelan-pelan seruan Suho yang sangat cepat bagi otaknya yang agak sedikit lama _loading_-nya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Suho menggamit tangan Sungmin. "_Kajja _Minnie! Ini _emergency_! Kyuhyun _sunbae, _ambilkan kotak P3K!"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal dan menyerahkan kotak P3K. _Siapa bocah ingusan ini.. berani-beraninya dia memerintahku.._

"Nah! Aku pinjam Minnie sebentar!" serunya seraya menarik Sungmin ke lapangan basket.

"_YA_!" seru Donghae tak terima. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak mengikuti Sungmin, Donghae memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana. Sepertinya situasi tadi memang benar-benar darurat.

"Seharusnya kalau cuma Hankyung saja, dibiarkan juga nggak bakalan mati." Komentar Donghae sarkartis. Apa mungkin ia sudah terinfeksi virus Heechul?

"Nggak berubah juga ya. Malaikat tetap saja populer. Sudah orangnya manis, baik hati. Begitu melihat ada orang terluka, dia akan langsung menangisi mereka seperti dia sendiri yang terluka dan menyembuhkan tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi seandainya.. Hal itu nggak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana, lalu bagaimana?" ujar Yesung datar pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae menoleh. "Apa maksud─"

"Yesung _seonsaengnim. _Anda menyamakan Sungmin dengan orang lain ya? Nggak peduli bagaimana pendapat anda terhadap Sungmin, tapi kalau anda berniat menyakitinya maka kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikannya."

Yesung terdiam. Dikepalanya penuh bayangan Ryeowok yang menangis dihadapannya. '_Kalau seonsaeng tidak mau pacaran denganku, aku akan mati saja! Johahae seonsaeng!'_

Akhirnya Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum meremehkan sesaat terlintas dibibirnya. "Kerennya.." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak terpengaruh. "Karena cuma anak-anak, aku nggak punya waktu untuk lengah."

"Minimal, kami harus melakukan berbagai tindakan pencegahan." Tambah Donghae.

Yesung mengembuskan asap rokoknya. "Jadi kau mengakui kenyataan itu ya." _Bahwa kau ini cuma anak-anak.._

"Kalau nggak begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa maju kedepan." Jawab Kyuhyun serius.

"Mengesankan."

"Aku nggak punya waktu untuk ambil jalan memutar."

"Kalau begitu.. tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa yang 'sejati' itu."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Barusan kau bilang a─"

SRAAAK!

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah panik. "Yesung-_ssi_! Tolong keluarkan mobil anda! Ada anak klub lukis yang mengalami luka bakar karena terkena bahan kimia!"

.

.

.

Mobil Renault Samsung itu melaju dijalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dijok belakang, Sungmin merangkul Sooyoung yang tak henti-hentinya menangis seraya menelepon rumah sakit.

"_Ne, _benar. Aku sudah mencucinya dengan air yang mengalir."

Perlahan Sungmindiam, pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya melalui _handphone_nya.

"_Ne_. Lalu tentang nama bahan kimianya.." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak begitu tahu tentang bahan kimia itu.

"Stripper. Pembersih peralatan melukis. Bahan untuk membersihkan peralatan melukis dari cat minyak yang menempel." ujar Yesung datar.

"N─_ne. _Benar. Bahan untuk membersihkan alat melukis." Jawab Sungmin. Setelah agak lama mendengarkan, ia mematikan _handphone-_nya.

"Sooyoung, _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"_Ne_. _Gwaenchanha. _Anu.. begini _seonsaeng.. _Selama ini _seonsaeng _selalu mengingatkan supaya memakai sarung tangan dan hanya menggunakannya saat _seonsaeng _ada diruangan. Tapi aku.. Huweee _mianhae, _aku sudah membuat anda kerepotan. _Mianhae seonsaeng. Mian._" Seru Sooyoung dengan terisak-isak. Ia dekap tangan kirinya yang dibalut handuk basah oleh Sungmin.

Yesung menatap jalanan dihadapannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia harus melihat Ryeowook dikepalanya.

_Yeoja mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sedang melukis dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah lama ia mencintai seonsaengnya itu, bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta. Tapi Yesung seakan tak ambil peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sekalipun, Yesung tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang yeoja, membuatnya cukup kesal._

_Ryeowook mengambil sebotol stripper diatas meja Yesung. "Seonsaeng, ini bahan untuk melepaskan cat minyak yang lengket ya?"_

_Yesung menoleh dan seketika wajahnya memucat melihat Ryeowook memain-mainkan botol itu ditangannya. Seolah botol itu hanya berisi air mineral biasa. "Ya, jangan sentuh Wookie. Barang itu berbahaya."_

_Ryeowook menggeleng seraya memamerkan senyum indahnya pada Yesung. "Andwae. Kalau seonsaeng menolak pacaran denganku, aku akan meminumnya."_

"_Neo micheosseo? Kau ingin aku dipecat ya? Jangan suruh aku mengulanginya lagi. Hubungan guru dan murid itu nggak mungkin."_

"_Alasan apa itu? Curang! Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak-anak? Kalau aku nggak bisa pacaran sama seonsaeng, lebih baik aku mati! Aku benar-benar serius! Johahae! Nan neol johahae!"_

"Kau nggak merepotkan kok. Mungkin aku.. dari dulu juga.. aku nggak benci sama orang yang merepotkan." Jawab Yesung akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak percaya nih. Sekarang aku digendong _seonsaeng_.." seru Sooyoung senang. Ia eratkan pelukannya dileher Yesung dari belakang yang kini tengah menggendongnya dikoridor rumah sakit. Sungmin yang mengikuti mereka hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Sooyoung.

"Kaunya sendiri yang nangis nggak mau jalan kan!" ujar Yesung ketus.

Seorang perawat mungil menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Ah kalian rombongan pasien murid SM _High School _ya? Kami sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan. Ruang perawatannya sebelah si─."

Nada ramah perawat tadi berubah saat menyadari sosok _namja _yang tengah menggendong muridnya itu. Sontak matanya membulat karena terkejut. "Ye─Yesungie?"

Yesung menoleh dan sesaat senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan _yeoja _ini. _Yeoja _yang mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun belakangan. "Lama nggak ketemu.. Wookie." _Semuanya.. hanyalah sebuah ilusi.. termasuk perasaan yeoja dihadapanku ini.._

.

.

.

"_Ya, _Kyuhyun-_ah_! Apa Sungmin-_ah _baik-baik saja ya." Gumamnya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Yang kena luka bakar bukan Sungmin." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku cemas sama sikap Sungmin-_ah _yang nggak pernah sadar ada bahaya. Dia mengincar Sungmin-_ah_ kan?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Banyak hal terlintas dipikirannya. "Gimana ya.."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Mencari kecemasan dimatanya. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat, yang ada hanyalah keyakinan yang kuat. Apa Kyuhyun sudah yakin akan diterima oleh Sungmin? "Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau itu.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang tampang bingung. "Hng? Apa?"

"Kau nggak mengambil 'jalan memutar'. Lalu maksudmu kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Membuat Donghae merengut kesal. Kalau sudah begitu, tandanya ia tak akan berbicara apa-apa lagi. "Benar-benar deh. Sebagai rival, sifatmu itu jelek banget."

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Sooyoung pulang dengan selamat bersama orang tuanya, Yesung memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Awalnya memang Sungmin bersikeras tidak mau, tapi tatapan mata Yesung yang sendu membuatnya agak iba.

Yesung menghidupkan mesin Renault Samsung-nya lalu membawa mobil itu turun melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai agak sepi karena jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 11. Tak sesuai perkiraan Sungmin yang takut Yesung akan menggodanya seperti biasanya, kali ini malah kecanggungan menyeruak dengan cepat diantara mereka. Yesung benar-benar fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya, sedangkan Sungmin meliriknya dengan sedikit aneh. Tatapan mata itu begitu sendu seolah menyiratkan rasa kehilangan teramat dalam. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perawat yang tadi mengenalinya?_, batin Sungmin.

"Syukurlah. Luka bakar Sooyoung nggak terlalu serius. Karena tingginya tekanan dari dalam botol makanya ada sedikit yang memercik. Syukurlah nggak sampai kena muka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia beruntung sekali. Ah.. lalu.. selama dirawat tadi, Sooyoung terus-terusan minta maaf pada anda. Dia benar-benar menyukai an─"

"Perawat yang tadi itu, dia mantan muridku. Sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, kami masih pacaran." Potong Yesung tegas. Ia tatap wajah Sungmin yang kaget dengan ucapannya barusan, lalu tersenyum. "Anda ingin menanyakan soal itu kan?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu─Yesung benar-benar bisa mengungkap apa yang ada dibalik otaknya sama seperti Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah jalan, menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang bisa saja menangkap perasaannya yang sekarang kepada _yeoja _mungil itu.

"Dia adalah salah seorang murid di kelas pertama yang kupegang nggak lama setelah aku lulus. Dia anak yang paling akrab denganku. Dan aku juga menganggap, Wookie, sangat manis dan mengistimewakannya. Makanya, waktu Wookie menyatakan cintanya, pada awalnya, aku menampik perasaannya. Nggak berapa lama, aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengannya karena nggak mau dibenci olehnya. Tapi setelah lulus SMA dan dunianya berubah, sedikit demi sedikit Wookie juga mulai berubah. Akhirnya setengah tahun yang lalu.."

_Ryeowook menatap namja bermata sipit yang sudah dipacarinya selama tiga setengah tahun itu. Sedangkan namja yang ditatap hanya bersikap cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan sepasang mata indahnya yang kini sudah memerah menahan tangis. "Selama ini.. Aku seperti melihat mimpi yang sangat panjang. Waktu itu, aku masih anak ingusan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Padahal semuanya tidak lebih hanya sebatas ilusi."_

Yesung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan yang sepi. "Semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Katanya, semuanya sama sekali nggak berarti. _Yeoja _itu memang hebat ya. Begitu perasaannya mendingin, mereka langsung bisa mengubahnya jadi lembaran baru yang putih bersih. Perasaan 'anak-anak' itu hanya sebatas ilusi. Begitu mereka jadi 'dewasa', semuanya berubah drastis. Sebelum ini aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Dalam hubungan antara 'anak-anak' dan 'orang dewasa', 'orang dewasa'-lah yang menanggung resiko paling besar. Dan itu bukan hanya dari sudut pandang masyarakat saja."

Yesung menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Sungmin.. mau mencoba menjalin hubungan antara 'orang dewasa'? Anda juga nggak harus sampai.. terluka hanya gara-gara 'anak-anak' itu."

Yesung mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun juga nggak lebih dari sebuah kepalsuan. Suatu saat nanti, dia juga akan.. melupakan semuanya tentang dirimu."

.

.

.

Sooyoung berjalan memasuki koridor rumah sakit dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Matanya meneliti sepanjang koridor untuk mencari _yeoja _mungil yang mengenal _seonsaengnim-_nya tadi.

"_Ya_!" serunya pada Ryeowook yang berjalan didepannya.

Ryeowook berbalik. "Wah.. bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang bersama orang tuamu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sooyoung menatap Ryeowook geram. "Aku kembali lagi! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu! Aku langsung saja ya! Kau mantan _yeojachingu-_nya Yesung _seonsaengnim_ kan? Kenapa kau berpisah dengan _seonsaengnim_?"

Ryeowook membatu. Ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu pada diri Sooyoung. "Aku.. aku nggak bisa terus bertahan tetap jadi aku yang kuat seperti waktu itu." jawabnya pelan. _Yang mendambakannya selalu saja aku.._

Ryeowook tersenyum getir lalu melayangkan tatapannya kelantai. "Perasaan itu.. kalau nggak dikembalikan dengan perasaan yang sama besarnya, hanya akan membuat hati menjadi goyah." _Bagiku, pernyataan 'perpisahan' hari itu adalah suatu pertaruhan yang sangat besar.._

.

.

.

PLAAAK!

Yesung memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Apa anda nggak salah memilih orang? Waktu dia memutuskan anda, apa anda sudah berusaha untuk mengejarnya? Anda berlagak seperti orang dewasa dan merasa mengerti semuanya, tanpa pernah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Orang seperti anda sama sekali nggak berhak menilai perasaan orang lain sebagai suatu kepalsuan! Perasaan Kyuhyun nggak palsu! Anda nggak kenal dia, jadi jangan seenaknya saja menilai!"

Bentakan Sungmin pada Yesung berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sepasang mata _foxy-_nya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak terima saat Yesung mengatakan bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Palsu? Selama ini Kyuhyun-lah yang melindunginya, sama seperti Siwon, ah mungkin perjuangannya lebih besar lagi. Apalagi yang harus diragukan tentang perasaannya? Kyuhyun selalu setia berada disampingnya, walau Sungmin sendiri masih menggenggam cintanya untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun rela berkata-kata kasar padanya, hanya untuk menenangkan _phobia-_nya terhadap gelap.

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang membatu akibat tamparan kata-katanya barusan. "Biarpun.. biarpun nantinya anak itu akan berubah. Tapi perasaan itu sekarang adalah perasaan yang 'sejati'. Perasaannya itu bukanlah 'kepalsuan'. Anda sendiri juga.. setiap hari, anda selalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai lambung anda sakit kan? Biarpun nggak ada yang mau mengakui.. perasaan anda waktu itu tetaplah harta anda yang sangat berharga."

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat Sooyoung kembali membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Yesung tadi. Setengah tahun.. Setengah tahun ia menunggu Yesung kembali mengejarnya dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama tiga setengah tahun, tapi _namja _bermata sipit itu tak pernah mendatanginya.

Seolah hubungan mereka selama ini tak berarti apa-apa disaat Ryeowook melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menunduk, menumpahkan tangisnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Yesung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, sontak senyum tulus mengembang diwajahnya. Ia tatap wajah Yesung dengan penuh sayang. Akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. "Dasar lamban! Kau ini memang.. nggak pernah ngerti perasaan orang Yesungie. Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu."

_Sekali lagi, mulai dari awal…_

.

.

.

"_MWO?" _sebuah teriakan keras terdengar disebuah apartemen yang nyaris kosong. _Namja _yang berteriak di _handphone-_nya tadi langsung berlari kedepan pintu dan membukanya secepat yang ia bisa.

Matanya membulat karena kaget melihat Sungmin─yang baru saja meneleponnya, berada didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_SEONSAENG_? Ada apa?" seru Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana ia tidak panik melihat _yeoja _yang begitu dikasihinya kini berada dihadapannya hampir jam setengah satu malam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup. _Kenapa ya.. kakiku otomatis melangkah kemari.. sepertinya.. _"Mi─_mianhae. _Aku datang mendadak. Anu.. bukannya aku ada perlu khusus…" Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut. "_Aniya_."

"Apa lagi-lagi anda jadi korban keisengan Hankyung dan kawan-kawan?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. "_Aniya_."

Kernyitan didahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Lalu alasan apa yang bisa membawa Sungmin keapartemennya jam segini? "Hmm.. kalau begitu.."

"Anu.. sekarang ini, lampu digenkan rumahku.. pu─putus…" jawab Sungmin lirih. _Sebenarnya bukan begitu.. aku kesini untuk menjawab perasaanmu Kyu.._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Ooh! Makanya anda nggak bisa masuk rumah? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke toko elektronik." Ujar Kyuhyun ramah seraya merogoh sakunya, memastikan apa dompetnya ada disana.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ah! Bukan begitu. Aku datang bukan karena itu.."

"Hah? Tapi, anda takut tempat gelap kan?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Iya sih.."

"Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu kenapa anda kemari?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. "Mungkin.. karena bola lampu." _Aku kesini untuk menyatakan.. aku mencintaimu Kyu.. Karena itu soal bola lampu yang putus, hanyalah alasan lain kenapa aku bisa disini sekarang…_

"Nah, _kajja _kita pergi." Ajak Kyuhyun ramah.

"Ah.. _ne.._"

Kebenaran itu pun kembali terkubur dalam gelap…

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Kika's corner**

_**Wah beneran nggak nyangka saya bisa dapet 64 review dalam waktu nggak sampai 48 jam. Apa ancaman saya ampuh? XD Tapi beneran lho, kali ini saya bisa update cepet itu murni karena angka review-nya yang banyak. Untuk chapter ini lagi review yang banyak lagi dong ya biar saya nggak males ngetiknya^-^ Karena readers udah pada baik, saya kasi bonus deh. Voila!**_

**Behind the scene [Just For Fun]**

**Heechul : Mana giliranku dichapter iniiii?**

**Author : Tenang oppa. Kemarin kan Kika udah buatin side story. Oppa istirahat dulu aja ya sampai chapter 19 *sok perhatian***

**Heechul : anything for you jagiya~ :)**

**Kyuhyun : Cih, pedofilia.**

**Heechul : Mwo? Apa katamu?**

**Kyuhyun : Apa hyung tidak sadar kalian itu berjarak 12 tahun? *sewot***

**Heechul : *pasang muka cengo* Yuni Shara dan Raffi Ahmad saja bisa. Kenapa aku dan Kika-chan nggak bisa? #Heechul ketahuan suka nonton gosip**

**Kyuhyun : *bingung* Siapa itu Yuni dan Raffi hyung?**

**Heechul : Makanya jangan game terus! Gosip dong gosip *kipas-kipas ala ahjumma-ahjumma* Itu lho artis**─

**Kyuhyun : Aish sudahlah! Ya, Kika-chan, kapan aku jadian dengan Minnie hyung eoh? Nanti akan aku kenalkan dengan Taemin, mau nggak? Atau mau foto Yunho hyung topless? Ayolah Kika-chan. Jebaaaal~**

**Author : Taemin? Yunho? Ah jinjja oppa? *berbinar-binar***

**Kyuhyun : *tersenyum penuh kemenangan* Kalau Kika-chan bisa membuatku jadian dengan Minnie hyung secepatnya, tentu saja. Percuma ada Kyu-line kalau mereka tidak bisa kumanfaatkan, hahahaha! *Kyu dilempar Minho &Changmin***

**Heechul : *getok kepala Kyu* jangan ajarkan Kika-chan untuk berselingkuh dariku! Kau mau kujadikan makanan Heebum & Bangshin eoh? *asah parang***

**Jaejoong : *muncul entah dari mana* *deathglare Kyu* Ya! Kyuhyun! Kau mau menyebarkan foto sexy nae yeobo eoh? Yunho itu milikku! *ikutan asah parang bareng Heechul***

**Sungmin : Andwaeeee! Kumohon jangan~ Jangan sentuh nae Kyuhyunnie~~ *peluk Kyu dengan gaya film india***

**Author : Ya oppadeul norak -_- Kalau mau NC-an dikamar aja gih. **

**Sungmin : *blush* *speechless***

**Author : Yaudahlah lihat aja chapter depan ya oppa.**

**Kyuhyun : Ada apa dichapter depan? Aku jadian sama Minnie hyung kan? Iya kan? Iya kan yayaya? *failed puppy eyes***

**Author : *evil grin* Mianhae oppa~ Hyukkie oppa! Udah siap kan buat cast chapter depan?**

**Eunhyuk : Sip bos ^-^b *nyisir rambut* Eh aku kebagian peran apa Kika-chan?**

**Author : Pisahkan mereka *pasang poker face sambil nunjuk KyuMin***

**Kyuhyun & Sungmin : *panik* ANDWAEEEE!**

**Author : *evil laugh* *high five with Heechul***

**Jaejoong : *satisfied laugh***

**Heechul : Good work jagi~ *wink***

_**Gimme your word for this chapter! No more siders please ^-^b**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Shin Dong Hee [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Jun Su [2PM] as namja 17 years old

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul [2PM] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hyun Joong [SS501] as namja 17 years old

Heo Young Saeng [SS501] as namja 17 years old

Wu Fan | Kris [EXO-M] as namja 16 years old

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Wonder Boy**

.

**Thanks for review : **_**WhiteViolin, sha, 960120, is0live89, beibhy kyumin always89, chochonyaonew, ShayraKIm, satusatutigadua, mayacassielf, QMingKyutes137, nodomi, Asahi, nanahakyu, Freychullie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyumin forever, Tika, yang lama hlang, im back, ku datang lagii, kei kikan, datang lagi yey, kyurin minnie, Chikyumin, Anonymouss, ibchoco, Fat Pumpkin, minoru, kyunny, AIDASUNGJIN, Andhisa Joyers, choi hyekyung, hyuknie, ChoHuiChan, mitade13, Kang Ji Ae, Vey900128, Leeunsan, MinnieGalz, Guest, Mrs. Gui Xian, kimberly lavenders, , ELFishy123, Isnaeni love sungmin, Minyu, shin ah gi, Kim Ayuni Lee, reaRelf, danhobak98, Guest, Rule Violation and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I don't need anyone else, it's only you_

_When you ask again, it's only you_

_Even if you already have another love_

_I can't forget you, I can't turn back around_

_._

_Super Junior – It's You_

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan dengan tatapan sendu. _Aku masih hidup hari ini_, _tapi bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun berikutnya?,_ batinnya bangkit dan duduk diranjang. Ia benar-benar membenci kondisi hidupnya saat ini.

Berulang kali harus izin pada sekolah untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan terapi, mengumbar kebohongan kepada siapapun yang menanyakan kondisinya yang sebenarnya dan berusaha terlihat sebagai _yeoja _yang kuat setiap saat.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu bahwa dibalik ketegarannya saat ini, _yeoja _berambut pendek yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya alasan untuknya bertahan sampai hari ini.

Alasan yang yang ia sebut sebagai cinta pertama.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari bilik ruangan. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Sudah bangun? _Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lalu setelah membaca situasi, ia menunjuk salah satu bilik di sudut dan balik memandang Sungmin. Mungkin karena ada pasien lain yang tidur disana, makanya Sungmin berbisik-bisik agar tidak mengganggu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus sambil berbisik. _"Gwaenchanha seonsaeng_. Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir. _Mianhae. _Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah minta izin tidur diruang kesehatan."

"_Waeyo_? Kau begadang lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih berbisik.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. "Baca buku beginian ternyata makan lumayan banyak waktu." Bisiknya ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Tidak menyangka Eunhyuk adalah tipe _yeoja _yang mau membaca buku-buku seperti itu, ditambah lagi ia yakin buku itu berbahasa Inggris. Tidak satupun orang yang dikenalnya mau membaca buku seperti itu, termasuk dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat pada Kyuhyun. Ya hanya Kyuhyun-lah orang yang ia kenal, yang hobi membaca buku seperti itu. Melihat kebiasaan _yeoja _ini mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Membuatnya ia ingin selalu tersenyum seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tidur yang benar dong." Pesan Sungmin pelan. Lalu ia berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut dikening Eunhyuk. "Coba sini. Sepertinya nggak panas."

Eunhyuk tersenyum merasakan kelembutan Sungmin. _Yeoja _ini benar-benar tulus, membuatnya merasa nyaman walau hanya berada didekatnya. _Jadi kelembutan seperti ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan? _"Sungmin _seonsaengnim _seperti _eomma_ saja." Pujinya tulus.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena senang. Ia sangat menyukai jika ada salah satu muridnya menganggapnya _eomma_. "Eh? _Jinjja_?

SRAAK!

"_Seonsaeng_! Minta plester dong!" seru Kyuhyun dari arah pintu.

Sungmin panik mendengar suara yang cukup kuat dari Kyuhyun. "Kyaaa! K─Kyu! Tenanglah sedikit! Ada anak yang sedang tidur!" omelnya dengan berbisik.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mengacak-acak kotak obat. "Hah? _Seonsaeng, _nggak kedengaran nih."

"Huuh kau ini." gerutu Sungmin pelan seraya membalutkan plester ke jari Kyuhyun yang terluka.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh makna pada Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Menyisakan _euphoria _dihati Eunhyuk. Ini kali pertama mereka bertatapan mata. Dan baru segini saja sudah cukup membuatnya hampir gila.

"_Seonsaeng_, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Eunhyuk tenang. Ia masih bisa mengatur ekspresinya didepan Kyuhyun. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ah _ne. _Ini surat izin buat guru walimu." Sungmin menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"_Jeongmal kansahamnida_." Balas Eunhyuk sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati ya." Pesan Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk yang makin menjauh dengan tatapan meneliti. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"Kyu? _Waeyo_?"

"Dia Lee Hyukjae dari kelas XI-III kan?"

"_Ne_."

"Buku yang dibawanya itu.. itu buku yang beberapa waktu lalu kupinjam dari perpustakaan."

"Apa iya?"

"Nggak ada satupun nama yang tertulis di kartu bukunya. Padahal kupikir, paling-paling hanya aku yang mau baca buku seperti itu." Senyum kagum yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengembang sempurna diwajah _stoic_nya. "Kok aku jadi merasa sedikit tersentuh ya. Walaupun _yeoja_, tapi dia bisa baca buku seperti itu. Keren juga."

Sungmin terdiam. Ada rasa cemburu yang nyata menelusup ke relung hatinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasa cemburu? Bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya cemburu, lalu ini apa? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutnya keren sekalipun. Dan sekarang ia malah menyebut bahwa Eunhyuk itu keren.

Ah rasa sakitnya nyata sekali. Tapi ia masih belum tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan di antara mereka belum berubah memaksanya untuk menelan rasa cemburu itu mentah-mentah.

Seorang _namja _bertubuh tambun keluar dari bilik dipojok ruangan. Wajahnya benar-benar ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

"_Mian, _Shindong. Kau terbangun karena suara kami ya?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

Shindong melewati mereka berdua begitu saja tanpa jawaban. Membuat Sungmin panik karena telah membuatnya kesal. "_Gwaenchanha _Shindong? Shindong, kalau kau mau kembali ke kelas, sekarang aku buatkan surat izinnya" kata Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

Shindong berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Di sini terlalu ribut sih." Lalu dengan sedikit berbisik─yang masih sanggup didengar Kyuhyun, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tebar-tebar pesona sama murid sendiri." Bisiknya ketus.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Memberi _deathglare _terbaiknya. "_Ya_! _Neo_!"

Jika saja Shindong tidak langsung ambil langkah seribu setelah berbisik tadi, bisa dipastikan ia berakhir ditangan Kyuhyun yang murka.

"Kyu? _Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"_Seonsaeng, _anak yang barusan.."

"_Wae_?" Sungmin memamerkan senyum tulusnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata menetes dari mata _foxy _malaikatnya itu. Setetes pun ia tidak rela.

"Pokoknya.. anda harus berhati-hati."

"Sama apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Sama macam-macam."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan malas, mengabaikan teman sekelasnya─Junsu dan Nichkhun─yang tampaknya sedang asyik melihat katalog _underwear yeoja _tepat dimeja Nichkhun yang terletak tepat disamping meja Kyuhyun.

"Model yang ini rasanya mirip seseorang ya?" ujar Junsu pada Nichkhun seraya menunjuk salah satu model yang berambut panjang.

Nichkhun memperhatikan model itu dengan seksama. Postur tubuhnya. Bentuk wajahnya. "Hmm.. maksudmu senyumnya ya?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Iya kan? Mirip sama Minnie kan?"

"Tapi, model ini punya dada yang lumayan."

"Makanya, bagian itu juga mirip Minnie."

Nichkhun menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "_Ne_. Diluar dugaan, dadanya Minnie itu lumayan be─"

Ucapan Nichkhun terpotong oleh suara _bass _yang nadanya terdengar malas. "Sama sekali nggak mirip tuh."

Nichkhun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap model─yang dibicarakannya tadi─dengan tatapan malas. "Kyu..hyun?"

"Tapi.. manis kok." Ujar Junsu sedikit takut.

"Masa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Lalu ia perhatikan lagi majalah itu dengan baik. _Kalau Sungmin, dia pasti lebih.. lebih.. 'Lebih?' Aigoo apa yang sedang kupikirkan!_

Kyuhyun memukulkan majalah itu dengan kesal ke kepala Junsu yang telah membuatnya berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"_Ya, _Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tipe _yeoja _yang kau sukai itu seperti apa?" tanya Nichkhun penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini. "Hmm.. Mungkin, anak yang punya minat." Ucapnya ragu.

"Hah? Minat?" tanya Junsu cengo.

"Mana bisa ngerti kalau cuma begitu. Bagaimana penampilannya?" tambah Nichkhun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan. Bisa dibilang ia sendiri juga bingung. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan _yeoja _manapun. Dan sudah jelas sebenarnya tipe _yeoja-_nya itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. "Anaknya.. bertubuh tinggi, rambut dipotong pendek, pintar, sedikit kecowok-cowokan."

"Itu kan.. sama saja kau mendeskripsikan Lee Hyukjae."

"Kyuhyun, kau suka sama Eunhyuk ya?" goda Nichkhun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, tidak sadar bahwa dipintu kelas mereka, Eunhyuk berdiri dengan wajah memerah. "Kalian ini.."ucapnya geram.

Sementara itu sang pelaku─Junsu dan Nichkhun, hanya bisa menyengir canggung kearah pintu dimana Eunhyuk menatap mereka bingung─berusaha mengusir rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

Merasa diabaikan, Kyuhyun berbalik mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Alisnya terangkat mendapati Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh makna padanya─sama seperti diruang kesehatan tadi─dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Aku kemari untuk meminjam kamus klasik pada Ji Hye." Kata Eunhyuk canggung.

"Oh begitu." Balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Nggak kuanggap serius kok. Kau nggak usah khawatir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat respon Eunhyuk yang diluar dugaannya. Ia pikir mungkin _yeoja _dihadapannya ini akan berpikir bahwa ia menyukainya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi pada Junsu dan Nichkhun. Ternyata Eunhyuk berpikiran luas. Tipe _yeoja _yang mungkin akan Kyuhyun sukai jika hatinya tidak direbut Sungmin saat ini. "_Mianhae_. Nanti akan kuhajar anak-anak itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Setelah penantiannya selama hampir 2 tahun, akhirnya ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mendapat bonus senyuman tipis yang jarang Kyuhyun perlihatkan pada orang lain. "Ahaha! Nanti aku juga ingin ikut memukuli mereka ah. Mereka pikir aku ini _namja _ya."

"Cuma bercanda kok. Toh mereka nggak punya niat buruk."

Nada suara Eunhyuk melembut. "Lagipula aku.. aku tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Hankyung berdiri dikoridor, menghadap kejendela kelasnya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

Cukup aneh melihat Hankyung berdiri disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, lagipula saat ini Heechul sedang tidak berada dikelasnya. "Hankyung? Kenapa kau berdiri mematung ditempat seperti itu?"

Nichkhun menghela napas lega melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat anteng-anteng saja dipintu kelas mereka. "Tapi, bisa dibilang, sekarang ini kita beruntung."

Junsu mengangguk cemas. "Kalau sampai omongan kita tadi kedengaran Minnie, bisa-bisa kita yang bakalan dibunuh Kyuhyun."

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Hankyung lagi. "Hankyung? _Ya_! Hankyung! Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu _eoh_?" seru Kyuhyun mulai geram.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan kesal keluar kelas dan matanya membulat saat mendapati siapa yang ada dibalik Hankyung berdiri.

Malaikatnya. Sungmin-nya.

Ternyata Sungmin berada dibalik Hankyung─yang dipaksanya berdiri dibalik jendela untuk menutupi tubuhnya─dan mendengarkan semua obrolan Kyuhyun dengan Junsu dan Nichkhun tadi. Sungmin tertunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya, tak mampu bergeming dari sana. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun panik setengah mati. "_Se.. seonsaeng.. _yang tadi itu.. yang tadi.. anda.. de.. dengar?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Se─semuanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi lalu cengiran canggung terlukis diwajah _aegyo_nya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari menjauh dari ruang kelas Kyuhyun menyisakan rasa kecemasan luar biasa dihati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaeng_? Tangan kiri dan kaki kiri anda bergerak bersamaan! Jangan lari _seonsaeng _nanti anda jatuh!" seru Kyuhyun yang tak dipedulikan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masuk kelasnya dengan geram dan mendelik tajam pada Junsu dan Nichkhun yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

Ini sudah pasti hukuman mati.

.

.

.

"_Ya, _Shindong!"

_Namja _bertubuh tambun itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dua orang _namja _yang memakai seragam _J-School _menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Hari ini.. kami punya barang bagus untukmu."

.

Disaat yang sama, terdengar deru napas dari seseorang yang kita kenal bernama Lee Donghae. Ia sudah cukup lelah mengingat berapa putaran yang dihabiskannya di lapangan basket sekolahnya, ditambah lagi sekarang ia harus berlari ke SM _High School _.

"Ah.. jadinya telat deh! Apa Sungmin-_ah _dan yang lainnya masih disekolah ya. Ternyata.. maraton sehabis latihan di klub memang berat." Keluhnya pada entah siapa. Sesekali ia lirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan ia tidak terlalu terlambat. Percuma saja kalau ia sampai disana dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditemuinya.

"Benar-benar deh. Kau cuma bawa segini?"

"Bukannya keluargamu itu kaya raya?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya melihat dua orang _sunbae-_nyayang bernama Hyun Joong dan Young Saeng sedang membentak-bentak _namja _bertubuh tambun yang memakai seragam SM.

Insting pahlawannya terpanggil. Ia tidak bisa melihat _namja _itu tertindas walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang terburu-buru.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka, sebuah suara _yeoja _menginterupsinya dari belakang. "Nggak usah dihentikan."

Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Alisnya terangkat.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati Donghae dan menarik ujung bajunya pelan. "Anak yang sedang dikerumuni mereka itu namanya Shin Donghee. Manusia paling rendah diseluruh dunia. Nggak ada gunanya kau menempuh bahaya hanya untuk menyelematkan orang seperti dia.. Donghae."

Mata Donghae membulat karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja _dihadapannya ini mengetahui namanya?

"Biar hidup pun.. _namja _itu sama sekali nggak ada harganya." Tegas Eunhyuk.

Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang menarik bajunya dengan lembut dan sopan. Ia pamerkan senyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan banyak _yeoja _diluar sana. "_Mian. _Aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti situasinya. Yang pasti.. anak-anak itu kenalanku. Aku akan menghentikan mereka dulu."

.

"Lalu? Kalian mencoba menjual sebotol vitamin ini dengan harga 100.000 won padanya?" tanya Donghae pada Hyun Joong dan Young Saeng.

"Kami sudah bersikap penuh pengertian. Kami lihat badannya lemah seperti itu, makanya kami menawarinya vitamin." Jawab Hyun Joong tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Isinya cuma 3 tablet tapi kalian tawarkan semahal itu? Apa artinya tawaran kalian setelah kalian buat dia jadi seperti ini?" serunya sambil menunjuk Shindong yang kini tertunduk.

Seragamnya berantakan akibat dicengkram oleh Young Saeng. Celananya kotor. Belum lagi lebam-lebam yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya.

Donghae mendekatinya dan menyerahkan uang yang berhasil direbut Young Saeng dan Hyun Joong tadi. "Ini kukembalikan. _Mian. _Lukamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae ramah.

Shindong menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bengis lalu merebut uangnya dengan kasar. Lalu dengan cepat ia beranjak pergi dari sana sambil berbisik─yang masih bisa didengar Donghae. "Jangan langsung berlagak.. hanya karena merasa sudah menolongku."

Hyun Joong melempar kerikil kearah Shindong yang sudah menjauh. "_Ya_, Shindong! Mau mati ya?"

"Kalau mau nantang, jangan bisik-bisik terus! Ngomong yang jelas!" seru Young Saeng.

"Dasar manusia nggak berotak!" balas Shindong dari kejauhan.

Hyun Joong menoleh pada Donghae yang masih bingung atas respon yang didapatnya dari Shindong barusan. "Dia itu teman sekelas waktu SMP. Sifatnya suram begitu, tapi memang dia pintar. Setiap waktu, dia selalu membaca atau main komputer."

"Pokoknya, orangnya sama sekali nggak disukai. Tapi nggak ada untungnya juga terlibat dengannya.. sampai hari itu.." timpal Young Saeng yang memang sekelas dengan Hyun Joong waktu SMP.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke SM hari ini. "Hari itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Young Saeng menyelipkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. "Si _pabbo _itu. Kami memergoki dia mengintip _noona-_nya Hyun Joong yang sedang mandi."

"Bukan hanya ngintip, dia bahkan merekam _noona-_ku yang lagi mandi dengan kamera digital. Aku menangkap basah perbuatannya, dan orang rumah langsung ribut karena kasus itu. Nggak berapa lama, orang tuanya datang dan masalahnya pun langsung selesai begitu saja." Tambah Hyun Joong.

Donghae mendesah. Sepertinya ia bisa mencium penyuapan disini. "_Hyung _dapat berapa dari mereka?"

Hyung Joong nyengir. "Rahasia."

"Tapi dia sama sekali nggak menyesali perbuatannya." Ujar Young Saeng.

Donghae mengacak rambut panjangnya sekilas.(Rambut Hae oppa di MV Super Girl) "Makanya kadang-kadang kalian menggencet dia begitu? Demi meraup keuntungan pribadi. Mana mungkin dia bisa menyesal! Bukannya tiap hari kalian selalu datang untuk mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu? Terutama _hyung_!" Donghae mengacungkan jarinya pada Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Tapi, tadi kau sempat berpikir ingin menolongnya kan?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia jadi ingat pada _yeoja _yang tadi melarangnya. Tampaknya _yeoja _itu tahu banyak tentang Shindong hingga ia berani berkata seperti itu. Tapi yang mengganjal adalah..

_Kenapa yeoja itu bisa tahu namaku?_, batin Donghae bingung.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap makanan yang sudah ditatanya sedemikian rupa dengan tatapan puas. Sebagai pemanis, ia letakkan boneka beruang mini buatannya disudut nampan. Boneka buatannya yang diberinya nama Kumapyon itu memang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi souvenir khusus yang populer dikalangan _yeoja _karena keimutannya. Membuat Sungmin makin melebarkan senyum indahnya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Shindong yang kini duduk sofa ruangannya. "Lihat! Hari ini, semuanya masakan andalanku. Untuk _dessert, _ada _fruity apricot _dan tahu. Kelihatan sangat menggoda kan?" ujar Sungmin antusias pada Shindong yang hanya membuang muka mendengar ucapannya.

Sungmin melangkah kesalah satu meja diruangannya dan menuangkan teh hijau untuk Shindong. Senyuman tulus tak pernah pudar dari wajah _aegyo_nya. "Karena kau orang Mungyeong, aku mengatur supaya cita rasanya nggak terlalu tajam, termasuk untuk supnya. Kau harus makan semuanya ya. Dijamin enak kok. Sampai anemiamu sembuh, aku akan membuatkan bekal makanan setiap hari. Pelan-pelan, kita akan membangun kembali daya tahan tubuhmu. Nih tehnya."

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Sungmin yang lembut bak malaikat itu. Tapi kakinya juga urung melangkah kedalam. Rasanya sulit. Setelah kejadian tempo hari, Sungmin benar-benar menghindarinya, membuatnya susah hati.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut cokelatnya gemas. _Aku jadi nggak ngerti.. sebenarnya ada apa dibalik perilaku anehnya kemarin itu.._

"Nah.. sekarang aku akan pergi rapat guru dulu ya."

Suara Sungmin yang terdengar dekat membuatnya kaget. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menjauh, suara Sungmin menjauh pertanda _yeoja _itu kembali masuk keruangannya. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang mengelus rambut Shindong seperti mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri. "Siang nanti, kau harus benar-benar makan. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya, aku akan memberikan 'kumapyon' buatanku. Nah aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya tulus.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"_Annyeong_." Ujar Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Annyeong_." Balas Sungmin dengan pelan seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menghadangnya dengan salah satu lengannya. Membuat _yeoja _berwajah _aegyo _itu berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menantang sepasang mata _onyx _yang kini terfokus padanya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan soal yang kemarin." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Nggak perlu." Balas Sungmin dingin.

"Heh?" Kyuhyun kaget tak menyangka akan respon yang diberikan Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau suka tipe anak perempuan yang _tomboy_." Ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Makanya, maksudku─"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menghadangnya dengan kasar dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya merah menahan marah. "AKU.. NGGAK PERNAH KAU BILANG 'KEREN' WALAU CUMA SEKALI!"

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo. "Hah? Habisnya _seonsaeng _memang nggak keren kan!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Huuh! Sebal! Kyu _pabboya_!"

"_Seonsaeng_?"

.

Pertengkaran kecil diantara pasangan yang bahkan masih belum meresmikan hubungannya itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk mematung tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Seluruh anak disekolah ini sudah tahu itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana? Eunhyuk meremas bajunya pelan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika harus melepas Kyuhyun. Melepas Kyuhyun sama saja seperti melepas keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

Donghae terduduk dibawah luar jendela koridor─didekat Eunhyuk berdiri─dengan lemas. Teriakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras mampu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. _Tunggu dulu.. Sikap Sungmin-ah barusan.. kalau begitu sih.. sama saja seperti.. seperti.. Aish yang benar saja!_

Donghae mengacak rambutnya pelan dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan punggungnya ditembok. "Karena disuruh belajar sendiri, makanya aku sengaja bolos pelajaran kelima. Padahal aku bolos untuk bisa ketemu Sungmin-_ah_. Tunggu dulu sebentar.. Hasil akhirnya masih belum keluar. Walaupun hasil akhirnya masih belum ada. Kalau masih dalam taraf itu, bahkan Sungmin-_ah _sendiri tidak akan menyadarinya. Yaah satu-satunya hal yang paling menguntungkan adalah kebebalan Kyuhyun-_ah_." Dumelnya panjang lebar pada angin yang mengusik rambutnya.

Dipikirannya terlintas wajah Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja dilihatnya tadi. _Anak itu.. dia suka pada Kyuhyun-ah. Makanya dia tahu tentang aku juga ya.. tapi mulai kapan perasaannya itu? Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu pedih.._

.

Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk menahan butiran air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Tidak dimana Kyuhyun masih bisa ia jangkau dengan matanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan alisnya terangkat saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. "Ah.. Eunhyuk. Ada perlu diruang kesehatan? Sekarang Sungmin ada diruang guru." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Be─begitu.. Sebenarnya aku nggak ada perlu yang khusus sih." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Eunhyuk, kau sudah baca buku itu sampai mana? Aku nggak nyangka. Rupanya ada juga orang selain aku yang berminat dengan buku itu. Kau jago bahasa inggris ya?" tanya Kyuhyun terdengar ramah.

Sontak wajah yang tadinya terlihat sendu itu memerah. _Dia memperhatikanku.. _"Haha.. biasa-biasa aja kok." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kau baca apa lagi selain itu?"

"Sejarah, medis, sastra. Pokoknya macam-macam."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tak menyangka mereka begitu mempunyai banyak persamaan. "Haha.. aku juga sama."

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh makna. Ia tatap lantai dibawahnya. _Aku tahu kok. Habisnya, aku juga membaca semua buku yang pernah kau pinjam. Dari dulu aku sudah padamu.. Dari dulu.. aku ingin berada disampingmu seperti sekarang ini Cho Kyuhyun.. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang bak malaikat itu.._

"Apa ini? Jahat sekali!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari setelah mendengar suara Kris dari pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun _sunbae_.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah─"

Kyuhyun tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat apa yang terhidang dimatanya saat ini. Makanan yang Sungmin buat dengan penuh ketulusan untuk Shindong tadi kini berserakan tak tentu arah dilantai ruangan itu. Pecahan piring dan cangkir tersebar dimana-mana.

"Pelaku yang entah siapa itu sudah sengaja menginjak-injak semua ini sampai hancur berantakan." Tambah Kris lagi.

Tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dan menepuk pelan kepala Kris. Reaksinya sama dengan Kris saat melihat kekacauan ini. "Uwaa! Apa ini?"

Kris meringis pelan. "Donghae? Gimana sekolahmu? Kok kau ada disini?"

Donghae mengabaikan Kris dan langsung menoleh cemas pada Kyuhyun. Percayalah, Kyuhyun yang marah itu sangat mengerikan. Melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak, Donghae bereaksi. "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jangan gega..bah..?"

Nada suara Donghae melemah saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil lap tangan yang tergantung didekat pintu dan menunduk untuk membersihkan semuanya. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terusik tentang apapun yang menyangkut ketentraman malaikatnya.

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit takut. Takut salah bicara dan berakhir ditangan Kyuhyun yang murka.

Kyuhyun membersihkan semua kekacauan itu dengan sedikit tertunduk sehingga Donghae tak mampu melihat bagaimana mengerikan ekspresinya saat ini. "Bersih-bersih. Sungmin nggak boleh melihat semua ini. Sebelum dia kembali, semua ini harus sudah dibersihkan." _Aku sudah tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi.._

"Perhitungan dengannya.. bisa menunggu setelah ini selesai." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang kental akan kemarahan.

"'Dengannya'?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat dan berdiri disamping Donghae. "Sungmin _seonsaengnim _sudah tahu kok. Pelakunya Shindong kan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berbuat begitu. Sungmin _seonsaengnim _sudah beberapa kali membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dan beberapa kali itu pula, Shindong sudah membuang bekal itu. Dia membuangnya bukan didepan mata _seonsaeng _sendiri, tapi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dan di tempat yang pasti akan dilihat _seonsaeng_."

.

_Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin yang terduduk disudut ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dengan sedikit cemas, Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin yang sudah 5 menit tak bergeming dari posisinya. "Seonsaeng, waeyo?"_

_Hening._

_Eunhyuk mengeraskan suaranya. "Seonsaeng! Museun ilisseo (ada masalah apa)?_

_Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum walau matanya memerah dan pipinya basah akibat air mata yang mengalir sejak tadi. "Aku sedang sedikit introspeksi."_

_Mata sipit Eunhyuk membulat saat melihat makanan yang berserakan dihadapan Sungmin. "Seonsaeng! Ini.. Lagi-lagi dia berulah? Seonsaeng, sebaiknya anda nggak usah mempedulikan dia lagi. Apapun yang anda lakukan, Shindong nggak akan pernah mau mengerti. Seonsaeng bukan yang pertama. Sejak SMP dulu, entah sudah berapa anak yang jadi korban kelakuan buruknya. Dia itu sudah begitu sejak lahir! Sudah nggak bisa diapa-apakan lagi! Dia memang manusia seperti itu!"_

_Lagi-lagi senyum terlukis diwajah sang malaikat. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin ragu apakah yeoja dihadapannya ini benar-benar manusia. Ia bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lembut walau Shindong sudah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hatinya. "Biar begitu.. biar begitu.. Kupikir, nggak ada jeleknya kalau 1 dari 100 kali usahaku bisa mencapai hatinya."_

_._

"_Seonsaeng_ sudah tahu semuanya. Dia sudah tahu, dan memutuskan untuk menerima semua perlakuan ini. Padahal _namja _itu adalah tipe yang akan membalas air susu dengan air tuba._ Namja _muka tembok itu hanya berani menyakiti _yeoja-yeoja _saja. Didepan sesama _namja, _kelihatan jelas pengecut seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia bisa gampang sekali kejam pada siapapun yang nggak mungkin bisa melakukan perlawanan. _Namja _seperti dia─"

"_Gomawo_. _Gomawo _kau sudah membela Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Ia tatap wajah Eunhyuk yang diliputi kemarahan pada Shindong. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tulus terukir diwajah _stoic_nya. "Kalau Sungmin punya sekutu sekuat kau membelanya, rasanya aku bisa lebih tenang."

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya menahan tangis. Senyuman tulus yang barusan Kyuhyun berikan untuknya hanya menambah luka dihatinya yang rapuh dan kesepian. _Gawat.. airmataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi.._

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa tangannya ditarik dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Aku pinjam dia sebentar!" seru Donghae seraya menarik Eunhyuk dengan cepat menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Donghae yang membawanya ke taman luar sekolah. Donghae yang tidak juga melepaskan tangannya makin membuatnya lelah karena harus mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. "Do─Donghae! Tu─tunggu dulu!"

Donghae menoleh kebelakang.

"A─aku punya anemia. Jadi nggak bisa terlalu cepat." Bohong Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan menuntunnya pelan sebuah kursi. "_Mianhae_.. Sekarang wajahmu benar-benar pucat. _Gwaenchanha_?"

Eunhyuk berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "_Ne_. Aku nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah khawatir. Sepertinya kau membawaku keluar karena memikirkan keadaanku sih." Ujar Eunhyuk lirih di sela deru napasnya.

Donghae tercengang. _Ketahuan.. _"A─anu.." gumamnya sambil mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

Eunhyuk mengusap pelipisnya yang dibasahi keringat seraya menatap Donghae penuh terima kasih. "Donghae, kau memang benar-benar baik. Pantas saja kau beken dikalangan _yeoja_."

Donghae tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "Biarpun _yeoja _yang benar-benar kusukai malahan.. sama sekali nggak membalas perasaanku."

Eunhyuk tertunduk. Mengerti akan perasaan Donghae yang sama sepertinya. Mereka sama-sama mencintai dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka sama sekali tidak punya harapan? "Kyuhyun juga.. dia juga sangat menghargai Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Dan berusaha melindunginya sebaik-baiknya. Biarpun begitu.. sikapnya tadi.. kata-kata yang diucapkannya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya itu tadi.. benar-benar curang kan."

Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya ketelapak tangannya. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. _Pedihnya.. sakit sekali.. _"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi.. aku.. padahal aku sama sekali nggak kuat." _Padahal, tiap hari aku selalu gemetar ketakutan.. Padahal, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa ada satupun penopang yang pasti.. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk pergi bertempur.._

.

.

.

"Kau serius mau mencarinya?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah Donghae mengantarnya kembali ke sekolah.

Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Aku harus bisa menemukan _namja _yang namanya Shindong itu sebelum dia tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun-_ah_. Habisnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun-_ah _benar-benar serius akan membunuhnya kalau sampai tertangkap."

"Sebenarnya kau nggak harus menolong _namja _macam dia kan?" komentar Eunhyuk.

"_Ya, _kok lagi-lagi kau ngomongin hal yang sama. Ak bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kenapa kau benci dia sampai segitunya? Apa dia pernah membuat masalah denganmu?"

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pancaran matanya kental akan kemarahan. "_Aniya. _Hanya saja.. _namja _seperti dia bisa hidup bebas di dunia. Aku hanya merasa kenyataan itu sama sekali nggak masuk akal." _Sedangkan aku.. aku bisa mati kapan saja.._

Donghae terdiam memandangi Eunhyuk. Lalu senyum jahil mengembang diwajahnya. "Hyukkie.."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kalau marah, kau kelihatan seksi deh!" goda Donghae.

"Dasar _pabbo_! Jangan ngoceh lagi! Jangan panggil _sunbae-_mu hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja!"

.

.

.

Shindong melihat sekelilingnya seolah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejahatan kecilnya kali ini. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter _kecil. Baru saja ia akan memutuskan tali sepatu Sungmin, sebuah suara tegas menginterupsi kegiatannya dari belakang.

"Kalau ada _yeoja _yang nggak kau suka, kau hanya bisa sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan balas dendam sepihakmu saat nggak ada yang melihat. Kau benar-benar nggak lebih dari seorang _namja _suram yang pengecut. Ditambah lagi, metode kerjamu sama sekali nggak berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

Shindong balik memandang Eunhyuk dengan sorot kebencian yang nyata. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu kan!"

"Dulu, temanku sampai menangis terus gara-gara mendapat perlakuan yang sama darimu. Penderita Neurosis sepertimu bisa repot juga ya."

Shindong mengeratkan genggamannya ke _cutter_-nya. "Aku nggak bisa mengampuni _yeoja _itu. Yang diucapkannya selalu saja kata-kata klise seperti yang ada di buku panduan murid! Dia pikir, hanya dengan kata-kata kosong itu dia akan bisa menolongku. Pemikirannya sangat menyebalkan."

Eunhyuk memainkan rambutnya dengan malas. "Oh benar juga ya. Mau diselamatkan atau nggak, itu tergantung keinginan orangnya sendiri. Dalam kasusmu, bagaimana pun memang percuma saja. Habisnya kau itu.. sampah. Kalau memang nggak suka, kau nggak usah susah-susah terlibat dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, malah kau sendiri yang datang menemui _seonsaeng_."

Eunhyuk menggeram kesal karena Shindong sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi. "Seandainya kau pikir dirimu itu nggak kekanak-kanakan.. minimal kau bisa tertawa dan memaafkan sifat _seonsaeng _yang begitu kan. Tapi kau malah memutar balikkan fakta!"

Beberapa kalimat yang mengubah hidupnya berkelebatan dengan cepat di pikiran Eunhyuk.

'_Hyukjae-ssi.. ini tentang hasil pemeriksaan ulang-mu.. sayang sekali, hasilnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan'_

Sekali lagi air mata mulai menggumpal dipelupuk matanya. Tuhan begitu tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa _namja _jahat yang berdiri dihadapannya ini bisa hidup sehat sedangkan ia sendiri harus berkutat dengan penyakit yang semakin hari semakin memperpendek umurnya? "Kapan kau mau berhenti membuat alasan untuk membenarkan semua tindakanmu itu? Nggak peduli apapun alasannya, orang yang merasa senang karena sudah menyakiti orang lain nggak lebih dari sampah! Seumur hidup pun, orang sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa lagi diselamatkan! Orang-orang sepertimu itu..nggak punya hak untuk terus hidup!"

Shindong sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang terkesan menghakiminya. Tanpa sadar, ia layangkan _cutter_nya dengan cepat kearah Eunhyuk dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin setelah rapat selesai. "Nih." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berbungkuskan kain bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Eh?"

"Kelihatannya, isinya biscuit atau semacamnya. Anu.. Wookie.. dia menyuruhku membawakan ini untukmu. Kalau nggak keberatan, silahkan diterima. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan anda sih." Ujar Yesung ramah.

Sungmin menyambut kotak bekal itu dengan senyum sumringah. _Rupanya semua berjalan lancar.. _"Ku terima dengan senang hati Yesung-_ssi."_

Yesung berbisik pada Sungmin. "Anda dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana? Lancar-lancar saja kan? Anda harus hati-hati lho! Anak seperti dia itu sama keras kepalanya seperti seekor monyet. Ditambah badan anda lebih kecil darinya, jadinya makin mengkhawatirkan." Bisik Yesung kurang ajar.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah karena malu. "Anda ngomongin apa?"

"Makanya menurutku lebih baik anda duluan yang mengambil inisiatif."

"_Stooop_! Aku dan Kyu nggak seperti apa yang anda bicarakan!" bantah Sungmin.

"Eh? Tapi.. anda juga nggak menjalin hubungan dengan anak _J-School _yang berambut panjang itu kan?"

"K─_Keuroum_! Aku masih belum berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun juga."

"Tapi anda suka padanya kan? Anda suka pada Cho Kyuhyun. Minimal, waktu itu aku sudah benar-benar memastikannya."

Sungmin tertunduk. _Kupikir, 'keren' itu kata pujian tertinggi dalam kamus Kyu.. aah apakah aku cemburu pada pada Eunhyuk.._

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?" tanya Yesung khawatir pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil memegangi salah satu lengannya yang berdarah.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor. Kakinya benar-benar lemas dan tidak mampu untuk digerakkan lagi. Tetesan darahnya mulai menodai lantai putih dibawahnya. "Ada sedikit yang mau kubicarakan.. aku.. gagal.." ujarnya lirih.

"EUNHYUK!" teriak Sungmin panik.

"Sungmin-_ah_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sungmin segera berlari mendekati Eunhyuk dan memangku tubuhnya. Ia elus rambut Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya selama menunggu Yesung membawa mobilnya untuk kerumah sakit.

Eunhyuk menggenggam pelan tangan Sungmin. "_Seonsaeng.. _aku.. nggak ingin mati.."

Sungmin tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan takut. Walau ada darah yang keluar, tapi sepertinya lukamu nggak terlalu dalam."

"_Aniya.. _nggak bisa.. darahku nggak bisa berhenti. Tolong pergi ke RS T.. Disana ada dokter.. yang merawatku.."

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang lenggang itu dengan langkah pelan. Ia tatap Eunhyuk yang terbaring lemah di salah satu ranjang. Setelah menyadari Sungmin berada didekatnya, Eunhyuk mulai berbicara.

"_Mianhae. _Aku nggak pernah bilang apa-apa. Tapi, baru belakangan ini aku tahu. Hasil pemeriksaanku yang kedua pun.. baru keluar 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Upaya medisnya?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Katanya, dokter harus melakukan injeksi _interferon_. Sepertinya, kondisiku sekarang masih dalam tahap awal, belum termasuk kondisi kritis. Makanya, aku sama sekali belum merasakan tanda-tanda penyakit itu, kecuali badanku yang kadang-kadang terasa lemas. Apalagi, jumlah sel darah putihku masih bisa kembali ke tingkatan normal dengan minum obat. Tapi, keadaanku nggak akan terus sebaik ini kan. Katanya, 4 atau 5 tahun lagi.. keadaanku akan semakin memburuk." Lanjut Eunhyuk tanpa membuka matanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya saat ini, termasuk Donghae yang terduduk didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Tidak mampu masuk kedalam setelah mendengar kondisi Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas prihatin. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengembalikan semangat hidup Eunhyuk. Tidak lebih. "Kau harus menjalani pengobatan sebaik-baiknya. Penyakitmu ini bukan penyakit yang nggak bisa disembuhkan. Kau harus berusaha.." Sungmin mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan penuh sayang. "Bukalah matamu. _Gwaenchanha._"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan setetes air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi pun tumpah. "Hari ini aku dapat hukuman yang setimpal. Karena aku benci Shindong dan menjadikan dia pelampiasan, makanya aku jadi seperti ini. Aku nggak melakukan hall yang buruk. Aku juga nggak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat keputusan hukuman mati? Sedangkan dia.. itu manusia rendah yang nggak pernah ragu menyakiti orang lain, namun sampai sekarang masih hidup sehat. Aku nggak bisa memaafkan kenyataan itu." Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat isak tangis yang ditahannya. _Kenapa bukan dia.. tetapi malahan aku yang harus.._

Eunhyuk meremas selimutnya sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku menghargai sekali kehidupanku.. _Seonsaeng, _tolong aku.." _Aku sama sekali tidak kuat.. Kyuhyun.. aku sama sekali tidak kuat.._

Eunhyuk berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah. Lalu ia langsung memeluk Sungmin yang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Ia benamkan wajahnya kebahu Sungmin seolah meminta perlindungan. "Aku.. ini.. lemah.. Kumohon.. berikan Kyuhyun untukku..Aku..suka padanya.. Aku nggak akan bisa bertarung kalau nggak punya penyangga yang pasti.. kumohon.. berikan aku penyangga.. untuk menopang nyawaku.."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**.**

**Galau? Chapter ini buat galau? Mianhae ^-^ Saya kan nggak janji buat KyuMin jadian chapter ini, jadi jangan marah sama author ne? Sedikit penjelasan, disini Shindong itu jahat karena memang ada kelainan sedikit dijiwanya. Jadi dia itu tipe orang yang jahat sama orang-orang yang sifatnya dia nggak suka. Contohnya Sungmin.**

**Mianhae untuk typo, saya bener-bener nggak ada waktu buat edit atau baca ulang. Ulang tahun Tae Min udah didepan mata jadi saya harus cepat menyelesaikan Fanfic 2Min;) Makasih buat yang udah review, review lagi ya biar saya senang? XD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Behind The Scene [Just For Fun].. Lagi**

* * *

**Author : Akankah kisah ini berakhir menjadi KyuHyuk… *pinjam nada Feni Rose **_**ahjumma **_**di Silet***

**Kyuhyun : *getok kepala author* Ya! Kika-chan! Sudah jelas ini FF KyuMin! Bagaimana bisa aku sang namja tertampan seantero Korea ini dipasangkan dengan monyet pecicilan itu **_**eoh**_**? *Kyu dilempar kelaut sama Jewels***

**Eunhyuk : *pundung di pojokan sambil gigitin pisang (?)* hiks.. andai saja Hae tidak sedang syuting.. hiks.. akan kuadukan kau nanti Kyu.. hiks..tunggu saja pembalasanku..**

**Author : *megang kepala yang baru digetok Kyu* hiks.. **_**Oppaaaaaa**_**~~~ *merengek autis***

**Kyuhyun : **_**Oppa**_**-mu itu sedang wamil sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang membelamu. Hahahaha *ketawa Bonamana***

**Taemin : *ngehampirin author dengan wajah panik* Baby, **_**gwaenchanhayo**_**? *deathglare Kyu* **_**Ya hyung**_**! Kenapa jahat sekali dengan Kika baby **_**eoh**_**? Ini namanya kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur! **_**Hyung**_** harus dilaporkan pada Kak Seto! *ngotot***

**Kyuhyun : *cengo ngeliatin author* Bukannya pacarmu itu Heenim? Kenapa jadi Taemin?**

**Author : *pasang muka polos* Pacarku kan ada tiga **_**oppa**_**. Tapi yang ketiga, statusnya masih minjem.**

**Kyuhyun : *makin cengo* pinjem? Sama siapa?**

**Author : Kika pinjem sama Jaejoong **_**eonni **_**^-^**

**Kyuhyun : *nelan saliva* **_**bahaya jika aku harus berhadapan dengan Yunho hyung yang manly itu.. untung saja kali ini dia sedang berada di jepang.. Kalau Taemin sih.. ah bisa apa si kecil ini.. berani-beraninya dia mengancam maknae senior seperti ku.. **_**Taemin! Jadi kau mau melindungi **_**baby -**_**mu itu **_**eoh**_**?**

**Taemin : Tentu saja. Langkahi dulu aku sebelum **_**hyung **_**menyakitinya! *efek angin-angin dramatis**rambut dan jubah Taemin berkibar-kibar* #memangnya Taemin pake jubah?**

**Kyuhyun : *tersenyum remeh ala mafia, melangkah mendekati Taem***

**Minho : *tiba-tiba datang menghadang Kyu dengan gaya tukang parkir di Mall-Mall * Stop! #Author dibakar flamers**

**Kyuhyun : *evil smirk* Wah Choi Minho rupanya.. sudah berani melawan leadermu di Kyu-line **_**eoh**_**?**

**Minho : Kyu-line tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibanding rasa sayangku pada Taeminnie *cieeeee***

**Author : *terbakar api cemburu (?)* AAH NE BRUYANT PAS! (Jangan berisik!)**

**Kyuhyun, Taemin, Minho & Eunhyuk : *cengo* *nggak ngerti bahasa perancis***

**Author : Bocoran chapter depan..**

**Kyuhyun : *mulai main psp* *nggak peduli***

**Author : dipastikan akan ada adegan Kiss..**

**Kyuhyun : *makin nggak peduli***

**Eunhyuk : siapa Kika-chan? Siapa? Antara aku dan Hae kah? *muka melas***

**Author : antara Kyu **_**oppa**_** dan Min **_**oppa**_**..**

**Kyuhyun : *kaget* *lompat kegirangan ala **_**ahjumma-ahjumma **_**menang undian sabun cuci* Aaaah **_**jeongmal gomawo**_** Kika-chaaaan! *meluk author***

**Taemin : Jangan sentuh Kika baby **_**hyuuuuuung**_**! *nangis guling-guling***

**Sungmin : Kyuuuuu! Kau selingkuuuuuh! *ikutan nangis guling-guling bareng Taem***

**Eunhyuk & Minho : *cengo liat Taem sama Umin***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Oke BTS-nya memang **_**chessy**_**. Terserah deh itu cuma tumpahan (?) dari otak iseng Author yang ingin memberi clue untuk chapter 20 XD Kali ini author maksa readers ya buat ninggalin comment. Please banget, susah payah nih saya bikin chapter galau XD *numpang curcol***

**.**

**_Sign, pinkypapers_  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Shin Dong Hee [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Summary :**

**Eunhyuk **yang menderita penyakit serius meminta **Sungmin **untuk memberikan **Kyuhyun **padanya.

Karena itu, Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun. Tapi, di ruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin setelah menyelamatkannya dari serangan **Shindong**.

Bagaimana selanjutnya perubahan yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

**.**

**Background Music :** **JJ Project (****제이제이 프로젝트****) - Bounce**

.

**Thanks for review :**

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mayacassielf, kyumin forever, Purpleita,960120, is0live89, reaRelf, Vey900128, nahanakyu, ibchoco, shin ah gi, Anonymouss, hyuknie, Chikyumin, Fat Pumpkin, danhobak98, mrsaidenlee, kyurin minnie, .7, WhiteViolin, AIDASUNGJIN, ChoHuiChan, , MinnieGalz, ankim, mugiwara eimi, Mrs. Gui Xian, noerhyuk, sha, Tika, mitade13, anne, minoru, Minyu, nadyaherida, QMingKyutes137, belindaane, vivihyora, clouds, Mousy, sitara1083, kyunny, ShayraKIm, nodomi, Andhisa Joyers, Royalavell, kimjulia220799, ck mendokusei & bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I know that you're my only love_

_In my heart, it's only you forever_

_The day you looked at me is today (I pray for you)_

_In your heart, everything is love_

_._

_Super Junior – Love U More_

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY

Kyuhyun memandang _yeoja _bermata _foxy _dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak mereka berdua ada ditempat ini─halaman belakang sekolah─tanpa pembicaraan yang cukup berarti. Sungmin yang mengajaknya kesini terus menerus memasang ekspresi yang aneh─menurut Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak apa mau Sungmin dengan mengajaknya ke tempat sepi seperti ini, tapi entahlah, tak ada sedikit pun rasa cemas atau gugup yang mungkin akan dirasakan _namja _manapun ketika seorang _yeoja _akan memberikan jawaban yang ditungggu-tunggu, Kyuhyun melewatinya dengan santai. Malah terkesan bingung.

"Sepertinya.. aku memang nggak bisa melihatmu sebagai lebih dari seorang 'murid'. _Mianhae_."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir _plump _sang _yeoja._ Mengakibatkan kernyitan dalam didahi Kyuhyun.

Semuanya terkesan main-main. Suasana yang diciptakan Sungmin barusan bukanlah suasana yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar atau patah, melainkan seperti pertunjukan drama gagal oleh Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga ekspresinya. Hanya itulah yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Aku ngerti sih. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi _seonsaeng _mendadak bilang begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Sungmin tercengang mendengar pertanyaan balasan Kyuhyun. Ia tundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mengusir rasa panik karena tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"A─ada _namja _yang kusukai." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

Oh ayolah Kyuhyun bukannya _namja _bodoh yang mudah ditipu dengan akting kacangan seperti itu. Sungmin benar-benar meremehkannya jika ia menganggap bisa menipu Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Oh.. _nuguya_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari dari tempat ini, berlari kemana saja asal tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah tahu bahwa dia sedang berbohong, membuatnya bisa saja membongkar kebohongannya kapan saja. Tapi keputusan itu sudah bulat. Ia tidak mungkin mempertahankan Kyuhyun selama Eunhyuk masih memerlukannya. Memerlukannya untuk menopang hidup.

Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun bersama _yeoja _lain.

"Po─pokoknya kau nggak kenal orang itu! Ma─makanya.. sebaiknya kau segera menemukan _yeoja _lain yang cocok denganmu! Misalnya, anak yang badannya tinggi, rambutnya pendek.. hmm.."

Terlalu jelas. Kebohongannya terlalu nyata. Tapi dia bukan Lee Sungmin jika pandai berbohong. Minimal ini sudah meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa _yeoja _dihadapannya ini berbohong. Dengan setengah hati.

Tampak jelas Sungmin tidak rela melepasnya tapi Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemukan alasan apa dibalik penolakan yang diterimanya.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan reaksi perlawanan, Sungmin melanjutkan aksi promosinya, berharap Kyuhyun termakan promosi gagal─konyolnya.

"Mi─misalnya, anak yang sehobi dengan─"

"_SEONSAENG_!"

"Eunhyuk.."

Kedatangan Eunhyuk yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun makin bingung. Sedangkan Sungmin, oh tentu saja dia kaget karena teriakan Eunhyuk barusan dan kini tangannya sedang ditarik paksa menjauhi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Eunhyuk.. Aduh! _Appo _Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk mengabaikan rintihan Sungmin dibelakangnya. Ia terus menarik tangan Sungmin hingga mereka berada jauh dari seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah merasa aman, Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan berteriak. "Anggap saja yang kemarin itu nggak pernah terjadi!"

Sungmin mengelus tangannya yang kesakitan seraya menatap Eunhyuk. "Eh?"

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah menahan malu. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling licik di dunia ini karena memanfaatkan kebaikan Sungmin untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan _namja _yang dicintai Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah terlalu baik padanya selama ini, tidak mungkin jika ia meminta Kyuhyun darinya. Eunhyuk masih memiliki harga diri dan ia sayang pada _seosaengnim_nya itu. Kyuhyun sudah percaya padanya untuk menjaga Sungmin tapi nyatanya apa? Kali ini dirinya sendirilah yang melukai Sungmin.

"Wa─waktu itu, ada yang sedikit aneh denganku. Waktu itu, entah karena tekadku lemah, atau gara-gara jatuh pingsan, ada sekrup yang lepas dari dalam kepalaku!" Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Nada suaranya melemah. "Kok bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal yang sepengecut itu.. Aku benar-benar memalukan."

Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya sehingga mulai terasa sesak. Eunhyuk membenci dirinya saat itu. "Kalau begini, aku nggak berhak komentar soal Shindong, karena aku sama saja dengan dia! Ini sama sekali nggak benar.. Aku akan bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau omongan _seonsaeng _tadi cuma salah paham saja. _Mian_! Aku sudah membuat _seonsaeng _berada dalam posisi yang nggak mengenakkan." _Memperalat kebaikan seonsaeng untuk kepentingan sendiri seperti ini.. betapa bodohnya.._

Angin yang berhembus diantara mereka seakan tak mampu meruntuhkan keheningan diantara mereka. Eunhyuk tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk, kau ngomong apa sih.." gumam Sungmin akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar memilukan seperti menahan luka.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, khawatir telah membuat Sungmin menangis. Tapi hal pertama yang didapatnya dari Sungmin adalah senyuman tulus. Senyuman tulus khas malaikat yang selalu dipamerkannya diruang kesehatan. Yang menenangkannya ketika ia rapuh.

"Kyu sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan hari ini, aku hanya memberikan jawabannya. Sebelum kejadian kemarin, aku sudah memutuskan jawabanku kok. Lagipula, aku nggak bisa membiarkan hubungan kami terus menggantung seperti sekarang."

"Tapi, _seonsaeng.. _bukannya _seonsaeng_─"

"Kupikir, kau sudah memberiku kesempatan bagus. Sepertinya aku memang.. nggak mungkin memikirkan Kyu lebih dari sebagai seorang murid."

Kalimat final dari Sungmin seakan mengunci segala bantahan yang akan diucapkan Eunhyuk. _Aku tidak menyangka.. betapa diri ini sangat lemah.. setiap menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa kekuatan untuk menolak uluran tangannya.. disini ada aku.. diri yang lemah, yang membiarkan semuanya lewat dan berlalu begitu saja._

"Kalau begitu.. aku boleh nggak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

Panas yang menyengat siang ini seakan tak mampu meredam ketiga _namja_─yang tidak sengaja terjebak dalam hubungan persahabatan─untuk keluar sekedar bermain basket di alun-alun kota. Kyuhyun─yang paling tidak berpengalaman diantara mereka─tampak mengimbangi permainan dengan baik. Suasana hatinya memang agak sedikit kacau hingga tidak mampu diredam dengan soal-soal matematika yang biasanya selalu berhasil mengistirahatkan otaknya, sehingga ia mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan Donghae dan Hankyung untuk bermain basket.

Hankyung─yang awalnya hanya sekedar berbasa-basi mengajak Kyuhyun─mulai berusaha mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu.

Dan lima menit kemudian─setelah Hankyung dan Donghae mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentang 'tragedi' tadi pagi,

"_MWOOO_? KAU DITOLAK MINNIE? _Wae_? _Waeyooo_?" pekik Hankyung ehm.. agak sedikit berlebihan.

Tidak ia pedulikan _yeoja-yeoja _di sekitar mereka yang mulai menatap aneh. Kyuhyun ditolak Sungmin? Yang benar saja! Hankyung itu sudah resmi menjadi anggota KyuMin _shipper _disekolahnya─yang di ketuai oleh Sunny, Tiffany & Hyoyeon. Tentu saja ia sangat berharap bisa mempunyai hubungan semanis KyuMin─_couple _panutannya─dengan Heechul-nya tersayang yang akhir-akhir jarang terlihat karena kesibukannya.

Hankyung mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Sungmin yang sudah dipastikan 100% akan menerima Kyuhyun, kenapa tiba-tiba berbalik menolaknya?

"Aku kaget tahu! Aku benar-benar kaget, Kyuhyun! Nggak kusangka Minnie sudah punya _namja _yang disukainya." Gumam Hankyung antara percaya dengan tidak.

Dan respon yang tak terduga datang dari Donghae. Ia hanya diam seolah mengetahui alasan penolakan yang Kyuhyun terima dari Sungmin. Respon yang terlalu kentara untuk ditangkap mata tajam Kyuhyun dan otak jeniusnya.

"Donghae, sepertinya kau nggak terlalu terkejut ya." Komentar Kyuhyun heran.

Donghae gelagapan. Ia lupa untuk berakting seperti orang normal─yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kondisi Eunhyuk yang baru saja didengarnya kemarin cukup membuatnya galau.

"Eeh? Ma─masa sih? Barusan aku banyak gerak sih. Reaksiku jadi melambat."

"Aku selalu berpikir kau itu serasi sekali dengan Minnie. Minnie, kenapa kok jadinya malah begini?" racau Hankyung yang masih _shock_.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Hankyung yang berlebihan. Apa sebegitu berharapnya dia dengan KyuMin _couple_?

"_Gomawo. _Tapi, kau terlalu ribut Hankyung." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengenyitkan dahinya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil diantara mereka.

Reaksi Kyuhyun yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Di mataku, sepertinya kau sendiri nggak begitu _shock_."

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan. "Oh.. yaah.. Bukannya aku nggak _shock_ sih." Gumamnya ragu.

Kyuhyun bukannya menerima dengan tenang penolakan Sungmin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu, tapi ia bingung dengan ekspresi Sungmin saat menolaknya. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa _yeoja _itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apaan sih? Kok kau setenang itu? Kyuhyun! Jadi kau sudah menyerah ya? Oh iya! Sebaiknya, sekarang juga kita lihat siapa _namja _yang disukai Minnie itu." seru Hankyung bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lelah. Tidak bertemu Heechul selama beberapa hari membuat Hankyung seperti _namja _kehabisan obat.

"Mau lihat dimana _eoh_? Sebenarnya kau cuma ingin tahu saja kan."

"Dimanapun nggak masalah. _Kajja _kita pergi Kyu!"

Donghae menghapus keringat dari pelipisnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya, benar-benar lelah mendengar ocehan Hankyung yang semakin aneh.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.. apa kau sama sekali nggak punya niat untuk melirik _yeoja _lain.. selain Sungmin?" tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati. Takut _namja _berotak jenius dihadapannya ini menangkap maksudnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. Menatap lama pada Donghae yang entah mengapa tidak berani membalas tatapan mata _onyx-_nya yang tajam.

Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Donghae.

Ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba menolaknya.

Dan semuanya terjadi setelah kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Misalnya.. Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menginterogasi.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, tapi masih ada satu teka-teki lagi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau ta─" Donghae membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kemampuan analisis Kyuhyun benar-benar membawa bencana. _Mana mungkin dia tahu.. Gawat! Apa dia bisa membaca dari mataku?_

Donghae membalikan badannya dengan cepat. Berusaha menutupi ekspresi kecemasannya.

"Lee Hyukjae juga _yeoja _yang baik kok. Tipe kesukaanmu itu _yeoja _seperti dia kan? Aku sudah dengar dari Hankyung." Ujar Donghae berusaha santai.

Hankyung mengacungkan jarinya tepat di wajah Donghae dan mencibir.

"Mulutmu bilang begitu, tapi kau lebih senang kalau rivalmu berkurang seorang.. dan kau sudah berencana memonopoli Minnie untuk dirimu sendiri kan?"

Donghae membatu mendengar cibiran Hankyung yang sangat mengena. "I─iya juga sih. Ini kesempatan buatku." Gumam Donghae canggung.

Donghae memainkan poni dikeningnya. Berusaha menetralkan suasana walau hatinya dilanda kebingungan. Bingung akan dirinya sendiri. _Aneh.. Padahal itu hal yang wajar, yang bahkan bisa terpikirkan oleh Hankyung dengan mudahnya. Aku ini kenapa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya hal itu sama sekali nggak kepikiran olehku._

"Kyuhyun? Donghae-_ya_! Ah.. Hankyung juga ada rupanya."

Ketiga pasang mata itu mencari asal suara, mendapati Eunhyuk─yang memakai _t-shirt _lengan panjang dan juga celana _jeans _panjang, tidak ketinggalan dengan topi rajut berwarna merah yang melekat dikepalanya.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa Eunhyuk ramah pada Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"_Annyeong_." Balas Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mengenyitkan dahinya heran melihat _outfit _yang dikenakan Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah terik matahari seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya _yeoja _cenderung mengenakan baju yang lebih _mini _saat udara panas?

"Ada apa Eunhyuk? Penampilanmu itu nggak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali." Komentar Hankyung polos.

"Berisik, ah! Aku nggak mau jadi gosong, tahu!"

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan bola basket ditangannya. "Lenganmu sudah baikan?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Ah iya sudah." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sembari mengusap dagunya. "_Ne. _Katanya kau terluka ya? Sial banget ya. Maunya cuma meraut pensil, malah lenganmu juga ikut kena _cutter_."

Eunhyuk memang sudah membeberkan cerita palsu tentang lengannya. Bukan karena ia ingin melindungi Shindong, tapi ia takut peristiwa memalukan tentang permintaannya yang tidak tahu diri itu pada Sungmin diketahui orang lain, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Aku memilih kelas seni sih. Tapi sampai sekarang, proyekku sama sekali belum selesai. Jadinya kesal.. Waktu aku mau meruncingkan pensil yang akan kupakai mendesain, malah _cutter-_nya meleset dan zret!, kena lenganku." Bohong Eunhyuk. Untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan Hankyung yang mendengarkannya, ia mencoba memperagakan bagaimana _cutter _itu menggores lengannya yang putih.

Wajah Hankyung memutih mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. "Maksudmu 'zret'?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata. Mentalnya tidak kuat mendengar Eunhyuk yang menceritakan hal seperti itu dengan enteng.

"Eunhyuk.. Lukamu itu.. apa itu benar-benar karena kecerobohanmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya menuntut penjelasan lebih.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengannya. Ia lupa memperhitungkan Kyuhyun yang sulit untuk dibohongi. "N─_ne. Waeyo_? Kok mendadak.."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Iya juga ya. Kau nggak punya alasan untuk melindungi orang kayak dia. Si Shindong itu.. sejak kejadian waktu itu, dia nggak datang lagi ke sekolah. Kupikir ada apa-apanya."

"Mana kutahu."

"_Ne_. Terus ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Sungmin."

DEG

Mata sipit Eunhyuk membulat. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah bisa mencium keterlibatannya dibalik penolakan yang diterimanya dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melemparkan bola basket yang dari tadi ia mainkan pada Hankyung seraya berdiri. "Kau ada waktu sebentar? Nggak akan lama kok. Temani aku sebentar ya." Ujarnya pada Eunhyuk yang makin panik.

Hankyung mencibir, merasa di diskriminasi. "Apaan sih? Kau nggak bisa ngomong kalau ada kami ya?"

"_Mianhae _Kyuhyun-_ah_. Hyukkie sudah punya janji duluan denganku." Ucap Donghae secara tiba-tiba, berusaha menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari rentetan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang siap dilontarkannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Mencoba bersikap santai. "_Ne_. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Hae."

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah yang lumayan kental akan nuansa korea. Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu respon yang diberikan pelayan melalui _intercom _yang ditempelkan tepat disamping gerbang kayu itu.

"Shin Donghee nggak ingin ketemu dengan siapapun juga ya." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Sudah beberapa hari Shindong tidak masuk sekolah, membuat insting keibuannya tidak tenang.

"Benar. Saya minta maaf. Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan pelayan masuk ke kamarnya. Saya tidak bisa membawa anda masuk menemuinya."

Sungmin membungkuk sopan. Ia yakin pelayan itu bisa melihatnya melalui kamera _cctv_. "Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan padanya supaya cepat merasa baikan dan bisa kembali ke sekolah lagi."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf." Suara pelayan itu terdengar lirih. Merasa tidak enak karena perilaku majikannya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu. Ia manyunkan sedikit bibir _plump_nya. _Apa tindakanku ini sudah berlebihan.. walau bukan wali kelasnya, aku tetap mengunjungi rumahnya.. pasti sifatku yang seperti ini yang membuatnya sebal.. iya sih aku bisa ngerti.._

Suara Yoochun dari JYJ yang menyanyikan lagu _Nine _mengalun pelan dari tas Sungmin ketika ia sedang menyusuri jalan kecil di dekat rumah Shindong.

"Eh.. telepon.."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menarik _handphone-_nya dari tasnya, tidak sengaja, ia menjatuhkan kumapyon─boneka beruang kecil buatannya─nya dengan pita berwarna pink yang sangat imut.

"Ah.. padahal benda ini populer di kalangan anak perempuan." Gerutunya seraya memungut kumapyon-nya. Ia pandangi boneka kecil itu dengan iba. _Iya ya.. aku juga memberikan satu boneka maskot ini pada Shindong._

"Ternyata, anak cowok memang nggak suka dikasih maskot seperti ini. Apa dia sudah membuang pemberianku itu ya." keluhnya pada boneka itu. _Kalau menerima barang seperti ini.. bisa-bisa ada yang salah paham._ _Masalah Eunhyuk juga. sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa untuknya. Tapi, aku ingin mengabulkan harapannya.. pemikiran seperti itu.. tidak salahkan.._

_Handphone _Sungmin berbunyi lagi. Sungmin tersentak, ia lupa mengangkat telepon tadi karena sibuk memikirkan keputusannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Waduh.. _Yoboseo_! Ah, Chullie? Oh, sekarang aku.."

Kata-kata Sungmin terputus saat mata _foxy-_nya mendapati Shindong tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Shindong.." gumamnya tidak sadar dan dengan cepat ia matikan _handphone-_nya. Menyisakan Heechul yang panik setelah mendengar nama _namja _itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang berjalan disampingnya. _Namja _berambut panjang itu benar-benar baik padanya. "Sepertinya, lagi-lagi aku berhutang budi padamu. Tapi kenapa─"

"_Mian_! Waktu dirumah sakit itu, aku sudah dengar semuanya." Ujar Donghae lirih. Ia tundukkan kepalanya.

"Soal penyakitku juga?"

"Soal sakitmu juga!"

"Aku yang terluka karena serangan Shindong?"

"_Ne_, itu juga!"

"Soal apa yang kuminta pada Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ juga?"

"Pokoknya, semuanya!"

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyuman getir. "Kalau begitu.. kau pikir aku ini pasti orang yang kotor kan. Memakai cara pengecut seperti itu."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tatap mata sendu Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. Ia ingin sekali menyemangati _yeoja _yang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Entah kenapa, semua yang dilakukannya benar-benar diluar kesadarannya.

"Sama sekali nggak! Orang yang punya rasa keadilan kuat sepertimu sampai berbuat begitu.. berarti itu memang karena kau benar-benar serius pada Kyuhyun-_ah _kan? Makanya, kau harus terus berusaha sampai puas dengan hasilnya! Sebenarnya, kau itu _yeoja _yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan apa yang kau pikirkan! _Yeoja _yang berusaha terus mengejar cintanya tanpa peduli rintangan apapun yang menghalanginya.. kupikir _yeoja _seperti itu hebat lho!"

Donghae mengembangkan senyum mempesonanya pada Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Berjuanglah, Hyukkie! Biar aku bilang begitu.. tapi aku sendiri juga harus berusaha. Di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun-_ah _itu lawan yang berat. Kami-kami ini memang keras kepala ya." Ujar Donghae riang.

Airmata menetes begitu saja dari kedua mata Eunhyuk. Ia terharu melihat sikap Donghae yang menyemangatinya. Padahal posisi mereka sama. Mencintai kedua orang yang mungkin sudah ditakdirkan bersama. "_Ne, _benar. Sampai bikin orang sebal nih." _Gomawo.. Ini pertama kalinya.. pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang memberiku semangat sampai seperti ini.._

_._

.

.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dahinya mengernyit dalam. Ia masih tidak mengerti atas sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Sungmin, Donghae & Eunhyuk. _Aneh.. dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.. Lalu.. apa Sungmin serius? Tapi ekspresinya seperti orang yang sedang bohong.._

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut cokelatnya dengan kesal. _Aku nggak mau mikirin lagi ah!_

"Hankyung, kita pulang saja."

Hankyung mengambil _handphone_ dari tasnya. "Tunggu sebentar, sekarang aku mau telepon Chullie dulu."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau tanya soal Minnie."

"Hah?"

"Ah _yoboseo _Chullie-_ah_? Ini aku. Eh? Kubilang, ini aku, Hangeng. Aku Hangeng. KUBILANG, AKU HANKYUNG! Kenapa kau bisa nggak tahu nama Cina-ku?" dumel Hankyung nelangsa pada _handphone_-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa iba melihat penderitaan Hankyung yang seakan tak mengenal kata akhir. Sama seperti dirinya.

/"_Coba dari awal kau bicara begitu"_

Hankyung mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang tersendat akibat tangis yang ditahannya. "Begini, ini soal Minnie."

"_Ya_, hentikan!" sela Kyuhyun tak jauh dari Hankyung.

/_"Tunggu! Kyuhyun juga ada di situ? Aku mau bicara sama dia! Cepat!"_

Hankyung mencebikkan bibirnya pilu. Dengan berat hati, ia berikan _handphone _itu pada Kyuhyun daripada ia harus mendengar omelan Heechul lagi. "Nih!"

"Ini aku." Ucap Kyuhyun malas di _handphone _Hankyung.

/_"Kebetulan sekali aku baru mau telepon ketempatmu."_

"Ada perlu apa?"

/_"Sekarang ini Minnie sedang gawat!"_

"Hah?"

/_"Sekarang Minnie sedang pergi menemui Shindong menyebalkan itu, makanya dia nggak bisa dihubungi! Padahal sudah kubilang berulang kali, dia nggak boleh berduaan saja sama namja gila seperti itu! Luka yang dialami Lee Hyukjae itu juga hasil perbuatannya!"_

_._

_._

_._

Sinar matahari makin terasa menyengat saat jarum jam berada tepat di angka 2. Tapi tetap tidak cukup untuk menahan Donghae berjalan menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang makan es krim disampingnya. Ia tidak tahu awalnya kenapa bisa tercipta kedekatan yang terkesan tiba-tiba antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Entah ini hanya perasaan senasib, atau mungkin perasaan lain?

Donghae tidak menyadarinya. Dan itulah alasan kuat kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merutuki kebodohan Donghae. Atau tepatnya─kasarnya─merutuki otak Donghae yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Orang tuaku bilang, kalau nanti aku pingsan lagi, aku pasti akan langsung disuruh opname." Kata Eunhyuk disela-sela acara memakan es krimnya.

"EH? _JINJJAYO_? Kejam!" pekik Donghae heboh. Apa sebegitu parahnya sakit _yeoja _berwajah polos disampingnya ini?

Eunhyuk mengangguk santai. "_Ne_. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Sekarang juga hidupku sudah nggak normal lagi sih. Dibandingkan orang kebanyakan, aku punya resiko lebih tinggi kena kanker kulit. Matahari musim panas terik sekali. Terutama hari ini. masih ada banyak hal lagi yang bisa membuatku sakit. Gimanapun juga, aku nggak mungkin bisa bertahan di sekolah sampai semester 2." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Donghae hanya menatapnya prihatin. _Jadi karena itu dia pakai topi dan kaos lengan panjang.._

Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile-_nya pada Donghae. Tapi pancaran matanya dinaungi kesenduan yang pekat. "Anu.. _mianhae.. _Aku ngomongin hal yang berat-berat. Habisnya, itu sih.. hmm.. Karena kau sudah terlanjur dengar semuanya, kupikir kau punya hak untuk tahu. Lalu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin bisa cerita soal ini sama orang lain. Jadi, sampai saat _itu _nanti─"

"Berarti, kau harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun-_ah_!" potong Donghae. _Sedih sekali.. tatapan matanya.._

Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "N─_ne_! Aku akan berusaha!"

Donghae tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang polos. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.. _"Kalau begitu, besok saja!"

Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya imut. "Wah.. hatiku masih belum siap."

"DONGHAE! EUNHYUK!"

DEG

Eunhyuk bisa saja ber_blushing _ria sampai besok pagi jika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menginterupsinya. Suara Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sapa Donghae bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah mereka. Terlihat sangat buru-buru.

"Kalian lihat Sungmin, nggak?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat seolah berlomba dengan waktu.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Eh.. memangnya Sungmin-_ah _kenapa?"

"Dia nggak ada! Sejak dia pergi mau ketemu Shindong, dia sama sekali nggak bisa dihubungi! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

Situasi mereka kini hampir sama dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Sungmin menghilang. Tapi kali ini kepanikannya berbeda. Sungmin tengah bersama Shindong yang bahkan tak segan-segan melayangkan _cutter _ke Eunhyuk hanya karena kesal.

"Shindong ada dimana?"

"Nggak lama setelah Sungmin pergi dari rumahnya, pelayannya bilang dia juga ikut pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya mengatur napas. Ia sudah berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Sungmin dan Shindong, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Donghae memucat. Kecemasan menyelimuti perasaannya dengan cepat. "_Mian _Hyukkie.. sepertinya aku nggak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan mencarinya dulu!"

Donghae berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan Kyuhyun yang tengah kelelahan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghapus peluhnya seraya menatap punggung Donghae dengan sedikit rasa lega. Setidaknya ia butuh waktu menarik napas setelah berlari kesana kemari.

"Airmukanya langsung berubah dan melesat pergi." Gumamnya pada Eunhyuk disampingnya.

"_Keuroum_! Dia kan─"

"Karena yang punya kemungkinan jadi masalah kali ini adalah _namja _yang otaknya sedikit nggak beres, yang sudah membuat lenganmu itu terluka? Salah seorang teman Heechul melihat Shindong membawa _cutter _berlumuran darah.. nggak lama setelah kau dibawa kerumah sakit. Menurut teman Heechul, saat itu wajah Shindong pucat sekali. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal itu?"

Eunhyuk menunduk setelah mendapat pandangan tajam─menuntut penjelasan─dari Kyuhyun. Dibenaknya terbayang saat-saat ia berada dirumah sakit bersama Sungmin, memohon untuk memberikan Kyuhyun padanya. _Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjelaskan.. _"Itu karena.. Be─begini.."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Ah, begini ya. Hal itu sudah nggak jadi soal. Pokoknya, yang penting sekarang kita cari Sungmin dulu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Memaksa dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja didepan _namja _yang begitu dicintainya. "_Mian.. _Aku juga akan ikut mencari kok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan coba cari kearah stasiun. Kau kearah taman ya." Pinta Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mematung dengan senyum palsunya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, setetes air matapun lolos dari mata bening Eunhyuk. _Kalau disini aku nangis, aku cuma jadi seorang pengecut. Habisnya, yang sekarang ini membuat Kyuhyun menderita itu kan, aku sendiri.. Aku tidak boleh terluka hanya karena hal seperti ini.. Batas waktuku makin dekat.. Donghae-ya.. Tolong berikan aku keberanian.._

_._

_._

_._

"Kalau kau ingin bilang sesuatu, bilang saja langsung!"

Diruangan kesehatan SM _High School _yang sudah sepi karena hari sudah mulai beranjak sore, terdengar ucapan seorang _yeoja _bernada tinggi.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau peroleh dari melukai anak perempuan lemah yang nggak bisa melawan? Kalau memang ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja! Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada Eunhyuk kan! _Kajja_, bilang saja!" cecar Sungmin pada Shindong dihadapannya.

Shindong hanya mendenguskan napasnya malas melihat tingkah Sungmin. "_Yeoja _yang berisik.. tapi kenapa.. kenapa keruang kesehatan?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kalau nggak disini, aku nggak akan bisa bicara denganmu dengan kepala yang dingin! Kalau aku nggak ingat kedudukanku sebagai _seonsaengnim, _mungkin aku akan kelepasan dan memukulmu!"

"Aku.. aku benci sekali sikapmu yang seperti itu. Penuh kepalsuan dan sebenarnya kau sulit memaafkan. Dijuluki 'malaikat' dan disanjung kanan kiri pasti membuatmu tinggi hati. Lalu kau mabuk dalam peranmu sendiri sebagai 'orang yang baik'. Aku benci sekali orang-orang seperti itu! Muak, tahu! Jangan kau pikir aku hanya akan memotong tali sepatumu saja ya! 'Malaikat'!" bentak Shindong kasar.

Sungmin menajamkan tatapannya. Shindong memang bisa menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terima atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku nggak mungkin cemas pada apapun yang dikatakan oleh anak yang gemetar ketakutan di sudut kelas, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Lagipula memang apa salahnya berperan jadi 'orang baik'? Memang aku ingin jadi 'orang baik'. Nggak ada masalah kan? Aku cuma ingin bersikap baik pada anak-anak yang kusukai. Memangnya nggak boleh? Kalau ada yang bersikap lembut, apa kau nggak merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan? Anak yang diperlakukan lembut pasti juga akan berlaku sama terhadap anak lain! Aku ingin semua anak-anak di sini bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, biar sedikit apapun juga! Aku percaya perasaan itu pasti akan jadi kekuatan yang nggak ternilai ketika harus menghadapi saat-saat yang sulit."

Bayangan Eunhyuk yang terlihat lemah dan pucat, menatapnya dengan penuh harapan, memintanya untuk memberikan Kyuhyun padanya, semuanya terlintas dibenak Sungmin. Lalu pilihan apa lagi yang bisa ia pilih jika sudah begitu?

"_Seonsaeng.. tolong.. aku.. aku suka padanya."_

Sungmin tersenyum getir pada Shindong yang tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Makanya.. Kalau ada yang memohon dengan taruhan nyawa. Siapa orangnya yang tega nggak mengabulkan permohonannya itu.. biar cuma sedikit, aku ingin anak-anak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Kalau perasaan itu bisa dinikmatinya hanya dalam jangka waktu tertentu, maka dia harus mendapatkannya. Tapi karena aku baik padanya, aku terpaksa melukai perasaan anak yang lain. Aku bahkan nggak tahu apa tindakanku ini benar atau salah. Apapun yang kulakukan, selalu nggak pernah berjalan lancar. Sebenarnya sama sekali nggak percaya diri."

Air mata yang ditahan Sungmin sejak tadi pun lolos, menuruni pipi putihnya. Pantaskah dirinya kini dijuluki 'malaikat'? Ia telah melukai _dia._

_Dia _yang selalu berada disampingnya saat ia terluka.

_Dia _yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta setelah apa yang dialaminya bersama Siwon.

_Dia _yang selalu menjaga agar dirinya tidak pernah menangis.

Cho Kyuhyun.

_Namja _berambut cokelat karamel itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mencintai Sungmin. Dan penolakanlah yang diterimanya.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak punya pilihan.

Untuk Eunhyuk, bahkan ia rela mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.

"Orang seperti aku ini.. aku nggak tahu lagi cara yang lain.."

Shindong berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh atas apapun yang Sungmin ucapkan barusan.

Shindong menarik lengan kanan Sungmin dengan kuat dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merogoh _cutter _di saku celana kirinya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Shindong dengan cepat melepaskan cekalannya dilengan Sungmin saat Kyuhyun datang. Membuat Sungmin terhempas begitu saja dilantai.

"_Ya_! Shindong!"

"Sudahlah Kyu.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap _yeoja _bermata _foxy _itu. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Hal yang sangat dibencinya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menundukkan dirinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena sempitnya jarak diantara mereka.

"Padahal tadi anda sudah dibuatnya menangis.. aku salah duga apanya?"

"Bu─bukan.. ini.. ini karena.."

"Semuanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Mereka semua memaksaku menyerah tentang anda. Tapi, rasanya aku memang nggak bisa terima."

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut ke wajah Sungmin. Menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"_Saranghae. Nan neol saranghae Sungminnie. _Aku nggak mau hanya sebagai 'murid'_"_

Kyuhyun menekankan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut ke bibir _plump _milik Sungmin. Tidak ingin memaksa.

Hanya ingin menegaskan perasaannya yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh sayang agar Sungmin mau mengerti bagaimana ia sangat mencintai dirinya.

.

.

Eunhyukmencengkram bajunya didepan pintu ruang kesehatan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Sakit.

Hanya itulah yang mampu dijabarkannya.

Sanggupkah dirinya untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupannya sendiri?

_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Kyuhyun.._

_._

_._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *tebar confetti* Maaf jika Kika merusak puasa kalian ya readers dengan adegan kisseu yang tidak hot itu ^^ Kisseu-nya masih lanjut kok di chapter depan, chapter depan Kika updatenya abis buka deh. Hehe**

**Buat yang udah nunggu lama chapter ini, Kika mau berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf. Karena Kika udah hiatus tanpa announcement. Mianhae *deep bow***

**Kemarin ada sedikit badai yang menerpa (?) hingga Kika galau dan memutuskan untuk hiatus selama kurang lebih seminggu.**

**Please gimme spirit booster readers, I need it now T^T**

**.**

_**Sign, pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_


	21. Chapter 21 Part A

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Wu Fan | Kris [EXO] as namja 16 years old

Park Hyo Jin | Narsha [Brown Eyed Girls] as Eunhyuk's eomma

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music :**** VIXX (****빅스****) - Super Hero**

.

**Thanks for review :**

_**Fat Pumpkin, kyumin forever, hyuknie, triple3r, Annie pumpkins, UrrieKyu, aniimin, 960120, Heeyeon, BABYKYUTEMIN, Rule Violation, kei kikan, .5, reaRelf, HJKH, Chikyumin, MinnieGalz, sha, Anonymouss, minoru, , mayacassielf, Royalavell, cherrizka980826, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, satusatutigadua, nahanakyu, choi hyekyung, RaeRen.123, is0live89, noerhyuk, Andhisa Joyers, mayuka57, danhobak98, Vey900128, AIDASUNGJIN, ankim, takara-hoshi, kyurin minnie, Sitara1083, kyumin4ever, ChoHuiChan, mrsaidenlee, ck mendokusei, QMingKyutes1371, Mrs. Gui Xian, Cho jeong hwa, Snowhite04, Ti-chan, choi ritsu, ibchoco, Han Neul Ra, Isnaeni love sungmin, minyu, Leekim and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Semuanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Mereka semua memaksaku menyerah tentang anda. Tapi, rasanya aku memang nggak bisa terima."_

_Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut ke wajah Sungmin. Menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya._

"_Saranghae. Nan neol saranghae Sungminnie. Aku nggak mau hanya sebagai 'murid'"_

_Kyuhyun menekankan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut ke bibir plump milik Sungmin. Tidak ingin memaksa._

_Hanya ingin menegaskan perasaannya yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi._

_Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh sayang agar Sungmin mau mengerti bagaimana ia sangat mencintai dirinya._

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE [Part A]

Eunhyuk mencengkram bajunya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang kesehatan secepat yang ia bisa. Mencoba menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari kedua mata beningnya.

Setiap kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan bagaikan tusukan yang menghujam jantungnya.

'_Saranghae.. nan neol saranghae.. Sungminnie'_

Beberapa pertanyaan terus bermunculan dibenaknya seiring langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Melengkapi hatinya yang remuk redam.

Mengapa rasanya seperti ini?

Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar, menemani air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat berharap ketika ia membuka matanya nanti, semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ia berharap ia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Kyuhyun.

Harapan yang sia-sia.

Eunhyuk sadar akan hal itu. Sangat sadar. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Bukannya ia egois. Mungkin ia bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Tidak disaat penyakit sialan ini berkembang ditubuhnya. Merampas umurnya. Merenggut harapannya untuk sekedar bertahan hidup.

Eunhyuk mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Harapannya tinggal satu.

Berharap Tuhan dengan cepat menghentikan detak jantungnya hingga ia tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini.

_Aku tidak sanggup lagi.._

ZRAAK!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberi jarak sedikit antara kedua bibir mereka, memaksa mata _foxy _Sungmin untuk menatapnya lebih dalam. Memaksanya menemukan keseriusannya dimata _onyx-_nya.

Senyum lembut terukir diwajah Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadinya mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin, bergerak perlahan ke rambut hitam Sungmin. Ia elus perlahan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah bingung Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"_Saranghae._" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, tepat ditelinga Sungmin. "_Yeoja _yang.. _yeoja _yang sangat kukasihi. Sungminnie."

Rona merah menjalar begitu cepat di pipi Sungmin yang putih, seiring dengan debaran jantungnya yang terasa menyesakkan.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Otaknya serasa kosong. Bahkan ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari dirinya.

Apakah ini karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Sungmin terlalu menginginkan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menatap lagi mata _foxy _dihadapannya yang terlihat kebingungan. Perlahan, ia meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu Sungmin dan ia satukan lagi bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang manis.

Kyuhyun mulai berani menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha melumat bibir Sungmin secara pelan dan lembut. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang bereaksi berlebihan karena aksinya kali ini.

"Ja─nghh─Kyuhhh─" erang Sungmin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi Sungmin yang kini tengah meremas bajunya, tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Ia lumat bibir _plump _itu dengan ganas. Ingin meredam semua kebohongan yang akan diucapkan _yeoja _malaikatnya.

"Min.. _saranghae_.." bisiknya lalu ia benamkan lagi bibirnya dibibir _plump _Sungmin yang sudah memerah karena dilumatnya tadi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya, menerima semua perasaan yang tertumpahkan melalui ciuman mereka. Semuanya serasa berputar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia benamkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin.

"Le─pas.." erang Sungmin lagi.

"Kalau kulepas, kau pasti lari kan? Kau pasti berbohong lagi kan?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku nggak pernah berbohong." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau bohong waktu bilang ada _namja _yang kau sukai. _Waeyo _Min? Kalian semua.. menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sungmin menutup matanya. Dibenaknya terlukis jelas wajah Eunhyuk saat itu. Kali ini ia terpaksa menelan pahitnya keputusan yang ia buat. Eunhyuk benar-benar membutuhkan Kyuhyun agar ia bisa bertahan hidup. "_Mianhae.. _Aku sudah berbohong. Tapi.."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan paksa, menatap mata _onyx-_nya dengan tatapannya yang paling sendu.

"Seumur hidup.. aku nggak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lebih dari seorang murid. Aku benar-benar jujur.. soal yang satu itu. Jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal seperti ini."

.

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tidak sabar. Senyum ceria mengembang sempurna diwajahnya. Kebalikan dengan suasana di ruang kesehatan yang terlihat cukup suram karena penghuninya hanya diam dibalik meja kerjanya dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Minnie! Pulang yuk! _Kajja ppali_! _Ppali_! _Ppali_! Hari ini kau masak yakiniku kan? Akhirnya Jiyoon _ahjumma _mengirimkan daging yang dijanjikannya itu. Apa boleh buat deh! Kita panggil Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan, lalu makan ramai-ramai!"

Hening.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya memandang sepupunya. Ia mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara mereka. Sepupunya dan calon _namjachingu-_nya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie? Mukamu seram tuh! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Sungmin memperlihatkan sedikit reaksi. Ia menoleh pada Heechul yang tadi sempat diabaikannya.

Heechul menghela napas malas. Kelakuan Kyuhyun hari ini benar-benar membuat seisi kelasnya heboh. Selama 8 jam pelajaran, Kyuhyun tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Memandang kosong pada kertas kosong dihadapannya. Mengacuhkan siapapun yang mengajaknya berbicara. Sama seperti Sungmin.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini ada yang aneh dengannya. Sepertinya pikirannya lagi nggak disini. Tampangnya seperti orang mati saja."

"Ah tapi.. dulu-dulunya juga, dia selalu pasang tampang begitu kan?" celetuk seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Heechul menoleh, mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum simpul padanya. "Aku lupa karena akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sering tertawa."

Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Sungmin-_ah_, dari kemarin sore aku nggak bisa menghubungi Hyukkie."

"Oh ya Donghae, hari ini kau ikut saja makan bersama kami. Kemarin kan kau sudah membantuku mencari Minnie." Ajak Heechul sembari memainkan topi rajut berwarna merah─kepunyaan Eunhyuk─yang ditemukannya didepan ruang kesehatan saat ia menjemput Sungmin kemarin.

"Itu.. punya Hyukkie." Gumam Donghae bingung.

"Eh? Apa iya? Tapi, kenapa topinya bisa ada disini?"

"Mana kutahu." Donghae menatap Sungmin yang terlihat pucat. "Sungmin-_ah_? Ada apa dengan topi ini?"

Heechul memberikan topi itu pada Donghae. "Kemarin.. topi itu jatuh di depan ruang kesehatan."

"Eh? Jadi, bukan karena kau ketemu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Lebih tepatnya menuntut.

Heecul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin ketemu. Kemarin Kyuhyun nggak bilang apa-apa soal itu. Dia hanya meneleponku dan berkata seperti ini '_Aku menemukan Sungmin di ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menjemputnya sekarang.' _Suaranya terdengar lemah. Wah! Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak saat itu sikap Kyuhyun jadi aneh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Donghae melayangkan tatapan nanarnya ke Sungmin yang semakin memucat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Sungmin-_ah, _kau cuma berduaan dengan Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kemarin.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja menuduh dengan cara yang nggak enak begitu?!" bentak Heechul tidak terima melihat Sungmin yang dipojokkan oleh Donghae.

"Tolong jawab, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau.. diapakan oleh Kyuhyun?"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari mata _foxy-_nya. _Bagaimana ini.._

.

.

.

"Ah.. Donghae! Kau ini, tim _J-School _dan tim SM─"

"Kyuhyun dimana?" potong Donghae cepat tanpa mempedulikan sapaan Kris padanya barusan.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Jarang sekali Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. "Eh? Bukannya dia di perpustakaan?" jawab Kris dengan nada bingung.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke perpustakaan. Matanya dengan cepat menemukan sesosok _namja _yang membeku dibalik salah satu meja dengan tatapan kosong.

Donghae menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dengan kasar ia tarik kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga _namja _berambut cokelat itu terpaksa berdiri.

"Kau apakan Sungmin-_ah _kemarin?!" bentak Donghae tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi ia tak urung juga melepaskan cengkraman Donghae di kerah bajunya. "Sebelumnya juga sudah pernah ada kan.. kejadian seperti ini." jawabnya datar.

"Jawab!"

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku cuma mendorongnya. Dan menciumnya paksa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

BUGH!

Donghae melayangkan tinjunya dengan keras ke rahang kiri Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terhempas ke lantai dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"HYUKKIE.. HYUKKIE MEMERGOKI KALIAN!" teriak Donghae marah. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi mereka saat ini yang sudah jadi tontonan gratis di perpustakaan dan kemungkinan dirinya yang diusir dari sekolah ini karena membuat onar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya menghapus darah disudut bibirnya. Matanya menyipit mendengar Donghae membawa-bawa nama Eunhyuk ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyukkie? Ah.. maksudmu Lee Hyukjae? Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa Eunhyuk dalam masalah ini?"

"Hyukkie itu.. Hyukkie itu.." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan keadaan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Muak dengan tingkah laku orang-orang disekitarnya. "Hyukkie ini, Hyukkie itu." Ia mendengus. "Kau tahu aku kemarin mencium Sungmin. Tapi, sepertinya dibandingkan hal itu, kau lebih memikirkan soal Eunhyuk yang kebetulan memergoki kami."

Donghae membeku mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Donghae merespon, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam Donghae dihadapannya. "Nggak peduli mau gimana juga, kali ini aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk berdiam diri saja menerima pukulanmu!"

BUGH!

Donghae terbanting ke atas meja dibelakangnya akibat pukulan telak Kyuhyun yang menghantam rahangnya.

"Aku juga sama!" Tak mau kalah, ia tarik kerah Kyuhyun dan melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Agh! Uhuk! Uuuh.."

Kyuhyun tertunduk memegangi perutnya yang baru saja jadi sasaran Donghae. Rasanya benar-benar sakit tapi ia masih merasakan yang lebih sakit dihatinya.

Sakit karena merasa dipermainkan begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

Donghae mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah. Pukulan keras Kyuhyun cukup membuat matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. "Kau benar-benar bikin aku marah. Kali ini, aku akan habis-habisan!"

Ditengah rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Lalu dengan cepat ia bangkit mendekati Donghae yang masih mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. "Aku juga.. sedang ingin memukul orang!"

DUAGH!

Kali ini punggung Donghae terhempas ke lantai dengan keras. Membuat senyum mengerikan Kyuhyun semakin melebar. "_Kajja, _cepat berdiri lagi."

Donghae menatap bengis pada Kyuhyun, tidak terima atas pukulan yang diterimanya barusan. "_Neo_!"

BUUGH!

"Kau sudah mencium Sungmin! Memangnya apa yang membuatmu kurang puas?!" bentak Donghae marah.

DUAGH!

"Banyak sekali!" bentak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan ramainya kerumunan siswa disekitar mereka yang sibuk menonton perkelahiannya dengan Donghae.

Perkelahian diantara mereka semakin memanas. Kondisi ruang perpustakaan yang semakin sesak karena ramainya siswa yang ingin menonton, belum lagi meja dan kursi yang berserakan dimana-mana dan yang terpenting, masing-masing wajah mereka kini mulai dihiasi lebam-lebam yang membiru.

Donghae mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun. "Kau itu juga suka pilih-pilih!"

"Hah?! Pilih-pilih apanya?! Aku ditolak, tahu! Dia bilang.. selamanya, dia hanya melihatku sebagai murid!"

"STOP!"

Hankyung memperluas jarak diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan tenang. Lalu ia berbisik. "Kalau kalian masih ingin saling pukul lebih dari ini, lebih baik kalian lakukan di luar sekolah saja. Kalau nggak, 'malaikat' kalian yang ada di sana itu akan mulai menangis."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu perpustakaan secara bersamaan. Melihat malaikat mereka yang kini tengah menangis khawatir dipelukan Heechul.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan. Ia angkat tangan kanannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. _Aah.. hari ini juga aku masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih hidup.._

Alisnya bertautan saat ia sadar ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya. _Tapi ini di.._

"Oh? Kau sudah sadar sayang?" tanya seorang _yeoja _dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk menoleh. "_Eomma_?"

Narsha─_eomma _Eunhyuk─mulai menata bunga dinakas samping tempat tidur anaknya dengan telaten. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Kau masih ingat? Kau kena anemia di luar sana dan jatuh pingsan. Oh iya, kau harus berterima kasih pada teman sekolahmu."

Eunhyuk duduk diranjang─rumah sakit─nya. "Teman sekolah?" tanyanya bingung.

Narsha tersenyum. "_Ne_. Anak itu yang memanggil ambulan dan menemanimu sampai kemari."

Eunhyuk tersentak. _Jangan-jangan.. _"Anaknya seperti apa? Apa anak itu keren, badannya tinggi, dan rambutnya cokelat?"

Narsha menggeleng seraya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. "_Aniya. _Anaknya sedikit gendut."

Eunhyuk menunduk kecewa. Menatap selimutnya seolah bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mencium Sungmin disana. _Jadi bukan Kyuhyun ya.._

Narsha membalikkan tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya saat melihat cahaya mata dari anaknya itu meredup seolah tidak ingin bertahan hidup lagi di kondisinya sekarang. "Dia nggak memberitahukan namanya sayang." Ujarnya lembut, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Hmm.." gumam Eunhyuk. _Mana mungkin.. hal yang nyaris ajaib seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Walau kesal, harus kuakui bahwa mereka berdua memang sangat serasi. Apa yang kulihat waktu itu seakan menegaskan fakta bahwa aku tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu. Walaupun ada halangan apapun yang menghadang, mereka berdua pasti akan bersatu. Kalaupun aku menyatakan perasaanku, hubungan mereka tetap tidak akan goyah. Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi.._

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Narsha yang sedang mengupas apel untuknya. "_Eomma.. _Aku mau cepat-cepat pindah ke rumah sakit yang baru. Dan mulau opname disana."

Lalu Eunhyuk menutup matanya pelan. _Mian, Donghae-ya.. Padahal kau sudah menyemangatiku.. tapi sepertinya, aku memang tidak bisa memperjuangkan perasaanku ini.._

.

.

.

"Nggak ada gunanya serius mengobati luka-luka duo _pabbo _ini!" omel Heechul tidak berperikemanusiaan pada Sungmin yang tengah mengusapkan alkohol pada pada pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Chullie.." gumam Sungmin tidak terima. Sepupunya ini memang tidak pernah kenal kondisi.

Heechul mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, membuat Hankyung yang ada disana makin terpesona padanya. "Mereka cuma sesama orang _pabbo _yang saling menyakiti semau-maunya sendiri. Biarkan saja!"

Donghae─yang sudah selesai mendapatkan perawatan dari Sungmin─menghela napas panjang. "Yang _pabbo _itu kan cuma Kyuhyun sendiri kan. Aku kan.. nggak akan pernah mendorong Sungmin-_ah _dan menciumnya paksa."

Wajah Hankyung memerah mendengarnya. Jadi alasan utama mereka berkelahi barusan itu karena Kyuhyun yang mencium paksa Sungmin? "Kyu─Kyuhyun. Nggak percuma kau jadi _namja_." Komentar Hankyung. Bangga akan Kyuhyun yang sudah maju selangkah walau caranya sedikit ilegal.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Diwajahnya tidak tergambar ekspresi apapun. "Aku nggak akan begitu lagi kok. Untuk selamanya."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin yang membeku mendengar kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya tadi. "Terima kasih untuk perawatannya."

Mereke berempat─Sungmin, Donghae, Heechul & Hankyung─hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah menegaskan perpisahan.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cepat. Lalu ia menoleh sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Ah iya, apa Eunhyuk itu suka padaku?"

Hening.

Diantara mereka berempat tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan _frontal _Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya, Sungmin dan Donghae-lah yang tidak berani, Heechul yang merasa pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak penting untuk dijawab dan Hankyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Keheningan pekat diantara mereka berlima sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Kyuhyun. "Nggak masalah sih. Dia kan anak yang baik. _Mian. _Aku sudah banyak menimbulkan kesulitan bagi anda."

ZRAAK!

"Sungmin-_ah_? Nggak apa-apa nih? Memang aneh kalau aku yang ngomong begini.. tapi, apa memang benar begini juga nggak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae beruntun pada Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hankyung ikut menoleh pada Sungmin seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "_Ne_! Minnie, seharusnya kau mau memaafkan kelakukan _namja _yang agak nyerempet-nyerempet kalau cuma sekali dua kali saja!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "Hankyung! Kau diam saja deh! Bukan itu pokok permasalahannya."

Sungmin memilih untuk menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Donghae melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan meletakkan masing-masing tangannya dibahu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa menengadah menatapnya. "Kalau terus begini, kau akan benar-benar bepisah dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

***sigh***

**Mianhae readersdeul~ *bow* Tau nggak? Saya berharap bgt lho adegan kiss itu di skip. Krna keterlambatan saya update kali ini adlah karena saya galau nulis adegan kiss yang hot itu gimana. Cuma itu yg bisa sy lakukan, yg bisa sya tulis. Saya kira slama ini saya yg biasa2 aja bca FF rated M itu bisa nulis yg kayak ginian. Eh ternyata… saya nggak kuat. Hahaha**

**Dan dngn ini saya mmbatalkan KyuMin NC di chpter akhir (dlu saya prnah janji bakal bikin). Saya nggak kuat. Hahaha payah bgt ya saya -_-**

**Udh ah, gimana chapter ini? Mian saya bagi dua, saya nggak mau kalian nunggunya kelamaan. Chpter 22 pun nanti saya bakal bagi jadi 2 part, dan KyuMin jadian itu di chapter 22B. Harap bersabar :)**

**Buat yang minta KyuMin moment, pending dulu ya ^^ Kan nggak lucu kalau mereka ada moment di tgh2 situasi yg lg kayak gini. Ntar kalau mreka jadian, pasti KyuMin moment banyak kok. Malah saya udah rencana mau bikin Side story 2 chapter khusus untuk moment KyuMin yg udah jadian. Sbar y readers:)**

**Saya udah mulai kuliah sabtu besok, jadi maaf sekali kalau saya akan trlambat di chpter2 slanjutnya, sya jnji nggak akan lm apalagi smpe kayak kemaren.**

**Yang mau temenan sama saya, bisa add fb saya : Kinara Kim**

**Kita bisa saling share disana XD**

**.**

* * *

**And mind for gimme spirit booster for this chapter? :)**

**.**

**Sign, **_**pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_


	22. Chapter 21 Part B

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae | Eunhyuk [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Shin Dong Hee | Shindong [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Park Hyo Jin | Narsha [Brown Eyed Girls] as Eunhyuk's eomma

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min], HaeHyuk [Dong Hae – Eun Hyuk]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music :**** VIXX (****빅스****) - Super Hero**

.

**Thanks to :**

_**Felia, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mayacassielf, Rule Violation, ChoHuiChan, hyuknie, izanami kayo, MinnieGalz, Annie pumpkins, Vez900128, cottoncandyme, choi hyekyung, BunnyMinnie, reaRelf, is0live89, aniimin, satusatutigadua, mitade13, QMingKyutes1371, AIDASUNGJIN, kyumin forever, kyurin minnie, sha, minyu, minoru, .5, beibhy kyuminalways89, vivihyora, Kang Ji Ae, Mrs. Gui Xian, ankim, HJKH, cherrizka980826, Raeminnie, Snowhite04, triple3r, sitara 1083, Cho Rai Sa, ck mendokusei, takara-hoshi, , kyumin4ever, Fat Pumpkin, danhobak98, Anonymouss, 961020, ShayraKIm, choi ritsu, KimMinJi, ibchoco, Leeunsan, kimjulia220799 and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE [Part B]

Eunhyuk membuka-buka majalah _fashion _ditangannya─untuk yang ketiga kalinya─tanpa minat. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di SM _High School _sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika─demi melanjutkan perawatannya disana.

Eunhyuk hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum kepergiannya dari Korea, menunggu _eomma_nya─Narsha─selesai mengurus kepindahannya ke Amerika.

Ruang kamarnya yang dulu terkesan ceria sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah, kini terlihat suram. Eunhyuk menutup rapat-rapat gorden jendelanya seolah ia tidak ingin lagi melihat cahaya matahari yang mampu mengingatkannya akan perjuangannya berubah demi Kyuhyun selama ini.

Mengingatkannya akan kalimat penuh dukungan dari Donghae.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat semua itu. Ia sudah menyerah.

Narsha membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Menatap putri semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Hyukkie, apa baik begini terus? Kok kau lagi-lagi mengusirnya pergi. Padahal, _namja _yang datang itu keren sekali, badannya tinggi dan rambutnya panjang. Dia kan sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. _Eomma _jadi nggak enak waktu menyuruhnya pergi. Kau juga menolak ketemu sama guru perawat yang manis itu, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kaget deh! Guru perawat itu mirip sekali dengan _eomma _waktu muda."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada _eomma-_nya. Mendengar cerocosannya tanpa niat untuk menjelaskan jawabannya. Ia berani bertaruh jika ia sudah mati nanti, ia akan merindukan celotehan _eomma-_nya di alam sana.

Ya jika di alam sana bisa merindukan seseorang.

Dan mungkin juga ia akan merindukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan juga Lee Donghae.

"_Eomma_.." panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"_Wae_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Itu bajuku lagi kan."

Narsha tersenyum gugup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tertangkap sedang memakai baju Eunhyuk. Ia merasa lebih muda jika memakainya.

"_Eomma _cuma pinjam sebentar saja kok! Ah.. _eomma _pergi belanja dulu sebentar ya. Kau juga harus menyiapkan apa saja barang yang mau kau bawa selama opname nanti."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang pintu kamarnya yang buru-buru ditutup _eomma_nya. Cara tadi sukses besar untuk mengusir _eomma_nya secara halus. _Beberapa hari ini, baik Donghae maupun Sungmin seonsaengnim.. mereka terus-terusan datang menjenguk. Mianhae.. Aku tidak punya muka untuk ketemu kalian. Saat ini juga, rasanya aku capek._

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya keranjang. Ia peluk lututnya dengan erat. _Aku capek sekali.. Aku.. Apa aku akan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.._

CKLEK!

"Hyukkie! _Eomma _membawa tamu untukmu."

Eunhyuk menutup matanya, enggan menoleh kearah pintu. "Tunggu dulu! Kubilang, aku nggak mau ketemu Sungmin _seonsaengnim _dan juga Donghae." katanya gusar.

Narsha menarik tangan _namja _itu dengan susah payah ke kamar Eunhyuk. "Kau ngomong apa sih! Dia ini penyelamat nyawamu. Kau juga harus berterima kasih padanya. Nah _kajja _masuk! _Eomma _akan segera membawa teh untuk kalian. Sampai nanti. Hyukkie, kau juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih ya."

Narsha mendorong _namja _itu kedalam kamar Eunhyuk dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya.

Mendengar penuturan Narsha, Eunhyuk berbalik. Seketika matanya membulat saat mendapati Shindong yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan gugup. _Shin Donghee.._

.

.

.

"Hyukkie nggak mau ketemu.." gumam Donghae pada Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya mereka mendatangi rumah Eunhyuk tanpa hasil apapun.

Sungmin menunduk menatap hamparan jalan dibawahnya. Dipikirannya terselip beribu potret Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah memutuskan untuk menjauhi dirinya.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika _namja _berambut cokelat itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Tapi ini sudah keputusannya.

"_Ne_." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kesedihan terekspresi dengan jelas di wajah Donghae. "Sepertinya, sudah dipastikan dia akan masuk rumah sakit untuk opname."

"Iya, ya."

"Tapi, nggak ada tanda-tanda dia mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Apa iya begitu.."jawab Sungmin getir. Ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk memikirkan kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menanggapi perasaan Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Baru kali ini ia merasa sama sekali tidak berguna. "Apa sampai akhir, aku tetap nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, menutupi kegundahan yang terasa menyesakkan dihatinya. "Aku nggak tahu. Ternyata kau memikirkan Eunhyuk sampai sejauh itu."

Donghae mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung. "Ah.. Aku, sih.. Sudah terlanjur dengar pembicaraan kalian di rumah sakit waktu itu."

"Biar begitu, tetap saja kau perhatian sekali padanya."

Dengan cepat Donghae menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. "Tapi, yang paling kusukai tetap Sungmin-_ah _lho!"

"Tu─tunggu sebentar Donghae! Lepaskan dong!"

Donghae mulai mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar walau berada sedekat ini dengan Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah, _biar aku memelukmu seperti ini, reaksimu biasa-biasa saja ya."

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kau nggak pernah melihat aku sebagai _namja_?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan menatap Donghae polos. "Bukan begitu. Tapi, karena kau yang nggak melihatku sebagai _yeoja_."

Mata Donghae melebar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Heh?"

Sungmin memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. "Aku melihat banyak _image _dimatamu. Tapi, _image_-ku yang paling kuat yang ada dalam dirimu adalah aku sebagai seorang '_eomma'_. Kau harus menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan anak perempuan."

Donghae membeku. _Kenapa ya.. Tinggal sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti.. Apa nama rasa resah yang selama ini bercokol dalam hati ini_..

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk diranjangnya dengan malas. Tak sedikitpun ia ingin melirik Shindong yang tengah duduk agak jauh darinya akibat paksaan dari _eomma-_nya.

"Wah, sial sekali nasibmu. _Eomma_ku orangnya suka maksa, sudah begitu senangnya berdandan seperti anak muda. Ah.. yang itu nggak ada hubungannya ya." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Shindong hanya bisa menatap gelas─yang berisikan teh─di genggamannya. "Tapi, dia _eomma _yang baik." gumamnya.

"Hah?"

"_Eomma_mu beda sekali dengan _eomma_ku."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Atas dasar apa Shindong membanding-bandingkan _eomma_nya? "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku cuma membalas budi."

"Oh ya? Berarti aku nggak perlu berterima kasih kan?"

"Dengar-dengar.. katanya kau mau opname?" tanya Shindong dengan hati-hati.

Eunhyuk menatap Shindong yang sedang menunduk dengan penuh kemarahan. "Memang iya! Kau pikir ini balasan yang pantas buatku kan! _Yeoja _yang paling kau benci ini sekarang sedang sekarat! Kau senang kan! Akhirnya _yeoja _yang jadi penghalangmu akan segera menghilang!" _Payah.._

"…"

"Nggak ada lagi yang akan sok hebat menceramahimu! Toh, aku akan cepat mati!" _Payah! Payah!_

"…"

"Setiap kali aku hanya mengatakan hal-hal klise. Tapi begitu sakit, baru ketahuan semua belangnya, bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang nggak benar semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Meski begitu, aku nggak bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi akibatnya. Sampai-sampai aku jadi muak dengan diriku sendiri!" pekik Eunhyuk frustasi. _Semakin lama, kedengarannya semakin menyedihkan.._

"…"

"Di ambang kematian, aku sama sekali nggak bisa.. mengucapkan apapun pada _namja _yang kusukai! Aku.. sama sekali nggak punya hak untuk menghakimimu. Aku ini sama sepertimu, curang dan pengecut." Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Tangisnya pecah. _Kalaupun aku keluarkan semuanya, memang apanya yang akan berubah? Mana mungkin ada orang yang suka pada yeoja seperti aku. Aku tidak lembut, aku tidak kuat. Aku bagaikan bumi dan langit dengan Sungmin seonsaengnim. Makanya.. Aku sudah senang hanya dengan menyatakan perasaanku. Itu saja sudah cukup. Mianhae Donghae-ya, aku memang yeoja yang menyedihkan._

Shindong yang dari tadi tidak mampu berkata apa-apa kini hanya mampu menatap penuh iba pada Eunhyuk yang terisak. "Aku akan pindah sekolah. Orang tuaku bilang, karena aku menimbulkan banyak masalah, makanya aku harus pindah. Aku akan pulang."

Shindong merogoh saku kanan celananya, mencari kumapyon yang dulu pernah diberikan Sungmin padanya. "Terus ini, kuberikan ini untukmu. Mulanya aku berpikir untuk mengembalikan benda ini pada guru perawat yang cerewet itu.. tapi sepertinya, kau lebih cocok dengan benda itu. Makanya untukmu saja."

"Dari antara semua orang yang mungkin, aku sama sekali nggak nyangka akan menerima hadiah darimu." Balas Eunhyuk seraya meraih kumapyon yang dilemparkan Shindong padanya.

Shindong melangkah kearah pintu. "Kalau nggak perlu, buang saja sendiri."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus. "_Gomawo_."

Shindong terdiam. Di telinganya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Sungmin di ruang kesehatan. '_Kalau ada yang bersikap lembut, apa kau tidak merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan? Anak yang diperlakukan lembut pasti juga akan berlaku sama terhadap anak lain.'_

"_Cheonma_." Jawab Shindong akhirnya.

.

Narsya mengerutkan dahinya melihat anaknya sedang memakai sepatu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar _eomma_."

"Keluar? Kemana?"

Eunhyuk mengikat tali sepatunya lalu tersenyum ceria. "Aku dapat 'hadiah'. Makanya aku harus berusaha."

Narsha tersenyum melihat semangat yang terlukis dari mata Eunhyuk. Ia melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh sayang. "Iya, ya. Kau harus berusaha supaya penyakitmu itu bisa cepat sembuh. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, nanti semua bajumu _eomma _pakai lho."

"_Ne._" _Aku mendapat dukungan semangat.. dari banyak orang dan dalam berbagai macam bentuk. Aku akan mengumpulkan lebih banyak lagi.. Kalau nanti sudah terkumpul banyak.. mungkin saja saat itu akan ada keajaiban yang terjadi._

"Ah hampir lupa. Ada tamu lagi untukmu. Anaknya keren, badannya tinggi dan rambutnya cokelat."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat mereka sampai di taman didekat rumah Eunhyuk. Keheningan canggung mewarnai sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata _onyx _yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar. Wajah _namja _yang dicintainya itu dipenuhi luka, membuatnya merasa heran. Kyuhyun bukanlah _namja _yang sering berkelahi.

"Lukamu itu kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku diserang anjing besar." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Hah?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dihadapannya dengan tajam. "Apa kau nggak punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Eunhyuk menunduk. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya kesini? "Hah?! Anu.. bukannya kau yang ingin ngomong.."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya. "_Aniya. _Nggak ada hal khusus yang ingin kubicarakan kok. Hanya saja, aku dengar kau suka padaku." Ujarnya, santai.

BLUSH!

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dengan cepat. Rasanya memalukan sekali. "Sejak kapan kau dengar soal itu?"

"Kira-kira sejak 2 hari yang lalu."

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Toh sebentar lagi, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. "Dulunya, rambutku panjang. Tapi lalu.. kupotong pendek. Kepribadianku lemah dan cengeng. Biarpun begitu, aku berusaha setengah mati supaya bisa bersikap tegar. Soal belajar juga sama. Waktu SMP dulu, prestasiku biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aku berusaha, dan akhirnya bisa meraih posisi atas."

"Ah.." Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Jadi selama ini.. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menjadi _yeoja _idealnya?

"Aku juga baca banyak buku yang sama denganmu. Tapi, aku malah suka sama _yeoja _yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan tipe kesukaanmu ya."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah terselip dihatinya karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Eunhyuk. "_Mian._"

"Kalau Sungmin _seonsaengnim _sih, memang apa boleh buat. Aku akan menyerah saja, sebagai gantinya.. apa kau nggak mau memberiku semangat atas semua usahaku itu?" Eunhyuk mengaitkan telunjuknya dibalik punggungnya. _Ayo kumpulkan.. sepatah kata 'berusahalah' yang kudapatkan dari banyak orang. Sepatah kata 'berusahalah' dari orang yang paling kusukai.._

"Boleh saja sih." Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengelus puncak rambutnya lembut. "Berusahalah. Berusahalah, Eunhyuk."

Air mata menetes deras begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia berjanji akan berusaha melawan penyakitnya.

"A─aku.. dari dulu.. dari dulu.. _nan neol johahae, _Kyuhyun." _Selamat tinggal.._

.

.

.

"Lukamu itu.. kenapa? Jangan-jangan karena diserang anjing besar?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang mengantarkannya kebandara.

"N─_ne. _Benar. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ngomong-ngomong.. nih, topimu. Kemarin topi ini jatuh didepan ruang kesehatan kan." Donghae memakaikan topi rajut berwarna merah itu di kepala Eunhyuk dengan gugup.

Ia merasakan debaran lain.

Debaran yang tidak dirasakannya bila berada di dekat Sungmin.

Setelah selesai, Donghae menatap _yeoja _yang kini tertunduk dihadapannya. "Sejak saat itu, kau nggak masuk sekolah lagi. Sudah begitu, aku nggak bisa menghubungimu, dan tahu-tahu kau langsung memutuskan untuk opname. Apa kau tahu bagaimana a─"

"_Mianhae."_

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. "_Gomawo, _Donghae-_ya_." _Yang paling banyak menyemangatiku adalah Donghae.._

"Hyukkie! _Kajja ppali_!"

Seruan dari Narsha membuat Eunhyuk panik. Ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak ingin momen diantara mereka berdua berakhir.

"Anu.. tolong sampaikan maafku pada Sungmin _seonsaengnim _karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahukan apapun padanya. Lalu, sampaikan juga permintaan maafku karena sudah membuat banyak kerepotan baginya. Nah, aku.. aku harus pergi nanti kutelepon─"

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang akan melangkah pergi. "Tunggu! Kalau begitu.. kenapa kau memberitahukan soal keberangkatanmu hari ini hanya padaku?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memerah. _Sebenarnya.. aku bermaksud untuk pergi tanpa bertemu seorang pun.. _"Anu.. begini, Donghae. Hmm.. Ka─kalau nanti, penyakitku sudah sembuh. Apa kau masih mau menemuiku? Cu─cuma kalau kau sempat saja kok. Hmm.. Ah.. aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku dibelakangnya dengan cepat. _Sejauh ini, Donghae meladeniku hanya karena terdorong rasa simpati._

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kali ini bukan tarikan ditangannya yang ia rasakan.

Pelukan.

Donghae memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundaknya.

"_Saranghae, _Lee Hyukjae."

Hening.

Eunhyuk tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Senyum tulusnya mengembang saat melihat rona merah di pipi Eunhyuk yang menandakan perasaannya terbalas.

Donghae mengelus pipi lembut itu untuk pertama kalinya. "_Yaksokhaejwo_."

Eunhyuk mengerjap. "Janji? Janji apa?"

"_Dareun namjadeul chyeoda bojima_." Perintah Donghae, membuat mata Eunhyuk melebar. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melihat pria lain."

Eunhyuk membeku. Ia masih tidak bisa memberi respon apa-apa selain rona dipipinya yang semakin memerah.

Donghae tersenyum. "_Neon nae yeoja ya_. _Yaksokhaejwo_." Ulangnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. _"Ne. Nado saranghae, Donghae._"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Vocab corner :)**

_**Yaksokhaejwo **_**: Berjanjilah**

_**Dareun namjadeul chyeoboda bojima **_**: Jangan melihat pria lain**

_**Neon nae yeoja ya **_**: Kau adalah gadisku**

**.**

**Disclaimer last scene : **_**Infinitely Yours/Orizuka**_

**.**

**Saya lagi nggak ada waktu mau ngetik cuap-cuap, jadi saya lngsung bikin point2 aja ya :)**

**~ Chapter ini pendek ya? Namanya jg part. Hehe**

**~ Chapter depan masalah makin kompleks. Kalau menurut saya sih, chapter depan itu chapter paling galau. *smirk* Cast baru di chapter depan : Min Sun Ye from Wonder Girls**

**~ Kalau ada yg yang mau nanya ssuatu, lngsung aja contact saya di fb (bisa cek di profile).**

**~ Ternyata kemaren itu cuma pengarahan aja dari kampusnya, jd yg bener saya masuk kuliah tgl 27 agustus, jdi Insya Allah saya masih bisa update ff ini dngan normal dlm 3 minggu kedepan :) Saya akan brusaha scepatnya untuk nulis ini selama saya free, soalnya kmaren dosennya udh bilang kalau jadwal kuliah saya dari pagi sampai sore *sigh***

**~ Last scene itu sya emng ambil dari novel Infinitely Yours by Orizuka, jdi kalau nemu yg sama jngan bilang saya plagiat atau apa. Saya udah nulis disclaimernya :)**

**~ Mian kalau disini feel-nya kurang. Saya nyelesainnya nggak sampai 24 jam XP**

**~ Saya benar2 brterimakasih bgi yang review/comment/like, saya nggak nyangka bisa dpt sebanyak itu dlm waktu 48 jam. *lap air mata***

**~ Saya minta review/comment lagi ya:) Terimakasih udah stia sama saya dan cerita ini yng panjangnya nggak ketulungan :p**

**.**

**Sign, **_**pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_


	23. Chapter 22 Part A

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Han Geng | Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Min Sun Ye [Wonder Girls] as yeoja 20 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music :**** T-ara (****티아라****) - Cry Cry**

.

**Thanks to :**

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hyuknie, MinnieGalz, kyukyu, nahanakyu, Snowhite04, vivihyora, Vey900128, izanami kayo, kyurin minnie, Imcherlonntan, kyumin forever, AIDASUNGJIN, takara-hoshi, sha, choi hyekyung, Shim Shia, , BunnyMinnie, .5, Annie Pumpkins, aniimin, beibhy kyuminalways89, kimjulia220799, mayacassielf, ankim, kyumin4ever, Anonymouss, kanaya, danhobak98, noerhyuk, ck mendokusei, EvilBunnyKyuMin, tinaff359, Leeunsan, KimMinJi, reaRelf, ChoHuiChan, is0live89, QMingKyutes1371, Fat Pumpkin, Mrs. Gui Xian, minoru, cherrizka980826, Tika, fzkhrfa, Raeminnie, Lim Jae Mi, savory pancake, minyu, sitara1083, 960120, mitade13, pikapika, shayraKIm, triple3r and bunch of silent readers maybe? :) **_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO [Part A]

Hari sudah hampir larut saat Hankyung melangkah keluar dari pagar rumah Sungmin dengan diantar Sungmin dan Heechul. Mereka baru saja melewati makan malam yang sepi karena ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang biasanya tidak pernah absen.

Hankyung membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin untuk berterima kasih. "_Gomawo _atas hidangannya."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut walaupun hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. "_Cheonma, _Hankyung. Kau juga harus hati-hati dijalan."

"_Ne_."

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Hankyung! Jangan mampir-mampir dan pinjam video yang aneh-aneh buat kau bawa pulang ke rumah!" perintahnya dengan otoriter.

Wajah Hankyung memerah. Walau terkesan memerintah, ada perhatian terselip dibalik kalimat Heechul. Hankyung bisa menjamin ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini. "A─apa maksudmu?! Ah ya sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_. Sampai ketemu besok."

Heechul menoleh kebelakang dimana Sungmin sedang mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya. "Selanjutnya biar aku yang beres-beres. Minnie, kau langsung mandi saja sana."

"N─_ne_."

"Padahal kiriman daging dari _ahjumma _yang sekian lama ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Masa yang datang makan cuma Hankyung saja. Kalau Kyuhyun sih, memang apa boleh buat. Tapi kenapa sampai Donghae juga nggak bisa dihubungi ya." Keluh Heechul seraya masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sungmin tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sungmin menatap pagar rumahnya dengan sendu. Dipikirannya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Donghae tadi siang saat mengunjunginya.

'_Katanya, Hyukkie akan berangkat hari ini. Jangan khawatir. Suaranya kedengaran tenang kok. Katanya, dia juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Serahkan saja soal Hyukkie padaku, Sungmin-ah.'_

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menangis saat ini jika tidak mengingat Heechul yang menginap di rumahnya hari ini. _Apa jawaban Kyu ya.._

BRAK!

Sungmin menoleh cepat kearah pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh Heechul dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya kaget.

"Minnie! Gawat! Diantara barang-barang kiriman _ahjumma_, ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

.

.

.

"Daging sapi oumi itu enak banget lho! Lumpia buatan Minnie juga luar biasa! Sayuran yang dipotong Heechul nggak terlalu bagus bentuknya, tapi.. luar biasa enak!" seru Hankyung antusias pada Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun meminum _Vanilla Latte-_nya dengan malas. Suatu keberuntungan baginya bisa bertemu Hankyung di jalan dan ditraktir minum kopi di _café _ini. Setidaknya bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya. "Baguslah." Responnya datar.

"Aah.. kalau saja aku nggak ketemu Chullie-_ya, _pasti aku akan menikah dengan Minnie."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. _Ngomong saja memang gratis, _batinnya sarkartis.

Hankyung melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun karena merasa diabaikan. "Apaan sih! Lagi-lagi kau bertengkar dengan Minnie, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. "Bukannya bertengkar."

"Hah?! Kabarnya, kau mendorong Minnie ke atas tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan, tapi dia langsung menolakmu. Karena marah, kau berpindah hati ke Lee Hyukjae. Jadi bukan begitu ceritanya? Seluruh sekolah sudah ramai dengan cerita itu. Sumber beritanya dari perpustakaan." Jelas Hankyung panjang lebar. Dan ia termasuk salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mempercayai kabar burung itu mentah-mentah.

"Sama sekali bukan begitu." Balas Kyuhyun datar.

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar, berharap bisa mewawancarai si pelaku secara langsung. "Kau benar-benar mendorongnya ke atas te─tempat tidur?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Aniya. _Tapi kalau soal cium, itu memang benar."

"Ada apa antara kau dan Lee Hyukjae?"

Kyuhyun meminum kopinya lagi. "Nggak ada apa-apa. Dia cuma bilang suka padaku."

Hankyung menggebrak mejanya kesal. Jadi selama ini dia sudah mempercayai berita bohong? "Membosankan! Apaan sih?! Jadi memang nggak terjadi apa-apa ya?! Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar?!"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Maksudnya, hubungan kami nggak seakrab itu. Makanya, nggak mungkin ada pertengkaran yang diterjadi di antara kami. Aku.. hanya melihat mimpi indah yang ingin kulihat."

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya keluar _café_. _Iya, benar. Tidak ada apapun yang telah terjadi. Tidak ada apapun di antara kami berdua. Walau ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk.. Sungmin bisa menampikku dengan sangat mudahnya. Keberadaanku dimatanya.. sangatlah kecil._

.

"Kyu, aku pulang duluan." Seru Hankyung seraya mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan.

Setelah Hankyung tidak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari mengelus pelan perutnya. "Lapar." _Dari kemarin aku belum makan apa-apa.._

"Gimana kalau aku yang mentraktirmu makan?"

DEG…

Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cepat. _Sungmin?!_

"Kau anak yang ada di _Starbucks _tadi kan? Aku melihatmu, dan kupikir kau keren juga. Seandainya kau sedang senggang, bagaimana jika kutraktir _risotto_? Aku tahu tempat yang enak."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Menatap _yeoja _berambut pendek dihadapannya dengan sedikit kecewa. _Mana mungkin ya.. hmm.. berarti ini.. yeoja ini mendekatiku? _"_Noona_, mahasiswa?"

Sun Ye tersenyum manis karena Kyuhyun meresponnya. Lalu ia memberikan kartu mahasiswa dari dompetnya pada Kyuhyun. "_Ne_. Aku mahasiswi universitas Han Gook. Ah.. atau kau nggak enak dengan _yeojachingu-_mu?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kartu yang diberikan Sun Ye dengan teliti. "Aku nggak punya _yeojachingu_." _Benar-benar mahasiswa universitas Han Gook. Yeoja ini.. sedikit mirip dengan Eunhyuk. Dia cantik. Pada pandangan pertama, sepertinya dia termasuk tipe yang bisa kusukai. Yaah, sudahlah. Kan, dia sendiri yang bilang mau mentraktirku makan. Lagipula, sekarang perutku sedang lapar._

Sun Ye mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya mesra untuk mengajaknya pergi ke restoran yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Badanmu tinggi juga ya. Disekolahmu, kau pasti beken sekali." Ujar Sun Ye genit.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sun Ye dalam diam. Otaknya benar-benar kacau saat ini untuk menepis tangan Sun Ye yang menggandengnya dengan mesra. Yah demi seporsi makan siang. "Nggak kok." Jawabnya pelan.

DEG..

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat menyadari siapa yang tengah berjalan kearahnya didepannya. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. _Lee Sungmin?_

Ekspresi yang Sungmin berikan tak jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Ia yang sedari tadi berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena membawa tas jinjing yang sangat berat, langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari siapa _namja _yang tengah digandeng mesra oleh seorang _yeoja _berambut pendek itu.

Hatinya mencelos seketika.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Detik-detik seolah berlalu dengan lambat. Menegaskan bahwa diantara mereka memang memiliki ikatan tertentu.

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan marah. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti.

"Eh? _Nuguya_? Kenalanmu?" tanya Sun Ye bingung melihat mereka yang tidak bergeming sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Sun Ye. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat cemburu. Bukankah ia sudah ditolak? Sungmin sama sekali tidak berhak untuk marah. "_Seonsaengnim _di sekolah."

Sun Ye memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang guru. "Ah, _jinjja_? Apa dia bukan teman sekelasmu?"

"Benar kok. Dia cuma guru perawat di ruang kesehatan. Iya kan, Sungmin _seonsaengnim_?"

Sungmin berjalan melewati mereka dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kalau keluar rumah, hati-hati jangan sampai terjadi kecelakaan. Jangan main-main yang kelewat batas."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam memandang punggung Sungmin yang menjauh. _Terhuyung-huyung begitu.. benar-benar ceroboh. Lagi-lagi dia membawa barang lebih berat dari yang bisa dibawanya. Kalau begitu, nanti dia pasti jatuh._

Sun Ye yang tidak mengerti kondisi kembali bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun seraya menariknya agar berjalan lagi. Membuat jarak diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin melebar.

"Wah! Tadi kau serius ya?! Aku benar-benar mengira dia _yeojachingu-_mu." Komentar Sun Ye setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh.

Sun Ye tersenyum melihat _restaurant _yang dimaksudnya sudah dekat. "Aku sering datang kemari karena _dessert_nya yang enak. Pasta di sini juga lezat, kok. Pokoknya makan apa saja nanti─"

"_Mian_." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sun Ye dari lengannya dengan sopan. _Aku tahu, mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kulepaskan bukanlah hal yang baik._

"Eh?!"

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Sun Ye kearah yang dituju Sungmin tadi. "Yang tadi itu _yeoja _yang kusukai. _Mian_!" _Aku selalu saja menanggung penyesalan._

.

.

.

"Fu─uuh─sakiit…" erang Sungmin yang baru saja jatuh di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagi.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang terluka. Barang-barang bawaannya terhempas begitu saja dihadapannya.

_Entah kenapa.. banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak bisa berjalan lancar. Jadi merasa tertekan nih! Shindong pindah sekolah. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa jadi pendukung semangat untuk Eunhyuk.. dan akhirnya, perbuatanku hanya melukai Kyu saja. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorangpun.._

Sungmin menutup matanya, berusaha menahan air mata karena mengingat Kyuhyun yang digandeng _yeoja _lain. _Kyu.._

Sakit. Sakitnya nyata sekali. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak untuk merasa cemburu tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melihatnya.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman pada bajunya. _Mungkin aku.. tidak cocok jadi seonsaengnim_..

"_Gwaenchanha_?"

Sungmin dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Berharap menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada.. yang luka?" tanya _namja _itu lagi dengan ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum getir. _Ternyata bukan.. bukan Kyuhyun. _"_Aniya, gwaenchanha_. _Gomawo_." Gumamnya pelan.

_Namja _berambut hitam itu tersenyum lega. "_Jinjja_? Syukurlah." Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu entah di mana?"

Refleks, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya. "Mi─_mianhae_.. Ta─tapi.." _Anak ini kenapa sih._

"_Mianhae. _Barusan kacamatku pecah, jadi aku nggak bisa melihat jelas. Kalau aku jalan dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku nabrak tiang listrik." _Namja _itu bangkit untuk berjalan dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah terjatuh karena tersandung barang bawaan Sungmin.

BRUUSK!

"Uwaa!"

"Ka─kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin panik.

_Namja _yang jatuh itu melepaskan tawanya pada Sungmin. "Hahaha! Aku lupa aku nggak bisa melihat jelas."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar tawa _namja _itu. _Manisnya.. Mungkin dia masih SMP ya.._

Tanpa seizin Sungmin, _namja _itu mengelus pipi putih Sungmin dengan perlahan. "Wah.. ada pasir nempel di mukamu tuh. Kuambilkan ya."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat baginya. Tubuhnya benar-benar masih menolak sentuhan _namja _manapun.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun hadir ditengah mereka dan mendorong kepala _namja _itu agar ia menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin. Lalu ia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif. "_Mian. _Tolong jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya. Dia nggak biasa sama _namja. _Walau _namja _itu cuma anak ingusan sepertimu." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Sungmin merona. Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menyusulnya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kini tangannya sudah ditarik lembut oleh Kyuhyun. "Kita pergi_, _Min."

"Ah.. _ne.._" Sebelum Kyuhyun membawanya menjauh dari sana, Sungmin menoleh pada _namja _tadi dan membungkuk sopan. "Sekali lagi, _gomawo_."

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangannya, _namja _berambut hitam itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kaca mata minusnya. Lalu senyum licik terukir jelas di wajah _innocent_nya. "_Bye bye, _Sungminnie."

.

.

.

"Go─_gomawo. _Kau sudah repot-repot membawakan barang-barangku." Ujar Sungmin canggung pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka tiba dirumahnya. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh. Bukankah tadi mereka baru saja melalui situasi yang tidak mengenakkan dengan _yeoja _berambut pendek itu? Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun kembali melindunginya seperti dulu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawakannya tadi ke depan pintu rumah Sungmin. "Bawaan anda lumayan berat. Memang apa saja isinya?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Alat-alat untuk memperbaiki kalau di rumah ada sesuatu yang rusak sama.. tanah untuk merawat tanaman di taman belakang." Jawabnya polos.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Tanah?!" serunya tidak percaya.

Sungmin mendekati salah satu tas─yang dibawakan Kyuhyun tadi─dan mengambil sebuah termos berwarna _pink _dari salah satu sakunya. "Kau haus? Aku bawa minuman nih. Kau mau minum _pocari_? Kita harus memperhatikan jumlah air yang diperlukan tubuh." Gumamnya sambil menuang _pocari_─yang dibawanya dalam termos─ke gelas.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah _yeoja _dihadapannya yang menurutnya aneh ini. _Pantas saja berat! Bagaimana bisa dia membawa barang-barang seperti itu kemana-mana._

"Silakan." Ujar Sungmin ramah sembari memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Lama ia pandangi senyum yang tidak mampu ia miliki itu. "_Gomawo._"

.

"Hari ini anginnya sejuk." Gumam Sungmin sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke langit biru. Memperhatikan bentuk detail dari awan-awan terlukis siang ini.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin ikut menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. "_Ne_." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "A─anu.. _yeoja _yang anda lihat sedang bersamaku di taman tadi.. sebenarnya 5 menit sebelumnya, dia mendekatiku. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan-awan yang sudah mulai berubah bentuk. "Rupanya kalau ada _yeoja _yang mendekatimu, kau langsung mengekor padanya ya." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. Tidak terima dengan komentarnya barusan. "Aku kan nggak punya ikatan. Mau berbuat apa saja terserah padaku! Biarpun alasan yang kubuat ini juga kontradiktif dengan ucapanku barusan."

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. Menantang mata _onyx _itu dengan mata _foxy_nya intens. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?! Daripada kau meladeni orang yang mendekatimu cuma untuk main-main, lebih baik kau jalan sama anak yang benar-benar serius padamu! Padahal kupikir, biar[un masih anak-anak, tapi sikapmu jauh lebih dewasa."

"_Seonsaeng _juga sama saja! Barusan tadi, anda ketakutan gara-gara dipojokkan anak kecil! Sama sekali nggak ada sedikitpun kedewasaan dalam sikap anda tadi."

"A─aku nggak dipojokkan! Aku kan sudah dewasa! Jangan dibuat main-main ya!" bentak Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Anda memang dipojokkan sama anak tadi."

"Kyu! Pikiranmu _pervert _sih, makanya kau langsung mikir kearah situ!"

"Yang namanya _namja _itu memang semuanya begitu. Nggak ada hubungannya sama umur. Bukannya anda sendiri juga sudah seenaknya menilai dan main-main dengan perasaan orang? Karena anda begitu, makanya anda bisa dengan gampangnya memutuskan untuk memberikan aku pada Eunhyuk!"

Aliran darah Sungmin seolah-olah berhenti mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menusuk. Lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu melakukan pembelaan sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sarkartis. "_Seonsaeng _curang. Aku nggak ngerti apa yang sudha terjadi antara anda dan Eunhyuk, tapi yang jelas, aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk melakukan apapun sesuai kehendak anda. Padahal, nggak peduli apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku pada anda nggak akan pernah berubah. Anda sama sekali.. nggak bisa ngerti perasaan orang."

PLAK!

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat ditampar dengan keras oleh Sungmin. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. "Ke─kenapa malah aku yang harus ditampar?!" serunya marah.

Air mata jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipi putih Sungmin. Isakan tangis mulai lolos secara tak beraturan dari bibir _plump_nya. Ia tatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemarahan. "Bukan begitu.. sama sekali nggak gampang.. aku terus-menerus memikirkannya, baru sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa memang itu yang bisa kulakukan!"

"Tapi.. hasilnya sama saja. Anda memutuskan untuk membuangku kan? Pada akhirnya.. anda sama sekali nggak bisa mengerti perasaan orang." Balas Kyuhyun dengan datar. Ia tersenyum sarkartis pada Sungmin dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya dengan luka yang dalam. Dan penyesalan yang nyata.

.

"Minnie! Kebetulan sekali! Ada telepon dari _ahjumma _nih!" seru Heechul pada Sungmin yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Ne_. Tunggu sebentar. Dia baru saja pulang." Ujar Heechul sopan ditelepon lalu ia berbalik memandang Sungmin yang mematung didepan pintu. "Minnie! _Kajja, ppali_! Nih! _Ahjumma _mau bicara soal itu."

"_Yoboseo.. _Ini Sungmin. Eh? Cuma sedikit masuk angin saja." Ujar Sungmin lemah pada _ahjumma_nya ditelepon.

"…"

"_Ne. Gwaenchanha_."

"…"

"Tetntang pembicaraan yang itu, aku masih belum melihat foto yang dikirimkan _ahjumma _waktu itu."

/_"Eh?! Kau masih belum lihat fotonya?"_

"_Ne_. Tapi.. aku bermaksud menerimanya." Jawab Sungmin dengan getir. Lagi-lagi air mata lolos dari mata indahnya.

/_"Jinjja? Sungminnie, biar pun ini perintah halmeoni, tapi kan_─_"_

"_Aniya_. Bukan begitu. Kupikir, aku nggak cocok dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang."

/_"Eh? Ya.. Sungminnie?"_

Sungmin mencengkram kuat dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada yang patah didalamnya. "Aku.. aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dalam hal pekerjaan pun.. aku nggak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar." _Ucapan Kyu sangat mengena. Mungkin yang kulakukan tidak lebih dari.. mengacaukan perasaan orang lain. Dan pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorangpun_..

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. "Aku terus melakukan kegagalan. Kalau pihak yang di sana nggak keberatan, aku.. aku akan menerima perjodohan itu." _Saat itu, jawabannya sudah ketahuan._

"Minnie.." gumam Heechul tidak percaya setelah Sungmin menutup teleponnya. "Wa─_waeyo_?"

Sungmin melemparkan senyumnya pada Heechul. Senyum yang ia yakini sebagai senyum terakhir yang mampu dikembangkannya. "Habisnya.. aku sudah nggak mungkin kembali lagi jadi '_seonsaengnim_'." _Inilah 'hukuman'ku.. Aku sudah menutup hatiku sendiri_..

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE ..**

**Readersdeul, apa kabar kalian stelah membaca part ini?**

**. . .**

**Sesuai janji saya, saya emng bakal buat KyuMin jdian di chapter ini. Tpi di part B ya? :) Awalnya saya mau gabungin aja, tpi ntar kalian nunggunya kelamaan dn niat jahat saya sih pengen buat readers galau. *digiles***

**Ini pendek? Sekali lg saya ingatkan, ini part:) Maklum pendek, ntar mulai chapter 23 udh nggak ada pmbagian lg^^ Oh iya ada yg mau protes karena saya kecepatan updatenya? Kalau ada bisa saya perlambat :)**

**Silahkan tebak siapa namja yng dijodohkan sama Min *tunjuk namja berambut hitam yg nolongin Min* :) Mungkin sbagian ada yg udah tau karena saya dlu pernah bocorin -_-v Bisa dibilang dia ini orang ketiganya KyuMin pengganti Donghae. Bedanya dengan Hae, dia ini bener2 full antagonis dan kehadirannya sama sekali nggak bisa diremehkan karena dia tetap ada sampai chapter 27. **

**Kali ini saya bawa konflik dari keluarga besarnya Min. Ada yang penasaran nggak kenapa waktu orang tua Min meninggal, nggak ada dari keluarga besarnya yg datang kecuali Heechul?**

**Kalau ada yg sadar sih syukur, tapi kalau nggak ada, sya ttep bakal jlasin kenapa :) Konflik ini termasuk besar, soalnya bakal selesai di chapter 27. Tapi nggak berat kok, alur masalahnya pelan soalnya dibarengi sweetnya KyuMin moment. Siap2 diabetes deh. Tapi kalau nggak manis, ah anggap aja manis biar saya senang. Otte? XD**

**KyuMin jadian chap depaaaan~~~~ Saya udh nggak sabar. Hihi xp**

_**Kajja kajja, **_**gimme me RCL for this part so KyuMin can 'in relationship' in next part ;P**

**.**

**Sign, **_**pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_

**Last, let's shout ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH *kiss Yunho* *killed by JJ* *wrong fandom* -_-v**


	24. Chapter 22 Part B

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Min Ho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Jeon Ji Yoon [4Minute] as Sungmin's ahjumma

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music :** **T-ara (****티아라****) - Cry Cry**

.

**Thanks to : **_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Guest, mayacassielf, hyuknie, bebeykyu, AIDASUNGJIN, Vey900128, ck mendokusei, ibchoco, Raeminnie, kyumin4ever, WhiteViolin, reaRelf, nahanakyu, QMingKyutes1371, Andhisa Joyers, fzkhrfa, 960120, kyumin forever, savory pancake, choi hyekyung, triple3r, HJKH, sitara1083, aniimin, sha, Tinaff359, Snowhite04, is0live89, , danhobak98, iNaLeeFishy, ChoHuiChan, ankim, minyu, im back, MinnieGalz, cherrizka980826, kanaya, BunnyMinnie, CharolineElf, Kyumin addict, Kang Ji Ae, Tika, thiafumings, beibhy kyuminalways89, Imcherlonntan, Mrs. Gui Xian, , Felia, Anonymouss, kyurin Minnie, KimMinJi, mitade13, Fat Pumpkin and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_She's an arsonist that fires up my heart_

_My heart beats without a single moment of rest bum bum bum_

_Oh because of her, it's so dazzling, my body is sore from wanting to go to her_

_At this rate, I think I'm going to go crazy, I need her_

_._

_JJ Project & Miss A's Suzy – Before The Song Ends_

* * *

.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO [Part B]

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai apartemennya yang nyaris tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Sudah berulang kali ia menghela napas. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

_Aku sudah tidak punya minat untuk melakukan apapun lagi._

Ia menutup matanya. Berharap bisa melayang kealam mimpi barang sebentar. Tapi beban pikirannya yang berat dan perutnya yang sudah dua hari tidak diisi membuatnya gagal untuk tidur.

_Sudah perutku lapar, lalu Sungmin menangis, ditambah lagi bocah ingusan mesum kemarin. Aku tidak punya nafsu makan. Aku ingin makan risotto._

Dibenaknya berkelebatan potret Sungmin yang sedang mengembangkan senyum indahnya. Mengenakan apron berwarna _pink _dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Sangat indah.

Kenangan indah memang tidak menyenangkan untuk dikenang dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kondisi dimana kenangan itu tidak bisa terulang.

_Aku ingin makan risotto buatan Sungmin. Aku ingin makan risotto jamur yang dulu pernah dibuatkan olehnya._

Mengingat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun teringat kejadian kemarin. Saat mereka bertengkar didepan rumah Sungmin.

_Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Padahal kupikir, mungkin saja aku bisa mengulanginya dari awal bersamanya._

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya tadi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Makanya, kenapa malah dia yang nangis?!" keluhnya kesal pada keheningan pekat di apartemennya.

BLAMM!

"KYUHYUUUUN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN PADA MINNIE _EOH_?! DASAR _PABBO_!"

Sontak Kyuhyun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan keras seorang _yeoja _dari pintu apartemennya. Lalu ia menoleh, terkejut mendapati Heechul yang menatapnya seolah bisa menelannya kapan saja.

"Hee─heechul?" gumamnya.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan berang. Ingin sekali ia mencekik _namja _itu sampai mati. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ga─gara-gara kau.. MUNGKIN SAJA MINNIE HARUS NIKAH SAMA BOCAH YANG ENTAH BERASAL DARI MANA!"

Heechul menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya dengan ganas.

"Heechul, kau ngomong cepat sekali sampai-sampai aku nggak bisa nangkap apa yang kau bicarakan." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak berdaya dengan keadaan kepalanya yang terguncang kesana kemari akibat tingkah ganas Heechul.

"KUBILANG, MINNIE DIPAKSA IKUT ACARA PERJODOHAN, TAHU!" teriak Heechul tepat dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu ia melepas cengkeramannya dikerah Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Ada foto perjodohan terselip di antara barang-barang yang dikirimkan _ahjumma _beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi, karena dia sama sekali belum punya niat untuk menikah, Minnie menolak melihat foto itu karena merasa nggak pantas. Dan kemarin, begitu dia pulang kerumah, dia bilang sama _ahjumma _bahwa dia akan melakukan acara perjodohan itu. Dia bilang begitu sambil menangis. Dia serius tahu! Pasti lagi-lagi kau sudah mengatakan yang nggak mengenakkan hati padanya kan?!"

Kyuhyun membeku. Rasa sakit terasa jelas dihatinya. Fakta seakan memaksanya membuka mata.. membuka mata bahwa dia telah melukai malaikatnya.

"Ta─tapi, aku cuma mengeluarkan uneg-uneg saja." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sungmin.

Mendengar kalimat bodoh Kyuhyun, Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau itu _pabbo _atau apa _eoh_?! Karena kau 'istimewa', makanya sepatah saja perkataanmu bisa membuatnya _shock _sekali!"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Berulang kali ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mempercayai kalimat seorang Sungmin di ruang kesehatan kemarin. Karena membiarkannya dikuasai kemarahan yang membuat malaikatnya itu menangis. "Ta─tapi.."

"Waktu kau memaksa menciumnya, apa dia melawan sambil menangis? Apa dia enggan? Apa dia ketakutan?!"

"Mungkin nggak sampai begitu. Dari pertama dia sudah nangis, sih. Apalagi memang dia lemah, aku jadi nggak tahu kalau dia─"

"Tahu, nggak! _Yeoja _itu, ya, kalau sampai dicium sama _namja _yang nggak disukainya, minimal dia pasti akan menggigit lidah _namja _itu! Memang dia punya rahasia dengan Lee Hyukjae. Tapi, dia nggak bisa mengatakan itu pada kita. Dan sekarang dia di pojokkan karena rahasia itu. Kau pikir siapa orang yang paling terluka karena hal itu?!" seru Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras. Ia sadar. Airmata yang turun dari mata indah Sungmin kemarin itu memang murni akibat kesalahannya.

"Kalau begitu saja kau nggak tahu.. lebih baik kau berhenti saja jadi _namja_!"

Kyuhyun melangkah mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu. _Aah.. jadi begitu ya.. Jadi akulah yang sudah.. membuatnya menangis. Karena aku penyebabnya.. maka akulah yang harus membuatnya berhenti menangis. _"Aku harus pergi. Heechul, bisa beritahu dimana tempatnya?"

Heechul mengangguk. Emosinya sudah cukup mereda. "_Ne. Ya, _Kyuhyun. Perjodohan ini perintah _halmeoni. _Dari awal, sebenarnya Minnie sudah berencana untuk menolaknya. Biarpun untuk itu dia harus melawan perintah _halmeoni_, bahkan biarpun nantinya dia terpaksa keluar dari rumah itu dan─"

BRUUGH!

Heechul menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tumbang di depan pintu. "KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

"Wah, Sungminnie. Kalau seperti ini, kau benar-benar mirip Bora _eonni_." Komentar Jiyoon setelah melihat Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari mobil dengan mengenakan _hanbok_.

Sungmin membalas ucapan _ahjumma_nya itu hanya dengan senyuman kaku.

Jiyoon tersenyum maklum. Baru saja Sungmin mengiyakan perjodohan itu kemarin, namun hari ini ia sudah harus bertemu dengan _namja _itu untuk perkenalan. Semuanya terasa terburu-buru. Jika saja ini bukan karena ibunya yang terlalu menuruti permintaan _namja _itu, mungkin Jiyoon bisa bertemu dulu dengan Sungmin untuk menanyakan kesiapannya.

"Biarpun dia sering membuat repot karena kondisinya yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan.. tapi di antara kami semua, dialah yang paling disayang _harabeoji _dan _halmeoni_." Lanjut Jiyoon sambil menuntun Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Ia layangkan pandangannya kebawah. "Tapi.." _Mereka tidak datang menghadiri ucapan pemakaman appa dan eomma.._

Jiyoon yang menyadari situasi langsung menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. "Di dunia orang dewasa itu memang banyak sekali masalah. Apa begini saja nggak apa-apa? Kau datang kemari tanpa melihat fotonya kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne. _Ini keputusanku sendiri." Jawabnya ragu.

"Kalau soal rumah, kau nggak perlu khawatir. Biar kami yang ngomong sama _halmeoni_. Nama calon yang sedang menunggumu itu 'Choi Minho.' Apa kau sudah pernah dengar?"

"Rasanya sih.. nggak."

"Sudah kuduga. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya pihak sana yang secara sepihak kenal denganmu."

"Apa iya?"

Jiyoon mengangguk. Lantas ia sedikit menaikkan lengan _hanbok_ yang dipakainya saat pelayan membuka pintu ruangan dimana keluarga Choi menunggu. "Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa kita maju!" bisiknya pada Sungmin penuh semangat. "Maafkan keterlambatan kami!" serunya pada keluarga Choi seraya membungkuk sopan.

Dengan cepat Minho memeluk Sungmin yang baru saja ingin membungkuk bersama _ahjumma_nya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ya, Min-_ah_!" serunya bahagia. Ia peluk Sungmin erat-erat, membuat _yeoja _itu makin bingung.

Sungmin yakin sekali bahwa _namja _dihadapannya inilah yang kemarin menolongnya ditaman. Tapi.. bukankah _namja _itu masih kecil?

.

"_Mianhae_! Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung memelukmu. Aku nggak mengira kau akan benar-benar datang. Habisnya, sepertinya kau bahkan nggak melihat foto perjodohan itu." Ujar Minho dengan nada ceria pada Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di taman belakang kediaman keluarga besar Sungmin, keluarga Kim.

"Mi─_mianhae_.. ngg.. tapi.. Minho.. berapa umurmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan terbata-bata.

Minho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan calon tunangannya. "14." Jawabnya bangga.

Sungmin memijat dahinya frustasi. "Ter─ternyata memang benar ini cuma lelucon. Tahun ini aku sudah 23 tahun. Apa aku akan didakwa karena menikah dengan anak kecil?"

"Jangan takut. Kita nikah menunggu kalau nanti aku sudah 18 tahun."

"Ta─tapi.."

"Asalkan kita sudah berjanji untuk menikah, apapun yang terjadi nggak bakalan ada masalah."

Wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam. _Wae?! Wae?! Kenapa anak ini?! Kenapa anak yang masih 14 tahun? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh halmeoni?_

Minho menggamit tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Mengajaknya untuk berdiri di tepi kolam ikan yang cukup besar di sudut taman. "Bercanda kok. Min -_ah_.. lihat tuh! Ada ikan Koi yang besar sekali. Kalau kau bagaimana caranya akan menangkap ikan itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menangkap ikan. Ia terlalu lamban untuk hal-hal seperti itu. "Eh? Umm.. kalau besarnya segitu sih.. sepertinya cukup ditangkap dengan tangan saja."

"Nggak boleh begitu dong! Kau ini lamban, sih. Begitu jarimu digigit olehnya, kau pasti akan segera melepaskannya." Sergah Minho, terdengar ceria.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipi lalu mengembuskannya dengan suara keras. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ini lamban.. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Pandangan mata Minho berubah licik. Ia menyeringai kearah ikan-ikan itu.

"Pertama-tama, mungkin akan membunuh semuanya. Kalau dia kesepian, mungkin saja aku bisa mendekatinya. Kalaupun nantinya cara itu nggak berhasil, aku akan berhenti memberinya makan, lalu mengangkatnya keluar dari air. Aku akan membuatnya cukup lemah sampai nggak bisa melawanku. Asalkan dia pikir nggak ada sekutu yang lain kecuali aku, pasti dia sendiri yang akan datang mendekat."

Sungmin terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. _Apa yang sudah diucapkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu.. _"Kau ini siapa?"

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang? Namaku Choi Minho. _Eomma_ku, Choi Lee Young, bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan yang dikelola oleh _halmeoni_mu."

"Bu─bukan itu maksudku.. Habis.. sepertinya kau mengerti sekali tentang diriku." _Kenapa dia memanggilku 'Min-ah'.. seperti Wonnie.._

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin. Menatap matanya intens. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalau soal Min-_ah_, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Soal _phobia_mu pada ruang gelap. Soal kau yang nggak bisa bicara setelah diserang _stalker_. Soal kau yang menutup hatimu setelah ditinggal mati Siwon. Dan juga, soal murid bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang dekat denganmu."

Minho mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin yang gemetaran. "_Jagiya.. _kalau jadi pengantinku, kau harus benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengannya ya."

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang ia yakini suara _namja _yang sangat dicintainya, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Matanya dengan cepat menjangkau sesosok _namja _yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya dengan sedikit berantakan dan napas yang tidak beraturan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengenakan _hanbok _dengan penuh sayang. Ia ulurkan tangannya. "_Kajja, _Min. Kau membutuhkanku kan? _Saranghae. Nan neol saranghae._"

Sungmin membeku ditempatnya berdiri. _Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa dibutuhkan oleh seseorang.. adalah suatu kerhormatan, suatu kebahagiaan._

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan merusak acara perjodohan orang dong!" seru Minho tidak terima. Ia tarik tangan Sungmin agar berada sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Minho. "Diamlah! 5 menit lagi juga pasti akan selesai!" Lalu Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun tanpa melangkah mendekatinya. "A─aku.. ingin mencari tempatku yang baru." _Makanya.. saat tidak ada seorangpun lagi yang membutuhkan diriku, maka saat itu pula, tempatku berada pun akan ikut menghilang. Aku selalu berpikir begitu…_

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya. Balas menatap Sungmin dengan santai. "Kau mau kabur?"

"Memang aku mau kabur! Aku nggak akan minta maaf. Habisnya, kau itu.. kan memang muridku. Aku benar-benar berpikir begitu. Sampai kapanpun, bagiku kau tetap begitu. Tolong. Pulanglah.. Kumohon Kyu.." Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Tangisnya tumpah. _Habisnya, semua ini adalah hasil akhir dari apa yang telah kupilih sendiri. Makanya.. jangan memberikan pengampunan untukku.. Mianhae Kyu, aku telah menyakitimu. Aku telah berbohong padamu.._

Minho mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan untuk menenangkan tangisannya seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Oke! Sudah 5 menit. Kuharap kau segera per─"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Tapi ciuman yang waktu itu.. sampai akhir, kau nggak benar serius menolakku. Dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, sebenarnya kau suka padaku kan Min? _Kajja, _kesini!"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sementara air mata terus menetes dari sudut-sudut matanya. Dengan lamban ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyuhyun. _Sebenarnya.._

Minho menarik lembut tangan Sungmin sebelum _yeoja _itu berhasil melangkah menjauhi dirinya. "Tunggu, Min -_ah_. Kalau kau menolak perjodohan ini, bukannya kau sendiri yang akan mendapat kesulitan?" tanya Minho dengan nada mengancam.

Sungmin melepas tangan Minho. "_Ne. _Tapi.. aku sudah nggak mau berbohong lagi. Aku memerlukan dia. _Mian._" _Apapun yang kulakukan, memang tidak pernah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dan mungkin, tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar memerlukan diriku_..

Sungmin berlari dengan susah payah─karena ia mengenakan _hanbok_─ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang balas memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan. "Kyu, _saranghae_. _Nado saranghae._" _Biarpun begitu.. Kalau memang aku membutuhkan Kyu, itu saja sudah cukup._ _Karena dialah namja yang kubutuhkan melebihi siapapun._

Kyuhyun menghadiahkan kecupan lembut nan manis di dahi Sungmin yang berhasil didekapnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu."

.

5 menit kemudian..

"Ng.. Kyu─Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin gugup karena Kyuhyun tetap tidak melepas pelukan mereka dari 5 menit yang lalu. Malah kini _namja _berambut cokelat itu menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dibahu Sungmin, walau harus membuatnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku dengar dari Heechul." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ka─kau masih marah?" tanya Sungmin sedikit panik.

"Kalau masih marah, mana mungkin aku sampai ke sini. _Mianhae_. Aku sudah membuatmu mengalami banyak hal yang nggak mengenakkan. _Gomawo.. _sudah memilihku. _Saranghae.._" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun. _Pastilah..Dia adalah namja yang kuinginkan untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Tidak peduli hal penting apapun yang mungkin akan hilang dariku.._

.

"Minnie! Minnie, _gwaenchanha_?!" seru Heechul sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Donghae─yang berjalan dibelakang Heechul─mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri sekarang. "Eh?! Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun-_ah _tumbang ya?"

"'Lagi-lagi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Sebelum kemari, aku sempat mampir ke apartemen Kyuhyun-_ah. _Waktu disana, aku lihat Kyuhyun-_ah _berjalan dengan muka pucat. Sepertinya, sudah beberapa hari ini dia nggak makan dengan layak. Di dalam taksi, entah berapa kali dia nyaris pingsan." Donghae merogoh sakunya, mengambil kumapyon yang dititipkan beberapa hari yang lalu padanya. "Terus ini.. ada titipan dari Hyukkie. Nih. Dia biang, dia ingin mengembalikan ucapan '_Hwaiting_' ini pada Sungmin-_ah_."

Sungmin memperhatikan kumapyon berpita biru di telapak tangannya. Ia hanya memberi pita warna biru pada kumapyon yang diberikannya pada _namja. Ini.. ini yang kuberikan pada Shindong. Padahal kupikir benda ini sudah dibuangnya.._

Donghae sumringah. "Aku nggak begitu mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi Hyukkie cerita, ini pemberian Shindong. Aneh kan? Makanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan sama sekali nggak sia-sia. Memang nggak akan ada seorang pun yang mengerti apakah tindakanmu itu benar atau salah. Hyukkie sudah nggak apa-apa lagi kok. Mereka semua terselamatkan berkat kelembutan hatimu." Kini Donghae menyerahkan secarik kertas dari sakunya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membacanya dengan perlahan.

'_Mianhae seonsaengnim. Selama ini, aku selalu membebanimu dengan perkataanku yang egois. Tapi, aku menerima dorongan semangat dari banyak sekali orang. Baik dari Donghae, Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan juga dari Sungmin seonsaengnim. Makanya, sekarang giliranku yang memberikan kumapyon ini supaya seonsaeng bisa kembali bersemangat. Seonsaeng, hwaiting! Kuharap anda dan Kyuhyun bisa cepat-cepat jadi sepasang kekasih."_

_Lee Hyukjae_

"_Gomawo_." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Akhirnya usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Walau harus melepaskan kenangan yang lain, ia rela. Asalkan bisa bersama Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk dadanya bangga. "Benar-benar deh. Kalau nggak ada aku, kalian semua memang nggak bisa apa-apa. Terpaksa deh, aku yang datang membawa berita dari Hyukkie yang bisa membuatmu bersemangat kembali…"

Donghae menggantung kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut seolah takut membangunkannya, Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan pipi Kyuhyun dan menciumnya perlahan. _Cepatlah bangun Kyu.. ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Saranghae.._

"Aah! Minnie, kau ngapain sih?!" seru Donghae tidak terima.

Heechul memukul pelan kepala Donghae. "Apa boleh buat deh. Kali ini, Kyuhyun juga sudah berusaha."

.

Minho yang memperhatikan dari jauh, mengembuskan napasnya kasar. "Pokoknya aku nggak akan menyerah!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Hello, Kika datang lagi ^^ Udah lega liat KyuMin jadian? Penasaran sama lika liku kehidupan Kyu setelah jadi pacar baru Min? Tunggu chap selanjutnya~~~**

**Ada yg nyangka kalau namja berambut hitam itu si bang keroro **_**a.k.a**_** Minho? Awalnya saya ragu juga. Saya sempat mau pakai Luhan/Kai/Sehun dari EXO. Tapi nggak jadi. Mereka terlalu **_**innocent**_** buat jadi antagonis disini. Lain ceritanya dengan Minho. Dia cocok bgt dapat peran jadi orang licik dan bermuka dua *dibuang Minho ke sumur**digetok Taem***

_**Look**_** dari Minho yang saya pakai disini itu dari **_**MV**_** debutnya SHINee, **_**Replay**_**. Nah disitukan Minho masih polos banget kayak **_**oppa-oppa**_** nggak berdosa. Jadi cocok. Jangan bayangin dia yg di **_**MV Juliette**_** apalagi **_**Lucifer**_**. Ntar nggak dapet **_**feel innocent**_**nya Minho. *sekedar saran:)*Terus disini dia dpt **_**cast namja **_**berkacamata. **

_**Cast **_**yg jadi orang tuanya Min itu Yoon Bo Ra [SISTAR] – Dong Young Bae | Taeyang [BIGBANG] :)**

**Oh iya saya mau ngasi **_**announce**_** sedikit. Kan lebaran udah didepan mata nih, **_**eomma**_** saya pun mulai proyek bikin kuenya. Nah sbg anak cewek satu2nya yg berbakti (ceileh-_-), saya ikut berpartisipasi. Yg artinya saya bakal sibuk T^T Ini aja ngetiknya curi2 waktu tidur mlm, soalnya siang full bikin kue -_- Saya nggak blg mau hiatus lho ya, tp kmungkinan bsar akan trlmbt update **_**chpter**_** slanjutnya. Blm lagi ntar lbaran saya mudik, dan yh tau sendri lah gimana keadaannya. Saya nggak mungkin ada waktu nulis saat itu. Dimohon skali pengertiannya **_**readers**_** :) **_**Hope you don't disappointed w/ me *blow kiss**_*****

**For ibchoco : FB saya itu yg pp-nya pake foto always keep the faith-nya cassie, yg warna merah itu lho^^**

**.**

**Sign, pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim ^^ AKTF!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Min Ho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Choi Jin Ri | Sulli [f(x)] as yeoja 14 years old

Noh Lee Young | E-Young [AFTERSCHOOL] as Minho's eomma {Choi Lee Young}

Park Ji Yeon | Gummy as Heechul's eomma {Kim Ji Yeon}

.

**Extra Cast [Just Name] :**

Choi Seung Hyun | T.O.P [BIGBANG] as Sulli's ex-boyfriend

Yoon Bo Ra [SISTAR] as Sungmin's eomma (death character) {Kim Bo Ra}

Dong Young Bae | Taeyang [BIGBANG] as Sungmin's appa (death character) {Lee Young Bae}

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Background Music : Boyfriend (보이프렌드) - Love Style**

.

**Thanks to : **_**hyuknie, Rule Violation, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, sha, CharolineElf, choi hyekyung, sparkyu, 960120, nahanakyu, cherrizka980826, nodomi, danhobak98, fzkhrfa, kyurin minnie, kyumin forever, is0live89, aniimin, desroschan, savory pancake, reaRelf, ck mendokusei, triple3r, AIDASUNGJIN, kyumin4ever, kanaya, Imcherlonntan, ankim, mayacassielf, aprilcouple, ChoHuiChan, , Mrs. Gui Xian, Andhisa Joyers, ibchoco, Fat Pumpkin, minyu, noerhyuk, sitara1083, MinnieGalz, HJKH, Raeminnie, kimjulia220799, HeeYeon, Shim Shia, Anonymouss, Tika, mitade13, Vey900128, Felia, vaLENkyu ELF, Mousy, choi ritsu, qqmingkyutes137, Jang Young Wook, kei kikan, Han Neul Ra, Honeyfah elfsone, kyumin 137, nunu, evilminnie14, Cho Rai Sa and bunch of silent readers maybe? :)**_

_**.**_

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

* * *

**Kim's Family [UEE Corp]**

**.**

**Kim Dae Han [DC] Kim Hyo Jin**

**1****st**** child : Kim Ji Yoon Kang Lee Ahn [DC]**

**2****nd**** child : Kim Bo Ra [DC] Lee Young Dae [DC] (Sungmin's Parents)**

**3****rd**** child : Kim Ji Yeon Kim Ri No (Heechul's Parents)**

**.**

**.**

**Cho's Family [C.O Corp]**

**.**

**Cho Park Kyung Shin So Ra [DC]**

**1****st**** child : Cho Kang In Goo Ha Ra (Kyuhyun's Parents)**

**2****nd**** child : Cho Yo Han [DC] Lee Ye Jin [DC]**

**.**

***DC = Death Character**

* * *

_Even when you lean your head against me while spacing out you wouldn't know_

_Even when you open both my arms and say that "it's refreshing" you wouldn't know_

_Even though I'm invisible, I'm standing in front of you_

_But your eyes only look far away, passing through me_

_Please just once, just once look for me_

_._

_TRAX - Blind_

* * *

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Di gedung salah satu SMP ternama di kota Seoul, tepatnya di ruang kelas IXA─yang terlihat tenang walaupun kini guru-guru mereka sedang mengadakan rapat bulanan, tampak segerombolan _yeoja _di sudut kelas yang sedari tadi sibuk bergosip seraya melirik penuh minat pada sesosok _namja _berambut hitam berkacamata yang sedang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sebuah buku novel tebal. _Lord of The Rings_.

"Kira-kira Minho nanti mau melanjutkan ke SMA mana ya.."

"Ah, pasti ke Kyung Mun. Minho pasti akan mudah mendapatkan rekomendasi ke sana."

"Kalau aku sih, sudah pasti nggak mungkin."

"Tentu saja, dunia kita kan beda dengan pemegang ranking kelas atas dalam _try out_ ujian nasional. Biarpun otaknya encer banget, tapi wajahnya imut."

Perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan kehadiran sesosok _yeoja _berkepang yang berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Umm.. imut sih imut. Tapi.. ah coba lihat tuh!"

"Lagi-lagi anak itu datang kemari. Itu Sulli dari kelas C."

"_Ya_! Choi Minho! Ada yang mencarimu." Seru seorang _namja _pada Minho yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sulli di depan pintu.

Minho mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang mencarinya. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang melihat _yeoja _yang sempat menjadi pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu tersenyum manis di depan pintu kelasnya.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri tepat di depan Sulli yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia selipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Masih dengan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ng.. begini, Minho-_ah.. _Hari ini, bisa pulang sama-sa─"

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Minho dengan sarkartis. Sungguh kontras dengan ekspresinya saat ini yang terlihat ceria. "Sulli, dari kemarin kan aku sudah bilang. Kubilang, aku nggak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi. Lagipula, dari awal, aku nggak pernah menjanjikan hal itu padamu. Aku sudah punya _yeoja _yang jauh lebih kusukai dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Tolong jangan datang-datang lagi kesini." Lanjut Minho dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Butiran bening lolos dengan mudahnya dari mata Sulli. "_Mianhae_." Gumamnya lirih. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari hadapan Minho. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Minho bersikap dingin padanya, namun rasanya tetap sama.

Selalu saja menyakitkan.

Minho menatap punggung Sulli yang semakin menjauh dengan malas. Kemudian ia malah sibuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat ratusan menit yang dihabiskannya untuk membaca novel itu. Tidak mempedulikan _yeoja-yeoja _yang sedari tadi menggosipkannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Uwa.. kejamnya.."

"Walau tampangnya polos begitu, tapi mulutnya bisa dengan gampang mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan yang bisa menyakiti orang lain. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya Minho mengambil paksa Sulli dari tangan Seung Hyun kan? Padahal dulunya, Sulli dan Seung Hyun saling cinta."

"Makanya, nggak pantas Sulli diperlakukan begini."

"Minho itu seperti _evil _saja."

"Kasihan sekali _yeoja-yeoja _yang jadi incarannya."

"Pasti mereka akan menderita."

.

.

.

BRRSK!

"KYAAAAA!"

Tumpukan buku ber_hard cover _itu terhempas begitu saja dilantai akibat kecerobohan seorang _yeoja _mungil yang langsung disambut dengusan kesal dari seorang _yeoja _berambut _bronze brown _yang sedang sibuk melepaskan tirai dirumah Sungmin.

"Minnie! Kau ngapain sih?!" omelnya pada Sungmin yang sibuk membereskan kembali buku-buku yang berusaha dibawanya tadi sambil sesekali menepuk lututnya yang sakit.

"_Appo.._" ringis Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun─yang sedang membawa _sewing box _menoleh khawatir pada kekasihnya. "Ming, _gwaenchanha_?"

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu jatuh di tempat yang nggak ada apa-apanya?" celetuk Hankyung dengan setumpuk kardus ditangannya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu. "Ng.. Ng─nggak apa-apa.." _Hari ini ada pembersihan besar-besaran. Kyuhyunnie, Chullie dan Hankyung datang untuk membantu sih.. Kecuali Donghae yang katanya sedang latihan di klub basket. Tapi.. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu kalau soal pekerjaan otot. Aah aku benar-benar payah.._

"Yang harus dipindahkan cuma kotak ini sama rak buku itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan _sewing box _yang dibawanya ke sudut ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun namun memilih untuk melayangkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. "Minnie, kau nggak usah ikut mindahin barang-barang deh." Ujarnya perhatian.

"_Ne. _Kalau kau bergerak ke sana kemari, kau malahan akan menambahi pekerjaan kami saja." Komentar Heechul santai.

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada Heechul yang tentu saja, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Hankyung menghela napas. "Chullie-_ya_, jangan ngomong yang bukan-bukan."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuh mungilnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak manis apalagi dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan. _Tapi, karena memang itu kenyataan, aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya._

"Aku mengharapkan traktiran makan malam, Ming."

Sungmin tercengang melihat _namja _berambut cokelat yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu mengambil tumpukan buku ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum tulusnya melihat kepolosan Sungmin. "Beri aku makanan yang enak, _jagiya_."

Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun─pertanda ia baru saja mengerti apa maksud kalimat Kyuhyun tadi─ lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "_Ne. _Serahkan saja padaku Kyuhyunnie. Hmm.. Mau masak apa ya.. enaknya apa nih?"

"Minnie! Aku juga mau!" seru Hankyung girang.

Heechul mendengus kesal melihat mereka bertiga. "Terserah deh! Yang penting kerja dulu!"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di ujung bibirnya seraya memikirkan menu apa saja yang akan dimasaknya untuk makan malam dan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah. _Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku dan Kyu adalah seonsaengnim dan murid. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi sejak kemarin.. hubungan kami sedikit berubah.._

Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggoda _yeoja _dihadapannya ini. Ia tundukkan sedikit tubuh tingginya, mendekati telinga Sungmin lalu berbisik seduktif, "Apa kau nggak termasuk.. dalam menu nanti malam, _jagiya_?"

Sungmin melayangkan pandangan tidak mengerti pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _berambut cokelat itu hampir saja mendaftarkan dirinya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat karena frustasi menghadapi kepolosan Sungmin.

"_Mianhae! _Anggap aku nggak pernah ngomong, Ming!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi yang masih saja dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun! Tanganmu berhenti kerja tuh!" marah Hankyung. _Well, _sebenarnya ia sangat iri melihat kemesraan KyuMin _couple_.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar omelan Hankyung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tidak sadar situasi dan kondisi. "Si Hankyung itu berisik banget sih.."

"Jangan mesra-mesraan begitu dong!"

"Iya iya!"

Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu bersama Hankyung. _Saat aku menerima perasaan Kyu, hal yang seperti itu pun.. Bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil. Bagaimana pemikiran Kyu soal itu ya. Mulai sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku.. Mau begini.. atau begitu.._

"Minnie?" panggil Heechul bingung, wajah sepupunya itu benar-benar merah padam sekarang.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya grogi. Pemikirannya tentang hal _itu_ berseliweran membayangi benaknya. _Aku.. biarpun aku lebih tua,tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Habisnya, sebelum ini, aku hanya sebentar saja pernah benar-benar terlibat dengan namja. Ingin bisa tahu itu saja sudah suatu keanehan tersendiri.. _"_Ottokhae.._" gumam Sungmin pelan, air mata kepanikan mulai lolos dari mata beningnya.

"Wa─_waeyo_, Minnie?! Kenapa kau nangis dengan muka yang merah begitu?! _Ya, _Minnie, _gwaenchanha_?"

.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa baru sekarang Minnie mau melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran?" tanya Hankyung pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menghapus keringatnya di depan pintu. Mereka baru saja selesai membuang sampah di ujung jalan.

"Katanya tahun lalu nggak ada _namja _yang bisa bantu sehingga nggak ada yang memindahkan perabotan." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa minat.

"Rumah seluas ini pasti lumayan repot kalau harus tinggal sendirian tapi.. berapa uang yang diperlukan untuk bisa mewarisi rumah sebesar ini ya.." gumam Hankyung sambil memperhatikan rumah Sungmin dari luar. Rumah yang didominasi warna putih ini terlihat megah dilihat dari sisi manapun.

Tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari Kyuhyun, Hankyung menyeringai seraya menunjukkan sebuah album berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun. "Lihat nih.. Tadi aku nemu barang bagus di rak buku."

.

Heechul memperhatikan sekelilingnya, terlihat sepi. Ia mendengus kesal, melayangkan pandangannya ke Sungmin yang sibuk mengelap jendela dengan riang. "Minnie, aku nggak bisa melihat mereka berdua. Kau tahu mereka pada ke mana?"

Sungmin menoleh masih dengan senandung kecil mengalun dari bibirnya. "Aku minta tolong mereka pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah perabotan. Mereka masih belum kembali?"

.

"Uwaaaa! _Neomu neomu aegyoo_! Apaan nih.."

Hankyung membuka lembar album itu dengan antusias. Memperhatikan foto seorang Lee Bora yang sedang memeluk anaknya─Lee Sungmin dengan riang. Lee Young Dae─_appa _Sungmin─tersenyum maklum dibelakang melihat anak dan istrinya begitu ceria.

"Ini _eomma_nya Minnie ya? Aaaah Minnie _neomu aegyooo.. _Faktor keturunan memang nggak bisa dilawan. Syukurlah Kyuhyun. Walau Minnie bertambah tua, tapi dia akan tetap secantik iniiii.. _Ahjumma.. neomu yeppeo.._"

Kyuhyun memijat dagunya frustasi, memperhatikan beberapa foto Sungmin dari bayi hingga SMA. Satu fakta yang didapatnya hanyalah wajah kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan perubahan kentara hingga sekarang. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya seiring dengan Hankyung yang membalik lembar album itu, ke sebuah foto yang menggambarkan kemesraan orang tua Sungmin. _Jadi inilah.. orang tua Sungmin?_

Hankyung kembali membalikkan lembar di album itu, kali ini ada dua foto dalam lembar itu.

Foto pertama adalah foto ketika ketiganya─Sungmin dan orang tuanya─mengenakan kostum santa. Bora menggendong Sungmin kecil─yang sedang meniup trompet─dengan riang. Raut wajah mereka berdua terlihat begitu gembira. Tampak dibelakangnya Young Dae berjaga-jaga agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh dari gendongan _eomma_nya. Ada catatan kecil dibawah foto itu.

_Sungmin, 2 tahun 7 bulan (Natal). Bora dan Minnie yang kegirangan. Setelah itu, langsung kelelahan setengah mati. Masa depan mereka berdua sangat mengkhawatirkan._

Foto kedua adalah foto Sungmin dan Bora, terlihat kotor seperti habis terjatuh di padang rumput, tertawa lepas menghadap kamera. Sorot mata mereka berdua diliputi kebahagiaan tulus. Memamerkan hubungan ibu dan anak yang sangat harmonis. Seperti foto pertama, ada catatan kecil lagi di bawahnya.

_Sungmin, 5 tahun. Entah bagaimana, Bora dan Minnie jatuh di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Masa depan mereka makin mengkhawatirkan._

Hankyung mengucek matanya pelan lalu mendekatkan matanya ke foto itu, memperhatikan sosok Lee Young Dae yang tampak penuh cinta dan kesusahan dalam mengurus anak dan istrinya. "Kenapa ya.. Kok aku seperti melihat sosok _appa _Minnie jadi bertumpuk dengan bayanganmu.."

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang merasa tertohok. Entah kenapa kali ini ia sependapat dengan Hankyung. Sepertinya ia melihat bayangannya disana sedang kesusahan mengurus Sungmin dan anak mereka nanti.

"AAH! KALIAN SEDANG LIHAT APA?! DASAR _PABBO_!" pekik Sungmin seraya merebut paksa album itu dari tangan Hankyung dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Heechul─yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin─hanya bisa memainkan rambut panjangnya. _Gawat.._

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lelah. Membujuk Sungmin yang sedang merajuk bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Ming, _mianhae_."

Hankyung mengangguk setuju. "Minnie.. Sudahlah, jangan ngambek lagi ya." Ujarnya santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sungmin mendelik tajam dan membuang mukanya. "Hmph!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu sih?" tanya Hankyung polos.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku nggak ingin kalian melihat ini. Habisnya _appa_ku selalu menulis hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi kan memang semuanya kenyataan." Celetuk Heechul, membuat wajah Sungmin makin berlipat-lipat.

"_Ahjusshi _pasti menuliskan semua itu dengan sangat obyektif." Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba menjernihkan suasana keruh diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ngerti apa yang saat itu dipikirkan _appa_ku?!" balas Sungmin sengit tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi.. semuanya foto yang bagus, _jagiya_. Pasti nggak ada seorangpun _cameraman _yang bisa mengambil foto sebagus itu. Yang tertangkap dalam foto-foto itu, semuanya adalah senyuman yang tentram." _Sangat bertolak belakang dengan keluargaku sendiri.._

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, menyelami mata _onyx _Kyuhyun dengan bingung. _Kyu.._

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Senyuman itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh mereka yang dibesarkan dalam kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Terus, kau sangat mirip dengan _eomma_mu, Ming."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "_Jinjja_? Mungkin saja wajah kami memang mirip. Tapi _eomma _orangnya sangat ceroboh. Mungkin kami nggak begitu mirip."

Mereka bertiga _sweatdrop _mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dari album itu saja sudah bisa menjawab darimana asal bagaimana bisa Sungmin sering terjatuh di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Lalu bagian mana lagi yang membuatnya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak begitu mirip dengan _eomma_nya?

Sungmin tersenyum tulus, berusaha membagikan kekuatan pada Kyuhyun melalui senyumannya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti dirinya. "Di tambah lagi.. badan _eomma_ku sangat lemah. Dokter bilang, dia nggak akan bisa menikmati hidup terlalu lama. Waktu mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, sebenarnya aku sangat sedih. Tapi kupikir, mungkin saja nggak terlalu jelek karena akhirnya mereka bisa terus berdua. Baru sekarang aku bisa berpikir begitu." _Makanya.. tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan.. daripada ditinggalkan sendirian oleh orang yang kita sayangi_..

Detik bergulir lambat, kecanggungan pekat menyeruak dengan cepat diantara mereka berempat. Heechul, yang paling tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, menarik tangan Hankyung. "Kita pergi belanja untuk makan malam."

Hankyung mengangkat alisnya kaget. "Eeh?! Sekarang?! Padahal lagi seru-serunya nih!"

Heechul mendorong Hankyung keluar pintu pagar rumah Sungmin. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Dengar ya, Kyuhyun. Kami nggak akan kembali selama 1 jam. Selama itu, kau harus bisa menghentikan tangisan Minnie." Perintahnya otoriter.

"Hah?" gumam Kyuhyun kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Ya ternyata _yeojachingu_nya kini tengah menangis terisak-isak sembari memeluk album. "Mi─ming?" _Euh.. lalu bagaimana sebaiknya.._

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan. "_Mianhae _Kyuhyunnie. Hiks.. setelah sekian lama nggak lihat album ini.. hiks.. kelenjar air mataku jadi melemah."

"Sekian lama?"

"_Ne. _Aku nggak pernah lagi melihat album ini sejak hari itu. Sejak hari kematian _appa _dan _eomma_ku."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. _Si Hankyung ituuuuuu.._ "Anu.. Ming.."

"_Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam. "Jadi kau menangis karena teringat pada kedua orang tuamu? Atau.. atau karena kau masih.. kau masih memikirkan _namja _itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat.

"K─kyu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Awalnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Sungmin, tapi entahlah. Keraguan pekat akan perasaan Sungmin bercokol kuat dihatinya.

"Kau nggak percaya diri ya. _Hyung_, kau nggak punya rasa percaya diri kalau nggak dinyatakan dengan tegas ya? Kalau hubungan kalian cuma sedangkal itu, kenapa kau nggak berikan saja Min-_ah _untukku?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan serentak menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Choi Minho sedang tersenyum riang pada mereka dengan menenteng beberapa koper besar.

Minho tersenyum puas melihat raut kebingungan diwajah mereka. "Masih ingat? Aku Choi Minho. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal bersama Min-_ah _di rumah ini."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HAAAH?!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak.

"Eh? Belum dengar kabar itu? Tapi, Min-_ah _pasti mengerti kan. Karena ini perintah dari orang yang nggak mungkin kau lawan. Iya kan, Min-_ah_?"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Pasti perintah _halmeoni_ kan?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

Heechul keluar dari _supermarket _dengan santai, sangat kontras dengan keadaan Hankyung dibelakangnya yang berjalan dengan susah payah akibat semua belanjaan mereka. Dahi Heechul mengernyit dalam saat melihat sesosok _yeoja _yang dipinggir jalan─tepatnya disamping mobil berwarna hitam─sedang menelepon seseorang.

"_Ne. _Kira-kira jam 6. Saya akan kembali ke kantor pusat, _sajangnim_."

Heechul melangkah mendekati _yeoja _yang dikenalnya sebagai Choi Lee Young, sekretaris perusahaan _halmeoni_nya.

"Lee Young! Sedang apa anda berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Lee Young menoleh, mematikan _handphone_nya dan tersenyum sopan. "Ah.. nona muda."

"Cukup panggil aku 'Chullie' saja. Nggak biasa jadi nona muda."

"Anda baru pulang belanja ya?"

"Bu─bukan begitu.."

"Bagaimana kalau saya antarkan sampai ke rumah?"

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Hankyung yang baru saja berdiri di samping Heechul.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya santai. "Sekretaris _halmeoni_. Namanya Choi Lee Young. Dia sangat kompeten lho."

Lee Young membungkuk sopan pada Hankyung. "Wah.. apa anda kekasih nona muda?"

Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Bukan tahu! Dia cuma kuda beban."

Hankyung bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Heechul. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu dihadapan orang asing. Harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak. "Eeh? Aku nggak mau begitu!"

Lee Young tersenyum maklum. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan selembar kartu nama pada Hankyung. "Maafkan keterlambatan saya untuk memberi salam. Saya memang orangnya seperti ini."

Hankyung mengangguk. "Wah, _kansahamnida. _Tapi aku nggak punya kartu nama.." Sontak Hankyung menelan _saliva _saat membaca rangkaian huruf yang tertera di kartu nama itu. "Ke─kepala sekretaris UEE _Corporation_? UEE _Corporation _itu maksudnya yang.. produknya '_AS_' itu kan? _AS_, dari _kitchen system _sampai _bathroom_.. yang iklannya dibintangi Moon Geun Young si idola beken itu kan? Chu─Chullie-_ya_! Kau dan Minnie sama-sama nona muda dari keluarga hebat ya!" seru Hankyung heboh.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Lee Young yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Nggak ada hubungannya. _Appa_ku cuma manajer kelas menengah. Lagipula, baik _harabeoji _dan _halmeoni_.. Mereka berdua itu nggak pernah memberikan perlakuan istimewa pada perorangan. Makanya, perusahaan mereka bisa sebesar sekarang ini. Iya kan? Begini.. daripada soal itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Lee Young menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. "Tentang Minho? Saya mohon maaf. Anak yang tidak berguna itu sudah merepotkan nona muda sekalian."

"Ternyata memang begitu. Aku sudah menduga begitu waktu pertama kali aku mendengar namanya. Hng? 'Merepotkan?!'"

"Sekarang dia sedang melakukan pendekatan. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Lee."

"Haah?! Apa maksudnya itu?! Anak itu masih belum nyerah juga ya?! Sebenarnya apa yang _halmeoni _dan anda sendiri pikirkan sih?! Bagaiman duduk perkaranya? Tolong anda jelaskan padaku! Kenapa Minnie harus mengikuti acara perjodohan dengan anak SMP segala?! Itu bukan jalan pikiran orang dewasa yang masih waras─"

"Benar. Memang, dalam keadaan biasa, hal itu sama sekali nggak mungkin terjadi. Tapi, entah kenapa, baik presdir maupun Minho sama-sama serius. Karena saya menentang keputusan itu, sekarang ini saya malah dilarang mendekati nona muda Sungmin. Minimal, saya berharap bisa meyakinkan Minho. Makanya sekarang saya menunggu di sini tapi saya sudah keduluan."

"Berarti anda juga diperlakukan seperti nyamuk pengganggu ya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan _halmeoni_."

Hankyung yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia, mulai angkat bicara. "Tapi itu berarti.. asalkan Minnie sendiri menolak, maka semuanya akan beres kan?"

Heechul memijat dahinya frustasi. "_Pabbo_! Mana mungkin bisa segampang itu. Minnie itu.. dia tinggal dirumah itu sebagai sandera _halmeoni_."

.

.

.

"Makanya, sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.. Min-_ah _diizinkan untuk tinggal sebagai pengurus di rumah ini." ujar Minho santai.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin yang terlihat sedih. "Pengurus?"

"_Ne. _Menurutmu, kenapa sejak dulu rumah ini sudah bukan milik Min-_ah _lagi?"

"Karena dia nggak bisa membayar biaya yang diperlukan untuk mewarisi rumah ini?" _Begitu rupanya.. Makanya, Sungmin harus ikut acara perjodohan segala.._

Minho tersenyum lebar. _Namja _dihadapannya ini memang jenius. Tidak salah jika _namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menjadi rivalnya sekarang. "_Bingo_! Biaya waris di Korea itu memang mahalnya keterlaluan sih."

"_Halmeoni _Sungmin membeli rumah ini dengan kedok berbaik hati pada cucu perempuannya.."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bukannya kedok Kyu.. Habisnya, walaupun _halmeoni _menanam budi padaku, dia nggak akan mendapat keuntungan apa-apa. Iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menyelami mata _foxy _Sungmin lekat-lekat. Ia tahu benar rumah ini sangat berharga baginya. Rumah yang menjadi tempat kenangannya bersama orang tuanya. Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan _deathglare_nya pada Minho yang sama sekali tidak gentar. "Aku sudah bisa mengerti sih. Tapi kenapa Sungmin yang dapat perlakuan seperti ini? UEE _Corporation _itu adalah perusahaan yang besar yang dijalankan dengan amat hati-hati. Dalam dunia bisnis, perusahaan itu dikenal sebagai perusahaan yang bersih. Lalu kenapa sekarang harus memaksakan pernikahan politik segala? Lagipula.. kenapa calonnya malahan kau?"

Minho mengembangkan senyum liciknya. "Itu sih.. karena aku itu murid yang direkrut _halmeoni_. Makanya, supaya aku mau meneruskan perusahaan _halmeoni_, aku memberikan satu syarat padanya. Yaitu, supaya dia mau memberikan Min-_ah _padaku."

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Lee Young melintas dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan padat di kota Seoul. Mereka harus cepat sebelum Minho menimbulkan kekacauan di rumah Sungmin.

"Sejak masih kecil, presdir telah bersikap sangat baik pada Minho. Lalu, sekarang pun, beliau masih sangat memperhatikan anak yang lumayan cerdas itu. Beliau mendidik Minho agar suatu saat nanti bisa masuk dan berperan di lingkungan perusahaan. Kemudian beliau berkata akan menjadikan Minho sebagai presdir menggantikan dirinya. Sejujurnya, saya merasa sangat berterima kasih." Ujar Lee Young pelan pada Heechul dan Hankyung yang duduk dibelakang.

Heechul membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Presdir? Yang benar saja! Bahkan Minho sama sekali tidak mewarisi darah seorang Kim. "Menjadikan anak itu sebagai presdir?! _Jinjja_?!"

Lee Young mengangguk. "Pertama kalinya, saya juga berpikir bahwa beliau hanya bercanda saja. Beliau mengatakan hal itu tidak lama setelah tuan besar─_harabeoji _nona muda meninggal dunia. Makanya, saya pikir ucapan itu terlontar karena kesepian yang beliau tanggung. Tapi ternyata presdir sangat serius. Dia bahkan menerima syarat nggak masuk akal yang diajukan Minho."

Heechul lepas kendali. Ia bangkit dan mengguncang ganas tubuh Lee Young─yang sedang menyetir─dari belakang. "Apaan tuh?! Apaan tuh?! Apaan tuh?! Jadi _halmeoni _menerima mentah-mentah syarat seperti itu?!"

Hankyung berusaha menarik tubuh Heechul agar duduk kembali dengan susah payah. Keselamatan mereka bertiga terletak di ambang maut jika Heechul tidak segera dihentikan. "Chu─Chulllie-_ya_!"

"No─nona muda, tenanglah sedikit.."

Heechul menepis tangan Hankyung dengan kasar. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang! Mau membodoh-bodohi orang juga ada batasnya! Nggak peduli seberapa besarnya _halmeoni _membenci Minnie dan keluarganya.. masih ada hal-hal yang boleh dan nggak boleh dilakukan! Dasar _halmeoni_!" _Ini kan sama saja dengan menjual Minnie!_

.

.

.

"Dari tadi.. kata-katamu selalu seenaknya saja. Kau sama sekali nggak peduli perasaan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

Lagi-lagi _namja _berumur 14 tahun itu tersenyum. Seolah yang dihadapinya sekarang ini bukanlah masalah yang berarti apa-apa. "Aku pasti akan membahagiakan Min-_ah_." Jawabnya enteng.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia eratkan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif. "Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Kalau begitu.. apa masalahnya? Aku mencintai Min-_ah_. Aku juga punya keyakinan untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dibanding kau, bahkan dibandingkan Siwon yang sudah mati itu, aku tahu lebih banyak hal tentang Min-_ah_." Ujar Minho penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin tercengang mendengar nama _namja _itu. _Namja _pertama yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. _Siwonnie.._

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke dadanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Perasaannya kacau. Takut kehilangan. Takut Sungmin kembali mengingat _namja _itu.

Minho menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dengan kesal. "Kubilangin ya. Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang hak pinjam pakai dan perjanjian awal tentang bagaimana Min-_ah _bisa tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun balas menatap Minho tidak suka. Ia siap melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan Sungmin agar tetap di sisinya. "Aku tahu. Dengan cara kotor seperti itu, kau sudah berbuat sesuka hatimu. Dan karena itu, Sungmin sudah nggak mungkin lagi tinggal di sini."

"Ooh.. rupanya kau bisa mengerti juga ya. Benar. Masalahnya adalah perjanjian yang dibuat Min-_ah _dengan _halmeoni_."

Ingatan Sungmin kembali melayang saat ia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya.

_._

_Jiyeon mengelus lembut rambut keponakannya dengan penuh sayang. "Minnie, kau tidak perlu pergi dari rumah ini. Harabeoji dan halmeoni sudah menebus rumah ini untukmu."_

_Senyum mengembang dengan cepat di wajah aegyo Sungmin. Senyum pertama sejak ia kehilangan orang tuanya. "Jinjja?! Tapi.. waeyo? Bukannya harabeoji dan halmeoni tidak suka padaku dan appa?"_

"_Ah.. bukannya mereka benci Minnie-ya. Mereka hanya keras kepala saja."_

_Heechul mengangguk antusias walau belum begitu mengerti arti pembicaraan eommanya dan Sungmin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Sungmin tidak perlu keluar dari rumah itu. "Ne, betul Minnie!"_

_Sungmin menghela napas lega. "Ne."_

_Jiyeon menyerahkan selembar kertas kontrak yang dititipkan eommanya pada Sungmin. "Di atas kertas, kau di sini sebagai pengurus rumah. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang sudah-sudah."_

"_Ne, gomawo Jiyeonnie ahjumma."_

"_Terus.."_

"_Wae?"_

"_Dengarkan dan jangan berprasangka buruk ya Minnie. Seandainya ada kejadian luar biasa di tempat harabeoji dan halmeoni, atau apabila kau melalaikan perawatan rumah ini.. Katanya, kau akan langsung diminta keluar tanpa syarat dari sini."_

_._

Minho menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Min-_ah _sendiri pastinya nggak ingin keluar dari sini kan. Lagipula, kau nggak punya hak untuk membuatnya pergi meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan ini hanya karena keegoisanmu sendiri. Karena Min-_ah _memerlukan rumah ini untuk bisa mendukung dirinya. Bagi Min-_ah_, kenangannya di rumah ini jauh melebihi apa yang tersimpan dalam album itu." Minho mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Min-_ah.. _Kalau kau memilihku, aku akan melakukan apapun juga untukmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Bocah berkacamata sialan itu makin membuatnya muak. "Apa kau masih belum cukup juga─"

Kalimat makian yang akan dilontarkan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar kalimatnya yang terhenti, bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti saat melihat _yeoja _yang begitu dikasihinya itu melepas dekapannya. "Ming.."

Sungmin memeluk erat albumnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae.. _Kyu."

"MINNIE! Kau nggak boleh menuruti kemauan bocah itu! Biar aku yang akan beri _halmeoni _aneh itu pelajaran! Dan akan kuhajar sekalian bocah itu!" pekik Heechul─yang baru saja tiba di rumah Sungmin─dengan garang. Hankyung menarik pinggang Heechul dari belakang, berusaha menghentikan amukan Heechul yang siap membunuh Minho kapan saja.

"Berisik ah!" seru Minho kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, Hankyung!"

"Jangan Chullie-_ya_! Kau nggak boleh membunuh orang!"

Minho tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang tengah berjalan masuk ke rumah. "Awalnya kau boleh nggak menerimaku Min-_ah_. Tapi nantinya, kau pasti akan suka padaku kan. Asalkan kita terus hidup bersama."

Menyadari kondisi Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibujuk lagi, Heechul mengalihkan sasarannya pada Kyuhyun yang mematung melihat tangannya yang ditepis Sungmin tadi. "Tunggu, Kyuhyun! Kau mau biarkan saja dia itu ngomong begitu?! Ngapain dari tadi kau bengong hanya karena melihat tanganmu sendiri _eoh_?! Sini, biar kuinjak saja sekalian!"

"Hentikan dong Chullie-_yaaaa.. Namja _itu punya dilema tersendiri." Bujuk Hankyung dengan susah payah karena Heechul makin kuat memberontak.

"KYUHYUN! KAU HARUS AMBIL MINNIE KEMBALI!"

Minho mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras karena keributan mendadak yang ditimbulkan Heechul. "Kuharap kalian segera menyudahi semua ini. Kan ini sudah jadi keputusan Minnie sendiri. Akan repot jadinya kalau kalian semua berkomplot ingin menyebabkan Min-_ah _nggak bisa lagi tinggal di sini."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang jadi penyebabnya?"

Minho menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Lee Young mentapnya marah. "_Eomma_?"

"Yang merencanakan semua ini adalah kau sendiri kan, Minho?"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar ceramah _eomma_."

"Kau dan ibu presdir, kalian berdua sama-sama salah. Terutama kau, Minho. Kalau kau pikir semuanya bisa berjalan lancar sesuai rencanamu tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, maka kau sudah salah besar."

Minho tergelak. Apakah _eomma_nya tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "Ahahaha! Aku sudah kenyang dibilangin begitu. Tapi, sampai sekarang, belum pernah sekalipun ada hal yang berjalan di luar rencanaku. Kecuali soal Min-_ah_. Biar itu _eomma_.. atau bahkan Cho Kyuhyun.. aku nggak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menghalangiku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Min-_ah_."

.

.

.

Minho melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Min-_ah.. _Min-_ah.." _Baru saja ditinggal untuk mandi, kenapa Sungmin sudah menghilang?Minho melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, tapi Sungmin tak juga ia temukan disana. "Eh? Dia pergi kemana ya? Apa dia masih bersih-bersih? Tapi, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Minho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat selembar kertas berwarna _pink _di samping makan malam yang disiapkan Sungmin untuknya.

_**Mianhae, Minho..**_

_**Sejak aku menolak perjodohan denganmu.. Aku sudah berencana untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Sampai hari ini, aku berada di rumah ini hanya untuk menuntaskan tugasku sebagai seorang pengurus rumah. 8 tahun lalu, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan 'rumah'. Karena itu, aku sangat berterima kasih pada halmeoni yang telah memberiku rumah untuk tempat bernaung hingga saat ini. Kalau tidak ada waktu 8 tahun itu, pastilah aku yang sekarang ini juga tidak akan pernah ada. Awalnya bermula dari aku yang kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.. Dan selama itu pulalah, waktu yang kuperlukan untuk kembali mendapatkan orang yang sangat berarti itu.**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menarik koper besarnya dengan susah payah, menyusuri Hangang _park _yang masih ramai. Tak ia hiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memperhatikannya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah _baby face-_nya, menarik koper besar dengan susah payah dan raut wajah panik yang sedari tadi tidak lenyap dari wajahnya, Sungmin persis seperti _yeoja _murid SMA yang melarikan diri dari rumah untuk pergi ke rumah _namjachingu_nya.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan panik. _Taksi.. apa aku memanggil taksi saja ya.. tapi bagaimana kalau.. Aaaah ottokhae.._

"Ming?"

"AH! Kyuhyunnie!" seru Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat koper besar Sungmin. "Sepertinya bawaanmu berat sekali.."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. Takut Kyuhyun masih salah paham karena masalah tadi sore. "Hng.. kenapa kau ada disini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menarik koper dari tangan Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, _jagiya_. Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya ─seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan es krim─lalu ia bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang, aku sedang menuju rumahmu."

"HAH?!"

"Sampai aku bisa memutuskan pindah kemana.. apa kau mau menampungku, Kyuhyunnie?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Pertama, Kika mau minta maaf karena hiatus nggak bilang -_- Kemaren rencananya nggak hiatus, eh taunya benar2 nggak smpet *deep bow***

**Kedua, banyak yang ngira Minho itu adeknya Siwon ya? Kika jelasin oke^^ Minho sama Siwon itu sama sekali nggak ada hubungan apa-apa :) Kesamaan nama marga-nya itu benar2 kebetulan, Minho tau segalanya tentang Sungmin entar bakal kejawab sendiri, yang jelas nggak ada hubungannya sm Siwon.**

**Ketiga, Park Ji Yeon yang jadi eommanya Heechul disini itu bukan Jiyeon T-ara ya :) Tapi Park Ji Yeon ini yang stage namenya Gummy, penyanyi solo dibawah asuhannya YG^^**

**Keempat, Donghae nggak akan hilang. Kika janji Donghae akan terus ada sampai cerita ini tamat^^ Cuma sekarang lagi istirahat (?) aja kayak Heechul kemarin :)**

**Kelima, kalau ada yang mau nanya, langsung aja ke PM atau wall di fb Kika :) Soalnya Kika nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian di comment kan.. Arraseo?**

_**Sign, pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_


	26. Chapter 24 Part A

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Min Ho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Noh Lee Young | E-Young [AFTERSCHOOL] as Minho's eomma {Choi Lee Young}

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girls'Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girls' Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girls' Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Jung | Hyorin [SISTAR] as yeoja 17 years old {Min Hyorin}

Lee Hae Ri| Haeri [Davichi] as Hyorin's friend

Kim Jae Joong | Hero Jaejoong [JYJ/TVXQ!] as Tifanny's namjachingu

.

**Extra Cast [Just Name] :**

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as teacher

Choi Jin Ri | Sulli [f(x)] as Minho's ex-girlfriend

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Summary :**

Setelah menolak bertunangan dengan **Minho**, **Sungmin **meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju apartemen **Kyuhyun**. Lalu, apa mereka berdua akan tinggal dalam satu atap? Di satu sisi, suatu hari muncul murid bernama **Hyorin **yang suka meniru gaya Sungmin. Di balik murid itu, ternyata ada Minho…

.

**Background Music : Orange Caramel (오렌지 캬라멜) - A~ing (아잉 )**

_**.**_

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

_Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya ─seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan es krim─lalu ia bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang, aku sedang menuju rumahmu."_

"_HAH?!"_

"_Sampai aku bisa memutuskan pindah kemana.. apa kau mau menampungku, Kyuhyunnie?"_

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR [Part A]

Kyuhyun terdiam di tepi jendela apartemennya, sedangkan _yeoja_ berwajah _aegyo_ yang berstatus 'menumpang' kini dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sedang berendam air hangat tanpa tahu sang pemilik apartemen─kekasihnya─ sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengusir _yeoja_ itu dengan halus─sangat-sangat halus.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Ingin sekali ia rasanya keluar hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang galau. Senandung Sungmin yang terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu kamar mandi seakan hampir membuatnya gila.

Dirinya sungguh tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungmin, _yeoja_ dewasa berumur 23 tahun memutuskan tinggal bersama dirinya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen? Apakah Sungmin tidak ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki sepupu _evil _-nya yang kapan saja siap membantunya?

Atau Sungmin mengalami gegar otak ringan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih?

Kyuhyun mengenakan kacamata minusnya dan kembali menggoreskan pensil mekaniknya, menuliskan sejumlah penyelesaian soal pertidaksamaan matematika yang terhidang dihadapannya.

_Apaan, sih? Kondisi yang sekarang ini kok.. Kenapa jadinya sekarang Sungmin yang menumpang tinggal ditempatku?! Terus, kenapa sekarang dia malah berendam?! Di sini cuma ada satu kasur dan selembar selimut saja. Gimana cara penyelesaiannya tuh?! Sungmin tidak mungkin tidak tahu soal itu. Kan dia sudah lumayan sering kemari untuk bersih-bersih. Dia juga pasti tidak berpikiran untuk membawa kantung tidur sendiri. Kalau begitu.. apa dia mau menggodaku? Apa maksudnya begitu?! Tapi kenapa? Apa phobianya pada namja sudah sembuh? Atau, karena masalah dengan halmeoni dan bocah itu membuatnya bertindak nekat?!_

Kyuhyun berdecak, mengutuki pikirannya yang mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Otak jeniusnya mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin menginap dirumahnya memang untuk 'itu'. "Nggak apa-apa nih?" gumamnya frustasi.

"Apanya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Bayangan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sehitam arang dan mata _foxy_, balik memandangnya. Piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin sangat serasi dengan kulit putih susu miliknya─piyama dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan celana selutut yang membuat kulit putihnya sedikit terekspos dari yang biasanya. Ditambah lagi rambut panjangnya yang basah, terkesan menambah keseksian Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya.

Tidak disaat mereka berdua berada dikamar apartemen Kyuhyun yang sunyi.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas tatapan bingung kekasihnya. Ia hanya membulatkan matanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan hasrat dalam tubuhnya yang mulai bergejolak.

Sungmin tersenyum polos tanpa sadar bahaya yang mungkin bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. "Rupanya Kyuhyunnie belajar ya? Hebat!" serunya riang.

Tidak mendapatkan respon lagi seolah _namja _dihadapannya tengah mengalami pembekuan di otaknya sehingga tidak mampu berbicara, Sungmin memilih melangkah kearah dapur. "Kyuhyunnie mau minum teh?" tanyanya riang yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kyuhyun memandangi langkah kecil Sungmin dari belakang. _Ya! Lee Sungmin! Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana lagi?! Menyerangmu detik ini juga?, _batin Kyuhyun gila.

.

"Daun teh ini kudapat dari Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_. Hihihi… Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia itu penggemar teh. Ini namany _Steinthal White Tea._ Rasa asamnya sama sekali nggak ada. Rasa teh-nya juga ringan sekali. Sebagai tambahan, 50 gram teh ini harganya 4800 won. Selain itu, _Darjeeling Puttabong _dan _Green Tea _juga suka.." cerocos Sungmin sembari sesekali menyeruput tehnya perlahan. Tampaknya _yeoja _mungil itu senang sekali menghabiskan waktu minum teh berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun─yang dari tadi hanya meminum tehnya dengan penuh konsentrasi, atau tepatnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menatap penuh minat kearah tubuh Sungmin yang terekspos hanya bergumam pelan, "Oooh…"

Sungmin tersenyum, menggeser duduknya sesenti lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya seraya menatap mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun. "_Mashita_?"

Kyuhyun membalas tersenyum seadanya sembari meniup pelan uap panas teh dari gelasnya. "_Ne, jagiya_."

Sesaat ruangan apartemen itu mendadak sunyi, cerocosan Sungmin yang dari tadi mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu lenyap. Diganti dengan suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Kyuhyun karena Sungmin mulai menatapnya lekat seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya canggung. Ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari tatapan Sungmin yang barusan dilemparkan padanya. Tatapannya mengandung tekad yang err… mengerikan. _Lihat, tuh! Dia lihat! Dia pasti lihat sesuatu!_

"Kyuhyunnie?" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"_Ne_?"

"A─anu.. Aku.. A─"

_Dancing in summer paradise sarange hi ya ya~_

Alunan lagu dari sebuah _boyband _yang bernaung dibawah nama TVXQ! dengan cepat menginterupsi kalimat penuh kecanggungan yang siap dilontarkan Sungmin. "Siapa ya yang telepon jam-jam segini.."  
Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sambil beringsut menjauh kearah tas jinjingnya. Mencari _handphone_nya dan mengangkat tanpa melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya.

"_Yoboseo_. Sungmin disini.." sapa Sungmin sopan.

/_"MINNIE! GWAENCHANHA?!"_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya lelah. Suara Heechul kini memenuhi gendang telinganya walaupun Sungmin sama sekali tidak menekan _option loudspeaker _di _handphone_nya. Pertanda bahwa _yeoja _berwajah sangar itu benar-benar murka diseberang sana.

"Chu-chullie.."

/_"Kau nggak diapa-apakan Kyuhyun, kan?! Dia nggak menyakitimu?! Dia itu nggak ada bedanya sama namja mesum lainnya. Kau harus hati-hati! Lagipula, kenapa sih, kau nggak pergi kerumahku.. tapi malahan milih pergi ke tempatnya?!"_

Sungmin menjauhkan _handphone _itu dari telinganya. Sepupunya tampak berniat untuk memecahkan gendang telinganya. "Tu─tunggu dulu Chullie.. Suaramu kenceng banget."

/_"Biarpun melawan, yeoja selemah kau pasti akan bisa ditundukkannya dengan gampang! Namja yang otaknya encer macam dia pasti punya ketertarikan yang kuat sama hal-hal yang aneh! Belum lagi sifat ngototnya yang keterlaluan itu! Pokoknya, dia bukan namja biasa!"_

Kyuhyun memilih untuk meminum tehnya sembari menikmati (?) sindiran-sindiran dari Heechul yang terdengar. _Prasangkanya hebat amat.. Dia pasti sengaja ngomong sekeras itu supaya kedengaran juga olehku.._

_/"Dengar ya?! Begitu dia mau berlaku yang aneh-aneh, kau harus segera datang kemari! Min__"_

"_SHIREO!_"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening ke titik terendah. Bentakan Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba membungkam cerocosan Heechul, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sembari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa berhenti meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

Tatapan Sungmin mendingin. Pertanda _yeoja _mungil itu serius dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku.. Apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak akan beranjak dari sisi Kyu."

/_"Minnie, apa yang kau katakan…_"

"Terus…"

/"_Kau ngerti apa maksud kata-katamu barusan?!"_

Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan berteriak di_handphone_nya. "Malah aku yang akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

BHUH!

Sontak Kyuhyun tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Teh yang tadinya disesapnya dalam damai sembari menikmati sindiran Heechul kini sudah tumpah membasahi sebagian wajah tampannya dan sebagian lagi membasahi kaus putih yang tengah dikenakannya.

/_"Hah? Tu__tunggu dulu, Minnie.. Min__"_

Pip!

.

Diseberang sana Heechul menatap _handphone_nya dengan ekspresi err… _shocked. _Selama 17 tahun hidupnya ia mengenal Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tapi barusan…

Sungmin memutus teleponnya dengan mudah dan mematikan _handphone_nya.

Seolah menegaskan untuk tidak mengganggunya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama kekasih barunya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Heechul membanting _handphone_nya ke kasur. _Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau berani menyentuh Minnie seujung jaripun, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari lagi!_

.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan wajah dan bajunya. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata yang berapi-api. Seketika Kyuhyun merinding.

"Mi─min?" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, memastikan bahwa _yeoja _dihadapannya ini memang Lee Sungmin. _Barusan.. Barusan dia bilang apa?_

"Kyu!"

Sungmin beringsut meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka. Wajah putihnya memerah karena malu.

"Ka─kau.. Kau suka padaku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Kyuhyun tercengang. _Lho? Sungmin.. rupanya dia serius.. _"_Ne_. Aku suka." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang ada dibalik rona merah Sungmin.

"Ka─kalau begitu lepas kacamatamu."

"Hah?" balas Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Lepas saja!" perintah Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya perlahan. Kenapa Sungmin terlihat menggebu-gebu seperti ini?

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya seolah menguatkan dirinya. "Aku harus tegar! Harus!" bisiknya pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ja─jangan bergerak ya!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba dan..

CUPS!

Kyuhyun terperangah.

Kejadian barusan terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan ia tidak sempat mengedipkan matanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius bahkan perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kejadian barusan.

Dan akhirnya satu kalimat tertera jelas di otak jeniusnya.

Barusan saja Lee Sungmin─_yeoja _yang berprofesi sebagai guru perawat di S.M _High School _dan terkenal dengan kepolosan tingkat tingginya─berusaha menciumnya dengan ganas.

Tapi.. tetap saja yang kita bicarakan ini Lee Sungmin. Walau _yeoja _ini bertingkah nakal ia tetap saja seorang Sungmin yang polos.

"_Jagiya.. _itu dihidung." Tegas Kyuhyun, membuyarkan _scene _beku yang diciptakan Sungmin.

Sontak saja wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. Usahanya memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah ciuman romantis sepertinya yang dilihatnya di sebuah drama gagal total.

"Kyaaa! _Mian_! _Mian_! _Mian_! _Mianhaeeee_!" serunya panik.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_. Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan 'melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh'? Tekad yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin. "Aku ngerti kau sudah berusaha. Ah.. tenanglah dulu sayang.."

"Kali ini, aku akan melakukannya dengan benar!"

"Hah?! Tu─tunggu dulu Min.."

"Jangan takut! Kali ini aku nggak akan gagal!"

CUPS!

Kali ini semua masih saja berlangsung begitu cepat tapi Kyuhyun sudah berantisipasi sehingga ia hanya bergumam pelan, "Itu.. di dahi.."

Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya di dahi Kyuhyun seraya berteriak frustasi. Harga dirinya seperti jatuh didepan kekasihnya.

"_Wae_?! _Wae_?! _Waeee_?!"

"Apa bukannya karena kau yang terlalu cepat menutup mata.." gumam Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kesal, memfokuskan tatapan matanya kearah bibir Kyuhyun. Kenapa sulit sekali mendaratkan ciuman manis disana? Kenapa selama mereka berciuman harus selalu Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut?

Sungmin juga ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya, meyakinkan _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu bahwa hanyalah dirinya kini yang mengisi hatinya. Bukan lagi Choi Siwon.

"Jadi begitu ya?! Kyu memang pintar!" bentak Sungmin kesal untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan tekadnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, sekali lagi.."

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, bergidik melihat Sungmin seperti ini. "Tu─tunggu Min.. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru begitu?"

"Eh.." gumam Sungmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menyadari kekasihnya mulai tenang. Perlahan ia sentuh rambut hitam Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut. "Bukan sifatmu untuk berlaku seperti ini.. Aku senang sih, kau mau melakukannya untukku. Tapi kau nggak harus sampai memaksakan diri, sayang."

Sungmin membalas tatapan lembut Kyuhyun dengan mata memerah menahan air mata. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya, bahkan untuk meyakini Kyuhyun saja dirinya gagal.

Air mata itu perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya seiring kekecewaan teramat dalam yang dirasakannya. Bayangan Kyuhyun tadi siang berkelebat lagi dipikirannya.

"_Jadi kau menangis karena teringat pada kedua orang tuamu? Atau.. atau karena kau masih.. kau masih memikirkan namja itu?"_

Kyuhyun meragukannya, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Habisnya kau pasti bimbang kan?"

"Min.."

"Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku.. bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan. Kupikir.. kupikir, sepatah kata '_saranghae_' saja mungkin nggak akan cukup." Lirih Sungmin pelan seraya tertunduk.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ternyata pernyataannya tadi siang itu sangat mengena ke Sungmin. Dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah berubah. "La─lagipula.. Ka─karena aku yang lebih tua, maka aku yang harus mengambil inisiatif.."

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan sama yeoja yang bahkan nggak bisa melakukan ciuman dengan benar?! Tekad yang mengerikan, sayang._

Lama Kyuhyun pandangi wajah kekasihnya yang merona malu, sekarang Sungmin telah resmi menjadi miliknya, lalu apalagi yang harus ia tunggu?

"Kalau begitu.. kau mau lebih sedikit berusaha sayang?"

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke kasur yang terbentang dibelakangnya.

"Kyaa!"

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang terbaring dibawahnya dengan tatapan seduktif. Perlahan ia menarik tali tipis piyama Sungmin tanpa perlawanan berarti. Napasnya menderu seiring nafsu yang bergejolak.

Ia siap mengambil resiko apapun malam ini.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan menjilatnya pelan. "Aku.. sudah sampai batasku.."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Alis Lee Young bertaut ketika membuka pintu, mendapati anaknya memasuki rumah mereka dengan menggeret koper besarnya. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang berlipat.

"Wah, Minho! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Lee Young dengan nada ramah, atau lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Minho terus saja melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. "Tolong bayarkan uang taksinya." Ujarnya dingin tanpa menoleh.

Seorang supir taksi separuh baya berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah mengantuk. "Maaf. Ditambah biaya tambahan untuk layanan waktu malam, semuanya jadi 29.990 won."

"_MWO_?!"

.

Minho membantingkan tubuhnya lelah ke tempat tidur miliknya. Perasaan kacau berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia lemparkan kopernya dengan kasar kesudut kamar.

"_Mian. Aku memilih dia."_

Kalimat yang tertera disurat yang ditinggalkan Sungmin tadi terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Sehebat apa Cho Kyuhyun sampai bisa membuat Sungmin membantah kata-kata _halmeoni_nya?

CKLEK!

Lee Young membuka pintu kamar anaknya perlahan, tidak dikunci seperti perkiraannya. "_Eomma _masuk."

"Apa?" tanya Minho dingin.

Lee Young berjalan kearah rak buku besar yang terlihat mendominasi kamar itu. Sudah lama ia tidak masuk keruangan ini, entah sejak kapan kamar ini disulap anaknya menjadi perpustakaan. Ia mengambil salah satu buku dari rak itu dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya tanpa minat.

"_Eomma _yang seharusnya mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Bukannya kau bermaksud untuk tinggal dirumah keluarga Lee?"

"Min-_ah _pergi ke tempat _namja _itu."

Lee Young membulatkan matanya. "Ke tempat putra anggota parlemen daerah itu?"

"_Ne_. Dia ke tempat Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Minho dengan nada dingin.

Lee Young menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak akan tunduk pada perintah _halmeoni_-nya. Urusannya kini hanya tersisa pada kebebalan Minho.

"Bisa juga nona muda berbuat begitu. Yaah.. biar pun rumah itu menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya, tapi bisa bersama _namja _yang dicintainya adalah hal yang paling utama. Lalu, akhitnya sekarang kau baru bisa menyerah?"

"Aku cuma kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang ketinggalan."

"Ooh.. Apa boleh buat. Dari awal pembicaraan soal pertunangan itu memang sudah nggak mungkin. Kau juga. Sebaiknya berhenti baca buku yang isinya rumit begini, dan kembali bertingkah seperti layaknya anak SMP yang kadang-kadang melakukan kebodohan yang konyol." Lee Young kembali meletakkan buku yang dibuka-bukanya tadi ke raknya. Mata tajamnya mulai meneliti judul-judul buku yang ada dirak tersebut. "Apaan ini?! Bukan cuma ilmu murni, tapi juga 'Hukum Filosofi Hegel', 'Sejarah Ekonomi', 'Elemen Analisis Terbatas', dan 'Sejarah Hukum Peradaban'? Memangnya kau ingin jadi apa?"

Minho mulai memainkan _gadget_nya. Pertanyaan ibunya sama sekali tidak penting. "Buku-buku yang ada di situ bukan buku yang kusukai."

"Kalau ini semua bukan buku yang kau sukai, lalu buku siapa?"

"Itu kesukaan si anak anggota parlemen daerah itu."

"Hah?"

"Bukan hanya buku-buku kesukaannya. Keluarga, SMP almamater, teman-teman, tingkah laku, selera, hobi, mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya, tipe _yeoja _yang disukainya, dan lain-lain.. Aku tahu segalanya tentang _namja _itu. Bahkan sampai hal yang nggak disadari oleh orangnya sendiri."

Lee Young bergidik, melemparkan tatapan tajam ke anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Minho sudah menyelidiki Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ke─kenapa kau menyelidiki dirinya sampai sejauh itu?!"

Minho tersenyum santai. "Kan aku punya sponsor yang kuat."

"Bukan itu maksudku Choi Minho!"

"Untuk menang perang, informasi itu hal yang penting sekali. Bukannya _eomma _sendiri juga sealu melakukan hal yang sama dengan perusahaan? Untuk memenangkan persaingan yang ketat dan mencatat angka penjualan tertinggi, tentu saja kita harus meningkatkan kualitas barang produksi kita sendiri. Tapi selain itu, kita juga harus aktif mencari kelemahan perusahaan saingan dan membuat mereka goyah dari dalam."

"Apa─"

"Yang diperlukan supaya tetap bisa bertahan sebagai pemenang bukan hanya kata-kata klise belaka. _Halmeoni _sudah mengajari aku banyak sekali hal. Dan aku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi.. aku nggak berniat untuk jadi pihak yang kalah."

Lee Young berdecak kesal mendengar kalimat demi kalimat penuh keyakinan dari Minho. Ambisius. Sama seperti ayahnya. "Huh! Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja! Kau dan presdir sama-sama aneh!"

Minho tertunduk, jari-jarinya berhenti mengetik sesuatu pada _gadget_nya. Sejenak, Lee Young menangkap ada guratan kekecewaan dimatanya. "Mulai besok, aku akan tinggal dirumah itu _eomma_. Aku akan merawatnya, karena rumah itu sangat berarti bagi Min-_ah_."

Apa benar anaknya mencintai Lee Sungmin? Lee Young sudah tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, ia lelah dengan semua ini. "Lagipula kau memang sudah dibencinya. Padahal, kalau mau pacaran, lebih baik kau pacaran sama anak yang suka padamu. Oh ya.. Minho, _eomma _jadi teringat. Hari ini ada telepon untukmu. Dari anak yang namanya Sulli. Dia bilang, 'maafkan soal yang hari ini'. Sampai nanti. _Jaljayo_!"

BLAM!

Minho hanya bisa memandang pintu yang dibanting ibunya dalam diam. Ia seperti bisa melihat bayangan Sulli, berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan takut-takut, meminta maaf.

_Maaf.. Maaf.. Sulli, dia selalu saja minta maaf. Karena aku melarangnya menelepon ke handphoneku, akhirnya dia malah telepon ke rumah ya. Sudah anaknya cengeng, mana lamban dan bebal lagi.._

Minho mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal, membanting kacamatanya ke atas meja.

_Tapi perasaannya lembut sekali dan agak sedikit mirip dengan Min-ah. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk pacaran dengannya. Padahal dia sudah punya namjachingu, tapi nyatanya gampang seali membuatnya berpaling padaku. Tapi itu karena hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang mendalam. Kalau begitu... seperti apa hubungan Min-ah dan Cho Kyuhyun?_

.

.

.

"Ja─.. ngghhh.. Tu─tunggu..! Tunggu! Janganhhh! Kyuhhh.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan jilatannya pada leher Sungmin dengan tidak rela. Perkiraannya benar. Kulit putih mulus _yeoja _ini benar-benar manis. "Apa?" desahnya berat.

Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah karena malu diperlakukan begini oleh Kyuhyun. "Tunggu.. Bi─biarkan aku yang─"

Kyuhyun menatap mata _foxy _Sungmin dengan intens. Ia ingin memakannya saat ini juga. "Begini ya─"

"_Jebal.. Jebal _Kyu.."

"Nggak boleh. Kau nggak bisa apa-apa sayang."

"A─aku akan berusaha!"

"_Shireo_."

"Ka─kali ini pasti bisa. Aku nggak akan gagal lagi." Iba Sungmin, demi sebuah kesempatan untuk mengambil dominasi dalam permainan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun malah bangkit dan membuka bajunya.

Jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti berdetak ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendekati tubuhnya dengan tatapan seduktif dan _topless_.

"Kau.. sudah siap mental kan?"

Lidah Sungmin kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sama sekali tidak yakin dirinya bisa melewati hal itu lagi. Hal yang pernah dulu dilakukannya bersama Choi Siwon.

Luka lamanya..

Sungmin sama sekali tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar mulai menggerayangi perut Sungmin, berusaha membuka pakaian atasnya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun cepat. "Ja─.. Da─dasar jahil! Kenapa kau nggak membiarkan aku yang─"

"Kalau kau bisa mengurangi rasa takutmu bila kau yang berinisiatif, maka pemikiranmu itu salah besar."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia hapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipi Sungmin saat memohon-mohon tadi. "Kau takut kan? Sudah kubilang Min, kau nggak usah memaksakan diri."

"A─aku tidak memaksakan diri.."

Senyum mulai terukir dibibir Kyuhyun. _Yeoja _dihadapannya ini terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. "Bagaimanapun jadinya, pihak _yeoja _akan jadi yang selalu menerima. Persiapkan baik-baik fisik dan mentalmu sebelum memutuskan mau apa. Lagipula, ucapanku saat itu.. ucapan itu keluar karena aku cemburu saja kok. Melihat usahamu untuk menjawab perasaanku saja.. sudah membuatku sangat senang. Tapi aku masih mau menunggu." _Walaupun kami sudah mampu melampaui satu dinding pembatas, bukan berarti kenangan itu akan langsung hilang begitu saja. Semakin besar rasa sukaku pada Sungmin.. pasti akan semakin banyak perasaan baru yang terlahir dari dalam diriku.._

Kyuhyun memainkan poni Sungmin dengan lembut, mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

"Makanya kita berdua, melangkah pelan-pelan saja dulu Min." _Aku harus menghadapinya langsung.. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelarianku.._

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus kepalanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ehehehe.. Kalau kau sudah sampai ngomong begitu.. Aku mau menunggu kok. Sebenarnya aku nggak takut lho." Seru Sungmin riang, sangat kontras dengan sikapnya yang tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya menikmati pelukan Sungmin didadanya. _Jadi dia mulai manja karena sudah merasa tenang ya.._"Aku memang bilang kita akan maju pelan-pelan saja. Tapi itu sama sekali nggak berarti aku nggak akan melakukan apa-apa hari ini." tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. "Eh? Eh? Eeh?!"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat kepolosan Sungmin,

"Untuk sementara, hari ini.. izinkan aku menciummu."

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Cast yg udah Kika perkenalkan diawal tapi belum masuk di part ini, berarti ada di part depan. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, no bashing please **


	27. Chapter 24 Part B

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

Han Geng | Tan Han Kyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Choi Min Ho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Noh Lee Young | E-Young [AFTERSCHOOL] as Minho's eomma {Choi Lee Young}

Lee Soon Kyu | Sunny [Girls'Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Yeon [Girls' Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Stephanie Hwang | Tiffany [Girls' Generation] as yeoja 17 years old

Kim Hyo Jung | Hyorin [SISTAR] as yeoja 17 years old {Min Hyorin}

Lee Hae Ri| Haeri [Davichi] as Hyorin's friend

Kim Jae Joong | Hero Jaejoong [JYJ/TVXQ!] as Tiffany's namjachingu

.

**Extra Cast [Just Name] :**

Park Jung Soo | Leeteuk [Super Junior] as teacher

Choi Jin Ri | Sulli [f(x)] as Minho's ex-girlfriend

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

.

**Summary :**

Setelah menolak bertunangan dengan **Minho**, **Sungmin **meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju apartemen **Kyuhyun**. Lalu, apa mereka berdua akan tinggal dalam satu atap? Di satu sisi, suatu hari muncul murid bernama **Hyorin **yang suka meniru gaya Sungmin. Di balik murid itu, ternyata ada Minho…

.

**Background Music : Orange Caramel (오렌지 캬라멜) - A~ing (아잉 )**

_**.**_

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Once I press my lips to your sleeping face stop it  
I wish time would freeze I love you and I trust you  
I live for you_

_._

_Big Bang – Ma Girl_

* * *

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR [Part B]

Ruangan kelas yang terletak di bagian selatan gedung SM _High School _itu tampak tenang. Para murid-murid yang menempati ruangan itu─yang terdiri dari murid-murid berotak jenius dan pilihan─tampak sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, mengingat jam pelajaran pertama akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi.

Tak terkecuali dengan satu-satunya _namja _bermarga Cho di SM _High School_─yang baru saja menghabiskan satu malam yang menyenangkan─sulit─bersama kekasih barunya, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, membalik-balik lembaran buku yang membahas hukum, yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan pagi ini setelah mengantar Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Hankyung.

_Namja _berdarah cina itu kini berlari-lari menyusuri koridor dengan penuh semangat, melewati pintu kelasnya tanpa minat. Melirik pintunya saja bahkan ia tidak sempat. Dijuluki si jenius basket angkatan ini, tetap tidak bisa membuatnya mampu menduduki satupun bangku dikelas Kyuhyun dan Heechul─seperti yang diharapkannya. Penghuni kelas itu memang pilihan, bukan seperti dirinya yang hanya berotak pas-pasan.

Hankyung memasuki ruang kelas yang damai itu dengan heboh. Matanya menelusuri dengan cepat wajah para penghuni kelas yang sudah datang, dan matanya sama sekali tidak melihat _The Beautiful Target-_nya alias Kim Heechul. Yang berarti, ia aman untuk mendapatkan cerita menarik tentang 'malam pertama' Kyuhyun bersama guru yang paling populer di SM _High School_.

"Pagiii! Kyuhyun! Bagaimana semalam ka─"

DUAAGH!

BRUUGH!

Belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah melayang dengan posisisi mendarat wajah mencium lantai kelas Kyuhyun telak. Hankyung sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah, apalagi untuk menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang pagi-pagi begini tega menendang sang jenius basket SM _High School. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dengan penuh rasa iba. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau ikut campur, atau menjadi alasan kemarahan Heechul di pagi buta seperti ini. Tapi mengingat insiden Sungmin-mematikan-telepon-Heechul tadi malam, ia sudah bisa menebak alasan utama sang iblis mengamuk di pagi hari. Yang berarti dirinya terancam bahaya.

Kelas yang tadinya damai, menjadi heboh melihat Hankyung yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini─telungkup di lantai. _Namja _cina itu tidak pingsan, melainkan takut 'dibantai' lagi-_-

"Kyaa! Apa?! Ada apa?!

"Kyaa! Hankyung-_ah_?! _Gwaenchanha_?"

"Hankyungie?!"

Heechul tidak memedulikan _yeoja-yeoja _teman sekelasnya yang mulai sibuk mengerubungi Hankyung yang tengah terkapar di lantai. Yah dalam situasi yang biasa, ia tidak akan membiarkan _yeoja _manapun mendekati Hankyung, termasuk _sunbae-_nya sendiri, Im YoonA. Tapi kali ini Heechul lebih memilih untuk menggertakkan giginya kesal dan melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk mengasihani Hankyung dari jauh.

"Kau nggak macam-macam sama Minnie?!" cecar Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tenang. _Ternyata memang soal itu.. _Lalu ia melayangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kelas, seolah ada hal yang menarik yang bisa dilihatnya disana. Wajah Sungmin yang merona merah setelah mereka bercumbu habis-habisan tadi malam misalnya? "Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa kok." Jawabnya tanpa menurunkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau ngomong sambil meleng?!" teriak Heechul tak terima.

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit─kearah Kyuhyun dan Heechul─dengan hidung yang memerah. Pagi ini, atau lebih tepatnya detik ini, ia sudah bertekad untuk menyeret Kyuhyun untuk menderita bersamanya ditangan Heechul. Bukankah dia seperti ini karena penasaran akibat teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun semalam? Kalau begitu Kyuhyun juga harus bertanggung jawab.

"Bohong tuh! Kemarin malam, waktu aku telepon, dia terengah-engah dan bilang 'aku tertolong', begitu.. " lirihnya pelan. Lalu ia berbisik kecil─yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya situasinya cukup gawat. Kyu.. Kalau harus mati, kita mati sama-sama.."

Mendengar lirihan Hankyung yang penuh derita, Heechul dengan geram mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun sembari berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya. "KYUHYUN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKANNNNN?!"

Kyuhyun mengutuk Hankyung didalam hatinya. Dirinya mengakui bahwa kemarin malam Hankyung memang sudah menolongnya. Hankyung menelepon tepat disaat Kyuhyun sudah hampir lepas kendali setelah mencium habis-habisan kekasihnya. Jika saja Hankyung tidak menghubunginya saat itu, mungkin dirinya bisa dibunuh Heechul detik ini juga. Detik ini tanpa pengampunan sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. _Namja _cina tersebut memang menaruh dendam yang besar padanya hanya karena sudah mendapatkan tendangan gratis pagi-pagi begini dari Chullie-_nya. Aahh Tan Hankyung.. awas kauuuu.._

Kyuhyun agak sedikit menyesali tindakan Heechul yang _hanya _menendang Hankyung. Kenapa tidak sekaligus saja melemparkannya ke neraka misalnya? Dengan begitu, iblis dihadapannya ini tidak akan begitu murka.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun merespon teriakan Heechul─setelah puas mengutuk Hankyung dalam hati─perlahan cengkraman dikerahnya mengendur, menyisakan tanda tanya besar dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau ngerti nggak sih?!" ujar Heechul dengan nada suara yang mulai merendah. "Minnie yang penakut itu sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat _namja _dan bukan ketempatku! Apa kau tahu seberapa besar keberanian yang mesti di keluarkannya untuk itu?! Dia benar-benar serius! Kalau kau nggak benar-benar serius dan hanya melukainya saja, saat itu aku akan langsung mengambilnya kembali! Kau pacaran dengannya dan sudah siap untuk _itu _kan?!"

Kyuhyun tercengang. Dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, tidak sulit menangkap maksud Heechul. "Maksudmu─"

Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan memintanya untuk memapahnya keruang kelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai memapah Hankyung, tak berniat lagi melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Heechul. Sangat tidak pantas mereka membicarakan ini diruang kelas, dan tanpa kehadiran salah seorang pemain utamanya, Lee Sungmin.

Hankyung menoleh dengan tatapan─masih nelangsa─pada Heechul, penasaran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Heechul barusan. "Maksudmu, kau sudah resmi memberikan izin untuk…"

Wajah Heechul memerah karena malu. Hankyung memang polos. Atau ini akibat dirinya yang sering melayangkan kepalan tinju ke kepalanya dengan manis? "Makanya, kau jangan merasa senang dulu, Cho Kyuhyun! Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasi setiap tindak tandukmu!"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia mengembangkan senyum tulusnya tanpa menoleh. "_Gomawo_."

.

.

.

Peluh mulai bercucuran menuruni wajah berkulit putih susu miliknya. Di siang hari pada musim panas seperti ini, sosok bertubuh mungil itu malah berada di taman samping gedung sekolah─tepatnya di dekat papan pengumuman besar yang terletak disana, tanpa perlindungan apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari terik matahari yang menyengat. Ia coba menjinjitkan kakinya karena tubuhnya tidak cukup tinggi untuk menempelkan kertas di papan pengumuman tersebut. Ya tentu saja, mengingat sosok yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat keras kepala, ia sangat yakin bahwa ia mampu melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Uhh… hmmm.."

Rintihan kecilnya terdengar lagi. _Sedikit lagi sampai,_ batinnya. _Well_, ini 'sedikit lagi sampai' yang sudah ke-17 kalinya. Dan ia belum juga berhasil menempelkan kertas berwarna _pinksoft _itu di posisi yang diinginkannya.

Seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi lebih dari Sungmin menggeser kertas tersebut ke posisi yang Sungmin inginkan.

"Kau ingin menempel disekitar sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa memperhatikan _namja _yang menolongnya. "_Ne_. Betul."

"Pinjam paku payungnya." Sahut _namja _itu lagi, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin merogoh saku mantel putihnya dengan riang, masih tidak memperhatikan _namja _disampingnya. "Ah, _ne. Gomawo_, ini─"

Seketika matanya membulat menyadari siapa _namja _yang menolongnya tadi. "DO─DONGHAE?! Kenapa rambutmu itu?!"

"Hello, Sungmin-_ah. _Ini aku Lee Donghae yang super tampan!"

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi kaget milik Sungmin yang sangat imut. Rencananya berhasil. Keputusannya memendekkan rambutnya yang panjang (MV Super Girl) menjadi cepak banyak mengagetkan orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk Sungmin.

.

"Kaget aku. Untuk sesaat, aku sampai nggak mengenalimu." Ujar Sungmin sembari duduk dibangku taman yang berada didekat papan tersebut.

Donghae menoleh, memamerkan senyum _playboy_nya. Telunjuk kanannya dengan mahir memutar-mutar bola basket. "Kau orang ke-8 yang bilang begitu."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku patah hati sih." Jawab Donghae santai.

"EH?!"

"Bohong kok. Yaah.. sekarang kan cuaca sedang panas, dan kupikir harus mulai menyeriusi macam-macam hal."

"Menyeriusi?"

Donghae mulai men- _dribble _bola basket yang diputarnya tadi. Senyum tulus mengembang diwajah tampannya. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengakhiri karirnya sebagai _playboy _dan menjalin hubungan serius dengan Eunhyuk. Dan _yeoja _berambut pendek itu meminta ia memendekkan rambutnya sebagai bukti. Rambut yang ia bahkan sanggup membunuh orang yang berani memotongnya, tapi ia relakan dengan mudah untuk Eunhyuk. Cinta memang buta.

"Hmm.. begitulah." Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin. "Aku sudah dengar, lho! Katanya, kau sudah mulai hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Pipi Sungmin memanas. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang mencumbunya semalam seakan-akan memenuhi kepalanya. "Bu─bukan hidup bersama! Kami cuma tinggal di bawah atap yang sama!" elak Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu benar siapa Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menjadi rival cukup lama dan Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti malaikatnya. Tapi menggoda Sungmin seperti ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bukannya menganggu propertinya sama saja dengan mengusik pemiliknya?

"Kalau sudah melakukan itu, nggak mungkin hanya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama saja kan?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kami nggak berbuat apa-apa kok!" tegasnya lagi.

"Tapi, kalian benar-benar. Berarti, sudah pasti aku yang patah hati. Iya nggak?"

"Eh?"

"Bercanda deh! Anehnya, aku nggak terlalu _shock _karenanya. Ternyata bagiku, Sungmin-_ah _itu hanya sebatas seorang malaikat dan _eomma_ saja ya. Ah, makanya.. kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai Kyuhyun membuatmu hamil."

"Huuh ak─"

"Enggak kok. Aku nggak bercanda. Kan, kalian sudah hidup seatap. Pendeknya, bukan hanya disekolah, tapi bahkan di rumah juga, kalian akan saling bertemu muka. Kalau sudah begitu, _namja _mana pun juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Soal itu, sih, kurasa nggak akan masalah karena Kyuhyun-_ah _sudah selalu mengontrol diri sejak awal. Dia punya control yang kuat ya. Aku nggak bisa menirunya." Jelas Donghae santai seolah membicarakan hal yang remeh.

Sungmin tertegun. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkannya semalam memenuhi pandangannya. Mengatakan kalimat '_Kita berdua maju pelan-pelan saja' _tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dari pancaran matanya. Padahal, Kyuhyun sedang menahan diri. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti. _Apa benar begitu? Jadi ada juga maksud yang seperti itu? Kalau begitu, aku yang sekarang ini benar-benar jadi.. pengganggu?_

Air mata mulai menggumpal di kedua pelupuk mata indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalah lagi untuk ketakutannya dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"_Ya, _kalau kau benar-benar hamil, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Donghae iseng.

Lamunan Sungmin buyar. Berganti dengan kekagetan yang menghinggapi, hingga dirinya sendiri tidak mampu berbicara dengan baik. Dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mengulangi insiden hamil di luar nikah seperti Bora, ibunya.

"A─aku akan.. pa─panik setengah mati.."

Donghae menahan tawanya menanggapi kepolosan Sungmin. "Iya juga ya.. Tapi, lahirkan saja anak itu. Kalau aku.. aku ingin Sungmin-_ah _yang membesarkan anak itu."

Angin lembut berhembus diantara mereka, membelai lembut rambut hitam Sungmin yang terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat Donghae tadi. Ia bisa melihat jelas guratan luka dimata Donghae yang tahu benar bagaimana rasa tidak diinginkan oleh seorang _eomma. _Rasanya tentu sangat menyakitkan.

"Nah, aku pulang duluan!" seru Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Su─sudah mau pulang? Kau nggak mau ketemu Hankyung dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bisa melihat wajahmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang disuruh lari nih.. terus.. Eunhyukkie sudah memulai proses perawatannya. Dan aku juga sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya akan masuk _best _3 tingkat nasional. '_Kajja, _kita berdua sama-sama berjuang'. Kupikir, sekali-sekali aku akan berusaha mati-matian begitu." Donghae terdiam sejenak lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kata-kataku tadi keren nggak sih?"

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. _Di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat.. ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak. Perubahan itu memang sangat perlahan, tapi tetap saja, akan terjadi suatu perubahan. _"_Ne. _Keren. Donghae, kau keren deh!"

Donghae tersenyum membalas senyuman tulus Sungmin. Ia merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang ibu dari Sungmin yang tidak akan didapatnya dari _yeoja _manapun. Namun, lambat laun senyuman itu berganti menjadi senyuman jahil khas dirinya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik Sungmin kepelukannya. Mengingat sekarang Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi milik Kyuhyun, tentu kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali.

Donghae menutup matanya, menikmati hangat tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menyebar ke tubuhnya. Tentu saja, ia sama sekali tidak berniat yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya ingin memeluk _yeoja _yang disayanginya sama seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Perlahan, Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "Yuk, ah! Sampai ketemu lagi!" serunya riang.

Donghae kembali melanjutkan larinya, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena tidak terbiasa dipeluk _namja _lain. Tidak sampai 5 meter ia berlari, suara tegas nan sinis menginterupsinya. Membuatnya harus menghentikan larinya.

"Setelah potong rambut, kau tambah keren saja, Donghae." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia sudah memata-matai mereka berdua sejak tadi, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak terima Donghae yang memeluk Sungmin seenaknya.

Donghae mengembangkan senyum jahil khasnya melihat _namja _berkulit pucat itu menatapnya seolah bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga. Lalu ia melemparkan bola basket yang sedari tadi di pegangnya yang ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian harus mempertahankan hubungan _yeoja _dan _namja _yang murni ya! Ahahahaha!" seru Donghae sembari berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini berkacak pinggang.

"Ngomong saja terus!" balas Kyuhyun galak.

"Kyuhyunnie~~ sampai nanti! Ahahaha!" goda Donghae dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar bola basket yang tadi dilemparkan Donghae padanya. Dan jelas tertera tulisan tebal berwarna hitam disana. _SM HIGH SCHOOL. _"Lagipula bola ini, kan punya kami! Tingkahmu persis maling, Lee Donghae!"

Melihat Donghae yang segera menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu. "_Aigooo, _benar-benar deh!"

"Kyu?"

Suara manis yang lembut, menyapanya dari belakang. Kyuhyun tersentak seperti maling tertangkap basah dan berusaha memasang lagi ekspresi _cool-_nya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ah, _mianhae. _Bukannya aku sengaja mau menguping─"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat menyadari air mata yang mulai menuruni pipi putih malaikatnya. Sungmin menangis.

Mendadak, ekspresi _cool _Kyuhyun berubah menjadi ekspresi yang panik setengah mati. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia elus lagi rambut hitam miliknya perlahan, ingin meredakan tangisnya. "Ke─kenapa kok nangis?! A─apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?! Atau karena sesuatu yang dikatakannya?! Ah.. atau malah karena aku? Gara-gara aku?! Maaf! Sepertinya yang kemarin itu, aku terlalu memaksamu." Racaunya panik.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. _Anak-anak yang tumbuh dewasa di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat.. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan melindungi dari jauh. Aku yang hanya bisa tertinggal di belakang.. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendoakan mereka dari jauh. Semoga mereka akan selalu bahagia.. _"Bukan begitu Kyu.. Aku merasa sedih dan kesepian.. Rasanya seperti.. Melihat anak-anakku yang mulai pergi meninggalkanku.."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku ada di sini, sayang. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." Ia elus pungung Sungmin perlahan dan berbisik, "Palingan 2 atau 3 hari lagi dia juga akan nongol disini."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. "Mungkin juga ya.." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di keningnya. _Dia pasti akan menangis habis-habisan setiap ada upacara kelulusan. Aku harus hati-hati.._

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari, di saat yang sama, diatas sana tepatnya di lantai 2, ada 4 pasang mata yang mengamati mereka penuh kecemburuan dari jendela kelas.

"Kapan kalian akan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kalian sudah melihat semuanya dari tadi?" tanya Sunny pada ketiga orang _yeoja _yang berdiri disampingnya. Sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi berpacaran, tampaknya mereka tidak segan lagi mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum.

Hyoyeon memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ia seperti melihat pasangan yang sangat serasi dibawah sana. "Uwaa! Mesra banget!"

Sedangkan Tiffanny mengintip dari balik bahu Hyoyeon, ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua temannya. Ia hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang memanas melihat kemesraan KyuMin _couple_.

Seorang _yeoja _lagi yang berdiri paling ujung, menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Kim Heechul. "Jangan. Itu sama saja namanya kalian juga ikut berbuat. Yang kalian lihat itu cuma _namja pabbo _yang mencoba menggoda Minnie. Menjijikkan!"

"Tunggu, Minnie! Pulang sama-sama yuk!"

Heechul tersentak. _Eh? _Barusan dirinya mendengar seseorang memanggil Minnie kan? Apa ada Minnie kedua disini?

Heechul menangkap siluet seorang _yeoja _yang tengah berjalan sembari memuntir-muntirkan rambut hitamnya dengan seorang _yeoja _berambut pirang panjang yang tengah mengemut permen lollipop. Yang makin membuatnya mengeryitkan dahi, si _yeoja _yang berambut hitam itu. Dari belakang, dari caranya berjalan hingga ke tatanan rambutnya, persis seperti Sungmin. Ia seperti melihat Sungmin yang memakai seragam sekolah.

Dengan cepat Heechul melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, berusaha memastikan kemiripan _yeoja _itu dengan Minnie-nya. Belum sempat Heechul menghampiri _yeoja _itu, Hyoyeon menarik tangan kirinya. "Chullieee.. tunggu!"

Heechul memberontak. "Eh?! Habisnya itu kan.."

Sunny menarik tangan kanan Heechul. "_Pabbo_! Jangan kesana!"

Menyadari keributan dibelakangnya, _yeoja _berambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang. Tiffany berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. "_Mian_, nggak ada apa-apa kok."

_Yeoja _berambut hitam itu tersenyum genit mendapati Heechul yang membuat keributan dibelakangnya. Sesosok _yeoja _dengan _eyeline _yang sempurna, bola mata yang berkilauan─karena _softlens _berwarna mencolok yang dipakainya, rambut yang tebal, maskara yang halus bagaikan debu, _lip gloss _yang mengkilat, dada yang besarnya tidak wajar dan seragam yang ketat memenuhi pandangan Heechul.

"Apaa~~ Heechullie?" ujarnya genit.

Hening. Heechul sama sekali tidak mengenali _yeoja _dihadapannya, tapi _yeoja _itu mengetahui namanya. Apa ia cukup terkenal? "Uum.. _mian, _kau siapa ya?" tanya Heechul sopan.

_Yeoja _itu mulai tertawa genit sembari membenarkan letak rambutnya yang persis dengan model rambut Sungmin. "Aduuhh! Jahat sekali kau Heechullie~~.. Waktu kelas 10 kita sekelas kan? Aku Hyorin! Min Hyorin.."

1 detik

2 detik

Mata Heechul membelalak terkejut. Seketika terbayang seorang _yeoja _yang memakai kacamata minus, rambut yang selalu dikuncir, seragam yang kebesaran dan selalu berjalan menunduk. "EEH?! HYORIN?! Yang anaknya kuper itu?! Yang nggak pernah ngomong yang lain kecuali salam. Jadi nama keluargamu itu 'Min' ya? Yang benar, ah!"

Hyorin tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Heechul yang berlebihan. "Sepertinya reaksimu aneh sekali.." ujarnya dengan nada sok imut.

"Perubahanmu drastis sekali ya. Kau jadi makin cantik, sudah begitu, model rambutmu juga berubah. Namamu pun sama dengan sepupuku. Aku jadi salah menduga. Ahahaha! Maaf ya…"

Hyorin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan anggun. "Heechullie~~, bisa berhenti nggak sih?"

"Eh?"

"Sejak kecil aku sudah dipanggil dengan nama 'Minnie'. Model rambut kayak gini juga pasaran kan? Aku sama sekali nggak berniat untuk meniru-niru Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Hanya karena sosok kami agak mirip, banyak sekali orang yang salah paham. Jadinya aku yang kerepotan."

Heechul tersenyum sopan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang membayangi benaknya. _Faktor fisiknya memang begitu. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat mirip.. Habisnya, wajahnya sebelum ini berbeda 180 derajat sih._ "Ah.. maaf.. aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud begitu kok. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu merasa nggak enak."

Hyorin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cara persis Sungmin sembari tersenyum malaikat. "Nggak kok. Aku juga minta maaf Heechullie~~." Hyorin menggelayutkan tangannya ke Hae Ri─sahabatnya yang dari tadi sibuk mengemut lollipop dengan sikap cuek. "Sungmin _seonsaengnim _itu orang baik ya. Banyak sekali omongan tentang dirinya. Katanya, bisa saja ya. Umur segitu masih berusaha jadi orang polos yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Hmm.. Aku suka sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim _kok. Pada dasarnya, aku ini sahabat semua anak cewek lho! Sampai nanti Heechullie~~.."

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya kesal tanpa berkata apa-apa melihat Hyorin dan Hae Ri yang segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Makanya, lebih baik kau nggak usah berurusan dengannya." Komentar Hyoyeon.

Tiffany mengangguk setuju. "Kau jadi merasakan rasa nggak nyaman yang aneh kan?"

Wajah Sunny memerah menahan kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut Hyorin saat ini juga. "Aku sih sebal banget! Itu namanya pengecut! Bukannya sifat seperti itu yang paling menyebalkan? Sudah mencoba membela diri sendiri, masih sempat-sempatnya ngomong jelek soal orang lain."

"Dia itu sepertinya benar-benar benci Minnie." Tambah Heechul.

Hyoyeon mendesah lelah. "Dalam artian kompleks sih."

"Habisnya, dalam sosok yang seperti itu, Hyorin jadi kelihatan seperti Minnie kan?" tukas Tiffany.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahi. Memang, tingkah Hyorin menyiratkan kebencian mendalam pada Sungmin, tapi kenapa? "Tapi, orangnya bilang bukan begitu tuh!" ujarnya santai.

Sunny menggeram. Tidak biasanya Heechul seperti ini, apalagi menyangkut tetang sepupu tersayangnya. "Yang ngomong begitu cuma orangnya sendiri! Habisnya, dia berlaku begitu baru tahun ini, sejak Minnie ditugaskan di sekolah ini. Model rambut, cara biacara, dan kebiasaannya.. semuanya berbeda 180 derajat dari dirinya yang tahun lalu. Ditambah lagi, suatu hari dadanya bisa membusung sebesar itu! Aneh, nggak sih?! Aku pernah 2 kali ketemu dia di luar sekolah. Baju kasual yang dipakainya waktu itu benar-benar sama dengan yang sering dipakai Minnie."

Heechul mengangkat alisnya, tetap mencoba berpikir positif. "Tapi, baju Minnie itu kebanyakan hasil buatannya sendiri. Kurasa kau pasti salah lihat."

"Niru saja kan nggak apa-apa! Masalahnya bukan disitu! Tapi, _yeoja _itu kan benci Minnie! Menyebalkan, tahu! Padahal dirinya sendiri palsu, tapi malah berusaha menjatuhkan yang asli! Yang pura-pura polos dan nggak tahu apa-apa itu dia sendiri!" bentak Sunny sembari meninggalkan ruang kelas sebelum ia bisa membanting meja-meja yang ada disana.

Heechul _sweatdrop_. "Sunny… jadi kau sebenci itu padanya?" gumam Heechul.

Tiffany memilih untuk duduk disamping Heechul yang diikuti oleh Hyoyeon. "Tapi Chullie, Sunny nggak salah lihat kok."

Hyoyeon mengangguk menyetujui. "_Ne_."

Tiffany mulai memainkan poninya dengan canggung. "Sebelum ini, aku suka sekali sama rok hasil _remake _yang dibuat Minnie. Lalu aku minta dibuatkan juga rok yang sama dengan memakai _jeans _punyaku. Lalu, aku memakai rok itu waktu pergi kencan dengan _namjachingu-_ku. Terus di tempat janjian.."

.

_Tiffany berjalan riang seiring dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya. Rok jeans yang dibuatkan Sungmin beberapa hari lalu tampak serasi dengan shirt berwarna kuning gading yang dikenakannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya. Hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan namjachingu-nya, Kim Jaejoong._

"_Mian, sudah membuatmu menunggu oppa!" seru Tiffany riang melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri bak model di tepi danau kesayangannya._

_Jaejoong menoleh. Sontak dahinya mengernyit saat melihat rok yang dikenakan kekasihnya. "Rok seperti itu sekarang sedang trend ya?"_

"_Hah?" balas Tiffany bingung._

_Jaejoong menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan anggun dengan dagunya. "Tuh, bukannya roknya itu sama dengan punyamu?"_

_Tiffany membeku._

_Min Hyorin._

_Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bertemu dengan Hyorin di luar sekolah dan satu hal yang selalu ditemuinya. Yeoja itu selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan apa yang pernah Sungmin kenakan disekolah._

_Ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Hyorin, batin Tiffany._

_._

"Desainnya benar-benar sama. Chullie, kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Hyorin. Ada yang nggak normal pada rasa keterikatannya dengan Minnie. Kuharap nggak aka nada kejadian apa-apa nantinya." Ujar Tiffany serius yang membuat Heechul mematung.

Masalah baru lagi?

Atau ini ada kaitannya dengan Choi Minho?

.

.

.

"_Ya, _Hyorin-_ah_!" seru Hae Ri saat mereka sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Hyorin sudah menetapkan peraturan bahwa disekolah, dirinya wajib memanggilnya Minnie. Hae Ri agak sedikit merutuki kedatangan Sungmin di sekolah mereka─yang mengakibatkan perubahan drastis bagi sahabatnya.

Atau memang Hyorin yang dengan sendirinya mengundang masalah?

"Jangan! Panggil aku 'Minnie'!" bentak Hyorin kasar.

Hae Ri mengibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa sih?! Kau kan nggak bakat jadi Minnie. Lagipula, nggak ada seorang pun yang pernah bilang begitu padamu." Ujarnya santai.

Hyorin mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. "Sudahlah, pokoknya panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Hae Ri tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya kali ini Hyorin cukup keras kepala. "Payah! 'Minnie' itu kan nama panggilan populer untuk guru perawat itu."

"Mana kutahu! Aku duluan yang ada di _SM_. Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku dipanggil dengan nama itu."

"Masalahnya bukan siapa yang duluan. Yaah.. apa boleh buat. Sejak lahir, _yeoja _itu sudah masuk grup para pemenang sih. Tipe-tipe seperti dia pasti bisa langsung menggaet _namja _hanya dengan sekali ikut _blind date. _Orang bilang, dia itu tipe yang bisa menenangkan. Maksudnya bukan karena dia cantik.. tipe yang seperti hewan kecil. Gaya bicaranya pelan dan seperti takut-takut. Dan ia suka baju model manis yang berenda-renda. _Yeoja _yang menyebalkan ya. Insting '_yeoja_' dalam diriku paling benci tipe _yeoja _seperti dia. Sudah bawaannya begitu sih. Alasannya bukan karena sesuatu yang logis, tapi karena sudah bawaannya begitu. Zaman sekarang ini, mana ada tipe _yeoja _seperti itu. Anehnya, para _namja _dengan mudahnya bisa tertipu. Padahal sudah pasti dia memperhitungkan semuanya, sama seperti kau yang sekarang."

"Aku sama sekali nggak perhitungan." Bantah Hyorin.

Hae Ri tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat Hyorin yang sama sekali tidak 'berkaca'. "Nggak mungkinlah! Kau ini benar-benar meniru Sungmin tahu! Kau sebegitu inginnya jadi populer sampai rela berbuat begitu? Sebenarnya, tindakanmu itu malahan sudah keterlaluan─"

"Aku sama sekali nggak meniru-niru Sungmin kok! Habisnya, aku benci sekali tipe _yeoja _seperti dia!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah.. tapi, posisimu di 'pihak pecundang' tetap saja nggak berubah. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang itu.."

"A─Aku─"

Kalimat Hyorin terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran dari saku roknya.

_One message received._

'_Mian ya. Aku terlambat mengirimkan message ini. Tentang apa yang ingin Minnie rundingkan dulu..'_

Wajah juteknya seketika berubah saat membaca deretan huruf yang tertera dilayar _handphone_nya. _Ini dia.. _Tanpa berpikir panjang, jemari lentiknya mulai menari indah di atas layar _touch screen handphone -_nya.

"Apa? Teman _sms _yang kau bilang dulu? Jangan teruskan lagi deh. Kau nggak tahu identitasnya kan. Bisa-bisa nanti kau terlibat masalah yang enggak-enggak lho!" nasihat Hae Ri dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat sabar.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Hyorin acuh. _Dia tidak akan melukaiku.. Dia mau mengerti diriku yang sebenarnya.. Dia namja baik yang mau jadi temanku untuk membicarakan semua masalahku.._

Senyumnya kembali merekah ketika _handphone-_nya bergetar lagi. Pertanda _namja _itu telah membalas pesannya.

_One message received._

'_Bukannya sekolah tidak memerlukan 2 orang 'Minnie'?'_

Hyorin tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja." Gumamnya licik.

.

.

.

Minho meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku di atap sekolah sembari menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus ke arahnya. _Handphone _berwarna _pearl black _ditangannya ia tatap dengan perasaan puas. Puas karena bisa memperalat seorang _yeoja _bodoh diluar sana. Dengan begitu, dirinya tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun karena '_yeoja _itu' akan dengan senang hati berusaha mendepak Sungmin keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Pasti dia bukan orang yang sebegitu bodohnya.. sampai nggak mengerti arti dari _message_-ku yang terakhir tadi kan?" ujarnya puas entah pada siapa.

Rencana dimulai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu suasana 'malam kedua' di apartemen Kyuhyun..

"Hari ini, kau pakai saja kasurnya Kyu~.." bujuk Sungmin dengan manja. Ia coba menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja _itu berhenti melangkah dengan membawa-bawa selimut ditangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas menatap Sungmin. "Nggak perlu."

Sungmin mem_pout-_kan bibirnya imut. "Nggak boleh! Hanya pakai selimut saja di kamar mandi itu nggak baik buat badan!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dirinya juga terpaksa tidur dikamar mandi daripada tidak tidur karena menahan hasrat terpendamnya. "Aku suka kamar mandi kok!"

Sungmin beranjak menarik kasur 'mereka'. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tidur di situ."

Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dan memegang bahunya pelan. "Lalu, apa artinya aku memilih tidur dikamar mandi?"

"Ya sudah. Kita tidur di kasur sama-sama saja Kyuhyunnie~~.."

"Mustahil!"

.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'_

Dan Heechul yang bertekad mengganggu malam kedua pun KyuMin hanya bisa menggigit jari.

_Poor _Heechul..

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED ^^**

_**Sign, pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim**_

_**Facebook : Kinara Kim**_

_**Twitter : uknowkika**_

_**Thankyou~~**_


	28. Chapter 25 Part A

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Hyo Jung | Hyorin [SISTAR] as yeoja 17 years old {Min Hyorin}

Han Na Yeon | Hanna [5dolls] as yeoja 24 years old

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

Nam Woo Hyun | Woohyun [INFINITE] as namja 17 years old

Kang Dae Sung | Daesung [BIGBANG] as namja 17 years old

Lee Hae Ri| Hae Ri [Davichi] as Hyorin's friend

Choi Min Ho | Minho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Jung Yun Ho | U-Know Yunho [TVXQ!] as namja 19 years old

Choi Jin Ri | Sulli [f(x)] as Minho's ex-girlfriend

**.**

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Rating : **T

**.**

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

**.**

**Background Music :**** Wonder Girls (****원더걸스****) - I Tried**

**.**

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Heechul hanya bisa mendelik tajam. Sudah sepuluh menit dirinya berdiri disini, tapi _namja _berambut cokelat itu tetap tidak memberikannya analisa seperti yang diharapkannya. Pagi-pagi begini, ketika Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pembungkus kotak bekalnya, _namja _malang itu sudah ditarik-tarik─atau lebih tepatnya diseret paksa─ke taman sekolah dimana Hyorin dan teman-temannya biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan.

Heechul mendengus. Menyeret-nyeret Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan─menganalisa─Hyorin ternyata sia-sia. Apa untungnya berotak jenius? Ah mungkin Heechul sudah lupa bahwa yang disampingnya itu seorang _namja_, yang biasanya tidak terlalu peka layaknya _yeoja_.

Kyuhyun─_namja _sasaran delikan Heechul hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sembari sibuk mencomot satu persatu _sandwich _yang dibuatkan dengan penuh cinta oleh kekasihnya tadi pagi. Mengingat dirinya yang miskin─tidak ingin bergantung sama sekali pada uang _appa-_nya, sarapan adalah sesuatu hal mewah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Daripada memperhatikan Hyorin─seperti suruhan Heechul, lebih menyenangkan baginya untuk memandangi _sandwich-sandwich _yang ditata dengan apik di kotak bekalnya, yang tentu saja akan segera dihabiskannya tanpa sisa.

Muak melihat acara Kyuhyun-memandangi-lalu-memakan-_sandwich-_buatan-kekasihnya-dengan-penuh-cinta-tanpa-menawarkan-sedikitpun-padanya, Heechul menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin cukup untuk mengembalikan otak jeniusnya untuk sesaat.

DUGH!

"Hn.. apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Ingin rasanya Heechul melempar Kyuhyun dari jendela. Tentu saja hal itu akan dilakukannya jika tidak mengingat siapa Cho Kyuhyun sekarang.

Oh ayolah, apa Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi makhluk ber-IQ rendah yang hanya tahu tentang urusan makan saja? Apa sosok Hyorin─sekarang─sama sekali tidak mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tengah 'menumpang' di apartemennya?

"Menurutmu bagaimana anak itu?" tanya Heechul dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Hyorin yang tengah sibuk mengenakan maskara dibulu matanya tanpa minat. "Bagaimana apanya? Biasa-biasa saja. Apa dia seangkatan dengan kita? Aku sama sekali nggak ingat."

"Dia anak kelas XI-V. Namanya, Min Hyorin. Melihatnya sama sekali nggak mengingatkanmu pada apapun juga?"

Kyuhyun mulai mencomot _sandwich-_nya lagi. Kali ini ia mengunyah dengan pelan karena kotak bekal yang dipegangnya sudah hampir kosong. "Sama sekali nggak."

"Kau sama sekali nggak berpikir _yeoja _itu mirip dengan _yeoja _yang memberimu _sandwich _yang sekarang sedang kau makan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengenyitkan dahinya. Ia menunduk memandang kotak bekalnya. Kini ia tengah melihat bayangan Sungmin─tadi pagi─yang dengan riang menyiapkan _sandwich _untuknya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan Hyorin. Kurang yakin, Kyuhyun menunduk─untuk melihat kotak bekalnya seolah ia bisa melihat Sungmin disana─lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai Heechul benar-benar ingin mematikannya saat itu juga.

"Haah?" respon Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat hubungan antara Hyorin dan Sungmin.

"Aisssh, kau benar-benar nggak ngerti ya?" gerutu Heechul kesal. Setelah terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya, Heechul mulai berbicara lagi. "Entah bagaimana, anak yang namanya Hyorin itu punya keterikatan yang aneh pada Minnie!"

Kyuhyun memijat dagunya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa _namja _berkulit pucat itu masih bingung. "Keterikatan? Apa karena melihat pakaian atau penampilannya, lalu Hyorin jadi terpengaruh? Paling tidak, sepertinya dia nggak menampakkan permusuhan. Jadi buat apa berjaga-jaga segala?"

"Dasar _pabbo_! Nggak menampakkan permusuhan bukan berarti nggak akan jadi musuh! Asalkan ada alasan, apapun, bisa-bisa dia akan benar-benar jadi musuh. Itu terutama berlaku pada sesama _yeoja_."

"Apa iya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Heechul mendengus. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hyorin yang menyebabkan orang merasa jadi nggak enak setiap kali melihatnya."

"…"

"Kukira kau nggak bakalan bisa ngerti, karena kau belum pernah melihatnya dari dekat. Lebih baik kalian berdua hati-hati. Terutama karena masa-masa ini adalah saat-saat yang kritis bagi kalian. Kalau sampai soal tinggal bersama itu ketahuan sekolah, kau dan Minnie akan sama-sama habis."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sembari membungkus kembali kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. Ia sadar bahwa keberadaan Sungmin di apartemennya harus ditutup rapat-rapat jika tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah baru. "_Ne_."

Heechul memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan malas. "Aah.. soal Minho juga masih belum selesai juga nih. Entah kenapa, semua masalah datang sekaligus pada saat yang bersamaan. Kau juga jangan enak-enakan saja. Cepat suruh Minnie pindah ke tempat lain."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pelan dipintu ruang kesehatan membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Sungmin. Ruang kesehatan tengah kosong tanpa siapapun selain dirinya, dengan seluruh pekerjaan yang sudah selesai, membuatnya hanya bisa duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dan memainkan bulu matanya yang terjatuh.

Sungmin termasuk salah satu orang yang percaya akan mitos tentang bulu mata. Jika ada bulu mata terjatuh, berarti ada yang sedang merindukan dirinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak habis pikir. Kini dirinya sudah tinggal seatap dengan Kyuhyun, yang berarti tidak mungkin _namja _bermata _onyx _itu merindukan dirinya karena mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam berdua. Tentu saja dalam arti yang positif.

Namun, belum sempat dirinya menerka siapa yang tengah merindukannya, suara ketukan pelan itu sudah menginterupsinya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kesehatan─yang sedari tadi terbuka.

Mata _foxy-_nya mendapati Han Na Yeon─rekan sesama guru disekolah ini─tersenyum ramah didepan pintu.

"Ah.. Hanna! Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin ramah sembari berdiri untuk mempersilakan Hanna masuk keruangannya.

Hanna duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa berwarna _cream _yang terletak di dekat pintu. "Hari ini, aku datang untuk mengundangmu."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, mengerti undangan apa yang dimaksud Hanna. "Mau ke _blind date_ lagi? Aku kan selalu menolak.."

Hanna tertawa melihat kepolosan teman serekan kerjanya itu. Apa kebiasannya sebagai guru yang sangat gemar mengikuti _blind date_ sudah begitu terkenal hingga Sungmin langsung berpikir seperti itu? "Bukan, kok, bukan! Kali ini aku mengundangmu makan malam, Sungmin-_ah_. Tepatnya, aku ingin para guru muda pergi pesta makan sama-sama."

Sungmin menatap Hanna, memperlihatkan tampangnya yang sangat polos. "Hanya guru-guru muda?" tanyanya bingung.

Hanna mengangguk antusias. "Betul. Rasanya, kalau ada yang lebih tua, kita jadi nggak bisa lebih bebas menikmati kan?"

"Sungmin, lebih baik anda hati-hati. Sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengorek tentang hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Celetuk Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada diruangan itu. _Namja _bermata sipit itu memang agak 'sedikit' aneh.

Hanna memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Yesung yang berlagak polos. Bisa-bisanya Yesung membeberkan rencana terselubungnya didepan Sungmin. "_Ya_! Jong Woon! Kau jangan ngocehin hal-hal yang nggak perlu dong! Buat apa kau ke sini segala?!"

Yesung mengangkat bahu santai. "Cuma karena penasaran saja sih. Kurasa anda nggak bakalan dirugikan." Lalu ia menatap Sungmin seakan memberi peringatan. "Hanna juga sudah mengorek sana-sini soal aku dan Ryeowook."

"Habisnya, kau sembunyi-sembunyi! Aku kan jadi ingin tahu!" balas Hanna tak mau kalah.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. Kalau begitu, apakah Yesung dan Hanna sudah tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi beberapa hari yang lalu? "A─anu.. A─apa aku dan Kyu.. Apa kami berdua sudah jadi gosip?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Hanna _speechless_. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sungmin tidak percaya lalu menatap Yesung tanpa kata-kata. Seolah ingin menyampaikan kekagetannya karena Sungmin yang terlalu polos. Atau lebih tepatnya terlalu bodoh? Oh ayolah, tidak ada seorang pun di SM _High School _yang tidak mengetahui hubungan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Mungkin sang kepala sekolah hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahuinya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin tanpa memperlihatkan kekagetan yang sama dengan Hanna. "Aah.. Mungkin.. Kukira, hampir separuh murid sekolah ini sudah tahu semua." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "Eh?! Kalau begitu, soal kami tinggal bersama itu juga sudah ketahuan?!"

"EEH?!" teriak Hanna dan Yesung bersamaan. Tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. Ya, mereka berdua hanya tahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan, tidak lebih dari itu.

Sungmin kembali lagi mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang kosong. Setelah meyakinkan guru yang mengajar dikelasnya bahwa ia sedang tidak sehat hari ini, ia berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk beristirahat diruang kesehatan dimana malaikatnya berada.

Lee Sungmin.

_Yeoja _berpipi penuh dengan kulit seputih susu yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya dengan tatapan _innocent-_nya dan _angelic smile_-nya itu terbayang dibenaknya. Dengan kepolosannya yang setingkat dewa itu, kini dirinya harus bersusah payah datang dan mengingatkan Sungmin agar menjaga baik-baik rahasia 'kecil' mereka. Jika pihak sekolah sampai tahu Sungmin tinggal bersama dengannya, entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin.

Kangin pasti tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak nama baik anaknya yang berhubungan erat dengan nama baik keluarga Cho. Ia pasti akan menghapus siapapun yang merusak namanya, sama seperti dulu saat ia dengan mudah menghapus keberadaan Shim Changmin selama beberapa tahun.

Kyuhyun sudah bersumpah, jika _appa_nya─Cho Kangin─berani melakukan apapun pada hidup Sungmin, ia pastikan ia akan jadi orang pertama yang datang untuk membunuhnya. Pasti walau Hara─_eomma_nya─memohon-mohon padanya.

"Aaahhh.."

Kyuhyun mengeluh sembari mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Diotak jeniusnya kini terbayang percakapannya dengan Heechul tadi pagi. Tentang murid yang bernama Hyorin yang berusaha menduplikat Sungmin-_nya_. Ya, seperti perkataan Heechul, sepertinya _yeoja _itu memang merencanakan sesuatu. Mengingat sekarang Sungmin tengah 'menumpang' dirumahnya, tentu keadaan mereka agak sedikit berbahaya sekarang.

Ditambah lagi dengan Choi Minho yang akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Minho sekarang menempati rumah Sungmin. Yang berarti, _namja _berkacamata itu belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. _Well_, atau merebutnya paksa?

Heechul sudah memperingatinya. Bahkan Lee Young─_eomma _Minho─juga sudah memperingatinya. Minho tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir. Sampai ia bisa menggenggam Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. _Choi Minho.. Apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam pikirannya?_

SRAAK!

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan itu perlahan, bersiap menghadiahi Sungminnya dengan kecupan lembut didahi.

Tapi kali ini bukan _angelic smile _itu yang menyambutnya, melainkan Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena panik. Panik karena dirinya sendiri yang membuka rahasiannya didepan Hanna dan Yesung.

"KYUUUUUU! _Eottokhae_? Soal kita tinggal bersama itu sudah ketahuan.." rengek Sungmin dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_. Andai saja ia datang 5 menit lebih cepat, pasti tidak akan begini kejadiannya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan dengan kepolosannya itu.

Yesung tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah ketika mendengar rengekan Sungmin. "_Ya_! Kalian berdua sudah tinggal bersama ya?" ledek Yesung.

Hanna─yang berdiri disamping Yesung─melipat kedua tangannya. "_Fantastic_. Apaan sih? Kok pakai kata-kata lembek seperti 'tinggal bersama' segala."

Sungmin─yang berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun yang _speechless_─menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "_Aniya_! Kami benar-benar tinggal bersama! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantah Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Yesung yang masih saja tersenyum jahil, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kau jangan mengundang _yeoja _yang lebih tua darimu untuk tinggal bersama dong!"

"Bukan begitu.." rengek Sungmin.

Yesung dan Hanna yang sudah menyiapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menyudutkan Sungmin dengan cepat mengatupkan bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun men_deathglare_ mereka. Jika Sungmin terkenal dengan _angelic smile-_nya, Kyuhyun sangat terkenal dengan _deathglare_-nya yang mampu membuat orang lain tidak berani membantah apapun ucapannya.

Dengan tarikan kuat namun lembut, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepelukannya dan kembali men _deathglare_ Yesung dan Hanna tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kami memang tinggal bersama. Apa ada masalah?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Yesung dan Hanna memberengut. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak asik diajak bercanda, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sangat seru (?) untuk dijahili.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut, tidak memedulikan Yesung dan Hanna yang masih ada diruangan itu. Kyuhyun mempercayai mereka tidak akan menyebarluaskan rahasia ini. Tapi instingnya berkata lain. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Min Hyorin sepertinya cukup membuat mereka terancam.

_Aku harus lebih berhati-hati.._

**TO BE CONTINUED ^^***

_**Kecepetan ya TBC-nya? Hehehehe mian ya :* Author baru slesai UTS hari ini, jd harap maklum aja knp author updateny telat -_- awalny ini nggak mau dibagi 2 part lg, tp supaya nggak kelamaan yaudah dh diposting aja-_-**_

_**Mian banget kalau chpter ini mengecewakan**_

_**Keep supporting me **__** Akhir2 ini lagi nggak smngt bgt mau nulis ntah knp -_-  
hehehehe don't bash please **__**  
if wanna comment, gimme good comment or just silent please?**_

_**Kinara Kim**_


	29. Chapter 25 Part B

**Title : **Honey

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Kim Hyo Jung | Hyorin [SISTAR] as yeoja 17 years old {Min Hyorin}

Han Na Yeon | Hanna [5dolls] as yeoja 24 years old

Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old

Nam Woo Hyun | Woohyun [INFINITE] as namja 17 years old

Kang Dae Sung | Daesung [BIGBANG] as namja 17 years old

Lee Hae Ri| Hae Ri [Davichi] as Hyorin's friend

Choi Min Ho | Minho [SHINee] as namja 14 years old

Jung Yun Ho | U-Know Yunho [TVXQ!] as namja 19 years old

Choi Jin Ri | Sulli [f(x)] as Minho's ex-girlfriend

**.**

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Rating : **T

**.**

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

**.**

**Background Music :**** Wonder Girls (****원더걸스****) - I Tried**

**.**

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE [Part B]

.

.

.

Hyorin merebahkan kepalanya keatas meja. Beberapa menit sekali, ia lirik _handphone _yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping kepalanya. Menunggu balasan sms dari _namja _itu, _namja _yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Anehnya, _namja _itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalkan namanya. Ia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'M'. Itulah yang membuat Hae Ri─sahabatnya, sama sekali menentang dia berhubungan dengan _namja _misterius itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. _Namja _itu lebih mengerti dirinya.

Hae Ri memperhatikan Hyorin dari tempat duduknya. Hyorin tidak mengangkat kepalanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hyorin memang berubah, dari fisik hingga ke kepribadiannya. Hyorin tidak sama lagi seperti yang ia kenal.

Ia sangat menyayangi Hyorin seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Tapi ia dilupakan begitu Hyorin sudah 'berubah' dari yang tadinya _unpopular _menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Ibarat kacang lupa kulitnya mungkin memang ungkapan yang tepat untuk keadaanya sekarang. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Hyorin yang larut akan perannya sebagai imitasi Sungmin. Ia harus angkat bicara.

Ia berjalan ke samping meja Hyorin, di sisi dimana Hyorin membelakanginya.

"Melihatmu sekarang, sepertinya teman sms mu itu belum memberikan _reply_ ya." Ujarnya datar.

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Untuk sementara ini, aku sedang nggak _mood _ngomong denganmu. Nggak masalah kok. Lagipula, temanku bukan hanya kau seorang." Jawab Hyorin cuek tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Hae Ri terdiam. Ucapan Hyorin barusan sangat menusuk hatinya. Apa sedangkal itu arti persahabatan dimata Hyorin?

Hyorin mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat dua orang _namja _yang melewati kelasnya. "Ah.. Woohyun-_ah_!" panggilnya genit sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kelasnya untuk menghampiri Woohyun.

Hyorin memamerkan ekspresi polosnya yang berlebihan didepan Woohyun. "Begini nih, soal yang kemarin itu. Kau bilang mau meminjamkannya padaku kan?"

Woohyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Sorry_, aku lupa."

Hyorin menggembungkan pipinya. "Yang benar, ah! Jahatnya~~.. Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti kau harus traktir aku ya.." rajuknya dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu.

"Aaah… itu sih nggak mungkin. Aku lagi nggak punya uang nih." Jawab Woohyun.

Daesung─teman Woohyun─memilih untuk menanggapi rajukan Hyorin walaupun bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Mau kutraktir? Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan anak dari _J-School_. Ada anak yang memperhatikanmu di sekolah itu."

Hyorin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. "Eeh.. nggak bisa dong! Aku nggak bisa kencan sama orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Habisnya seram─"

Ucapan Hyorin terhenti atau lebih tepatnya terpotong saat Hae Ri berjalan tepat disampingnya dengan ekspresi angkuhnya. Hae Ri tidak menoleh atau memalingkan wajah, hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Tidak memedulikan tatapan terkejut Hyorin yang berada disampingnya. Tetapi sangat jelas terlihat bahwa pandangannya merendahkan.

"Tapi, kau nggak keberatan kirim-kiriman pesan dengan _namja _yang sama sekali nggak kau kenal." Tukas Hae Ri dingin.

Hyorin tersentak mendengar sindiran implisit dalam pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Kau yang dulu.. jauh lebih manis." Hae Ri mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh penekanan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hyorin yang mematung.

Daesung mengangkat alisnya melihat Hae Ri yang semakin menjauh. _Yeoja _berambut panjang yang selalu mengemut lollipop dengan wajah cuek itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Tak menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk memandanginya, Daesung menoleh lagi pada Hyorin. "Apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Seramnya!" timpal Woohyun.

Hyorin mengukirkan senyumnya dengan cepat seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Begitulah. Kadang-kadang omongan Hae Ri suka aneh-aneh."

Daesung mengangguk mengerti, tidak berniat untuk mengomentari masalah mereka. Ia menepuk bahu Woohyun untuk mengajaknya pergi dari sana. "Sampai nanti!"

Hyorin melambaikan tangannya genit pada mereka. "_Bye, bye_!"

_Mana mungkin.. Aku yang sekarang.. sudah jauh lebih manis. Aku sudah jadi lebih populer, dan temanku pun bertambah. Aku juga sudah punya rasa percaya diri untuk mengajak ngobrol anak cowok.. Aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu lagi. Mungkin memang, awalnya perubahanku itu karena pengaruh Sungmin seonsaengnim. Tapi, aku yang sekarang ini sudah jauh melebihi yeoja itu._

Drrd! Drrd! Drrd!

Getaran disaku roknya membuyarkan lamunan Hyorin. Akhirnya, _namja _itu membalas pesannya. Dengan riang, ia baca pesan yang baru didapatnya itu dan seketika alisnya bertautan.

_Hng? Apa maksudnya ini?_

.

.

.

"Maaf, Kyu."

Suara lembut nan manis itu terdengar dari belakang sekolah, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggu. Ketika mengatakan maaf tadi, Sungmin menunduk. Namun ia segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika keheningan menghinggapi─pertanda sang _namjachingu _tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia tatap sepasang mata _onyx _milik Kyuhyun yang melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, entah untuk melihat apa. Hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan yang diterpa angin lembut yang menjawab pertanyaan maaf Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun yang mengajak─menariknya─kesini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Tapi kau harus makan yang benar, ya. Jangan marah lagi, dong! Aku akan cepat pulang deh." Lanjut Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata _innocent-_nya, persis seperti anak kucing dijalanan yang meminta untuk dipungut.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sungmin yang mampu membuatnya menuruti apapun kemauannya itu. "Aku bukannya marah kok." Jawabnya tegas.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Habis─habisnya, apa boleh buat kan! Hanna bilang, kalau aku sampai nggak datang, dia akan membeberkan hal itu pada semua orang."

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang 'agak' kesal karena ulah Sungmin yang begitu mudah membocorkan rahasia penting mereka. _Yang membuat dia bisa memegang kelemahanmu itu, nggak lain nggak bukan memang kau sendiri kan. _"Makanya, sudah kubilang aku nggak marah."

"Marah, tuh! Tampangmu itu sudah pasti marah! Kamu pasti sedang membodoh-bodohiku!" omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin. Tidak biasanya firasatnya mengena. "Aku nggak marah kok." Jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Bibirnya yang di-_pout_kannya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, yang mampu membuat serigala dalam diri Kyuhyun bangun jika tidak segera dihentikan.

"Se─_seonsaengnim.. _Bisa nggak anda berhenti pasang tampang begitu?"

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Air matanya jatuh seketika, membuat Kyuhyun sangat merasa tidak enak. "Ke─kenapa kau pakai bahasa sopan begitu?"

"Hah? Bahasa sopan? Aku kan memang selalu begitu."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan berang. Percuma saja ia menyembunyikan air matanya, toh Kyuhyun juga sudah melihatnya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar akan kesalahannya makin membuatnya tidak habis pikir. "Setiap kali kita hanya berdua, kau nggak pernah pakai bahasa sopan begitu. Ka─kau selalu memanggilku '_jagiya_'! Sejak malam itu.. kau terus-terusan memanggilku '_seonsaengnim_'."

Kyuhyun memijat dagunya, pertanda mengerti. Ternyata Sungmin menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Tapi ia melakukan ini semata-mata hanyalah untuk menjaga Sungmin dari terkaman dirinya sendiri. Ya, sejak malam itu usaha Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan diri semakin sulit.

Bayangan Sungmin yang terbaring di bawahnya, menatapnya takut-takut dan jangan lupakan bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat separuh dari piyama Sungmin sebelum Sungmin berteriak agar ia yang berinisiatif duluan.

Malam terkutuk yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit menahan dirinya ketika hanya berdua dengan Sungmin.

Ia tatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan cermat. Dari mata Sungmin memang terpancar kekecewaan, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai Sungmin tidak tinggal serumah dengannya lagi. _Well_, Kyuhyun belum siap menggendong Cho kecil.

Tapi, melihat Sungmin yang menangis seperti ini juga memberikan rasa bersalah. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menunduk, mendekati leher putih Sungmin dan meniupnya pelan.

"Anda ingin aku mengatakannya? Tapi, begitu aku mengatakannya, aku nggak akan bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Anda ingin aku tetap jadi anak yang baik kan?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya, mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. "A─anu.. Aku.. Apa keberadaanku ditempatmu hanya akan merepotkan.. Mmm─mmmphh.."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin, sebelum kekasih mungilnya itu berbicara banyak tentang rahasia 'kecil' mereka.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan. "Hmph.. Mpph.. Ghenappa? (Kenapa?)" rutuknya disela-sela jari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bekapannya dimulut Sungmin sembari memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Instingnya tidak pernah salah. "Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa. Soal ini, kita bicarakan nanti saja lagi."

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Nah, _seonsaengnim_. Aku kembali dulu ke kelas."

"Eh?! Kyu.. Ada apa? Kenapa?"

.

Hyorin berdecak dibalik semak-semak yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dengan kesal ia acak rambutnya, percuma saja ia dari tadi bersembunyi di sini untuk mencari tahu kelemahan Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya dengan cepat menendang Sungmin keluar dari sekolah ini.

_Di__dia sadar aku ada disini? Cih, namja yang firasatnya tajam. Padahal, aku menunggu di sini sambil berharap akan bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memotret mereka berdua. Tapi mereka cuma ngomong melulu dan nggak berbuat apa-apa. Cho Kyuhyun.. sepertinya namja itu memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Terus.. Apa maksudnya pembicaraan mereka tadi?_

Hyorin berusaha mengulang kembali pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin─yang didengarnya─di dalam kepalanya.

'_Hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Tapi kau harus makan yang benar, ya!'_

'_Ya? Jangan marah lagi, dong! Aku akan cepat pulang, deh!'_

'_Aku.. Apa keberadaanku ditempatmu hanya merepotkan..'_

Hyorin menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor sambil berdiri ketika kesimpulan itu melintas begitu saja di benaknya.

_Kok seperti pembicaraan.. Orang yang hidup bersama saja.. Jangan-jangan.. Mereka memang hidup bersama?! Yang benar, ah? Eh?! Mana mungkin ada yang begituan?! Habisnya, mereka kan guru dan murid. Kalau memang benar, berarti skandal besar-besaran dong! Kalau memang benar.. berarti Lee Sungmin akan terusir dari sekolah ini.. hanya dalam sekali langkah.._

Dengan cepat Hyorin meraih ponselnya dan membaca kembali sms 'M' yang dikirimkan padanya yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk menguntit Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

'_**Minnie yang seorang lagi pasti menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar.**_'

Hyorin tersenyum, merasa menang. Ia mengirimkan balasan smsnya dengan sangat antusias. _Hebat! Semuanya persis seperti perkataan 'M'. Eh? Tapi.. bagaimana 'M' bisa tahu, ya?_

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa pasang mata teralihkan ke sosok _namja _berambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata karena decakannya yang cukup keras, pertanda _namja _itu sedang kesal.

Choi Minho─nama _namja _itu─membanting ponsel _touch screen-_nya keatas meja, tidak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan balasan sms dari Hyorin, _yeoja _yang diperalatnya untuk menjalankan rencana rahasianya untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di SM tanpa mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Yang ia rutuki sedari tadi adalah kebodohan Hyorin, yang baru menyadari bahwa mereka mungkin tinggal bersama. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak ia berhasil memprovokasi Hyorin agar berusaha menendang Sungmin secepatnya dari sekolah itu, namun Hyorin tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang diinginkannya seperti menjadi _stalker _Sungmin misalnya.

Minho menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dering bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, membuat kelasnya agak lengang. Senyum _innocent _yang biasanya terukir setia di bibirnya, berganti dengan tatapan dingin menusuk yang mengurungkan niat _yeoja-yeoja _yang mengidolakannya untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuknya.

Minho menutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang ke rencana yang ia susun matang-matang sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk memilih Kyuhyun.

.

"_Hah? Min Hyorin?" tanya Minho bingung. Ia perhatikan dengan cermat selembar foto yang baru saja diberikan oleh sekretarisnya. Yeoja yang sangat-sangat biasa._

_Sekretaris Nam_─_yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Choi, menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang berisi seluruh identitas dari Min Hyorin._

"_Benar. Karena anda meminta untuk menyelidiki semuanya tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.."_

"_Lalu, saat kau menyelidiki tentang orang-orang yang ada disekeliling Min-ah, kau menemukan nama ini?"_

_Sekretaris Nam mengangguk lagi. "Saya kira, anak ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'musuh' nona Sungmin."_

_Minho mengangkat alisnya, sebuah rencana baru terlintas dikepalanya. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya biar aku yang menyelidiki anak itu."_

_._

Sudut bibir Minho terangkat. _Setelah itu, untuk membuatnya berpikir aku adalah 'sahabat'-nya, aku membuat sedikit rencana. Tepatnya, rencanaku tidak akan bisa jalan kalau bukan dengan dia.._

.

_Yunho menyerahkan selembar notes pada Minho dengan santai. "Yeoja itu langsung memberikan nomor handphonenya. Nih."_

_Lagi-lagi Minho mengembangkan senyum innocentnya, meraih notes yang diberikan Yunho. "Habisnya, hyung memang keren sih. Gomawo." Dengan tenang, ia merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar puluhan ribu won pada Yunho. "Ini, tanda terima kasihku. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapannya untuk kedua kalinya ya."_

_Yunho menepuk bahu Minho. "Ne, aku tahu. Thank you. Kau sendiri juga aneh. Anak dengan tampang sepertimu pasti bisa menggaet yeoja yang jauh lebih baik."_

"_Aniya. Aku lebih suka yeoja seperti dia."_

_._

Minho melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Ia butuh udara segar saat ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau._ Tinggal menunggu dia masuk jebakanku dan dengan sebuah sms berisi seperti ini 'Gomawo. Hari ini kau mau memberikan nomor handphonemu. Karena namamu Min Hyorin, apa aku boleh memanggilmu 'Minnie'? Minnie manis sekali ya. Dalam sekali pandang, mungkin aku sudah merasa suka padamu. Namaku 'M'. Asalku dari Incheon. Kebetulan, aku main ke tempat temanku di kota Seoul, dan melihatmu disana.'_

_Sejak saat itu.. Aku jadi teman curhatnya_─

Langkah pelan Minho terhenti ketika melihat Sulli yang berpapasan dengannya. Sulli tak sedikitpun tersenyum padanya, tatapan matanya sangat menyedihkan. _Ah.. Sulli.._

Minho mengangkat alisnya. Bukan karena Sulli yang mengabaikannya namun karena ada luka di pipi sebelah kanannya. Tanpa ia tahu, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sulli yang terluka. Tatapannya yang sendu seakan menariknya untuk mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Minho mengepalkan tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa. _Ada luka di wajahnya.. Lagipula, tidak ada hubungannya denganku.. Tapi_─

"Sulli! Kenapa lukamu itu?" tanya Minho, tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri. _Aku memang penasaran.._

Akibat pertanyaan Minho yang cukup keras dan mendadak, Sulli terkaget dan menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Dengan canggung, ia pungut kertas itu kembali dan menatap Minho. "Mi─minho-_ah_?"

Minho mengelus tengkuknya, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena mengagetkan Sulli dengan pertanyaannya yang penuh perhatian. "Aku cuma penasaran saja." _Gawat! Aku sudah seenaknya sendiri.. Padahal aku yang mencampakkannya, tapi hanya pada saat-saat seperti ini.._

Sedetik kemudian senyum indah mengembang sempurna di wajah Sulli, membuat _yeoja _berambut panjang itu terlihat cantik. Dengan malu-malu ia elus luka di pipinya dan menatap Minho dengan tenang. Sangat kontras dengan tatapannya yang tadi. "Ehehehe.. Lagi-lagi aku jatuh tersandung nih."

Minho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan Sulli. Rasa penasaranna menguap begitu saja. "Begitu ya." _Sulli itu yeoja yang gampang sekali jatuh tersandung. Suka bengong dan gerakannya juga lamban. Sifatnya yang seperti itu mirip dengan Min-ah. _"Hati-hati ya. Sampai nanti."

"Ah.. tunggu!"

Minho menatap Sulli dengan malas. "_Wae_?" tanyanya dingin.

Sulli menundukkan wajahnya takut. "Aku senang sekali kau mau ngomong denganku." Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Minho. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang berusaha ditutupinya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih.. atas perhatianmu. Sampai lain kali."

Minho memandang punggung Sulli yang menjauh dengan cepat dari pandangannya. Sulli berlari dengan lambat setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Rambutnya menari dipunggungnya seiring gerakannya yang lambat, membuat Minho mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. _Apa semua cewek itu.. Kalau tersenyum, apa mereka semua pasang tampang begitu sih? Seperti yang sangat senang.. sekaligus seperti yang sedang menahan air mata.._

Terlintas di benaknya bayangan Sungmin yang menangisi kepergian orang tuanya. Ya, saat itulah ia pertama kali melihat Sungmin, dengan air mata dan segala dukanya. _Min-ah.. Jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah bertekad untuk membahagiakanmu.._

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Malam yang semakin larut membuat jalan di depan apartemen Kyuhyun cukup lengang. Hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat dan tidak satupun pejalan kaki yang melewati daerah itu. Udara yang cukup dingin mampu mengurung orang-orang untuk tetap berada diruangan mereka dengan ditemani penghangat.

Namun, ini tetap tidak melunturkan niat Hyorin yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang berada persis di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Dengan berbekal sebuah kamera dan topi rajut, ia sudah siap untuk mengintai kamar Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai dua. "Kamar Cho Kyuhyun itu di sebelah sana ya.. Bagus. Aku akan menunggu disini dan mengambil momen yang menentukan itu dengan kamera ini." desis Hyorin licik.

Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menghirup udara segar sembari menyusuri jalan dengan matanya. _Tadi Sungmin bilang dia akan pulang terlambat karena ada pesta makan sesama guru.. Asalkan aku bisa mengambil saat-saat Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.. Kalau Sungmin si pengganggu itu enyah dari sekolah, maka kehidupan sekolahku akan bertambah menyenangkan!_

Hyorin dengan cepat menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam semak-semak saat menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di apartemen Kyuhyun. _Ah.. itu dia.. mobil Yesung seonsaengnim? Karena Yesung seonsaengnim menawarkan Sungmin dengan mobil.. Eh? Berarti Yesung seonsaengnim juga berkomplot dengan mereka?! Aku harus cari tempat untuk bisa mengambil foto dengan jelas. Yaah, sudahlah. Yang penting ambil foto Sungmin dulu.._

Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dengan cuek. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di saku kirinya, terlihat santai. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun untuk menyalakan rokoknya.

Hyorin yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung menahan napasnya. Langkah kaki Yesung yang terlalu santai sedikit membuatnya kesal. Menurut perkiraannya, Yesung datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun pastilah untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda _namja _yang kecanduan merokok itu membukakan pintu mobilnya, ataupun seseorang yang masih berada dalam mobil itu.

Malah, Yesung memainkan kunci mobilnya dan menekan salah satu tombolnya, pertanda ia mengunci mobilnya dan segera masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah Yesung hilang dari pandangannya, Hyorin segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengintip ke dalam mobil untuk memastikan ada tidaknya Sungmin disana.

Nihil.

Hyorin hanya menemukan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih besar yang duduk manis di bangku samping pengemudi.

.

.

.

"Persis seperti katamu, dia sedang mengawasi di luar sana. Ternyata Sungmin punya _paparazzi _juga, ya." Ujar Yesung santai saat berada didalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika menoleh pada Yesung. "Terima kasih. _Mian, _aku sudah merepotkan anda." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum sopan.

Yesung melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat apa saja isi ruangan itu. Ia agak sedikit heran mengingat Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Kosong namun rapi, mengingat adanya Sungmin disana yang bertindak sebagai pengurus rumah.

"Nggak juga. Aku sih nggak masalah. Tapi kalian berdua pasti kerepotan."

"Lalu, sekarang Sungmin _seonsaengnim _ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih tidak mau melepaskan panggilan '_seonsaengnim_' dinama kekasihnya itu.

"Oh.. dia kuturunkan dirumah Heechul."

"Apa dia bilang sesuatu?"

"Karena Hanna _seonsaengnim _memberinya sedikit _soju, _dia langsung pulas tertidur."

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamar dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Begitu ya.. Tapi, dengan begini, artinya malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak."

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mengembuskan asap rokok perlahan dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti. "_Ya_… Sungmin sih berkeras bahwa kalian hanya tinggal bersama."

"Kami nggak melakukan apa-apa." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu, karena alasan yang religius begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk dikelabui Sungmin─yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar sudah sembuh dari _phobia_nya. Sungmin tidak cukup pandai untuk berbohong. Kepolosan tingkat tingginya itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. "Bukan. Sebenarnya sih keinginan itu bukannya nggak ada. Tapi, dia masih belum sembuh benar dari _phobia_nya terhadap cowok. Aku juga jadi takut pada diriku sendiri. Nggak seperti yang kupikirkan, ternyata aku nggak berkepala dingin dan nggak terlalu bisa menahan diri. Setiap kali bersamanya, aku kaget karena selalu disadarkan akan kenyataan itu. Makanya, aku nggak ingin tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin menghargainya.. Aku ingin mengembangkan hubungan kami perlahan-lahan. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya.. Aku ingin agar hubungan kami tetap nggak tergoyahkan."

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat membentuk senyum yang tulus saat bayangan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum memenuhi benaknya. Ia sangat mencintai _yeoja _itu. Sangat. _Kalau bertindak tergesa-gesa, aku jadi takut pada diriku sendiri yang semakin menyukainya. Waktu dia mau menerimaku, kepalaku sampai terasa aneh saking senangnya. Aku.. tidak akan melepaskannya lagi._

Yesung memandangi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kagum. Kyuhyun baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun, namun ia bisa berpikir sedewasa itu. Mengedepankan perasaan Sungmin dan membuang jauh egonya, menyiksa diri sendiri dibalik wajah _stoic_nya yang seringkali tanpa ekspresi itu, makin membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Kyuhyun rela mengalah, memendam baik-baik hasratnya hanya untuk menghargai Sungmin. "Dengan kata lain, sekali kau melewati batasan itu.. Kau takut karena nggak akan bisa menahan diri seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?" sindir Yesung.

Kyuhyun bungkam. Ucapan Yesung sangat mengena.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kyuhyun serius akan keputusannya. "Yaah.. keputusanmu itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang jelek. Lakukan saja sampai batas kemampuanmu. Tapi.. kau pasti harus bersusah payah untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali nggak perlu. Kalau aku sih, seminggu saja nggak bakal tahan."

.

.

.

Hyorin menghentakkan kakinya kesal sepanjang jalan. Wajahnya berkerut menahan marah, sambil sesekali ia menggaruk tangannya ganas karena gigitan nyamuk di balik semak-semak tadi. _ Apaan sih? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?! Seperti orang bodoh saja! Hanya karena mereka pacaran, mana mungkin guru dan murid akan tinggal serumah?! Huh! Sungmin itu memang menyebalkan! Dia sudah membuat aku membuang-buang waktu percuma! Yeoja itu terlalu diberkahi, tahu! Tidak hanya baik, tapi dalam hubungannya dengan sekelilingnya pun, dia juga.. bahkan termasuk hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu! Walau dia putra anggota parlemen daerah, di sekolah, dia itu murid dengan prestasi paling top yang bermasalah. Tapi, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini makin banyak orang yang mendekatinya. Memang tampangnya keren sih. Tidak heran juga kalau dia makin populer dikalangan anak cewek._

Hyorin menendang kaleng kosong dihadapannya dengan gemas. _Padahal nama kami sama-sama 'Min', tapi dia selalu saja memiliki hal-hal yang tidak bisa kuraih. Tuhan itu tidak adil!_

_._

_Hyorin menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya menangkap sekelompok yeoja yang membicarakan dirinya. Nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan._

"_Ya, apa Hyorin itu tidak salah paham ya?"_

"_Ne, aku tahu."_

"_Dia meniru-niru Minnie kan?"_

"_Ne, tapi sama sekali nggak mirip."_

"_Habis, dasarnya saja sudah sangat jauh berbeda."_

"_Dia nggak bercermin dulu tuh!"_

"_Rasanya seperti imitasi yang gagal."_

.

Hyorin mengepalkan tangannya seiring dengan rasa marah yang mulai memenuhi benaknya. _Kalau begitu.. kalau begitu aku akan jadi yang 'asli'. SM tidak memerlukan 2 orang 'Minnie'…_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon, memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sesaat setelah Yesung meninggalkan apartemennya. Mata _onyx_nya menerawang ke pekat malam yang terhidang dihadapannya. Ini hari pertama ia bisa bernafas lega karena Yesung mengantarkan Sungmin ke rumah Heechul. Sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, ia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Menghabiskan setiap malam di _bathup _yang lembab, ditambah lagi Sungmin yang tidak peka karena selalu mengenakan piyama tanpa lengan selalu menjadi penyebab ia tidak bisa tidur.

_Well_, setidaknya satu hari ini saja ia bisa tidur nyenyak dan menjemput Sungmin dirumah Heechul keesokan paginya.

BLAAM!

Kyuhyun mengejang mendengar suara bantingan pintu. _Eh? Kenapa kok pintunya?_

Matanya membulat seketika mendapati Sungmin yang tertidur pulas tepat didepan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai seperti sesosok malaikat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, sambil berusaha menekan hasratnya sekuat mungkin. Ia elus lembut pipi mulus Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. Baru saja ia akan menggendong Sungmin ke kasur, tubuh kekasihnya itu menggeliat pelan.

"Ah.. panas.. uhhh.." desah Sungmin tidak sadar. Tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka bajunya, kebiasaan buruknya saat mabuk.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, segera membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia acak rambut cokelatnya frustasi. _Aku harus berusaha! Harus berusaha! Berusaha.._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED ^^***

_**Awalnya saya nggak mau ngelanjutin ff ini lagi. Mianhae. Saya berpikir saya akan berhenti nulis ff, makanya saya hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan. Tapi setelah saya timbang2 bersama Yunho oppa *eh, akhirnya dibulan ini saya mutusin buat comeback jd author lg. Maaf buat readers yang udah kelamaan nunggu, saya nggak maksa kalian buat nerusin ngasi review dan comment buat saya karena mungkin udh lupa sama cerita ini atau gimana. Well, it's my own fault. Jadi saya terima ^-^ Keep review if u want this story continue, if not, just silent. Forgive me. I will try to spent my times to end this story. But still long. Peace :*  
Best regards for you my beloved readers ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Kinara Kim**_


	30. Side Story : The Place Where You Sleep 1

**Title : **Honey: The Place Where You Sleep

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old

**.**

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Rating : **T

**.**

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character

**.**

**Background Music : BoA (보아) - Hurricane Venus**

**.**

**Note :**

**Hanya sebuah cover fanfiction dari Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^ Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak (such as review, comment, thumb or kudos). Mohon nggak ada bashing untuk para cast/pair yang saya gunakan, disini saya punya kuasa penuh untuk menentukannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Ini side story khusus buat yang minta KyuMin moment full :) Enjoy it!**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

* * *

**.**

SIDE STORY OF HONEY

The Place Where You Sleep

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

.

Aku merasa bagai terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk. Sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal disini bersamaku, disinilah tempatku sekarang.

Kamar mandi.

Menurut kacamata Donghae dan Hankyung, mungkin mereka menganggapku sedang berada disurga sekarang. Bisa tinggal berdua saja bersama Sungmin, melakukan apa saja yang kumau, bermesraan sepanjang hari. _Well_, itu hanya pikiran orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka. Sedangkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius tentu tidak bisa berpikir sama dengan mereka yang memiliki IQ lebih rendah dariku.

Oke, kembali ke topik kamar mandi.

Kini aku tengah berada dalam _bathup_, yang entah kenapa sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tidurku. Karena tinggi badanku, bahkan aku harus menekukkan kakiku agar bisa berbaring dengan kurang nyaman disini. Tidak ada kata nyaman untuk kalian yang tidur didalam _bathup_, kupastikan itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, _yeoja _yang dengan seenaknya menumpang dirumahku itu kini sedang tertidur dengan damai bak seorang putri yang sedang menunggu pangerannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa pangerannya kini terjebak dalam _bathup _dan harus bergerak puluhan kali dalam semalam demi mencari posisi yang kurang nyaman. Yang hasilnya tubuhku selalu merasa lelah bahkan ketika aku bangun tidur.

Sejak Sungmin berada disini, aku sudah menatap langit-langit kamar mandi yang berwarna putih membosankan itu ribuan kali. Langit-langit kamar mandi yang malang karena selalu ku abaikan kini selalu kupandangi setiap malam. Tentu saja itu kulakukan karena aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sering menuangkan imajinasiku di langit-langit putih itu.

Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan baju dalamnya yang berwarna _baby pink_.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, mengingat Sungmin yang masih belum sembuh total dari _phobia_nya terhadap _namja_. Aku bisa saja bersabar dalam waktu yang lama jika keadaannya seperti kemarin. Sungmin yang hidup tenang di rumahnya, dan tentu saja aku yang hidup tenang disini. Tetapi karena Minho sialan itu berusaha menempati rumah bersama Sungmin-ku, dan entah angin apa yang membawanya kesini bukannya ke tempat Heechul, kesabaranku makin cepat terkikis.

Aku mendesah lelah. Satu hari saja aku ingin merasakan kasur empukku, tidur dengan nyaman dan mengumpulkan energi. Tapi karena ada Sungmin yang tidur diruangan yang sama denganku, aku rasa aku lebih baik mati daripada harus tidur satu ruangan bersamanya.

Pertahanan diriku sudah melemah jadi lebih baik aku berkorban dengan menikmati tidur dalam _bathup _yang entah sampai kapan..

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamar mandi. Karena ini bukan kamarku, tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang menyambutku. Yang ada hanyalah rasa pegal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Kyunnie.. sudah bangun?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara manis nan lembut itu. Sebagai ganti kelelahanku yang teramat sangat, aku diberikan seorang malaikat disampingku.

"_Ne, _sebentar." Jawabku pelan sambil menatap cermin.

Kyuhyun sang pangeran tampan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Rambut cokelatku berantakan, raut wajahku kusut dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku. Aku sudah bertransformasi menjadi panda. Lalu, aku harus berterima kasih pada siapa?

Oh pertama aku harus berterima kasih pada _bathup_, lalu pada Lee Sungmin.

_Jagiya, _terima kasih karena telah merubahku menjadi panda dalam waktu singkat. Dan tentu saja ucapan terima kasih ini hanya bisa kuucapkan dalam hati sebelum ada perang apartemen ini.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Sungmin yang tersenyum cerah padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan melangkah keluar balkon untuk meregangkan badan.

Ini rutinitas kami setiap pagi. Sungmin mandi duluan, sedangkan aku berada di balkon untuk meregangkan badan. Setelah Sungmin mandi, aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi secepat yang kubisa, tanpa meliriknya─yang hanya mengenakan handuk─sama sekali.

Aku memperlambat semua gerakanku dikamar mandi, berusaha memberi Sungmin ruang untuk berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengenakan baju atau apalah itu, karena aku bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

Namun tampaknya Sungmin mengerti dengan segala usaha pertahananku, sehingga setiap aku keluar dari kamar mandi dalam rentang waktu yang lama─karena aku mengenakan baju dikamar mandi, sarapan yang sangat menggoda sudah terhidang di meja makan lengkap dengan dirinya yang menungguku dengan manis.

Ingin sekali aku mendaratkan kecupan lembut dibibir manisnya, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi layaknya pasangan-pasangan yang ada di drama yang sering ditontonnya ketika aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika pada malam hari.

Tapi sejak malam itu, jangankan menciumnya, bahkan menyentuhnya saja pun aku tidak berani.

"Selamat pagi, Kyunnie!" ucap Sungmin sama cerahnya dengan matahari diluar sana.

Senyumnya mengembang sempurna diwajahnya ketika melihatku yang beraura suram ini keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan _dress _tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bagian bawahnya yang berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya ditata dengan rapi, persis seperti boneka.

"Selamat pagi.." jawabku datar seraya mengambil _blazer _sekolahku yang tersampir di belakang pintu.

Saat aku duduk, Sungmin menghidangkan sup yang dibuatnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Sup misonya." Katanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk di hadapanku. "Karena kau bilang suka yang putih, maka aku mencoba membuatkannya. Bahan dasarnya kubuat dari ikan. Kau suka ikan, kan? Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu pucat." Celotehnya panjang lebar, membuatku tersenyum dalam hati.

Aku bergerak mengambil sendok untuk menyuap nasi dan sumpit untuk mengambil _kimchi_. Wajahku kubuat sedatar mungkin. "Suka kok."

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar jawabanku, seolah ia baru saja mendengar jawaban paling romantis seperti didalam drama. Kalau _yeoja _lain, mungkin mereka sudah menendangku keluar karena diberi jawaban sesingkat itu. "Aku jadi tertolong karena kau nggak pilih-pilih makanan." Seru Sungmin riang.

Aku mulai menyeruput sup-ku langsung dari mangkuknya. "Kalau orang miskin sepertiku ini masih pilih-pilih juga, mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Ah.. sup misonya enak." Gumamku tanpa meliriknya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatkan macam-macam masakan yang enak untukmu."

Kalimat Sungmin membuatku mengangkat kepala─dari supku, menatap sepasang mata _foxy_nya yang memancarkan tatapan tulus. Padahal kata-kata itu hanyalah kata-kata yang jujur dan apa adanya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku setelah mengumpulkan peralatan makanku secepat yang kubisa. Piring dan mangkuk kutata begitu saja ditanganku tanpa khawatir akan jatuh. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menatapnya seperti ini. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya." Ucapku cepat. Padahal kata-kata itu hanyalah kata-kata yang biasanya akan berlalu begitu saja, tapi kenapa efeknya begitu besar saat ini?

Melihatku yang segera beranjak dapur untuk mencuci piring, Sungmin segera ikut di belakangku. "Ah.. tunggu, biar aku saja yang membereskan."

Begitu tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih piring-piring yang kubawa, dengan cepat aku mendorongnya dengan lembut tepat didahinya menggunakan telapak tanganku, berusaha menghentikan usahanya mendekatiku. Saat kami hanya berduaan dikamar ini, aku hampir gila hanya untuk menahan hasratku sendiri.

"Kyu─kyunnie?" gumamnya bingung, tidak mengerti atas penolakanku yang tidak wajar.

Aku menatap wajahnya datar. "Aku bisa mencuci sendiri, peralatan makan yang tadi sudah kupakai."

Sungmin terduduk seraya memegangi dahinya yang baru kudorong tadi. Tidak, Sungmin tidak kesakitan karena aku mendorongnya dengan lembut. Ia lebih terlihat seperti.. _shock_. Mata beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku berbalik dan memeluknya. Semua aturan itu tidak berlaku jika kami berada dikamar ini.

"Apa aku.. apa aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanyanya lemah.

Aku mulai mencuci piring-piring yang tadi kami gunakan, secepat yang kubisa. Aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Kami terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Ahh… namun aku bisa apa?

"Sama sekali nggak." Jawabku tanpa memalingkan wajahku padanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada piring-piring yang tengah kucuci.

"Tapi kadang-kadang, _mood_mu sepertinya jelek sekali."

"Bukan salah _seonsaeng _kok."

Kalimat terakhirku berhasil menutup pembicaraan diantara kami. Seakan kata '_seonsaeng_' mampu membangun tembok pemisah diantara ..

'_Kita berdua maju pelan-pelan saja.'_

Padahal belum lama berlalu sejak aku dengan angkuhnya berucap begitu. Tapi selama tinggal bersama, pikiranku selalu kearah itu melulu. Dan aku harus setengah mati berusaha supaya dia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Kalau aku terlanjur melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur..

Kalau aku terlanjur memanggil namanya..

Kalau aku terlanjur memegang tangannya..

Hal-hal itu berpengaruh besar terhadap diriku. Kalau sampai dia bisa membaca apa isi kepalaku, dia pasti akan mati. Mati karena tidak menyangka aku se_pervert _ini.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dalam keheningan, aku bergerak mengambil tasku dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Hari ini aku giliran piket, jadi aku pergi duluan ya." Ujarku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, lemah. "Baiklah.. selamat jalan Kyunnie.."

Aku mengerti jika Sungmin sedih. Aku tahu itu. Tapi jika dikamar ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hari ini, aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku dapat kabar dari agen _real estate, _katanya ada.. tempat kosong di kompleks _mansion _yang kusukai."

Ucapan Sungmin yang sempat terdengar olehku sebelum aku keluar dan menutup pintu membuatku mematung. Aku berdiri diam dibalik pintu, di koridor apartemenku. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir akan berpisah darinya secepat ini.

Walau aku.. _well_, tersiksa.. tapi aku tetap ingin dia berada disini, tetap terjangkau oleh mataku. Aku merasa diriku telah jadi orang paling bodoh karena membuat Sungmin tidak betah disini.

Matanya membulat seketika ketika aku membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu melihatnya dengan air mata yang menuruni pipi bulatnya, aku segera menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

Bintang yang dulunya sangat sulit kuraih ini.. aku tidak boleh melepaskannya.

"_Kajima.. _tetaplah disampingku untuk beberapa saat lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya seraya menghapus air matanya.

Sungmin membalas pelukanku. Sedikit demi sedikit senyuman mulai menghiasi kembali wajahnya. "_Ne.. nado _Kyunnie.."

Perlahan aku mulai menjalari wajahnya dengan hidungku, berusaha menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku berhenti tepat dibibirnya, mulai mencium bibir manis yang jarang sekali kujamah itu.

Aku melumat bibirnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha mengendalikan hasratku. Tangan kananku bergerak menyusuri punggungnya, mengelusnya pelan sambil menikmati rasa manis dari bibirnya. Aku memang ingin bersamanya..

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman kami dengan membenamkan wajahnya dileherku. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku akan beli pembatas. Habisnya, tidur terus-terusan dikamar mandi kan nggak baik buat badan.." bisiknya manja.

Alisku terangkat. _Mwo_? Pembatas apa?

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Hello, Kinara Kim here~ Update ini agak kilat menurut saya, karena biasanya saya kan update 2 bulan sekali *ditendang readers. Ehehehehe tp saya tobat kok jd tenang aja. Bagi readers lama saya, mungkin inget saya pernah janji kalau bakal ngasi side story khusus Kyumin, bagi readers baru saya jelasin lagi oke.**

**Jadi ditengah konflik Honey yang tengah memanas, saya pen ngasi side story yg fokus sm KyuMin, nggak ada masalah lain. Jadi side story ini akan terdiri dr 2 chapter, satunya Kyuhyun POV satunya Sungmin POV. Oke **** buat yang nanyain momen KyuMin-nya disini, inilah diaaaa.. saya semangat banget mau siksa Kyuhyun *evil grin, jd di chapter depan kita bakal liat apa yang bakal dilakukan Sungmin untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyunnya seperti semula :3**

**P.S : Please jan ngarepin saya ngasi NC buat chapter depan, entah kenapa saya belum kuat nulisnya hehehe ini aja adegan kiss-nya well.. emang sedikit kaku tp saya emang susah nulisnya -_-**

**Thanks for reading, saranghae~~**

**.**

**Kinara Kim**


End file.
